Ancient Help
by WickedlyAwesomeMe
Summary: Voldemort was getting more powerful and the Order was getting desperate. There was only one thing that could destroy the Dark Lord once and for all and it is up to Hermione Granger to go back into time to acquire the ancient help. Merlin/Harry Potter crossover. Merlin/Hermione pairing.
1. The Quest

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot, I **_**swear **_**to Merlin :D**

* * *

**A/N: SO HELLO MY DEAR READERS. Once again, you have stumbled upon my new work of fan fiction, which I fervently wish you will come to love. I know this is another crossover, with our dearest Hermione Granger paired once again with an unlikely character, but I do hope you will give this a chance. I am hopelessly in love with the TV series, BBC Merlin, and I also came to love its unsung hero.**

**PLEASE READ THE A/N AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER. IT IS VERY IMPORTANT. **

**For now, do enjoy this chapter! Review afterwards, please!**

* * *

**Title: **Ancient Help  
**Author: **WickedlyAwesomeMe  
**Language: **English  
**Form: **Multi-Chaptered  
**Genre: **Adventure/Romance  
**Rating: **T, just to be safe  
**Warning: **Character death, violence, cuss words, and possible innuendos  
**Pairing: **Merlin/Hermione Granger  
**Summary: **Voldemort was getting more powerful and the Order was getting desperate. There was only one thing that could destroy the Dark Lord once and for all and it is up to Hermione Granger to go back into time to acquire the ancient help. Merlin/Harry Potter crossover. Merlin/Hermione pairing. Probably starts after Season 2 Episode 9: The Lady of the Lake (Merlin) and End of Half-Blood Prince (Harry Potter).

* * *

**Ancient Help by WickedlyAwesomeMe**

* * *

**Chapter One: The Quest**

* * *

Hermione Granger sighed, feeling extremely tired as she read the events that had happened during "The Battle of Camlan", which was famously known as King Arthur's legendary battle with the traitor, Mordred. She rubbed her bleary eyes and yawned, finally closing the book of the Arthurian legends Dumbledore had given to her.

She was in Grimmauld Place, the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. It was the summer before their seventh year and, under the strict orders of the Headmaster of Hogwarts, the Golden Trio was to stay in Grimmauld Place for the summer under the supervision of the Headmaster himself.

"_He's growing paranoid, that old coot_," Ron reckoned one night as they gathered in Harry's room, discussing about Professor Dumbledore and his sudden desire to protect and secure them.

Hermione could not blame Dumbledore, though. Voldemort's power was increasing and according to Professor Snape, the trusted and loyal spy of the Order, the Dark Lord was already planning to attack Hogwarts once the students come back for the new school-year. Dumbledore, unsurprisingly, did not want to raise any alarm to the students and their parents. As much as possible, he wanted them to stay cool and calm, void of any possible terror that could cause their own life.

She thought it was a little unfair, especially to those who wished not to be part of the impending Second War, because they were depriving them from knowing what was truly happening in the Wizarding World. But then again, Dumbledore had a point. And besides, the Ministry of Magic was starting to get wary with him and Harry Potter. They still did not believe them that Voldemort was back. If they were to prance around and declare to the whole Wizarding World that there was a threat from the Dark Side, they would be the laughing stock of the magical world.

Grimacing, Hermione sighed once again and placed her forehead on the cool table. It was tiring; fighting for a war, that is. The Order was starting to hope against hope, which was not a good thing at all. Once upon a time, they were this impenetrable force in the Wizarding World, the beacon of light and hope to all. But lately, Hermione could already feel that there was this unspoken despair hanging around their heads. The usual cheerful Mrs. Weasley wasn't cheerful anymore. There was this constant worry worn on her face, her eyes darting almost every second to the family clock to see if one of the hands of the clock had pointed to mortal peril already. Lupin had started drinking again and Tonks had to constantly remind him to stop. And of course, Dumbledore's sudden overprotective-ness.

Hermione started thinking that perhaps, during the Second War, they would lose against the vilest wizard they had ever known.

The door of the library then creaked open and Ginny's friendly face poked inside. Hermione weakly smiled as the redhead walked inside and sat down beside Hermione. "Hey," she softly said, grinning widely. Upon seeing Hermione's tired face, she reached out for her hand and squeezed it. "Are you all right?"

The brunette shook her head and gestured at the tons of books sitting atop her table. "I cannot believe I'll be saying this in my whole nineteen years of existence, Ginny, but I am _tired _of reading," she said, slight humor in her voice.

Ginny chuckled and fondly patted her arm. "Finally," she claimed. "I am glad that you started to act like a human person again, not some robot who constantly told us off for not reading a lot."

Hermione rolled her eyes at her comment, but she couldn't help to show the growing smile on her face.

"Has Dumbledore been breathing down your neck again?" the youngest Weasley asked, perusing around Hermione's table. There were a lot of books about King Arthur and the famous wizard Merlin; some were speculations of the legendary king's birth, others were his death. Once she looked back at Hermione, her eyes were widened a bit. "Blimey, Hermione! You've read all of this in one sitting?"

Hermione shrugged and pulled back the last book she was reading, the one about the Battle of Camlan. "Years of practice," she said, prompting Ginny to chuckle.

"And you still don't know why you're doing this?" the redhead added.

"Sadly, no," Hermione said, shaking her head. "I mean, I've spent gruelling hours in this library, researching about Ancient Camelot, King Arthur, and good, ol' Merlin, but still, Dumbledore refuses to tell me the reason why."

Apologetically, Ginny placed her hand on top of her arm again and squeezed it for comfort. "And Harry knows?" she added.

Hermione nodded, frowning with this thought. "I mean, it wouldn't hurt to tell me the purpose for ordering me to do this," she said. "My mind is going to explode soon, what with all the battles King Arthur had to go through just to protect Camelot. But good Godric! I think I am already done with all of this Old English mumbo jumbo."

Ginny frowned, too, and thoughtfully looked at the piles of books. "You know, I actually thought that Dumbledore would force you to research more about some dangerous and more complicated spells," she said. "Not about some bedtime stories for children."

The older of the two laughed and absentmindedly patted the book she was holding. "It's not that bad, though," she said. "All of King Arthur and Merlin's adventures are _very _interesting. And then, there was Queen Guinevere, Morgan le Fay, _Mordred_. Oh, and do you know that there was this story about Sir Gawain and - "

"Hermione," Ginny said, cutting her off from her sentence. "_Please_, spare me."

"Oh, come on, it's not that bad," Hermione said, chuckling upon seeing the incredulous look on her face. "Very tiring to read, yes, but it was somehow fun reading."

"I thought you were tired of reading," Ginny said, accusatory. "I thought you said, and I quote, that you are already done with all of this Old English _mumbo jumbo_." When Hermione sheepishly smiled, Ginny released a soft shout of disbelief, shaking her head in the process. "Maybe this is the reason why Dumbledore chose you, of all people, to spend your whole day in this _godforsaken _library just to research about myths and legends of the infamous King Arthur and his trusted Merlin."

Hermione grinned and shrugged. "Maybe," she claimed. A wide yawn then tore through her lips and she lifted her arms above her head, trying to stretch her aching limbs. "Well, I guess I'll call this a night." A small grimace formed on her lips. "I am sure I'll be dreaming about this Battle of Camlan, though. Great Merlin, I kept on having dreams about everything I've read." A small disbelieving laugh escaped from her lips and she shook her head. "It's like I'm also in Camelot with all of the characters of the Arthurian legends."

Ginny looked highly amused. "You? In Camelot?" The redhead released a soft scoff. "_Right_."

"Anyway," Hermione said, slowly standing up from her seat. "Before you start ranting off about my overly imaginative brain, I'm going to retire to my bedroom now and take some rest."

The youngest Weasley also stood up from her seat and gave Hermione a hug. "Goodnight," she cheerfully said. Hermione bid her the same thing and watched as Ginny walked out of the library. The brunette pulled out her wand and charmed the books to go back to their proper places.

With one last look at the library, Hermione turned around and walked out of the room.

* * *

The moment Hermione walked down to the dining room to eat breakfast, she knew that something was terribly, _terribly _wrong. For one, all of the occupants of Grimmauld Place were already seated on their proper places. Apparently, Hermione had woken up later than them. When she looked up at the clock hanging on the wall, she was surprised to see that it was still seven in the morning. And Ron and Ginny were already _awake_.

"Did I miss something?" the brunette asked, humoured as she sat down beside Harry, the only vacant chair in the room. "All of you are awfully early." Her eyes widened upon seeing Ron's plateful of breakfast Mrs. Weasley had made. "Ronald, you're not _touching _your food."

To her utter surprise, Ginny started snivelling softly on her seat. The youngest Weasley pressed a hand against her mouth upon seeing Mrs. Weasley's pointed look. "S-sorry," Ginny choked behind her hand, looking down on her also untouched plate to keep her emotions at bay.

"What is going on?" Hermione asked, this time concluding that something was definitely wrong. All of them were wearing serious faces, even the twins, and Fred and George were _never _serious. Apparently, today was an exception and Hermione, with her heart turning cold, looked at Harry beside her.

"D-did the Death Eaters already attacked?" There was a slight tremor in her voice and Hermione tried to calm herself down. She had a nervous breakdown before, and that was when her parents were murdered by the Death Eaters in their own house. She was afraid that if she did not calm herself down, she would be an emotional wreck again.

Slowly, to her relief, Harry shook his head. She breathed a sigh of relief and uncertainly smiled. "Then, what is the matter?" she asked.

As if on cue, a loud pop from the drawing room was heard. They all knew that Dumbledore was back from Hogwarts to give them more information about Voldemort and his impending attack. Upon his arrival, Ginny had forgotten to be discrete for her tears grew horrible and helpless. Not even Mrs. Weasley could calm her down.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked again, this time determined to know the answer.

"Everything will be all right, Hermione," Tonks offered, talking for the first time. Her words contradicted her expression, though, as her eyes were already bright with unshed tears. Her hair was an awful shade of black, too – a color that signified Tonks' gloominess.

Lupin, noticing her distressed, placed his hand on top of hers, his grave face never turning away from Hermione.

Dumbledore then somberly approached her and placed a hand on top of Hermione's shoulder. "Miss Granger," he started, "please follow me." The Headmaster looked at The-Boy-Who-Lived beside her, whose face was now extremely pale for her own liking. "Mister Potter, please follow, too."

Wordlessly, Hermione nodded and stood up from her seat. Harry followed suit and all three of them walked out of the dining room. The brunette looked behind one last time and saw how everybody in the room seemed to look back at her mournfully. Immediately, she looked straight ahead, unable to bear the grief on their faces.

The Headmaster then led them inside an empty room and charmed the door to lock. A desk was inside and Dumbledore strolled towards it, sitting down on the chair behind it. His eyes instantly locked with hers and she realized, with a sinking heart, that their usual twinkle was gone.

Harry then surprisingly held her hand and gave it a squeeze, as if giving her as much comfort as he could give her. Hermione looked up at Harry with fear in her eyes, and then back at Dumbledore.

"Professor…" she started, her voice cracking with nervousness. She cleared her voice and took a deep breath. "Professor," she said, this time with more strength, "what is going on?"

Dumbledore offered her a small smile. "Please, Miss Granger, do sit down," he said.

Strangely, her legs felt heavy and she could not bring herself to move them and sit down on one of the ancient couches in the room. Harry had tugged her arm when she did not move and allowed him to direct her on one of the couches. Harry sat down on one of the armrests, his arm now instantly wrapping around her shoulders.

"What is going on?" Hermione demanded, now becoming angry. "I've asked this question countless times already but nobody seemed to want to give me the answer!"

"Miss Granger, please," the old wizard softly said, trying to appease her with his stare.

Beside her, she realized that Harry was starting to tremble. When she looked up at him, there was clear distress written all over his face. "I don't like this," Hermione muttered, looking back at Dumbledore. "_Please_, tell me. What is going on?"

"I have asked you to read about the Arthurian legends for the past weeks, Miss Granger," Dumbledore started, expelling a soft sigh. Hermione was surprised with how much exhaustion he exuded. She mulled that it was probably the first time she saw Dumbledore so… so _weak _and _tired_. "There is, of course, a purpose for asking you to do this."

Hermione stiffly nodded, already realizing this. Of course, there was a purpose. She had concluded that ever since Dumbledore came back from Hogwarts, tons of books about King Arthur and his adventures piled in his arms just to give them to the brunette and urged her to read more about it. The reason, of course, was something she still did not know.

"You are also aware that there are seven horcruxes that Voldemort created," Dumbledore repeated. "We have destroyed all six but one."

"Me," Harry croaked quietly beside her, talking for the very first time. Hermione's hand immediately shot up to place it on top of his other free hand. Her best friend smile down at her and she returned it back with an equally small one.

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, quite right," he continued. "And we all know that if we are to use the Killing Curse on Harry, he will die."

The brunette gulped, uncomfortable with the idea of Harry sprawled messily on the ground, lifeless. _Dead_.

"Why are you telling me this, Professor?" Hermione asked, frowning.

"Excalibur," Dumbledore declared. "Is this familiar to you?"

Hermione wryly smiled and nodded. Of course she knew about this. She had been reading about this for weeks already. "Yes," she said. "It is King Arthur's legendary sword. The one he had used to kill the traitor, Mordred."

The old wizard cracked a small smile. "Very good," he said. "Yes, Excalibur or Caledfwlch in Welsh. It is, indeed, the legendary sword of King Arthur. There are a lot of speculations that this specific sword has magic. It is, of course, the same sword that King Arthur had pulled from the rock, signifying his rightful title as the true king of Albion."

"The Once and Future King," Hermione corrected.

Dumbledore nodded and then slowly stood up from his seat. He started pacing, his face showing great conflict as he took every step. "Excalibur is said to be a sword that always knows its purpose upon being used," he continued, his right hand running thoughtfully through his white beard. "It has the ability to inflict different magnitudes of pain, depending on who it is being used to. Its power is extraordinary and I believe that it is the only weapon that can slay Voldemort's spirit inside Harry's body without killing him."

Her eyes widened, an idea suddenly coming into her mind. "What are you trying to say?" she accused, the color on her face draining.

"Hermione," Harry whispered, holding her chin to force her to look at him. The brunette watched upon seeing the defeat on his face. "Please, be _open-minded_."

Tears were already forming on her eyes and she wrenched away from Harry, fury now building up inside her system.

"It was said in the legend that the magical sword had disappeared after The Battle of Camlan where Mordred died and King Arthur was mortally wounded, leading to his imminent death," Dumbledore continued. "A lot of legendary people, wizard and Muggle alike, had scoured the whole world just to look for the sword. But then, none was successful and nobody knew its whereabouts."

Bitterly, Hermione glared up at Dumbledore. "And you want me to return back into time to steal it," she stated, matter-of-factly. Upon seeing the professor's apologetic look, her heart crumbled and the tears now streamed down her face. "I'm right, _aren't I_?"

"It's our only hope," the old wizard whispered, his tone surprisingly holding so much vulnerability.

"I'm sorry," Harry apologized as Hermione started crying. "I'm sorry, Hermione."

Hermione pulled away from Harry and stood up, wordlessly storming out of the room back to her bedroom.

* * *

"Hermione?" Harry whispered, slowly walking inside her room. The said brunette was lying down on her bed, her back facing him. "Dumbledore wishes to speak to you."

He heard a soft sniff and he silently smiled. Harry approached her bed and sat on it, his hand immediately running through her hair. "Everybody's worried about you," he stated.

"H-harry," she softly croaked, turning around to face him. The sight of her face broke his heart and immediately, his thumb started wiping the tears running down from her face. "Harry, I… I-I'm scared."

"You have every right in the damn world to be one, Hermione," The-Boy-Who-Lived said, nodding his head vigorously. "We're asking you to do a difficult task."

Slowly, Hermione sat up on her bed and now started to haphazardly wipe away her tears. "You know I'll do it, though," she meekly said, her shining eyes immediately connecting with his emerald ones. "For you. For _everyone_."

Harry drew her into a hug and held her tight. His fear showed, the fear of making her go to a different time period, one that they did not even know if it actually existed. The fear that she was going there, all _alone_, with no one to confide with. "I was against it at first," he softly said, wanting to offer it as his consolation.

Shakily laughing, she held him tighter. "I know," she blubbered. "Y-you _loathe _it when other people you care about do dangerous things for you while y-you just stay here, cooped inside this bloody place, until your fateful face-off with Voldemort arrive."

"You don't have to do it, you know," Harry said. "Dumbledore said this was merely an option, albeit the most probable one. We can always find another alternative."

"No," she said, shaking her head as she pulled away from him. "I have to do this, Harry. I-I admit; I was _furious_. Why did you keep this from me before my actual departure? I should know this, of all the goddman people, Harry, because it is _me _that will be sent back during King Arthur's reign to steal Excalibur."

"Dumbledore thinks it is for the better," Harry sighed, rolling his eyes. "You know him. He always thinks some things are always for the better, even though it is a little confusing for us."

Hermione sighed. "I'm leaving tomorrow, right?" she asked. When Harry nodded, she closed her eyes and wiped away her tears. "I'll try to do my best, Harry."

Smiling fondly, he placed his hand against her cheek. "I know you will," he said. "We all know that you will do your best, Hermione."

* * *

Grimmauld Place was awfully quiet today. All of them were gathered in the drawing room, waiting for Dumbledore's arrival.

Today, Hermione would be sent back to Ancient Camelot and do a task she did not imagine in her whole life she would do. The fury and fear had slightly dissipated now. She had calmed down tremendously yesterday, especially after Harry, Ron, and Ginny had stayed by her side. For the whole night, they also came up with an excuse for Hermione's arrival, in case she needed to have an answer. She was grateful for the ideas they had offered and memorized each and every suggestion.

As she looked at them now, she knew they were reluctant to say goodbye to her. There was this fear in them, thinking that if they said their goodbyes, they would not be able to see Hermione anymore.

Hermione jumped a little when Harry slid his hand into her own. Ron, copying Harry's actions, slid his hand into her other one. The brunette gave both of them a watery smile, smiling at the two boys that she had come to love and care for. Who knew they would be best friends? Before, Ron was this disgusted boy who thought she was too bossy for his own liking. But now, _look at them_, holding hands. Stranger things had happened and Hermione wished that once she got back from Camelot, Excalibur in her hand, she would still be able to greet her friends whole-heartedly.

Her musings then was cut short when Dumbledore apparated. Hermione immediately stood up as Dumbledore nodded his head, signalling her to follow him. She nodded and then followed, but before leaving the drawing room, she looked back and smiled at each and every faces that became important in her life. "I'll come back," she softly announced. They all smiled back, albeit tearfully, and nodded, knowing that she would, no matter what happened.

The brunette then walked out of the room and followed Dumbledore as he led her in the same room he revealed about the mission she was to do.

"I trust that you are ready, Miss Granger," Dumbledore said.

Frowning, Hermione sighed and shrugged, not really knowing what to answer back.

The old wizard then pulled out his wand and drew an ancient circle on the floor. There were symbols, which Hermione was not quite familiar with. "This is a symbol of the Old Religion," Dumbledore announced, sensing her curious look.

He then straightened back and pointed his wand at Hermione. Warily, she stared at the tip. "You need not worry, my dear student," Dumbledore said, softly chuckling. With a wave of his wand, her clothes changed and grimacing, Hermione felt instantly hot and restricted. "This is what the medieval peasants usually wore during King Arthur's reign. I am quite sure that it is best to instantly blend than stick out."

Stiffly, because the clothes felt a little uncomfortable, Hermione walked closer to the ancient symbol. Dumbledore muttered a spell, his wand pointed at the symbol. It grew white for a while before he placed the tip of his wand against Hermione's right temple. For a moment, she swayed, surprised by the new information that was forced into her mind.

She rapidly blinked and looked at Dumbledore, surprised to know that the image of the symbol was forever imprinted in her mind. "You will need this to go back home," Dumbledore stated, smiling kindly at Hermione.

The brunette looked back at the symbol and nervously swallowed. "Are you sure this will work?" she asked.

Dumbledore sighed. "The least we can do is to try," he said.

Fear gripped her heart. "You… you don't know if this will work?" she asked, her voice a little high-pitched.

"Miss Granger…"

"I know, I know," she said. "Our only hope, right?"

The old Headmaster smiled kindly at Hermione and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Miss Granger, I will not lie and tell you that everything will turn out okay," he said. "Because, everything _might _not turn out in the way that we expected." He paused and then took a deep breath. "We are tampering Time here. Momentarily confounding it to believe that nothing had changed; that, once you are sent back to Ancient Camelot, you truly belong there. Therefore, this quest you are asked to do is dangerous. We do not know what will happen to you once you arrive there. There might be side effects, one that will be dangerous even to your own life. But Miss Granger, _Hermione_, we have to try."

Hermione then earnestly nodded and closed her eyes. She tried to drive out the fear that was building inside her system. "I-I understand," she whispered.

"It is perfectly acceptable to be afraid," Dumbledore told her.

She cracked a sad smile and nodded. "Of course," she said. Hermione then pulled away from the Headmaster and walked inside the ancient symbol. She stopped right at the very middle and turned to Dumbledore, a determined look now on her face. "I'm ready, Dumbledore."

The Headmaster nodded and lifted his wand, pointing it directly at her. "_Ándaga, béo geondmenge and forlæte hie áfær_," he boomed. The ancient symbol grew golden and Hermione gasped, feeling a sudden pull. "_Ándaga, cwæ álíefe and forlæte hie ádríeg hie sculan_."

A small, golden orb was produced and slowly engulfed Hermione's form. Hermione looked around, her hand slowly reaching out to touch it. It was solid, she mused, as Dumbledore's voice grew louder and stronger.

"_Áciere áfær in ándagan and forlæte__drýcræfte béo úre begíemend_." Hermione noticed that she was becoming more incorporeal and transparent, the pull getting stronger and more painful. "_Áciere áfær in ándagan and áhredde ús á_!" **[1]**

His last words rang loudly in the room. Unwittingly, Hermione released a scream as the pull grew unbelievably stronger. Her eyes connected momentarily at Dumbledore, and as he mouthed the words "good luck", his figure became fainter and fainter until, all Hermione could see was black.

* * *

Merlin, disgruntled, immediately ran towards Arthur, his crossbow clutched tightly in his hands. He was not able to see an uprooted root, though, for he tripped on one and unceremoniously landed on his face.

"Merlin, you idiot, what's taking you so long!" the Prince furiously whispered, his eyes trained intently on a deer he had spotted a few meters from them.

The manservant stood up with a grunt, glowering darkly at Arthur. He could not believe he was to answer his every beck and call obediently and tirelessly. _'What was I thinking when I saved this clotpole again?' _he asked himself, once again running towards the prince. His eyes were trained on the ground this time, making sure to avoid anything that could possibly trip him again. But then, he was unable to see Arthur move, and came crashing into his chest when he wasn't looking.

"MERLIN!" Arthur barked, and his manservant immediately rolled away from his chest.

"I apologize, sire," he said, offering up his hand to help the Prince up. Arthur instead stood up without his help, a huge scowl on his face upon realizing that they had scared the deer away.

Furious, he turned at Merlin, who in return stared back at him innocently. "Well, you know what people say, Prince Arthur," he joked, grinning to appease his furious master. "There are many deer in the forest." He chuckled, humoured by his own joke, but Arthur continued to be stoic and furious. Immediately, Merlin straightened up and stopped laugh. "Right, we must continue."

Arthur grabbed his neckerchief roughly and pushed him to the ground. Once again, his face painfully connected with the dirty ground. A soft groan escaped from his lips as he stood up, wiping off the dirt that had clung to his clothes. With a grimace, he knew that washing them off would be a gruelling task. But then again, what couldn't magic do?

Merlin silently followed Arthur, already thinking of a great time to wash his clothes by secretly using his magic. He knew Gaius would have his head if he discovered he had been using his magic once again for convenience.

The manservant sighed and shook his head. It was very much unfair to him that he could not practice magic, all because the king prohibited the whole kingdom to. Of course he knew that he had lost his wife from magic, but that did not necessarily mean that everybody who possessed such a gift was evil already.

"_You must understand how Uther's heart broke when Queen Ygraine died_," Gaius constantly reminded him during times when he would whine to him about the injustice of everything. "_Have patience, Merlin, and your desire to practice magic freely will soon come true_."

He came to Camelot, leaving Ealdor and his mother, because he thought life would be better here in Camelot. Oh, how wrong he was. For example, he just had to be unfortunate enough to serve under the most impossible prat he had ever met in his whole life.

"Merlin!" the said prat cried. Merlin sighed once, praying to the gods above to spare him from his impending misery.

As he followed Arthur, he still sometimes could not believe that he was destined to be the greatest King of Camelot, the same person that would unite all of the kingdoms and create Albion. The Dragon also pointed out that he could even bring back magic of the Old Religion to the New Age, which he knew Merlin desires the most.

"Did you hear that?" Arthur asked, cutting him off from his musings.

Blinking, Merlin looked around and strained his ears. "I don't think I can hear some - "

"Shh," the Prince said, raising a hand to stop him from talking. Arthur then grabbed his crossbow from Merlin's hands and held it in his attack position. Slowly, he started to walk, with Merlin meekly following him.

A noise from a nearby bush was heard and Merlin's eyes widened. Looking at Arthur's back, he readied himself in case it turned out to be a dangerous beast.

Arthur crept closer, telling Merlin to wait. As usual, his manservant did not listen and still followed him behind. The Prince looked at him and rolled his eyes, but Merlin merely shrugged his shoulders.

The noise grew louder and frantic. Arthur then stopped and waited with bated breath, the crossbow in his hand already ready to attack whatever beast was lurking behind the bushes.

A creature then emerged, and the arrow on the crossbow was released. Horrifyingly, the Prince realized that a dirty peasant woman, whose eyes were wide and fearful, was the creature that had emerged from the bushes. Unbeknownst to him, Merlin acted immediately. Directing his eyes at the flying arrow, he charmed it to hit a nearby trunk instead.

Silence followed as Arthur and Merlin stared at the stranger. To their surprise, the girl released a strange noise at the back of her throat before fainting.

* * *

**[1] Ándaga, béo geondmenge and forlæte hie áfær. Ándaga, cwæ álíefe and forlæte hie ádríeg hie sculan. Áciere áfær in ándagan and forlæte drýcræfte béo úre begíemend. Áciere áfær in ándagan and áhredde ús á. - Time, be confused and let her journey back. Time, please permit and let her do her task. Go back in time and let magic be your guide. Go back in time and save us all.**

* * *

**A/N: So, how do you like it so far? Tell me in your reviews!**

**ANNOUNCEMENT: **

**Okay, I know that I said in my previous story, "When Two Worlds Collide", that I will be in a loooooong hiatus after posting the last chapter. That is still quite true, my dear readers, and I am merely posting the first chapter of "Ancient Help" to see how you will all react with my new story. **

**Dear Merlin, I've written the whole outline already and can I just say that I struggled writing? Who knew incorporating Hermione into the events that had happened in Ancient Camelot was hard. I tried to write her, with Gwen, Merlin, Arthur, Gaius, and Morgana, as **_**flawless **_**as possible. Although I'm already writing the chapter where everything is starting to become eventful, I still struggle. **

**I know BBC Merlin shows inaccurate stories of King Arthur and his people. Well, **_**inaccurate **_**seems a little harsh – they give **_**twists **_**of the usual stories that we already know. Truth be told, I haven't read any King Arthur books; thus, I'm only basing everything from BBC Merlin itself. Perhaps, I should be forgiven if I make some little twists of my own to echo the credibility of the awesome series, yes? **

**Also, all the spells that I will be using in this story is in Old English. Seeing that I am totally clueless of this language, I am using an online translator. Haha, maybe they'd be inaccurate so if anybody here is familiar, then I'd be happy for you to translate all the spells that I wish to use. **

**SO, just to clarify, I will not be posting the second chapter after a looooooong time. Perhaps, I'll feel inspired for a day and post it on a day you least expected. Do know, though, that I am trying my bloody best to complete this story. I am **_**awfully **_**in love with the outline that I've made and I just hope that I will make a brilliant story out of it. **

**THAT'S IT FOR NOW! Maybe, along the way, people who are quite familiar with the medieval age and King Arthur's stories will be able to help me make the period of this story believable. LOL, after all, I value your opinions and suggestions. **

**Until next time and I do hope that you will also give this crossover a chance :D **

**With love,  
****WickedlyAwesomeMe**

**P.S.  
****So, let me take this opportunity to thank ALL those who have loved, favorited, and reviewed "When Two Worlds Collide". The amount of reviews is **_**unimaginable **_**and I cannot believe how successful the story had been. Maybe, make me happier if you also give this story a chance? Mehehe XD With love, WAM!**


	2. The Legendary Warlock

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot, for Merlin's sake! **

* * *

**A/N: So yeah, here's chapter two of "Ancient Help"! I decided to post the next chapter today because I'm already on the fortieth chapter of this whole story. For my new readers, I have this habit of finishing ALL of the chapters first before posting the actual story online. Apparently, this one is an exception because, well, I still have fourteen chapters to type before finishing the whole story.**

**ANYWAY, please read and review! Do enjoy! :D**

* * *

**Chapter Two: The Legendary Warlock**

* * *

"Will she be all right, Gaius?" Merlin asked as soon as he walked inside the Court Physician's bedchambers. The girl that he and Arthur had found in the woods was now lying on top of Gaius' worktable, still unconscious.

The old physician did not look up from his book when he answered Merlin. "She will be," he said. "I'm quite surprised there are no deadly wounds on her body, Merlin, except for some scratches and bruises she had acquired after fainting in the forest."

Merlin pulled out one stool from the table and sat down opposite Gaius, thoughtfully looking at the girl. She had bushy brown hair, one that rivalled Gwen's dark one, which was now splayed around her pale face. Her eyebrows were knitted together and the young warlock suspected that she was having a fitful sleep. She seemed perfectly all right to him, though, except, from what Gaius pointed out, the bruises and scratches that were on her body.

Gingerly, he absentmindedly lifted his hand and brushed off some hair that was stuck on her sweaty face. While doing so, he was surprised at how she flinched against his touch. He immediately pulled away, frowning when a soft groan escaped from her lips. He looked at Gaius questioningly.

"I believe she is having a nightmare," Gaius explained, also staring down at the brunette worriedly. He went back to the potion he was making and dropped a few more herbs inside, mixing it using a wooden ladle. He scooped a spoonful and slowly offered it to Merlin. "Tell me what you smell."

Incredulous, he looked from his mentor down to the wooden ladle and took a whiff. "It smells like chamomile to me, Gaius," he said.

Gaius then nodded his head and placed the ladle back into his cauldron. "Ah, I think I'm growing older now," he said, shaking his head. "My senses are starting to fail me. Thank you, Merlin."

The manservant grinned and shrugged. "Anytime you need me," he said, once again looking down at the slumbering brunette. He noted that her pink lips were slightly parted, wisps of breath blowing out from her face. Another soft groan escaped from her lips, one that made her uncomfortably shift on the table. Merlin once again reached for her forehead, but was surprised when she woke up with a gasp.

Her brown eyes stared blearily at both of them. Merlin, with a frown, stared back at Gaius.

"How are you feeling?" the Court Physician asked. The eyes of the stranger settled on him and she blinked, as if unable to hear his question. But then, much to the surprised of the two, the girl bolted upright suddenly and backed away from them, her eyes once again filling with the fear Merlin had seen when they found her in the forest. Her abrupt actions had caused her to sway in nausea. Merlin was fast enough to grab onto her arm and steady her.

"Calm down," Gaius said, placing a comforting hand on her other arm. "We are not going to hurt you."

She shot a look at Merlin and he stared, not knowing what to do. Slowly, the young woman looked back at Gaius and swallowed. "May I ask where I am?" she inquired.

"You are in Camelot now, my dear girl," Gaius said. "Inside the king's castle."

Merlin was confused when the girl looked very relieved upon knowing that information. "W-why am I here?" she asked, looking around. Her eyes widened for a bit as they landed on some of the peculiar things inside Gaius room. Involuntarily, Merlin smiled. He knew that Gaius room was filled with medicinal clutters he knew would soon be confusing for those who would enter this room.

"You were found unconscious in the woods," Merlin offered. "Thankfully, you weren't injured when we were out hunting. We, um, brought you here so that Gaius can look at you."

She turned her head at him and thoughtfully nodded. She blinked her ridiculously wide eyes and offered him a small smile. "Yes, thank you," she said. Merlin slightly flushed and vigorously nodded his head.

"May I ask for your name?" Gaius said, attracting the attention of the strange girl once again.

"My name is Hermione," she said. "Hermione of Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts?" Gaius said, frowning. "What a strange name for a place. I have not heard of this before."

"That is because it is a far away kingdom; so far away from Camelot that sometimes, people overlooked the fact that it existed," she explained. Merlin looked back at Gaius and saw him thoughtfully think, before slowly nodding his head.

"The world is a vast place," the Court Physician said. "Not even the King must have discovered this place yet." He looked back at Hermione and offered her a kind smile. "Do you remember anything, Hermione? Of why you were running in the woods?"

Once again, the fear was back in her eyes and she slowly nodded. "I-I ran away from home," she explained. "There was a building war in our kingdom. K-king Albus and the Knights of the Order were already building their forces." To Merlin's surprise, the girl's eyes filled with unwanted tears and she looked away. "A dark sorcerer by the name Lord Voldemort was threatening to overthrow our king and claim Hogwarts as his own. Apparently, our King Albus had angered him and he wishes to seek revenge."

Gaius frowned and comfortingly patted her arm. "I am sorry to hear that," he said.

She quickly wiped away her tears and sniffed. "I decided to run away to save myself," she continued. "I… I live alone already, with no relatives with me, and I feared for my life and decided to come to Camelot to build a new life."

"Perhaps if you asked help from the king, he will be able to give some aid to your kingdom," Gaius offered, but Hermione shook her head.

"Our King is a stubborn one," she said, a wry smile on her face. "He did not want to ask help from other Kings in fear of them getting attacked. I told you, we are fighting against a powerful warlock. One spell of his can bring a whole kingdom down."

Merlin frowned and looked at Gaius. "I am sure that if the King hears about this sorcerer, he will attack him without any second thoughts," Merlin said, a hint of bitterness in his voice. Discovering that a powerful warlock was wrecking havoc in this girl's, Hermione's, own kingdom made him angered. Dark warlocks like this Lord Voldemort was the reason why those who wished to practice magic freely for the betterment of the kingdom were being discriminated and punished.

Gaius gave him a warning look and he slightly glared, looking away from him immediately.

"Please, you must not anger Lord Voldemort," she pleaded, her eyes once again wide with fear. "I am sure that King Arthur wants to protect his people more than face the wrath of a vengeful sorcerer."

"King _Uther_," Merlin mindlessly corrected.

A look of confusion crossed her face. "Excuse me?" she asked.

"Arthur is Uther's son," Gaius clearly explained. "Prince Arthur is the Crown Prince of Camelot. Uther is currently the King of our kingdom."

Merlin watched as all of the color on her face disappeared. "Are you quite all right?" he inquired, alarmed how she suddenly started trembling.

"Arthur is not king yet?" she asked, trepidation in her eyes.

"Oh, how I mourn for that day," Merlin joked, attempting to humour the girl. But when she merely stared at him, wide-eyed and frightened, all humour disappeared from his face. "No," he said, quickly answering her question. "Arthur isn't king yet."

Hermione was starting to panic, even Gaius noticed it. "Is something the matter, Hermione?" the old physician asked.

Swallowing, she looked back at Gaius and shook her head. "I was just surprised, I apologize," she said. "I-I thought Arthur is already the King of Camelot."

"Perhaps, your kingdom must really be too far away from Camelot to know this information," Gaius said, worriedly looking at Merlin. The young manservant merely shrugged, not really knowing what to do.

"I know this might sound odd," Hermione slowly continued, "but, may I ask for your names?"

"My name is Gaius," the older of the two said. "And I am the Court Physician to the King and Camelot. And he" – he gestured at the young boy – "is Merlin. He is Prince Arthur's personal manservant."

"M-Merlin?" she breathed out, her astonishment increasing ten-fold. Merlin knitted his eyebrows in confusion, slowly nodding his head for confirmation. Her eyes almost bulged out in shock and he noted that her trembling increased.

"Gaius," Merlin said, "I think she isn't taking this news quiet well at all."

Hermione chuckled nervously, the sound coming out as a little odd and high-pitched. "I am sorry, I'm a little tired," she said. "May I be left alone for a while now?"

Gaius and Merlin shared a look. The Court Physician looked highly curiously, while Merlin frowned in return. "Of course," Gaius finally said, scooping out a spoonful of the potion he had made and placed some inside a goblet. "But, you must drink this first, Hermione. I am sure you had a tiring day."

Wordlessly, she grabbed the cup from Gaius' hands and drank its contents. The effect of the potion was noticeable, seeing that her tremors gradually stopped.

"Merlin, if you can please guide her to your room," the old physician said.

The young warlock nodded and stood up, offering his hand to help Hermione up. The brunette once again looked at him strangely, and then to his outstretched hands. Gingerly, she placed one of her own in his. Merlin was surprised to feel that her hand was strangely smooth, seeing that she was a peasant. He had held his mother's hand and Gwen's hand before, and they were rough and calloused due to the numerous chores they did.

Hermione then gingerly stood up and swayed a little. Merlin instinctively wrapped an arm around her waist to stop her fall.

"Thank you," she whispered, a little reluctantly.

Merlin looked at her and nodded. As he guided her to his room, he could feel her tension.

"Thank you," she said once again, this time breaking off from his arms. "I can manage on my own now… Merlin."

He looked at her peculiarly, especially because of how his name came out from her mouth. He detected a slight shake in her voice, an unspoken disbelief. And as he turned his back and walked out of his room, he could feel her eyes on him.

"She is a very strange girl," Gaius announced as Merlin finally closed the door behind him. The young warlock strode back to his previous seat and sat down. "But her life in this place called Hogwarts is a little saddening, isn't it?"

Merlin frowned and shrugged. He placed his chin on top of his palm and watched Gaius fix his potion materials. "She looked at me strangely when you told her my name," Merlin said. "Why is that?"

Gaius rolled his eyes. "I am sure that it is merely your imagination, Merlin," he said. "Now, aren't you supposed to polish Arthur's armour?"

"I've done that already," the young warlock said.

"Good, because I like you to go to the woods and gather these ingredients for me." Gaius gave him a basket and a list of different herbs and spices.

Merlin pursed his lips and nodded. "Right, errands," he said, lifting himself off the stool and grabbing the basket. "Do I have to do other things afterwards, Gaius? Because, you know, Merlin is the errand boy and he doesn't need some rests." There was a hint of sarcasm in his voice and he stared petulantly at his mentor.

"Oh, yes, thank you for reminding me," Gaius said, not looking up from a book he was browsing now. "My clothes need some washing, too. I left them on top of my bed."

The manservant now scowled, disbelieving that Gaius was unable to hint his sarcasm. He turned around and stomped out of the room. He was unable to see how Gaius fondly smiled upon his departure, and then returned back to what he was previously doing.

* * *

"Father, this girl that Merlin and I had found in the forest – she doesn't have a proper home anymore," Prince Arthur claimed. After hearing her story, this Hermione of Hogwarts, from Gaius, instant compassion filled his heart. Of course, he was sometimes known in the kingdom as an arrogant prat, but when it came to helping those who were in need, he never had second thoughts about it.

King Uther slowly looked up from the parchment he was holding, a look of indifference on his face. "Her welfare doesn't concern me, Arthur," Uther said. "I believe you should not concern yourself with a lowly peasant, too."

Arthur frowned. "She ran away from home," he added, hopeful to persuade his father. "She does not have a place to live anymore. We must help her."

"Arthur…"

"_Father_," Arthur emphasized, "please."

"Maybe you should listen to him, Uther," Morgana Pendragon claimed. The King's ward rolled her eyes upon seeing Arthur's grateful look thrown her way. "I believe I need another maidservant. I think I've been tiring Gwen these past few days, seeing that she had other work besides attending to my needs."

Uther turned his eyes at Morgana, contemplating. Arthur had to restrain a scowl from showing, knowing that his father would not take it lightly. He thought it was a little unfair that every time Morgana spoke, Uther listened and considered. While, if Arthur suggested things, sometimes Uther ruthlessly brushed them off.

"All right," Uther finally said, releasing a soft sigh in defeat. "But, pray tell me, where will she live?"

Morgana turned to her maidservant and offered her a small smile. "Gwen must be feeling lonely in her house now," the King's ward said. "Would you like to take in this girl for now, Gwen?"

Morgana's maidservant blinked, astonished at being addressed politely outside her mistress' bedroom. In Morgana's room, they were friends since the fair lady despised belittling Gwen. The late blacksmith's daughter had been her maidservant ever since they were young; thus, they had undergone a lot of things together. Morgana now considered her as a friend, much to Gwen's embarrassment, but the maidservant still humbly accepted Morgana's good treatment of her.

"Of course, my lady," Guinevere finally answered.

"Thank you," Morgana said with a smile, turning back to the king.

Gwen smiled and then caught Arthur's eyes. She blushed, upon seeing his grateful nod, and she politely grinned back, the secret they both shared echoing at the back of her heart.

"Very well," Uther said. "Summon the girl so that she will know all of these."

Arthur bowed his head, thanking his father. "Merlin," he called. A frown graced his face when his manservant did not immediately come forward to him. "Merlin," he called louder for the second time. Again, the boy was nowhere to be found. The Prince looked behind and was surprised to see that his manservant was not present at all.

"_Merlin_!" he called, this time with an obvious furious strain in his voice. He shot a look at his father, who was now curiously looking at him. "Where is that idiot?" he softly asked himself. King Uther had been steadily growing wary of Arthur's manservant for days now and had been offering for him to find another. Arthur, of course, would never replace Merlin. Who would he bully into doing mundane and sometimes ridiculous things now?

Just then, the door of the Throne Room opened and Arthur's manservant came bustling inside. A look of discretion was seen on Merlin's face, making it look like he had not been absent at all. When he turned to Arthur, he almost jumped in surprise. The Prince, on the other hand, glowered darkly at him.

"Where have you been?" he furiously whispered.

"I-I've been doing some errands for Gaius, sire," the manservant explained.

Arthur sighed and rolled his eyes. "Go back and ask for the girl," he said. "King Uther is summoning her."

"But sire, I just came back from the woods and I am awfully tired. And… _of course_, sire." Merlin's last words were a little muffled after Arthur had inconspicuously stomped on his right foot. With a pained look on his face, he bowed down to the king and slightly limped out of the room.

"Is something the matter with your servant, Arthur?" Uther asked, strangely looking at Merlin.

The Prince tried to keep a straight face. "Oh, you know him, Father," he claimed. "Still a simpleton."

"Are you sure you do not want a new one?" the King asked. "I can always find a much more efficient servant for you."

Arthur waved his hand dismissively. "No, no, Father, do not even bother."

Uther still looked at him with a frown before returning back to his parchment. "All right, if you wish it," he said.

Prince Arthur then bowed down, excused himself, and walked out of the Council Chamber.

* * *

She could not believe that Dumbledore's magic did not properly work!

Hermione was wide awake in apparently _Merlin's _bedroom, unable to contain the panic she was feeling.

Oh, how ecstatic she was when she discovered from Gaius, the Court Physician, that she was able to successfully arrive in Camelot. Her made up excuse of the Kingdom of Hogwarts, King Albus and the Knights of the Order, and Lord Voldemort seemed credible enough. She was able to tell them without stumbling and all. But, good Godric, how her blood froze when she realized that the supposedly King Arthur was still a _Prince_. And how could she forget? The legendary warlock, Merlin himself, was still a _goddamn _teenager.

"What am I going to do?" she whispered to no one. The weight of the whole problem just started sinking in and Hermione felt like crying. In this ancient time, where she knew no one, she knew she must face this whole quest alone.

Hermione figured that Excalibur might still not be made. Or, if it was already, it might probably be stuck in the stone that the legend had said, waiting for King Arthur's arrival to claim it and to pull it out from the stone.

That mere thought made her panic all the more. She concluded that if Excalibur was still absent at this time, she would be spending an awfully longer period of time in Ancient Camelot than what she had originally thought. Hermione had always guessed that she would stay here for a week or at most, a month. She had planned of coming in the kingdom as merely a new resident of Camelot and be as insignificant as possible. And then, at the dead of the night, she would creep inside Arthur's bedchambers, steal Excalibur, and then, return back to her world.

The brunette sighed and slowly sat up from Merlin's bed. She massaged the bridge of her nose, annoyed that a mistake from Dumbledore's spell had made this quest all the more difficult.

Her hand then inserted inside her pocket, acquiring comfort from her smooth wand. A frown then appeared on her face, remembering how King Uther had despised magic and instantly killed those who possessed one. Horror grew in her heart, knowing that she must be discreet with her magic if she wanted to save her life.

Immediately, she pulled out her wand and inspected it. If she were to stay in this place and live like a Muggle, she swore she would not be able to survive. She was in the fifth century of the world, for goodness' sake! Everything here was still simple, yet complicated at the same time. Everything was different from her own time. Even Merlin's bedroom looked far different from the room that she had in Grimmauld Place. She noted with dismay how his room looked messy, looking as if a great whirlwind had come in and wrecked havoc.

The door then was suddenly opened and Hermione hastily pocketed her magical stick. In came the great Merlin himself, looking at her quite sheepishly. She could not help it when she started staring at him. She was in the presence of the legendary warlock, one that was even viewed as a Wizard god in their own world. He looked brilliantly ordinary. As she stared, she observed that he was too normal for her own liking.

"Um, yes," he started, his cheeks reddening a little. "King Uther wishes to speak to you, Hermione."

She blinked, her eyes widening a little. "King… Uther?" she asked, surprised. Why did the current King of Camelot want to speak to her?

"Yes," Merlin said, slowly nodding his head.

A frown gradually formed on her face. "All right," she said, slowly standing up on the bed. She swayed for a bit, her hand immediately grabbing the bedside table to steady herself. To her surprise, Merlin was immediately by her side, his hands outstretched in case she wobbled again.

"Are you all right?" he asked, slight concern on his face. "Will you manage?"

She nodded, slowly removing her hand from the table. Hermione reckoned the nausea she was feeling was a side effect of time travelling approximately a thousand years back.

Shaking her head, she tried to clear her muddled mind and took a few steps. "Thank you, I'll manage," she said, relieved that her nausea was dissipating.

Merlin had watched for a while, waiting if she would sway on her feet again. Thankfully, she seemed all right now. The Prince's manservant then gestured her out of his bedroom. When Hermione walked out of it, the Court Physician was nowhere to be found. Looking back, she frowned at Merlin uncertainly, who then kindly gestured at the door.

"Don't worry," he claimed. "The King does not bite."

She stared at him incredulously. He seemed to be making this situation lighter by joking. Involuntarily, she flashed him a small smile and followed him.

Their walk was a little awkward with mostly silence in between them. Merlin would constantly ask her if she was feeling all right and she would constantly tell him she was. Hermione rather preferred the silence, though. And Merlin, she thought, somehow got her message.

Finally, they arrived in front of a vast door. Two soldiers opened the door for the both of them and Merlin strode inside. Hermione found herself standing rooted on the spot as she stared, surprised to see the room inside. This room held so much history that it made Hermione's heart swell a little. She had always loved history, which was probably why Dumbledore had chosen her to do this task. And to be standing in an ancient kingdom herself? _'Wow,' _she thought, taking in a deep breath.

Merlin then realized that he was not being followed and looked behind. "Come on," he called.

Hermione snapped out of her stupor and immediately walked inside. By now, King Uther, Prince Arthur, and an unfamiliar beautiful lady were now staring at her in curiosity.

"I trust you had rested well," Arthur surprisingly said.

She wordlessly nodded, at loss of what to do.

"I am sincerely sorry of what had happened in the forest," he continued. "I must have given you a fright when I released the arrow."

Once again, she nodded.

"We heard about your… unfortunate situation," Uther suddenly said. Hermione's eyes landed on him and she found herself trembling a little. He did not look amiable, as opposed to his son sitting on his right. "I have arranged the necessary things to help you build a new life in Camelot."

Uther then gestured at the beautiful lady sitting on his left. She gave Hermione a kind, warm smile, and she found herself smiling back. "The Lady Morgana will gladly accept you as her maidservant," he declared. "You must attend to her every need."

The smile on Hermione's face froze as she stared at her new mistress. _'Morgana?' _she asked herself, her eyes widening a little. _'__**The **__Morgan le Fay?' _

What in Godric's name was she doing here? Looking so kind and friendly when she was supposedly the evil half-sister in the legend?

Uther then gestured at the servant standing behind Morgana's throne. She had olive-tanned skin, with curly, black hair that almost rivalled her own. She gave her a kind, reassuring smile and Hermione was only able to blink, still trying to make herself believe that she was going to be the legendary Morgana's new maidservant.

"And this is Guinevere," Uther continued. "She is also Morgana's maidservant and she kindly volunteered her home to take you in."

This time, all the colour on her face disappeared. _'Guinevere?' _she cried inside. _'__**Queen **__Guinevere?' _But why was she a peasant? Much less, Morgana's own maidservant? According to the legend, she was Arthur's queen and wife. She was supposed to be the daughter of a noble, who would later on become Arthur's bride and love.

"That is all," Uther said, coolly looking at her. "You are now dismissed."

Hermione swallowed, finding herself unable to move. Her eyes had now widened with sheer panic and she could not stop herself from trembling. It was only when Merlin laid a comforting hand on her arm that she broke out from her trance.

Immediately, she bowed down to the king and turned around. She could hear Merlin's footsteps following her behind.

Before she could completely walk out of the room, she looked behind and found the picture she was beholding peculiar. A smiling Morgana was talking to Prince Arthur while lowly servant Guinevere listened from behind, unable to suppress the smile on her face.

Hermione looked back ahead, trying to control her nerves. A lot of things turned out different from what she had initially researched. But then again, the history of Ancient Camelot had always been quite obscure in the modern world. A lot of things she had read were probably not true. _Still_, the shock that she felt after discovering that the roles that the characters of the Arthurian legend were different from what they should be assuming was overwhelming.

"Are you quite all right?" Merlin suddenly asked.

She looked at him, wryly smiled, and answered, "Oh yes, I'm perfectly fine." _'And I would gladly dig a hole and bury myself in disbelief, knowing I am thrust into a time different from what I had initially believed in,' _she quickly added inside her mind.

As Merlin uncertainly smiled at her, she swallowed and looked away, hoping against hope that things would turn out in a way that would be favourable to her.

* * *

Guinevere stared strangely at her new housemate. The girl, Hermione, was uncertainly standing at the very middle of the room, her eyes roaming all over her house.

"You can sit down, if you like," Gwen offered. The brunette jumped a little at her voice and once again looked at her. Gwen frowned and looked away, once again feeling unsettled by her gaze. The way Hermione looked at her was peculiar; it was as if it held some knowledge that the blacksmith's daughter could not even decipher.

Wordlessly, Hermione scuttled towards the nearest stool and sat down.

An awkward silence then stretched between the two. Gwen nervously looked around, at loss of what to do. The girl seemed nice and friendly when Merlin had showed her when she dropped off in Gaius and Merlin's bedchamber. But then again, she was still unconscious from her fright of almost being hit by Arthur's arrow. Now that the girl was wide awake, Gwen could not shake off the feeling that she was quite a little odd.

"I… I heard about what happened to your kingdom from Merlin," she said, slowly lowering herself down in another stool. "I am sorry."

To her surprise, the girl weakly gave her a smile. "Thank you," she offered quietly.

Gwen found herself smiling gently at Hermione. Quietly observing her, she thought that the brunette looked a little exhausted. She deduced that it was probably not only the physical exhaustion that she always felt after doing her chores in the castle. There was also this certain _sadness _in her eyes and Gwen wondered what horrors she had witnessed to make her look so… vulnerable.

"Excuse me, but may I use your loo?" Hermione suddenly asked.

Guinevere blinked, frowning. "I'm sorry?" she asked.

The brunette's eyes widened for a bit and then cleared her throat. "Privy," she immediately corrected. "I meant privy."

She stared at her strangely for a while before answering, "There are a few in the village square. I am not entirely sure if the line would be long today." Gwen stood up and gestured at the back door of the house. "We have a makeshift privy, though. If you cannot hold it in anymore, you can use it instead. Just make sure to empty it in the castle moat. Some of the neighbours complain of the smell."

Gwen looked back at Hermione and saw how a look of horror now graced her features. "Are you all right?" she asked.

"Yes," the brunette squeaked.

"Aren't you going to use the privy now?" she asked.

To her surprise, Hermione vigorously shook her head. "Thank you, but I think I can still hold it in," she said.

"All right," Gwen said, slowly reaching for the door. "I have to attend to Lady Morgana's needs today. Arthur… _Prince _Arthur said you could rest for the whole day and start working tomorrow." Immediately, she looked away from Hermione, her cheeks red due to the embarrassing slip she had made. She needed to start calling Arthur with his title every time they met, so that she could not repeat the same mistake again. Oh, what horror she would feel if she addressed Arthur by his mere name in front of the King!

She looked back at Hermione, gave her one last uncertain smile, before leaving her house.

* * *

Of course she was living in the medieval times. How could she forget that decent toilets were still nonexistent?

Once Guinevere was gone, Hermione shakily pushed herself off the stool and approached the humble bed Gwen had provided for her. Slowly, she lied down on it and closed her eyes, trying to calm her nerves.

A lot of strange discoveries had happened to the brunette and she thought she might call this a night. God knows how her heart would take it if she discovered another shocking revelation that was different from what she had thoroughly researched in Grimmauld Place.

Frustrated, she reckoned that everything she had learned about the Arthurian legend might not have been important at all. Although there were important discoveries, such as who were the important people in the legend and what role they would play in King Arthur's life, so far there were things that had confused her.

Arthur Pendragon was still the prince. Morgana Pendragon was King Uther's ward. Guinevere was the blacksmith's daughter and Morgana's maidservant. And Merlin, oh _Merlin_, was currently young and probably unwise for his age and the manservant to the prince.

Hermione closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She might as well sleep now. Perhaps, in her dreams, she would still be in Hogwarts, happy together with all those people she knew, and not in a place where things were slowly turning her world upside down.

* * *

**A/N: That's it for now! This chapter is probably uneventful, seeing that I merely introduced all of the characters that would play an important role in this story.**

**I'm not quite sure when I would post the next chapter. Perhaps, if I've already written fifty chapters of "Ancient Help"? Hehe, I have no idea. I'm still on hiatus and I'm only posting this stuff online, which I've honestly written for like almost five or six months ago. **

**Thank you to all those who read, reviewed, favorited, and followed this story. I know it's still knew, and the pairing is quite different (and dare I say it, odd), but you still gave it a chance. **

**The whole story will be set after Season 2: The Lady of the Lake (BBC Merlin). I thought it would be fitting after Freya's death and everything XD ALSO, it is best if you have some knowledge of the whole series. After all, this is still based from the BBC Merlin series. **

**Anyway, that's it for now! Do watch for my next update :D **

**With love,  
****WickedlyAwesomeMe**


	3. A Day in Camelot

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series and BBC Merlin. I only own the plot. :)**

* * *

**A/N: And, here's the third chapter of "Ancient Help"! It's been a few weeks, and do know that I've been quite busy. Today, though, we have no classes, so I thought that it'd be awesome to post a new chapter. **

**So, without further ado, here's chapter three of "Ancient Help"! Read and review, and do enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Thr****ee: A Day in Camelot**

* * *

Merlin was so sure now; Hermione of Hogwarts was a one, strange girl.

A while ago, Merlin had met Guinevere on her way to the castle. The said maidservant was now in the kitchens, preparing for Lady Morgana's breakfast. Hermione was nowhere to be found, according to Gwen, who then said that when she woke up, the brunette had already left her house.

"_She had been silent the whole night_," Gwen said when she woke up Hermione for their dinner. "_She had not said a single thing and I thought she was lost in her own little world_."

The young warlock knew she was still adjusting in this new kingdom. He then wondered what Hogwarts looked like, with her awfully feeling distressed when she had to run away from her home and save herself from the wrath of Lord Voldemort.

Gwen also told him about her other strange habits. Hermione strangely called a "privy" a "loo" or something akin to that. And when she told the strange girl where it was located, she grew pale and decided against going to it.

"_I could sense she was horrified_," Gwen said, a look of confusing crossing her face as she retold the story. "_I don't even know why_."

There was also this strange incident when the maidservant lent Hermione her nightclothes. Gwen had gone for a while, just to barter some of the rice with fur with Urien, their neighbour. And then, when she came back, she was surprised to see that Hermione was gone. Upon frantic worrying, the brunette soon came back. Gwen was horrified to discover that she had gone out merely wearing her nightclothes without a cloak on.

"_And she was thoroughly surprised when she discovered she _had _to_," Gwen said, her eyes widening in disbelief as her story progressed.

Guinevere also claimed of the strange way Hermione sometimes looked at her when she thought she was not looking. There was always this deep contemplation, drawing her eyebrows together and pulling a frown on her face. There was wonder, of sudden disbelief, as if Hermione knew something they did not. Her eyes would also constantly fill with something akin to fear and panic and when Gwen always inquired, the brunette would just brush her off.

Despite all of these eccentricities, the maidservant still believed she was a kind girl. Hermione had been offering her services and had been trying her very best not to be a bother to Gwen. By this time, a smile was already gracing Gwen's features, before taking off to the kitchens and leaving Merlin lost in his thought.

What struck Merlin among all of the things that Gwen recounted was with the fact of how Hermione looked at Guinevere. The strange brunette also looked at him oddly, as if hiding something she did not wish to reveal.

Merlin remembered the first time she had heard his name, of how her eyes widened and her face paled. She was deeply in shock, that much he knew, but of what? Why?

Questions ran wildly in his head, deeply lost in thought, that he bumped against a pillar. The potion that Gaius had asked him to give to Morgana slipped off his hands and fell onto the ground. "_Ampelle oþstille _**[1]**," he muttered. Immediately, the flask stopped mid-air. Looking around, he was relieved to see that no one was around.

Grinning, his fingers encircled around the potion again. He straightened up and continued walking. Using magic for convenience had always been his guilty pleasure. He knew Gaius would reprimand him for using his magic, outside his bedroom no less, but what could he do? It was extremely handy for him and _readily _available.

Merlin then inspected the flask, checking to see if there were any damages, but breathed a sigh of relief when he spotted none. It was a Calming Potion for Lady Morgana, who wished to take some due to her frequent nightmares. Gaius had been brewing her this potion for quite a while now, even before Merlin arrived in Camelot. But lately, Morgana had been rejecting these potions, politely telling Merlin that her nightmares had stopped. Gaius claimed one time that the nightmares she had been dreaming about were probable prophecies. Merlin was a witness as to how some of her dreams gradually came true, with most of them concerning Arthur.

Gaius, of course, did not know about Morgana's change of request. Merlin knew that the old physician would start worrying for the King's ward's welfare. They were always close, with Morgana confiding with Gaius. After all, he was the first person to know that Morgana had magic, just like Merlin.

Knowing that he was not the only person in the castle who possessed the forbidden power made him relieved. Although Gaius warned him not to tell to Morgana that he, too, had magic, Merlin still helped Morgana and showed her that she was accepted, despite her magic. Lately, though, Merlin was starting to see a darker side in Morgana's character. The happenings with the Witchfinder were evident, with Morgana being angered by Uther when he wrongly accused Gaius.

This side of her was slightly alarming to Merlin. Of course he felt this unwanted resentment towards their reigning King. Because of him, a lot of his kind had died during the Great Purge. Because of him, Merlin could not freely practice magic. But, these dark thoughts never reached his heart and corrupting them from what they had always been – kind and pure. But Morgana… she was different. She had ranted off to Merlin one time about the injustice of everything, of how she could not sometimes look at Uther in the eye, knowing that there would be a possibility that he would kill her without any second thoughts just because she was a witch.

Somehow, it made him believe that the Morgana he used to know did not exist anymore.

Merlin then was drawn into a halt upon seeing Hermione standing right in front Lady Morgana's door. She was merely staring strangely, conflicting emotions on her face. She seemed frozen on the spot and the only indication that she was alive was her breathing.

"Hermione?" Merlin called out. "Is something the matter?"

His voice snapped her off from her stupor. She settled her startled eyes at him and blinked. "Ah, well," she nervously said, a small, sheepish smile growing on her face. "I just remembered something and I somehow forgot I need to attend to Lady M-Morgana's needs today."

The way she had uttered Morgana's name made him curious, seeing that she had stumbled upon the name. But Merlin brushed it off and walked to her side. Silently, she watched as he lifted his fist and knocked on the door.

It then was opened by Lady Morgana herself. Today, she was wearing an ornate, violet dress that modestly covered her body. Her hair was tied up into a loose bun, some wisps of hair framing her sweet, fair face. Merlin must admit that he used to have a crush on the King's ward. Who wouldn't when Lady Morgana exudes exquisite beauty? But the attraction gradually turned into friendship once Merlin started to get to know more about Morgana.

"Yes?" the lady asked, smiling uncertainly at the two of them.

Hermione immediately curtsied, showing some respect, but Morgana released a soft laugh. "No, please," she said, holding Hermione's arm. "I'd rather that my maidservants be friendlier than respectful."

The brunette blushed and she nervously cleared her throat.

Morgana's eyes then settled onto Merlin, raising her eyebrow in the process. "And what brings you here?" she asked.

Merlin grinned and showed her the Calming Potion. Morgana expelled a soft sigh and gave him a pointed look. "I told you, Merlin, I don't need Gaius' potion anymore," she said, sounding slightly exasperated. "Please, tell that to Gaius."

"Are you quite sure, my lady?" Merlin asked, frowning when she nodded. "If you say so."

He then slightly inclined his head. Immediately, his eyes connected with the bracelet worn around Morgana's wrist. He had seen it recently and the jewellery gave him a strange feeling. It was almost as if it was… _magic_. Hastily, he turned around and walked away, all the while feeling Hermione's eyes following him until he disappeared around the corner.

* * *

"Would you like to come in?" Morgana pleasantly asked, attracting Hermione's attention.

The brunette immediately looked back at the lady and meekly nodded her head, stepping over the threshold. Hermione instantly appreciated the beauty of Morgana's bedroom, as opposed to Guinevere's house. The walls were designed with ornate flowers that reached up to her ceiling. Her lavish bed was vast and seemingly comfortable. There was a boudoir at the corner, filled with bottles of perfumes and other beauty products. A panel screen was seen at the far right of the bedroom. The windows were curtained with rich, gold cloths.

As she stared at the room, she roughly guessed everything inside must have cost a fortune.

"Is something the matter?" Morgana asked, touching her arm to get her attention.

Hermione blushed and sheepishly smiled, looking all over the room once again. "I was just… surprised of the beauty of this bedroom," the brunette truthfully said. "I've never seen such lavishness in my whole life before."

Morgana's eyes slightly grew sympathetic as she offered her a small, apologetic smile. "I've heard about what happened to your kingdom from Arthur," she said. "I'm sorry."

She was startled by her kindness. Here was she, standing inside the room of a supposedly conniving, evil Morgan le Fay, but all Hermione could see now was the sweet ward of the King. Slowly, she found herself smiling appreciatively at Morgana, who in return gave her an equally bright smile.

"I'm… not entirely sorry for running away from home," Hermione continued, mindlessly approaching her laundry bin and gathering the clothes in her arms. "Nothing was left for me there and I just knew I had to leave. I think… I think I'm called to do something different, something _greater_."

She was surprised to see how Morgana's eyes grew slightly wide at her revelation. "I-I'm sorry, my lady," Hermione hastily said. "I think I've said the wrong thing."

"No," Morgana interjected, quickly approaching Hermione. The brunette was forced to return the used clothes back into the bin when the lady clutched both of her hands and gave them a tight squeeze. "I feel exactly the same way, too. I always knew I was destined to do something great and cause a great change in Camelot." A soft sigh escaped from her lips as she pulled away and walked to her window, gazing outside forlornly. "I've always believed that I am to become something great rather than forever be labelled as the King's ward."

Hermione thoughtfully stared at the lady, already lost in her own little world. There was this yearning on her face of things she did not entirely understand at all. "My lady?" she gingerly asked.

Morgana immediately snapped back at her and offered her a beautiful smile. "I apologize for that," she said. "Things just suddenly came up in my mind." She then approached Hermione and held her hand once again, giving it a tight squeeze. "I like you, Hermione," she proclaimed. "I think we will be great friends once we get to know more about each other."

Hermione was genuinely surprised by Morgana's declaration. But then, she offered her a gentle smile and squeezed back her hand. "That seems nice… Morgana," she said, opting to use her first name.

Just then, her door was opened and in came Guinevere. Upon seeing Hermione and Morgana, a wide smile stretched on her face. "I see you have made a new acquaintance, my lady," Gwen said, approaching the two. "But I'm sorry, I must cut this for now." She turned at Morgana and continued, "Luncheon is prepared, my lady. King Uther and Prince Arthur are already awaiting your presence."

Morgana then smiled and gave her thanks. She turned around, bid them farewell, and walked into the Great Hall for her afternoon meal.

"Lady Morgana is a kind and sweet lady," Gwen said as she helped Hermione tidy up the room. "I am sure you will be great friends once you started getting to know more about each other."

"Isn't that rather peculiar?" Hermione asked, sitting at the foot of Morgana's bed while Gwen smoothed out the creases. "I mean, for a lady to be polite and even friendly to their servants?"

Guinevere released a soft laugh and sat down beside Hermione, further creasing the linen comforter. "The royals here in Camelot are different from your own kingdom, I presume," Gwen said. "Lady Morgana treats everyone as her equal. King Uther, although ruthless at times, genuinely cared for his people. Even Arthur…" Guinevere's cheeks reddened a little, as a small, secret smile appeared on her face. "Arthur, he... he would do everything he could to protect all of his subjects."

Hermione was pleased by Gwen's description for the Prince. At least, she was starting to see that there was this budding romance between the two legendary leaders of the Arthurian legend. "You speak so highly of Prince Arthur, Gwen," she pointed out, even sounding a little teasing.

"Ah, well, Arthur, _Prince _Arthur is kind," Gwen stumbled, her cheeks now brightening. "I mean, ask Merlin, he thinks he is sweet, too. _Kind_, I mean."

The brunette laughed and patted Gwen's arm. "It is all right to admire those above you, Gwen," she said. "I understand and I won't judge you at all."

Guinevere pursed her lips, a disgruntled look crossing her face. "Is it really that obvious?" she asked, sounding a little fearful. "Merlin had pointed it out once to me."

"Just keep your feelings at bay and you will be fine," Hermione advised, rising up from the bed. "Prince Arthur tends to get a little too obvious, though."

Gwen's eyes widened, her cheeks now dark with embarrassment. Upon seeing the small, teasing smile on Hermione's face, she scowled. "Oh, stop it, you," she reprimanded. Gradually, her scowl turned into a small smile when a soft chuckle escaped from Hermione's lips.

Guinevere also stood up from the bed and approached Hermione. "You know what? You are such a peculiar thing," she proclaimed. Upon seeing Hermione's questioning look, she continued, "One moment you will be, I don't know, all brooding and quiet, like on your first day here in Camelot. And then, the next moment you will be smiling brilliantly over the most ridiculous things."

Hermione calmed down, blinking confusedly at Gwen. "Is that bad?" she asked. "I-I mean, sometimes I can't help but remember my kingdom and all the friends I left back home. And then, I'd remember I'm safe here in Camelot and I'll be happy again."

"No, no," Gwen said, shaking her head. "You are very peculiar. Even Merlin says so. But your oddness makes you… unique, I guess. It is a likeable trait, Hermione. You need not worry about it."

The brunette smiled gently at Gwen. "Before I decided to go to Camelot, I thought I'd be miserable if I continued this journey," Hermione confessed. "But now that I am here, I think… I think I'll like it here."

Unbeknownst to Gwen, Hermione was already talking about what she truly felt upon Dumbledore's revelation of the quest she must do in order to aid the downfall of Voldemort. There was apprehension and unadulterated fear before embarking on this dangerous journey. She awfully, _awfully _missed Harry, Ron, Ginny, and the Order. But now that she was here, she thought that maybe it would not be bad at all.

Well, except for their privy.

Dear Godric, their _privy_.

* * *

Hermione spent the rest of the afternoon roaming around the whole of Camelot. She had met quite a few friendly people, welcoming her warmly. Apparently, her "unfortunate" state in her birth kingdom had spread all throughout the village like a wildfire, and they had been going to Gwen's house just to see the 'poor child from Hogwarts'. Hermione warmly welcomed their sympathies, and even made new friends.

Village life seemed fairly simple for Hermione as opposed to the busy, _chaotic _life in modern London. Hermione thought it was a refreshing difference and the ache to read grew stronger and stronger as time ticked by. Much to her dismay, Gwen did not own any books to read. When she inquired about this, the maidservant looked at her strangely, and then laughed.

"_I'm surprised a girl expresses her wishes to read_," Gwen said, shaking her head. "_Another trait that makes you peculiar, Hermione_."

Apparently, during this time, it was a strange occurrence to see a girl read. Not entirely prohibited, of course. But still, _peculiar_.

A soft sigh escaped from Hermione's lips, already feeling a little bored. Now, she was in the castle, jumping from one room to another. She was able to see a glimpse of almost all the rooms in the castle. It somehow reminded her of Hogwarts even if it would not be established until the tenth century.

She was able to also go to the armoury. Thankfully, no Knights of Camelot was present for she was able to peruse each and every corner in the room. Like what she had suspected, Excalibur was nowhere to be found. But then again, it was a special sword. She was sure that if Arthur was to possess it, he would not carelessly leave it in the armoury where anyone could steal it.

She had also been able to take a peek inside Prince Arthur's room. The said prince was practicing in the Training Grounds, together with his noble Knights and Merlin, and so she was sure no one would come inside while she looked around.

Like Lady Morgana's room, Prince Arthur's bedchambers screamed "luxury" and somehow made her envy him. While she had to sleep on a too-small, humble bed, the Prince could sleep in a vast bed that could contain at least the whole of Camelot.

Excalibur was not also in sight. She was only able to see an ornate sword, which she deduced as his ceremonial sword. Hermione always saw him carrying a perfectly normal sword. Finally, she surrendered to the fact that at that time, Excalibur was still nonexistent to the prince.

Hermione now had stopped in front of one of the vast windows in the castle. Outside, she was able to see the Training Grounds where Arthur and his knights were practicing. From her place, she could see Arthur slashing furiously on a shield that was held by poor Merlin. A small smile appeared on her face, disbelieving of the legendary warlock's current state. She wondered if he already knew he possessed a powerful magic.

'_But, maybe he does,' _she told herself, turning back around and resuming her walk. _'Maybe, he was forced to hide it to save his life.' _

In fact, Hermione had not seen any magical indications in the castle for the past days. Everybody seemed fearful of King Uther's wrath, who would instantly see red upon hearing the word 'magic'. She tried to get some information from Guinevere, but she, too seemed reluctant of saying things about magic. She was able to understand, though, that Uther had lost his wife from magic, and immediately ordered for the death of _all _the sorcerers and sorceresses in the land. Therefore, the infamous Great Purge was now written in history.

She was able to discover from Morgana this time that Guinevere had unjustly lost his father because he was wrongly accused of practicing magic. Hermione was surprised about this, especially because there was this underlying resentment in the lady's voice when she told it to her. What struck her, too, was that Gwen continued to be loyal to the king and did her duties unwaveringly. Fondly thinking of her housemate, Hermione knew Gwen had a kind and pure heart; if Camelot were to have her as queen, they should be eternally grateful.

Having this kind of walk somehow made Hermione lonely. Of course, there were people like Guinevere and Lady Morgana to brighten her mood. _Still_, they weren't from her world. Hermione still felt like she did not belong. She wondered how all of them were able to survive in a time period where everything must be done laboriously. Machines were yet to be invented; the clothes that the peasants wore were awfully itchy. They had to line up to use the public privy and their food was rationed to avoid scarcity. Everything was so difficult but none of the people of Camelot seemed to be complaining about it. In fact, they seemed perfectly satisfied with what they had.

Somehow, Hermione felt envious. Back in Hogwarts, she had to constantly remind herself to study harder and harder so that she would have a bright future. There was this drive in her to become successful in a field that she would choose. She had already planned to be a Mediwitch once she graduated Hogwarts. If only Voldemort did not threaten their world, she would have been having an internship with Madam Pomfrey now.

Hermione then would stop and was surprised to see that her feet had brought her to Gaius and Merlin's bedchambers. Aimlessly, she had walked, but in the end, she returned to the first place she had been to ever since she woke up.

She then proceeded to knock and upon hearing Gaius' kind "Come in", she walked inside and smiled at the surprised physician.

"Hermione," he claimed. "What brings you here?"

Hermione shrugged and reluctantly walked closer. "May I stay here for a while?" she asked.

Gaius nodded and then gestured at the stool across from him. "Pardon me for I won't be able to entertain you," he excused as Hermione pulled out the stool and sat down in front of him. "There had been some cases of flu in the village and I had to prepare some potions to the afflicted."

"It's all right," she said. "I won't be a bother."

The Court Physician then resumed his work while Hermione forlornly watched. She _missed _making potions and just looking at Gaius working made her miss Hogwarts all the more. She missed enriching her knowledge; she missed discovering new things. She missed all those all-nighters she pulled in the library months before the final tests. She missed the times when she had to make essays for all of her classes.

It made her a little depressed here in this room as it reminded her somehow of her old Potions classroom. The odd fumes produced from Gaius' cauldron teased her nose and she sighed. She slowly placed her chin on top of her arms and silently watched Gaius, her heart aching for the place she called as her second home.

"Is everything all right, Hermione?" Gaius finally asked, looking up from the book he was reading to look at Hermione.

With a sad smile, Hermione shook her head. "I miss Hogwarts, Gaius," she admitted. "Whenever I go, there were things that reminded of my home and I… can't help but remember them."

The Court Physician sighed and placed a comforting hand on top of her head. "You will adjust soon, my dear," he said. "Perhaps, Camelot might be entirely different from your kingdom – "

" – You have no idea - "

" – But I'm sure that gradually, you will come to love this place," the old man finished.

Horrifyingly, unwanted tears gathered at the corner of her eyes and she stared at the table top in shame. "I just… I remember the hopelessness on our leader's face," she whispered, remembering Dumbledore. "He used to be our very symbol of hope and light, and for him to start making desperate choices, I - ."

She choked back a sob, unable to finish her sentence. Hermione looked away from the kind, old man and wiped away the tears that started to fall. "W-watching my side slowly loosing was the worst thing I had ever seen, Gaius," she finally finished in a soft whisper.

The Court Physician sighed and abandoned his work, moving away from his potions to sit down beside the brunette. "God knows how much horror you have seen, Hermione," he said, patting her hand comfortingly. "But you are in Camelot now. You said it yourself – you wanted to start anew. Although the terrors might still haunt you, I know that gradually, you will move on."

Hermione sniffed and offered Gaius a watery smile. "Thank you, Gaius," she said, throwing her arms around the startled old man. Embarrassed, she realized what she had done and slowly pulled away. Gaius softly chuckled at her look, making her slightly smile. "I'm sorry, I think I've bothered you enough already."

"You can drop by anytime, child," Gaius said, patting her hand one last time, before standing up from his seat. "Oh, and by the way, Gwen told me you had been having a fitful sleep." He rummaged among the clutters on his table before retrieving a small vial. He neared it to his eyes, carefully reading the words written on it, before giving it to Hermione. "This is a Calming Potion and supposedly Morgana's. But Merlin told me she had been sleeping peacefully these past few nights. I'm giving this to you now so that you will have a goodnight sleep."

Gaius passed the flask into Hermione's hand. Smiling, the brunette stood up and thanked the Court Physician. She bid him farewell before walking outside his bedchamber.

* * *

**[1] _Ampelle oþstille_ – ****Vial, stop**

* * *

**A/N: So, end of chapter. Eh, I know it isn't that eventful. In fact, I would gladly classify this as a filler chapter. But then again, I thought I was obligated to at least show a whole chapter of how Hermione was adjusting in Ancient Camelot before building up the adventure she was yet to have in this wonderful kingdom. Next chapter would be quite eventful, I promise. So yeah, do watch out for me. **

**Once again, I have no idea when my next update is. Yesterday, I took my third long test of Math 17 (WHICH I MOST FUCKING PROBABLY FAILED), so yeah... I had to study for a loooong time again. **

**Anyway, that's it for now! Do review and patiently wait for my next update :D**

**With love,  
WickedlyAwesomeMe**


	4. Hermione Saves the Day

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot :)**

* * *

**A/N: Hi, chapter four is here! Thank you to all those who read and reviewed, favorited and followed this story. Aww, I'm actually flattered that it's gaining more notice from people, hihi :D **

**So anyway, here's chapter four! Please do read and review afterwards. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Hermione Saves the Day**

* * *

"And what could possibly make you frown early in the morning?" Gaius asked as he looked up from his textbook upon Merlin's arrival. The said manservant was sporting a deep scowl on his face, who then frustratingly pulled out a stool and sat down opposite Gaius.

"Arthur," he merely said.

An amused look appeared on the Old Physician's face. "Ah, of course," he said, slowly nodding his head.

"Gaius, he wants to go hunting again!" Merlin whined, placing his head on top of the table. "Doesn't he understand that hunting is, for lack of a better word, _barbaric_? Oh, fine, it means Arthur is happy and healthy and perfectly capable of achieving his destiny, but this is becoming ridiculous now."

"Arthur is at the peak of his youth," Gaius patiently explained. "Let him enjoy it as much as he could because once he is king, he will not be able to do these frivolous things anymore."

"And what am I? Old and grey?" the manservant muttered. Upon seeing the dark glare that Gaius had sent his way, he immediately added, "No offense."

Mindlessly then, Merlin outstretched his hand and charmed a goblet filled with water to reach his side.

"Merlin!" Gaius exclaimed as soon as Merlin's golden eyes settled back to blue. "What did I told you about carelessly using your magic for your convenience?"

Merlin scowled once more. "Gaius, I'm _frustrated_," he said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the whole world. "Please, allow me to do magic just this once."

Gaius rolled his eyes and went back to his textbook. "Oh, before I forget," the old physician exclaimed, standing up from his seat and rummaging inside a drawer. He then pulled out a small vial of Calming Draught and gave it to Merlin.

"Gaius, I told you, Lady Morgana does not need these potions anymore," Merlin said, but Gaius shook his head.

"This isn't for Morgana," he said. "This is for Hermione. She had been having some fitful sleeps, according to Guinevere. Give this to either Gwen or Hermione herself if ever you saw either of them before you go on your hunting trip with Arthur."

Merlin stared at the potion incredulously, and then to Gaius. "Hermione's been taking these potions?" he asked. When the Court Physician nodded, he frowned. "That's… surprising." He stared quietly at the flask first before looking back at Gaius once again. "Don't you think she is a little… peculiar?"

Gaius smiled. "We've already established that," he pointed out.

The young warlock bristled on his seat, a little frustrated for being brushed off by Gaius lightly. "No, you don't understand," he claimed. "She's… _different_."

The Court Physician lifted an eyebrow, frowning at Merlin's description. "Different?" he asked. "How so?"

"Oh, I don't know," Merlin said, sighing in frustration. He thoughtfully looked at the bottle in his hands and bit his bottom lip. "I can't explain it, Gaius. There's just something about her that is…" He blew a breath and looked up at his mentor, scowling a little when he saw his amused look. "Sometimes, I just see her staring outside one of the castle windows as if gazing at something unseen. But that's not the problem, Gaius. It's the look on her face. Just sorrowful and… and… _broken_."

"Hmm…" Gaius thoughtfully muttered, grabbing one of the stools from the table and sitting down on it. "And what, may I ask, are you doing, staring at her?"

Horrifyingly, Merlin's face flushed. "Ah, well," he blubbered, rubbing the back of his neck. "I-I don't know." His last words were said with disgruntlement, prompting the old physician to laugh.

"All right, all right," Gaius said. "Just leave the poor girl alone. She had been through a lot of things and seen a lot of horrific events in her life. Now" – the Court Physician stood up from his seat and went back to his potions – "of you go. I am sure Prince Arthur is already scouring the whole castle to find you."

Merlin sighed in defeat and stood up. "If I did not come back from our hunting trip, find me in the stocks," he said, dead serious. Nonetheless, he was able to make the old man laugh.

In spite of himself, the young warlock grinned and turned around, strolling out of the room.

* * *

"Bring this," Arthur said, placing a heavy crossbow on Merlin's arms. "And this." He placed a ridiculously huge ewer. "And this." The Prince placed the horse's saddle on top of the growing pile. "And this." He placed his heavy sword and Merlin grunted behind the pile. "What is that?"

"Nothing, sire," Merlin said through gritted teeth, already wobbling on his feet while trying to balance the heavy materials on his arms.

The Prince nodded. "Now, go prepare the horses," he said. "I'll be having a brief discussion with my father before we leave."

Merlin blinked, stared at the things on his hands, and then back at Arthur. "My hands are full, Arthur," he said.

"And I care because?" the arrogant prat asked.

Mindlessly, Merlin pushed his arms, as if offering the materials to Arthur. A look of incredulity crossed the prince's face and he stared at Merlin as if he grew another head. "What?" Arthur barked. "You expect me to hold this for you while you ran along and get the horses?"

"Of course not, your highness," Merlin said, a hint of sarcasm in his voice. "Why ever will I do that?"

"Good," Arthur said, grinning widely at his manservant. Merlin cracked a huge, fake one, which immediately fell when Arthur looked away. "I'll be back soon," he claimed. He heavily patted the huge pile on his arms, forcing Merlin's knees to give way. He swayed on his feet and he fell flat on the floor, his bottom painfully connecting with the ground. While he lay there groaning, Arthur strolled away and walked back inside the castle.

Much to his surprise, a pair of hands lifted off the heavy burden from his arms so that he could lift himself up. "Gwen!" he cried, immediately dividing the load to help Morgana's maidservant.

"Has Arthur been bullying you again?" she asked, shaking her head at the direction of the prince.

"Oh, of course not, Guinevere. The Prince just wanted to show how much he_ cares_ for me," he exclaimed a tad cheerful.

Gwen chuckled and gestured behind her. "I figured he would give you a hard time again," she said. "So I took the liberty of getting the horses for you."

Merlin looked behind, and to his relief, the horses were already there. He looked back at Gwen, a look of gratefulness on his face, and grinned appreciatively at her. "Thank you, Gwen, really," he said, strolling towards the horses to start buckling the saddle.

"You're very welcome, Merlin," Gwen said, following him. "But you know, Merlin, you can fight him back once in a while."

An incredulous laugh escaped from Merlin's lips.

"What?" Guinevere asked, sounding a little offended.

"I'm not _you_," Merlin said. "So of course, if I fought back, he will punish me severely."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Gwen asked, frowning.

Merlin smiled and turned around, gesturing at her whole self. "You've fought back to him countless times already, yes?" Merlin asked.

Slowly, Gwen started nodding her head.

"But, did he send you to the stocks?"

She shook her head.

"Did he ask you to polish his armour for the whole day?"

Once again, she shook her head.

"Did he call you names?"

"Well…" Gwen said, once again slowly shaking her head. Her cheeks were inflamed now and she slightly frowned. "All right, I get your point."

Merlin chuckled and looked back at the horses. "Of course, he has a soft spot for you," he said. "Anything you will do to him is perfectly excusable, which is, mind you, _ridiculously _unfair." Jokingly, he looked over his shoulder and cheekily smiled. "I wonder what would happen to him once you're married, though – OW!"

"_Merlin_," Gwen furiously whispered, her cheeks now startlingly red. "For goodness' sake!"

"I'm sorry," Merlin said, chuckling while he rubbed his painful neck. "I couldn't help myself." Gwen glared and he rose up his hands in defense.

"Oh, yes, by the way!" he then claimed, trying to change the subject. He rummaged inside his pocket and pulled out the Calming Potion. "Gaius told me that Hermione needs them. I haven't seen her for the day yet so I'm just asking you to pass it to her."

Gwen nodded and clutched the potion. "I hope this would stop her nightmares," she said, frowning. "There were times when she would wake up… screaming. It was almost as worse as Morgana's nightmares."

"That bad?" Merlin asked, surprised. When she nodded, he frowned.

Their conversation was then cut off when the doors opened once again. Out came Arthur, whose eyes immediately landed on Morgana's maidservant. "Guinevere!" he cried in exclamation.

Gwen humbly smiled and curtsied. "My lord," she said. She turned back at Merlin, who was watching their small exchange in amusement. When he saw Gwen's glare, he merely grinned. "I'll be going now, sire, Merlin." Once again, she curtsied and turned away.

Arthur watched her go and another comment was at the tip of Merlin's tongue. He held it in, though, knowing that one cheeky comment might lead him to the stocks again.

"Come on, then," Merlin said instead.

The Prince's eyes snapped back to him, glared at his knowing smile, and grabbed the reins of the horse. "I'm the Prince, Merlin," he said. "I make the orders."

"Of course, sire," Merlin said, looking away to hide his roll of eyes.

Arthur then mounted his horse and gestured for the waiting Knights to follow him. Merlin mounted on his own horse and followed, only to immediately stop when Hermione stopped them right in front of Arthur.

* * *

Hermione found herself in the castle garden, idly picking flowers she could put in Lady Morgana's room. The said lady was talking with King Uther in the Council Chamber; therefore, Hermione was free to do whatever she wanted to do. She decided that the least she could do was to pick flowers for Morgana and decorate her room.

As days passed by, the two of them somehow grew closer. Morgana would constantly tell stories about Camelot and her growing years; Hermione, on the other hand, would try her very best to tell stories about herself without divulging the secret she kept.

It was strange how she steadily liked the supposedly evil sorceress. Hermione always wondered if Morgana knew of her magic already... _if _she had magic. Sometimes, Hermione thought that perhaps this was an alternate universe of Camelot, seeing that some of the roles in this kingdom were reversed. But then, she had brushed off that theory as soon as possible upon realizing that inevitably, Arthur would still be king because of his position. Thus, Hermione still stood with the belief that she was brought farther from what Dumbledore originally wanted her to go.

A soft sigh escaped from her lips as she moved up from her place and went to another spot. She reckoned with amusement that she was starting to settle down in Camelot quite well. Although she was still wary of the privy, she was starting to get used to all the other things. Hermione started to learn to ignore the itch that the peasant clothes give. People during this time also went to bed early and she started practicing this habit, too. She also started appreciating the food she ate, especially because of the hard work she gave just to gain them. Hermione also started choosing the right words, seeing that some were still unused during this time.

So far, her life in Camelot had been peaceful, albeit a little dull. Everything felt slightly dragging, though, and she felt a little horrified knowing that she had to sacrifice more until she was finally able to get hold of Excalibur.

Hermione looked up for a while and soon saw Merlin and Gwen talking to themselves right in front of the castle. They seemed to be having fun, with Merlin mostly doing the laughing. It was such a peculiar sight, with her watching the future queen and the future legendary warlock conversing to each other, oblivious of what great destiny awaited them. What was more surprising was that they were both servants and seemed perfectly happy being one.

Arthur then suddenly came and Gwen bid a hasty farewell. Smiling to herself, Hermione now firmly believed that something was going on between the prince and the maidservant. Sometimes, she would catch Gwen looking at him from afar, her eyes shining brightly with admiration. And then, once she caught herself, she would look away and blush scarlet, conflicting emotions crossing her face. Sometimes, she also had the chance of observing Prince Arthur, and like what Gwen did, his eyes would also land at her. It was frustrating to watch them, obvious yearning in their eyes, and yet, they could not do anything about it because of their statuses in life.

"Gwen!" Hermione then called as her friend almost passed the gardens. She stood up and almost gave her a fright.

"Hermione!" she cried, a hand on her heart. "You frightened me."

The brunette sheepishly smiled. "I'm sorry," she said.

"It's a good thing I found you," she said, offering her the Calming Potion. "Merlin gave it to me and said that Gaius was giving it to you."

Surprised, Hermione looked at the potion in her hand. "But… I didn't ask for one," she said, confused.

Gwen shrugged and held her hand, placing the cool vial on her hand. "I told Gaius about your nightmares," she confessed, offering an apologetic smile. "And he reckoned he must make you one. Don't worry, it wasn't a bother. They were actually Lady Morgana's, but our mistress did not need it anymore."

Hermione clutched the potion and gratefully smiled at Gwen. "Thank you," she said.

"No, don't thank me," she interjected. "Thank Gaius."

The brunette nodded and looked up again upon hearing the sound of hooves. "Where are they going?" she asked.

Gwen looked behind and smiled. "Prince Arthur wanted to go hunting again," she said, sighing in disbelief. "He's bringing his knights and Merlin in the forest today."

"Hunting?" Hermione asked, her interest piqued. "I've always been… interested to hunt." She looked at her basket of flowers and decided that it was boring as opposed to hunting. Yes, hunting is exciting and now that she was in the early medieval period, she wanted to watch how people had hunted during these days.

She bid Gwen a hasty goodbye and left, leaving a bewildered Gwen at her wake.

Hermione immediately stopped in front of the group, a determined look on her face. Prince Arthur halted his men and stared down at her in confusion. Behind him, Merlin looked surprised.

"And what, may I ask, are you doing in the way, Hermione?" Prince Arthur inquired, raising one perfect eyebrow.

"I would like to accompany you to the forest today, my lord," Hermione said, her voice steady and calm. To her utter surprise, Arthur burst into boisterous laughter. Some of his knights chuckled on their horses, others cracking an amused smile on their faces. Only Merlin seemed to have a different reaction to her request. He rolled his eyes at Arthur and smiled down at her in apology.

Hermione lifted her chin in slight defiance and hardened her stare. "Pardon me, sire, but did I say something funny?" she asked.

"And what do you plan to do in the forest?" he continued to ask, his voice laced with amusement.

"I've decided to pick some flowers for Lady Morgana," she hastily excused. "As a gift of gratitude for treating me amiably. I promise not to interfere with your hunting, Prince Arthur." She frowned and knitted her eyebrows. "Would that be too bothersome?"

"Oh no, of course not," Arthur said, shaking his head. "Merlin, offer the girl your horse."

The manservant's eyes widened. Upon seeing his expression, Hermione hastily shook her head. "No, I can walk there on foot," she said.

Merlin seemed to be ashamed of his actions and instantly became apologetic. Wordlessly, he dismounted from his horse and gestured it to Hermione. "Um, well, here," he blubbered. To further show that it was all right with him, he flashed her a boyish smile.

Hermione found herself smiling back at him a little, before nodding her head and mounting on the horse.

The group then trotted into the forest, with Merlin walking casually beside Hermione and his horse. "I'm sorry," the brunette whispered as soon as they entered the forest clearing. She had been observing Merlin for a while and saw how he tripped on uprooted roots for countless times already. It was a bit surprising how the legendary warlock of the Wizarding World was quite clumsy.

Merlin brushed off her comment with a wave of his hand. "It's all right," he assured, smiling up at her. "I'd rather walk today, if you must know."

She raised an eyebrow at his words. It was painfully obvious that he was already quite tired of walking on foot. In the end, she chose not to point it out and continued following Arthur and the knights in silence.

Once they arrived, Arthur, Merlin, and the Knights broke away from Hermione, who then settled herself on the forest floor, randomly picking flowers she could see. At first, she had awfully wanted to see a real hunting session of the early medieval people, but upon their travel, Hermione realized that she still had not yet tested if she had magic during this age.

Thankfully, her wand was still safe in her pocket, away from prying eyes. Although it must look as a harmless stick to people, others, those who were quite observant, would say that it was a fine piece of stick.

As soon as the others were gone, Hermione pulled it out from her pocket and tested it. "_Lumos_," she whispered. To her horror, nothing came out. "_Expelliarmus!" _she cried, this time with a louder and stronger voice. Again, nothing happened.

She tried it again and again, using as many spells, whether simple or complicated, but only to have the same results.

"I cannot believe this," she muttered to herself, resisting the urge to break her wand and throw it as far away from her as possible. What was the use of bringing her wand back in time only to see that it did not work?

Frustrated, she pocketed her wand and went back to picking flowers instead. This strange phenomenon needed an immediate research from Hermione and the brunette, with a set mind, decided that she would peruse the castle library as soon as possible.

Just then, her musings were cut short when a deafening cry reached her ears. She shot up from the ground, overturning her basketful of flowers in the forest, before running towards the source of the noise.

Immediately, she arrived in a surprising scene. Prince Arthur was on the ground, nursing a wounded arm to his chest. Merlin was right beside Arthur, trying his best to pull the Prince away from the creature. The Knights had drawn their swords out, ready to attack the angered beast.

When Hermione looked at the beast, a look of familiarity crossed her face. A hippogriff, one that showed great offense, was preparing for an attack, its talons lifted and ready to strike. One knight had slashed his sword and was instantly thrown away, his back making a painful contact on the ground. Another knight made a move to fight it, but Hermione screamed a shrill "STOP!"

Their eyes immediately landed on hers as she hastily approached.

"Hermione!" Merlin cried. "It's dangerous!"

But his words fell into deaf ears as Hermione slowly approached the hippogriff. "Put your swords back in their sheaths," she ordered in a whisper, looking furiously at all of the knights. When they all reluctantly looked at each other, she darkly glared. "_Now_."

Some of the knights flinched at her obvious hostility. Even Arthur involuntarily swallowed.

Hermione once again looked back at the offended hippogriff, maintaining her eye contact. She did not dare blink and waited for the hippogriff to return back to all fours. To her relief, the hippogriff slowly resumed to its usual position, its head tilted to the side as he stared at Hermione curiously.

Slowly, then, Hermione bowed down in respect. All the while, her eyes were connected with its orange ones. And then finally, the hippogriff bowed down in return. Soft gasps from behind were heard but Hermione did not dare look back, afraid to break away their gaze.

She then gingerly approached the creature, her hand already outstretched to ask permission. When the hippogriff lowered its head, the brunette placed her hand on top of its feathers and started petting him. A small smile appeared on her face when the beast released soft sounds of contentment, snuggling his head against Hermione's hand.

Hermione finally looked back and was greeted with the dumbfounded faces of the men. "It's all right now," she said, warily eyeing the hands of the knights, all resting on the handles of their swords. "It won't hurt you anymore."

She then looked down at Arthur, who seemed to be the most dumbfounded of them all. "The Prince is hurt," she added. This seemed to snap them off from their stupor as they hastily approached their prince. The sudden noise disturbed the hippogriff, who squawked at them. Hermione turned back at the creature and shushed it, petting him more to calm him down.

She looked back at the knights. "Go on," she said. "Bring him to Gaius. I'll stay with the hippogriff for a few more moments so that you can go out of the forest safely."

"What about you?" Merlin asked, speaking for them all.

Hermione smiled at his concern and petted the hippogriff's head. "I'll be fine," she assured him. "Just go on first while I make sure he won't hurt anyone of you anymore."

The knights then helped Arthur to his feet and walked back to their horses. Merlin seemed reluctant to leave, but he finally followed suit.

As soon as she heard the sounds of horses' hooves, she slowly moved away from the creature and bowed down in respect. The hippogriff immediately bowed down in return and squawked softly in farewell. It then opened its wings and took off, leaving Hermione staring at him as it flew away.

Once it was gone, Hermione turned around and left.

* * *

"I want to thank you for saving my son," Uther earnestly said. Hermione was quite surprised how he was now looking at her as if she was one of the most important people in the whole world. Before, he had merely regarded her as nothing, seeing that she was a lowly servant. But now, he looked as if he wanted to throw a feast for Hermione.

She wryly smiled, trying to keep her annoyance inside. Hermione must admit; she was starting to dislike Uther. People like him were quite predictable and when she was back in her world, she tried to avoid as many people like him as possible.

"It is nothing, your highness," she said, curtsying for politeness' sake. "I only did what others would have done."

Arthur, whose arms now was resting in a makeshift cloth made by Gaius, scoffed softly on his throne and shot death glares at his knights. Ashamed, they all avoided their eyes and looked at the ground.

"However can I repay your kindness?" the king continued.

Surprised, she looked at him with wide eyes. "Payment?" she asked, blinking. When she saw Morgana's encouraging smile, the brunette frowned. "Frankly, sire, I… do not need anything at all." She shifted her eyes at Morgana and smiled. "I'm perfectly happy attending to Lady Morgana's needs already."

King Uther seemed pleasantly surprised. "Well then," he said. "If you wish it."

Hermione then curtsied and turned around, leaving the Council Chamber. She was pleased to have surprised the king. It was probably his first time encountering a person doing a good deed without asking anything in return.

As she walked out of the castle, a voice called out her name and she turned around. Merlin came bustling down the stone stairs, slightly tripping at the last one. Hermione grinned at his clumsiness as he straightened himself up, sheepishly smiling in return.

"Sorry about that," he said, now standing beside Hermione. "Gaius said I tend to get too overly excited and therefore making myself more prone to accidents."

Hermione chuckled and proceeded to walk, with Merlin now walking beside her.

"Back in the forest," Merlin then said. "That was very _brave_."

She modestly smiled. "Thank you," she said.

"How did you know how to tame one?" he asked.

"The hippogriff?" she asked.

A look of realization dawned on his face. "So that's what it's called."

Hermione nodded and smiled. "Back in Hogwarts," she started, "I have a friend who had taken a great liking for hippogriffs. So, I somehow learned how to tame one. Those creatures, they're awfully proud and easily offended. Prince Arthur must have said something to provoke the beast."

Merlin made a face. "Arthur has a habit of mocking the animals he hunts before shooting them with an arrow," he said.

"That must have been the reason why he got injured," she said, nodding her head. "Is he quite all right now?"

"Eh, he'll manage," the manservant claimed, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly. "But, on behalf of Prince Arthur, _thank you_."

She stared at him strangely and tilted her head. "Why are you thanking me?" she asked, watching as he sheepishly smiled.

"Arthur might be a royal prat most of the time, but he still has a good heart," he explained. "It will be such a great loss to Camelot if their future king died."

Hermione pursed her lips and absentmindedly nodded. "He must have a great destiny ahead of him, yes?" she whispered.

Beside her, Merlin expelled a long sigh and lifted his head above the night sky. "You have no idea," he exclaimed in exhaustion.

"You seem to be awfully fond of him, though," she pointed out.

A look of disgust crossed his features. "Fond of him? I still ask the gods above why I saved him from death numerous times before and he doesn't even know it."

Hermione's eyes widened a little and stared at him in surprise. "Really?" she asked, almost breathlessly.

Merlin seemed to realize what he had told her and slightly froze. "Um… sort of," he quickly added. "Perhaps that was just an exaggeration, but that's basically what I do. Arthur can be painstakingly lazy, if you ask me. I do all of the mundane work for him while he always get the fame and glory. I'm sure he will not survive without a manservant by his side."

There was a hint of bitterness in his voice that made her strangely chuckle. "I am sure that someday, all the good deeds you had done to him will be repaid, Merlin," she said.

Thoughtfully, he looked at her and nodded his head.

They had finally arrived in front of Guinevere's house and Hermione stopped. She turned around and smiled at the manservant. "Thank you for walking me home," she said. Despite the darkness, she noticed how his cheeks slightly turned pink.

Wordlessly, he nodded and awkwardly waved his hand. "Goodnight, Hermione," he said.

Hermione nodded and smiled back at him. "Goodnight, Merlin," she said, turning back around and walking inside the house.

He watched her walk inside the house. She turned back around, her eyes momentarily connecting with his own. As she slowly closed the door, she gave him one last smile and Merlin finally released the breath he did not realize he had been holding.

* * *

**A/N: So, end of chapter! How'd you like it? Good? Bad? Eh? Meh? Tell me in your reviews! **

**I really have nothing much to say except that I'm _really _almost done with the whole story. I need to edit a lot of things, though. I do promise to update every Wednesday from now on. That's really decided, so you don't need to wonder when my next update will be. Unless, of course, if I decided to update earlier or later than the normal schedule. **

**Until next time!**

**With love,  
WickedlyAwesomeMe**


	5. Of Love Potions and Golden Eyes

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot :)**

* * *

**A/N: Soooo, chapter five is here! I want to thank all those who reviewed the previous chapter :) Once again, you have no idea how much your reviews made me happy!**

**So yeah, do read and review. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Five: Of Love Potions and Golden Eyes**

* * *

They said there was a peace conference, that was why the Kings of the Five Kingdoms arrived in Camelot. Hermione mused it must be of extreme importance because prior to their arrival, Uther had called for _all _of the servants, council members, and other occupants in the castle and briefed them about what was to happen. There was a tone of warning in his voice when he told him that this conference must go on without any hindrances so that the peace in Camelot would be prolonged.

All of them were lined outside the castle, waiting for the arrival of the important members of the Five Kingdoms. Gwen was standing beside her and she could feel the nervousness in the maidservant. Smiling, she touched Gwen's arm to calm her down. The maidservant, with trepidation in her eyes, looked back at her and tried her very best to crack a small. All she was able to show was a strange grimace.

The first two Kings of the Five Kingdoms had already arrived and King Uther warmly greeted them. He then gestured inside and the appointed servants immediately rushed towards the guests to bring them inside. Another group of horses came by, with the King, which she heard from one of the servants as King Alined, stopped and dismounted from his horse. A fidgety manservant immediately came to his aid and Hermione watched in dismay as he was badly mistreated.

"Alined," Uther greeted, outstretching his hand as a warm greeting. "You are most welcome for this momentous occasion."

"Momentous, as I hope so," the king greeted, grasping the offered hand.

Uther then gestured the servants to lead them inside, and they immediately followed.

The following day, they were once again aligned in front of the castle. This time, the kingdom led by their ruler named King Olaf was to arrive. Gwen seemed extra fidgety today, which had further baffled Hermione.

"Oh dear God, here she comes," Guinevere silently whispered to herself.

Blinking, she looked at her in confusion. "Who?" she asked.

"Lady Vivian," the maidservant said, looking at a particular direction in the group. King Uther had now warmly greeted King Olaf. Standing beside the guest king was a beautiful girl, whose chin was lifted in aloofness, as if regarding those around her as lowly. "She is the daughter of King Olaf and…" She paused, pursed her lips and sighed. "She's quite _difficult _to handle."

"Servant girl," Uther suddenly called, his eyes directed at Gwen. "Show Lady Vivian her quarters."

Gwen, followed by Hermione, immediately followed and descended the stone stairs. Lady Vivian regarded them coolly and Hermione frowned, having an inkling that perhaps 'difficult' was an understatement.

* * *

Hermione blew a bothering strand off her face as she plopped down on one of the stools outside the kitchens. Lady Vivian apparently had 'night cravings' and she had ordered Hermione to run along to the kitchens and prepare some desserts she could munch on.

"But, my lady, it is past nine," Hermione politely reasoned out.

King Olaf's daughter gave her a withering look, which prompted her to slowly walk out of her room, voicing out her promise to get them as soon as possible.

Coaxing the head cook to make them was the hardest part. She had always been this irritable woman who had this seemingly amazing power of detecting those who had touched her kitchens without her permission. Seeing that it was already their bedtime, Hermione had received an ear-splitting lecture for almost half an hour.

"Lady Vivian orders for them to be made," Hermione finally said with a huff, lifting her chin in defiance. "Failure to follow will be considered as a 'hindrance' to the peace conference and well, we both know how King Uther would feel about this, yes?"

That last comment of hers had finally prompted the head cook to journey back to her kitchens and to prepare the desserts that the lady was demanding. Hermione chose to stay outside, not wanting to be in the same room with the grumpy lady, and waited for her patiently.

Good Godric, it was still the first day of the lady's stay and Hermione already felt entirely exhausted. Everything in her – her mind, body, and soul – felt ridiculously exhausted and it was all because of Lady Vivian.

Seeing that they were attending two ladies, Hermione volunteered to Gwen to serve Lady Vivian for the rest of her stay while Gwen continued to serve Lady Morgana. The other maidservant was horrified with her proposition, stating that the brunette would be driven insane by Lady Vivian, but she insisted nonetheless. Gwen finally agreed, with a promise to help her at times. And now, Hermione was somehow regretting the things she had told Gwen.

Serving Morgana was way easier than this, seeing that the lady was amiable and still respectful, despite their difference in status. Vivian, on the other hand, was the complete opposite. She would constantly bark orders hither thither, disregarding the fact that Hermione still had not rested for a while. She was the epitome of all the snobbish royal ladies during this period.

Hermione leaned the back of her head against the wall, closing her eyes to rest for a while. She figured that preparing Lady Vivian's desserts would take a while, and she thought she could at least take a quick nap.

"Hermione?"

Her eyes immediately shot open. She was greeted by Merlin's familiar face, who was looking at her uncertainly, although a small surprised smile was stretched on his face.

"What are you doing here?" he inquired, slowly approaching her and sitting down on the bench beside her.

"Lady Vivian ordered me to prepare some desserts for her," she answered, disgruntled. "And you? What, pray tell, are you doing here?"

"To get Arthur's nightly snacks, of course," he said matter-of-factly.

Hermione's eyes almost bulged out from their sockets. "Him, too?" she asked. When Merlin nodded, she rolled her eyes and leaned her head against the wall once again. "What is with these royal pains, demanding for the most impossible things during ungodly hours of the day?"

Beside her, Merlin softly chuckled and shook his head. "I heard from Gwen of your righteous deed," the manservant said. "I believe you are regretting the proposition you have offered to her a while ago. Am I right?"

She looked at him, face crumpling in exhaustion. "She is impossible," she furiously whispered, fisting her hands sitting on top of her lap. "I think there is no right word to describe her whole being."

"Yes, I somehow get the feeling," Merlin claimed. "It makes me think that Arthur finally met his rival with regards of being whiny and demanding."

Their conversation was cut short when the head cook came out of the kitchen, a plateful of scrumptious delicacies balanced on her hands. Roughly, she shoved it into Hermione's hands. "I've tried to cook as many as I could," she said, glaring down at Hermione. Her eyes then settled on her companion and she scowled, prompting Merlin to smile.

"Hello," he greeted, but she only harrumphed.

"You again," she accused.

Merlin shrugged. "What can I say? The prince demands a lot of things," he said. "I trust you have prepared his snacks already."

"It's inside," the head cook grumbled. She then turned around and wordlessly trudged away from them.

"Wait, Arthur's snacks had been prepared _beforehand_?" Hermione asked incredulously.

Merlin boyishly grinned and shrugged his shoulders. "Well, I wouldn't want to be the receiving end of the head cook's wrath again, would I?" he explained. "And besides, months of being Arthur's manservant somehow made me anticipate everything that he would order me."

To the young warlock's surprise, Hermione burst into a carefree laugh, one that had lit up her whole face. Her eyes wrinkled while her nose scrunched up a bit. Her laugh was not how proper ladies were supposed to produce. It was a little loud, bordering boisterous, but it held so much happiness that Merlin could not help but stare.

"I should have consulted you before serving Lady Vivian," she then said after calming down. A wide grin was now stretched on her face and she stood up, giving Merlin a friendly pat on his hand. "Well then, I must go back. Lady Vivian could throw colossal tantrums if she wants to." She gave him one last pretty grin, unbeknownst to her that his eyes had followed her until she disappeared behind a corner.

"Right," Merlin blubbered, a little flustered with his hand that Hermione had touched a while ago awfully tingly.

* * *

The next day, Hermione woke up blearily, still feeling awfully tired after being Lady Vivian's servant yesterday. She was now hugging some of the lady's laundry to her chest, meaning to drop them in the laundry room while she took a break for a while. Thankfully, King Olaf's daughter was with her father, probably perusing the whole of Camelot together with King Uther.

After dropping by the laundry room, Hermione then sauntered out of the castle and to Gwen's house to take a small nap.

Upon entering, she was surprised to see a bouquet of flowers placed on the table while her housemate read a small letter. Hermione tilted her head a little and was surprised to see Gwen's name scrawled elegantly in front.

"So, flowers," the brunette asked, grinning. Her voice had snapped Guinevere off her happy stupor and immediately looked up at Hermione, her cheeks being sprinkled with vivid red.

Gwen smiled prettily and sat down on a stool, hugging the letter close to her chest. "You know the feeling of having lost hope about a certain thing," she started, sighing dreamily. "And then, something happens and it gives you faith once again?"

Hermione smiled and sat down across from Gwen, placing a hand on top of her own. "I think so," she said.

The future queen bent her head low in embarrassment, her eyes staring fondly at the flowers in front of her. "Well, that's how I feel today, Hermione," she claimed.

Just then, their front door burst open, a frantic Merlin looking around the whole house.

"Merlin!" Guinevere exclaimed. "Don't you know how to knock?"

The manservant looked around and upon seeing the letter tightly clutched in Gwen's hand and the bouquet of flowers, his shoulder slumped and he expelled a soft sigh. "I was meaning to find some rats today," he quickly explained, bending down on the table to peruse around. "Arthur ordered me to find one and kill it."

Slowly, Hermione looked beneath the table, an incredulous look on her face. "In _our _house?" she asked, smiling in disbelief.

"Well, yes," Merlin interjected as he straightened himself up.

Hermione lifted her head off the table and asked, "Is something the matter, Merlin?"

He vigorously shook his head, obviously discomfited. "Of course not. I'm just… is that lavender?" he claimed, changing the subject.

"Yes, it is," Gwen said, fondly looking at all of them.

"Right, so, I must be going then," Merlin said, awkwardly waving his hand. "Just… just call me if there are rats lurking around."

"We'll keep that in mind," Hermione said, still highly amused.

Merlin uneasily stared at the two women for a few more moments before walking out of the house and closing the door with a soft thud.

"Merlin acts a little odd today," Hermione claimed, placing her chin on top of her arms and tracing a finger on the flowers.

"Oh, he acts like one sometimes," Gwen said, patting her hand. "You'll get used to it soon."

The brunette shrugged and immediately stood up from the chair. "I must return to the castle now, Gwen," she said. "I think Lady Vivian is back from the tour."

An apologetic look crossed Gwen's face. "Are you quite sure you do not need my help?" she asked worriedly. "Lady Morgana dismissed me for the day because she had matters to do."

Hermione waved a dismissive hand and went for the door. "No, no, go be happy for the whole day," she said, softly laughing when Gwen's cheeks reddened. "Serving Lady Vivian would just spoil your mood." She gave Gwen a happy goodbye wave before leaving the house and going to the castle.

* * *

Her services for today had finally ended and Hermione went to detour to Gaius and Merlin's bedchambers. Although her nightmares were slowly dissipating, the brunette still thought that it would be handy if she had a Calming Potion with her before she went to bed today. They were dissipating, yes, but sometimes, they would crowd her dreams and become so vivid.

The door to the Court Physician's room came into view and she smiled. There was always something about Gaius that made her strangely comfortable in Camelot. Somehow, he reminded her of Dumbledore, a familiar presence in this strange land. There was this wisdom in him that placed Hermione at peace. Merlin also considered him his mentor, which made her remember of how Harry regarded Professor Dumbledore.

She was about to knock when she heard hushed voices inside. She could make out Merlin's voice, one that held so much confusion, but his words were muffled by the door.

Inconspicuously, Hermione shot a look at the corridor. After making sure that no one was there to witness what she was about to do, she looked back at the door and slightly opened it.

"… besotted and all he thinks about is… is… _Lady Vivian_."

"The Lady Vivian?" Gaius exclaimed in surprise. "But the lady must not be wooed by any suitors; else, they must be the receiving end of King Olaf's wrath."

"Something isn't right, Gaius," Merlin proclaimed with worry. "It had only been two days. Yesterday, he pointed out her rudeness and childishness. Arthur cannot be in love with Lady Vivian."

Hermione's eyes widened, immediately placing a hand against her mouth. _'Arthur is in love with Lady Vivian?' _she cried wildly inside her mind. _'But that's preposterous! Arthur _loves _Guinevere.' _

"You must do something about this, Merlin," Gaius gravely said. "If King Olaf discovered about Prince Arthur's… _affections _for his daughter, he would be enraged and the peace conference will be ruined."

"Arthur said something about winning the lady's heart by the end of the day," Merlin said, his footsteps growing closer to the door. Hermione immediately pulled away and walked a few steps away from the door, making it look like she was just arriving. "I'll do something about it."

Merlin stepped out of the room and was surprised to see Hermione.

"Hello," she politely greeted, trying to calm her heart. "Is Gaius inside?"

He nodded distractedly and released a sigh.

"Is something the matter, Merlin?" she asked, knitting her eyebrows in concern.

Merlin rolled his eyes and frowned. "Oh, you know, Arthur is just being his normal self," he said. "I must get going now, Hermione. I believe Gaius had already made your Calming Potion."

He then left, leaving Hermione behind. She stared thoughtfully at his back and wondered what could possibly change Arthur's affections so suddenly.

Determined, she turned back around, forgetting about her Calming Potion, and walked back to Lady Vivian's room.

* * *

Hermione knocked gently at the door and upon hearing no answer, she walked inside, Gwen in tow. The latter insisted to come with her today and help her attend to Lady Vivian's needs. The brunette, finally welcoming all the help she could get, agreed. Together, they walked towards the castle.

The brunette was not able to properly sleep yesterday after failing to drink Gaius' Calming Potion. Another reason was the Court Physician and Merlin's conversation about Arthur's affections plagued her mind and she couldn't help herself but constantly worry about Guinevere.

Currently, the Lady Vivian was fast asleep, which Hermione dreaded. Among all of the time of the day, Lady Vivian was most foul after waking up. Definitely, she was not a morning person and somehow, Hermione was happy to know that she would not only be handling her _alone _for today.

"Prepare yourself," the brunette joked, prompting Gwen to softly laugh. Grinning, Hermione bent down and slightly shook the lady awake. "Lady Vivian, it's time to wake up."

The lady's eyes slowly opened up, a soft yawn escaping from her lips. Blinking, she sat up from her bed, a wide smile now growing on her face. Startled, Hermione looked at Gwen in confusion, who in return merely shrugged her shoulders back. Hermione shot a wary look at her smile and greeted the lady. "Good morning, Lady Vivian," she slowly said, in case King Olaf's daughter would blow up and tell her off.

To her utter astonishment, the lady directed her happy face at Hermione. "Oh, it definitely is a good morning!" she cried in glee. She stood up from her bed, clasped both her hands to her heart, and turned around at the two maidservants. "I dreamt of my prince last night and I realized that I am completely in love with him." A dreamy sigh escaped from her lips as she pranced towards her window and stared outside.

"Are you quite all right, my lady?" Hermione asked, unable to suppress the shock she was feeling. This was definitely the first time she had woken up in a good mood. Goodness, it was probably the first time Lady Vivian had ever been in a good mood the moment she arrived in Camelot.

"Oh, you silly, of course I am feeling all right," Lady Vivian cried, turning around and beaming brightly at Hermione. The brunette shrunk back in confusion and slightly narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "Now, prepare a bath for me and bring out my most beautiful dress from my dresser," she ordered. She ran behind her panel screen and started removing her clothes. "We must make haste for my prince awaits me."

Hermione blinked and sidled closer to Gwen. "She's not always like this, I swear," she whispered.

Guinevere chuckled and patted Hermione's arm. "Well, let us thank the gods above that she seems pleasantly happy today," she said, moving towards the lady's dresser to pull out Lady Vivian's outfit for today.

Hermione shot a look at the lady's silhouette behind the panel screen and frowned. "If you don't mind me intruding, my lady," she said while approaching her. "Who could have possibly captured the heart of Lady Vivian?"

Soft, melodious chuckles filled the room as the lady peeked outside, her cheeks brightened by a lovely shade of red. "Why of course Prince Arthur!" she cried. Hermione froze and widened her eyes, disbelieving of what she had heard. "Who else could it be?" Her head disappeared behind the panel screen once again. "He is the bravest, noblest, handsomest Prince among all of the princes in all kingdoms."

A sudden noise was heard in the room. Hermione looked at where Gwen was standing, Lady Vivian's clothes all pooled underneath her feet.

"What was that?" the lady asked.

"Nothing, my lady," Hermione hastily excused, running towards Gwen to help her return the clothes in their proper places. "Gwen," she whispered in astonishment.

A weird sound, something akin to a chuckle, escaped from the maidservant's lips as she also bent down and gathered the clothes in her arms. "I-I'm sorry," she softly said. "The clothes somehow slipped from my arms."

Hermione then frowned upon noticing how Gwen was slightly trembling. "Gwen…"

"Oh, right!" Guinevere claimed, straightening up. "I just remembered that Lady Morgana asked me to change the curtains for her today. I'm sorry, Hermione, I'll help you on another day." She hastily left without waiting for Hermione's reply. Helplessly, the brunette stared after Gwen.

"What's taking you so long?" Lady Vivian whined. "Is my bath ready yet?"

The brunette looked at the door, then back to the panel screen and sighed in defeat.

'_Later,' _she firmly told herself. _'I'll talk to Gwen later.' _

* * *

Her friend had been scarce in the castle for the rest of the day and Hermione had no idea where she was now. Night had already befallen Camelot and she assumed that Gwen might already be in their shared house, slumbering.

The shock she felt after Lady Vivian told them that morning that she was in love with Prince Arthur was indescribable. The lady was snobbish and rude; she never showed any fraction of affections to any of the people in this kingdom except for her own father. She must admit that Prince Arthur was handsome, but Lady Vivian did not seem to notice.

'_But what was that this morning?' _she asked herself, frowning as she passed another corridor. Something was very wrong and she could not even put a finger on it.

"… about Lady Vivian and Prince Arthur?"

A whispered voice reached her ears and instinctively, she hid behind an alcove.

"I was able to persuade the prince to go into the lady's bedchambers tonight, sire."

Hermione's eyes widened and she peeked outside, recognizing King Alined together with his trusted jester beside him. _'What are they doing here?' _she asked herself, a suspicious frown now forming on her face. Tonight was the peace conference and all of the kings of the Five Kingdoms must gather in the Council Chamber to finally unite themselves for the very first time in history. And what was that about the prince in the lady's bedchambers? Prince Arthur's presence was needed in the peace conference and when Hermione left Lady Vivian's quarters, she was already fast asleep.

"I trust that your love potion had worked?" King Alined asked.

A strange laugh escaped from the jester's mouth. "Why, of course, my lord," he exclaimed. "It will only be a matter of time before King Alined realized that his daughter and the Prince of Camelot were having a late night _rendezvous _behind his back. And then, the peace that King Uther desires will never be achieved anymore."

"Make sure this will work, boy," King Alined harshly said, kicking the jester's shins and forcing him on the floor. "Else, you will find yourself living in the stables together with your ass."

The King then left the pained jester behind, a triumphant look now on his face. The jester then followed, muttering dark nothings under his breath as he limped towards the Council Chamber.

'_I knew there was something wrong!' _she cried, angered by their plans. The prince and the lady's sudden infatuation were not due to their own hearts and will alone. _'And love potion!' _she cried mentally in indignation. She had always suspected that there was something peculiar about the King Alined's jester. The presentation he had showed yesterday was not merely tricks. How could he produce such beautiful butterflies out of nowhere? Magic, of course. Definitely magic.

'_I must tell Merlin and Gaius,' _she firmly decided. She emerged from the alcove and bolted straight to Gaius' chambers. While running around the corner, though, she was not able to see an approaching person and crashed straight into his chest.

"Hermione!" Merlin exclaimed in surprise, his arms instinctively wrapping around her waist to keep her upright.

She looked up at him with wild eyes, relief flooding in her heart upon seeing him immediately. Without warning, she clutched his hand and dragged him into Gaius' bedchambers, oblivious to the fact how his cheeks turned into a vivid shade of red due to her surprising actions.

The Court Physician looked up from his work when Hermione and Merlin entered inside. He raised an eyebrow in question, staring curiously at a red Merlin and a panting Hermione.

"What could have possible excite you, Hermione?" Gaius calmly asked, lacing his fingers as he directed his eyes towards the brunette.

Hermione's hand slipped off from Merlin and she started pacing to and fro in front of his work table. "The jester has magic," she blubbered out with haste.

"What?" Gaius asked.

She stopped walking and stared at Gaius, her eyes once again frustrated and bright. "The jester has _magic_. King Alined's jester has magic and he had both bewitched Prince Arthur and Lady Vivian to fall in love with each other."

Merlin released a victorious sound at the back of his throat. "_I told you_, Gaius!" he exclaimed in triumph, regarding Hermione with amusement and awe. "King Alined's jester could not have produced those butterflies without being aided by magic."

"Exactly!" Hermione cried, pointing straight at Merlin to put more emphasis on her point.

"That is a serious accusation, Hermione," Gaius said, frowning deeply at the revelation.

"I heard them," she interjected. "I was walking from Lady Vivian's bedchambers and overheard them talking about love potions and Prince Arthur and Lady Vivian."

Gaius stood up from his stool, a grave look on his face. "That is very alarming indeed," he muttered. "Did they say why they are doing this? King Olaf protects his daughter with all of his life and had been warding off suitors of Lady Vivian for the past few years. I am sure all kings of the Five Kingdoms knew about this. Unless…"

"_Unless_," Merlin started, a look of realization on his face, "King Alined did not want this peace conference to be successful at all." After seeing Hermione's nod of confirmation, Merlin grew panicked. "I must warn Arthur and make sure he is in his bedchambers for the whole night."

Hermione shook her head. "The jester said the prince had already gone to Lady Vivian's bedchambers," she said. Merlin's eyes widened in horror.

"Then, seeing that Prince Arthur's presence is needed in the peace conference, they would have discovered about this by now," Gaius said.

"What are we going to do?" Hermione whispered, Gaius words already sinking in.

Merlin's face then hardened with determination as he walked towards the door. "I have an idea," he said.

"Where are you going?" Gaius asked, but Merlin had already left the room.

* * *

Merlin immediately rushed back to Gaius' quarters, the answer to Arthur's current predicament already answered. He could not believe that the Dragon had shamelessly laughed when Merlin told him of the problem. _'This is no laughing matter,' _he said in his mind, scowling once again. This situation could possibly cause another war between two kingdoms and ultimately cause Arthur's downfall.

He finally reached the Court Physician's room and bounded inside. To his surprise, Hermione was still inside, waiting for his return. Upon his arrival, the brunette stood up in anticipation, her wide eyes staring questioningly at him.

"I finally found the solution," he announced, looking from her and then to Gaius. "Arthur must kiss his one true love, and the spell will break."

Hermione released a huge sigh of relief, a smile now appearing on her face. "That's it?" she asked.

Merlin grinned and nodded. "Yes," he said.

Her smile momentarily faltered as she stared at him curiously. "How did you know about this?"

His eyes grew in horror and he looked at Gaius, silently asking for an answer. The old physician shrugged his shoulders, prompting him to swallow and look back at Hermione. "Oh, well… premonitions?" he said, quite uncertain.

She frowned. "Are you asking me?"

He innocently stared back at her. "Do you think I'm asking you?" he shot back.

"Oh, for heaven's sake," Gaius exclaimed. "We have no time for your playful banters."

"Gaius is right," Merlin said, a tad too eagerly while nodding his head. Hermione still stared at him suspiciously before nodding her head, looking at Gaius.

The Court Physician then moved away from his worktable to stand in front of the two of them. "One must tell Guinevere of this predicament immediately," he said. "Else, it might be too late."

Hermione nodded her head, determined. "I'll do it," she said. "Since I live with her."

"Then, we entrust this task to you," Merlin said. "_Gwen _must know and break the spell. The future of Camelot is at stake."

She nodded once again and bid them farewell, walking out of their bedchamber in order to talk to Gwen.

* * *

Hermione was frustrated that Gwen was already asleep when she went back from the castle. What frustrated her more was the fact that King Olaf had challenged Arthur in a duel today and if Arthur emerged as victorious, he wins Lady Vivian's hand. The downside to this was the condition of death of King Olaf. The peace conference was then put into a hold and she could see that King Uther was genuinely displeased by how things had turned out.

The brunette had gone to the castle for a while, attending to Lady Vivian's needs. The lady, seeing that she was currently enchanted, was easy to serve and Hermione had easily slipped away without too much complaint from the noblewoman. Besides, the duel had already started and she had gone off to the Tournament Ground to watch her father and Arthur fight.

When she walked inside the house, she was relieved to see that Gwen was inside. The maidservant had refused to come, excusing herself that she had too many things to do. But of course, Hermione knew her excuse was more than that.

"Hermione!" she exclaimed, surprised. "What are you doing here?" A wave of bitterness and pain crossed her face and she looked away from her. "Isn't the duel starting today?"

The brunette nodded and sighed, trudging closer to Gwen and holding both of her hands. "Gwen…"

"I don't want to talk about it, Hermione," she said, refusing to meet her eyes. "I am tired and I wish to rest."

"Gwen, please, listen to me," Hermione pleaded, squeezing both of her hands. "I know."

"About what?"

"About how you are feeling right now," the brunette said.

A bitter chuckle escaped from Gwen's mouth and she bowed down her head. "Am I being stupid, Hermione?" she asked, her eyes already turning bright with unshed tears. "Wishing that my love for Arthur will somehow be possible?"

"Gwen," Hermione firmly said, "please, just listen to me. Arthur is enchanted."

"_Yes_, with Lady Vivian, I can see that," she angrily spat, and pulled away from Hermione.

A frustrated sigh escaped from the brunette's lips and she stepped forward. "No, I meant _literally_, Gwen," she said. "A love potion was given to him to make him fall in love with Lady Vivian."

A look of doubt crossed Guinevere's face. "How can you be so sure?" she asked.

Hermione shook her head. "Gwen, _Arthur _loves you," she said, slightly smiling at her words. "I might be new to Camelot but I can see it. Please, you are the only person who can break his spell. Listen to your heart. You know that he loves you."

She still looked doubtful but finally relented in the end. Hermione, with a gleeful shout, drew Gwen into a hug and proceeded to tell her how she could break the spell.

* * *

Hermione stared outside the window in Lady Morgana's room, a triumphant smile stretched on her face. Trickler the Jester and King Alined's plans were foiled all because of Arthur's true love for Guinevere.

Speaking of her housemate, the brunette left their house worried for her friend. Apparently, Arthur had gone to their house a while ago, a rose in his hand to make some amendments. Hermione honestly thought things would have gotten better between the two of them until she saw Arthur walking out of the house, a look of pain on his face.

When she walked inside and saw Guinevere wearing the same look, the rose clutched tightly against her heart, she gave Hermione a sad smile and said, "He will always be the prince, and I, a mere servant."

The brunette sighed, making a fog on the window, and wished for things to end happily between the two. If the legend was true, Guinevere would one day be his queen and wife. Hermione honestly anticipated for that day to come and for now, she must be a witness to the blossoming love between the two.

Her attention went back to outside when she spied Lady Vivian leaving in tears. Arthur's spell had been broken for sure, but Lady Vivian still had not found her true love. Hence, the love potion was still unbroken until she received the kiss of her true love. Despite the events that had happened, King Olaf still left Camelot, the peace treaty kept in his mind.

She then spotted King Alined and Trickler, the former angrily chaining his servant to his horse. Although she was happy that his spell had been broken, Hermione still felt bad for the Jester. King Alined had been furious and from the looks of it, a great punishment was given to Trickler. The said king then would leave Camelot without viewing the peace treaty, making Hermione firmly believe that he really did want some war and division.

King Alined's horse had started moving and the jester tried his very best to keep up. Hermione looked intently at the chains that was binding him to the horse and fervently wished that it would be broken so that he could run away.

To her utter horror, the chains did break and Trickler, realizing what had happened, immediately ran away from the King despite his furious orders to come back.

What stunned her more was the fact that after wishing for this thing to happen, she had seen her reflection in the window.

Her eyes had momentarily turned golden.

* * *

**A/N: End of chapter, hihi :) How'd you like it! Tell me in your reviews! **

**I honestly have nothing to say right now :) So yeah, just wait for my next update patiently!**

**With love,  
WickedlyAwesomeMe**


	6. The Dragon's Call

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot**

* * *

**A/N: HEEEEY, chapter six is here! Sorry for the late update. This week had been one hell of a week for me and I had to study for a Trig test I'm quite I failed in the end XD So yeah, I do thank all those who reviewed, followed, and favorited this story, by the way! Do know that they still make me happy despite all the frustrating things that had been happening to my life these past few weeks :) **

**So, do read and review! Enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter Six: The Dragon's Warning**

* * *

"And what, pray tell, are you doing here, girl?"

Hermione froze and slowly looked up from the book she was reading, a sheepish smile now growing on her face upon seeing the keeper of the library staring down at her in suspicion. "Umm… researching, sir," she lamely excused, knowing that any sound excuse she could come up would be easily dismissed.

Geoffrey of Monmouth lifted an eyebrow and Hermione sighed, knowing that she would kicked out of the library no matter what happens. It turned out that only those with the right permission, such as the members of the Court and the Royal Family, were the only people allowed to go inside the library to make, as what Hermione said, "researches".

"I'll be going now, sir, I apologize," she said, reluctantly returning the handwritten books in their proper places and leaving the royal library. She stared back at it, a forlorn look on her face, before looking back ahead in defeat.

Oh, how she was reduced to silence when she discovered from Guinevere that Geoffrey of Monmouth, _the _Geoffrey of Monmouth, turned out to be the keeper of the royal library and the Court Genealogist. Now, Hermione understood how his works during the modern times were renowned because he was part of the court during Uther and possibly Arthur's future reign.

At first, she was awestruck to see the famous writer sitting on his worktable. But then, she snapped out of her stupor and sneaked inside, pulling books about magic she assumed that could help her with the peculiar thing that had happened during the departure of King Alined and the Jester.

Her irises had momentarily turned golden, and then returned back to their normal color. Due to the librarian's sudden arrival, she was not able to seek the right answer to such a baffling occurrence. Of course, she could not ask Gaius about it. The mere fact that the changing of her eye color had resulted to the broken chains could already elicit some suspicions. If what she guessed was true, then there would be a possibility that she would be under the mercy of the assassin's axe.

Perhaps it was magic, but Hermione also considered that the broken chains were merely an accident and nothing more. Maybe King Alined had not secured the chains properly to keep Trickler at place. Or maybe the said jester had used his magic to break them, seeing that he had the ability to do so.

But Hermione could not shake off the feeling that perhaps, it was because of _her_. She somehow concluded that the way her eyes had golden momentarily and at the same time broke the chains were connected. If she were to successfully get the answer for the strange changing of eye color, then she would be able to properly understand it.

'_But how?' _she asked herself, already coming out of the castle doors. Once again, only those with permission could go inside the royal library. It was already suspicious for a servant to peruse around. What more if it was a _girl_?

Hermione scowled at how society during this period looked down upon women and felt the feministic side in her reawakening. One thing that she hated about this era was the obvious discrimination and inequality. She figured that even during Arthur's reign, the treatment of their gender would still be the same.

'_I hope I can just ask Gaius,' _she told herself, now strolling outside the castle gates. The Court Physician proved to be knowledgeable enough, especially when it came to magic.

The brunette then stopped abruptly, an idea suddenly coming into mind. _'What if I _used _Gaius?' _she asked herself, a conniving smile slowly growing on her face. She then turned back around and almost ran inside the castle, eager to talk to the old physician already.

Upon arriving, the said physician was sitting behind his worktable as usual, bent over a huge tome of book about medicinal plants and potion-brewing. A steaming cauldron was placed beside him and his hand absentmindedly stirred the contents. He looked up when Hermione arrived, and gave her a small, warm smile.

"Have you been having nightmares again?" he asked.

Immediately, Hermione nodded her head, trying to come up with an excuse. "I'm still having sleepless nights, Gaius," she lied. "Do you have another Calming Potion?"

"I have none, Hermione, but I can make you one today," he said. Gaius then gestured at a stool. "Sit down and wait while I brew one. It will only take a few minutes."

"Can I help you, Gaius?" she blurted out. When he looked at her, surprised, she sheepishly smiled. "Well, I've always wanted to learn potion-making." It was partially true. It had been a while ever since she brewed a real potion and she somehow missed it.

"Well, of course," the old physician said, gesturing at his worktable. "If you wish it."

Hermione grinned and approached the table, plopping down on the bench across from him.

At first, she had merely watched him mix herbs and chopped spices. Much to her delight, Gaius then offered for her to chop the Valerian roots into precise dices to be included in her Calming Potion.

"Is this all right, Gaius?" she asked, gesturing at the finely chopped roots. When Gaius glanced at her work, his eyes widened in slight surprise.

"Indeed!" he exclaimed, grabbing the bowl where she had placed her work and included it in the cauldron. "Perhaps, 'perfect' is the right word to describe your chopped Valerian roots. Well done." When she grinned in pride, the old physician chuckled. "I believe you are much better than Merlin when it comes to potion-making. And I had been coaxing him to help me for months, mind you."

Hermione chuckled and resumed her work, actually feeling happy about it. Gaius had given her more complicated things to do and she was able to do all of them excellently. Once everything was inside the cauldron, Gaius was looking at her quite appreciatively.

"Just let me get a vial while you continuously stir clockwise until the potion turns clear," he said, standing up from his seat and moving away from the worktable.

Once he was gone, Hermione immediately perused the whole table, trying her very best to at least find what she was looking for. Finally, a parchment with Gaius' handwriting scrawled neatly on it caught her eyes and she inconspicuously snatched it. Doing so proved to be a little hard because she had to make sure that she was continuously mixing the potion.

Finally, she hid it under the table. At the same time, the door burst open and in came Merlin. He was in the middle of a wide yawn when he saw Hermione, still seated on the bench.

"Gaius, it had turned clear already," she announced. Gaius walked back to the table, a proud smile on his face.

"What's this?" Merlin asked, staring incredulously at the strange scene in front of him. "Gaius, have you found my replacement already?"

Gaius rolled his eyes at Merlin while he scooped a spoonful of the potion and placed it inside the vial. "You were never an efficient helper after all," the Court Physician pointed out. Hermione chuckled on her seat upon seeing Merlin's offended frown. "Hermione had been helping me make her Calming Potion and might I add that she is quite brilliant in making potions."

"Oh, Gaius, really," she said, although a wide smile was stretched on her face. "I used to cook back in Hogwarts and my friends always tell me that I am quite good in following instructions."

"Well, following instructions is very important when it comes to potion making," Gaius said.

"Which I am not very good at," Merlin jokingly added. Gaius gladly concurred why Hermione softly laughed.

She then stood up from her seat and hastily pocketed the parchment. "Thank you, Gaius," she said, earnestly smiling. "Can I help you make potions again?"

"But of course!" the Court Physician exclaimed. "And gladly, my dear."

Hermione grinned and bid him goodbye. She then marched towards the door, patted Merlin's arm in goodbye, and walked outside the room. Once she heard the door close, she released a sigh of relief.

* * *

She made sure that Guinevere was fast asleep for the last time before pulling out the parchment she had stolen from Gaius. Hermione grabbed another parchment on her makeshift bed, this time with a random book title she had overheard from Gaius' mouth written with her own handwriting.

The brunette planned to charm her handwriting to look like Gaius, go to the library, and give it to Geoffrey of Monmouth. Once he gave her permission to look for it, she would peruse around the library, sneakily researching about her odd ability instead.

It was a simple plan; very well thought of, too. But the biggest problem in this seemingly perfect plan was how to charm her handwriting to look like Gaius. If she used her wand, she could have done it with ease. But then again, her wand proved to be useless in this world. Therefore, she concluded that the only way to do it was to once again make her eyes golden and produce the magic she wished to do.

'_Impossible. Impossible,' _she chanted to herself again and again as she stared intently on Gaius' handwriting. She shifted her eyes on the other parchment, the one that bore her handwriting, and stared at it intently, too. But then, nothing had happened.

Hermione tried to do this for a few more times but still, everything turned out to be unfruitful. She was starting to think that the changing of her eye color into gold was merely an illusion; something that had disheartened her all the more.

She plopped down on her bed and sighed, glaring darkly at no one. The prospect of stealing Excalibur from soon-to-be King Arthur without magic made her scowl in frustration. Actually, living in Early Medieval period without magic seemed much harder than facing Voldemort, fully armoured by her wand and magic. When they said that the Knights of Camelot were the bravest and noblest, they were not lying at all. She had seen them train, day and night, unceasingly and unwaveringly, and she dreaded the time to be at the receiving end of their swords. If she were to steal Excalibur, found out by the King and his court, she was so sure that the knights would not rest until they captured her. It would be _dreadfully _hard, but with magic, she could easily fight them off.

Perhaps, she would die here in Camelot, unknown to all those she had left in the Wizarding World. And then, they would fight off Voldemort and the Death Eaters, knowing in the end that it would be futile because they would lose Harry Potter anyway, and ultimately lose the whole Second War.

Hermione stared at Gaius' handwriting again, this time a feeling of unadulterated begging in her heart. If only it could talk back at her, she would be grovelling, shamelessly, just so she could copy his handwriting with her magic. Her eyes then shifted to her own handwriting, wishing that Gaius' handwriting would replace it.

'_Yes, like that,' _she mindlessly thought.

Her eyes widened, though, when she realized it was not merely her imagination when the parchment that had previously bore her handwriting has Gaius' handwriting already. She shot up from her bed with a silent squeal, unbeknownst to her that her golden eyes had now returned back to their original color. She pocketed the piece of parchment in her hand, swearing to herself that she would immediately go to the library as soon as she could.

* * *

Morgana's smile faltered upon seeing that only Guinevere was serving her today.

She must admit that she had gotten quite close with her brunette maidservant, having exchanged thoughts and words. It somehow baffled, yet pleased Morgana to know that some of her secret desires and wishes were shared by the brunette. She was peculiarly intelligent for a lowly servant, her words quite witty and, dare she say it, vast.

Of course, she loved Gwen. They had been friends ever since they were young, with her maidservant serving her every need. Guinevere was there when she was distressed, when she was happy, when she was angry, and when she was afraid. She always rushed to her side when Morgana wakes up with a terrified scream, having another horrible nightmare that was too vivid for her to handle.

But comparing her with Hermione, the new girl was… _special_. Morgana could not really put a finger at the difference between the two.

"Where's Hermione?" Morgana then inquired as Gwen prettily smiled at her and curtsied.

"Oh, she apologizes she could not attend to you today," her maidservant said, immediately rushing to Morgana. She grabbed a brush and absentmindedly combed Morgana's hair. "She said she promised Gaius to help him with potion-making today."

"Potion-making?" the lady asked, thoroughly surprised.

Gwen smiled and nodded her head. "Quite right, my lady," she said, equally amused. "Hermione somehow took a liking in potion-making. I hope you understand."

"Oh, of course, let her be," she said, waving her hand dismissively. "God knows how much Gaius needs all the help that he could acquire."

Gwen, with a soft chuckle, concurred.

* * *

"Gaius?"

Hermione opened the door and peeked inside, smiling upon seeing the Court Physician inside. "Ah, Hermione, come in," he said, ushering her inside. "You are quite early today."

"Um…" she said, immediately thinking of a reasonable excuse. "Lady Morgana had ordered me to do something for the whole day so I just came by to say I cannot help you in making potions today."

"No worries, dear child," Gaius said, turning his face away from her as he rummaged in one of his glass cases. Hastily, Hermione walked inside and placed the parchment back on its original place. When Gaius turned around, she had already settled herself on the bench, tinkering with some of the herbs placed on the bench.

"What are you making today?" she asked, torn between staying and putting her plan into action. Her hands honestly ached to start chopping and mixing, measuring and testing. But she knew it was more important for her to discover what ability she possessed and if her golden eyes had something to do about it.

Gaius then walked back at his worktable and sat at the bench opposite Hermione. "Some potions for headache and fever. The usual." He checked his cauldron and frowned, grabbing a handful of lily petals and dropping it inside.

Merlin's bedroom door then burst open, the said young warlock greeting them with a wide yawn. His hair was sticking in a messy way. Upon seeing Hermione, he greeted her with a sleepy smile, which she returned with a small smile of her own.

"You're here early," he pointed out.

"No, you woke up late," Gaius corrected. Hermione chuckled when Merlin rolled his eyes at Gaius. "I am sure that Arthur is already waiting for you to make his breakfast."

Merlin blinked at first, still a little disoriented with sleep. "Arthur," he simply said. "Oh, yes, Arthur, right." He dashed outside without a single word and closed the door with a soft thud.

"Honestly, that boy sometimes boggles my mind," Gaius said, a fond smile stretching on his face.

Hermione grinned. Sometimes, she wondered how a clumsy, sometimes absentminded, manservant would turn out to be the legendary warlock he was destined to be. Still, she silently thought that his weird habits were strangely adorable.

With a sigh, Hermione then stood up from the bench. "Well, I must get going then, Gaius," she said. "I promise to help you more next time."

The Court Physician nodded his head and bid Hermione goodbye. With one last smile, Hermione walked out of his room and immediately travelled to the royal library.

Sir Geoffrey was at his usual seat and Hermione reluctantly approached him. When he looked up, a look of surprise appeared on his face. "What brings you here again?" he asked, his tone of voice laced with slight suspicious.

The brunette hastily rummaged inside her pocket and passed him the fraudulent parchment. The royal librarian inspected the words, even cleaned his spectacles just to properly read the words written on it. "Gaius asked me to get it for him since he was too busy making potions for headaches and fever," she soon added when he returned the parchment back into her hand.

To her utmost relief, Geoffrey of Monmouth gestured at the bookshelves. "You can check at the farthest bookshelf at the right of the library, young woman," he said. "If you still cannot find the book, tell me and I will help you."

Hermione vigorously nodded her head and bounded towards the bookshelf that he had pointed to. She immediately hid behind a bookshelf and peeked at the librarian. He was still staring at her direction with suspicion in his eyes, but slowly, he sat back down on his chair and continued doing what he had been previously doing.

The brunette released a soft sigh and hid deeper into the library. She beheld the tons and tons of bookshelves with awe and anticipation in her heart. Books always gave her comfort that no living thing could ever give to her. Here, she could be herself without being judged at all.

Forlornly, she remembered the vast Hogwarts Library and how she spent most of her free time perusing the said library, trying to find as many books as she could so that she could kill the time by reading.

She then shook her head and focused on the important task at hand.

* * *

A few hours had already passed and still, Hermione was not able to find an informative book. Since she was searching for something about magic, she guessed that King Uther had either also burned them during the Great Purge or hid them in the library so that nobody would be able to access it anymore.

Sir Geoffrey had also gone to her side for three times already, asking her if she had already seen the book she was looking for. When she shook her head, frustrated of his insistence to help, the Court Genealogist would then go back to his table and start working once again.

She was thankful that he had already left her alone for the past hour. Hermione was already running out of valid excuses to say and she could suspect that his suspicion was heightening already.

Hermione then left the bookshelf she had perused and moved at the very back of the library. She noted in frustration that she had almost perused the whole royal library, save from this last bookshelf, and still, she was not able to find the answers she was looking for.

With a disgruntled sigh, she lifted her arms and randomly pulled out a book from the bookshelf. After doing so, she heard a soft click and frowned. It almost sounded as if something opened and she looked around the bookshelf, trying to pinpoint where she had heard the sound.

When she almost gave up, she accidentally pushed the bookshelf. It surprisingly flipped, bringing Hermione along with it, and when the movement finally stopped, she found herself in a portion of the library that was hidden from normal view.

This room held fewer books, yet dirtier and older. There were cobwebs present around and she had to remove some so that she could move around the room.

A loud noise from the floor attracted her attention and her eyes landed on a small, ornate lead box. It rattled, much to her surprise, and Hermione merely kicked it with her shoes, thinking that a rat was trapped inside.

Hermione then straightened up once again and perused the whole secret room. She grabbed one book from the bookshelf and blew the dust away. "_'The Historie of Magick_'," she read aloud. The words were written in Old English, but she was able to translate the words. She had actually taken a course back in Hogwarts about the language of Old English. And also, after months and months of studying about the Arthurian legends, she was able to somehow grasp the language and even learn some of it.

The brunette opened the book and was careful at turning the pages, seeing that it was so old and very tattered. Her eyes scanned the first few lines, learning that it was mostly about the Old Religion and how magic was important during this time.

She lifted her eyes and grabbed another random book, this time entitled as _The Creatures of Magic and their Abilities_. Slowly, Hermione set the first book aside. She then opened the book, coughed slightly by the sudden attack of dusts on her face, and read the first few lines of the book.

_The creatures of magic - said to be powerful and momentous. Whether Human, Beast, Sidhe, Goblin, Fairie, Druid, and the Undead, these creatures of magic are equally important in the history of magic and the establishment of the Old Religion. This book aims to list all of the creatures of magic and the unique and different abilities that they possessed. One possible indication of a creature to be born of magic is the golden eyes. Creatures, such as Goblins, Dragons, and Manticores, all have the trait of golden eyes. Sorcerers and Sorceress alike momentarily changes their irises into gold upon the released of magic… _

"I _knew _it!" Hermione exclaimed, hugging the book to her chest and grinning idiotically. She had speculations, but now that the ancient book had confirmed her suspicions, she was ecstatic. Even here in Camelot, magic had not left her.

Hermione slowly sat down on the floor, suddenly remembering a lesson she had learned in the History of Magic. During the Early Medieval Ages, during _Merlin's _time, magic was at it rawest form. Humans who were part of the Old Religion had just harnessed magic into their blood and manipulated it with various incantations and, sometimes, actions. As much as it was raw, it was also unstable and almost uncontrollable. It was only during the rise of the Great Founders of Hogwarts when the wands were introduced, which primary purpose was to be a vessel of more controlled and stable magic **[1]**.

'_So, that's why my magic cannot be produced by my wand,' _she mused, quite amused with her conclusion. Simply put, magic today was quite stubborn and unyielding. Perhaps, if she practiced hard enough, she would be able to finally produce magic through her wand. But Hermione thought it would be easier for her to practice without using one. Besides, it would be suspicious if she kept on bringing a useless, albeit strangely polished stick around. It would also be more subject to suspicions if she would just go all over the place, brandishing it and waving it around.

Hermione flipped the book into the next page and continued reading, learning more things about the beasts and creatures some she thought were merely mythical.

Time ticked by and the brunette did not even noticed.

* * *

"_Merlin."_

Hermione shifted on the floor and leaned her head more comfortably against the bookshelf.

"_Merlin_."

She jerked awake, looking around the room. She frowned upon noticing that she was not in Gwen's house. She then stood up and rubbed her eyes, releasing a wide yawn in the process.

She was still in the secret room in the library. She read numerous books inside the said room, discovering that most of them were actually books about magic. Hermione had gained quite a lot of knowledge about magic during that time; some she already knew due to her constant researching back in the Wizarding World. Due to her excitement of learning new things, she was not able to notice time. She did not realize she had fallen asleep already.

"_Merlin." _

Hermione looked around, frowning. She shook her head a little, thinking it was merely a vestige of a dream.

"_Merlin." _

She jumped and looked around, her eyes widening. "Who's there?" she cried, but nobody replied back. Instead, the voice's call grew louder and louder and Hermione had to put her hands against her ears to stifle the voice. A loud roar soon followed and she gasped, her eyes fluttering close due to the sheer force produced by the voice. **[2] **

Hermione then turned around and walked out of the library. Her eyes almost bulged upon seeing that night had befallen. She could not believe that she had spent the whole day in the library! No wonder she felt ridiculously weak and hungry.

"_Merlin." _

There it was again, the voice. Hermione looked around and started walking. Thankfully, Sir Geoffrey was fast asleep on his table; thus, she was able to slip away without alerting him.

A new voice, one that was muffled, had joined the other voice. She made out a conversation, but everything was jumbled that she could not understand them at all.

Hermione turned right and the voices grew stronger. _'Is this what Harry felt when he heard the voice of the basilisk?' _she quickly mused, descending down the stairs.

She was surprised to see that two knights were fast asleep on their posts. A goblet was beside the first knight's feet and Hermione wondered if they were drunk. She quickly brushed off the two knights and continued. A small entrance was seen at the far left of the room. Hermione could make out stairs, but it was too dark for her to see the end of the tunnel.

The brunette then grabbed a torch and descended down the stairs. The voices were growing louder and louder now.

Her eyes had widened, having realized that the end of a tunnel led into a cave. But it wasn't empty. Chained by huge manacles was a great dragon, perched on one of the rocks with his golden eyes staring intently at the person that was standing in front of him – _Merlin_.

Hermione hastily pressed herself against the stone wall, trying her very best to mingle with the shadows. She lowered the torch to dim the light so as not to attract attention from the conversing two.

"… warn you of an impending grief, young warlock," the great Dragon claimed.

'_Impending grief?' _she asked herself, slowly peeking from the entrance to look at Merlin's reaction. He was wearing a look of distress on his face and Hermione bit her lip, surprised by the look on his face. Merlin was never _distressed_, or at least, during her first few weeks of stay in Camelot. Although he could be whiny to Gaius at times, he rarely walked out of his room without a smile on his face.

"I must be with Arthur at all times," Merlin proclaimed, determination now clouding his face. "I am sure that in one way or another, Arthur will be affected of this 'impending grief' you speak."

"I am to remind you of your promise to me, Merlin," the Dragon then said. "I do not give you my help without a cost."

Merlin sighed in exhaustion. "I know," he said.

The Dragon inclined his head for a bit before spreading his wings and flying above and away from the boy. Hermione immediately ran back upstairs as fast as possible, making sure that she would not be making any noise. Hermione then hid behind a pillar when she emerged out from the cave. Merlin soon followed, seemingly already lost in his own little world, and did not show any indication of noticing her.

Once he was gone, Hermione breathed a sigh of relief and journeyed back to her house, all the while thinking why Merlin had been talking to a dragon and what it meant by an _impending _grief.

Somehow, she felt unsettled.

* * *

**Footnotes:**

**[1] I know that Ollivander's wands had been made since 382 B.C., but for the sake of this story, let us all disregard this fact, please? :) **

**[2] Remember the telepathy part where Mordred was conversing with Morgana and Merlin could hear some fragments of it? The Dragon calling Merlin could be heard by Hermione because he was also using telepathy, and well, she's a person of magic so she kinda hears him too :) I hope you understand :D **

* * *

**A/N: So, end of chapter six guys! How'd you like it so far? Things are slowly starting to build up, so do watch out for me next week. I might post the chapter later than Wednesday once again, but oh well, that doesn't mean I'm going to abandon this story :D **

**That's it! Do leave a review and make me happy, pretty please? **

**With love,  
WickedlyAwesomeMe**


	7. The Knights of Medhir

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot :)**

* * *

**A/N: Hi, so here's chapter seven! I'm posting it earlier (I guess) than the supposed date because guess what? I'm sick. With something akin to measles XD For the whole week, I'm cooped up inside my home, hoping against hope that the bloody rash on my body would disappear so I could finally go back to school again. The worse part? Our finals are nearing and my chose this week to bloody get sick now. **

**Anyway, enough of my woes. Once again, thank you to those who reviewed, read, and followed "Ancient Help". Thanks a bunch guys! **

**So, I present to you chapter seven! Read and review afterwards :D Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: The Knights of Medhir**

* * *

The sound of hooves reached Hermione's ears and she stood up from the forest ground, a curious look on her face. A basketful of herbs and spices was perched on her arm. Just then, she spied Prince Arthur, together with Merlin and some of his knights, moving northward away from Camelot.

"Hey!" she cried out, startling the travelling men.

Prince Arthur located her position immediately, a bewildered look on his face. All eyes then settled on Hermione and she unwittingly blushed, realizing that she had called all of them quite impolitely and therefore unladylike.

Brushing off this thought in mind, Hermione then trudged forward and approached the group. She caught Merlin's eyes and she smiled, immediately shifting to Prince Arthur's, who had been waiting for her a tad impatiently. "If I may ask," she started, "where are you going, sire?"

The prince sighed and said, "Father grew paranoid when he discovered about the smoke that had come out of Idirsholas." He looked behind his men and rolled his eyes. "And apparently, there was this myth about the Knights of Medhir. Preposterously, I was ordered together with my men to travel to Idirsholas to investigate."

"'The Knighs of Medhir will ride again if the fires of Idirsholas burn'," Merlin quickly quoted, an affronted look on his face. "Gaius said it might be true."

"Not everything Gaius says is _true,_ Merlin," the prince snapped. Hermione almost smiled when the young warlock rolled his eyes behind the back of the prince. "Now, if you'll excuse us, we have some investigating to do."

"May I come?" she said unblinkingly. She had read somewhere about the Knights of Medhir and how they were enchanted by the sorceress named Medhir. Because of the powerful sorceress, the seven knights became terrifying and brought destruction with them. It was only Medhir's death that had stopped them from wrecking havoc, seeing that their animator had already died. Sounds _absolutely _dangerous – Hermione wanted to see them for herself.

It did not surprise her when Prince Arthur stared down at her incredulously. "I believe you already know what answer I will give to that, Hermione," he pointed it out.

She lifted her chin, unwilling to yield. "Sire," she started, tired of how he underestimates her, "I can take care of myself."

A shout of incredulity escaped from the prince's lips. "Right," he claimed, prompting her to glare.

"I have saved you from the hippogriff once," she reminded him. It made her proud how his grin faltered. "You may never know; perhaps, there would be other magical creatures lurking around, waiting to pounce on their prince…"

From beside him, Merlin snorted. Prince Arthur turned around and glared darkly at his manservant. Merlin, on the other hand, innocently stared back and lifted his hands in defense. "I hate to say this, my lord, but she is _right_."

Arthur scowled then looked back at Hermione, annoyed at her triumphant grin. "What's this?" he angrily grumbled. "A female version of Merlin? Oh, what was I thinking when I took you in and pleaded for my father to give you work and shelter." He then proceeded to turn around wordlessly and ordered his horse to start moving once again.

Merlin, still grinning, made a move to go down from his horse but Hermione shook her head. "We've done this before and you gave me your horse," she said, giving him a smile. "I think I'd rather you keep it while I walk."

"You said it yourself, we've _done _this before," the manservant pointed out. "And I will still stand with my offer of giving you my horse, no matter what happens."

"MERLIN!" Arthur barked without turning around.

Hermione sighed and finally thought of an idea. "Can I ride at the back instead?" she hopefully asked. "In that way, both of us would still be riding the horse."

Unwittingly, Merlin slightly blushed. "Well…" he mumbled. He caught Sir Leon's wink and he restrained a growing scowl. "All right," he finally said.

Happy with his answer, Hermione then mounted the horse with the help of Merlin. When he urged the horse to start moving, her arms instinctively wrapped around his waist. He stiffened, which Hermione seemed not to notice at all.

"MERLIN!"

"Coming, my lord," Merlin called, ordering the horse to start trotting forward so that he could catch up with Arthur.

* * *

Morgana took a brief peek, making sure that no Patrolling Knights would notice her, before pushing herself away from the pillar and rushing outside the castle. A letter was crumpled in her hands and her heart was pounding loudly inside her ribcage in anticipation. She was even afraid that some would hear how loudly her heart was beating.

She was only able to breathe a sigh of relief when she finally entered the clearing of the forest, her beloved horse now trotting slowly as she searched the whole forest.

Morgause had sent her a letter through a hawk, asking her to meet her in the forest, and Morgana followed without any second thoughts. Despite the danger that Morgause had posted during her last stay in Camelot, having challenged Arthur in a fight, Morgana had this feeling of _connection _with the lady. She had this feeling that she _knew _Morgause, even if she had never really met her before. And the bracelet that she had given her… She had refused it at first but the first time she woke up from a nightmare-free dream, it was there. Ever since she had worn it, her nightmares never returned.

Morgana then slightly shook her head to clear her thoughts. She drew her horse into a stop and dismounted it, looking around to seek for the strange lady.

"Lady Morgana."

She gasped and turned around, a hand immediately flying to her chest. Standing just a few meters away from her was a smiling Morgause.

"Have you been sleeping well?" she asked, slowly approaching the lady.

"It is all thanks to you," the lady said. "I… cannot remember the last time I did not have a bad dream."

Morgause carefully inspected Morgana from head to toe, a frown gradually growing on her face. "But you don't seem to be happy," she pointed out.

The smile on Morgana's face fell. How could she be happy when everyday, she had to be careful not to be exposed as a sorceress? How could she be happy when everyday, she had to watch as King Uther proclaimed a verdict for a person of magic, her _own _kind, to be killed? How could she be happy when she felt so afraid, day and night, knowing that she could be at the same position in the future?

The moment she discovered she had the innate ability to produce magic, she felt deeply frightened for her life. There were times when she believed that whatever she did wrong in front of Uther's eyes, she would be forgiven because he truly _cares _for her. But everyday, as she discovered that more and more people of magic die on Uther's hands, she stopped kidding herself.

"Morgana?" Morgause softly asked, catching one of her hands and squeezing it tight. "You have grown quiet. What is the matter?"

Morgana's face hardened and she glared at the ground. "How can I be happy when I have to pretend?" she whispered furiously, her eyes blazing. She calmed herself down, though, afraid that her emotions would produce a sudden burst of magic.

"Pretend?" Morgause asked, lifting her chin to look at her eyes.

"Everyday, I had to pretend that I truly care for Uther when in truth, I don't," she said. "I _hate _him." The last sentence she had uttered was laced with so much venom and loathing.

Morgause's eyes grew wide with surprise at first, until, a small smile grew on her face. "Then, why don't you join me?" she asked. "I wish to bring Uther's downfall and you, dear Morgana, can aid me."

Her eyes shifted, conflicted and bothered.

"Morgana?"

"I-I'm not sure about that," Morgana said. "I'm too weak to fight him. I have no _means _to fight him. I am just useless in his seemingly unending cruelty." A bitter chuckle escaped from her lips as she stared back at Morgause. "I almost became his assassin but then… I don't know. I believed he had truly cared for me. But now, I regret about the opportunity that I had taken for granted. Uther cares for _no _one."

A smile, one that held so much promise and knowing, flitted on Morgause's face. "You are wrong, Morgana," she stated. "From now on, your decisions can pave way towards a brighter future, one that does not hold Uther and his prejudicial ways. You are _important_."

Her words had struck her very core and she looked back at Morgause, finding herself believing her words. "What must I do?" she finally whispered.

"Patience, my dear," Morgause said. "Uther's downfall will soon be achieved." To Morgana's surprise, Morgause held both of her hands and squeezed it tight. "Just trust me, Morgana. _Swefe nu _**[1]**." Morgana then fell limp into her arms and Morgause wordlessly drew a magic circle around the slumbering lady.

"_Acene slæp swilce cwalu. Acene slæp swilce cwalu. Acene slæp swilce cwalu_. **[2]**" As Morgause's voice died down, a faint blue light appeared on Morgana's body.

Once the enchantment was made, Morgause charmed Morgana to go back to her bedroom and wake up, thinking that their meeting would all just be a dream.

* * *

Morgana slowly opened her eyes. She sat up, blearily staring around, before realizing that she was in her bedchamber. Frowning, she looked down at herself and was surprised to see that she was already wearing her nightgown.

'_Odd,' _she told herself. She vividly remembered going to the forest when Morgause asked her to do so. And their conversation… every word she had uttered and every word Morgause had answered still rang in her head. If everything was just a mere dream, then it was probably the most vivid of all the dreams she had. Which was something because her nightmares before were somehow vivid enough to scare her awake.

Her door then burst open and in came Guinevere, slightly surprised upon seeing that she was already up. "Good morning, my lady," she greeted. The maidservant walked towards the curtains and opened them wide, allowing the sunlight to rush inside the room.

"Have I… been here all night?" Morgana slowly asked.

Gwen stared at her in confusion. "I believe so," she said with slight reluctance. "I left you while you were already fast asleep, Morgana." Upon seeing the lady's frown, she quickly added, "Is something the matter?"

Morgana shook her head to clear her thoughts and then smiled widely. "No, I am fine," she said. She then looked around, looking as if she was searching. "Where is Hermione? Had she been helping Gaius again?"

The maidservant shook her head, a bewildered smile growing on her face. "Gaius told me that she had accompanied Prince Arthur and his knights to Idirsholas," she said, clearly in disbelief. "A Patrolling Knight had spied her among all of the men." A small, nervous chuckle escaped from her lips. "Honestly, that girl sometimes baffles me."

"Where did you say they were going again?"

"Idirsholas, my lady," Gwen answered, knitting her eyebrows together. "It was something about the fires of Idirsholas and the Knights of Medhir."

Morgana's eyes widened. "'The Knighs of Medhir will ride again if the fires of Idirsholas burn'," she muttered. Upon seeing Gwen's surprised look, she explained, "Gaius used to tell me myths like that and I particularly remembered that one."

A worried look crossed on Gwen's face. "Will it be… dangerous?" she softly asked. "Not that I'm worried, of course. I mean, there's Arthur, _Prince _Arthur and the knights of Camelot. I was just… _curious_."

The lady stared thoughtfully at Gwen. Her maidservant started worrying her bottom lip and her hands were now crumpling the material of her dress – obvious signs that she was nervous or upset. Morgana lifted a perfect eyebrow, having an inkling who her maidservant was thinking about right now. It still struck her oddly how Gwen was recently showing signs of fondness for Arthur when before, she never even showed a fraction of affection for the Prince of Camelot.

"I am sure that they will be all right, Gwen," Morgana finally said, grasping one of her hands.

Gwen nodded her head and broke into a small smile. "I am sure that they - " Her words broke off when a wide yawn tore out of her mouth, immediately covering her mouth in the process.

"Didn't sleep well?" Morgana asked, startled.

Guinevere softly laughed and waved a dismissive hand. "I believe so," she said. "But, it doesn't matter, my lady. Now, let me help you get ready with your dress now…"

* * *

Gaius checked King Uther's eyes, his breathing, and his heart beat before pulling away, a puzzled look on his face.

"They said the king wouldn't wake up," Gwen whispered worriedly, standing across a contemplating Gaius. "What have you concluded, Gaius?"

The Court Physician pressed his lips into a thin line and inspected the seemingly slumbering king once again. "I am not entirely sure, Guinevere," he answered, straightening up and keeping his tools inside his medicine bag. "Uther clearly shows no signs of infection or illness. It befuddles me how he seemed to be sleeping… _quite deeply_."

"Do you think it's…" Gwen paused, looked uncertainly at the king, then back to Gaius. "Magic?"

Gaius sighed. "I don't want to assume things, but since there is no scientific explanation for the current condition of the king, then I suspect that this must be a work of magic."

"Do you have anyone in mind?" Gwen asked, absentmindedly smoothing out the king's hair.

The Court Physician instantly suspected of Morgause but kept it to himself. According to Merlin's story, the girl was extremely powerful, being able to summon Queen Ygraine from the dead in order to speak to Prince Arthur. And the fact that she was most probably Morgana's half-sister…

His train of thoughts was then broken when Guinevere released a rather wide yawn.

"Are you feeling quite all right?" he asked worriedly.

"I just feel a little tired, Gaius," Guinevere assured him, rubbing her right eye. "I'm sure a nap will energize me again." She then turned away from him and walked out of the King's bedchambers. Gaius noted that she was walking a little shakily.

He then stared at the king one last time before going out, meaning to rush immediately to his bedchamber to start his researching.

* * *

They finally arrived at the castle of Idirsholas and Merlin had a bad feeling about this. Sure, it was merely a myth about the Knights of Medhir and their enchantment, but it was _Gaius _who already told it to him. Gaius was rarely wrong.

Arthur and his knights had already drawn their swords from their sheaths and walked slowly inside. Merlin was walking a few paces behind Arthur, with Hermione standing right next to him. Her eyes kept on constantly darting around, a cautious look on her face. He half expected fear to be residing in her eyes but all he could see was vigilance and curiosity. Come to think of it, he was absolutely surprised when she insisted to come, despite their warnings that it would be dangerous.

Not that he was complaining, of course. Prince Arthur was a constant prat, as usual, and Merlin was steadily getting tired of him. He also did not really know any of the knights, save from Sir Leon, but he was mingling with the same knights. And Hermione… well, she was _comfortable_. And he could talk to her and not get tired at all.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he was not able to notice Arthur stopping. He ended up bumping quite hard against the prince's back. Arthur stumbled forward and almost tripped. If not from Sir Leon's arm, he would have been sprawled on the ruined floor, face down.

Arthur furiously glared behind him and Merlin sheepishly smiled.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. Beside him, Hermione softly chuckled, prompting his smile to grow wider.

They resumed inspecting the whole place and Merlin paused, a frown now growing on his face. "Can you hear that?" he whispered. "There's something… trembling."

"That's your knees knocking together, Merlin," Arthur spat. Merlin rolled his eyes, annoyed of being viewed as a coward by Arthur.

'_Oh, if only you know how many times I've saved your life, you clotpole,' _he mentally told the prince.

Arthur raised his hand and all of them stopped walking. He stepped over the threshold, looked from left to right, before resuming his walk, ushering them to follow.

Once they were inside, Merlin immediately felt the sudden burst of magic inside. It was faint, but it was there. Beside him, he noticed how Hermione slightly trembled. He did not really know the reason, seeing that she seemed not terrified outside. Nonetheless, he instinctively unwrapped his neckerchief and wrapped it around her neck. She seemed fairly surprised, and Merlin realized what he was doing. His hands quickly drew away from her, his cheeks being sprinkled with red. She had smiled, though, and wrapped the neckerchief tighter around her neck.

A hand suddenly grabbed his arm and he found himself slightly pressed against Arthur's side. "Who knew you were capable of being, for lack of a better word, _chivalrous_?" he softly joked, roughly pushing him aside, and resuming his investigation.

Merlin scowled at his back and followed, already coming up with imaginative ways of killing the Prince.

Arthur soon stopped once again, this time bent down on the floor. His hand scooped what looked like ashes and stared up at Merlin, slightly amused. "Well, maybe a fire was really made in this castle," he claimed. He released the ashes and wiped his hand, now standing back up again. "Probably just travellers passing by."

A movement from the back caught Merlin's attention and he swivelled around, his eyes immediately landing on masked knights. Their swords were also drawn out and pointed at their group. "Travellers?" Merlin whispered, turning back at Arthur. By now, the Prince had also noticed them. "Maybe not, my lord."

"DUCK!" Arthur screamed and he did as what he was told to do so. The Prince's sword then clanged against the sword of one of the Knights of Medhir. Merlin's eyes widened, realizing his head was almost sliced into two, and broke away from the group.

"Protect Hermione," Arthur then ordered. Merlin nodded and grabbed the brunette, instantly guiding her into a corner away from the fight.

"That's them, isn't it?" she asked, awed. She looked back at Merlin with wide eyes. "The Knights of Medhir."

Merlin nodded, a look of alarm appearing on his face. "Gaius said they cannot be slain by mere swords," he whispered. He then looked back at Hermione. "Stay here while I help them."

"What, no!" she cried, stepping forward in indignation. "I want to fight, too!"

A fallen Knight of Camelot landed beside her and she quickly grabbed a sword. "Stop patronizing me," she snapped upon seeing the look on his face. "I can take care of myself." And then, before he could stop her, she jumped into the chaotic fight with the invincible knights and started fighting.

He was then startled when one of the Knights of Medhir appeared in his line of gaze. The young warlock dodged his sword and turned around, bending down to grab another sword from a fallen Knight of Camelot. He defended himself, his sword movements quite sloppy. After all, he did not _know _how to handle a sword. One attack then caught him off guard and he was pushed roughly to the wall.

Merlin grimaced and looked down at his arm, seeing a bloodied wound he assumed was he got from the sudden impact against the wall.

Enraged, he looked up and stared at the opposing knight. "_Forþ fleoge! _**[3]**" he whispered. The knight blasted away from him.

Merlin then tore his eyes away from him and looked at Arthur. One enemy seemed to be pursuing him and Arthur kept on dodging and defending himself. _'Think, Merlin!' _he cried to himself, eyes roaming around the ruined castle.

When Hermione pushed the Knight of Medhir away from her, he crashed painfully against the wall and some debris fell down on his face. But of course, he quickly stood back on his feet and continued fighting the brunette. Watching this small exchange instantly gave Merlin an idea.

Quickly, he blasted off the knight away from Hermione. He then grabbed her hand and pulled her away, despite her protest. And then, he directed his eyes above the ceiling. Soon, huge rocks came tumbling down and, much to his relief, they were then separated from the knights.

Silence was heard, save from their deep breaths. Arthur suddenly scrambled towards a corner. Merlin moved a little and saw a heavily injured Sir Leon on the ground.

"Please, sire," the gasping knight said. "Go forth to Camelot and report this to the King. Leave me here and perhaps come back for me."

Arthur lifted his eyes and looked at Merlin. The young warlock, on the other hand, was tempted to heal him with his magic. But then again, it was too dangerous. It did not help that Sir Leon was looking at him pleadingly, asking him silently to flee without him.

Finally, he sighed and nodded. Arthur looked back down at Sir Leon and said, "We will get back to you." He then reluctantly stood up and nodded at Merlin. Hermione immediately came to their side and without a glance back, they ran out of the ruined castle.

* * *

Sir Leon lay gasping on the floor, nursing his injured leg. He tried to stand up, but his legs immediately gave away. A piercing pain shot right at his leg where the injury was and he collapsed back on the floor, groaning.

Prince Arthur, Merlin, and Hermione had been gone for a while now and Sir Leon was left all alone. The other Knights of Camelot lay dead on the floor and he was helpless enough not to stop it. The mysterious knights, the mythical Knights of Medhir, were far too strong for them to handle. With every strike of their sword, not even one was injured. He was lucky enough to survive their attack.

He then froze when he heard a strange sound. Looking around, the rocks that miraculously separated them from the Knights of Medhir started shaking. Small rocks were already tumbling down. And then, to his extreme horror, one hand shot out.

Instinctively, he lay back on the floor and kept still. He closed his eyes and strained his ears, when suddenly a great blast was heard all throughout the castle.

Sir Leon then heard pairs of footsteps rushing outside. One even managed to step on his injury, but he bit his tongue to stifle the shout of pain.

He made sure that he could not hear the footsteps anymore before slowly opening his eyes and standing up. He limped towards one broken window and saw from a great distance seven Knights of Medhir, all armoured and ready to fight, riding on seven black horses.

Horrified, Sir Leon collapsed back down on the floor and feared for Camelot.

* * *

**[1] Swefe nu – Send her to sleep**

**[2]** **Acene slæp swilce cwalu – Bring forth sleep resembling violent death. **

**[3] Forþ fleoge! – Fly forth! **

* * *

**A/N: So, end of chapter! How'd you like it? Hihi, I'm sure you're familiar with the Knights of Medhir part, right? :) I hope you liked the way I wove Hermione into this particular scene. **

**That's it for now! I have, yet again, rest... is it possible for someone to be tired of resting? LOL, anyway, reviews are welcome! :D **

**With love,  
WickedlyAwesomeMe**


	8. Merlin's Betrayal

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot :D**

* * *

**A/N: SO HERE'S CHAPTER EIGHT! Okay, the usual thank yous and all. My grammar might not be flawless in this chapter because I haven't proofread it enough. Do forgive me for that, I just have a lot of things to do.**

**So please read and review afterwards and enjoy! :D**

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Merlin's Betrayal**

* * *

Hermione's heart was thudding loudly as they escaped the ruined castle. Her gasps were short and loud and beads of sweat were already forming on her body. Their horses were tied a few meters away from the castle so as not to startle them in case weird, booming sounds were heard.

Fortunately, they got separated from the Knights of Medhir. It was peculiar that huge rocks just started crashing from the ceiling to the ground and therefore blocking them from the invincible knights. She had this feeling magic was involved; she had this feeling it was _Merlin _who did it.

Her eyes then landed on the young warlock and she could see how he, too, was struggling to run faster. She then noticed the huge gash on his arm and frowned.

"Hold on!" she cried. Both Arthur and Merlin looked at her in surprise, also drawing into a stop. From where they stood, Hermione could already spy the horses. Pointedly, she looked at Merlin and frowned, "You're hurt."

Arthur's eyes also landed on Merlin and he then noticed the injury that he had.

Wordlessly, Hermione bent down and ripped the front material of her dress. The lower part of her legs up until a few inches up her knees were then exposed and she was not able to see how both Merlin and Arthur blushed in embarrassment.

"W-what are you doing?" the Prince asked, a huge scowl now on his face.

Hermione realized how she was making then uncomfortable and she rolled her eyes. "Oh, for goodness' sake," she muttered under her breath. She then proceeded to grab for Merlin's arm and tied the tattered cloth all over his wound to stop its bleeding. "Oh, if only I have Gaius' supplies with me."

"You could have used my neckerchief, you know," Merlin pointed out, clearly joking. Arthur, from beside them, had an amused look on his face. The brunette, on the other hand, looked anything but.

Her glare had reduced him to silence and he looked away. "I wasn't clearly thinking, okay," she snapped, finally tying the knot not-so-gently. Merlin flinched in pain but did not comment about it any further.

Arthur then sighed and ushered them. "Come on," he ordered. "We must go and tell my father."

They ran the remaining distance towards the horses. Now that they were three, Hermione was able to use one of the horses and she galloped behind while Arthur and Merlin went ahead of her.

She could not believe that the Knights of Medhir were actually true. From what she had researched back in Grimmauld Place, they were merely a story of myth. Probably a story that parents could use to their children when they were being disobedient. But then, they fought with _them_, and it was enough for her to believe the myth. Their invincibility was incredible, yet terrifying. They never faltered by just a mere blow or a slash of a sword.

When they got separated from the knights, Hermione had this feeling that that was not the end of their fight.

A few hours passed and they already entered the borders of Camelot. As soon as they entered, Hermione was immediately struck with the fact that it was eerily silent… _too _silent. The village outside the castle was normally abuzz with chatters and laughter; children would be running around the streets, mothers would be buying in the village market, and fathers would all be going to work.

"Something doesn't feel right," Merlin claimed. Even Arthur, who normally retorts something to Merlin's words, was quiet as he looked around.

Hermione jerked forward when her horse had slightly tripped. Looking down, she saw a man sprawled messily on the ground. She dismounted her horse and bent down. He was still breathing, but he seemed to be unresponsive. Sleeping, if she had to describe it.

The brunette lifted her head and looked around, her eyes almost bulging out upon seeing that there were quite a lot more of the village people on the ground, seemingly sleeping.

"Arthur," she called out. The Prince and his manservant drew into a stop and looked behind her. She looked down at the slumbering man, prompting the two men to dismount their horses. "The whole village appears to be… unconscious."

Her words had made the Prince jolt upright and prompted him to immediately run inside the castle gates. Merlin offered his hand to help Hermione up. And then, they immediately followed Arthur.

Upon entering, she immediately noticed the guards also fast asleep on the floor. She tried waking them up, but they were still unresponsive.

She lifted her head and saw Arthur bent over one of the Knights of Camelot. Merlin soon jogged beside him and checked the knight.

"They're not dead," the young warlock pointed out, his eyebrows knitting together. "They're breathing."

"I'll get Gaius," Hermione offered, now running towards the castle doors. Once she entered, her eyes roamed around and she stopped, horrified. Some servants were sleeping on the staircases while guards lined a corridor, also slumbering.

The brunette looked outside again, a worried look now on her face. "You have to see this," she called. Both Arthur and Merlin looked at her and immediately walked inside.

"It's like a kind of illness," Merlin said, inspecting one of the guards.

Just then, Arthur's face clouded with alarm. "Where's my father?" he cried. He then dashed off inside, with Merlin and Hermione in tow.

Arthur was relieved that his father was inside, but he turned out to be infected by the same puzzling sickness. "This might be a work of magic," he whispered, turning around to his other companions. He sat down at the foot of his father's bed and stared at the King worriedly. "What must we do?"

"I'll go get Gaius," Merlin volunteered this time, walking out of the room without being dismissed.

"I'll check Lady Morgana's bedchambers, too," Hermione volunteered. Arthur absentmindedly nodded and the brunette left, running as fast as she could towards the room of her mistress.

When she entered, she instantly saw Gwen sprawled on the ground, also fast asleep. "Guinevere," she whispered in worry, placing a hand on her friend's shoulders. She tried to shake her awake, but then again, it did not work.

A noise from inside then caught her attention and she turned around, cautious. There were no signs of Morgana's body anywhere and she panicked, now searching each and every corner of the room. Still, she was unable to see at least an indication that Morgana was inside.

A shifting noise once again reached her ears and she looked around. Her eyes then landed underneath the bed when she saw it momentarily move. Cautiously, she moved towards it and kneeled down. Her hand reached out and then, she lifted it up to look inside. Morgana's fearful face greeted her and the said lady screamed in surprise.

"Lady Morgana!" Hermione claimed, relieved to see her. "It's Hermione."

The lady instantly scrambled out from the bed and launched herself into Hermione's arms, trembling a little.

Arthur and Merlin then burst inside, the former's sword drawn out from its sheath. "We heard a scream," the prince claimed, but then, when his eyes landed on Morgana, his hand fell limply back at his side. "You're all right," he then pointed out. He took a few steps towards her and frantically asked, "Why are you still awake?"

Morgana quivered and stared at him, wide-eyed. "I-I don't know what happened," she exclaimed, confused herself. "They just started fainting one-by-one and I don't even know what's happening!" Her face showed clear distress and she moved back into Hermione's arms. "G-Gwen is right there, beside my table. She fainted a few hours ago and I tried to get Gaius, but I was too afraid that I would pass out, too."

The Prince immediately ran towards the slumbering maidservant. Gingerly, he lifted her into his arms and placed her on top of Morgana's bed.

"But why are you the only one wide-awake in this whole castle?" Arthur demanded, now furiously pacing beside her bed.

Hermione stared at Morgana and knew she was obviously distraught. She wondered what she would have felt if she was the one left inside the castle while everybody around her fell into a magical sleep. The brunette's eyes then landed on Merlin and immediately saw how he peculiarly looked at Morgana.

"Perhaps… Gaius was able to administer a potion to her, making her immune to the enchantment," Merlin slowly reasoned out, his eyes not leaving Morgana. Hermione instantly knew that it was a lie; Morgana _did not_ take any potions as a form of medication. But then, why was she the only wide awake?

To her horror, she swayed on her feet and if Morgana was not right beside her, she would have fallen on the ground. "Are you quite all right?" Morgana asked, but Hermione frowned.

"I feel… tired," she explained, staring worriedly at Morgana. Her eyes then widened upon a sudden realization. She looked back at Merlin and Arthur, horrified. "I think we are being affected by the enchantment, too."

Her words had brought great worry on the Prince and he stopped pacing. He then looked at Merlin and frowned. "Go to Gaius' chambers and search for the potion he had given Morgana," Arthur ordered. His manservant stiffly nodded his head and immediately left.

Once he was gone, he then turned to Morgana and Hermione. "Let us go to my father's chambers and bring him to the Council Chamber," he hurriedly said, walking outside the room. Morgana and Hermione instantly followed without a word. "If this is truly the cause of magic, then I fear for my father's life."

Soon, they arrived. With great difficulty, Arthur guided his father's head while both Morgana and Hermione held King Uther's legs. "For heaven's sake," the Prince muttered angrily. Morgana glared up at him, clearly tired from carrying the King. Hermione could feel her energy slowly diminishing and it would be only a matter of time before she succumbed to the spell.

Just then, a loud bang from the castle reached their ears. Arthur immediately stopped and brandished his sword. To their horror, the Knights of Medhir had followed them to Camelot.

Prince Arthur looked behind him, a wild look now present on his face. "Bring my father to the Council Chamber," he exclaimed. "QUICKLY!"

Hermione and Morgana then struggled to bring him inside while Arthur followed them, his face facing the Knights of Medhir. His sword would constantly slash to and fro, but none seemed to inflict an injury to them. Hermione was starting to notice that exhaustion was overcoming the Prince. He was starting to sway on his feet and this had prompted her to exert more strength and effort.

Finally, they arrived inside the chamber. The three of them, together with the unconscious king, scrambled frantically inside. While Morgana pulled Uther towards the throne chair, Hermione grabbed a wood from beside and passed it to Arthur.

"What about Merlin?" Hermione fearfully asked, watching as Arthur barred the door.

"Well, let us just hope he survives this, right?" the Prince said in between gasps of breath. He leaned his back against the door and slid down the floor. Hermione also heavily leaned against the door, her heart fearing for the life of the warlock running around the castle.

Arthur's eyes landed on Morgana, who was now done flitting around Uther. She was seated on the ground, her eyes transfixed on the prince and her maidservant. As opposed to the tired two, Morgana was perfectly all right. Perhaps shaken by the arrival of the Knights of Medhir, but she was all right. She did not show any indication that energy was slowly leaving her body.

"Why are you all right?" Arthur asked, now in disbelief. Hermione looked at Morgana and saw how her eyes filled with helpless confusion.

"The potion," Hermione quickly said. "The potion that Merlin said. He… he's searching for it now."

Arthur exhaustedly nodded his head and closed his eyes. Hermione, on the other hand, saw Morgana's fearful eyes and she had a feeling that somehow, her mistress was connected to the mystery that had befallen the whole of Camelot.

* * *

He was starting to get affected by the spell and he knew it. Merlin stopped for a while and leaned against the stone wall, taking in deep breaths to steady his loudly beating heart.

Merlin had just visited the Great Dragon a while ago and his revelation made him torn. Like what he had predicted, there was a sleeping enchantment that was cast in Camelot. Those who would stay inside would eventually be affected and fall deeply asleep, seemingly akin to death, but still breathing.

"_The only thing that could break the spell_," the Dragon had gravely told him, "_is to eradicate the source_."

And apparently, the source was not a thing but a _person_. The Dragon soon revealed to him that the one causing this strange sickness to the whole of Camelot was Lady Morgana herself. She did not seem not know that it was her that was causing it, seeing the distress clearly written on her face.

The Dragon had constantly reminded him that Morgana was dangerous, that helping her discover and accept her magic was something that would bring doom to his future and destiny with Arthur. But he refused to listen, again and again. Morgana had the kindest heart in the whole kingdom. She constantly helped those who were in need, worried for those below her, and honestly thought that killing innocent people just because they had magic was evil itself. But then again, lately, Merlin had been noticing strange attitudes of the lady, which he could not place a finger on.

His body then trembled when he knew that Morgana was to be killed. "No," he furiously whispered to himself. The lady was innocent and she did not know that it was her fault.

"_If you do not, Camelot will fall and Arthur will die, and the future you are destined to share will die with you." _

Merlin closed his eyes and furiously pushed himself against the wall. The burden he was carrying was too huge for him to carry. He did not know what to do this. Morgana was his friend. She told him about her magic even though she was truly afraid of it. He told her it was not something she should not fear; that it was something she could not stop. He helped her accept the truth of her magic.

She _trusted _him.

The sudden sound of footsteps alarmed him and he immediately hid behind an alcove. He peeked outside and was astonished to see Morgause walking determinedly, some of the Knights of Medhir following behind her.

'_I should have known,' _he told himself, emerging out of the alcove after they disappeared.

The young warlock then immediately ran back to Gaius' chambers. He had stopped by a while ago, but his mentor had also fallen victim to the enchantment. He tried waking him up, but it was of no use.

"Gaius," Merlin pleaded, entering his chambers once again. "Please, you need to wake up. I need you._ Tóbregdan_. **[1]**"

His irises turned golden and he felt the burst of magic in him, but nothing happened. Merlin gave up, frustrated, and sighed.

He then went to the potion tables and hoped to get some things that would at least help them with their wounds and exhaustion. Merlin grabbed Gaius' medicine bag and continued perusing. He then paused, his eyes landing on a vial filled with green liquid, the name 'Hemlock' scrawled neatly on the bottle to serve as a warning.

"_You must kill the Lady Morgana._"

Merlin closed his eyes, the Dragon's words still rushing in his mind. He considered everything, the possible effects of the decisions he would commit.

Slowly, he opened his eyes, and he stared determinedly at the poison. Unknown to him, his trembling increased, his eyes watered in despair. And then, ever so gently, he lifted his hand and grabbed the poison bottle.

* * *

Arthur shook her awake and her eyes immediately opened up in surprise.

"Come on now," the Prince tiredly claimed with a small, faint smile on his face. "Fight off the exhaustion. Merlin would go _ballistic _if he discovered you had succumbed to the enchantment."

Hermione weakly chuckled and wiped away the forming beads of sweat on her forehead.

She was feeling awfully exhausted now and she knew that Arthur felt the same way, too. He had been biting the inside of his cheeks to keep him wide awake, and yet, the enchantment was too powerful and she could see how the energy was slowly leaving him.

Morgana was still sitting beside Uther's unconscious body, quite ashen and shaken. She seemed to be all right, though, albeit terrified.

A loud blast from outside then reached her ears and she slightly jerked in surprise. There was some scuttling of footsteps outside, before a loud banging on the door was heard.

"Open up!" Merlin cried. Arthur broke into a humongous grin as he forced himself to stand up. Hermione released a soft chuckle and also stood up with great difficulty.

"You better come in quickly, you idiot," the Prince exclaimed, the tone of his voice laced with relief. With the help of Hermione, they removed the wood from the door. Merlin quickly ran inside. One hand of the Knights of Medhir shot inside and tried to grab the young warlock, but Arthur warded him off his sword. The three of them then closed the door once again.

Once the door was barred, they all fell down on the floor in exhaustion.

"You're alive," Arthur pointed out. "How unfortunate."

Merlin cracked a small smile, which immediately disappeared.

"Did you find the potion that Gaius was able to give to Morgana?" Hermione asked, placing a hand on his arm to get his attention. The manservant slowly looked at her, the expression in his eyes indescribable, before shaking his head.

"I can't," he whispered. Beside him, Arthur sighed in defeat, before trying to pull himself up again.

"All right, we must not waste our remaining energies then," he said, heavily leaning against the door. "You three help my father leave the castle while I fight off those blasted knights."

Morgana stood up, her eyebrows knitted in worry. "Arthur…"

The Prince gave her a meek smile. "You'll be fine, Morgana," he said.

The lady nodded her head.

Arthur then turned to Merlin, whose face now held so much worry. "Stop worrying, you idiot," the prince claimed, now softly gasping in exhaustion. "I can fend them off."

"You're tired," Merlin pointed out, but Arthur released a soft chuckle.

"But not as much as you," he said. Merlin finally sighed in defeat before helping him remove the wooden lock once again. With one last look, Arthur then ventured outside while Hermione and Merlin barred the door once again. Outside, they could already hear the clanging of swords and Arthur's constant grunts.

Merlin slid down on the floor once again. Hermione, with a slight smile, would hold his hand and give it a tight squeeze. "It's Arthur," she softly said. "You know he will be all right."

He cracked a small smile. "You have no idea how much he had owed his life to me already, Hermione," he weakly said.

"Help me!" Morgana exclaimed, now trying to place Uther on top of a cloth. "If we can place him on the cloth, pulling him would be easier."

Merlin stared at Morgana, a conflicting emotions crossing his face. Hermione noticed this and she turned to him, worried. "Are you all right?" she asked. The manservant wordlessly nodded his head and approached the lady. Hermione followed suit and immediately fell down on her knees beside Morgana.

"Hermione, help me make some ropes," Morgana said. The brunette weakly nodded and started to help the lady.

"Here, have a drink," Merlin suddenly said, offering the waterskin to Morgana.

Hermione's eyes widened and smacked her lips. "Oh, thank the gods above, I am parched myself," she said, extending her right hand and waited for Merlin to give her the water.

To her surprise, Merlin held onto the water container tighter, his eyes not leaving Morgana's form. "Please drink, my lady," he urged.

Morgana stared at him in slight surprise. "Hermione says she's thirsty, Merlin," she said. "I am honestly not thirsty myself."

"Please, I insist," Merlin said through gritted teeth. "I am sure that Hermione would not mind." He then turned his eyes at her, his eyes silently imploring. Because of what? She did not know. But then, she was obliged to agree with him, and slowly nodded her head.

The lady then smiled uncertainly and thanked Merlin. She then grabbed the water container, drank a few, and then offered it to her maidservant with a smile. To the surprise of the two, Merlin immediately grabbed the container.

"Merlin, that is rude," Morgana admonished.

Hermione, on the other hand, stared curiously at Merlin, seeing how he was starting to tremble with unspoken despair. "Merlin?" she softly called for him, but he merely clenched his jaw tightly, his eyes already watering. "Merlin, what is wrong?"

And then, Morgana started gasping. Hermione's eyes landed on her mistress and saw how her hand was now encircled around her neck. Her eyes were widened, staring at Merlin with unadulterated horror, understanding the betrayal that he had just committed. Hermione's eyes widened, too, realizing that the water was poisoned.

_But why_?

Tears started streaming down Morgana's eyes. Merlin stiffly wiped away a lone tear that had trailed down his eyes and grabbed Morgana, who was slowly swaying on the spot. The lady pushed him away, but he held onto her tighter.

"I had to," Merlin whispered, despite Morgana's strange sounds of protest. All the while, Hermione would stare at the young warlock, disbelieving of what he had done.

Just then, a loud blast had opened the doors and in came a furious Morgause. She quickly grabbed Morgana from Merlin's arms and stared down at the lady. By this time, Morgana had already fallen unconscious, her breathing soft and her heart slowing down.

"You poisoned her!" Morgause wildly accused, a look of terror on her face.

Merlin tightly clenched his jaw to stop the shaking. "You gave me no choice."

"What did you use to poison her so that I can save her?" the sorceress demanded.

The manservant shook his head, a look of determination appearing on his face. "Stop the attack, and I'll tell you," he ordered.

Morgause grew affronted, her expression becoming murderous. "Don't tell me what to do."

"If you want to save her, you will order the Knights of Medhir to stop attacking and undo the enchantment that had befallen Camelot," Merlin said.

A look of conflict crossed on Morgause's face, now staring desperately at the dying Morgana. "Tell me or you will die!" she threatened.

"Then the knowledge of her death will die with me," Merlin claimed. "You give me no choice. I did not want to poison her. But it is the _only _way."

Morgause stared at him with so much contempt on her face before looking back at Morgana. "_Astýre ús þanonweard! Cnihtas Medhires, éower sáwla. Rid eft ond forsliehð eft _**[2]**," she muttered. Merlin then quickly gave her the bottle of hemlock.

Outside, Hermione heard a loud clanging. Arthur immediately came inside and she concluded that the spell that animated the Knights of Medhir had finally ended.

"MORGANA!" Arthur claimed, but Morgause glared darkly at him.

"Keep away from her!" she cried, once again looking at the dying woman. "_Bedyrne ús! Astýre ús þanonweard! _**[3]**" A sudden windy cloud of smoke engulfed her and Morgana. And then, once it subsided, they disappeared into thin air.

* * *

**[1] tóbregdan – wake up**

**[2] Astýre ús þanonweard! Cnihtas Medhires, éower sáwla. Rid eft ond forsliehð eft - Guide us from there. Knights of Medhir, your souls ready again and destroy again**

**[3] Bedyrne ús! Astýre ús þanonweard! - Conceal us! Guide us away from here!**

* * *

**A/N: End of chapter! How'd you like it?**

**So, here's Merlin's infamous betrayal of Morgana's trust. How'd you like it? Tell me in your reviews! **

**As you can notice, my author's note had been becoming shorter and shorter as opposed to my past author's note. That is because my finals are coming and things are so hectic and hellish in college that I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT TO DO FIRST. **

**But still, I sought for the proper time to update this story. That's how much I love you guys :D I'm almost done with the whole story! I'm about the start the fiftieth, so that means four more chapters to go before I officially end this story. But then again, I still have to wait for two more weeks before continuing the story. **

**That's it for now! Once again, drop a review :D **

**With love,  
****WickedlyAwesomeMe**


	9. The Dragon's Wrath

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot :D**

* * *

**A/N: Here's chapter nine of "Ancient Help"! I would like to thank all those who reviewed the last chapter :D Aww, finally, it reached 100 plus reviews! So really, thank you all :D I do try my very best.**

**So, without further ado, I present to you, chapter nine of "Ancient Help"! **

* * *

**Chapter Nine: The Dragon's Wrath**

* * *

Once Morgause and Morgana disappeared into thin air, the people of Camelot slowly woke up. Hermione was surprised to feel that her energy was slowly coming back and she wobbly stood up.

Merlin stood a few feet away from her, his eyes still staring at the place where Morgause and Morgana were a while ago. His breathing was heavy; his eyes were a little unfocused and his body was trembling.

Her eyes then caught the attention of Uther as he slowly woke up and stood. He seemed confused for a while as he massaged his throbbing head. Upon seeing the mess that had happened in the Council Chamber, he inquired, "What had happened?"

Arthur, still reeling from the shock of Morgana's disappearance, slowly moved forward. "The Knights of Medhir were real, Father," he clearly explained.

"And then did this?" he asked, gesturing around the mess.

"Well… sort of," the prince corrected. "While we were away, Camelot had fallen into a deep sleep due to an enchantment that was casted by the sorceress, Morgause."

Anger filled the King's eyes and he slowly descended the stone steps. "Where is she?" he cried. "GUARDS!" Those who had already awoken from their deep slumber rushed inside the room to heed the King's call.

"Father, it is too late," Arthur quickly added, his voice oddly stiff and soft. "She had already disappeared."

King Uther sighed in frustration and ran a hand through his hair. "I knew she was dangerous," he muttered darkly under his breath. Suddenly, he lifted his head, a look of worry crossing his face. "Where is Morgana? Was she affected, too?"

Hermione saw how a look of desperation crossed Merlin's face and he stiffened. Arthur seemed to had been reduced to silence, too, for he looked away from his father, at loss of what to do. Uther started panicking now, demanding Arthur what had happened to his ward, but still, Arthur was reluctant to answer him.

The brunette then found herself stepping forward, attracting the attention of the King. "Sire," she called, her voice cracking with emotion. "Lady Morgana… she…" She paused, heaved a huge breath, and allowed one lone tear to fall down from her eyes. "She disappeared together with Morgause." A look of horror crossed Uther's face. "We could not do anything about it."

"No," Uther breathed, backpedalling in mortification. "No, she can't be. MORGANA!" He cried her name, again and again, hoping to see her bounding inside and ease his horror. But no Lady Morgana came inside and the King slowly sank down unto his knees, an anguished look now crossed on his face.

Pained by his father's actions, Arthur gravely approached the King and tried to lift him up to bring him to his room. Uther then latched onto Arthur's arm, tears of grief now streaming down Uther's face. "You must find her, Arthur," he cried. "You and your knights. Find her. Find Morgana. Do not rest until you find her. Do you understand? Find Morgana."

"Yes, yes, Father," Arthur said, appeasing his father. "We will find Morgana soon. But you must rest first." He looked at the guards and ordered them to help his father to his bedchambers. They immediately followed and soon, King Uther was gone from the room.

The sound of silence was deafening as they still reeled with the shock of Morgana's abduction. Hermione quietly observed as Merlin was suddenly attacked with tremors. His breathing grew more ragged and short.

Wordlessly, she walked the remaining distance to him.

Wordlessly, she reached out for his hand and gave it a comforting squeeze.

Wordlessly, Merlin mourned for the betrayal that he had done.

* * *

"Where are you going?" Guinevere asked, looking curiously with her red and puffy eyes at Hermione while she fixed the bed of their missing Lady Morgana.

Hermione smiled and approached her friend, giving her a reassuring hug. "I just have something to do," she whispered back. She fondly patted her back when she heard Gwen sniff and pulled away. "It will be all right, Gwen," she softly said. "I am sure that wherever Morgana is now, she is safe. We just hope that Prince Arthur and the Knights of Camelot will be able to find her."

Gwen nodded and offered her a quick smile.

The brunette squeezed her arm for the last time before turning around and leaving the lady's bedchambers.

A few days had already passed ever since Morgana was abducted by Morgause. Things had started to come back to normal already, except for the King himself. Uther seemed thoroughly distressed for Morgana's lost and had spent the remaining past days in his room. Gaius had constantly gone to his bedchambers and coaxed him to leave his room, but the stubborn King refused. The Court Physician feared for the health of the King, especially when he started refusing to take in some nourishment. Gaius had been providing him some healing potions now, and Hermione volunteered to help him make them.

Prince Arthur and his knights had already started their first journey to look for Morgana. They had left earlier this morning and would be back later tonight, hopefully with a safe Morgana in their company. Hermione somehow doubted that she would be found immediately. She had this feeling that Morgause would be keeping Morgana for a while, concealed and hidden from the eyes of those who sought for her.

Hermione sighed, remembering what had happened during the attack of the Knights of Medhir and the sleeping enchantment. It was an event that was full of surprises; for instance, the Knights of Medhir were actually true. But then, of course, she was in Ancient Camelot – myths tend to be actually true.

And then, when Merlin poisoned Morgana. At first, she was deeply astonished as to why Merlin had spiked the water and persuaded Morgana to drink. Morgana was Merlin's friend. Why would he have done that? He had just betrayed _her_.

After days of contemplation, though, she was able to conclude that somehow, Morgana was connected with the attack of the invincible knights and the sleeping enchantment. She then understood that in order for the enchantment to be lifted, Morgana must _die_. She still shivered with the memory of her pained look, clutching her throat in surprise as she started to have some trouble breathing.

It just surprised her that Morgause suddenly came to her rescue. From what had Gwen and Gaius told her a few day ago, the sorceress had been to Camelot before and wished to ruin the good relationship Uther and Arthur had. She was also quite powerful when handling the sword, seeing that she had duelled Arthur before and almost killed him. And then, Gaius revealed that she was currently the High Priestess of the Old Religion after Merlin killed Nimueh in the Isle of the Blessed.

Speaking of Merlin, she had not seen him ever since Morgana disappeared. Hermione tried as much as she could to ask some information about his whereabouts to Gaius, but the old physician would only say that that Arthur's manservant wished to be alone.

Of course, Hermione could not accept it. She chose to leave him alone at first, but today, she thought that this must be put into a stop. Hermione deduced, based from Gaius' worried looks and Merlin's avoidance, that the young warlock was still guilty over poisoning Morgana.

'_It's not your fault,' _she thought for the umpteenth time, expelling an exhausted sigh. He had to, that much she knew. He had no choice. Merlin had to choose between Morgana and the Kingdom of Camelot. And he chose Camelot. But then, she understood how it had pained him to see Morgana's anger of his betrayal and well, he started wallowing in self-pity.

Somehow, he reminded her of Harry back when Cedric Diggory and Sirius Black died all because of him. Cedric died because he accidently accompanied Harry when they were transported through a portkey to a graveyard to resurrect Voldemort. Sirius had died because Bellatrix was duelling Harry and it was unfortunate that he was pushed towards the veil and forever trapped inside. "_It was not your fault, Harry_," she had told him countless times before, but the feeling of survivor's guilt had pained him more than anything in this world.

Her thoughts were then halted when she finally arrived in front of Gaius' chambers. She took a deep breath, determined to talk to Merlin today. If he still refused, then she might suddenly release a burst of magic; therefore, revealing that she had magic, too.

She then knocked and Gaius gave his permission for her to go inside. Hermione then opened the door and stepped inside. Gaius was surprised to see her inside and frowned.

"What brings you here, child?" the Court Physician asked, straightening his spectacles.

Hermione did not answer him. Instead, she looked behind him where Merlin sat, his eyes also intently connected with hers.

Distractedly, she broke their gaze and looked at Gaius. The Court Physician had this look on understanding on his face and nodded, leaving them behind without a single word.

There was silence between the two of them first, this time, with Merlin refusing to meet her eyes.

"I… understand," Hermione finally claimed, her voice cracking a little. She had to wryly smile, having been passionate about knocking some sense into Merlin a while ago, but now, seeing him, so guilty over what he had done to Morgana, she suddenly found herself at loss of what to do. "I understand why you did it, Merlin."

Her words were met with silence. Merlin's eyes were still staring away from her. Hermione awkwardly stood in front of the door, waiting for him to at least give away an indication that he had heard what she had said.

The brunette released a soft sigh, believing that he still seemed not ready to talk about it. Licking her lips, she turned around and almost left the room, when Merlin's voice had stopped her.

"I had to," he whispered. Hermione froze and slowly turned back around, Merlin's eyes now staring imploringly at her. "She was the source of the enchantment and I… I had to choose."

She worriedly knitted her eyebrows and nodded. "And you chose Camelot," she kindly answered back, taking a few steps towards him. "I'm… I'm sure that once you explained it to Morgana after Arthur had found her, she would understand it, too."

To her surprise, a bitter laugh escaped from Merlin's face. "I highly doubt that," he claimed. "Morgana had changed. The first time you arrived in Camelot? She was already different from who she used to be." He looked at the top of the wooden table and grimaced. "Morgana will not understand. _Never_. All she would deduce from what I had done was that I _betrayed _her."

His revelation had reduced her to silence. Morgana had changed? How come when she first came here, she was still quite kind and polite to her? But then, she had always noticed how Merlin tensed whenever Morgana was in the vicinity.

A sudden coldness then crept into her heart as she remembered the stories about the Arthurian legends. Was this an indication that Morgana was slowly crossing into the dark side? She had always been an evil figure in the stories, always wishing to bring the downfall to the reigning King Arthur and his beloved Camelot.

"I… I tried to put some sense into her," Merlin continued. "But her hate for Uther was slowly corrupting her heart." He paused, shook his head, and directed his eyes at Hermione. "She… she entrusted herself to me. She _trusted _me. And I, feeling selfish for the threat that she poses to the great destiny that awaits Arthur and Camelot, I…" He pursed his lips and looked away, his eyes once again glazing with unshed tears. "I had to choose."

As he fell into silence, Hermione gingerly approached the young warlock. He looked up from his seat, his eyes wide with surprise. Wordlessly, she placed a hand at the back of his head. She pushed his head until his forehead was touching her shoulder and silently wrapped an arm around his own. "I understand," she said once again, already patting his back to give him comfort. "Don't blame yourself."

Her strange, yet comforting action, prompted Merlin to take a huge shaky breath, his arms immediately wounding themselves around her torso. He held onto her, as if she was the only source of the comfort that he desperately needed, and silently allowed his tears to fall down.

Hermione, already silently crying in sympathy, laid a comforting kiss on top of his head and just held him close.

* * *

Arthur sighed and trudged towards his father's chambers, the news that they still had not found Morgana lying heavily in his heart.

He and his knights had thoroughly searched all throughout Camelot and its outskirts, but Morgana was lost. Somehow, he already had this inkling that searching for her would be futile. After all, it was Morgause who had brought her away from Camelot. If she was capable of tricking him into believing that he had talked to his mother before, then concealing Morgana when they sought her would be quite easy for her.

Arthur could still not believe that the sorceress took Morgana away. She was, after all, nothing to her. Or perhaps, there was an ulterior motive that she would reveal soon.

After Morgana's disappearance, Arthur's heart never felt settled anymore.

And King Uther… he knew how he loved Morgana unconditionally. He was afraid that her absence would distract him from his kingly duties; therefore, neglecting all of the needs that the people of Camelot must have. He had been with his father ever since he had the ability to think already and ever since then, King Uther had this selfish side in him. As much as he wanted to bring peace to Camelot, Arthur was afraid that his love for Morgana surpassed that desire.

He finally reached his father's bedchambers and softly knocked. When no one answered back, he pushed the door open and came inside. Uther was sitting on one of his chairs, his eyes staring unfocusedly outside his window. He was wide awake, yet lost in his own thoughts, that he did not notice that Arthur had arrived.

"Father," the Prince announced, frowning worriedly at his father's state.

Uther then realized that he was not alone anymore and turned his eyes towards Arthur. Immediately, he stood up and approached him. "Where's Morgana?" he asked.

Arthur sadly shook his head. "We could not find her, Father," he softly answered.

The King's reaction was instant. His nostrils flared, his eyes narrowed. He glared down at his son and almost trembled with unsuppressed rage. "Then what are you still doing here, boy?" he barked. Arthur's eyes widened in surprise.

"Father…"

"NOW!"

Arthur frowned and turned away, passing Gaius in the process. The Prince stared at the Court Physician and shook his head, wordlessly leaving the King's bedchambers.

Uther had now sat back down on his seat, his face hardened upon seeing his Court Physician.

"Sire," Gaius started, "I think it is unwise to take out your frustration for Lady Morgana's disappearance on Arthur. Else, you might one day find yourself abandoned by your own child."

The King, now subdued, sank down on his seat. He closed his eyes, rubbed the bridge of his nose, and sighed. "What brings you here, Gaius?" he finally asked.

The old physician rummaged inside his medicine bag, before pulling out a small vial. "This is a Calming Potion, Uther," he said. "You must take this before sleeping."

Uther nodded and clutched the cool vial in his hand. Silently, he placed it on his table, once again gazing outside the window.

Gaius sighed and strolled closer to Uther. "I am your friend, my lord," the Court Physician said. "And I've been giving you advises ever since you reigned over Camelot." He waited for the King to look at him and once he did, he continued. "I believe you must resume your position as King of Camelot."

"What do you mean, Gaius?" he asked.

"I'm afraid the disappearance of Morgana made you neglect the needs of your people," he explained. "The invasion of the Knights of Medhir in the castle had caused destruction and it was Arthur who had done everything he could to restore the castle back into its form."

The King frowned and slightly glared.

"I understand your worries for Lady Morgana," Gaius continued. "But please, do not let her absence be the cause of your downfall; therefore, causing the downfall of the whole of Camelot."

His words were met with silence as Uther took in his words. He looked outside his window once again, contemplating what Gaius had told him. "I am afraid," he revealed, expelling a deep sigh. "I love Morgana dearly, Gaius, and I am burdened by my promise to Gorlois."

"But that is not an excuse for you to push away your own son and the people of Camelot," Gaius lightly reprimanded.

Slowly, he looked back at Gaius, his unspoken despair shining through his eyes. "Morgana is my daughter," he finally revealed. Gaius' eyes widened in surprise, and the king hastily continued. "It was when Gorlois was fighting in the Northern Plains, and his wife, Vivienne, grew very lonely…"

Uther grew silent and he stared back outside the window.

"I don't want to lose Morgana."

* * *

"_MERLIN!_"

Hermione woke up with a loud gasp, successfully landing herself on the floor. Her bottom painfully connected with the stone floor and she groaned.

"Are you quite all right?"

The brunette opened her eyes and saw Guinevere bent down, her eyes wide with worry. Hermione blinked and looked around, surprised to see that she was in Lady Morgana's room. "I… fell asleep?" she asked, surprised.

Gwen nodded and offered her hand. Hermione held it and allowed her friend to pull her up. "You were fast asleep and I did not have the heart to wake you up," Gwen said. "What happened? Is something the matter?"

Hermione frowned and looked around, the roaring voice still loud in her ears. "Did you hear anything?" she questioned.

"Besides the sudden thud of your fall?" Gwen asked, a little amused. When Hermione nodded, she shook her head. "No, I did not hear anything at all."

"I swear… there was a voice - "

"_MERLIN!_"

Hermione paused and closed her eyes, the voice now sending shivers down her body. It held so much demand, so much anger, that it shook her very core. Shakily, she stood up once she recognized the voice. It belonged to the Great Dragon Merlin had been talking to a few days ago.

"Where are you going?" Gwen asked.

She forced a smile on her face and looked at Gwen. "Just the privy," she assured. Hermione then turned around and walked out of the room.

"_MERLIN!_"

"Why are you so angry?" Hermione muttered to herself, now breaking into a run. Some night guards looked at her with surprise, but she brushed them off. There was this urgency and contempt in the voice of the Dragon and Hermione had this inkling that his meeting with Merlin would not end quite good today.

When she arrived, the knights who had been guarding the cave were once again fast asleep. Hermione guessed that Merlin was already inside, prompting her to go faster. She entered the dark cave, grabbed the torch on the wall, and quickly descended the steps.

"… will you go?"

Hermione took a peek and saw Merlin once again talking to the Dragon. Clutched tightly in his hand was an unmistakable sword of a Knight of Medhir. _'What is he doing with that?' _she asked herself.

"I am the last of my kind, young warlock," the Dragon revealed. "There is but one road I must take."

Merlin's eyes narrowed in suspicion, his hold on the sword tightening. "What does that mean?" he demanded.

A soft, chilling laugh escaped from the Dragon's mouth. Hermione found herself trembling in the dark cave, especially after he gave his answer to Merlin. "You will see," he claimed.

Merlin released a soft sigh and descended down the steps towards the chains that were bounding the Dragon. Hermione's eyes widened, finally realizing that the manservant was freeing the Dragon from the cave. Finally, he arrived beside the thick chains.

"Before I proceed," Merlin said, eyes imploring. "Promise me that you will not harm Camelot."

A mysterious smile stretched on the Dragon's case. "I believe we have enough bargains now, Merlin," he said.

His eyes filled with worry as he looked back at the chains. Reluctantly, he raised the sword. Hermione held her breath as Merlin chanted a loud incantation and then slashed down the sword. The chains instantly broke and the Dragon roared, instantly flying outside without a single glance back.

Upon hearing the first signs of screams from outside, Hermione knew Camelot was in danger.

* * *

**A/N: So, end of chapter nine! Yay, a little cliffie, but I hope you don't mind :D How'd you like it, though? Do tell me in your reviews!**

**Truth be told, I wasn't really planning to post a chapter today because I swore to myself I'd study for my finals and avoid the internet. Sadly, it was too tempting for me, especially because I have no classes today. So, here it is, and feel touched :D **

**OH MY ROWLING, I just watched the first episode of Merlin Season 5. I know, I know, I suck because there's already the part 2, but I haven't watched it yet because, once again, I have tests. But Sweet Salazar, the first episode was so good :D Hopefully, I'll be able to continue watching it next week. **

**Anyway, that's it for now! Do leave a review! **

**With love,  
WickedlyAwesomeMe**


	10. Saving Camelot

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot :D**

* * *

**A/N: SO, here's chapter ten! Thank you to all those who reviewed, favorited, and followed "Ancient Help". I'm so glad with all those reviews, stating that they're willing to give this story a chance. I'm already about to start typing the fiftieth chapter (YES, I'VE REACHED THAT NUMBER), seeing that it is already the start of my semestral break and I have like three weeks before the start of a new semester. So yea, more time to write and do stuffs I love to do! **

**Anyway, read and review afterwards. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Saving Camelot **

* * *

Camelot was alit with fire.

Hermione watched in fear outside Morgana's bedroom, the distinctive screams of the village people reaching her ears. She could see some of the knights quickly ushering the civilians inside; some where already injured and burnt by the fire from the Dragon.

As soon as Merlin released the Dragon, it wrecked havoc in Camelot. Everywhere he went, he would breathe flames. Hermione quickly walked inside the castle after seeing Merlin's panic. Thankfully, she was able to hide from him before he could spot her.

From what she had last understood, the Dragon was the last of his kind, kept here underneath the castle. Uther had ordered him to be imprisoned instead of killed, seeing that he was a creature of magic. Ever since the Great Purge, he had been imprisoned in the cave, waiting for the time when he would be free again and apparently, get his revenge.

The people of Camelot were terrified by his wrath, and the leaders of Camelot were helpless. Neither sword nor flaming arrows could injure him. He was too powerful and magical to be defeated by mere swords wielded to destroy humans and beasts, not dragons.

The brunette trembled upon hearing a piercing scream outside. She softly gasped, remembering the horrors she had witnessed back in the Wizarding World. The flames brought back memories of the one during the Burrow, where the Death Eaters conjured a ring of fire around the house. No one was hurt, but she could remember Bellatrix' inhumane laugh and the blinding lights flashed to and fro between the Death Eaters and the Order of the Phoenix.

She also remembered the dragon that almost scorched her and her best friend in Bellatrix Lestrange's vault. They broke in to get Helga Hufflepuff's cup and she remembered how they almost died inside. She remembered the shrill screams, and terrified shouts of those victims during the surprised and sudden attacks of the Death Eaters. She remembered their maniacal screams, their loud taunting voices.

And then, the faces of her parents flashed against her eyes.

"_Run, Hermione!" _

'_No, please stop,' _she whispered to herself, lifting a trembling hand to wipe away the forming beads of sweat on her forehead.

"_Mom! Dad!" _

"I said stop," she moaned in suffering, clutching her head to suppress the memories of that _night_.

Lost in her thoughts, she was not able to hear Gwen's arrival. It was only when her friend rushed towards her, a horrified look in her eyes, when she discovered that she had come. Her mouth was opening and closing, but Hermione could not seemingly understand whatever she was saying.

Gwen was shaking her now, a hand placed on her cheek. Through Gwen's eyes, she could see her face, ashen and horrified.

Guinevere seemed to be saying her name. She could only read her lips, but her voice was lost in the sea of screams and shouts of spells inside her memory. Gwen tightly held her hand and she discovered that her tremors had attacked once again.

She was having a nervous breakdown.

The last time she had one was when she discovered from Dumbledore that her parents had died during Voldemort and his Death Eater's attack. They were actually searching for her but it was fortunate (or quite unfortunate), that she was away from home.

She remembered the faces of her parents, the menacing Dark Mark conjured above her house, and how loud, guttural sobs escaped from her lips when she realized she was orphaned just because of her role in the war.

Gwen was pulling her arm now, and she seemed to mindlessly follow. Her vision was starting to get blurry because of the tears that fell down from her face. She could hear terrified gasps and she looked widely around, searching for the source of the voice. Gwen was silent, although worried tears were also running down from her face. And then, that was when Hermione realized it was _her _who was gasping in fear.

Hermione tightly closed her eyes, willing her memories to go away. This had caused her to trip on the ground and topple over, her cheek painfully connecting with the cold, stone floor.

She could not hear anything now, save from her own breathing. Her consciousness was slowly slipping away, but she could feel a hand pulling her up. Gwen's face clouded her vision, her mouth once again opening and closing. Guinevere then pulled her back up on her feet with one mighty heave.

They were running again. A fire blasted off one of the windows, but Gwen did not falter. A determined look was crossed on her face as they ran in the Courtyard Corridor towards the big Banquet Hall that was used as a makeshift infirmary.

* * *

"Come on, Hermione!" Gwen desperately exclaimed, looking above her shoulders to look at her friend.

When she entered Morgana's bedroom and saw a horribly trembling Hermione, she immediately knew that something was wrong. She approached Hermione, saw the unadulterated terror in her eyes and how her face had paled with fear. Horrified gasps and whimpers were the only thing emitted from the brunette's mouth, and Gwen even realized that she did not seem to hear anything that the blacksmith's daughter said.

Gwen then decided to bring Hermione to Gaius, no matter how much effort she must exert. Hermione's tremors had made running harder for the two. Now that they were passing the corridors, the scenes outside now perfectly seen by their eyes, the horrified sounds that Hermione had emitted seemed to increase in volume.

Finally, they burst inside the makeshift infirmary room and she desperately looked around. It was now filled with people injured during the battle and Guinevere could not locate where the Court Physician was.

"GAIUS!" Guinevere screamed and tried to pull Hermione with her. "GAIUS!"

The old physician then lifted his arm and waved it around just to attract Gwen's attention. She soon saw him and she released a sob of relief, this time quickly bringing a terribly horrified Hermione with her. Merlin was standing beside Gaius and upon seeing Hermione's state, he quickly rushed to their side and helped her.

"I don't know what has happened to her," Gwen cried, desperately clinging to Gaius' arms. "I just… I-I went to Morgana's room and then I saw her l-like that already."

Gaius worriedly stared at the terrified brunette. "Merlin, make her sit down," he ordered, now rummaging inside his medicine bag.

"What's wrong with her, Gaius?" Merlin worriedly asked, leading Hermione to one of the vacant beds. He started to absentmindedly wipe away the tears running down from her face. He swallowed, feeling uneasy by how her wide eyes stared at him in terror, looking as if she was scared of _him_.

"I think she is having a nervous breakdown," Gaius then said, pushing Merlin aside. He uncorked a small vial and poured some into a spoon. Gingerly, he opened Hermione's mouth and forced the liquid to slide inside her throat.

The effect of the potion was instant, albeit gradual. Hermione's terrified gasps died down now and her trembling ceased. Her tears, though, continued to flow. When Gwen rushed to her side and drew her into a hug, Hermione clung to her and released soft sobs.

"I-I'm sorry," she wheezed out, looking at the three through her tear-stained face.

"What happened?" Merlin asked, brushing off some hair from her face.

Hermione turned her face to Merlin and she gave him a wet smile. "I-I remembered Hogwarts," she honestly admitted, haphazardly wiping her face. "I-I remembered some events I h-had encountered."

"You're all right now," Gaius soothed, patting the top of her head.

She sniffed and smiled when Gwen held her hand for comfort. "I'm sorry for g-giving quite a scare," she blubbered, her eyes already rimmed with red. "I just… the attack of the Dragon made me remember of the h-horrors our kingdom s-saw."

Merlin, his lips now drew into a thin line, placed a hand on top of her shoulder. She looked at him, quite surprised with the conviction on his face, and he said, "Don't worry; I am sure Arthur is doing his very best to save Camelot."

Hermione smiled at him and placed a hand on top of his.

"I know."

* * *

Arthur struggled to run inside the castle, meaning to seek for his father. His chain mail already had burnt marks from the Dragon's flames and he already had scratches on his arms due to his constant trips and falls.

When the Dragon attacked, he was dumbfounded. He remembered that his father had ordered him to be chained underneath the castle with a very powerful spell. Therefore, destroying it with a mere sword was impossible. Only a powerful sword and some incantations would be able to free the Dragon.

He did not really have the time to dwell on this matter because the Dragon started wrecking havoc in Camelot. Right before his eyes, he watched how the creature of magic burned down the houses of his people and mercilessly killed anybody who had crossed his path. The anger in him rose and the desire to kill the Dragon for hurting his people overwhelmed his whole being.

He had ordered for his Knights to ready themselves, to fire as many arrows and strike as many blows they could do, but to his horror, none seemed to have any effect to the Dragon. All he was able to get from it was the death of more of his knights.

The Prince's thoughts were then pulled into a halt when he entered the Throne Room. To his relief, his father was now standing inside, gazing outside one of the windows. After the Dragon started his attack, King Uther pulled himself away from his room and now went to the Throne Room.

"Father," Arthur called. Uther slowly shifted his eyes away from the window, and then to his son. "What must we do? The Dragon is too powerful for my knights to handle. Mere swords and arrows do not pierce his skin."

Uther blinked, and went back to the window. "Ask the Council," he whispered, slightly disoriented.

Arthur stared at his father, wide-eyed. Did he just hear him right? Normally, Uther would be making up plans now, no matter how hopeless the situation was. He never resorted to 'asking the council' when all hope seemed to be lost now.

The King seemed oblivious of how his words had dumbfounded his son. Instead, he turned his eyes and looked back at Arthur again. "Is there any news about Morgana?" he softly asked.

Something inside Arthur snapped.

Of course. _Morgana_. Arthur clenched his hands into fists and he stared at his father, furious of how he was acting right now. "How can you be _selfish_, Father?!" Arthur roared. "_Morgana_. Father, the whole kingdom is being burned down by a Dragon while all you think about is Morgana."

A clearly offended look crossed on Uther's face, but Arthur scowled.

"Father, do you hear that?" Arthur asked, pointing outside his window. "Those are the screams of your people, terrified of the Dragon. Those are the screams of your people_, _askingfor your help. How can you still be thinking of Morgana when your people are _slowly dying_?"

Arthur cared for Morgana, too. But he was a Prince and he had a bigger obligation to his people. More was asked from the _King. _

Wordlessly, Uther looked back outside the window, now an unreadable expression on his face. "How can I focus when I know that Morgana is out there and possibly… _dead_," Uther whispered with such heartbreak.

The Prince released a defeated sigh and merely stared at his father. Hardening his features, he then walked back around, determined to save Camelot himself.

* * *

"Gaius, what must I do?" Arthur asked, head bent and his hands woven through his hair.

The attacks of the Dragon had ceased now, seeing that it was morning. But once twilight comes, he would be back, breathing fires and killing lives.

The Prince, Gaius, and Merlin were all in Arthur's bedroom, discussing everything that was happening in Camelot today. Arthur had told the Court Physician about his father's unstable thinking, his mind filled with worry for Morgana and Morgana alone. He had revealed that he was now taking upon himself the responsibility of Camelot. Gaius, grave about the state of the King, agreed to help the Prince as much as he could.

"I have not revealed this to King Uther at first because I fear he will refuse," Gaius then slowly said.

Arthur abruptly lifted his head and stared at Gaius in confusion. "What do you mean?" he asked.

The Court Physician sighed and clasped his hands. "Before the Great Purge, there are such warlocks who possessed the ability to tame and converse with dragons," Gaius started. "Dragonlords are what they are called. According to the Old Religion, these special warlocks have a special connection with the dragons, a connection that runs deep through their souls."

"What are you trying to say, Gaius?" Merlin inquired, knitting his eyebrows.

"Uther believed that all of the Dragonlords had been killed during the Great Purge," Gaius continued. "But one managed to escape and from what I've heard, he now lives in isolation. His name, sire, is Balinor."

Arthur's face brightened and he stood up. "Then, we must search for him," he proclaimed. He turned to Merlin. "You will come with me once noon comes. And then, we will embark on a journey in search of this _Balinor_."

Merlin nodded obediently and Arthur turned away, finally walking out of his room.

Once he was gone, Merlin turned to Gaius and asked, "How can you be so sure this Balinor lives, Gaius? I think it is not wise to give false hopes to Arthur."

Gaius then looked at Merlin, an unreadable expression on his face. "I _know _he is alive, Merlin," he said. "I was the one who helped him escape the Great Purge."

The young warlock's eyes widened and he sat down across from Gaius. "Then, there is a possibility that we can put an end to this madness?" he asked, hopeful.

"Only if you can persuade him," Gaius reminded.

An uneasy look settled on the Court Physician's face, which Merlin instantly noticed. "You're not telling me something," the manservant accused.

Gaius looked back at him and expelled a defeated sigh. "When I helped Balinor escape, he lived in Ealdor for quite some time," he slowly said.

"Ealdor?" Merlin asked, knitting his eyebrows. "My hometown?"

"Merlin, does the name 'Balinor' sound familiar to you?" he asked. "Did your mother ever mention him?"

His confusion increased. "No…" he said, slowly shaking his head.

Gaius sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Hunith took him in when he escaped," he softly said. "Your mother was _very _brave. But then, Uther discovered that he was in Ealdor and sent knights to the village. Balinor had no choice but to flee."

Merlin frowned. "Why didn't my mother tell this to me?" he asked, confused.

"I promised your mother I will never speak of this again," the Court Physician said. "Most especially to you."

Merlin was growing suspicious now. "Why?" he demanded.

Gaius sighed once again and stared intently into his eyes. "You very well know that I treat you as my son, Merlin, but we both know that you are not," he started. Licking his lips, he looked conflicted for a moment, before, finally giving up, he revealed, "The man that you will seek with Arthur is your father, Merlin."

The young warlock's blood ran cold and he stared incredulously at Gaius. "My fa…"

"I wanted to tell you, but Hunith thinks it is too dangerous," Gaius quickly added.

"I had the right to know," Merlin exclaimed, suddenly standing at his fullest height. The impact of the revelation to him was clearly shown on his face.

Gaius sighed and stood up, placing a hand on Merlin's arm. "She wanted to protect you," he said. "Please, understand your mother."

Merlin slowly pulled his arm away, his expression unreadable. "No," he interjected softly. "I had the _right _to know."

* * *

"Sire," Sir Leon called, running towards the Prince. "You called for me."

Arthur nodded and slightly beamed at his knight. Sir Leon had managed to survive after their quest in Idirsholas and was now back in Camelot. Among all of the knights, Arthur trusted Leon the most. Thus, while he and Merlin embarked on their journey of looking for the dragonlord, he knew it was Sir Leon that must be given this request.

"Sir Leon," he said, placing a hand on top of his arm, "while I am gone with Merlin, please look after the people of Camelot."

He was surprised with Prince Arthur's request. "Prince Arthur…"

"I trust you the most," he said, squeezing his arm to give an emphasis. "My father… is not in his right condition to lead. Therefore, I'm entrusting this task to you, knowing that you will do this to your utmost ability."

Sir Leon nodded, a determined look now seen on his face. "If you don't mind me asking," he started, "where are you going, my lord?"

Arthur sighed and pulled back his hand. "Gaius told me about a Dragonlord who has the power to tame dragons," he said. "I am just fervently hoping that we will be able to find him."

"_Arthur!_"

The Prince abruptly turned around and was faced with the angered King.

"What's this I heard from Gaius?" Uther demanded. "A Dragonlord? A person of _magic_?"

Arthur lifted his chin in defiance and pursed his lips. "Father, we have no choice," he reasoned out.

"But…"

"_Father_," Arthur interjected, cutting him off. His eyes were hardened with his determination not to back down from this dispute. "It is my responsibility to protect Camelot. I am willing to risk my life, find a person who has his every right to loathe us and our kingdom, because it is our _only _choice. No one, not even _you_, can change my mind now."

The Prince clearly saw how he had astonished his father with his words. He, himself, had surprised himself. He perfectly knew he could be selfish sometimes; he could be petty and immature. He was greatly _entertained _whenever he bullied Merlin. But still, he was a Prince. His love for Camelot overshadowed everything in his life. And thus, as he stood in front of King Uther, he was determined to win this argument with his father.

To his surprise, Uther became subdued. He released a sigh of defeat and slowly placed a hand on top of Arthur's shoulder. "Just… just come back to Camelot safe, Arthur," he said. He squeezed his shoulder before releasing it. And then, he turned around and walked away, with Arthur staring at his father, his eyes filled with his unspoken promise of coming back.

* * *

Merlin burst inside Gaius chambers and immediately gathered as many things he deemed as necessary to his journey with Arthur as possible.

He grabbed his bag from his bedchambers and stuffed clothes and some food inside. He also gathered some of the potions for injuries from Gaius' rack and placed them inside his bag.

He had gradually calmed down ever since Gaius had revealed to him that the person that they were actually seeking was his father. All his life, Merlin believed that his father was dead. He never inquired about him to his mother because he assumed it would be painful for her to talk about him. But then, it turned out that he was very much alive and a person of magic.

Merlin thought he was gifted with magic just because. The fact that his father might be warlock had crossed his mind, of course, but he immediately brushed it away. Turned out he was actually right and soon, he would embark on a journey to find him.

He had mixed feelings about this quest. He was to finally meet his father, one who probably did not recognize him, and all his heart had been doing was thudding loudly inside his chest. There was undoubted anticipation, but it was also coupled with nervousness. Merlin did not know what he would first do or say if they finally met.

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted when the door opened. His eyes widened upon seeing Hermione, bustling inside with a heavy bag strapped on one of her shoulders.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, frowning. "I thought Gaius said you need to rest."

She hastily waved her had to dismiss his comment. "Gaius told me about your quest to search for the Dragonlord," she simply said.

Merlin darted his eyes on her heavy knapsack and could see a bunch of food and other necessities for survival. He was pleasantly surprised, especially because she seemed thoughtful enough to pack some things for his journey, too. Grinning shyly, he caught her eyes and earnestly said, "Thank you."

"For what?" she asked, much to his confusion.

"Well," he blubbered, gesturing at her bag, "you were thoughtful enough to gather some things Arthur and I might need during our quest."

Hermione mirrored his frown. "What are you talking about?" she asked, absentmindedly grabbing a vial of Calming Potion and pocketing it.

Merlin eyed her curiously, once again shooting a look inside her bag. He could see some fruits and bread, a small water container, and an unmistakable dress that seemed too feminine for Arthur and him to wear. Realization dawned when he looked back at her, his eyes now a little wary, when she started grabbing some oranges atop Gaius' worktable.

"Are you planning to come with us?" he accused.

"So what if I am?" she retorted back with a hint of defiance in the tone of her voice.

"Oh no," Merlin said, shaking his head profusely. "Oh no, no, no, no. You are _not _coming with us."

She bristled and glared at him. "Why not?" she cried. "I heard about the Dragonlord, Merlin. I want to help! Magical creatures might still be lurking around and I could most probably help you defend yourselves in case you encounter a powerful and dangerous one."

"No, you _stay _here," he interjected, now darkly scowling at her. "You can help Gwen and Gaius with the injured people. And besides, we're already fighting with a dragon, Hermione. I think whatever magical creatures we encounter while journeying would pale in comparison to the fear that the dragon elicits in us."

"I am coming with you," she stubbornly said, nearing her face to him to relay her refusal. "I can take care of myself. You know I can."

Merlin shook his head, deeply exasperated by her resilience. "You know it's too dangerous, Hermione," he exclaimed, now pleading. "Please, do not make this hard."

Her glare darkened. "Oh, for heaven's sake!" she implored. "Just because I'm a _bloody _girl…"

The young warlock groaned. "Oh, don't start," he muttered, now frowning deeply at the woman beside her. "This isn't an issue about being a boy or a _girl_. This is about the quest being dangerous and you ca - "

Without warning, she grabbed his neckerchief and pulled his head down, furiously pressing her lips against his.

* * *

**A/N: End of chapter! Hihi, what did you think? I guess another cliffie :D **

**I have nothing much to say except… PLEASE REVIEW! Now that I'm temporarily as free as a bird, I can catch up with the new season of Merlin (you have no idea how much I've yearned for this day). **

**Speaking of the new season of Merlin, I would just like to repeat that I would disregard everything that will happen in the fifth season onwards. The story that I plan to make starts of at the middle of the second season until the last episode of the fourth season. The chapters following that would all be SOLELY imagined by me lol XD So yeah, from now on, however good the fifth season would be, I'd disregard it just for the sake of this story. **

**So yeah, drop by a review and make me happy!**

**With love,  
WickedlyAwesomeMe**


	11. Balinor

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot :D**

* * *

**A/N: HELLO, here's chapter eleven! Can I just say I was overwhelmed by the amount of reviews last chapter received? And really, I am truly, undoubtedly, **_**sincerely **_**thankful and happy. Thus, to all those who read, favorited, followed, and most especially reviewed, thank you very much!**

**Anyway, here's chapter eleven! Please do read and review afterwards. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Balinor**

* * *

Arthur angrily looked up at the sky, taking note that the sun was already high up above, meaning that it was already noon. He specifically told his manservant to meet him in front of the palace doors with everything they would need packed already so that they could finally seek for the last Dragonlord, Balinor.

"You're dead, Merlin," he grumbled to himself, glaring at nowhere.

Just then, he heard quick footsteps rushing towards him. When he directed his eyes at the noise, he was surprised to see a strangely flushed Merlin, clutching a knapsack close to his chest as he rushed quickly towards his side. What surprised him more was the fact that he was accompanied, and by Morgana's other annoying maidservant, no less!

"What took you so long?" he demanded once Merlin stopped by his side. He lifted an eyebrow when his manservant merely flushed redder and looked away, mumbling gibberish, which Arthur did not bother to make him repeat.

His eyes then landed on a determined Hermione, firmly meeting his eyes without faltering. There was always something so _peculiar _about this girl but he could not really quite put his finger on it. She was impossibly stubborn at times, and would sprout out words that strangely reminded him of his idiotic manservant.

He glared darkly upon seeing the knapsack also clutched tightly in her hands. "What, pray tell, are you doing here?" he asked in exasperation.

The servant girl lifted her chin. "I want to accompany you in looking for Balinor, sire," she explained as politely as possible, but Arthur could perfectly detect the determination and stubbornness in her voice.

The Prince scowled and rolled his eyes. "_No_," he firmly said. "It will be _dangerous_. Stay here with Gaius and Guinevere where you will be safer."

A surprising snort of laughter escaped from her. Arthur's eyes widened, disbelieving of such an unbecoming display from the girl. "Right," she retorted. "Safer. A Dragon always comes at night, breathes fire into each and every corner of Camelot, and never spares a single soul to live. Please, my lord, do tell me where safety comes in during this time?"

Arthur turned and glared down at his strangely quiet manservant. "Why does she always, _always _come with us when we are having missions, Merlin?" he asked, his scowl darkening.

Merlin swallowed and looked away from him. "I don't know, sire," he hastily replied.

The Prince sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. _'This is ridiculous,' _he said, noting how Merlin's cheeks were ruddy. He had no idea what had happened even before the two arrived, but he was positively sure that Hermione was somehow responsible of Merlin's flustered state.

"Tell her not to come with us," Arthur ordered him, tired of arguing with the girl. It was already quite taxing to deal with Merlin. What more if he had to deal with a stubborn girl that sometimes acted like his servant?

Merlin released a soft sigh and took a quick glance at the brunette standing beside him. "Trust me, Arthur," he slowly started. "_Nothing_ can keep her from coming with us."

Arthur pursed his lips and looked back at the brunette. There was this victorious smile stretched widely on her face, as if she had won a battle.

Resigned, he rubbed the bridge of his nose and released a deep sigh. They had more pressing matters to attend to; there was no time to fight against an audacious servant. "Very well," he finally decided, slowly opening his eyes. "But don't blame us if something bad would happen to you."

She grinned. "Of course, your majesty," she said, now shouldering the knapsack. "I will try to give my utmost help when it is needed."

The Prince frowned and looked away, highly doubting her words. After all, she was still a _girl_.

A new set of hurried footsteps reached his ears and he looked around, his eyes immediately landing on Guinevere. For a moment, he felt his heart skip a beat, but he tried to control his emotions, not when they were in public.

Morgana's maidservant then stopped in front of them, a wild, nervous look on her face. "I-I heard from Gaius," she stammered, her eyes staring on the ground. Guinevere then lifted her eyes and landed on Hermione, a bewildered look now seen on her face. "You're coming?"

Hermione gave her a smile and reached for her hand. "Don't worry," she assured her. "I can take care of myself."

Gwen threw her arms around Hermione and gave her a hug. "Oh, be safe," she reprimanded, glaring when the brunette softly chuckled in her arms. "I honestly, _honestly _grown quite fond of you and my house would be dreary now if you…"

Her voice faded when she pulled away from Hermione. Gwen then turned to Merlin and she frowned. "You must be careful, too," she admonished, rolling her eyes when his manservant grinned boyishly. "Gaius says so."

Merlin nodded his head. "I'll keep that in mind," he said.

Arthur straightened his back and kept his posture straight when Guinevere's gaze finally landed on his form. For a moment, he stared into her eyes, his emotions still at bay. But then, when her face slowly crumpled, the obvious worry on her face speaking volumes, Arthur knew he could not hold in the building up of emotions in his system.

"Sire…" she started, and then stopped. A look of conflict crossed her face before she took a deep breath and said, "_Arthu_r."

The way she said his name brought annoying butterflies in his stomach, and Arthur was at loss of what to do. "G-Guinevere," he softly stammered, watching her as she took a few steps toward him, her eyes never leaving his.

And then, ever so slowly, she threw her arms around his neck and held him close to herself. "For goodness' sake, be _careful_," she softly exclaimed, her voice already thick with unsuppressed emotion. "Please, just… come back."

Arthur lifted his arms and wrapped them tight around her waist, uncaring that there would probably be spectators watching them. He was to leave Camelot for a while when there was a Great Dragon that wrecked havoc in his country. God knows what would happen to everybody, to _Guinevere_, while he was away.

He closed his eyes and leaned his head against hers. He relayed his unspoken feelings for her, feelings that he knew would never fade whatever he did. "Be careful yourself," he whispered back, his voice cracking a little. Arthur held onto her tight, taking in a shuddering breath. "Wait for me."

Gwen earnestly nodded her head and reluctantly stepped away from his arms.

The Prince then turned to Merlin and Hermione. Their eyes never showed any judgment, having witnessed a heartfelt farewell between the Prince and a mere maidservant; for that, Arthur was grateful.

His eyes connected with Merlin and he nodded his head. Wordlessly, the three of them walked out of the castle doors and mounted on their horses, determined to finally put a stop on the Dragon's wrath.

* * *

They were resting for a while now and Merlin was utterly grateful. Travelling aimlessly without a clear direction in mind was very tiring for him. Arthur, being his usually bossy self, would order them to go this and that way even if he himself did not know where to go.

Merlin sighed and grabbed one of the water containers. He drank a few gulps and closed the cap back, before leaning his head against a tree trunk. His eyes unconsciously landed on Hermione, who was now busy picking up lumber that would be used for the fire tonight. She had volunteered almost immediately when Arthur ordered for a rest, leaving Merlin without anything to do. Arthur was off somewhere Merlin did not want himself to concern with.

As he watched her, his cheeks slowly grew red upon remembering the surprise kiss that she had given to him when they were arguing. Despite being a servant, for a woman to boldly grab his neckerchief and kiss him… it defied all of the rules of propriety and proper etiquette. He knew in this kingdom, rules for women were stricter. He wouldn't be surprised if a band of aghast and mortified scholars barged into the room and accused Hermione for being _shameless_.

Of course, he knew it was merely to shut him up. What else could it be? But, how come he could not shake off the memory of her lips from his mind?

Gingerly, he placed fingers on his lips, blushing furiously when he remembered the way she had kissed him. If she were surprised with her actions, Merlin did not know. All he could remember was that the moment she pulled away, it was a flurry of words and nods and the next thing he knew, he was running towards the palace doors, Hermione in tow. He figured he had finally agreed for her to come while his head was still disoriented from shock.

Merlin cursed himself for letting her catch him off guard. He had suspected that she was a woman of full surprises, spouting words that were very unbecoming and doing things that were very astonishing. But the kiss that she had pulled… _'Oh, stop it,' _he groaned to himself, burying his head in between his knees, hoping to bring his cheeks back to their normal colour.

His first kiss was with Freya, and of course, it was very special because, well, it was his _first_. But now that he was comparing it with Hermione's… dear God above.

A sudden slap at the back of his neck broke him off his reverie. He gasped in pain and surprise, glaring petulantly at the offender. His eyes instantly met a furious Arthur, who then pushed him to the side so that he could sit beside him.

"Are you out of your mind?" the Prince furiously whispered, his eyes constantly darting towards the busy maidservant. "How can you be so reckless in agreeing for her to come with us? Now, we are responsible for her safety! What if something happens to her?"

Merlin sourly frowned and stared at the ground. "S-she can take care of herself," he stuttered, annoyed that Arthur was arguing with him when he was not even in the mood.

"HA!" Arthur cried. For a moment, Hermione's eyes landed on the two of them curiously, but the Prince merely wore a fake smile and waved. Hermione still looked at them suspiciously before turning around, continuing her task of gathering lumber.

Once she turned away, Arthur moved closer to Merlin and darkly glared. "She is a _woman_," he furiously whispered. "They _all _need protecting."

Merlin rolled his eyes, annoyed of Arthur's ridiculous notion that all women were weak. "But… she's different," the young warlock said, absentmindedly looking at her whilst gathering lumber. "She is very different from the conventional women, Arthur. I don't know but I have this feeling that when she says she can take care of herself, she _really_ can."

Arthur expelled a huge sigh and shook his head. "This silly crush you are harbouring is starting to get a little out of hand, Merlin," he uttered, much to Merlin's mortification. "For God's sake, I cannot believe that you allow yourself to be swayed by her womanly charms."

The Prince stood up and strolled away while Merlin stared at his back in incredulity. "I… I do not harbour a _silly crush_!" he cried softly, his cheeks involuntarily flaming up in embarrassment.

Arthur, hearing his words, turned around and rolled his eyes, before wordlessly strolling back to the horses.

A soft shriek from Hermione brought Merlin to his feet as he turned around and saw that a bandit had his arm wrapped around her neck. Arthur immediately bustled to his side, his sword drawn and ready to fight. The bandit tightened his hold on Hermione and cautiously, Merlin took a step forward.

"Your majesty," he mockingly said, bowing down. A few more bandits appeared and encircled them, all sporting menacing looks on their faces while clutching their weapons in defense. "Fancy seeing you here."

"Unhand the girl," Arthur ordered authoritatively. He pointed his sword directly at the bandit, which Merlin deduced as their leader.

The burly man burst into boisterous laughter, his minions following suit. "Oh, how adorable, the Prince worries for his _lowly _subjects," he cried, his spit flying everywhere. Some landed on Hermione, who glared up at him in disgust. "But this pretty lady seemed to be a fine-looking one and ooh, how much money I would gather if I sold her to Heignst."

Upon hearing his name, the Prince shook. He was the same person who had kidnapped Guinevere before and mistook her as Morgana. Merlin could not believe that he was still alive.

"Release me, you infuriating man!" Hermione exclaimed, struggling herself to get free.

"Ooh, a feisty one," he said, laughing once again. "Heignst loves his woman _feisty_." He directed his gaze back at Merlin and Arthur, whose sword was still pointed at him threateningly. "If you do not want this woman hurt, then you will let us leave peacefully, sire."

Arthur tightened his grip on his sword, his eyes intently staring at the bandit. And then, reluctantly, he started lowering his sword on the ground. Merlin glared darkly, feeling the magic inside him shaking in rage. Any minute now, he would be blasting off that no-good bandit off Hermione, his secret be damned. But then, a pained shout escaped from his mouth when Hermione sank her teeth into his skin and therefore slackening his hold on her.

The brunette immediately kicked him where it would hurt the most and turned around, pulling out his sword from his sheath and pointing it directly under his chin. From beside Merlin, he could see how Arthur was staring with awe at the maidservant.

"Take one more step and I _swear _to whoever I could that I would behead you," she spat so frighteningly some of the nearby men trembled in fear. The leader of the group raised up his hands in defense, grinning widely down at the brunette, clearly impressed.

Inconspicuously, he looked at one of his henchmen and nodded his head. Merlin caught this and immediately stared at his back. His eyes turned momentarily turned gold and he was blasted away. The sudden movement sparked a battle, and soon, everybody was slashing their swords.

Arthur effortlessly killed three of the bandits and was now fighting his fourth. Even Hermione, who was using the leader's sword, was fighting off some of the bandits. Merlin, on the other hand, chose to hide behind a tree so that he could use his magic without attracting too much attention.

He directed his eyes at the ground and saw a bloodied sword. "_Flíe fǽgð _**[1]**," he muttered. The sword lifted from the ground and pierced the bandit who was fighting with Hermione straight at his back. Confused, the brunette looked around. Quickly, Merlin hid behind a tree.

A loud cry from the fight caught Merlin's attention and he saw one bandit inflicting a deep wound on Arthur's side. Merlin glared darkly and almost sent a curse to the opponent, but Hermione came into view and slashed the bandit. He fell down into a messy heap on the ground and died.

The battle continued and the number of bandits slowly dwindled. Merlin could already see the panic on the leader's eyes as his last follower died. He fell on the ground, fearful, as Hermione suddenly dashed towards him and stepped on his chest, a sword now pointed threateningly under his chin.

"Spare me!" he cried shakily, his arms flailing around. "Spare me, _please_."

Hermione glared and retrieved her sword while the man quickly scrambled onto his feet. He turned away in fear and soon, he was lost in the woods.

Once he was gone, Merlin emerged out from the tree. Arthur saw him immediately and he snorted in disbelief. "Who would have thought that a _girl _would be braver than you, Merlin?" he asked, much to the young warlock's annoyance. His annoyance, though, disappeared when Arthur doubled over, a pained look on his face.

"Arthur!" he exclaimed, quickly scrambling to his side. Hermione also went to his side and dropped her sword, immediately rummaging inside her knapsack to search for a potion.

The Prince then would wave a dismissive hand, slowly straightening up. "This is nothing," he claimed. Merlin's arms were spread wide in case he fell down once again. Arthur eyed his arms warily, and Merlin quickly let them fall limply on his side. "I feel fine," he assured. "Let's not waste time and find Balinor now."

Hermione and Merlin shared a worried look but when Arthur trudged towards the horses, they could not do anything anymore.

* * *

Hermione worriedly looked in front of her, noticing how Arthur was slowly swaying on his feet. "Are you sure you can still manage, sire?" she called.

Merlin looked behind him and also worriedly looked at Arthur. But the Prince was adamant and wordlessly shook his head, even though the paling of his face already spoke volumes of how much he could not hold up anymore.

The brunette expelled an exasperated sigh at the Prince's stubbornness. It did not surprise her when he suddenly fell on the ground, facedown and unconscious. She and Merlin immediately went to his side. While Merlin ripped his tunic to locate the wound, Hermione rummaged inside her knapsack to search for a potion.

"This is all that I was able to bring," she showed to Merlin, disgruntled. "It's a Relieving Potion and it would only dull the pain, but I'm afraid I don't have anything that could cure his injury."

Merlin sighed and grabbed the potion. He uncorked the vial and poured its contents on Arthur's wound. Hermione sighed in disappointment, seeing that the only thing that the potion was able to do was to put Arthur's troubled face at ease.

Abruptly, Merlin stood up, a determined look on his face. "I'm going to search for help," he said, his hands fisted at his sides.

Hermione stood up, but he shook his head. "Look after Arthur," he said.

"Be careful," she called, as Merlin turned around and ran away from them.

The brunette bent down once again, examining Arthur's wounds. It was very deep, much to her surprise. She even suspected that some of his veins had ruptured due to the injury. Arthur's face had now considerably paled, cold sweat already forming on his forehead.

Worriedly, she brushed off some of his sweat. "You'll be all right," she quietly assured him. "I know Merlin will find help for you."

Soon, Merlin arrived, a troubled look on his face.

"What happened?" Hermione cried, once again standing up.

Merlin seemed to be deep in his thoughts, but was snapped out of it upon hearing Hermione's voice. "I… I found help," he softly said.

"Then, what are we waiting for?" Hermione asked.

They both helped the unconscious prince on one of the horses. Merlin held the reins and led the horse. Hermione followed beside him and frowned, noticing the troubled and conflicted look on his face. Slowly, she reached out her hand and placed it on Merlin's arm. The young warlock almost jumped in surprise and shot a look on her hand before directing his eyes on her face.

"Is something the matter?" she asked.

Merlin pursed his lips and shook his head, looking straight back ahead. He stayed silent until they reached a dark cave. Quickly, he dismounted Arthur and helped him inside, Hermione quickly following suit.

The cave was surprisingly big inside, albeit a little dark. As they walked deeper into it, though, she was able to see a faint light at one corner of the cave. Hermione then suddenly stepped on something and when she looked down, she was surprised to see a small wooden spoon down on the ground.

Merlin led them deeper until he stopped. Hermione's eyes widened a little upon seeing a small mat, some utensils and clothes gathered together at one corner of the cave. She quickly deduced that somebody had been living here.

"Where's the boy?" a gruff voice asked. A silhouette of a person greeted Hermione's eyes and when he walked closer to the light, she was able to make out the features of middle-aged man. His black beard with some strands of white hung messily around his chin. His hair was of shoulder length, also as untameable as his beard. What caught Hermione's eyes though was the stranger's eyes, tired and weary from something she did not know, but she could also see a hint of vigilance shining through.

Merlin quickly showed Arthur and the stranger ordered for him to be laid down on the makeshift bed. Merlin wordlessly followed and stood aside once the man bustled forward, grabbing a bowl from his belongings and started mixing herbs and spices inside it. Hermione absentmindedly moved forward and crouched down at him.

"May I help?" she softly offered. The man looked up at her, surprised, before silently nodding and offering her the bowl.

"Mix it until it turns into a paste," he ordered, his eyes now staring down at Arthur. Hermione nodded and did what she was told while the stranger removed Arthur's tunic so that he could properly see his wound.

Once Hermione was done, she gave the bowl to the man. He scooped some of it with his finger and gingerly placed them on Arthur's wound. Once his wound was covered, he reluctantly looked at the both of them, before returning his gaze back on Arthur. He placed his thumb on top of his forehead and muttered, "_Ahlúttre þá séocnes. Þurhhæle bræd _**[2]**."

Hermione stared at Merlin, surprised to see that the stranger was using magic. To further her surprise, he merely stared back at her, an indescribable look on his face.

"Your friend needs some rest," the stranger then said, slowly standing up. His eyes connected briefly with Merlin and said, "He will be all right." He then turned around and walked away from them.

"Thank you," Merlin called.

Once he was gone, Hermione immediately went towards Merlin. "Who is he?" she asked.

Merlin stared at the spot where the stranger was standing before, and slowly shook his head. "I don't know," he softly whispered.

The stranger was back after a few more minutes, this time with some food gathered in his arms. He invited both Merlin and Hermione to eat with him, which the two reluctantly accepted.

The meal was quite good, Hermione noted. Merlin had commented it out loud, but the stranger merely nodded his head.

"What brought you here?" the man then asked, his eyes intently fixed on the two of them.

"We are on a quest," Merlin quickly said, "of finding someone."

Something flashed in the man's eyes, but before Hermione could delve onto it, it disappeared. "Who are you?" he demanded.

"I-I'm Merlin," he stammered. He then gestured at Hermione, who nodded her head. "She's Hermione."

"Who is _he_?" the stranger asked, roughly pointing at Arthur. There was a hint of threat in his voice and Hermione could feel Merlin slightly struggling for the right words to say.

"That…" he started, "is Lancelot. He is my master."

The stranger clenched his jaw and glared darkly at Merlin. "No, that is _Arthur Pendragon_," he stated out loud. Hermione's eyes widened upon hearing that he was correct. "Uther's son. This is Cenred's kingdom. What are you doing _here_?"

Merlin licked his lips and gave Hermione a quick side glance. "Are you perhaps… Balinor?" he whispered the name so softly that Hermione had to strain her ear in order to hear him. The stranger's expression, though, did not change, who then looked away and stood up.

Before she knew what she was doing, Hermione was on her feet. "Please, Camelot is in danger," Hermione pleaded, successfully stopping the stranger from walking. "The Great Dragon… he is breathing flames and killing innocent people."

To her surprise, a soft laugh escaped from his lips. "The Dragon, Kilgharrah… you should have seen this coming when he escaped from his chains. I do not concern myself over that godforsaken Camelot anymore. Let Uther's sins be paid, and let Kilgharrah get his revenge."

"You don't understand," Merlin said this time, also now on his feet. "_Innocent _people are dying."

There was silence after Merlin's comment. And then, ever so slowly, he looked back at the both of them, his eyes clouded with unadulterated rage and despair. "Most of my people were innocent, too," he spat bitterly. "But Uther did not even care."

The man, who they both deduced as Balinor, walked out of the cave and the two of them merely watched, helpless.

* * *

Hermione walked out of the cave after check Arthur's wounds. To her surprise, it had completely healed. Whatever Balinor had used to heal him, it must have been powerful magic. The thought of learning it had crossed Hermione's mind, but she immediately shook it off, knowing it would be dangerous.

Her thoughts were then halted when she saw Merlin sitting on one of the big rocks, his gaze intently directed at Balinor himself. The Dragonlord was pensively thinking, his arms crossed and his gaze faraway. Merlin's face, on the other hand, showed great disappointment.

Sighing, Hermione approached him and sat beside him. He did not turn his head, but he knew she had arrived. "It will be all right," she whispered to him, trying to lighten his mood. She knew, of course, that without the Dragonlord's assistance, Camelot would be damned.

Merlin sighed and shot her a slightly amused look. "Why do you think so?" he asked back, slightly challenging.

"Well…" Hermione started. When she realized she could not think up of something to retort back, she grimaced. "No, I lied. I thought it would lift up your mood. I'm… sorry."

He softly chuckled, prompting her to smile. "It was a thoughtful act, though," he assured her. "Thank you."

Their conversation was then broken when Arthur suddenly came out of the cave, exclaiming his surprise for feeling better.

"What did you do to me?" Arthur asked, flexing his once injured arm. "I feel wonderful!"

"It wasn't me," he said. "Or Hermione. It was Balinor."

Arthur's eyes widened upon hearing the name of the Dragonlord. He followed Merlin's gaze and landed on the man. "You found Balinor," he said, feeling exuberant.

Hermione sighed and shook her head. "But that did not mean he was willing to help," she added.

The Prince was shocked at first, before he hardened his features and straightened his back. "I am going to talk to him," he proclaimed, now marching towards the Dragonlord. "I am going to _persuade _him."

Merlin and Hermione watched as Arthur conversed with Balinor. "I doubt he will listen to Arthur," Hermione claimed. "His… anger for Uther runs deeper than what I had originally thought."

The young warlock absentmindedly nodded and when Arthur came back, he pursed his lips. "What did he say?" his manservant asked.

"He said he'd think about it," Arthur said. Merlin released a soft snort of disbelief, prompting his master to glare down at him.

Balinor then suddenly came beside them, an unreadable expression on his face. Both Hermione and Merlin instantly stood up, an expectant look on their faces. The Dragonlord looked from Hermione, to Arthur, and then to Merlin, before quietly stating, "Then, farewell." He strode past them, and Hermione noticed how Merlin's shoulder sagged in disappointment.

"That's it?" Arthur barked, turning around to glare at Balinor. The Dragonlord turned around and calmly stared back at his face. "Innocent people are dying! Have you no conscience?"

Balinor lifted his eyebrows. "I believe you must ask that to your father," he said, turning his face away from them. Arthur, deeply offended, turned around and stomped away, ordering Merlin and Hermione to follow him.

"Gaius spoke of the nobility of Dragonlords," Merlin suddenly exclaimed.

The Dragonlord stopped and turned around. "Gaius?" he asked. Upon seeing Merlin's nod, his eyes momentarily showed of warmth. "Good man."

"He is, I - "

"MERLIN!" Arthur exclaimed.

Merlin frowned and struggled to say the next words. "I just - "

"MERLIN!"

Hermione worriedly looked at Arthur, and then to Merlin. "Come on," she said, tugging his arm.

The young warlock took a deep breath and finally said, "I expected so much better from you." With one last piercing look, Merlin then turned around, quickly followed by Hermione.

* * *

The disappointment of failing in their mission hung silently over their heads.

Hermione shot a strange, worried look at Merlin, who was oddly quiet for the very first time. Normally, he would be twittering about, unable to keep his mouth shut. A small smile appeared on her face, remembering the fact that she just had to _kiss _him in order to shut him up.

It was a spur-of-the-moment, something she did not really plan. But then again, she had assumed that Merlin would readily agree for her to come on their quest, not blabber about it being dangerous and all. And well, she thought his face was quite too close and then, the next thing she knew, she grabbed his neckerchief and pulled him close. The kiss she bestowed to him was brief, but oh, how he had finally kept quiet.

It was also quite surprising how his cheeks had turned into a furious shade of red; quite amusing as he nodded his head, disoriented, when she slowly coaxed him to agree with her accompaniment. Remembering his somehow ridiculous, yet adorable reaction still did not fail to make her smile.

Normally, she would be disgusted with methods that required her to use her so-called 'womanly charms'. But then again, if the situation called for it, then she had no choice but to be _shameless_.

"I always thought that silence would be a blessing to you, Merlin, but I just found it very irritating," Arthur suddenly exclaimed, trying to lighten up the mood. "You baffle me."

"Baffle you?" Merlin asked, turning around with a somewhat amused smile on his face.

Arthur nodded. "Yes," he claimed, "but I've grown to quite like you."

Hermione grinned at this silly exchange. Even Merlin seemed amused. "Yeah?"

"You're not as big as a fool you look," the Prince pointed out. "I used to think you are the biggest idiot in the Five Kingdoms, what with that annoying mouth of yours and clumsiness."

Merlin turned back around, raising an eyebrow. "Really, well, I also realized that you are not as arrogant as you look like, Arthur," he retorted back.

"You still think I'm arrogant?" Arthur asked, surprised.

A thoughtful look appeared on the young warlock's face. "No, more of… _supercilious_," he said.

"Big word," Arthur said, widening his eyes. "Do you even know what that means?"

"Condescending," Hermione quickly answered. Merlin gestured at her, smiling, while Arthur shook his head.

"You and your female version," Arthur said, gesturing at the brunette. "I thought I could not handle you before, Merlin. Now that she is here, I believe my life had just gotten harder."

Hermione released a soft chuckle while Merlin rolled his eyes. The brunette was quite amused of these little banters between the future king and the legendary warlock. Who knew they could be playful at times? Her chuckle then died, replaced by a small, fond smile. They somehow reminded her of Harry and Ron, and how they usually joked around each other when they had nothing to do. It was amusing, how even in Ancient Camelot, she could still feel her best friends' presence.

A sudden noise caught their ears. All mirth had died down as Arthur softly pulled out his sword and pointed it threateningly. Merlin gestured Hermione to stay at his back, which she greeted with a roll of her eyes. The young warlock also rolled his eyes, but gave up in coaxing her in the end. Instead, he also pulled out a sword from the ground, one that they had stolen from the fallen bandits, and pointed it around.

From a bush, the sound grew louder, and the three of them cautiously took a step forward.

"Easy there, boy," someone suddenly asked.

The three of them turned around and stared in shock as Balinor himself emerged out from the bushes, his arms spread wide.

"What are you doing here?" Arthur softly demanded, pushing Merlin and Hermione aside.

Balinor's eyes landed briefly on Merlin before smiling. "I believe I am needed," he simply said.

Hermione's eyes widened, realizing that he was offering to help, before grinning widely. She shot a look at Merlin and saw the genuine relief on his face.

"Thank you," he said, prompting Balinor to nod his head.

"There are after all people in Camelot I do not wish to see dead," the Dragonlord confessed.

"Thank you," this time, it was Arthur who stated it. "This is for Camelot."

Balinor somberly nodded and Hermione smiled, knowing that they were coming back to Camelot successful.

* * *

She shifted on the ground, feeling quite sore and chilled.

It was night time and Arthur deemed it necessary for all four of them to rest. She suspected, though, that the Prince was having a fitful sleep. After all, during this time, the Great Dragon named Kilgharrah would be destroying Camelot once again.

She could not believe that in the end, Balinor had agreed to come with them. Hermione completely understood why he was adamantly refusing at first. How could he help Camelot, a country ruled by a King that had killed all of his kind without mercy, disregarding whether they actually used their magic for good or evil? It was a hard decision and she knew it. And for that, she greatly admired Balinor.

Hermione blinked and turned on the other side, surprised to see that Merlin and the Dragonlord were talking in hushed tones. The brunette almost stood up, meaning to talk to them, too, but stopped herself in the end after seeing the look on Merlin's face.

It was surprising, seeing him with a lot of emotions on his face all at the same time. What was dominant among all was happiness; happiness, which Hermione suspected, had nothing to do with his agreement to help Camelot. Even Balinor was sporting such a peculiar expression on his face, his eyes gazing quite fondly, if she were to describe it, at Merlin.

The Dragonlord then stood up and she strained her ears to hear his words. She closed her eyes and pretended to sleep, knowing that Balinor looked at her direction quickly.

"You should rest," he whispered to Merlin. "We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow. Goodnight… son."

"Goodnight, Father," Merlin whispered back, his voice holding so much emotion.

On the ground, Hermione felt herself tense up in surprise, disbelieving of how the two had addressed each other.

'_Merlin is Balinor's son?' _she quietly asked herself, hearing another pair of footsteps. _'That was unexpected.'_

According to the legends she had read back in Grimmauld Place, the speculation of Merlin's parentage had always been a confusing one. There were different claims, some that were even shocking for her heart to handle, but this? She did not expect this.

But then, she remembered how Merlin had looked like upon seeing Balinor, telling them that he would help them.

At the dead of the night, she softly smiled, thinking that perhaps, this quest was not entirely for Camelot solely.

Perhaps, it was for Merlin, too.

* * *

Merlin was suddenly jerked awake upon hearing Arthur's shout.

"Cenred's knights had found us!" the Prince exclaimed, already on his feet and waving his sword. Merlin quickly looked at the others while standing up. Hermione had also brandished her sword, threateningly pointing it at an opposing knight that was about to pounce on her. Balinor, on the other hand, seemed startled by the events that was starting to unravel before his eyes .

The young warlock quickly grabbed his sword when a knight charged towards him. He had difficultly fighting him off, seeing that he was not really quite experienced with a sword. "_Forþ fleoge_! **[3]**" he cried, blasting off the knight, who painfully connected against a tree bark.

Merlin quickly ran for the sword and gave it to his father. Balinor caught it and fought valiantly, but one knight managed to pierce the sword straight into his heart. Distressed, Merlin released his sword and ran towards the injured Dragonlord.

With anger, he shouted at the knight, who also blasted off due to Merlin's sudden burst of magic.

"Father," he whispered, laying the Dragonlord down on the ground.

"Ah, I see that you have inherited your father's ability," Balinor gasped, a pained look crossing his face.

Merlin's face crumpled. "No, please, I can still save you," he said.

Balinor shook his head and placed a hand on Merlin's arm. "Listen to me," he whispered. "Once you faced the dragon, you have to be strong. Else, he will not listen to you. His heart is on his right, not his left."

"No, please," he cried, tears already rushing down his face.

"Oh, my son," the dying Dragonlord said, giving Merlin a small smile. "I've only met you for a while but I can already say that I… I am proud of you."

His hand then slowly fell limp back on his side as Balinor closed his eyes. He breathed his last breath and slowly, he passed away.

"No, please," Merlin sobbed, burying his face on the man's chest.

An arm wrapped itself around his shoulder but he was too distressed to know who it was. "No," he continued to sob, the person now gently pulling away from Balinor's body.

"Come on, Merlin," Hermione whispered, her voice thick with tears.

Arthur suddenly came and upon seeing the lifeless body of the Dragonlord, he fell on his knees. "NO!" the Prince exclaimed, his face crumpling in disbelief.

Merlin hastily wiped away his tears and stood up, Hermione following suit.

"Camelot," the Prince said, his voice laced with hopelessness, "is doomed."

* * *

Merlin jumped over a fallen Knight of Camelot, dodging the fire that Kilgharrah had released. From his spot, he could spy Arthur, waving his sword furiously and charging at the creature, ignoring the fact that he could not inflict a fraction of a wound on the Dragon's skin.

They had come back, the Dragonlord without them. When Gaius greeted them from the palace doors, Arthur shook his head, defeated. The Court Physician's eyes immediately flitted to Merlin, who was trying his very best not to breakdown.

Arthur, although his spirit was dampened by the death of their last hope, gathered the remaining Knights of Camelot and asked those who wished to fight to come with him and fight, with all of their might, the Great Dragon 'til their very death.

Merlin, after some contemplating, decided that he must come, too. His father said the power of Dragonlords is passed on from father to son. If he were already dead, then perhaps, his power was already his.

His thoughts were brought back to reality when he dodged another burst of flames.

"_Blóddolg, ic _– " **[4]**

The spell died down from his lips when the Great Dragon turned around, successfully knocking him off his feet. Merlin groaned in pain and tried to lift his head. At the same time, Arthur had grabbed a spear from the ground and pierced Kilgharrah on his abdomen. The Dragon, pained, grew wild and knocked off Arthur. The Prince landed on the ground, instantly becoming unconscious, leaving only Merlin awake in the battlefield.

Slowly, he stood up, gasping loudly as he walked towards the Dragon. His father's words resounded in his mind and he closed his eyes, remembering them.

"_You're the last dragonlord now. You alone carry the ancient gift. Deep within yourself, you must find the voice that you and Kilgharrah share, for your soul and his are brothers. When you speak to him as kin, he must obey your will."_

Merlin's eyes then abruptly opened, a determined look now shown on his face. "_Dracan! Nán dyd ǽlc áciere miss! Eftsíðas eom ála cræt! Géate' stǽr ábære gárrǽs! Géate cyre. Mé tácen átende diegollice. Car grise áþes_, **[5]**" he cried, his eyes blazing gold.

The Dragon flinched and settled back, his head bowing down low in respect of the last Dragonlord. Slowly, he lifted his face, his eyes conflicted and slightly angered. Merlin cautiously lifted the spear that Arthur had used to him and lifted it up in a threatening manner.

"You cannot blame me for doing this, Merlin," Kilgharrah said. "I am the last of my kind. It is my due to avenge them."

"Go!" Merlin claimed, thrusting the spear. Kilgharrah flinched and drew back, once again bowing his head. "Leave Camelot or I will kill you! I have shown you mercy now, and I want you to do the same to others."

The Dragon expelled a soft sigh and lifted his head, his eyes immediately connecting with Merlin's. "What you have shown is what you will be," Kilgharrah said. "I will not forget your forgiveness." He then spread his wide wings and took off into the night, stopping the terror he had brought to Camelot.

A soft groan from the ground reached Merlin's ears and he released the spear, immediately going to Arthur.

"What happened?" the Prince asked, looking around in bewilderment. "Where is the Dragon?"

"You wounded him severely," Merlin said. "He's gone now."

A disbelieving laugh escaped from Arthur's mouth, prompting Merlin to smile.

"I… I can't believe it!" he exclaimed, climbing back on his feet.

The young warlock, his secretive smile stretching widely, would nod his head in agreement. "Me neither," he claimed.

* * *

Hermione smiled, looking outside one of the windows in the Griffin Staircase, watching as the survivors of Camelot slowly walked back to their homes.

Camelot was finally at peace, although ruined terribly by the Dragon's wrath. But the Knights of Camelot, headed by Prince Arthur, were already doing their very best to put everything back into place. Food was immediately distributed; clothing was provided. Although it was obvious that they had lost a lot, the people of Camelot were just genuinely happy that the destruction done by Kilgharrah was finally done.

The brunette then sighed contentedly and continued her journey, meaning to go to Gaius' chambers to help him with brewing the potions. A lot had been injured; therefore, needing medicine. At a time like this, Hermione knew that the Court Physician would be having a hard time.

Finally, she had arrived silently and peeked inside. All she was able to see was a solemn Merlin, his chin right above his arms placed on top of Gaius' worktable, seemingly lost at thought.

Hermione gently smiled and silently walked inside. She knew Merlin was still mourning for his father's death. From what she deduced from Gaius, Merlin had always thought of his father dead. Now that she was thinking about it, it was somehow heartbreaking to know that he had spent only a short period of time with the father he never thought he had.

"Hey," she softly said as her greeting.

Merlin turned his face at the door and smiled upon seeing her. "Hi," he greeted back.

"Where's Gaius?" Hermione asked, approaching the worktable and sitting opposite him. Merlin placed his chin back on top of his arms and looked at her.

"He's off in the forest," he answered. "Probably collecting some ingredients for the potions he would be brewing. I'm sure he'll be back soon."

The brunette slowly nodded her head, her eyes gazing thoughtfully at him. "Are you," she started, a hint of hesitation in her voice. Frowning, she took a deep breath and continued, "Are you all right?"

He seemed surprised at her question, but he smiled sadly nonetheless. "I will be," he answered, burying his mouth underneath his arms. He shot Hermione a shy look, his cheeks gradually growing red. "You know, I still haven't forgiven you for…" He darted his eyes away from her and frowned. "You know…"

Hermione chuckled and lowered her head on the table, levelling her eyes with his. "Want me to kiss you again to be forgiven?" she innocently asked, a hint of mischievousness in her voice.

When his cheeks grew red, full-force, she laughed loudly this time. She stretched out her hand and fondly ruffled his hair. "Relax, Merlin," she said. "If you must know, I only did that to shut you up, you annoying manservant."

He blinked at her, incredulous, before releasing soft chuckles. "Of course I know that," he interjected. "I'm not completely an idiot."

Hermione grinned and stood up, bounding off towards the door. Before completely walking outside, though, she turned around. "Cheer up, then," she said. "I am sure Prince Arthur wants his clumsy, ol' manservant to shine his armour today."

She then left, satisfied of the grin that Merlin showed.

* * *

**[1] Flíe fǽgð - Fly, imminent death  
****[2] Ahlúttre þá séocnes. Þurhhæle bræd - Cleanse the sickness. Heal thoroughly the flesh.  
****[3] Forþ fleoge! – Fly forth!  
****[4] Blóddolg, ic… - Wound, I…  
****[5] Dracan! Nán dyd ǽlc áciere miss! Eftsíðas eom ála cræt! Géate' stǽr ábære gárrǽs! Géate cyre. Mé tácen átende diegollice. Car grise áþes. - Dragon, I command you to stop this reign of terror. You have caused enough pain and suffering to these people. You must obey me and follow my will. For I have you under my power. You shall no longer bring death and destruction to this land.**

* * *

**A/N: So, end of chapter! How was it? Tell me in your reviews! **

**Truth be told, albeit the satisfying length of this chapter, I'm still a little disappointed. No matter what changes I made, I still couldn't get the right feeling of this chapter. But eh, I can't think of a way to improve it anymore so there. I know that it's **_**too **_**similar with the original episode; forgive me for that. Rest assured that in the future, I'll try to put a dash of my originality, what with incorporating Hermione into the story, but being faithful to the events that had happened in the series at the same time. **

**Anyway, I must stop here now. It's already in the wee hours in the morning and I'm tired, despite doing **_**nothing **_**for the whole day. This semestral break is truly making me unproductive, but oh well. I know I must rest before the start of another semester. **

**Once again, please drop a review! **

**With love,  
****WickedlyAwesomeMe**


	12. A Peaceful Day

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot :D**

* * *

**A/N: BELATED HAPPY HALLOWEEN TO YOU GUYS! So yeah, I decided to post a new chapter of "Ancient Help" for a treat. **

**So, do read and then review afterwards! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: A Peaceful Day**

* * *

A week had exactly passed and things had become better in Camelot. The houses were slowly rebuilt; the castle was being fortified once again. People were once again coming out of their houses and resuming where their lives had been before the Dragon's attack. Children were once again playing in the streets, mothers were once again buying things in the village market, and fathers were readying themselves for another day of work.

Simply put, Camelot was at peace.

Hermione placed her chin on both of her hands as she watched a family strolling across from their house, huge smiles on their faces. From Gwen's window, she could see how the people were once again happy of the things happening in Camelot.

She thought it was a little humorous, knowing that she had just arrived here in Camelot exactly two months a week ago and yet, a lot of things had already happened. There was, of course, the fact that Dumbledore's magic had brought her farther from what he originally planned; thus, making her wait for the time when Arthur was King and he possessed Excalibur already.

There was also King Alined, his Jester, and the whole love potion fiasco. That was an interesting event, though, because somehow, this had showed that even though Arthur was nobility and Guinevere was a mere servant, there was a blossoming love between the two. Hermione thought that perhaps, there was at least something true to the Arthurian legends she had research back in her world after all.

And then, there was the Knights of Medhir and Morgana's ultimate absence. Thinking about the Lady Morgana brought a slight chill in Hermione's heart. When she arrived here, she was probably one of the kindest persons in the whole Kingdom. But after what she had witnessed, most especially Merlin's poisoning and his betrayal, she had this inkling that perhaps, Morgana would finally change. Or worse, she would finally become the evil sorceress that the Arthurian legends had always been pointing her as one.

Finally, there was Kilgharrah and his vendetta against Uther for the death of his kind. That time was probably the most horrible Hermione had ever been, seeing that she had once again broken down due to her nerves. The quest in search of the solution, of the Dragonlord, made her also witness a forming strong bond between the future King of Camelot and the future Legendary Warlock of the Wizarding World. And of course, Balinor's death who then passed on his ability to talk and tame dragons to Merlin, who now was the Last Dragonlord.

Although these things had occupied Hermione's mind, Hogwarts had always crossed her mind once in a while. She wondered how things were back in her world. She wondered how the Order of the Phoenix was coping with the numerous threats that Voldemort and the Death Eaters had posed to their world. She wondered about Dumbledore, and how he was handling. When she left, some of his hopelessness resurfaced, seeing that they finally resorted in a dangerous mission that Hermione had a great role to partake in. She most especially wondered about Harry and Ron, and how they were holding up without her.

Thinking about Hogwarts brought slight sadness into her heart and Hermione couldn't help but to sigh. Although Camelot was wonderful, it still was not the same back home. Here, she had to try her very best to mingle and not stand out. Here, she had to be not… _her_.

Hermione was happy, though, that she had found unlikely friends here in this time. Gwen proved to be a lovely person, and although she was not exactly the richest person in the whole kingdom, she was probably the kindest person she had ever met. Her love for Arthur was truly genuine and there were no ulterior motives behind her feelings. Arthur, on the other hand, seemed to be an obnoxious, arrogant prince, but underneath all those ridiculously annoying traits, there was a kind heart that truly cared for Camelot. And of course, his love for Guinevere was genuine, too, despite their social differences.

And then there was Gaius, who proved to be a kind, old Court Physician who reminded her of Dumbledore. The words that came out from his mouth were wise and helpful, and she was sure that if Merlin had no Gaius when he was still young, he might be at loss of what to do right now. He also loved making potions, which gave Hermione a reason she could always look forward to do. Potion-making was comfortable and it also reminded her of Hogwarts.

And of course, there was the young warlock, Merlin. She had always imagined him as the wise and powerful sorcerer. With just one glance, she thought she would be humbled by his mere presence. She did not expect _this _Merlin – clumsy, bordering adorable, but passionate and determined nonetheless. He was very kind and thoughtful, wanting to help those who were in need. Hermione thought he was probably the person she was most comfortable with. She could already imagine the look on Ron's face when she proudly proclaimed that she and Merlin had been 'chummies' during her stay in Ancient Camelot.

"Hermione?"

The brunette turned around and smiled upon seeing Gwen. "What is it?" she asked, slowly standing up from the stool she was sitting on.

"Let's go to the castle now," the future queen said, grabbing a basket from the table. "I'm sure we had a lot of things to do."

Hermione nodded and wordlessly followed Guinevere outside their house.

Even though Morgana had been lost for a few weeks already, they were still permitted to work inside the castle. Both of them tried their very best to tidy up the lady's bedchambers; else, King Uther would release his wrath and demand them to make the room as comfortable as possible for his ward's return.

Speaking of the King, Hermione reckoned that his heartache for Morgana's absence was slowly affecting his health. The King still attended Court meetings and such, having snapped off his selfishness after the Dragon's invasion, but from what she had heard from Gaius and the others, the King tended to be more distracted now.

Hermione somehow worried for the state of Camelot. Seeing that their current King was starting to succumb to his heartache, perhaps Camelot was more prone to invasions such as the one that Kilgharrah did.

"Is something the matter?" Guinevere asked, touching Hermione's arm to get her attention.

The brunette turned to her and smiled, slightly shaking her head. "Just thinking," Hermione said.

"It's such a wonderful day today, isn't it?" Gwen asked, happily looking up above the sky.

Hermione took a deep breath and grinned as they both passed the castle drawbridge.

"It sure is," she claimed.

* * *

Merlin silently helped Arthur with his armour for today's practice.

He struggled to think of the right words to tell the Prince, but Arthur seemed too lost in his thoughts, obviously thinking about King Uther and his current condition.

The young warlock could tell the growing worry Arthur had for his father as days passed by. Although King Uther had finally walked out of his room and resumed his duties as King, Merlin knew that he was still quite distracted because of Morgana's absence. He still attended meetings with his Court and discussed things that would continue to bring peace and prosperity to Camelot, but there were times when Arthur had to assume his role, the King claiming that he felt too exhausted to go out of his room for the day.

Gaius had told him the heartache he felt for missing Morgana was slowly affecting his health. Arthur somehow did not take the news quite lightly, remembering how he had barked to Gaius to do whatever he could do because he was the _Court Physician_.

His mentor assured Merlin that Arthur was merely having a lot of things in his mind recently and his irritability should be excusable. Still, that did not make Arthur less annoying to the manservant.

"Are you quite all right?" he finally asked as Arthur released a sigh for the umpteenth time.

Arthur warily looked at him and slightly glared. "Yes, I am," he bristled. "Just shut up, Merlin."

His manservant looked deeply affronted. "Well, I'm sorry sire for wanting to lighten your mood. I just - "

"_Merlin_," Arthur cried in exasperation, stepping away from him to stare down at him intently.

The young warlock sighed and lifted his arm in defense. Arthur gave him a warning look and went back to his previous position as Merlin continued to work.

"You know it wouldn't" – Arthur gave him a furious look – "And I am shutting up now." Merlin sighed in defeat as he smoothed out Arthur's chainmail and proclaimed that he was already ready for the training today.

"My sword," Arthur said, opening up his palm.

Merlin quickly grabbed it from the table and passed it to Arthur. The Prince was about to put his sword in its sheath, but then paused, his eyes widening in horror.

Suddenly, he almost shoved the sharp weapon into Merlin's face, who reeled back just in time.

"What, for goodness' sake, is _this_?" Arthur asked, his eyes maniacal as he pointed at a certain spot on his sword.

The young warlock squinted his eyes and looked down, seeing a small crust of blood covering the tip of the sword. Frowning, he straightened back up and said, "I believe that is a small drop of blood, sire. But I'm not really sure. Perhaps it's just dirt or…" His voice faltered upon seeing Arthur's death glare.

"And what, _pray tell_, did I tell you about cleaning my armour and sword, Merlin?" the Prince rudely asked, making his manservant flinch.

"Well, you always remind me that you want them spotless," Merlin said.

Arthur presented his sword, a somehow strained smile on his face. "And do you think my sword is spotless?" he patiently asked.

"Umm… almost?" Merlin offered, trying to cheekily smile. He flinched when Arthur suddenly threw his sword loudly on his table and scowled.

"I have a lot of things in my mind today, Merlin, and I have no time for your ridiculous jokes," the Prince said, crossing his arms. "So, _please_, I am giving you the option to choose: would you rather spend the rest of your day in the forest until midnight, with nothing but a piece of bread and a water container filled to the brim _or _would you rather be humiliated in front of the village while I put you in the stocks again."

"Oh, wow, what a hard choice," Merlin sarcastically retorted. He pursed his lips upon seeing Arthur's glare. What did Gaius tell him about Arthur's irritability being excusable again? Because Merlin was so sure that his master's irritability was getting out of hand already.

Finally, he sighed, knowing that Arthur was quite serious with the question he had posed. "I'm sure the village people are already missing me in the stocks," he dryly claimed, a small, sarcastic smile plastered on his face.

* * *

Another rotten tomato hit him on his face, the awfully smelling juice splattering all over his face and some on his hair.

Words of taunting and insults escaped from the lips of the villagers who took it upon themselves to punish Merlin for being, as what Arthur quoted, _forgetful_. Merlin's lips had pursed all throughout the ordeal, allowing people to throw rotten vegetables and fruits on his face while he was locked tightly in the stock, unable to do anything but allow them to humiliate him.

Merlin rolled his eyes at the constant taunts that he was hearing. He always knew that the people during his time loved to bask under the humiliation or pain of other people. Very barbaric and perhaps a little evil, but Merlin was steadily growing accustomed to it. After all, he had been the receiving end of this ridiculousness countless times already.

'_If only you were not the future king,' _Merlin darkly thought inside his mind, scowling silently at the sulking Prince. He knew that the first moment they met, Arthur was already an impossible, arrogant prat. Oh, of course he had seen the kindness in him, having chosen to risk his self just to save those he loved, but still, he was such a _dollop head_.

"Merlin!"

He softly groaned to himself upon hearing the familiar voice, tempted to conjure a small hole on the ground so that it could swallow him whole.

Hermione then materialized in front of his vision, an amused smile stretched widely on her face. A basket was perched on her arm filled with different kinds of herbs and spices. His cheeks grew redder when she shooed the people away, who all reluctantly followed her orders.

She turned back to him and slightly bent down, levelling her eyes with his. "Let me guess," she said. "Arthur ordered this, didn't he?"

Merlin rolled his eyes while Hermione straightened up and walked towards him. "I swear, he starts thinking up of the most ridiculous reasons so that he has an excuse to send me to the stocks and humiliate me," he grumbled to the brunette while she helped him out of the stocks.

He brushed off some rotten things that clung to his hair and clothes. Laughingly, Hermione would tiptoe a little, much to Merlin's embarrassment. She was quite close to his own liking and he finally released the breath he did not realize he was holding when she fell back on her heels, casually throwing a rotten tomato that had apparently clung to his hair.

"I cannot believe that a person of nobility can act pettily sometimes," she said, grinning as she started to walk back to the castle, swaying the basket at her side in the process. Merlin absentmindedly walked beside her and nodded.

"Oh, he had been worse," the young warlock said, thinking of all the times the prince had bullied him.

Hermione sniffed and then slightly grimaced. She looked at Merlin and shook her head. "You need a bath, Merlin," she pointed out.

His cheeks reddened and he instinctively stepped aside. Mortification roared wildly inside his heart and the temptation of conjuring a hole on the ground once again came back to him. "That bad, eh?" he asked, cheekily smiling but secretly humiliated.

To his relief, Hermione laughed and waved a dismissive hand. "I've smelled worse," she lightly said. "For instance, Arthur's _sock_."

"Exactly!" Merlin exclaimed loudly, attracting some attention from the nearby passersby. They crossed the drawbridge while Merlin continued to laugh. "Probably the worst thing I have ever smelled in my whole life."

Hermione grinned and looked straight ahead, looking very contented today.

They continued to journey back to Gaius' chambers. Merlin deduced she would go to the same room. As they walked, Merlin could not help but think about the brunette standing beside him.

He clearly remembered that it had been two months and a week ago ever since she arrived in Camelot. He remembered the frightened brunette who ran away from her kingdom because of a threat from an evil sorcerer. The first few days she had been in Camelot, Merlin could detect some hints of despair and brokenness in her soul, which gradually diminished when she started interacting with them.

She was… _special_. There was something different in her, something he had never seen in women before, and well, she was different. He was more convinced during the time when Kilgharrah attacked Camelot. Her stubbornness, undoubted fieriness, selflessness and bravery… _'Different,' _he thought with an incredulous sigh. _'Far too different.'_

He wondered how she would act if she discovered he had magic. There were people in Camelot who shared Uther's views, of magic being evil itself, but there were those who believed that magic wasn't something to be afraid of. Merlin wondered which group she belonged to.

His thoughts were then halted when they finally reached Gaius' chambers. The Court Physician gave Merlin a quick glance before shaking his head, knowing.

"Arthur?" he simply asked.

Merlin sheepishly grinned and shrugged his shoulders. "What can I do?" he asked. "His irritability is excusable now, yes?"

Gaius sighed and ushered them inside. Merlin quickly went to his bedroom while Hermione gave the basketful of herbs and spices to Gaius for the potions they were going to make today.

* * *

Hermione restrained a yawn as she meticulously chopped the liverwort into fine, diced pieces.

Today, Gaius was teaching her how to make a Healing Salve, one that was almost akin to the salve that Balinor used on Arthur, sans the magic. It was not necessarily a potion, but Hermione thought it would be handy for her to know. Gaius, pleased, gave in to her pleas, and started instructing her how to make one.

The said Court Physician was sitting on a stool near the window busily browsing through a book about the different epidemic diseases all throughout the world.

Merlin, on the other hand, was quietly slumbering beside her. He had been helping a while ago, but soon gave up. Since for today Arthur wished to be alone, Merlin had nothing to do. It was obvious how the manservant was insanely bored and he volunteered to stay inside and perhaps help them with the potion-making.

Hermione then discovered that the future legendary warlock was not really a fan of potion-making. She deduced that he'd rather conjure up spells and such instead of mixing herbs and spices into an effective potion.

The brunette stared in slight surprise as Merlin's head almost toppled over the chopping board. He quickly resumed back to his position and even shifted on his seat. A soft snore escaped from his lips, much to her amusement, before silently sleeping once again.

Hermione must admit – she was steadily growing fond of the young warlock beside her. There was something about Merlin, something she could not really place a finger on, that made him the most interesting person here in Ancient Camelot. Perhaps it was because they were both magic, even though he still did not know that she was one and the she knew of his secret. Nevertheless, she felt at ease whenever he was in the vicinity.

His head almost toppled over the chopping board again, much to Hermione's horror. Her carefully diced liverwort would be put into waste if a fraction of his hair touched the said plant.

Carefully, she pushed his head away, only to realize she had exerted too much effort because he toppled off the stool and landed on the floor.

Horrified, Hermione stood up with a hand on her mouth. Merlin lay groaning on the floor and lifted himself up with the help of the stool.

"What happened?" Gaius asked, staring in surprise at the two of them.

"Err…" Hermione sheepishly said, grinning slightly at an obviously disgruntled Merlin. "I'm sorry."

Merlin rubbed his painful arm and resumed his previous position, rolling his eyes at Hermione. "It would have been better if you woke me up," he lightly admonished, although there was clearly some amusement in his eyes.

Hermione laughed and patted him on the arm. "I'm sorry," she repeated once again. "You were sleeping so peacefully I did not have the heart to wake you up. And besides, you were ruining my potion! If you are so tired, then why don't you go to your bedchamber and take a nap?"

The young warlock released a yawn and waved her off. "Never mind that," he said. "I'm wide awake now."

The brunette, shooting him one last apologetic smile, sat back on the stool and continued her task.

"Why do you love potion-making?" Merlin then asked after a moment of silence.

Hermione looked at him and saw the small grimace on his face. Shaking her head, she gestured at everything on the table and simply answered, "Well, it is very comforting to me - "

" – _Right_ - "

" – and very fulfilling - "

" – I can see that." His words had ended with a hint of sarcasm in his voice, prompting Hermione to look at him incredulously.

"You seem to despise a physician's work," she pointed out. "Why is that?"

"Oh, Merlin is the laziest and clumsiest person in the Kingdom of Camelot," Gaius quickly answered before the young warlock. When Merlin shot him a light glare, he innocently smiled. "That is why I am very grateful that you arrived in Camelot, Hermione."

Hermione softly chuckled and looked back at the cauldron. "I am glad to help, Gaius," she earnestly said. "I really am."

At the corner of her eyes, she saw Merlin's scowl, prompting her to grin wider. She lifted her eyes and looked back at him again and continued, "Perhaps, my most favourite part in potion-making isn't the potion-making itself." She placed the ladle back on the worktable before continuing. "I love venturing off to the forest to collect the herbs and spices needed for a potion. It gives me the excuse of perusing the wonderful woods of Camelot."

Mindlessly, Merlin placed his chin on top of his hand and thoughtfully looked at Hermione. "Well," he started, "I can always volunteer myself to accompany you."

Her eyebrows slightly knitted together and she looked at Merlin, contemplating. That was when the young warlock realized what he had said. His cheeks turned red in embarrassment and his chin fell off his palm.

"Umm…" he blubbered, straightening up awkwardly. "I meant, you know, there would be some… um… magical creatures lurking around. Yes, magical creatures. And perhaps, it would be best if you, I mean, I'm - "

Hermione had cut him off when she lightly laughed. Merlin was reduced to silence and he stared, growing more embarrassed with his aimless words. "Of course," she grinned, her eyes lit up with happiness. "I would love that, Merlin."

The young warlock did not know what to say. It was a good thing that the kettle from the other corner of the room started boiling and Hermione hastily stood up, meaning to get the boiling water needed for the Healing Salve that she was making.

Once she was gone, an amused Gaius walked towards his worktable and sat opposite Merlin. He gave the young boy an incredulous look, much to Merlin's embarrassment. "Magical creatures lurking around?" the Court Physician asked. When Merlin scowled darkly at him, he merely raised an eyebrow. "If I remember correctly, she had saved you, Arthur, and some Knights of Camelot from a _hippogriff_."

"Gaius…" Merlin threateningly said, darting a quick look at Hermione's direction.

The old physician laughed in humour and slightly leaned closer to him. "Perhaps your silly crush will last longer than what I've originally thought," he whispered.

"Gaius!" Merlin furiously whispered, mortified. "I…" He looked at Hermione once again before leaning closer to Gaius. "I do not have a… have a _silly crush_. Stop assuming!"

Gaius merely laughed and stood up when Hermione returned, a confused look crossed on her face upon seeing Merlin's face.

"Is everything all right?" she asked, plopping down on the bench once again.

Merlin gave Gaius an inconspicuous glare before looking back at Hermione.

"Oh yes," he said through gritted teeth. "Everything's all right."

* * *

Night had fallen over Camelot, and Hermione still found herself brewing yet another potion.

The Healing Salve was a success; Gaius had showered her with numerous compliments for her great work. Hermione, of course, felt quite proud of her work and reckoned that she could still make another potion.

Gaius now had gone off to King Uther's bedchambers to deliver his potions. Merlin, on the other hand, was slumbering on top of Gaius' bed.

Hermione slightly yawned and stood up from the bench. She languidly stretched her arms above her head and sighed when she heard her bones crick. She was sure that Guinevere was already wondering where she had been and smiled, knowing the amused look that she would give her once she discovered that the brunette had been in Gaius' chambers once again, brewing potions and such.

While she waited for the potion to settle down according to the instructions, Hermione found herself perusing lightly all over Gaius' worktable and study table. There were various books, thick tomes that explained all the properties of different kinds of herbs and spices. Hermione's eyes almost bulged out upon seeing a ridiculously thick book all explaining the advantages and disadvantages of the so-called plant, belladonna.

Upon mindlessly looking, though, she came upon a thin book. Like the others, it was old and yellow; its spine was already tattered from extreme usage. What caught Hermione's eyes, though, was its cover. It was plain and untitled, unlike the other books that Gaius possessed.

Hermione gingerly opened the book, careful not to destroy it. Her eyes gradually widened as she understood that they were medicinal spells to cure different kinds of illnesses.

'_Why would Gaius be keeping a banned book inside his chambers?' _she asked, confused.

"Hermione?"

She immediately turned around and hid the book behind her. Merlin was already up and was rubbing his right eye to shake off his sleepiness.

"Where's Gaius?" he asked, followed by a yawn. He then stood up from the bed and stretched his arms above his head.

"Oh, he's in King Uther's bedchambers," Hermione innocently said, smiling. "He said he'd be delivering some of his potions."

"Hmm…" Merlin said. Thoughtfully, he looked at the worktable and frowned. "Still making potions?"

Hermione followed his line of vision. "Just a few more minutes and it'll be done," she said. "And then, I'll be going home now."

Merlin nodded. "I'll be off to bed then," he said, jutting his thumb towards his bedroom door. "I can't believe I feel quite tired when I did not even do anything productive today." He then shrugged, confused himself, before lifting his hand and waving it lightly in the air. "Well… goodnight."

The brunette grinned. "Goodnight, Merlin," she greeted back.

The young warlock gave her one last smile before turning around and marching to his room. Once his door closed with a soft click, Hermione breathed a sigh of relief and pulled out the magical book from behind.

She stared at it, contemplating whether to borrow it for a while or not. Finally, the curious side in her had won and she hid the book under the impossible layers of her medieval dress.

At the same time, Gaius walked inside and was surprised to still see her there. Hermione had already reached the worktable and busied herself by pouring the finished contents of the potion inside a vial. "I've finished it, Gaius," she happily said, offering him the vial.

The Court Physician clutched the cool container in his hand and carefully inspected its contents. Beaming brightly, he lifted his eyes and stared at Hermione with admiration. "Once again, you have done well, Hermione," he complimented.

Hermione smiled and bounded towards Gaius. To the old physician's surprise, she gave him a small hug. "May I help again, Gaius?" she asked, her eyes hopeful.

Gaius chuckled and fondly patted her head. "Of course," he said. "You can come here anytime you want and help me with my potions, Hermione."

"Thank you, Gaius!" she exclaimed. She stepped back from his arms and beamed brighter. "Well, I'll be going home now. Merlin's already asleep in his bedchambers. Goodnight, Gaius."

"Goodnight," he greeted in return.

Hermione then turned around and casually walked outside the chambers. Once the door behind her closed, she took a deep breath and clutched the ancient book in her hands.

As she walked home, a small smile on her face, Hermione swore she would try to practice magic, suspecting that it would be handy in the future.

* * *

**A/N: And, end of chapter. Yeah, yeah, this chapter wasn't eventful. In fact, I would gladly classify it as a filler. But then, well, I guess it has a purpose that is why it is added in the story. OH WELL, next chapter would be brilliantly eventful, though, and a new character from BBC Merlin will be introduced. Any guesses? **

**Anyway, I plan to update this story every Monday and Friday now… you know, to make horrible Mondays bearable and awesome Fridays awesome-r! So yeah, next Monday, I'd be updating this story again :D **

**I still have a full week to go before the end of our semestral break. I can't believe second semester is fast approaching, but oh well, I actually kinda missed being busy. **

**That's it for now! Do drop a review for as a treat for me *grins*. **

**With love,  
****WickedlyAwesomeMe**


	13. The Arrival of Strength

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot and characters that you do not recognize :D**

* * *

**A/N: SO, here's chapter thirteen of "Ancient Help". Once again, to those who are still unaware, I promise to update this story every Monday and Friday, my country's time. Thus, I might make your blasted Mondays at least bearable and awesome Fridays more awesome! Haha, so yeah, thanks to all those who read, followed, favorited, and most especially reviewed.**

**Do read and review afterwards! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: The Arrival of Strength**

* * *

"Gaius, am I doing it right?"

Hermione gestured at the chopping board. There were strips of rose petals on the board, an ingredient that she would need for a potion that they were currently brewing.

The Court Physician straightened his spectacles and peered at Hermione's work. Thoughtfully, he grabbed a few of the strips in his hand and inspected it. "Hmm…" he started, returning them back on the board. "This will do but…"

"… But the instructions said _equally _sliced," she muttered in frustration. "I know, I know."

Gaius stared at her in amusement while she placed the chopping board back on the worktable. She grabbed the knife she had been using and started to once again slice the rose petals into equal pieces.

Just then, the door burst open and in came Arthur and Merlin, carrying a bloodied and unconscious man in their arms. Gaius stood up in surprise and immediately ushered the injured inside Merlin's room. Arthur dragged him inside and soon disappeared inside, together with Gaius.

Merlin plopped down on a nearby stool, very exhausted. At the same time, Arthur once again strolled outside Merlin's room and wiped some sweat off his brow.

"Hermione," Gaius said, peeking behind Arthur. "If you would be so kind to tend on Arthur and Merlin's wounds. This gentleman's injury seemed deeper than what I've initially suspected."

The brunette nodded and Gaius closed the door behind him. Arthur descended the steps from Merlin's room while rolling his arm. Hermione hastily walked towards the Prince, a medicine kit in her hands, but Arthur stopped her with a raise of his arm.

"I'm not really quite injured, Hermione," Arthur said. He jutted a finger towards Merlin and continued, "Go tend on that idiot's wounds instead. I think he is still quite shaken from the brawl."

The Prince smirked and strode away. As soon as he disappeared from the room, Hermione was amused to observe that Merlin had to restrain himself from bursting in anger.

Hermione sighed and walked near him, settling the medicine kit on top of a table. "What happened?" she asked, grabbing Merlin's chin and lifting it for her to inspect some of his wounds. Her thumb mindlessly travelled to his bloodied lip and gingerly wiped away some of the blood.

She almost rolled her eyes when he grew hot under her touch.

"Um…" he started, watching her as she grabbed a clean cloth and wiped his wounds clean. "Arthur and I somehow joined a tavern brawl." Upon seeing Hermione's surprise, he softly chuckled. "It was quite funny, if you ask me. I predicted it was a bad idea, and it actually came true."

"What are you doing in a local tavern?" she asked, shaking her head. "I mean, _Prince _Arthur is in a local tavern."

"Arthur wanted a tankard of mead after hunting," he explained, slightly flinching when she pressed none-too-gently on one of his wounds. Hermione hastily apologized before continuing. "He insisted, even though I pointed out it might be dangerous. And well… some resident bully came inside and demanded money from the tavern owner."

Hermione frowned, already knowing what happened next.

"And, let's just say that Arthur acted like he usually does, being all noble and chivalrous," Merlin said, rolling his eyes. "It was a good thing that Gwaine, the injured man inside my room, helped us and saved the Prince's life."

The brunette expelled a disbelieving chuckle before plopping down beside Merlin, her work already done. "I thought he was just petty before," she claimed. "Now I am convinced that he is very brave, albeit _very _reckless."

Merlin grinned and shrugged. "Prince Arthur has a lot of sides in him," he said. "Trust me; I've seen _most _of them."

Merlin's bedroom door then opened and out came Gaius. His eyes instantly landed on Merlin and frowned. "How many times do I have to tell you to stay away from taverns, Merlin?" he asked, shaking his head and descending the steps.

"It wasn't my fault," the young warlock interjected. "Arthur's the one who forced me to go inside."

The Court Physician sighed and walked straight to his worktable, gathering different potions hither thither.

"How is he?" Hermione asked, strolling towards Gaius to help him.

"He's fine," Gaius assured. "Although, his wound looked quite deep. He needs to rest for a while."

Merlin stood up from the stool and walked to the door. "Well, I'll tell this to Arthur now," he said.

And then, he left.

* * *

Merlin peeked inside Gaius' chambers.

"Is he awake?" he asked.

Hermione turned around in surprise, a hand on her heart, and lightly glared when the manservant chuckled.

"Sorry to startle you," he said, boyishly grinning and strolling inside. He looked all over the place and saw that the brunette was alone.

"The last time I checked, he's still fast asleep," Hermione said.

Merlin nodded and then paused, turning his head around and started to sniff. "Is that…" His voice faltered upon seeing a bowl of porridge in Hermione's hands. She then placed it on top of a wooden tray, together with a spoon. To his surprise, Hermione gave the tray to him.

"Go give it to him," she said, tilting her head towards his bedchamber. "I'm still brewing a potion and it will be dangerous if I left it alone."

"Right," he said, humoured. "Another potion."

He chuckled and turned around upon seeing her light glare.

Merlin then marched towards his bedchambers and opened it wide, only to see that Gwaine was already wide awake. "Umm… hello," Merlin greeted, awkwardly placing the tray of food on his bedside table.

"Hi," Gwaine said in reply, giving the tray a strange look. He looked back at Merlin and asked, "So, what am I doing here?"

The manservant smiled and clasped both of his hands. "Well, you got injured during the tavern brawl and Arthur decided to bring you here in the castle so that you can be treated," Merlin simply said.

Gwaine's eyes almost bulged out from their sockets. "Wait," he said, raising a hand, "_Prince _Arthur?"

Confused, Merlin slowly nodded.

"I saved a noble?" he asked, sounding as if it was the most ridiculous thing in the world. He then straightened up and reached for the bowl of porridge. He took a sip and looked highly surprised. "And, can I just say that this porridge tastes good?"

Blinking, the manservant uncertainly smiled at him. "If you feel better now," he continued, "the King wishes for you to grace his presence so that he can properly reward you for saving his son."

To his surprise, Gwaine choked on his porridge and stared incredulously at Merlin. "Hold on, hold on," he said, absentmindedly wiping his mouth. "Tell your king I'm not interested. Besides, I got everything I need in this handy bag of mine." He stretched out his hand and patted the said material, grinning widely at Merlin.

"Umm… are you sure?" Merlin asked, astonished.

"Oh, trust me, if I know who I'd been saving, I wouldn't have saved him at all," Gwaine said as if it was the most obvious thin in the world. "He's a _noble_, for heaven's sake."

Merlin frowned at his offhanded comment. "He's a good man," he interjected, suddenly feeling defensive.

A soft disbelieving snort escaped from Gwaine. "Good," he said. "Yes."

Just then, the door opened once again and Merlin looked behind. In came Hermione, a goblet in her hand.

"I forgot to place some water, so I thought I'd bring it here instead of calling you," she explained, giving him a pretty smile as she passed the goblet to Merlin.

The young warlock nodded his head and looked back at Gwaine, only to see that he was now struggling to sit up on the bed. He slightly scowled when the young man flashed a flirtatious smile, the expression directed squarely at Hermione.

"Oh, you're awake," Hermione then said, finally noticing Gwaine. "Are you feeling better now?"

Merlin's scowl grew bigger when the man's smile brightened. "Never been better, my lady," he said, inclining his head for politeness' sake.

The manservant softly snorted, which caught Gwaine's attention. Upon seeing the expression on Merlin's face, he raised an eyebrow and turned his head back at Hermione.

"I heard everything from Merlin," she said, seemingly unfazed by Gwaine's obvious flirtations. "Thank you for saving Arthur, Gwaine."

Uncertain, Gwaine nodded his head. "I think it is fairly unjust for you to know my name while I don't now yours," he then said.

Hermione looked quite surprised and even shot a quick glance at Merlin. "Hermione," she said. "Pleased to meet you."

"Oh, the pleasure is all mine," Gwaine said, stretching out his arm.

The brunette amusedly stared at his proffered hand. To the surprise of Gwaine and Merlin, she nonchalantly patted his hand instead of gripping it for a handshake, and then innocently turned to Merlin. "Well, I'm off to meet Gwen now," she said, slightly grimacing. "I heard there will be a melee later on and I had to help. Tell Gaius the potions I made were already placed on his shelves."

She patted Merlin's arm in goodbye, turned to Gwaine and nodded her head, before turning away and walking out of Merlin's bedchamber.

"Such beauty," Gwaine commented as soon as Hermione left. Upon seeing Merlin's dark glower, he laughed and raised both of his hands in defense. "Calm down," he cried in humour. "If I know that you have this crush on her, then I would not have tried to woo the girl, Merlin."

The young warlock furiously blushed and scowled. "Not you, too," he muttered in frustration. "For the umpteenth time, I am not harbouring a crush." Wordlessly, he turned around and walked out of his room, leaving an amused Gwaine staring at his back.

* * *

Arthur waited until the Court members walked out of the Council Chamber of Doom, leaving him with his father alone.

Like what he had predicted, King Uther instantly sat down on his throne, his energy seemingly drained. A look of exhaustion appeared on his face and he leaned his head on the backrest, momentarily closing his eyes.

"Father…"

Uther raised up a hand, stopping Arthur from talking. "I'm all right," he said, expelling a soft sigh, and opening back his eyes. "Do you have any news about Morgana?"

Sadly, Arthur shook his head and he watched as disappointment once again appeared on Uther's face. "I'm sorry, I failed you, Father," he softly claimed. To his surprise, the King sadly smiled down at him.

"I am at fault here, Arthur," he said, straightening himself up on the seat. "You were right. I've been neglecting my duties over this kingdom and my people. But most of all, I've been neglecting… _you_. Please forgive your father."

Arthur wordlessly nodded, trying his very best to contain his emotions.

Like what Gaius had been pointing out ever since Morgana disappeared, Uther's health was slowly weakening because of his worry. Arthur had been assuming his position most of the time while he urged his father to take some rest back in his chambers. It was becoming steadily worrisome because Arthur was starting to notice the signs of his weakness. Like now; during the Court meaning, Arthur had observed that Uther became very exhausted. He was tempted to rush over his father, tell him to take some rest back in his chambers, but he knew that his stubborn father would refuse.

"Is everything ready now for the melee?" Uther suddenly asked, changing the subject.

Arthur pursed his lips and pointedly looked at his father. "We can postpone this if y - "

"Nonsense!" the King exclaimed, slowly standing up from his throne and walking towards Arthur. "It is _tradition_, my son. As the most renowned swordfighter in the Five Kingdoms, I'm sure that you will be victorious in this melee. Just like what your father did during his youth." Uther smiled and placed a hand on top of Arthur's shoulder, giving it a squeeze. "I know you will win, Arthur."

The Prince determinedly nodded his head. "I will not fail you, Father," he said.

Uther patted his head and smiled, now retrieving back his hand. "Now, if you ever need me, I'll be in my chambers," he said, releasing a soft exhausted sigh. "I can predict that a headache is forming so I think it is best that I rest."

The King then strolled out of the room, leaving Arthur alone.

Just before he could come out, the door opened up once again. Arthur's eyes lit up, recognizing a familiar face, and he immediately walked towards him.

"Sir Oswald!" he exclaimed, offering his arm. The knight grabbed his proffered arm and patted him on the back while Arthur did the same.

"I heard there was a melee in Camelot," Sir Oswald said, grinning. "My friend, Sir Ethan" – he gestured at the other knight standing beside him – "decided to join so that we can show to all of the kingdoms that we are able to defeat the 'greatest swordfighter' of them all."

Arthur laughed and patted his shoulder. "Well then, in the meantime, you must be comfortable in my castle," he said. Turning to the door, he cried a loud "MERLIN!"

Instantly, the door opened and in came his clumsy manservant. "You called for me, sire?" Merlin asked.

The Prince gestured to his manservant. "This is Merlin and you can order him around as you please," he said. "And Merlin, do direct them to their bedchambers. I trust that you will be… _obedient_."

Merlin tried to restrain an eye-roll when the two knights looked at him. Instantly, the one with the blue surcoat rather roughly gave him his heavy trunk. Merlin backpedalled for a bit with the impact and frowned. Upon catching Arthur's threatening look, he flashed the brightest smile he could ever muster.

"This way, my lords," he cheerily said, gesturing at the door. Merlin was roughly pushed to the side with the one wearing the brown surcoat, and he had to restrain himself from using magic.

While they passed him, though, his eyes caught identical necklaces on both of the guest knights. Merlin frowned, feeling some magic emitted from them. When the blue knight closed his hand around the necklace, Merlin looked up and met his eyes.

Merlin definitely felt that something was wrong.

* * *

"A melee?" Hermione asked, groaning as she heaved a particularly heavy decorative pole in place. Guinevere immediately came to her aid and helped her, the both of them exerting all the effort that they could. Finally, it was placed just at the right spot.

The brunette turned at Gwen, gasping and wiping her hands. "_Really_?" she continued, a large frown now on her face.

Gwen sighed and picked up the broom on the corner and started to absentmindedly sweep. "I know," she said, softly sighing. "Apparently, it was a tradition in Camelot. And well, from what I've heard from Gaius, King Uther had won the melee during his years."

"Of course," Hermione said, rolling her eyes and bending down to grab a rag. She immediately walked to the railings in the Tournament Ground and started wiping it aimlessly.

'_How typical,' _she thought with a soft snort. She had always known that during the medieval period, people were entertained by the humiliation and the pain that the other people get. Sickening and barbaric, she always called it, but that just was the way it was during this time.

Hermione knew she should have braced herself for ridiculous things like this, but she reckoned she would never get used to this.

Prince Arthur was already preparing himself, training with his fellow knights in the Training Ground, for the melee tomorrow. She and Gwen were asked to tidy up the Tournament Ground as much as possible, together with the other servants of the castle.

Knights from other Kingdoms apparently arrived to join the tournament. Like what Gwen had told her, it was tradition, and Uther had won the last melee he had been. That meant that the pressure on Arthur was greater since the whole kingdom would be expecting their Prince to follow the footsteps of his father.

Hermione's thoughts were interrupted when she suddenly caught sight of Merlin, trying his very best to look inconspicuous. His head kept on darting here and there, as if making sure that no one was looking at him. The brunette rolled her eyes when the young manservant tripped on his own feet and immediately scrambled back up, resuming his seemingly suspicious actions.

"Gwen," she called, her eyes trained intently on Merlin. "I think I'll be away for a while."

The other maidservant lifted her head and frowned at Hermione. "Where are you going this time?" she asked, shaking her head.

Hermione sheepishly grinned and momentarily darted her eyes at Gwen. "I'm sorry," she called, now running towards Merlin. "I'll make it up to you, I swear."

Guinevere's voice died down from the grounds once Hermione ran away from it.

Thankfully, Merlin was now hiding behind a pillar, his head peeking out.

Cautiously, Hermione approached him, trying with all the best that she could to muffle her footsteps. Once she was exactly behind him, she lifted her finger and tapped him on the shoulder.

Merlin jerked around so wildly; she had to take a few steps back in order not to be hit by his erratic arms. Upon seeing her, he darkly scowled and pushed her flat into an alcove. His actions surprised Hermione but when she looked outside, a guest knight passed their hiding place, unable to notice that the two of them were wedge in between the narrow alcove.

"What are you doing?" she whispered, but Merlin immediately placed a finger on his lips to shush her.

The manservant peeked once again and then, suddenly walked out of the dark alcove. Hermione followed suit, trying her very best to keep up. Merlin then stopped behind another pillar as a sound of a door opening reached their ears. Hermione quickly pressed herself against the wall beside him and held her breath even though she did not even know who they were hiding from.

Two knights strolled out from the room, one that was wearing a blue surcoat and the other a brown surcoat. They seemed to be in the middle of a deep discussion, with their heads bent close together. Her eyes strayed down on their necklaces and she frowned, a strange feeling growing at the pit of her stomach.

Once they rounded on a corner, Merlin walked out of the pillar and frowned at the place where the two knights had once been.

"Who are they?" Hermione asked, slowly walking out of the pillar.

"Sir Oswald and Sir Ethan," the young warlock proclaimed, looking back at Hermione. "Apparently, they are also here in Camelot for the melee tomorrow but - "

" – _but_, something does not feel right about them," Hermione continued, prompting Merlin to stare at her in amusement. She shrugged and grinned when he shook his head at her. "Why do you think so?"

Merlin sighed and started to walk, Hermione scuttling right beside him. "Back in the armoury, I was cleaning their swords," he started, his eyebrows knitting together. "And there was something _odd _about their swords. When one looks at them, they appear blunt, but when I touched it…" He lifted his finger and showed the cut that he had gotten from the swords.

"What do you think they are?" she whispered, gazing thoughtfully at his wound.

He pursed his lips and frowned. "I'm not sure…" he started. "Perhaps they were forged by magic. And I think…" His words died down while his frown deepened. "They are here to kill Arthur."

Hermione's eyes widened in surprise. "That is a serious accusation, Merlin," she lightly admonished. "They're _nobles_. King Uther will have your head if he realized you had been lying all along."

"Of course I know that," he lightly snapped. "That is why I'm going to investigate tonight."

Without skipping a beat, Hermione proclaimed, "I'm coming with you."

"What? _No_," Merlin said, his face scrunched up in protest. "It will be dangerous."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Dangerous, you say?" she asked, lifting one finger and playfully ran it along her bottom lip, seemingly thoughtful. All the while, she was aware that Merlin's eyes followed her finger's every move. "How can I shove straight into your brain that I can perfectly take care of myself?"

She restrained a smirk when Merlin obviously swallowed, his cheeks darkening as he immediately looked away from Hermione. "Fine," he then said, his voice cracking a little. He cleared his throat and that was when Hermione grinned widely. He glared at her, knowing that he was defeated, and sighed. "_All right_. But, while I go inside their room, you stay outside and guard the door. You know, just to alert me if anyone was to go inside the room."

The brunette contemplated for a moment before nodding her head in agreement. "Sounds all right to me," she said.

"Meet me here before midnight," he said. "Just to make sure that everybody is already fast asleep."

Hermione nodded and watched as Merlin quickly left her behind.

* * *

The brunette slowly sat up on her bed and looked at Gwen's direction. Her friend was fast asleep; her breathing was already deep. Hermione decided it was the right time to go.

She then stood up and quietly grabbed her cloak. She wore it over her nightgown and hastily walked out of the house.

Some Patrolling Knights were already strolling all over the village, seeing that it was past curfew. Hermione had to hide behind numerous barrels and wagons just so she would not be spotted. She even tried magic countless times, but only succeeded once. After staring quite hard on one wagon, she was able to conjure a fire that had startled the nearby Patrolling Knights; therefore diverting their attention away from her when she broke into a run into the palace gates.

Whatever Merlin suspected from Sir Oswald and Sir Ethan, Hermione felt it, too. The moment her eyes landed on their necklaces, there was something off, and perhaps _evil_ that the necklaces emitted. If Merlin reckoned magic was involved, then dear Godric, she was willing to bet all the books in the world that he was true.

Finally, she reached the Upper Corridor. Thankfully, knights at this part of the palace were scarce and so, she was able to quickly arrive in front of the suspicious knight's room. Merlin was already there, his back facing her. Her excitement to arrive had made her neglect her footsteps for her heels clicked and clacked loudly in the dead of the night.

The young warlock immediately turned around, his hand already outstretched in front of him. Hermione, in surprise, raised her hand up in defense, and Merlin sheepishly let his arm fall limply back at his side.

"It's just me," she furiously whispered, flitting quickly to his side. "What was all that raised arm about?"

Merlin blanched. "Umm… instincts?" he asked.

She raised an eyebrow, already having a good guess as to why he had done that. "Right," she said, not really wanting to prolong her interrogation any longer. "If you say so."

He seemed rather relieved when she dropped it off without being difficult. "All right, you know what to do," he then whispered. "Stay here while I go inside." Merlin started moving, but Hermione's hand shot forward instinctively, grabbing his sleeve.

He looked back at her, surprised, and Hermione found herself a little horrified of what she had done.

"Umm…" she muttered, letting her hand slip back to her side. To increase her horror, she could feel her cheeks turning red. "Be careful."

He was amused with her expression, and she lightly glared. Boyishly grinning, he patted her head and turned back around, this time finally walking inside the room of Sir Oswald.

After hearing a soft click from behind, Hermione crossed her arms and waited.

She was tempted to peek and see what Merlin had discovered. After all, she was the brightest witch of her age back in Hogwarts and coupled with her intelligence was curiosity. She wanted to know _everything_. That was why she loved the library since it held so many knowledge she wished to acquire.

But now, she thought it was the right idea for Merlin to go alone. She was starting to think that Sir Oswald and Sir Ethan were dangerous people, especially because of their theory that they joined the melee because they wanted to kill Arthur. It was a confusing conclusion, though, seeing that Arthur seemed to have taken a great liking for Sir Oswald. From what she had deduced, Sir Oswald and Prince Arthur looked like they were great friends. So, why does the knight have a plan of killing Arthur?

Her thoughts were suddenly broken when a loud crash from the inside startled her. Her eyes widened and she grew panicky, immediately reaching for the door. But then, footsteps from the other side of the corridor reached her ears and she instinctively hid behind a pillar.

Hermione peeked in and silently gasped upon seeing Sir Ethan hastily running into the room, his sword drawn out from its sheath.

The brunette instantly thought of Merlin and the danger he was thrust into. He might be a warlock, but the knights were holding magical weapons, too. Anything unexpected could happen.

Instantly, Hermione broke into a run, meaning to search for help. By now, the color on her face had drained and her eyes were already wide with fear.

Her feet unexpectedly brought her into Gaius' chambers. Without any hesitation, she opened the door with a bang, startling the Court Physician and Gwaine.

Once seeing her look, Gaius was brought to his feet. Trembling, Hermione looked from the aged physician to the young man beside him. "Merlin… in Sir Oswald's room," she gasped, her breathing growing short and loud. "He… he's in danger."

Gwaine did not need any more elaboration from her. He pulled out his sword and took off. Hermione also turned back around, but Gaius hand stopped her from moving.

"Gaius, please," she pleaded, directing her worried eyes at the physician.

"It is dangerous, my dear girl," Gaius warned. "Please, just stay here and leave this matter to Merlin and Gwaine. I am afraid being too nervous will give you another breakdown."

Hermione wordlessly nodded and allowed him to direct her on a stool. Gaius gave her a cup of water and she drank them all in one go.

And then, with Gaius standing stiffly beside her, they waited.

* * *

The three of them silently walked through the crowd in the village, meaning to get at the borders of Camelot.

Merlin stared guiltily at Gwaine, the events of last night flashing back in his mind.

When he investigated inside Sir Oswald's room, he just proved to himself that the necklace that he wore was magical. What he did not expect, though, was the fact that it was not his true form. He instantly recognized the head thug that had fought them in the tavern, now giving him a concrete reason as to why they wished to join the melee and ultimately kill Arthur.

Gwaine then came into the scene and started fighting off the two knights while Merlin was pressed against the stone wall, dumbstruck. He was surprised as to how he discovered where he was, but when Gaius explained everything to him, he discovered that Hermione had dashed off to call for help.

He looked behind him and his eyes immediately connected with Hermione's. She frowned upon seeing his expression, but he merely sighed and stared back ahead.

After Gwaine started fighting off the guards, King Uther himself, together with some of his knights, burst inside the room and saw the fight right in front of his eyes. The King was livid, claiming that Gwaine had broken the Knight's Code by attacking a noble, and had ordered for him to be dragged to the Council Chamber of Doom so that he could bestow his punishment.

Gwaine was punished with death, which the young man seemed to freely accept, but Arthur came to the rescue and urged his father to lift the punishment or at least lighten it. After all, Gwaine still saved his life from the tavern brawl. Thus, Uther banished him from his kingdom, stating that he should never, ever step foot in Camelot again

And so, here they were, accompanying Gwaine until he left the borders of Camelot. Merlin felt extremely guilty, knowing that his curious side had caused Gwaine's banishment.

"You're awfully quiet, Merlin," Gwaine pointed out, looking over his shoulders and staring at Merlin in bewilderment. "It feels a little lonely."

"I'm sorry," he whispered, staring with remorse at his new friend. "Truly I am."

Gwaine stopped and looked at him. He rolled his eyes and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I did what I had to do," he said. "And besides, I somehow predicted this. I told you, _nobles _cannot be trusted. They're all the same. What they did to my father and my mother was proof enough."

Merlin frowned, a protest already at the tip of his tongue. But to his surprise, Hermione had beaten him into it.

"Stop generalizing," she said, sounding a little annoyed. "Arthur persuaded the King to lighten your punishment, after all."

Gwaine looked thoughtful for a moment before smiling and shrugging his shoulders. "Maybe, there will always be exceptions," he finally said, much to Merlin's relief. "Tell your Prince that I am thankful for his… kindness."

Merlin earnestly nodded.

Gwaine then retrieved back his hand and gripped the strap of his bag. "Well then, I guess this is farewell," he said, looking from Merlin and then to Hermione. Once again, he outstretched his hand and smiled at the brunette. "I'll be leaving now and I believe I would never come back. Don't you think it would be fairly unjust if you neglect me from the privilege of holding your hand, my lady?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow, amused by his obvious flirtations. Merlin had to roll his eyes and even restrain himself from glaring at his friend. He knew he was teasing; still, it did not stop him from feeling that monstrous creature inside his chest.

To the manservant's utter horror, Hermione sighed and placed her hand on top of Gwaine's, offering him one of her pretty smiles. Gwaine himself seemed obviously surprised, but then, he lifted her hand onto his lips and bestowed her knuckles with a sweet kiss.

The brunette's cheeks coloured in embarrassment, prompting Gwaine to grin. He then gave Merlin a playful wink, much to the young warlock's disgruntlement, before completely letting go of Hermione's hand.

Gwaine then took a step back, waved his hand in farewell, before he turned his back and left Camelot.

* * *

Hermione slid beside Guinevere as the melee was about to start. The maidservant beside her was a bundle of nerves, seeing that she was worrying the hem of her skirt.

"Everything will be all right," the brunette whispered, lightly patting her fretful hand.

Gwen rolled her eyes. "This is a melee, Hermione," she said. "_Anything _could happen. And besides, there was a melee once where almost all got injured; even one had _died_."

The brunette grinned, having heard a similar story before. "Have you been listening to Merlin?" she asked, slightly humoured by the idea. Gwen only gave her a dark glare and she raised up her hands in defense.

The fighting knights were then called and introduced to the crowd. All went wild in excitement, standing on their feet, clapping their hands, and shouting their cheers. Hermione had to restrain herself from rolling her eyes.

'_Typical medieval audience,' _she told to herself. She quickly looked around and spied Sir Oswald and Sir Ethan, already wearing their armours. After Gwaine's banishment, Merlin told her and Gaius everything and all the humour left her system.

Merlin said that their swords were enchanted; what was more shocking was that they were not their true form. They were the same thugs that they had fought back in the tavern, only disguised themselves with magic to look like knights so that they had an excuse to kill Arthur in the melee.

Hermione looked around and finally spotted a worried Merlin, standing nervously beside Gaius.

The melee then had started and the clanging of swords reached her ears. There were a few grunts and groans, some immediately knocked off from their horse and severely injured. To her relief, Arthur was still on his horse, fighting. But then, much to her dismay, so were Sir Oswald and Sir Ethan.

From her place, she could see Merlin muttering softly under his breath while his eyes momentarily turned golden. Hermione rolled her eyes, seeing that he was being too painfully obvious. But then again, the crowd and even the King himself were too engrossed with the fight that nobody even noticed an innocent servant muttering incantations to help their Prince.

The man disguising as Sir Ethan was soon knocked off from his horse by Merlin's magic, his saddle immediately breaking. But then, he quickly stood up and joined Sir Oswald by his side.

Soon, it was two against one, with Sir Oswald and Sir Ethan on one team against Prince Arthur. Hermione's heart sank, knowing that Arthur did not stand a chance. Once again, the enemies' swords were sharper and forged to immediately kill. Arthur would instantly die if the sword had pierced his heart.

Suddenly, another fallen knight stood up, one that was on Arthur's team, and joined the Prince.

"Who is that?" Guinevere asked, but Hermione shrugged.

The knight helping Arthur proved to be strong for he was able to kill Sir Ethan instantly. Sir Oswald and Arthur were battling on the other side with the former winning. He had knocked off Arthur, who was now at the mercy of his sharp, magical sword.

Gwen was brought to her feet, her hands clasped together, as she stared in worry at the fallen Prince. But then, a sword was stabbed right at the back of the unsuspecting knight, whose sharp sword then fell on the ground in a loud thud.

Sir Oswald was dead.

The crowd grew wild, now cheering for the winners. Arthur removed his visor and gasped for breath. Gwen then slowly sat back down on her seat, a sigh of relief escaping from her lips.

The mysterious knight then removed his visor and Hermione's eyes widened, recognizing Gwaine.

"Isn't that the knight Arthur and Merlin had saved?" Gwen asked, turning to Hermione.

Grinning widely, Hermione nodded. "Yes," she said. "Yes it is."

* * *

After the melee, King Uther grew infuriated, discovering that the person he had banished not only came back to Camelot and broke his order but also fought in a melee that was _supposedly _for knights.

"I want him executed," he furiously whispered to Arthur.

"Father, please, it is not good for your health to be angry," Arthur said. As if on cue, the King swayed on his feet and gripped a nearby table to steady himself.

"Sire, I think it is not necessary," Gaius proclaimed, showing them two identical necklaces. "These are blood necklaces and they have the ability to conceal the true form of those who wear them. I'm afraid that they are not the Sir Oswald and Sir Ethan that we know."

The Court Physician then removed the visor of the dead knights. True to his word, gone were Sir Oswald and Sir Ethan, but instead the thugs that Arthur had instantly recognized as the ones that had attacked them back in the local tavern.

Turning to Uther, Arthur claimed, "Gwaine saved my life once again. Please, I think execution is too harsh."

Uther contemplated for a moment before sighing in defeat. "All right," he then said. "But I still want him banished from my kingdom. He still broke the Knight's Code."

The King then turned around, his cape billowing behind him. Arthur sighed in exhaustion and caught Gaius' eyes.

"Your father is a stubborn man," the old physician said. "Let us just be glad that he did not put Gwaine to death."

Arthur nodded, agreeing with his words.

* * *

"Well, I think this is really farewell," Gwaine said, grinning at the two of them. Hermione found herself smiling, although a little saddened that he was to leave Camelot for good. "I must admit; I had quite a lot of fun in Camelot."

Merlin smiled. "It was nice meeting you, Gwaine," he said, sounding very earnest.

Gwaine smiled back in return. "Likewise, my friend," he said. "Likewise."

Hermione blinked and licked her lips. "Will we be able to see you again?" she asked, sounding a little hopeful. Gwaine turned at her, surprised at her question. Hermione almost grinned, knowing that she had nonchalantly ignored his obvious moves to woo her, but then he chuckled in the end.

"Perhaps," he said, now shouldering the strap of his bag. "Perhaps, if Arthur is already King."

Gwaine then turned to Merlin and grinned. "Maybe he is the type of noble that is worth dying for, eh?" he claimed. Merlin laughed and nodded his head. "Well then, I must go now. A lot more lands are beckoning me."

"Goodbye, Gwaine," Merlin said.

As they watched him go, Hermione had this strong inkling in her heart. Gwaine was an important person in the Arthurian legend, seeing that he was part of the Knights of the Round Table. When he looked back, his eyes momentarily landing on the whole of Camelot, she could see an unspoken promise that only he seemed to understand.

'_He will be back,' _she said to herself with conviction. _'He most certainly will.'_

* * *

**A/N: YAY, Gwaine is finally here. Honestly, he is my most favorite Knight of the Round Table. The others are wonderful, too, of course, but it will always be Gwaine… sigh. **

**AND CAN I JUST SAY I FINALLY FINISHED WRITING THE WHOLE STORY OF "ANCIENT HELP". Last night, I stayed up really late just to finish the epilogue and huhu, in my opinion, I think everything turned out just the way I wanted it to be. Of course, the whole story isn't finally yet. I'll try my best to be flexible and change a few things, although I frankly have this tendency of stinking to my original plan. **

**So anyway, you need not worry that I'll abandon this story because I've finished it already. As for writing more Merlin/Hermione stories, HP/Merlin crossovers so to speak, I'd think about it. Writing is tiring, albeit immensely fun, and I kinda like to be a reader for now instead of a writer. It's a little sad that only quite a handful writes Merlin/Hermione stories. **

**That's it for now! I'll update again this Friday :D Please drop a review. **

**With love,  
****WickedlyAwesomeMe**


	14. The Decline of Uther Pendragon

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot and some characters you do not recognize.**

* * *

**A/N: Hi, here's chapter fourteen! Another week is about to end, so yeah, it means update time! Thank you to all those who favorited, followed, and most especially reviewed the last chapter of "Ancient Help".**

**Without further ado, I present to you, chapter fourteen! Read and review afterwards please. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: The Decline of Uther Pendragon**

* * *

Gaius expelled a soft sigh as he lifted his head and stared gravely at Arthur.

Early that morning, while he was still having a wonderful goodnight sleep, a Knight of Camelot dashed inside his room. Startled awake, he grumbled at the knight, telling him that it was still an ungodly hour for him to be woken up. But then, the look on the knight's face told him that something was gravely wrong.

The knight immediately led him to Uther's chambers, with Prince Arthur already pacing to and fro when he arrived.

"Gaius," the distressed Prince said. "Something's wrong with my father."

That was when Gaius' eyes landed on a peculiar sight near the window beside the king's empty bed. King Uther was seated on his seat, his hair oddly dishevelled; his clothes in a messy disarray. What caught Gaius' attention, though, was the expression on Uther's face. His eyes were vacant, seemingly unseeing, while looking far away through his window.

Gaius heart ran cold, especially after he checked Uther's eyes, heartbeat, and other signs of life. His heartbeat was faint; Gaius had to press his fingers harder against the King's chest just to feel it.

He had always suspected that the King's health was slowly deteriorating. He was growing old and all the stress of his work was already taking its toll on him already. But then the breaking point was when Morgana disappeared, and could not be found anymore.

The Court Physician lifted his eyes and connected with the apprehensive Prince. He felt instant sympathy for the young man, especially because he was still at the peak of his youth and he still had so many things to learn in this world. His mother died at childbirth; Gaius wished that he would not be orphaned at such a young age.

"Gaius?" Arthur asked, his voice painfully soft and vulnerable.

Gaius sighed and straightened his back, knowing that lying would bring more heartache in the future. "I have suspected, sire," he said, slowly packing his medicines and potions back in his medicine bag. "Uther had been showing signs of weakness as of late, and I am sure that you noticed it, too."

Listening carefully, Arthur nodded.

"Morgana's disappearance broke his spirit," Gaius finally said. "I believe his overwhelming worry for her had not only physically weakened him. His whole being grew vulnerable for the pain of Morgana's loss."

Gaius knew that Uther kept on ordering search parties just to look for his Morgana. There was desperation and hopefulness, but the Court Physician was starting to grow a little worried that the Kingdom was slowly accepting of the loss of the King's ward.

Perhaps, Uther had seen this and he had silently detached himself. Each day without Morgana ate away his very spirit; every day, he grew weaker and weaker until he became what he was now. Gaius should have known. Uther was frequently refusing to eat and he tended to bound off to his room during most surprising times. Court meetings would tire him immensely and they had to take a break every once in a while just so the King could catch his breath.

"Can…" Arthur started, his voice cracking. He paused, his emotions conflicting, before he cleared his throat. "Can he still be cured?"

"I'm afraid we both know what, or rather _who_, can cure him, my lord," Gaius softly answered back. Arthur sighed in disappointment and he turned his back from Gaius, wanting to conceal the myriad of emotions that washed over his face.

The old physician was brought to his feet and reluctantly approached the Prince. "Morgana…"

"_Morgana_ cannot be found!" Arthur roared, swivelling around so fast that Gaius backpedalled a little. "We've searched every corner of the kingdom, scoured our neighbouring kingdoms and risked our lives but Morgana _cannot _be found."

The Prince was breathing heavily now, the despair slowly creeping back on his face. He slumped down, realizing his outburst and impoliteness. "I'm sorry, Gaius," he then said. "I-I did not mean - "

"I understand, Arthur," he said, placing a hand on top of the Prince's shoulder. He took a deep breath and determinedly met the young man's eyes. "The inevitable is slowly happening - "

"No," Arthur said, pulling away from Gaius.

"_Listen _to me," the Court Physician firmly said. Arthur looked away from him, his jaw tightly clenched and his eyes hardened with stubbornness. "Arthur, you always know that you will be King once your father passed away. You said it yourself – Morgana cannot be found. Uther's condition will not be better without her in his presence; to fix the spirit she had broken. I'm afraid you must be ready any time now, Arthur. Uther would want you to become a King that would be ready and courageous enough to lead the people he will soon leave."

Gaius was unfazed when Arthur turned his glaring eyes at him. He did not even flinch a little when Arthur ordered him to leave.

"Sire…"

"Please," Arthur ordered, his eyes ablaze. "Just… just leave for now, Gaius."

Hesitantly, the old man inclined his head and turned around, leaving Arthur as he mourned for the slow declining of his father.

* * *

"_Blóddolg béo fæstes _**[1]**."

Hermione watched in satisfaction as the sore on the dog's skin slowly knitted itself, finally closing up and disappearing.

The brunette grinned in satisfaction and patted the whimpering dog's head. "Good boy," she cooed, now absentmindedly rubbing behind the animal's ear. "Don't worry, once you step out of this house, you will be as healed as the healthiest dog in Ancient Camelot."

Currently, Hermione was in Guinevere's house. Since there was nothing to do, Hermione decided it would be nice to take a nice nap back in the house. Gaius was nowhere to be found, with Hermione assuming that he was probably in King Uther's bedchambers, and the brunette did not want to intrude by making potions without his consent.

While walking outside the castle, though, she was able to spot a bunch of children throwing rocks towards a poor dog. There were mockeries thrown by the kids and Hermione had to shoo them away with a threat of reporting them to the king.

With the dog now free from bullying, Hermione wondered if she should take him home. After all, the wounds on his skin were already bleeding and open; she was afraid there would be an infection that would ultimately lead to the dog's demise.

An idea suddenly came into Hermione's mind, all thoughts of a nap now completely forgotten. She ushered the dog inside the house, pulled out the medicinal book she had "borrowed" from Gaius, and practiced controlling her magic without using a wand and muttering Old English incantations.

It had proved to be a little taxing at first. Saying the spells were a challenge, although she slowly got the hang of it. Back in the Wizarding World, their spells were always derived from Latin, Greek, or French. Old English was somehow a dying language in their world, and only those capable enough were still practicing the magic used during the ancient times.

She mispronounced often, which frustrated her so much. Hermione had to repeat an incantation several times just to perfect them. She was starting to pity the frightened dog, his wide eyes staring at her, as if thinking she would hurt him like what the children did.

Right now, Hermione thought she was becoming better. Most of the wounds of the dogs had already closed up and she was happy about it. Gaius' magic book not only worked on humans but also animals. After trying out most of the spells, too, she was surprised that some spells had the same or similar effects. She had tried various spells now to heal the dog's wounds and all of them yielded the same results.

Hermione perused the book once again, trying to find another effective spell. With a grin, she marked one incantation with her index finger. Her other hand hovered over the dog. This spell promised to heal all mortal wounds and if Hermione had pronounced it wrong, the dog would have no more wounds.

"_Ic þe þurhhæle þin licsare mid þam sundorcræfta þære ealdaþ æ_!"

She waited in bated breath, but nothing happened. Disgruntled, she went back to the book and mouthed the words loudly to properly pronounce the words.

Hermione then took a deep breath, hovered her hand above the wounded dog once again, and tried. "_Ic þe þurhhæle þin licsare mid þam sundorcræftas þære ealdaþ æ! _**[2]**_"_

The effect of the spell was instant. A blue sheen momentarily covered the dog and once it subsided, all of his wounds were already healed.

She exclaimed a loud shriek, startling the dog, and bent down to draw the animal into a hug. "I did it!" she cried, feeling extremely proud of herself. "I healed you from your wounds!" Hermione pulled away and grinned widely at the medicinal book. She did not really quite expect that she would be able to learn quite a lot today. The challenge for today was for her to memorize all of the spells by heart. After all, they were quite a mouthful. But then, she knew that someday, it would be handy, seeing that she would be staying here in Ancient Camelot for quite a while.

A loud knock from outside suddenly broke her from her stunned euphoria. Quickly, she straightened up and grabbed her book. She instantly hid it underneath her bed and straightened up. All the while, the dog was barking quite noisily now.

"Come in!" Hermione cried loudly amidst the dog's barks.

The door opened up and a confused Merlin peeked inside. "Did I just…" His voice faltered, his eyes immediately landing on the dog. With question in his eyes, he raised an eyebrow and fully walked inside. "What is a dog doing here inside?"

Sheepishly, Hermione shrugged. "He was lonely and followed me home," she excused breathily, plopping back down on the stool she was previously occupying. Hermione turned to the dog and tried to shush him, restraining him from bounding off to Merlin.

"Well, he doesn't seem to like me," he pointed out, frowning.

"What brings you here, by the way?" she asked, looking up.

Merlin took a good look around the house, his frown deepening. "Is Gwen home?" he asked. He released a soft sigh in disappointment when Hermione shook her head. "Where did she go?"

"She's in the forest right now," Hermione nonchalantly said, now patting the dog's head to calm him down. "I think she volunteered to pick some ingredients needed for tonight's dinner." Upon seeing the expression on Merlin's face, Hermione's eyebrows knitted together in concern. "Is something the matter?"

The young warlock sighed once again and sat down on one of the stools in the house. "Arthur," he stated, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"And what about him?" she asked, urging him to elaborate. When he pointedly looked at her, realization dawned. "Is this something to do with King Uther?"

Warily, he nodded. "Gaius said that the health of the king was not getting better anymore," he said, frowning. "Something about Morgana's absence breaking his spirit. And well, Arthur did not take the news quite well. So now, he's currently locked away in his bedchambers, refusing to accommodate anyone in."

"Oh, Merlin," Hermione said, her eyes softening in worry. "I'm so sorry."

Merlin sighed and tiredly rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Arthur also refuses to eat. He's been ordering meals back to the kitchens," he said, now a grimace on his face. "I just… thought that Gwen is the only person who can put some sense back in Arthur's head."

"I'm sure Gwen will be back soon," she reassured him. "But if you want, I can look for her in the forest."

The manservant shook his head, offering her a small smile. "No, don't bother," he said. "I'm still hesitating whether to tell Guinevere or not. After all, she tends to be overly concerned for Arthur at times."

Hermione smiled and nodded, completely concurring.

"Arthur's reign as King of Camelot is now slowly coming," Merlin continued. Hermione perked up, interested with what Merlin was saying. "It is only a matter of time now, according to Gaius. All we have to do is to wait."

'_Arthur will soon be King, huh?' _Hermione mentally told herself. The hope inside her had been reawakened, coupled with the anticipation of the creation of the legendary sword. If Arthur would soon be King, then the sword in the stone would soon be found. Hermione would then finally see the sole reason why she came back in Ancient Camelot.

'_I'm coming back soon,' _she told her friends back in the Wizarding World. And then, the last horcrux would be killed, giving Harry the chance to fight back to Voldemort since the latter would soon be mortal like him. Their chances of winning would be greater, perhaps even greater than the Dark Side. The Wizarding World would soon be peaceful once again, and somehow, the thought brought yearning in Hermione's heart.

She was so lost in thought that she did not realize that she had lost grip of the dog. It was too late now when she snapped out of her thoughts.

The animal, realizing he was finally free from Hermione's grasp, started once again and bounded off to Merlin. Caught off-guard, he fell from his stool and landed painfully on the floor, the dog now standing on top of his chest and barking straight at his face.

Horrified, Hermione shot out from her stool and shooed the dog away. "Bad dog!" she exclaimed, quickly gripping Merlin's hand to pull him up. But the dog once again bounded towards Merlin, who lost his balance. Since Hermione's hand was still firmly gripping his, the brunette was brought with him.

To her relief, her back connected with the stone wall, bringing Merlin to her. The downside, though, was that the impact was a painful one.

"Are you quite all right?" Merlin worriedly asked her, prompting her to lift her eyes.

That was also exactly the same time when she realized that the warlock was too close to her for her own liking. They were practically nose-to-nose, the hand that she had held still clutched tightly in her own. Her eyes stared, wide-eyed at the manservant who accidentally trapped her in between the wall and she froze.

Hermione could not move.

The barking of the dog drowned in the background as Hermione swore she could hear her heart beating so loudly. Under her gaze, Merlin's cheeks gradually grew redder as he, too, stared at her, wide-eyed. Much to Hermione's horror and surprise, she could see her reflection through his eyes and she was, without a doubt, mirroring his expression, including the furiously red cheeks.

Merlin then abruptly retrieved back his hand and took a step back. Hermione released the breath she did not realize she was holding and wordlessly looked back at him.

"Umm… right," he blubbered, taking a few more steps back, his eyebrows slowly knitting together. Involuntarily, Hermione's hand flew to her fluttering heart and blinked. "Yes… why am I here again?"

"G-Gwen," she stuttered, pushing herself away from the wall.

His cheeks grew redder and he looked away. "Yes, Gwen, where is Gwen?" Merlin nervously babbled, turning around. "I must find Gwen."

Just then, he tripped on the still barking dog. Merlin landed on the floor with a loud thud, completely snapping Hermione off her dazed stupor.

"Merlin!" she cried, horrified. She quickly went to his side and turned him around, realizing that he had fallen unconscious due to the impact of his head on the floor. "You infuriating dog!" she exclaimed, standing up and shooing the dog away. She opened the door and the dog instantly rushed outside, his barks becoming fainter and fainter as he went far away from the house.

Hermione once again looked back at Merlin, ran a disbelieving hand all over her face, and sighed in frustration.

* * *

Merlin blearily opened his eyes and softly groaned. His forehead was painfully throbbing while he tried to sit up.

"You're awake," Gaius pointed out. The manservant slowly looked at the Court Physician and grimaced.

"What happened, Gaius?" he asked, slightly disoriented. "I don't feel so good."

The old man sighed in exasperation and shook his head. "I was on my way to the village market to buy some ingredients for my potions," Gaius explained. "I planned to stop by in this house to talk to Gwen or Hermione, but then, when I arrived, I saw you unconscious with a panicky Hermione by your side." Gaius sat down beside Merlin and gave him a curious look. "I'm not entirely sure what had happened, but according to Hermione, there was a dog and you _tripped _on it."

The events that had happened a while ago rushed back into Merlin's mind. Gaius lifted an eyebrow when his cheeks suddenly grew hotter.

"Umm…" Merlin said, ashamedly looking at his hands.

"Oh, you are quite exasperating, boy," Gaius said, pressing a finger on Merlin's bruise. The young man flinched and scowled at Gaius, who was unfazed. "You perfectly know that you can be clumsy at times but you were not this _reckless _before."

Merlin groaned and pressed the heels of his palm on both of his eyes. "I'm not entirely sure what's happening to me, Gaius," he muttered softly under his breath, clearly confused.

The door then burst open and in came Hermione, a bucketful of water clutched tightly in her hands. Upon seeing Merlin already awake, her eyebrows instantly knitted together. "Are you all right now, Merlin?" she asked, placing the pail on top of the table.

The manservant astonishingly smiled widely and stood up abruptly, spreading out his arms to show that he was. "I'm fine," he said. But then, due to his sudden movements, Merlin felt a little dizzy and embarrassingly swayed on his feet. Gaius rolled his eyes, pulled Merlin down, and forced to place his head in between his knees.

"Will he be all right, Gaius?" Hermione asked, worriedly glancing at the disoriented warlock.

The Court Physician rolled his eyes at Merlin. "Of course he will be, Hermione," Gaius answered, gently forcing Merlin to lift his head to check his eyes. "I do believe that these accidents will be frequent, though. I advise that you try to minimize your appearances to him to prevent such future accidents."

The brunette frowned. "Hmm…" she said, clearly uncertain of what Gaius said.

Merlin, on the other hand, glared darkly at his mentor. "Gaius," he furiously whispered, giving a quick glance at Hermione. Gaius clicked his tongue, shook his head, and returned back to his medicine bag.

Awkwardly, the manservant stared back at Hermione, who, to his relief, was equally awkward, too.

He could not quite understand what had transpired between them a while ago. One moment the blasted dog was attacking him and the next thing he knew, the brunette was pressed hard against the stone wall while he was pressed against _her_. Instantly, everything around him, even the loud barking of the dog, drowned from his ears.

All he could hear was the loud beating of his heart.

He became extremely aware of such a compromising position he was suddenly thrust into, especially with Hermione. Merlin wanted to desperately pull back to try to calm his frenzied heart, but he seemed to be frozen right on the spot. He could slowly feel his cheeks burning up, like what they were starting to frequently do whenever it concerned Hermione, and well, it was starting to immensely bother him.

It was only when her cheeks grew red, much to his astonishment, when he finally snapped off from his dazed stupor and took a step back. He could not clearly remember what he had told her after that. His senses were still highly aware of only _her_ and nothing else, which then prompted him to trip over the dog he had momentarily forgotten. Everything turned black after that and when he woke up, an ugly lump was now formed on his forehead.

"Water?" Hermione suddenly asked, offering a small cup to him.

He looked at her, opening his mouth to speak, but all he was able to manage to expel was an odd sound. At the corner of his eyes, he saw Gaius' raising his eyebrow once again and he hastily clutched the cup from Hermione. He drank the contents in one gulp and looked away, aware that the brunette's eyes were latched onto him.

A while ago was the closest thing Merlin had ever been to Hermione and he reckoned that if he needed to keep his sanity for the rest of his life, he must never, _ever _let that happen ever again.

The door then opened and Guinevere came inside. Merlin had never felt so relieved in his whole life that he beamed so brightly, confusing Morgana's maidservant.

"What's happening?" Gwen asked, placing a basket on top of the table. "Is something the matter?"

"Gwen, thank the gods above you've finally arrived," Merlin said, a tad too enthusiastically. He wobbly stood up and approached the confused woman. "I came here to ask you for help."

Guinevere looked confused. She looked behind Merlin, saw Gaius and Hermione's expressions, before returning her gaze back on the Prince's servant boy. "What help?" she asked.

"It concerns Arthur," Merlin then revealed. Instantly, Gwen straightened her back, alarmed upon hearing the Prince's name. Unspoken worry grew on her face and Merlin, in spite of himself, slightly smiled. "King Uther… Gaius" – he gestured at the Court Physician – "reckons that it is only a matter of time before the king passes away. Arthur did not really take this news lightly and locked himself in his room."

Gwen pursed her lips, looking very grave.

"I'm afraid he forbids being disturbed," Merlin continued, expelling a soft sigh. "He even refuses to eat." He looked at Gwen beseechingly. "You're the only person in this whole kingdom whom Arthur listens to."

The maidservant nodded her head. "I understand," she said, her voice holding determination. "I'll go to his room at once." She turned to her friend and gestured at the basket, slightly apologetic. "Hermione, can you…?"

The brunette smiled. "Of course, Gwen," she reassured her. "Just do what you are supposed to do."

Gwen gave her a grateful smile before turning around and running towards the castle.

* * *

Arthur absentmindedly twirled his writing quill, his thoughts already flying around.

His mind always replayed his conversation with Gaius back in King Uther's bedchambers. Arthur _refused _to believe that his father was slowly slipping away from them. He still remembered when Uther was a strong, powerful king and seeing him absentminded and _broken_… it was unacceptable.

A soft, tired sigh escaped from his lips and he placed the quill back on the table. He leaned closer to his desk and rubbed a hand over his face in frustration.

He always suspected that Morgana was Uther's ultimate weakness. His love for his own son paled in comparison with his love for Morgana. Although Arthur was bitter about it at first, he slowly came to accept it as he grew up with the King's ward. Somehow, he should have known that Uther would be devastated if Morgana disappeared.

The people of Camelot had not yet discovered about the king's current state. Gaius had advised him to tell them because they had the right to know, but Arthur couldn't. Telling them, hopeless and distressed, meant that he already gave up.

Arthur _didn't _want to give up.

The idea of being a king soon scared him so much it was even embarrassing him. All his life, he was trained to ultimately become one, because, after all, he was the Crown Prince of Camelot. He prided himself as a fearless soldier, a true Knight of Camelot, but being a king? It was a different story. Arthur reckoned he still had so much to learn, so much to discover, and he was afraid that for now, he wasn't still quite ready.

A sudden knock from his door tore him away from his thoughts and he grumbled. "I told you, Merlin, I'd rather be alone today!" he barked, disgruntled with his manservant. Although he knew about the idiot's concern for him, for now, he just wanted to be alone.

"It's me," a voice, one that had tugged his heart in surprise. "It's Gwen."

Arthur was brought to his feet, astonished that she was outside his door. "Guinevere," he said, slightly breathily. "What are you doing here?"

"I brought you food, sire," she said, her voice muffled by the door.

The Prince frowned. "I'm not hungry," he stated matter-of-factly.

A loud sigh from outside reached his ears. "I'm not going to leave until you eat," she stubbornly said. Arthur heard a noise outside and he assumed that she placed the tray of food down on the floor.

A moment of silence stretched between the two of them. Just when Arthur thought that Gwen had already left, she spoke up.

"I heard about what happened from Merlin," Gwen whispered. Arthur absentmindedly walked towards his door and stopped just right in front of it. "I'm sorry."

The Prince closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against the door, exhausted. "I'd rather be alone today, Guinevere," he softly said. "Don't make this too hard for me."

A soft chuckle from outside was heard. "Arthur," she whispered. The way she said his name brought annoying butterflies in his stomach and the Prince knew that his cheeks were already stained with red. "Arthur, don't you think it's a little unfair that you are locking me outside when I am willing to cross the threshold and talk to you?"

"Guinevere…"

"You know, the funny thing is, I've always thought that a door was separating us," she continued, refusing to let him speak. "People might say there is a big wall separating us because you are the Prince, the future King of Camelot, while I'm a lowly servant, the late blacksmith's daughter. But for me, it had always been a door, Arthur. A door, because no matter what the others say, no matter what the others tell us to do, either one of us will always be opening it for the other."

Her words struck him. Her words warmed his heart and Arthur found himself smiling in disbelief. How could a girl like her love him unconditionally? He was an arrogant, royal prat, which Merlin always pointed it out to him. And of course, Arthur knew that. He could act like a spoiled prince sometimes; there was a part of him that was still too immature and rude.

But Guinevere? It still was a mystery why she fell in love with him. Loving her, on the other hand, was something that Arthur somehow understood. She was an amazing, simple girl, who voiced out her opinions and thoughts without any fear and doubt. She was unlike all the other princesses and ladies that graced his presence. She was _different_.

Arthur pushed himself away from the door and reached for the handle. Without any second thoughts, he pulled it open. Outside, Gwen stood, surprised that he was not being too difficult today.

Slowly, he opened the door, opened the sole thing that was separating them. Gwen smiled at him, her eyes shining with her love and devotion for him. Arthur swallowed, still quite unsure if she was something he truly deserved.

"Arthur," she softly said.

For the first time in his life, Arthur felt like someone really loved him.

He then slowly stretched out his arm, waiting for Guinevere to grasp his hand. And when she did, Arthur found himself smiling fondly down at her. He pulled her inside and placed his other free hand on her cheek. He then swooped down and gave her a kiss.

* * *

A green-cloaked figure quickly walked through the Upper Corridor.

She immediately hid in an alcove when Patrolling Knights passed the corridor. Once they were gone, she slipped away and stayed closer to the shadows.

Finally, she reached her destination.

"_Aliese_, **[3]**" she whispered.

The door opened with a click. Smirking, she looked from left to right before slipping inside the King's room.

Uther was sleeping fitfully on his bed, which prompted her smirk to widen on her fair face. She rummaged inside her cloak and pulled out a small, enchanted necklace. Carefully, she slipped it on Uther and placed the pendant right at the middle of his chest.

"_Seolfor þræd aþring winstre, aþring yfele, aþring wiþ ealle gode cræfte! _**[4]**" she softy muttered. The necklace glowed into a startling shade of blood red, before settling back to its proper color.

"Now, you will soon find peace in the other world, _Uther_," she softly hissed, her voice filled with venom and loathing.

She then turned around and walked out of his room, her green cloak billowing in the process. One knight, though, suddenly appeared, and upon seeing her, he gasped.

"Lady Morgana!" he cried.

Morgana outstretched her arm and pointed it at the astonished knight. "_Ácwil_, **[5]**" she muttered. The knight was then blasted off from his position and landed at the far corner of the corridor, dead.

"You did well, sister."

The lady smiled and turned around, her eyes immediately landing on Morgause. "I did what you told me to do, Morgause," she said as her greeting.

"Now, we must wait for Uther's impending death," Morgause whispered, clasping the hands of the lady and smirking.

"But, Morgause," Morgana said, "this is the perfect time for us to attack Camelot. The king is weak; therefore Camelot is weak. If we attacked using Cenred's soldiers, then this kingdom will undoubtedly fall and I can finally claim my rightful place in the throne."

The High Priestess smiled. "Patience, my dear sister," she said. "Now, we must wait for a while. The plan you had suggested to Cenred a few days ago had already been executed. Our bait is already imprisoned in Cenred's castle. After that, we can attack. After that, you can have your throne."

The lady smirked and nodded her head. Footsteps from afar reached their ears and without any second thoughts, they disappeared into the night, all traces of magic slowly dissipating with them.

* * *

**[1] Blóddolg béo fæstes – Wound, be closed.  
****[2] Ic þe þurhhæle þin licsare mid þam sundorcræftas þære ealdaþ æ! - I heal you thoroughly from your mortal wound with those special powers that are ancient! Oh!  
****[3] Aliese – Open  
****[4] Seolfor þræd aþring winstre, aþring yfele, aþring wiþ ealle gode cræfte! - Silver thread, rush to the left-hand path; rush to evil; rush against every good skill.  
****[5] Ácwil – Die; perish**

* * *

**A/N: End of chapter! How'd you like it? Things are starting to build up again lol. So yeah, next chapter holds another new character. Do you have any ideas? **

**Frankly, I have nothing to say right now, except to, of course, review! I'd really appreciate that :D **

**With love,  
****WickedlyAwesomeMe**


	15. Gwen's Choice

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot and some characters you do not recognize.**

* * *

**A/N: SO HI, here's chapter fifteen! Thank you to all those who reviewed, favorited, and followed this story. Yay, it's finally being noticed by more people and you have no idea how happy I am about that :D **

**Well, without further ado, I present to you chapter fifteen! Please read and then review afterwards! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: Gwen's Choice**

* * *

"Tell me about this Kingdom of Hogwarts of yours, Hermione."

The brunette froze, her hand still in mid-air. Slowly, she turned around and saw a nonchalant Gwen picking some flowers in the forest ground and placing it inside her basket. "Umm…" Hermione started.

The tone of her voice caught Gwen's attention and upon seeing her expression, the future queen's eyes slightly widened. "Oh no," she said. "I'm sorry; I shouldn't have intruded. If you don't want to talk about it I'd just…"

Hermione released a soft chuckle and waved a dismissive hand. "No, no," she said. "I would like to talk about it with you, Gwen. I was just surprised you suddenly asked. That's all."

Gwen gave her an uncertain smile. "Well, I've always wondered how your life was back in Hogwarts," she started. "Merlin's _awfully _interested, too, but Gaius warned us that, you know…"

"I might breakdown again?" Hermione quickly added, amused.

Guinevere nodded her head, prompting Hermione to softly chuckle. "Gaius and the Court Physician in him," Hermione said, sighing as she sat down on one fallen log. Gwen smiled and walked towards her, opting to sit beside her on the fallen log. "So, what do you want to know?"

"I don't know," Gwen said, shrugging. "Maybe how you lived your life there generally?"

Hermione blinked and frowned. _'That was actually a hard question,' _she told herself, absentmindedly twirling a loose string from her dress. She contemplated, thinking of something that was still partially true about her life but not exactly revealing to her new friend about her _real _life back in Hogwarts.

"Well, I was still… _studying_," she started. She saw Gwen's confused look, and quickly added, "You know, sewing, poetry, languages…"

"A lady's work?" Gwen asked, astonished. "You were a _lady _back in your kingdom?" She gestured at Hermione. "H-how come you're working as a servant here in Camelot if you were actually a lady?"

"No, actually, I am not," Hermione said, sighing in exasperation. Telling, or more fittingly _making up _of her life back in Hogwarts was harder than she thought. "Our King, King Albus… he somehow started taking care of me when my parents… died. They died because of the Dark Sorcerer and the king promised me he will provide everything that I will need." She swallowed and looked down at her lap. Talking about her parents still brought pain in her heart. "And besides, I was the best friend to his adoptive son, Prince Harry."

She looked up at Gwen and saw the sympathy in her eyes. "I'm all right," she said, placing a hand on top of Gwen's. "Just talking about my p-parents still brings vivid memories in my mind."

"You know, my mother died giving birth to me," Gwen softly said. "And my father… well, he was wrongly accused of doing sorcery. If you think about it, you lost both of your parents and one of my own to sorcery, Hermione."

Hermione smiled at her, grateful of her effort to make her feel better. "Does sorcery, I don't know, scare you?" Hermione asked.

A look of confusion appeared on Gwen's face. "Hmm," she murmured, contemplative. "That's actually a hard question."

The brunette softly chuckled and lifted her eyes back in the sky. "I'm not really opposed to it," Hermione said, answering her own question. "In our Kingdom, magic can be freely used. I've seen how some used it for good." She looked back at Gwen and smiled. "You know, if Uther was not blinded by his rage for her queen's death due to magic, then I am sure he will be able see that magic in itself was not exactly that bad. That the good or evil with regards to magic is how those who have it wield it."

Gwen smiled, a surprised look on her face. "That was actually quite wise," she said, prompting Hermione to chuckle. "I'd keep that in my mind. This _awful _war that Uther had waged between the magical people is getting slightly ridiculousness. There were innocent people that are dying just because they have magic, even if they did not do anything wrong."

Hermione nodded and clasped both of her hands. "If I have the chance," she whispered, sounding a little wistful. "Maybe I can tell Uther about this, but of course, I might be accused of being a witch and burned in a stake."

Her friend chuckled, slightly amused by the image. "Yes," she said. "I'm sure he will."

The sound of a twig snapping broke their conversation and the two ladies suddenly shot up from their seat.

"Who's there?" Guinevere called. Nobody answered.

Hermione, on the other hand, cautiously picked a rather thick stick on the ground and looked around.

She pursed her lips, frustrated that she could not see anything. Alarm pulsated in her blood. This seemed to be awfully familiar to her. Years and years of being on the run from Death Eaters back in the Wizarding World made her develop a sense of danger when it was near.

Right now, danger was so thick, it was almost suffocating.

"Gwen," she whispered, turning to her alarmed companion. "On three, you will start running back to the castle, okay?"

Guinevere stiffly nodded her head and looked around.

"One."

Another snap of a twig caught their attention. Hermione's hand tightened on the stick and she gestured Gwen to start backing off.

"Two."

Hermione could hear footsteps, but she still could not see anyone.

"Th - "

A loud, muffled cry came out from Gwen's mouth as a cloth suddenly covered her nose. Hermione turned around and tried to beat the attacker with her thick stick, but a sudden cloth also covered her nose. There was a peculiar scent and Hermione was horrified to discover that her consciousness was slowly slipping away. Gwen was already limp in the arms of the strange man.

The brunette struggled to free herself, but the medicine that was placed on the cloth was weakening her.

And then, with a last hazy glare, she passed out.

Morgause then appeared, riding on the horse. Upon seeing the unconscious future queen, she smirked. Their plan had just started and she had this feeling it would go on smoothly.

"What are we going to do with her?" one of the Knights of Essetir asked, gesturing at the unconscious brunette.

The High Priestess looked at Hermione. "Bring her," she said. "We cannot risk her running back to Camelot and reveal what had happened to Arthur now."

The knight nodded and lifted the brunette into his arms. The knights then mounted the unconscious women on their horses before riding on it, too.

Morgause, with a satisfied nod, directed them to start moving to the Castle of Fyrien, where their plan was just about to start.

* * *

Merlin stretched his arms above and yawned widely. Arthur, as usual, was difficult to handle in the morning. Now that the Prince was off in the Council Chambers together with some of the Court members, he was given a break. The young warlock reckoned he could take a quick nap before Arthur would need his services again.

Upon entering, he was surprised when Gaius shot up from his chair. He frowned when obvious disappointment and worry appeared on the Court Physician's face.

"Is something wrong, Gaius?" he asked, knitting his eyebrows in confusion.

The old man frowned and looked behind him, as if searching for someone. When no one came into view, Gaius sighed and sat back down on his chair. "Have you seen Hermione?" he asked.

"She's not here?" he asked, surprised. "I thought she would be helping you with the potions today, Gaius."

Gaius nodded and laced his fingers together. "She did," he said. "But she promised me she would be here hours ago. Which is quite puzzling because she is not yet here and Hermione always arrives on time."

This simple fact alarmed Merlin and he frowned. "Maybe she is in Gwen's house?" he offered.

"Maybe," the old man said.

All thoughts of taking a nap were then thrown out the window, knowing that Hermione was acting peculiarly. "I'll check Gwen's house and see if she is there," he said. Without waiting for Gaius' reply, Merlin already turned around and walked out of the room.

Before leaving the castle, he checked some other rooms inside. He went to Morgana's bedchambers, to the kitchens, and even to the royal library, but she was absent. Her absence made him rush outside the castle doors, which then became a run as he passed the drawbridge.

He ignored the curious looks he was attracting. All he was aware of was the loud thudding of his heart. Somehow, he couldn't shake off the feeling that there was something seriously wrong.

"Hermione?!" he exclaimed, knocking loudly on the door. When no one answered, Merlin looked at the door.

"_Tóspringe_, **[1]**" he muttered. A soft click reached his ears and he immediately walked inside.

"Hermione?" he cried, looking all over the house. "Gwen?"

The house was empty and his alarm grew.

* * *

Hermione was jerked awake when arms roughly grasped her body. She was aware of her hands being bounded behind her, restraining her from moving about.

She was able to see knights wearing a surcoat which bore a crest that Hermione was not familiar with. She racked her brain, trying to remember if she had seen that crest before during the melee, but her mind drew a blank.

Her attention was then diverted when she saw Guinevere, wide awake and struggling. Her hands, too, were tied behind her back.

"Gwen!" she exclaimed. Her friend looked around. When her eyes landed on Hermione, her struggling grew, panic and fear written clearly on her face.

The brunette looked up at her captor and darkly glared. "Where are you taking us?" she demanded, her tone clipped and angered. The knight merely laughed and looked down at her, his grip on her arm tightening. Hermione was afraid it would bruise later on.

They then were led inside a castle, one that was dark and dreary as opposed to the warmth exuded by the castle in Camelot. They were dragged inside what looked like a Throne Room, with a throne right at the middle of the room. A man, whose dark hair slightly covered his eyes that held mischief and slyness, was seated on the throne. Right behind him stood Morgause, her eyes bright with amusement as she and Gwen were brought inside.

"Cenred," Gwen spat, glaring darkly at the person.

The man, whose name she now knew was Cenred, rose up from his seat and approached Guinevere. "So, this is Arthur's one, true love," he claimed, grabbing Gwen's chin and forcing her to look up. "It is not surprising at all, my dear Morgause. I believe that the girl holds enough beauty and charm."

"Why did you bring us here?" Gwen demanded, prompting the man to chuckle softly under his breath.

"Ah, but I have a guest that I think you would like to see," he said. He directed his dark eyes at his knights and nodded his head.

The door then was opened and Hermione looked behind. In came two knights, holding a prisoner in their arms. His head was concealed; therefore, prohibiting her from seeing his face. Hermione shot a quick look at Gwen and discovered that she, too, was wearing a curious look on her face.

The cloth over his head was then removed, and the face of the prisoner was showed. Gwen surprisingly released a gasp and said a name. "Elyan!" she cried.

The prisoner, Elyan, was thrown roughly on the ground and Gwen immediately came to his side. They shared a heartfelt hug, one that almost brought Guinevere into tears.

"Reunion of brother and sister," Cenred then said. Hermione's eyes widened, astonished to discover that Gwen had a brother. "How it warms my heart."

"What do you want from us?" Elyan spat, his tone holding so much fury.

"That, you will know later," Cenred said. "I will be leaving you for now. I will soon come back to reveal my purpose."

Cenred then turned to Morgause and offered his hand. The High Priestess of the Old Religion held his hand and descended the steps. For a moment, the sorceress eyes met Hermione's and she glared. _'Where is Morgana?' _she asked herself. If Morgause was here, then Morgana would most probably be in the vicinity.

Cenred, Morgause, and the Knights soon disappeared, leaving Hermione, Gwen, and Elyan alone in the Throne Room.

"Hermione?" Gwen asked, looking at her new friend. Elyan's eyes also landed on the brunette. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, Gwen," she said, struggling to free herself from the cloth.

"Why are you here, Elyan?" Gwen then asked, her eyes narrowed into thin slits. "What have you done? Why did they bring you here?"

Gwen's brother grew confused and shook his head. "I was not doing anything, I swear," he explained. "I was just in my forge and then Cenred's men suddenly came up to me. I tried to resist, but they drugged me. The next time I regained consciousness, I was already here."

Her fury dissipated and she breathed deeply, looking around Throne Room.

Hermione, who was listening at the small exchange between the brother and sister, frowned. If Elyan here was dragged without a sound reason, then something must be wrong. The brunette had a feeling that Gwen was the most important person for Cenred right now. She was just dragged into this mess because it just so happened that she was with Gwen during the abduction.

"What can they possibly want from us?" the brunette softly asked.

Gwen looked at Hermione, confused herself, and shook her head. "I don't know."

* * *

Merlin frantically burst inside Gaius' chambers, a look of panic shown on his face.

Gaius stood up and questioningly looked at him, but Merlin vigorously shook his head. "I went to Gwen's house, but she wasn't there," he said, slightly gasping from the great length he had to run. "I checked the other castle rooms but nobody had seen her."

"Have you asked Gwen?" Gaius asked.

The young warlock paused and turned to look at his mentor. His eyebrows slowly knitted together. "Come to think of it," he started, "I haven't seen Gwen either."

The door once again burst open and in came Sir Leon. Merlin and Gaius turned to the knight, who then stared back at them with alarm on his face.

"Merlin," Sir Leon said, "Prince Arthur wishes to speak to you in his bedchamber."

Merlin looked questioningly at Gaius, who shrugged his shoulders in return. The manservant then looked back at the knight and wordlessly nodded his head.

"I'll be back," he told Gaius, before walking out of his room and going to Arthur's room.

Sir Leon walked another way, stating that he had other matters to do.

As Merlin neared Arthur's room, the panic in him grew. If Hermione was nowhere to be found, then where was she? It was very unlikely of her to just bound off to somewhere without telling anyone at all. Scowling, he urged his legs to walk faster.

"Something doesn't feel right," he muttered to himself.

Finally, he arrived in Arthur's chambers and walked inside without even bothering to knock. To hell with politeness when Hermione was missing.

A grave Prince greeted him, who was sitting behind his desk. His fingers were interlaced, his chin resting on top, as he stared contemplatively on two dirty cloths in front of him.

"You called for me, sire?" Merlin asked, the tone of his voice clipped and slightly curt.

Arthur broke his gaze away from the handkerchiefs and looked at Merlin. "Is Hermione in Gaius' chambers?" he asked.

Frowning, Merlin shook his head.

The Prince expelled a soft, exhausted sigh and leaned back behind his chair. "As what I've thought," he murmured. Upon seeing Merlin's questioning gaze, he straightened himself and gestured at the pieces of cloth on top of his table. "Smell them," he ordered.

Suspicious, Merlin slowly walked towards his table and grabbed one cloth. He neared it to his nose but instantly gagged. "It's drugged," he pointed out. Arthur grimly nodded. "I can smell a faint mixture of hogswart and phylarian."

"Some Patrolling Knights came upon these while they ventured in the forest," Arthur continued. "Beside these were two, overturned baskets, one filled with flowers, and the other filled with ingredients that were needed for tonight's supper."

Merlin's eyes widened as realization dawned.

"Upon inquiring the head cook of the palace, she stated that Hermione and Guinevere volunteered to gather the ingredients in the forest today," Arthur continued, his face darkening in concern. "I'm assuming that you haven't seen Guinevere at all today, too."

His manservant silently nodded.

Arthur pursed his lips and stood up from his seat, already starting to pace.

"Do you think," Merlin started, his voice strangely soft. "Do you think they were..."

"Abducted, yes, of course," Arthur snapped, slightly angered. He paused, and then sighed, running a frustrated hand through his hair. "Prepare some horses and necessary things that can be brought. I'm going to send a search party and we're coming with them."

Merlin nodded and turned around, hoping that no danger had befallen upon Hermione and Gwen.

* * *

They were thrown together in a prison cell without Gwen.

Hermione fumbled with the hem of her skirt, worried for her friend. Cenred, who she then discovered was the King of Essetir, soon came inside and ordered for his knights to send her and Elyan away. She tried to protest and fight back, but it was futile. All she was able to do was helplessly watch Gwen.

Her eyes landed on Elyan and she frowned in worry. Gwen's brother wore a contemplative look on his face, his eyebrows knitted together and his lips drawn into a straight line.

"Gwen will be fine," he suddenly stated, surprising Hermione. He turned his eyes on her and gave her a small smile. "I'm sure she will be."

The brunette vigorously nodded, hanging on to the words that the man beside her had said. Gwen was a strong woman, despite what other people think. Of course there were times when she would show fear, but Hermione knew Gwen had the strongest resolved she had ever seen.

"Who are you, by the way?" Elyan asked.

Hermione looked back at him and smiled. "My name is Hermione," she said. "I came to Camelot almost two months ago and started working in the castle as Lady Morgana's other maidservant. Gwen, well, since she was living alone, volunteered to share her house with me and we have been living together ever since."

"Thank you," he then said. "Ever since our father's death, Guinevere had been lonely. I couldn't be there beside her. And so, I am thankful she has found a friend to accompany her."

"Why did you leave Camelot?" Hermione inquired, looking curiously at him. She drew her knees closer to her chest and placed her chin on top.

Elyan sighed and thoughtfully looked at his hands. "I don't really know," he said, softly chuckling to himself. "I guess I got tired of my life in Camelot." He lifted his eyes, which were bright with something she could not understand. "I always felt I was destined to be something great, something that was more than being a blacksmith."

Hermione smiled and nodded her head. The yearning for him to be something more was shining through his eyes.

Their conversation was then broken when a knight suddenly came in. Hermione scrambled to her feet and rushed towards the bars. The knight sneered at her and threw a burnt bread inside.

"Meal time," he mockingly said.

"Where have you taken Gwen?" Hermione demanded, her eyes ablaze with fury and threat.

The knight laughed and waved a dismissive hand. "Oh, your little friend is perfectly fine," he assured. "In fact, she is already running back to Camelot and abandoning you two."

He soon left, leaving a confused Hermione behind. She slowly looked back at Elyan, who was sporting a worried look on his face.

"Gwen wouldn't do that," Hermione interjected as she lowered herself down on the floor once again.

"I know," Elyan said, nodding his head. Resentful, he turned his head towards Hermione. "I think Cenred is planning something that concerns Gwen."

Worried by his words, Hermione looked back outside the prison bars and hoped that her friend was all right.

* * *

He was buckling the saddle in place, trying his very hardest to concentrate on that simple task. Merlin finally gave up in the end, stepped back from the horse, and threw his arm above in exasperation.

The horses were ready, and so were the Knights part of the search party. Arthur was in King Uther's bedchambers, bidding his father goodbye, before they all searched all through Camelot and its outskirts to search for Hermione and Guinevere.

Oh, he was worried all right. The mere fact that two of his friends were missing was enough to distract him from even doing a simple task. If only he could do magic in the open, he would be able to track them down immediately. Merlin had this silent oath to himself, though. If by nightfall they were still not able to find Hermione and Gwen, then secrecy be damned because he would be blasting off as many spells as he could just to find them.

"You all right?" Sir Leon called, looking down at Merlin in worry. He was already mounted on his horse, complete with his armour.

Merlin rubbed the bridge of his nose and shook his head. "Not even close," he muttered in reply. He hated to admit that he was more worried for Hermione. He was sure that all Arthur worried for was Guinevere this time and he thought it wasn't bad at all if all he could really worried about now was Hermione.

A sudden shout from the knights reached his ears and he turned around. His eyes widened as he saw Gwen approaching the castle, head bent low. She almost bumped into him if Merlin had not called out for her name.

"Merlin!" she exclaimed, hastily masking any emotion that was present on her face. "What are you doing here?"

"We were about to search for you!" he exclaimed, happy to see that she was back in Camelot.

She weakly smiled. "Umm… I was out in the forest," she hastily answered.

His smile faltered when he looked behind her. "Where's Hermione?" he asked, his smile completely turned into a frown.

Gwen avoided his gaze and nervously chuckled. He even caught how she swallowed and started to wring her wrist. "Oh, she said she will be away for a while," she stated, sounding too nonchalant. "Don't worry. She will be fine."

Merlin's frown deepened. It was obvious she was lying. What was more obvious was the fact that she was withholding some information. "Gwen…"

His sentence was cut off when the door burst open. Arthur came out and upon seeing Gwen, he released a jovial shout and descended the stone steps. Gwen's arms were already opened, waiting for his arrival, and once Arthur threw himself into her arms, Gwen started to cry.

They did not seem to care that they were out in the open. Merlin reckoned that they were too happy to see each other.

"I was so worried, I thought - "

"Yes, yes, I know," Gwen blubbered, tears streaming down from her eyes.

Merlin grimaced and stared back at Gwen.

She did not seem to be happy at all.

* * *

When he came inside King Uther's bedchambers, Merlin was surprised to hear loud clattering from inside, followed by a surprised gasp.

Immediately, he walked inside. What beheld him was Guinevere on the floor, hastily cleaning up the mess that was made. King Uther was, as usual, sitting on his chair near the window, a faraway look present on his face.

"What happened?" Merlin asked, quickly coming to Gwen's aid. He fell down on all fours and gathered the plate and the goblet while Gwen wiped the mess away.

"He refused to eat and threw a tantrum," Gwen said, expelling a small sigh. "He was able to knock off the tray."

Merlin looked back at Uther and frowned. His condition was growing worse and worse as days go by. Gaius had been doing his hardest, giving him medicinal potions he reckoned could help with his cure, but they all failed. In fact, it seemed that the potions had an opposite effect on Uther. Gaius decided it was wise to stop giving him potions any more in fear of worsening his state.

The young warlock then looked back at the mess. At the same time, he caught sight of Gwen's wrist and he paused. There was a sickly bruise that Merlin reckoned was not acquired from mere accidents such as falling down and such.

Silently, he caught her hand and lifted it up. "Where did you get this?" Merlin asked, frowning when panic flitted on the maidservant's face.

"I got that when I tripped back in the forest," she quickly said, retrieving back her hand.

"Gwen," Merlin beseeched, forcing her to look at him. "Tell me what's wrong. Tell what's really happening."

The future queen then started to cry and she looked up at Merlin, helpless. "I-it was Cenred," she choked. "H-he held Hermione and my brother captive and I _don't _know what to do."

Upon hearing Hermione's name, Merlin grimaced.

"H-he told me I must bring Arthur if I want them alive," she revealed, wiping away her face.

"Then, let us tell Arthur," he said, climbing back to his feet.

Gwen clasped his arm with both of her hands and shook his head. "He wants Arthur dead," she whispered in pain. "I cannot let that happen to him."

Smiling, Merlin shook his head and helped Gwen to her feet.

"You're forgetting something, Gwen," he pointed out. "We are talking about _Arthur _here. He will not forgive himself if he discovered that other people are dying because of him."

A ray of hope appeared on her face and Merlin's smile widened. He grabbed her hand and led her to Arthur's bedchambers, knowing that after this, they would be rescuing Hermione and Gwen's brother.

* * *

**[1] Tóspringe – Open quickly**

* * *

**A/N: That's it for now! What do you think? Tell me in your reviews! **

**Allow me this opportunity to answer questions that had been recurring in your reviews :D **

**1. **_**When will Hermione tell Merlin she was from the future and she has magic? **_**– Oh, all in due time my dear readers. All in due time. Remember, there are a total of FIFTY-FOUR chapters of "Ancient Help". I want Hermione and Merlin to dance around the truth for a while before things are finally revealed. **

**2. **_**When will Merlin know that Hermione knows he has magic? **_**– See my answer in number 1 :)**

**3. **_**Will Morgana appear in this story once again? **_**– She is the main antagonist. What do you think? Lol **

**4. **_**Will Mordred appear in this story? **_**– Eh, depends :D So yeah, you must wait for things to slowly unravel okay? **

**Yay, that is all. Once again, drop a review to make me happy. **

**With love,  
****WickedlyAwesomeMe**


	16. The Rescue Mission

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot and some characters you do not recognize :D**

* * *

**A/N: So hi, here's chapter sixteen! Thank you to all those who favorited, reviewed, and alerted this story :D **

**I have nothing much to say except read and review! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen: The Rescue Mission**

* * *

Morgana woke up with a gasp, the remnants of an old sorcerer, one whose name sent shivers down her spine, still vivid in her mind.

"Sister, is there something wrong?"

The lady once again gasped, this one because of surprise, and turned to her door. Morgause was standing in front of her door. Although it was dark, she could see that there was a look of concern on her face.

"I… had a dream," Morgana said breathily, confused of what she had seen. She glanced at her wrist and saw that her healing bracelet was in place. "There was a face, an old one. I… I was thrown on a ground, a _battlefield_, and I was injured… _dying. _This old man was hovering above me, an unforgiving look on his face. I asked him for help, I called his name." She paused and swallowed. "_Emrys_."

Now saying his name out loud chilled her in fear. She could not understand why she was frightened by just a mere face… by just a mere dream. But there was something about her dream tonight that unsettled her. After all, she was still able to dream despite wearing the healing bracelet that Morgause had given to her.

The said blonde strode towards her bed and sat down beside Morgana. "That is truly peculiar," Morgause said, also frowning at Morgana's story. Absentmindedly, she grabbed her wrist, the one that held the healing bracelet, and lifted it up. "For you to dream it must be powerful enough to change the future, Morgana."

Her eyes widened, frightened by her words. "What must we do, Morgause?" she asked, her voice strangely soft.

Her sister raised a hand and tucked a stray curl behind her ear. "We will do something about this soon, my dear sister," she said. "But for now, let us focus on the current matter at hand. Your maidservant has already been gone for a day. I am sure that by now, Arthur already discovered of what must be done."

This information brought peace in her heart. Morgana looked up at her sister and smiled, great anticipation of what was to come. "And soon, I will claim the throne of Camelot," she declared, her smile slowly turning into a sinister smirk.

Morgause mirrored her expression. "Soon," she echoed.

* * *

"You don't have to do this, Arthur," Guinevere tearfully whispered, looking up at the Prince who was now pacing contemplatively in front of her. She nervously fumbled on her tunic, having changed from her dress into comfortable tunic and breeches for the travel.

After Merlin's persuasion, she told the predicament to Arthur. It somehow did not surprise her that he became livid, cursing Cenred for the injustice that he had to do. After that, Arthur unwaveringly declared that he would do as what Cenred wished for him to do – go to the Castle of Fyrien in exchange for the lives of Hermione and Elyan.

"What I don't understand is how did they know?" Arthur then said, stopping his pacing and standing directly in front of her. "About… _you_," he said, answering her silent question.

Gwen sighed and looked at her calloused hands. She shook her head and lifted her head back up. "I don't know," she softly answered.

The Prince sighed and approached her. "It doesn't matter," he said. "I already ordered Merlin to ready the horses for our journey."

"Are you sure about this, Arthur?" she asked worriedly. "I… I don't want you to give up your life."

He smiled and slightly bent down, clutching her hand and giving it a squeeze. "Your brother and friend are important to you," he whispered back. "Of course I am willing to give up my life."

Gwen gratefully smiled up at him. Arthur released her hand and wiped away some of the tears that escaped from her eyes.

"And besides, Hermione is imprisoned," he said, straightening back up. "I am quite certain that if for some strange reason I refused to embark on this rescue mission, Merlin would have gone there by himself and idiotically put his life into danger. I'd still rather have him as my manservant."

The maidservant softly chuckled and wiped away her tears. Arthur did have a point.

His door then was opened and in came Merlin. "The horses are ready, sire," he proclaimed, slinging a knapsack on one of his shoulders.

Arthur nodded and looked back at Gwen. He offered his hand and she looked at his hand, quite surprised. And then, ever so slowly, she gingerly placed her hand on top of his and allowed him to pull her up.

"We will save them," the Prince announced quite determinedly.

And Gwen, with a smile, completely trusted him.

* * *

Hermione blearily opened her eyes and looked at Elyan, frowning when she realized that he had been shaking her awake.

"Wha - "

Elyan placed a finger on his lips, silencing her, before pointing outside the prison bars. Two knights, who Hermione immediately assumed as their guards, were talking to each other. She looked up at the small, barred window and saw that it was still night time.

"… plan actually worked!"

She looked back at the talking knights and frowned. They quickly darted their eyes on them and Hermione pretended to close her eyes, wanting to listen more.

A few moments of silence passed between the two of them before one started to speak up.

"Some of the Patrolling Knights said they had spotted Prince Arthur with his manservant and the maidservant."

Hermione's mouth turned into an 'o' and he turned to Elyan. He, too, was quite surprised with the revelation.

'_So Gwen actually went back to Camelot,' _she told herself, slightly shifting on the hard floor. _'But why? There must be a catch. And bringing Arthur and Merlin, too!' _

Her heart skipped a beat, feeling that they would be finally saved. She was never caught back in the Wizarding World; therefore, she still had no idea what it felt like to be imprisoned in dungeons. Ginny and Ron had been caught once and oh, how she had worried for them. But then, they broke into the Malfoy Manor, saved Ginny and Ron from the unsuspecting Death Eaters, and they returned back to Grimmauld Place in one piece.

Now that she felt how it was to be imprisoned in a dank, dark room, Hermione swore it must have been a worse experience. Ron and Ginny were quite shaken back then, but Hermione also suspected that they were tortured. She was just quite thankful that the knights had left her and Elyan alone, save from some constant mockeries.

"So the Prince of Camelot is actually willing to exchange his life for these filths," one of the knights snarled, gesturing at the dark cell.

"I heard their King is weakened," the other one said. "I'm sure once the Prince is killed, the King will be broken. And then, we can attack. I'm not really sure who devised this plan but whoever it is, he has a brilliant mind in that head of his."

Hermione felt herself tremble in anger. _'So this was the plan all along,' _she told to herself, furious with the deceit. And she could not believe that they had dragged Gwen into this! _'They know that Arthur will listen to Gwen no matter what.' _

Beside her, Elyan almost lunged towards the bars, but she held onto him tightly. He looked at her and she could see the fury on his face.

"They're not worth it," she whispered to him, trying to calm him down by squeezing his arm.

A round of boisterous laughter was exchange between the two knights before they left.

"I cannot believe this," Elyan claimed in exasperation, looking back at Hermione. "We are being used as a bait to kill the _Prince _of Camelot!"

Hermione, grave, merely nodded her head.

"My worth is not as much as the Prince of Camelot," Elyan spat, placing his head in between his hands.

The brunette scowled in protest. "Of course that's not true!" she interjected. "You are _Guinevere's _brother. Saving you would mean a lot to her."

"But I don't understand," he said, directing his confused eyes at Hermione. "Why did the Prince agree to this? We're just mere servants, Hermione."

She sadly smiled and sighed. "Gwen is Arthur's weakness," she revealed, much to his surprise. "She is probably the most important person in his life right now."

He was reduced to silence by her revelation. "Gwen… changed for good," he said, sounding oddly choked.

Hermione nodded in agreement. "I believe she did," she answered back.

* * *

They had stopped for a while because of Arthur's orders and Merlin had no choice but to comply.

Gwen was already fast asleep on the ground while Arthur was out prowling in the woods, probably seeking for lumber for the fire. He, on the other hand, tried his very best to sleep but he couldn't.

He was sitting by the fire, his eyes unseeing as they stared at it. Merlin was sorely tempted to stand up, grab his horse, and go to the Castle of Fyrien without even turning back. He did not care that he did not bring a sword. He did not care that Arthur would probably have his head once he returned back. He did not care that he would die if he ventured alone.

Merlin sighed and buried his forehead in his arms. _'This is ridiculous,' _he told himself, slightly smiling in disbelief. He could not believe that he was worried _so _much over someone that had just arrived here in Camelot almost two months ago. Oh, he had his fair share of worries but they weren't as plaguing as his current worries for one Hermione of Hogwarts.

It was silly, he thought, because he had known her only for a little time. He thought it was unreasonable to worry about her _unreasonably_. He was sure that Gwen was worried for her friend. Arthur was probably worried for Hermione, too, but of course, he was only doing this rescue mission for _Gwen_. He wasn't quite sure, though, if Guinevere was already starting to grow insane because of worry for Hermione.

Merlin slowly lifted his head and sighed for the nth time. _'Maybe I should be getting some sleep,' _he thought, feeling very tired. He somehow doubted that his eyes would permit him to.

The fire suddenly roared and he scrambled back in surprise, only to hear soft chuckles from Arthur. Apparently, the Prince had thrown some lumber into the fire, prompting the flames to grow bigger and higher.

He slightly scowled and glared at the fire while the Prince brushed some dirt off his hands and sat down beside him.

"I've never seen you this serious before, Merlin," he pointed out. "It is a rather odd sight."

"I'm just exhausted," Merlin pointed out.

"Then why don't you sleep?" Arthur asked, sounding as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Merlin rolled his eyes. "I can't sleep," he retorted back.

"Oh, but I reckon you must," the Prince said, heavily placing his hand on top of his shoulder. Merlin turned his glaring eyes at Arthur, who seemed to be unfazed by his surprisingly hostile look. "Tomorrow will be a busy day. I'm sure you will need all the energy that you could get. So, go get some sleep, you idiot. Everything will be fine."

Merlin stared at Arthur in bemusement. The Prince rarely talked to him like that. Slightly grinning boyishly, he shook his head in disbelief and thought that perhaps, in Arthur's own little way, he was being a good friend and reassuring him of what the result of tomorrow's mission would be.

Arthur then stood up and was about to walk away from Merlin. Before doing so, he turned around and called his manservant's name. When Merlin turned around and looked at him, the Prince had a look of bewilderment on his face. "I think this silly crush you have on Hermione might not be silly after all," Arthur uttered.

He turned around and was unable to see a startled look that crossed on his manservant's face. Merlin meant to protest, so loudly and adamantly that he was afraid he would wake up Guinevere. But then, he slumped down and wryly smiled. "Yes," he whispered. "Yes, I think so, too."

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Merlin asked skeptically as Arthur directed him and Gwen inside a dark cave.

The Prince looked back at him with a scowl, the torch he was holding dangerously loose on his hand. Merlin warily eyed the lit wood and readied himself with his magic, in case Arthur was too exasperated and throw the torch at him.

"If you ask me for the umpteenth time, then I'll let you lead the way," Arthur said, flashing a frightening smile.

Gwen beside him sighed and rolled her eyes, lifting up her hand and tugging the Prince to start walking once again. She momentarily caught Merlin's eyes and she shook her head in warning, silently telling him not to test Arthur's patience when it was already thin and very breakable.

Merlin silently glared at Arthur's back and followed him, nonetheless. What could he do when Arthur seemed to be the most knowledgeable about the track towards the Castle of Fyrien? He was currently leading him and Gwen inside a cave, one he claimed to be a shortcut towards their destination. Merlin had been wary about this, seeing that it was a _cave_. The last time Arthur had led him through a cave, he had to rub those disgusting berries all over his face and fight off those flesh-eating Wilddeoren.

Midway in the cave, Merlin started to relax. Arthur seemed to look like he was sure of the directions and Merlin had given up and just trusted him. After all, the Prince loved hunting and perhaps he had already memorized the places in their neighboring kingdoms.

But then, he froze, a strange sound reaching his ears. Arthur and Gwen seemed to be oblivious of this. He frowned, thinking he was merely imagining things, but then, the noise grew louder. He saw Arthur's widened eyes and knew that he heard them, too.

The noise, which Merlin soon discovered were the sound of footsteps, grew louder and louder.

"RUN!" Arthur cried, spying some shadows at the other end of the cave.

Merlin did not need to be told twice because he started to run. He could hear the frantic yelps of their pursuers when they saw them. There was also the sound of metal as the knights unsheathed their swords. Arthur did the same and threateningly held it in front of him.

He was starting to see the light from the other end of the cave and he released a frantic gasp. Only a few more steps and then, they could be out of this dark cave. Merlin quickly glanced back and willed his magic to burst out of his system. Two of the knights were knocked off as his eyes turned back to their normal color. Some of the knights were surprised by the sudden fall of the others that they also tumbled down.

Satisfied, Merlin grinned and looked straight up ahead, only to be drawn into a halt when he crashed straight into Arthur's back.

"Why did you – "

He paused, his eyes now landing at Morgause who was seated on her horse, a smirk stretched widely on her fair face. Just behind her was the exit to the cave.

"Well, well, well," she said, eyes landing on a threatening Prince. "What do we have here?"

Arthur tried to slash his sword, but Morgause had blasted his sword away. Arthur protectively stood in front of Gwen and stretched out an arm, much to the sorceress amusement.

The knights now had reached them and they stopped. Morgause directed her eyes at them. "Bind them," she ordered. Merlin tried to struggle, but he knew it was futile. One knight had already twisted his arm behind his back, tying a rather thick rope around his hand.

Morgause then turned her horse and walked out of the cave. The three captives followed after some threats from the knights. Just a few more feet away from them were the Castle of Fyrien. Merlin sardonically thought that Arthur's trail had been right at all.

Soon, they reached the castle, and they were instantly directed in the Throne Room. Inside was Cenred, seated on his throne. Upon seeing the three of them, he was brought up onto his feet, quite pleased with their arrival.

"Very good, Guinevere," Cenred said once the three of them were thrown down on his feet. "You did very well, my dear." He held her chin and tilted it up, only to be forcefully thrown back when Arthur angrily pushed him away.

"Easy there, your highness," the King of Essetir mocked. "I do not mean to harm your lady." He then lifted his head and looked at his knights. "Bring them to the cell together with the other prisoners." He looked back at Arthur and smiled. "I must prepare myself for the murder of Prince Arthur of Camelot."

The knights immediately rushed to their sides and lifted them up. Merlin scowled when the knight latched onto his arm quite roughly and dragged him towards the dungeons.

The cells were cold and dark, just like back in Camelot, and Merlin involuntarily shivered. Arthur was strangely submissive, which was very unlike him, but the young warlock brushed it off. Gwen was obviously frightened, although she desperately tried to hide it away. In the end, she failed miserably.

They were directed towards a cell where two lumps were found. One looked like Gwen, who he then assumed to be her brother. He shot up in surprise, spotted Gwen from his place, and released a strange sound at the back of his throat.

The other one inside seemed to be sleeping, but she was jerked away from the noise. Merlin swallowed, finally seeing Hermione's face, and the relief in him was monumental. His eyes quickly searched any visible body part that she had and was more relieved to see that there were only small bruises around her hands, one that were similar to Guinevere's.

One knight opened the cell door and he was thrown inside. Arthur and Gwen soon followed before they closed the door, laughed at their current state, and left them behind.

Gwen's brother had already fallen down on his knees and released her from the bind. She immediately threw her arms around him once she was free, before turning to Arthur and helping him with his bind.

Hermione, whose eyes had already filled with tears, chose to free Merlin from the thick rope. He could feel her trembling from behind him and he took a deep breath, overwhelmed by the relief that washed over his form. He had an unwanted fear of her being tortured or worse, _dead_, but she was here, very much alive.

His hands were finally free and they fell limply on the ground. To his utter surprise, Hermione rushed in front of him and threw her arms around his neck and silently cried on his shoulder.

He snapped off his surprise before lifting his arms. They tightly wound themselves around her torso while he buried his face on her voluminous hair and sighed, allowing himself to slightly smile.

"I'm glad you are all right," he whispered to her and held her close.

* * *

They had been imprisoned for over a few hours already. Nobody had come down from their prison cell except for one knight, who brought their luncheon that consisted of burnt bread and a single cup of water. No one touched the poor excuse of a meal and merely stayed quietly inside, stubbornly watching the knight leave.

"We must do something, Arthur," Merlin whispered, scooting closer to the Prince.

Slightly exasperated, Arthur looked at Merlin and scowled. "I have a plan, you idiot," he hissed. "Quit being impatient."

Merlin looked behind him and saw Hermione and Guinevere talking softly to themselves. Elyan was silently sitting at the other corner of the cell, seemingly lost in his thoughts.

"Care to tell me what this plan of yours is?" his manservant asked.

In the dim light, Arthur's eyes glinted. He looked above the ceiling, back to Merlin, and started to tell him about his plan.

* * *

"GUARDS! GUARDS!"

Their voices were frantic, almost maniacal. Merlin observed with secret relief that the knights had instantly scrambled to their cell. Upon seeing that one was missing, they grew panicky.

"The Prince is missing," Merlin pointed out, trying his very best to show alarm. "I don't know where he went, but he just _disappeared_."

One of the knights opened the prison cell and walked inside. His companions also joined him and looked around.

"Looking for me?" somebody suddenly called. To their utter surprise, they lifted their eyes and saw Arthur hanging onto the ceiling. He then released his grip, fell on one of the knights, and instantly knocked him out.

A fight ensued, with Arthur pulling out the sword of the fallen knight. Elyan and knocked out one knight with his fists and also pulled out a sword.

"GO!" Gwen's brother ordered, defending them from yet another knight.

They did not need to be told twice. Led by Arthur, Merlin, Hermione, and Gwen scrambled out of the prison cell. Elyan closely followed behind after the knights that had arrived in their cell were finally unconscious or dead. More were coming from the corridor that they were taking, and Arthur and Elyan readied themselves.

Inconspicuously, Merlin stared at one of the knights and silently blasted him off. The fallen knight had hit another knight and they both tumbled down on the floor. This slight ruckus had bewildered the knights, and slightly caught them off-guard. Arthur and Elyan took advantage of this and fought them off.

Soon, the knights were decreasing and the exit was nearing. Arthur and Elyan had been gasping for their breath now. Even the women tried their very best to ward off the knights. Merlin had used another magic to knock off the other knights, but decided to stop for now, thinking it could be risky.

"I know an exit near the tapestry opposite the statue of a knight," Arthur frantically whispered to Merlin. "Take Gwen and Hermione out of this castle and leave to Camelot _immediately_. Elyan and I will ward them off while you all go back to Camelot. We will soon follow."

"What? _No_, I will come with you," Merlin protested. He looked back at Elyan and ordered him instead. "Take your sister and Hermione back to Camelot," he said. "I will help Arthur defend you lot."

Elyan was hesitant, shooting a look towards the Prince. He quickly made up his decision, though, when Morgause and Cenred appeared. The sorceress started shooting spells, and Elyan quickly ushered both his sister and her friend towards the place where Arthur had directed them to.

* * *

"Quickly mount on your horses," Elyan ordered, gasping for breath, as they finally arrived outside the castle.

Hermione, also gasping for breath, looked worriedly behind the Castle of Fyrien. Prince Arthur specifically ordered for them to go back to Camelot once they walked outside. There was a part of her, though, that was adamant in refusing to heed his order.

"_No_."

The brunette turned around and blinked, surprised that Guinevere had just defied her brother. Her chin was lifted up high, her posture straight, and her eyes hardened with her determination to stay.

"But Prince Arthur…"

"_Damn _Prince Arthur," Gwen cursed loudly, much to the surprise of her other companions. She frantically looked back at the castle. "We're not going to leave this castle until we are complete."

Elyan snapped out of his surprise and grinned in disbelief, regarding his sister as if he had never seen her before.

Hermione sighed and hurriedly walked towards Gwen. She wrapped an arm around her shoulders for comfort. Beside her, Gwen slumped down and heavily leaned against the brunette. All of her slight fury had dissipated now; replaced was the unadulterated worry that she truly felt for Merlin and Arthur inside.

"They'll be fine," she whispered. _'Because Merlin is with Arthur_.' She added the last one in her mind, knowing that it held so much truth.

They had waited silently outside even if twilight was approaching. Even Hermione was growing restless but she held on to the belief that they would be all right.

Suddenly, there was a great rumbling inside the castle. The ground slightly shook; Hermione had to hold on to one of the horses to steady herself. Just then, footsteps from afar reached their ears. Elyan unsheathed his sword and threateningly pointed it towards the direction of the footsteps.

"Guinevere!" Arthur exclaimed, surprised to see that they were still waiting outside. "I _ordered _you to return back to Camelot."

Gwen released a soft cry of relief before throwing herself towards Arthur. "Then you are an idiot if you think we will leave you behind," she said.

Hermione, in spite of herself, smiled. She was relieved that they were alive and safe, save from some scratches and wounds on their arms and faces.

For a moment, she caught Merlin's eyes. Her smile widened, knowing that he and his magic would have been a great reason as to why he and the Prince survived. After all, they were fighting against the High Priestess of the Old Religion. Only people, like Merlin, who had great power, could fight her off.

"Let us leave," Arthur then said, hurriedly directing Gwen to one of the horses. "For some strange reason, Cenred and Morguase became unconscious."

Hermione lifted an eyebrow and shot another quick look at Merlin. _'Definitely, it was his doing,' _she told herself.

* * *

As they left, high above one of the windows of the castle stood a fuming Morgana. Her hands were fisted so tight that her knuckles were already turning white.

"For now, you win," she spat darkly at the window. "But then, it is time to put our great plan into action…" Her eyes landed directly at Arthur. "_Brother_."

* * *

"Does your arm still hurt?"

Merlin lifted his head and looked at Gaius. He slightly nodded and winced when he felt the wound on his arm sting.

They had finally arrived back in Camelot, complete and somehow unharmed. Elyan left Camelot, although Arthur had helped him find a place where he could have his forge while living comfortably. Once again, he knew he did it for Gwen, which was not surprising after all.

Everything was soon coming back to normal and Merlin felt glad. He thought that it would be nice to take a break from adventures like these. It was a wonder that they always survived, especially Arthur. He could not shake off this feeling that Arthur was a danger magnet and Merlin knew that since his time of becoming the reigning King of Camelot was coming, more harm would be thrown towards his way.

A soft knock from outside snapped him off his stupor. Gaius ordered the visitor to 'come in'. When the door opened, Merlin was brought to his feet, prompting him to knock off the cup of water. He slightly blushed and hastily walking towards the mess he had made. His cheeks grew darker when he heard her chuckles.

"Merlin," Hermione said, slightly tapping him on his shoulder. "May I talk to you for a moment?"

"Oh yes, of course," he blubbered out, flustered. He scowled at the rag that he was holding, seeing that it was not properly doing its job.

He then decided to untie his neckerchief around his neck and use it to wipe the water instead. This action of his prompted Gaius to release an exasperated sigh.

"Go on, you silly boy," Gaius said, making some shooing motions with his hand. "Talk to Hermione while I fix this mess you've made."

Merlin grinned appreciatively at his mentor. Hermione was already waiting outside the room, and she took a peek inside, seeing if he was already done.

Once she looked away, he hastily tamed his hair and straightened his clothes. He shot a quick look at Gaius, who rolled his eyes at him, before he nervously strolled outside the room.

He silently closed the door before turning to Hermione. She was smiling up at him, with both of her hands clasped behind her back.

"I just wanted to properly thank you for saving Elyan and me in the Castle of Fyrien," she then said. "I knew we will sooner or later be saved, no matter what."

He stared at her, a little bemused. "But… I didn't do anything," he explained. He clearly remembered that he had no sword by that time; therefore, making him as defenseless as her and Gwen. Well, he had magic that he had used once in a while, but Hermione did not need to know that. "I had no sword with me to defend you. So basically, it was Prince Arthur who saved all of us." He paused and softly sighed. "_Always _Prince Arthur."

Hermione released a soft chuckle, much to his surprise. When his eyes connected with hers, he could see disbelief in them. Her smile had widened and she shook her head. "It's not _always _Prince Arthur," she interjected, conviction heard in the tone of her voice. "There is also Merlin. There is _always _Merlin."

Merlin was stunned. He stared at her, quite dumbfounded beyond comprehension. Ever since he came to Camelot, all of the saving that was done was credited solely to Prince Arthur because, of course, he was the _Prince _of the kingdom.

He sometimes did not really mind anymore. In fact, he somehow expected to be overlooked, to stand behind the shadow of the Prince even though he was the one supposed to be put under the spotlight.

But here was Hermione of Hogwarts, a girl he had recently came to know, and for the first time, someone aside from Gaius and his mother, genuinely credit him for what he had done.

What bewildered him more was the fact that she took a few steps forward, placed a hand on his shoulder, and tiptoed. She bestowed a soft kiss on his cheek before pulling away.

"Thank you," she whispered back again. And then, she turned around and walked away, leaving Merlin as he stared at her back in great wonder.

Dazedly, he walked back inside the room. Gaius was already standing beside his worktable and upon Merlin's arrival, he directed his eyes at him. "And what could have possibly make you show that ridiculous smile, Merlin?" the Court Physician asked, amused by the expression on the manservant's face.

To the surprise of the old man, Merlin dashed towards him and threw his arms around his torso. The young warlock gave him a giddy squeeze, his silly smile widening.

"Gaius," he proclaimed, slowly pulling away from the Court Physician. "I think I'm enchanted."

* * *

**A/N: YAY, end of chapter! What do you think? Tell me in your reviews :D **

**Again, I have nothing much to say haha. **

**With love,  
****WickedlyAwesomeMe**


	17. Of Picnics and Mothers

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot and some characters you do not recognize :D**

* * *

**A/N: HI, so here's chapter seventeen! Thank you to all those who favorited, followed, and reviewed the previous chapters of "Ancient Help". Things had been horribly busy these past few days and seeing your reviews and notifications really puts me in a better mood! **

**So, without further ado, here's chapter seventeen! Review afterwards please. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen: Of Picnics and Mothers**

* * *

Merlin released a silent yawn as he opened Arthur's door, readying for a new day.

The said Prince was surprisingly awake, deeply contemplating on his desk. When his manservant came, he looked up and frowned, conflicting emotions running through his face.

"You're up early," Merlin pointed out, disbelieving. He walked towards Arthur's bed and started fixing it. From his seat, Arthur shifted so that he would be looking directly at the young warlock. Merlin, on the other hand, raised an eyebrow at his thoughtful face.

"I've been thinking," Arthur started, slowly standing up from his seat and pacing. Merlin now had stopped fixing his bed and straightened up, looking intently at Arthur. He seemed seriously deep in thought, which was always quite alarming to Merlin.

But then, Arthur stopped right at his window and looked outside, a small, fond smile growing on his lips. "I haven't properly spent some of my time with Guinevere before."

His manservant looked at him, bewildered. "Like a date?" he asked. When Arthur mindlessly nodded and continued to stare outside his window, he laughed. "Such enchantment in your eyes, sire." The Prince turned to him and glared, prompting him to calm himself down. "Yes, a date. How about a picnic? I'm sure Gwen will love that."

Arthur pursed his lips, pondering, before slowly nodding his head. "It's not exactly a bad idea after all," he said, raising an eyebrow at Merlin. "Who knew you could come up with a good suggestion after all."

Merlin stared, unsure of how to take his comment.

"Go bring some flowers to Guinevere or something," Arthur said, waving a dismissive hand.

His manservant eagerly nodded his head. If he finished this task, he was sure Arthur would dismiss him so that he could have some private moment with the maidservant.

"Oh, and Merlin," the Prince said, stopping him from his walk. Merlin turned around and looked back at him questioningly. "I want you to stand guard. You may not know this, but perhaps there would be magical beasts lurking around."

A protesting scowl grew on Merlin's face. "But sire…"

"Of course you can bring Hermione, if you like," Arthur then added, a knowing smirk on his face.

That had stopped him from his protest. Merlin slowly closed his mouth, blushed up until the tips of his ears, and nodded.

"As what I've thought," the Prince said, rolling his eyes at his obviousness. "Now, off you go. I'm going to visit my father first before I prepare for this."

Once again, his manservant nodded and left his room.

* * *

"Hold on," Hermione exclaimed, closing the door and stepping outside. "_Really_?"

Gwen laughed and instantly hooked with Hermione's arms as they strolled towards the castle. "Yes," she answered back, followed by a soft sigh. "Ridiculous, I guess, but during the first few weeks of Merlin's arrival, I actually had this small crush on him. I'm not really sure if he noticed."

The brunette looked beside her friend in surprise. _'That was new,' _she thought. She never expected that the future Queen Guinevere used to have this crush on the future legendary warlock Merlin. Thinking about it, she thought it was slightly silly, almost laughable. She could not imagine Gwen stammering nervously in front of Merlin, just like how she sometimes acted when Arthur was in the vicinity.

"Well, I'm sure that had passed now," Hermione said, prompting Gwen to grin.

"Oh, of course," she said flippantly, waving her hand dismissively. "And besides…" She innocently smiled at Hermione. "I'm sure his affections are else - "

"_Okay_," the brunette quickly interjected. "Tell me more about Camelot before I arrived here."

Guinevere raised her eyebrow at Hermione's obvious want to change the subject. Much to Hermione's relief, her friend sighed and started telling a story about a certain girl named Sophia, who turned out to be a Sidhe and banished by her people. She said about bewitching Arthur and asking him to elope with her, just so she could bring him to the Lake of Avalon and kill him as a peace offering to the other Sidhes.

While Gwen blabbered on and on about this story, Hermione's mind started to fly.

Of course, it was obvious whom Gwen was talking about a while ago, regarding Merlin's new object of affections. After all, she was not the brightest witch of her age for nothing. There were obvious hints from the young warlock, especially when he would just unknowingly blush when she was in the vicinity. His clumsiness seemed to intensify more whenever she came into his view and he sometimes acted _so _unlike himself.

It was unnerving, she thought. To be the receiving end of sudden affections from the future legendary warlock extremely unsettled her. It had flattered her, though, because someone as magnificent and wonderful as him could actually harbour some crush on plain, ol' her.

'_Dangerous thoughts,' _Hermione said, shaking her head. She slightly smiled when Gwen asked a question. Her friend, satisfied with her answer, continued yammering about Arthur killing a unicorn and how it brought mysterious plagues in their village.

What bothered her more, though, was the fact that she _swore _she was acting like Merlin sometimes. Her mind strayed back to the time when he went to Gwen's house to talk to her friend. That blasted dog had started it all and Hermione was so happy she wasn't able to see it anymore. Else, she did not know what she would be able to do to that dog.

She remembered looking deep into those eyes and instantly thinking about… _nothing_. Her mind became a blank, her mouth dried up, and her knees felt slightly weak. It was a good thing she was heavily leaning against the wall. If not, she thought she would have slid down the floor into a messy heap.

There was something about him, something she could not really understand, that was so _interesting_. Perhaps it was because he was _the _Merlin and he was acting as opposed to what she actually thought how Merlin should act. Or maybe because he was keeping the secret of him about having magic.

Hermione hated the idea that perhaps her affections were also starting to be directed to him, too.

She worried her bottom lip and sighed. When she and Elyan were imprisoned back in the Castle of Fyrien, her trust in Merlin that he would soon come and save them was so humongous it was almost startling. And then, there was his humility… How could he be so humble, give all the credit he deserved to Arthur, when he did partake in their rescue? She thought she had startled him, when she thanked him because there was _always_ him, and there was a part in her that felt very happy just by doing that.

Was feeling like this wrong? She did not know. She was thrust into a time period where she did not belong. Just by being here already _changed _a lot of things in the history of the world. If she were to have sudden relationships that were not part of the original plan, then she was sure that the balance between time and space would be disrupted.

Dumbledore had told her it would be dangerous for her to go back into time. The spell he used was a clever one, having the ability to confound Time into thinking that she belonged here in this world. But he warned her that soon, it would realize that something was wrong. Soon, _something _might happen to Hermione.

"Hermione?" Gwen suddenly asked, snapping her off from her musings. Her hand was placed on her arm as she stared at her friend in worry.

Hermione softly chuckled. "I'm fine," she said, absentmindedly patting Gwen's hand on her arm.

The blacksmith's daughter stared at her dubiously for a while before nodding her head. "Do you reckon that Lady Morgana is still… all right?" Guinevere suddenly asked, surprising Hermione. The future queen softly chuckled upon seeing Hermione's look. "I'm sorry. It's just that, it's been _weeks _already."

"Arthur and his knights are doing their best," the brunette assured, prompting Gwen to smile.

"I know," she said, nodding her head. "Arthur always tries his best, even if sometimes he gets insecure of his magnificence." A small sigh escaped from Gwen's lips as she tucked a stray curl behind her ear. "Thinking about Arthur as a King…" She smiled and shook her head. "I think he will be wonderful."

Hermione smiled, all the information she had learned about King Arthur's reign flitting into her mind. "I am sure he will," she said.

The thought of Arthur soon becoming the King of Camelot reminded her of what her true purpose was in returning back into time. Hermione suspected that Excalibur would be forged soon; that soon, she would be able to go back home.

Her heart painfully panged, remembering the state of her beloved home before she left. She just wished that everything was all right, that the Order of the Phoenix and Dumbledore were still trying to do their very best to protect the Light Side from Voldemort's clutches.

Thinking about her missions prompted her to push her frivolous feelings for Merlin at the back of her mind. She had no time for this. Getting attached too much would be a great hindrance for her mission. Hermione must keep her priorities straight so that she could save a dying world.

"Gwen!"

Hermione's head whipped around and was greeted by a kind, middle-aged woman. A bright smile was shown on her face and Guinevere gasped in surprise, immediately running towards the woman to give her a big hug. The brunette stared at them strangely before Guinevere turned back and smiled at Hermione.

"Hermione, this is Hunith, Merlin's mother," Gwen introduced. Hermione's eyes slightly widened. Somehow, she felt a little silly standing in front of the vessel for Merlin's birth. Silently, she thanked the kind woman for being the reason why the greatest wizard known in the whole Wizarding World was born.

"Hello," Hunith greeted, smiling kindly at Hermione. "I assume you are new in Camelot?"

The young witch lightly blushed. "I-I recently settled in," she answered with a slight stutter.

"She's currently Lady Morgana's other maidservant," Gwen explained, attracting Hunith's attention back to the future queen. "And, well, recently, she had been Gaius' apprentice in making his potions."

"Gaius has a new apprentice?" Merlin's mother exclaimed, blatant surprise on her face. When Hermione grinned, the older woman chuckled. "Hmm… interesting."

"But, what brings you here?" the future queen asked. Her eyebrows knitted together, a look of worry now painted on her face. "Did something happen in Ealdor?"

Hunith shook her head and smiled upon seeing the worry on Gwen's face. "Nothing too dangerous, Gwen," she reassured, placing a comforting hand on the young maidservant's arm. "But some of the village people are suffering from diarrhea and I thought I might ask Gaius for some help."

"We were just about to go there," Hermione offered. "I'm sure Gaius will be able to help."

The three women then ventured inside the castle towards the Court Physician's chambers. While walking, small, pleasant talks were exchanged and Hermione somehow got a glimpse of the personality of Merlin's mother. Once again, it baffled her how the enigmatic mother of the legendary warlock from all the books she had read was different from this Camelot version. She even remembered that one famous story claimed that Merlin's mother was a nun.

Finally, they arrived. Gwen knocked politely at the window door. Gaius' warm "Come in" reached their ears and Gwen pushed open the door, allowing the three of them to enter inside.

"Mother!" Merlin exclaimed, standing up from one of the stools and immediately rushing towards the new addition in the room. Hunith's arms were already spread wide, awaiting her son, and when Merlin finally wrapped her into a tight embrace, the young mother chuckled.

"My son," she fondly greeted, patting Merlin's hair as the young warlock grinned down at her.

This little exchange warmed Hermione's heart and she smiled. She remembered those moments when her parents would greet her in King's Cross after another adventurous year in Hogwarts. Seeing Hunith and Merlin made her sorely miss of her deceased parents.

"What brings you here?" Merlin then asked, clutching his mother's hand and directing her to one of the stools. After a grateful kiss on the cheek, Hunith smiled kindly at Gaius.

"Some of the people in Ealdor are suffering from diarrhea, Gaius," she addressed. "Would you mind if I ask for some medicinal potions to give to them?"

The Court Physician waved a dismissive, wrinkled hand. "Oh, not at all," he said. "But I'm afraid I do not have a finished potion to give to you, Hunith. Will it be all right if you wait for a few days while I brew some?"

Hunith nodded as her answer.

"I can help, Gaius," Hermione offered, grinning when a look of relief crossed the Court Physician's aged face. "I'm sure you need all the help that you can."

"That will be nice, Hermione. Thank you," Gaius said.

"Well then, I must leave you lot for now," Merlin said, walking towards the door. "Arthur ordered me to do an errand today." He made a face as he directed his eyes towards his mother. "I promise to spend some time with you today, Mother."

The kind woman smiled. "Of course, my son," she said.

Merlin waved his hand in farewell at the other occupants of the room before turning around and leaving Gaius' bedchambers.

* * *

"Gwen?" Merlin called, knocking at the wooden door at the same time. When nobody answered, he lifted his knuckles once again and knocked. "Hermione?"

Satisfied that no one answered, Merlin looked from left to right. After making sure that no one was looking at his direction, he directed his right hand on top of the lock. "_Tospringe _**[1]**," he whispered. The door opened with a soft click and slowly, he entered inside.

Merlin carefully surveyed the whole house in case either Gwen or Hermione were slumbering inside. Thankfully, it was deserted. He then grabbed a small bouquet of flowers tucked behind his belt. The young warlock could not help but roll his eyes as he also pulled out a small letter that Arthur had ordered for him to make for Guinevere.

'_Laziness at its finest,' _he thought to himself, daintily placing the said letter on top of the table. He wondered if Gwen would believe that it was Arthur who had written the love letter to her. But then again, his maidservant friend was already somehow blinded by her affections for the future king. He was sure that she would not even mind if it wasn't Arthur who had penned the short, sweet letter for her.

Merlin then placed the bouquet of flowers beside the letter. He contemplated whether to leave now or wait until Gwen arrives. The memory of what had happened during Lady Vivian's stay was still fresh in his mind and Merlin did not want Gwen to misunderstand. Although Arthur was being such a pain-in-the-backside over this simple matter, Merlin knew that it would do the secret couple some good if they do have a date today.

Speaking of a date, Merlin was still debating whether he must ask Hermione or not. It was tempting, especially because Arthur was the one who offered for him to ask her to accompany him while standing guard. He was still nervous as to how Hermione would view his question.

Ever since they saved her and Elyan from Cenred, Merlin was positively sure now that his affections for the brunette had… _blossomed_. It was a little unsettling that Gaius knew; he silently cursed himself for being too obvious on the today she thanked him and kissed his cheek. Now, every time Hermione was in Gaius bedchambers, helping the Court Physician with some of his potions, his mentor would always shoot him knowing looks, prompting Merlin to either retire back to his bedroom or outside Gaius' workplace in fear that he would act like a bumbling idiot in front of Hermione once again.

He frowned while fingering the small flower that he had seen in the gardens of Camelot, debating whether to leave it beside Gwen's obvious beautiful ones. He thought of giving Hermione a bouquet of flowers, too, but he finally settled to a simple tulip that somehow reminded him of the brunette. Due to his nervousness, her name was messily scrawled on a small parchment attached to the single flower.

'_Should I give this or not?' _he thought to himself, the flower now hovering beside Gwen's flowers. Biting his bottom lip, Merlin finally succumbed to the shrill cries of his thudding heart and placed it on top of the table, praying to whoever could hear him that he was doing the right thing.

His thoughts were then interrupted when the door creaked open. He turned around, ready to defend himself by using magic, but then paused upon seeing that it was Hermione who walked inside.

"How did you get inside?" she asked, darting a confused look at the lock. "I clearly remembered I locked the door."

Merlin shrugged and nervously grinned. "It was unlocked when I entered," he said, inconspicuously hiding the single tulip on top of the table. In doing so, Hermione's eyes landed on the exposed bouquet of flowers and raised an eyebrow.

"For Gwen?" she asked, her voice laced with humour. When Merlin nodded, a small chuckle escaped from her lips. "It will only be a matter of time before the whole of Camelot discovers that their Prince is in love with a maidservant."

"Well, you see, Arthur wants to ask Gwen on a picnic tomorrow," he quickly elaborated.

"A picnic?" she asked, surprised. "Interesting."

Merlin shifted on his feet and nervously cleared his throat. "Well, Arthur asked me to stand guard," he continued shiftily, his eyes staring intently at a hole on one of the walls. "And… well… I was just wondering if you could, I mean it doesn't really mean anything, but, you know, if you could… um… come with us as too."

"Me?" she asked, a confused smile growing on her face.

He vigorously nodded, matching her smile with a boyish one. "No one's really forcing you, you know," he blubbered. "I just thought that you, um, I - "

"Merlin."

" – and then… _Yes_?" he asked, a tad too eagerly. When he saw Hermione's pretty smile, he blushed.

"I'd love to go," she finally answered.

Unwittingly, he released a relieved sigh. He could not stop the triumphant grin from growing on his face. "That would be lovely then," was all he could say before pushing himself away from the table. "I… well… see you then."

Hermione nodded her head, prompting him to shoot out of the house that matched the speed of the light.

As soon as he was gone, Hermione stared at the door incredulously and shook her head. _'I wonder if he's all right,' _she thought to herself, sauntering closer to the table to inspect Gwen's flowers. One wilted flower caught her eyes and she frowned.

Making sure that she was alone, she placed a hand on top of the wilted flower and whispered, "_Blóstma alifian _**[2]**." Her eyes turned golden while the flower was restored back to its fully-bloomed state.

"There," she proudly stated, ecstatic that her magic had worked. After gruelling hours of researching, this time on a random magical book about plants and flowers that could be viewed as magical or medicinal, her hard work had paid off.

Hermione then settled the small basket that she had brought with her, only to catch sight of a single tulip lying beside the small bouquet. Her name was messily scrawled on the parchment attached to it and she fondly grinned, lifting the said flower and bringing it to her nose to take a whiff.

'_Who knew that the greatest warlock of all time can be ridiculously romantic, too?' _she asked herself. She meandered towards her bed, grabbed the stolen book she was currently reading, and placed the tulip inside.

* * *

"You look lovely, Gwen," Hermione reassured for the umpteenth time, slight exasperation heard in her voice. The blacksmith's daughter turned around and sheepishly, albeit nervously, smiled.

"Well," the olive-skinned girl started, blinking her owlish eyes up at Hermione. "I can't be blamed now, Hermione, can I?" She released a soft, dreamy sigh and looked back at the mirror and grinned abashedly at her reflection. "Prince Arthur and I… everything's…"

"Blossoming?" the brunette offered, watching as pink patches formed on the future queen's cheeks. She chuckled good-naturedly and linked arms with Gwen. "I'm sure your Prince Charming is already dying to see you, my Lady."

Her cheeks reddened. "Oh, don't tease me now, Hermione," she lightly admonished as they stepped out of their house. "A maidservant like me shouldn't keep her hopes up, especially after you addressed me as a 'Lady'. It's sound so… so _wrong_."

Hermione released a noncommittal sound at the back of her throat, secretly thinking how Guinevere would react if she finally discovered that she was supposed to be the beloved wife of the Once and Future King of Camelot.

"You look lovely, too, you know," Gwen offered, giving her a small smile. The reddened cheeks seemed to quickly transfer to the brunette as she tried to shift her eyes away from Gwen's knowing eyes. "Are you entirely sure you only agreed to come because Merlin will be lonely while I am with Arthur?"

A dark scowl appeared on the brunette's face. "Don't start, Guinevere," she said, a hint of warning in her voice.

Her friend was unfazed, though, and she shook her head at Hermione's obvious flustered state. "Hermione, I'm not _blind_," she interjected, gently patting Hermione's arm. "It's plain to see that Merlin li - "

"_Gwen_," Hermione cut off, surprising the blacksmith's daughter. Her voice was laced with unadulterated plea that Gwen was forced to keep her mouth shut so as not to aggravate her friend further.

The brunette expelled a soft sigh upon seeing her questioning look. "I'm afraid dire consequences will be the result of such feelings, Guinevere," she revealed enigmatically as she stared at her dirtied sandals mournfully. "It just can't… _happen_."

The future queen nodded her head and patted her arm in comfort, trying to appease the strangely somber brunette. "I'm sure that whatever happens, everything will work out fine for you," she softly offered, trying to lift her spirits up.

A mirthless chuckle escaped from Hermione's mouth, silently thinking that the future seemed bleak to her now, especially because she had no idea if she would still be able to return back to a place she once called home.

Their conversation was then thankfully halted once they reached the inside of the forest. According to Arthur's love letter to Gwen ("_I'm quite sure it was Merlin who wrote this_," an amused Gwen claimed one time), they were to meet them in the forest, away from prying eyes. Hermione was a tad surprised with the arrangement, knowing that the forest was infamous for its lurking beasts.

The two women both fell into a slow walk, meandering through the trees and bushes, already seeing the Prince and his manservant.

A picnic blanket was spread on the ground, lavish delicacies scattering each and every corner of the cloth. Hermione smiled while Gwen was utterly floored, and the latter quickly broke away from Hermione to meet her lover in a loving embrace.

Hermione's eyes landed on Merlin, whose face was contorted in slight disgust upon watching the display of sickening affections. But then, his blue eyes connected with the brunette's and his smile stretched into a boyish grin. In spite of herself, she grinned back, all secret thoughts of this being a bad idea immediately thrown out of the window.

As Arthur and Gwen were already lost in their own little world, Hermione quickly walked towards Merlin, who directed her in a place far away from the lovers but still close enough to see them. The brunette had to bite her bottom lip so as not to burst into merry laughter – Gwen and Arthur were already locked in a passionate kiss. Merlin was prompted to release a soft groan, absentmindedly grabbing Hermione's wrist, and directed her to a different picnic blanket.

"Are they always like this?" Hermione asked, mirthful as she watched Merlin sit down beside her.

The young warlock made a face and shot a glare towards their direction. "Oh, they've been worse," he said, smoothing down the edges of the picnic blanket.

She chuckled and grabbed a small apple from the blanket. She took a small bite and grinned, seeing Merlin's cheeks already reddening from her stare.

"Well, this was all I could manage to snag out of the kitchen," Merlin then said, a little embarrassed. "I'm sorry it's not quite as lavish as Arthur's."

Hermione looked back at the food spread in front of her and noted for the first time that Merlin was right; there were a few fruits here and there, a big loaf of bread and some cheese, and a small ewer.

She looked back at Merlin and smiled. "I think it is lovely," she complimented, prompting the manservant to blush redder.

Her smile slightly faltered as she looked back at her apple, again debating whether this was a good idea after all. Although she knew that Merlin would insist for her not to think of this as a "date", his intentions of asking her to come was already laced with his somehow obvious feelings; therefore, making her think that this, no matter what she called it, would always point to the word "date".

'_Harry will reprimand me for this,' _she sullenly told herself, giving another large bite on her apple. She, of all people, should have known that tampering with time was already dangerous. What more if she tampered with the feelings of those in the past?

But Merlin… _oh Merlin_, he was such a comfortable companion. How could she say 'no' when he flashed that ridiculously adorable grin of his? How could she say 'no' when it was obvious that he was trying hard? How could she say 'no' when an annoying voice at the back of her head urged her to accept this?

Maybe she was thinking about this too much. "_Live in the moment_," was what her late mother always told her when she was in doubt. Her mother had always been right; maybe if she followed her words of wisdom in this strange kingdom, then everything would turn out right in the end.

"It's a little peculiar that a Prince fell in love with a maidservant, yes?" she finally spoke up after a lengthy silence. Hermione almost smiled when a soft sigh of relief escaped from Merlin's mouth and he turned to her, nodding.

"I was surprised myself when I started to notice," he said, shrugging nonchalantly. "But I suppose it isn't that impossible."

"Of course not," she said, adamantly shaking her head. Her eyes flitted quickly towards the laughing couple and sadly smiled. "Such pure love…" A soft sigh escaped from her lips. "It's been a while since I saw one myself."

Her mind immediately crossed to Harry and Ginny. Although their love was definitely real for each other, Hermione knew it was slightly marred by all the evils that had been surrounding the Wizarding World ever since the Second War started.

"I-I don't mean to pry," Merlin stuttered. "But what was your life back in Hogwarts?"

She considerably blanched at his question. Her memories of her last time back in her old school before they were ordered to go to Grimmauld Place rushed into her mind.

Just when Merlin was about to open his mouth, probably to tell her not to mind him at all, Hermione had already answered his question: "It was… complicated."

Upon seeing his questioning gaze, a rueful smile appeared on her face. "It used to be peaceful, you know," she exclaimed, tucking a stray curl behind her ear. "My friends, our King, my parents…" She trailed off as a small lump clogged her throat. "We've always known that Voldemort would attack. I guess we were just in denial until he finally did."

"This Voldemort," Merlin said, a strange, contemplative look on his face. "Why did he want to overthrow your king?"

"Revenge," she answered with a frown. "I guess you can say that. His past was not… pleasant, prompting him to succumb to dark magic and practice it to feel _power_. Our prince, Harry, my best friend - " Unwanted tears filled her eyes. "He was the one who was trying the hardest. There was this prophecy and only he could defeat Voldemort; else, he will be the one to be defeated."

Her partial revelation hung thickly between the two. Merlin then scrunched up his face and scowled. "I'm sorry," he then said. "I ruined this picnic by being too privy."

Hermione gave him a watery smile while wiping away her tears. "God knows I needed a good cry," she reassured him. "It's been a while now ever since I talked about my past."

"I'm really sorry," he offered, at loss of what to say.

"It's all right."

Merlin released a soft sigh and frowned. "Tell you what," he said, trying to lighten the mood. "I have been rehearsing a perfect conversation since last night and well, now that you're here…" He gave her a sideways glance. "My mind just drew into a blank after seeing you."

To her surprise, she could feel herself lightly blushing at his comment. He seemed fairly surprised by her reaction and blushed himself, quickly distracting himself by grabbing the huge loaf of bread and breaking a piece to eat it.

"Thank you, Merlin," Hermione then said.

Shyly, he looked back at her. "I didn't do anything grand, Hermione," he cajoled, although his cheeks were still splattered with red.

Hermione grinned but merely shrugged, unsure of what to say. All doubts of agreeing for him to bring her to this not-exactly-a-date dissipated into thin air.

All she could hear was her mother's gentle words.

"_Live in the moment_."

* * *

"Gaius?" Hunith called, slowly opening the door of the Court Physician's bedchamber and peeked inside. A pair of brown, doe-like eyes immediately latched onto her form and the young mother smiled. "Oh, hello. Hermione, is it?"

The brunette nodded and offered her a small smile. "Gaius is currently in King Uther's chambers," she explained, absentmindedly stirring a small cauldron. "He will be back shortly. You can wait here, if you like."

Hunith matched her smile and sauntered inside, choosing to sit on a stool placed opposite Gaius' apprentice. Apparently, she was making a potion. Curious, Merlin's mother peered inside the cauldron and took a whiff of the familiar substance inside.

"You're making the potion for the diarrhea?" she asked, clearly surprised.

Hermione prettily blushed and nodded. "I follow the instructions thoroughly," she blurted out, as if reassuring the older woman that she knew what she was doing.

Hunith expelled a soft chuckle, much to the brunette's embarrassment. "Of course you do, dear," she said, prompting the maidservant to smile. "I've heard from Gaius that you are a brilliant potion-maker. He assured me that you are of great help to him."

The brunette grinned. "Oh, Gaius," she softly said, shaking her head and returning back to her work.

The two women exchanged pleasantries and Hunith found herself liking the strange, new girl as minutes ticked by. She heard from Gaius about the unfortunate events that had happened to Hermione, which led her to Camelot to build a new life. She seemed quite nice, kind-hearted even, and she was happy that the brunette was able to find peace in the Kingdom of Camelot.

Their conversation was such entertaining that the two women were not able to neither hear nor see Merlin enter. The young warlock took the scene in front of him with amusement, smiling over something silly that Hermione had told Hunith.

"I see you've made a new acquaintance, Mother," he then said, declaring his presence. The two women were fairly surprised by his arrival.

"Oh good, you're here," Hermione commented, ushering him to her side. "I have to go now to see Gwen. Will you finish this potion instead, Merlin?"

Hunith smiled broadly at the brunette's request. She had conceived, bore, clothed, and fed her son to know that, for the life of him, he could be quite clumsy at times. She was perplexed by the slight jesting in the strange brunette's eyes. What surprised her more was the fact that her son immaturely stuck out his tongue at her.

"Very funny," he commented, plopping down on the bench right beside her. He lifted his eyes and smiled at his mother. "I'm warning you beforehand that the potions for diarrhea might have odd… repercussions, Mother."

Hermione softly laughed and stood from the bench. "I've got to go," she exclaimed in farewell. After a small smile thrown towards her way, Hunith watched as the maidservant left Gaius' bedchambers.

"What a lovely person!" Hunith exclaimed, slowly dragging her eyes back at her son. Much to her surprise, her son was grinning idiotically over the bubbling cauldron. His cheeks were slightly reddened, his eyes sparkling and wide, as he nodded his head to completely concur with his mother.

Once again, Hunith, of all people, should know her son more than anything else. And then, to see him acting as such was something that bewildered her. She had seen this look before back in Ealdor, when Merlin was sporting a small crush towards the daughter of one of their neighbours.

Chuckling in amusement, Hunith leaned closer to the desk and trapped Merlin's heated face in both of her hands. "What's this, my son?" she asked. Merlin blinked his blue eyes at her in confusion. "Does this girl hold such a special place in your heart?"

His reaction was instant. His face grew redder and hotter, staring back at his mother in sheer astonishment. Hunith laughed when Merlin's suddenly clumsy arms almost knocked off the bubbling cauldron. In the process, his hand was slightly burned. Hunith was brought to her feet and she walked towards her son, enclosing his big, burned hand in both of her own.

"I take that as a 'yes', then," she pointed out.

Merlin released a soft, defeated sigh, knowing that denying was futile. "She is lovely," he claimed in defence. "She is… she is _different_." A small, fond smile appeared on his face.

Hunith brushed his fringes away from his face. "My son is besotted," she teased, pinching his nose. He slightly scowled at her playful gesture, but then soon smiled. "Well then, I hope you will bring her home some time so that I can get to know more about her."

His cheeks grew hotter, if it was possible. "Mother," he slightly admonished, "I'm not even sure if she feels the same about me."

"All good things come to those who wait, Merlin," she said, fondly patting his cheek.

He slumped down on the bench and frowned. "It's not even something I planned to do," he grumbled to her. "I mean, she just one day appeared and - "

" – _And_ she caught your attention," his mother finished for him. When he nodded, Hunith laughed and shook her head.

"I am sure that you will be happy, my son," she said, standing up from the bench. "Patience."

He sighed, returning back to the cauldron. "I'll keep that in mind, Mother," he promised.

And Hunith, with a happy smile on her face, silently wished for her son to have happiness.

* * *

**[1] Tospringe – Open quickly **

**[2] Blóstma alifian – Flower, live.**

* * *

**A/N: End of chapter! So, was it good? Bad? Eh? Meh? Tell me in your reviews!**

**Nothing… err, well, **_**adventurous**_** happened in this chapter, but I hope you liked Hunith's surprising appearance :D I do love Merlin and Hunith's scenes in the series. You could basically see the love they have for each other :) Rest assured this wouldn't be Hunith's last appearance! **

**Next chapter will be **_**interesting**_** (well, for me). So wait for Friday then! **

**That's all for now. Remember, review!**

**With love,  
****WickedlyAwesomeMe**


	18. Morgana's Vengeance

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot and some characters you do not recognize!**

* * *

**A/N: So, here's chapter eighteen! :D I updated a few hours earlier than normal because I'm truthfully exhausted and I'm planning to sleep early today. **

**I have nothing much to say except read, review, and enjoy this chapter please! :D**

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen: Morgana's Vengeance**

* * *

Lady Morgana looked far away from her bedchambers in the Castle of Fyrien, a deep, contemplative look on her face.

Whisked away from what she used to call home, the young witch found herself thinking often in the privacy of her new room. Memories from her childhood would often rush back into her mind, which most of the time left her bitter and betrayed, knowing that all of them were mere illusions.

Uther was her father.

'_How could he hide this from me?' _she wailed inside, feeling her magic bubbling angrily in her system. A nearby handkerchief burst into flames and Morgana saw through her reflection on the glass window that her eyes were momentarily gold. With a sigh, she turned around, wordlessly willed the fire to disappear, before returning her eyes back to the window.

All her life, she believed that Gorlois was her father. Since he died when she was very young, her memories of him were somehow distorted and blurred. She could hear muffled, distant voices and laughter. She remembered playful afternoons in the vast field near Camelot. And there was a face, one that she knew was of Gorlois, but faintly indistinct due to her childhood memories.

Oh, how astonished she was when she discovered that the same man that she hated with all of her being was in fact her father. That day had somehow been bleak for the inhabitants of the castle. Morgana's incredible power was unleashed, wrecking havoc in her own bedroom, and it took Morgause's highly powerful magic to stop her from obliterating the whole castle.

Morgana then found herself sobbing mournfully at the middle of the messy room she had made, a pathetic heap that cried her very soul, now betrayed and tattered into unimaginable pieces.

Her eyes slightly narrowed at the thought that the blood of the same man that had killed most of her kind was running through her veins. Morgana actually felt disgusted of herself, clawing at her skin like there was an itch that wouldn't go away.

Now that Uther's deepest secret was revealed, Morgana's thirst for revenge intensified. Meal times with her half-sister and Cenred always consisted of Morgana's persistence to attack Camelot, to make Uther pay for his sins, and to claim the kingdom as rightfully hers.

"_Patience, my dear sister_," Morgause would always say. And Morgana would find herself bristling angrily on her seat and sometimes successfully blasting a plate or two away.

The lady was not entirely sure if Morgause understood the magnitude of her vengeance. She could see that the High Priestess of the Old Religion also had this certain degree of hate towards Uther. After all, it was him that had shunned the Old Religion away because of the death of his queen. But Morgana's anger was different, it was more personal, and it was definitely something that could not match up with Morgause's.

Through the glass window, she saw her door open and in came her half-sister. Morgana turned around, a questioning look on her face, especially after seeing a ornate box clutched tightly on the High Priestess' hand.

"The time you have been eagerly awaiting arrives now, sister," Morgause proclaimed, gliding elegantly inside her room. Morgana was once again struck by the fact that magic was thick in the air every time Morgause was inside. Perhaps it was because she held the highest position in the Old Religion, but Morgana swore that she could already seem some tendrils of crackling magic hovering above her half-sister's blonde hair.

"Whatever do you mean, Morgause?" she then asked, meeting her half-way.

Morgause then daintily opened the box and revealed a golden cup. Blinking in confusion, Morgana's hands immediately lifted the chalice from its velveteen pillow. Upon closer inspection, she could make out some Old English words lined at the rim. Just looking at the object made her feel its raw magic and as Morgana turned her eyes back at her sister, she was surprised to see a small smirk on her face.

"This is the Cup of Life," the High Priestess explained. "Such cup is powerful that the Druids deem it fit to take it under their care. And this, my dear sister, is what will cause the downfall of Camelot."

The lady's intrigue was piqued.

"One power that it offers is immortality, Morgana," she continued. "One, small drop of blood from a soldier will make him immortal forevermore." Realization dawned on the lady, and Morgana soon found herself smirking in admiration of the power. "Oh, how Camelot will tremble once an army of immortal soldiers infiltrated her formidable castle."

Morgana then turned back at the window, her wicked grin marring her beautiful features. "And soon, the throne will be mine," she whispered with so much anticipation, so much promise that echoed all of her feeling of betrayal and anger towards one Uther Pendragon.

"Come, sister," Morgause said, offering her hand. "We have some work to do."

The lady held the High Priestess preoffered hand. And as they walked out of her room, Morgana's promise of vengeance was finally coming true.

* * *

Sir Leon expelled a frustrated sigh as he guided his horse to trot north.

"This is getting ridiculous," he muttered to himself, hearing the familiar hooves of horses of the other Knights of Camelot following his lead.

Once again, they were at the outskirts of Camelot, trying in vain to search for the lost Lady Morgana. But then again, it was in _vain_, and Sir Leon always knew that by the end of their patrol, they would return back to Camelot without the lady.

Sir Leon had already suspected that their Prince had long given up, hopeless of Morgana's whereabouts. The only reason why they kept on tirelessly perusing the whole of Camelot and its neighbours was because of the king's failing health.

Gaius had once told him that King Uther's spirit was broken due to Morgana's abduction. Although Leon deeply respected his king's wishes, he thought he was being quite selfish about Morgana's loss. Of course, there were some things about Uther that bothered him; he did not want to voice it out loud in fear of being punished to death for speaking ill of the King of Camelot. But Sir Leon always suspected that Arthur would be a greater king, much better than his father, albeit his inexperience and random bouts of immaturity. Because, unlike Uther, Prince Arthur has a heart, and gods know how much Camelot needed that.

A sudden rustling from the side brought him into a halt. With wide, vigilant eyes, he looked behind the other knights and saw that they noticed it, too.

Silently, he pulled out his sword from its sheath and pointed it towards the incessant movement. Memories of the past hippogriff came rushing into his mind and Sir Leon silently gulped. Even though he was part of the noblest and bravest group of knights, he had seen enough horrors in his knighthood to know that there were some dangers that would instantly bring the life out of him.

A loud, astonished gasp escaped from his lips upon beholding the creature that had brought them alarm. There, with tattered clothes, bruised skin, and frightful eyes was Lady Morgana herself. Her hair was entangled with different twigs and leaves and she looked like she had been walking aimlessly around the forest for weeks.

Upon seeing the knights, her face scrunched up in unadulterated relief, and she cried guttural tears. Incoherent words escaped from her mouth and she desperately held onto a trunk, afraid that her buckling knees would fail her.

Sir Leon immediately dismounted his horse. He noticed in surprise how the King's ward recoiled from his advances, her fear intensifying.

"Lady Morgana, it's Sir Leon," he managed to rasp out, still in disbelief. He could not believe this! The same lady that they had been looking for weeks was now beholding his sight and the joy of finally finding her was shown brightly on his face.

He was snapped off from his musings when Morgana suddenly collapsed on the ground. Sir Leon started with a startled cry, seeing that the lady had fainted in probably exhaustion and dehydration.

Some of the knights came bustling to help him mount the unconscious lady on one of the horses. And as they ventured back to Camelot, the good news bursting wildly in their hearts, Sir Leon reckoned that good things in Camelot were about to come.

* * *

Merlin blew a tuff of hair away from his face as he shot a glower towards his master. Said master was lounging lazily behind his desk while he had to work his backside off just to clean his armour.

He had been sorely tempted to use magic now. Exhaustion was slowly seeping in and Merlin's mind always conjured his comfortable bed, beckoning him for a lovely nap. If only Arthur would get out for a while so that he could immediately bewitch the armours to be clean.

"Work faster, Merlin," Arthur suddenly drawled, drumming his fingers on his mahogany desk in impatience. "I'm bored; I'd rather practice in the Training Ground today."

"Maybe if you lift that lazy arse of yours and help me, you won't be bored, you annoying prat," he muttered under his voice.

"What was that?" the Prince barked, a dark glare thrown Merlin's way.

The manservant mustered a too-innocent smile on his face. "Nothing, my lord," he claimed, making a show of cleaning Arthur's sword. "I'm sure you have misheard."

Before Prince Arthur could retort a witty comeback, a frantic Sir Leon burst into his room. With a scowl, Arthur claimed sarcastically, "Couldn't you be more discreet, Leon?"

To Merlin's surprise, the normally jesting knight was nowhere near jesting today. In fact, he could detect that there was sheer disbelief, relief, and anticipation all peculiarly mixed together. Sir Leon's weird expression on his face was one proof.

"Sire," he gasped, his eyes widening. Arthur, now noticing the sudden alarm in his knight, was drawn to his feet. His eyebrows knitted together in silent panic, but, to the surprise of the two, the knight broke into the widest, albeit silliest, smile that he could ever muster."We found Morgana."

The sound of metal clanging on the floor was heard as a dumbfounded Merlin stared back at Sir Leon, Arthur's sword he had been previously cleaning now acquainted with the floor. Normally, Arthur would scold him for being clumsy, but the Prince was dumbfounded himself to even care for petty things.

Arthur then immediately darted out of his room. This had snapped Merlin off his stupor for he soon followed, the news about Morgana's sudden appearance weighing his heart down in dark foreboding.

* * *

Gwen was sniffling loudly in Morgana's bedchambers, the said lady still unconscious on her bed. Hermione warily looked at her friend, her mouth pursed into a grim line.

A while ago, Sir Leon came bustling into Gaius' chambers, claiming that Morgana had been found. Hermione and Gwen were both with Gaius at that time, having finished their chores earlier than usual.

"_Morgana has been found_," was what Sir Leon declared. After that was a flurry of sobs from Gwen and potions from Gaius while Hermione, who was still in a state of sheer shock, numbly followed the two inside Morgana's chambers.

Seeing the lady, so pale and wounded and unconscious… it was so _wrong_. Merlin's words and Morgana's betrayed face; how come she was back? From what she had heard, Morgana's heart had been corrupted by her hatred from Uther and seeing that Morgause had abducted her, Hermione believed that she would never be coming back. But here was she, and Hermione had a bad feeling about this.

The sound of shattering glass brought her back to reality. A horrified Guinevere was now on all fours, cleaning what used to be an unbroken vial of potion. With a sigh, Hermione fell down beside her.

"I'll clean this up, Gwen," she said, ushering the shaking maidservant to tend back to Morgana.

"Oh, I am so thankful," the future queen blubbered out, holding Morgana's pale hand in her own. She blinked her large, glassy eyes down at Hermione. "I am so happy, Hermione."

In spite of herself, the brunette managed to crack a small smile. The relief on Gwen's face was so pure that for now, she felt somehow happy herself that Morgana was all right.

While Gwen was busy flittering on Morgana's side, Hermione directed her eyes on the broken vial. A burst of magic from her system fixed the shattered glass; thankfully, Gwen was too distracted to notice that Hermione had done a little magic.

She gingerly placed the newly repaired container on Morgana's bedside table. Gaius was currently in his chambers, brewing more potions for Morgana. Hermione wanted to offer to help, but one look from Gaius' wrinkled face, pensive and contemplative, Hermione knew that it would be best if she let Gaius make the potions alone instead.

The door suddenly burst open. Both Hermione and Gwen swivelled around in surprise, only to see a frantic Prince, with his manservant in tow.

"Morgana?" Arthur rasped out, prompting Hermione to step aside.

For a moment, her eyes connected with Merlin's. His blue eyes were dark with astonishment and apprehension combined; Hermione was forced to look away. The turmoil in his eyes made her firmly believe more that Morgana's return was not something to be joyous about.

"Morgana," the Prince called once again. Due to his relief, he was brought to his knees. He clasped his hands as if in prayer and placed them on Morgana's bed. His shoulders slumped in sudden relief. "Morgana," he called once again.

Beside him, Gwen continued to cry, even gingerly placing a hand on top of Arthur's shoulder to channel the relief that she was also feeling towards him.

As if hearing her name, Morgana slowly shifted on her bed and finally opened her eyes. Her grey eyes were unfocused at first, a look of confusion marring her beautiful face. She shifted her head at the side and upon seeing the Prince, her eyes filled with tears. "A-Arthur?" she called out.

Arthur's head immediately shot up. A strange sound – a mixture of a joyous cry and a relieved sob – escaped from the Prince's mouth. He shot up from his kneeling position and enveloped Morgana into a tight embrace, the lady already quietly sobbing on Arthur's shoulder.

"We were looking _persistently _for you," he whispered earnestly, pulling away from the hug to clearly look at Morgana's face. He raised a shaking hand on her face and brushed off the hair that had stuck on her forehead. "I… I'm glad you are okay, Morgana."

The lady sniffed and offered him a wet smile. "I thought I was going to die," she claimed, her eyes filling with tears. "I… I did not know what to do when Morgause abducted me. But one night, I managed to escape from her, but a group of bandits imprisoned me for days. I-I was so scared, Arthur" – she hugged him tightly again – "but I was able to run away."

Momentarily, Morgana's eyes met Guinevere and she offered her maidservant a smile. Gwen's tears increased, but her happiness spoke volumes. Morgana lifted a hand and allowed her friend to grasp it for a comforting squeeze.

Morgana's eyes then flitted on Hermione and she held her breath. Something shifted in Morgana's eyes, but her gaze was fleeting; before she knew it, her grey, tumultuous eyes were already on Merlin's. Her stare was long and hard, and the coldness that had formed in Hermione's heart intensified when a slow, secret smirk appeared on Morgana's face.

Hermione's fearful eyes shifted on Merlin, immediately noticing that all color from his face had disappeared.

Memories of what she had read about Morgan le Fay back in Grimmauld Place flitted into her mind. Disturbed, the brunette had this feeling that the prominent people in Camelot today were slowly becoming the characters that had been famous in the Arthurian legends.

* * *

'_Morgana's back. Morgana's back. Morgana's back,' _Merlin chanted in his head again and again, mindlessly pacing to and fro in front of Gaius' worktable. He ignored the helpless looks that Hermione was shooting his way. Goodness, he even ignored the burning, disapproving glare that Gaius was drilling at the back of his head.

All he could think about was that Morgana was back, and that he had this feeling that her return was not merely coincidental.

"What are we going to do, Gaius?" Merlin exclaimed, bordering hysterical, as he rounded once again to look directly at his mentor. Gaius was calmly making some more potions for Morgana, much to the young warlock's annoyance. How could he be doing this when it was clear that Morgana's return was _ominous_?

"Merlin, calm down," Hermione's soothing voice echoed in his ears.

"Listen to the girl now, boy," Gaius reprimanded.

Merlin stopped pacing and fully faced them, his shoulders slumping in silent defeat. Unwanted fear gripped his heart, no matter how much he tried to drive it away. Morgana was back and he did not know what to do.

"I'm sure Morgana will not tell Arthur that you poisoned her before she was abducted by Morgause," Gaius assured. He ushered Merlin to sit down, who numbly obliged and slid down on the bench beside Hermione. "There is a possibility, yes, but I have this inkling that Morgana is planning something else."

The troubled manservant ran a frustrated hand through his hair and sighed exasperatedly. "What am I going to do?" he asked once again, his voice laced with hopelessness. He lifted his eyes and directed them straight into Gaius.

The Court Physician's eyes slightly softened at his obvious distress. Momentarily, he neglected his potions and gave his full attention to Merlin.

"For now, you have to be cautious," Gaius said. "But do not act reckless, for goodness' sake. Morgana's return already poses a dangerous premonition, Merlin. I'm afraid that no matter how much you plead Arthur to believe you, to believe that Morgana has dark plans for Camelot, her sudden return had already instigated feelings that will undoubtedly blind him from hearing the truth."

"I just can do nothing," Merlin mumbled to himself, hating the fact that Gaius was right.

A warm hand suddenly sat atop his hand and he slightly jolted, tilting his head to look at Hermione's worried eyes. The way her thumb absentmindedly grazed his knuckles already somehow calmed him down and he gave her a weak smile of gratitude.

"You must wait," Gaius added. Merlin looked back at the Court Physician. "I am sure that we will think of something to do with Morgana's return."

With a defeated sigh, Merlin nodded his head.

If he must wait, then so be it.

* * *

"He has been very weak, Morgana," Arthur whispered as he held the lady's hand and led her inside King Uther's chambers. "Gaius told me that your abduction had broken his… _spirit_." A small, sad smile appeared on Arthur's face as he gestured at his slumbering father, seated on the chair near his window. "Perhaps your return will nurse him back to health."

Morgana tearfully looked at the Prince and smiled. "I'm sorry," she apologized for the umpteenth time that day, but Arthur shook his head.

"This isn't your fault," he lightly admonished. "It had been Morgause's fault, and no one else."

Unwittingly, Morgana felt her free hand tighten in silent fury for the man standing beside her. _'How dare you insult the High Priestess,' _her angered voice hissed inside her head. But of course, outwardly, she smiled prettily up at her idiotic half-brother, knowing that in order for her plans to succeed, she must continue acting the part as the happy and loving King's ward.

"Leave us," Morgana whispered in plea. Arthur nodded and placed a kiss on top of Morgana's head, before turning around and leaving the room.

Morgana waited for a few minutes before strolling closer to King Uther, her mask of joy already crumbling down to show her blatant hate and disgust for the man who ruined her whole life.

Uther stirred on his seat, hearing Morgana's footsteps. When he opened his eyes and directed it at her form, a flash of astonishment crossed on his face and he warily blinked. Morgana reckoned that perhaps he thought he was dreaming, believing that she was merely an illusion that his yearning mind had conjured.

"Uther," she curtly said.

Her voice seemed to snap him off from his dazed stupor. His eyes widened and an almost inhumane cry escaped from his lips. The weakened king lifted up his arms, beckoning her to come closer, as relieved tears streamed down from his face.

"Morgana," he rasped, his voice raw from being silent for days. "Morgana."

He cried her name again and again as his body shook with tremors of happiness.

She snarled in disgust and slapped his hands away. The ill king stared back at her, flabbergasted, and her name dying down from his lips.

"Hello, _father_," she spat, mustering as much venom as she could in the tone of her voice. She smiled eerily and prettily at the same time, lifting a hand and placing it on the king's cheek. Morgana daintily brushed his tears away and Uther made a strange sound at the back of his throat, lifting his own hand to grasp Morgana's hand on his face.

Eyes hardening and lips twisting in disdain, the hand on Uther's cheek travelled at the back of his head. Morgana grabbed a fistful of his hair and forced Uther's face to look up at her. A cry of pain escaped from the weak king's lips and Morgana smirked, basking under the sudden look of pain and fear on the king's face.

"I will soon get my revenge, Uther Pendragon," she softly declared, her voice holding so much promise of evil. Momentarily, her eyes turned gold and the nearby plates and goblets on top of his table were blasted away, landing noisily on the floor.

Uther started wailing incoherent words, one that held so much fear and distress. "Sorce-sorcery," he managed to blubber out, followed by a few more fearful wails and sobs.

Before Morgana could do anything, Uther's doors were burst open again. She swivelled around in surprise, seeing that an astonished Arthur once again entered followed by a confused Gaius.

Her mask once again slipped onto her face and Morgana burst into tears. "I-I don't know what to do," she sobbed. "H-he just started screaming at me and throwing his plates away."

"Gaius," an alarmed Arthur said, turning his head around to look at the Court Physician. Gaius, on the other hand, nodded his head and sauntered closer to the king. He forced a potion inside the wailing king's mouth and soon, he was deeply slumbering on his chair.

"What is wrong with him, Arthur?" she mournfully asked, allowing the Prince to envelop her into a comforting hug. "What is wrong with Uther?"

Instead, it was Gaius who answered her question. "I'm afraid his illness had disrupted his mental awareness," he gravely said, turning back around at the distressed Prince and Ward. "I have warned you beforehand that Morgana's disappearance had broken his soul. I apologize but I think it is really just a matter of time before Uther slips away from us."

His news had distressed Morgana more and she sobbed louder on Arthur's shoulder. "Father will be all right," the Prince softly assured, although his voice held a certain tremor. "I'm sure that he will be all right for you, Morgana."

The lady merely nodded her head, at loss of what to say.

Gaius then bowed down in farewell and walked away. Before he could step out from the room, he thoughtfully looked at Morgana. The lady lightly glared at him, prompting him to raise an eyebrow. And then, he turned away and left.

* * *

Merlin was deep in thought while he returned back to Gaius' chambers.

A small scowl involuntarily appeared on his face, remembering how Arthur had callously shooed him away just so he could console Morgana. From what Merlin had heard from Gaius, the King had made a fit upon seeing Morgana, throwing things and spouting unintelligible words.

"_One thing unsettled me, Merlin_," the Court Physician claimed. "_There was a look of fear in Uther's eyes upon gazing at his ward._"

Fear.

King Uther was afraid.

But why? The reason why he had become like a vegetable, holed inside his room, was because Morgana disappeared. And now that she was back, wouldn't he at least acknowledge that she was back? He might have a weakened health, therefore a failing mental state, but from what he had observed, Uther still recognized Arthur.

Once again, the question of Morgana's ulterior motive for returning back crossed his mind. He actually thought that once she disappeared from Morgause, she would never come back; that perhaps, the High Priestess of the Old Religion would train Morgana so that she could master her magic-handling. But now that she was back and claiming that she ran away from Morgause?

'_It doesn't make sense,' _he thought to himself, his scowl deepening as he rounded another corner.

Frustrated that all this Morgana fiasco was messing up with his mind, Merlin ran a hand through his hair and sighed. Despite the suspicion and confusion, Merlin was sure of one thing – Arthur was in danger. He had this inkling that something bad, something _evil _was to come and he had to brace himself if he wanted Arthur to live and reach his destiny.

A sudden hand from a hidden alcove grabbed his arm and pulled him inside, yanking him off his musings. To his surprise, he was staring at the gleaming eyes of one Lady Morgana.

Her eyebrows were knitted together, a look of worry apparent on her beautiful face. Her reddened lips were slightly pouted, her eyes never leaving Merlin's face.

"Is something the matter, Merlin?" she worriedly asked in a whisper. He was struck by the sound vulnerability in her voice and for a moment, he doubted if Morgana's return brought something ominous. After all, she used to be the kindest person he had ever known in Camelot when he arrived, with Gwen closely following. It was unnerving that her heart was instantly corrupted due to everything that was happening around them, most especially King Uther's obvious hatred for their kind.

"I assure you that everything's all right, my lady," he whispered back. To heighten his confusion, she released a huge sigh of relief.

"I'm glad," she said, her mouth now stretching into a small, pretty smile. "I thought you will start avoiding me after, you know, _poisoning _me back in the Council Chamber."

He froze, immediately detecting the venom at the tone of her voice. Her perfectly manicured fingers were now gripping his arm tightly and he flinched, knowing that small wounds were already forming on his flesh. Right before his eyes, Morgana's kind, sweet smile transformed into an evil, sly smirk.

He swallowed.

Morgana casually leaned her face closer to Merlin. She paused, a hairsbreadth away, and suddenly glared. "Tell Arthur about your speculations and I swear to God that I'm going to tell Arthur about the fact that you poisoned me."

The lady immediately pulled away and retrieved her hand back, a look of disdain and betrayal quickly flitting on her face. Instantly, though, she schooled her features and a calm, unreadable expression settled on her face.

"Let us see who Arthur believes now, _Merlin_," she finally spat, before giving him one last glare and leaving him reeling in the dark alcove.

He could hear her footsteps clicking and clacking loudly in the corridor. Merlin released a soft, shaky breath before walking out of the alcove, quite shaken by their little confrontation.

He still had no idea what Morgana was up to, but he was now struck with the fact that everything that she was showing to Arthur was a mere _act_. Right there and then, he feared for Arthur's life more than anything else in this world.

"Merlin?"

He started and turned around, his magic bubbling furiously inside his system, waiting to be released. But upon seeing Hermione questioningly looking at him, his shoulders gradually sagged and he stared at her, defeated.

She seemed to notice his sudden change of attitude for she stepped closer to him, cautious and calculating. "Is something the matter?" she softly asked. The worry in her voice actually made him smile, in spite of himself.

"Oh, you know, Morgana," he said, amused that he was still able to manage to jest despite his confrontation with the sorceress. Hermione, on the other hand, seemed disapproving of his flippant tone.

Merlin licked his lips and straightened up, allowing himself to show the apprehension that he was currently feeling. To his surprise, Hermione's eyes softened upon seeing his look and she tentatively took a step forward.

"I'm worried," he honestly said, hanging his head as if in shame. "Arthur…" He clamped his mouth shut and sighed through his nose. _'No,' _he thought. He'd rather keep his worries to himself rather than blabber it out to Hermione.

His jaw dropped when the brunette reached out for his hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. He felt his cheeks reddening upon seeing her sweet smile and he swore his breath had started to hitch. "Everything will be all right in the end, Merlin," she whispered with so much conviction that he was inclined to _believe_. "I'm sure about that."

He found himself smiling as he stared at their hands. _'She has a small hand,' _he reckoned to himself. He gave her hand a soft squeeze, prompting her smile to widen. He felt his heart skip a beat as he directed his blue eyes at her warm, brown ones and felt himself gradually comforted.

'_The magic that she uses,' _he mentally thought, feeling his cheeks growing warmer.

"T-thank you," he stuttered out.

"You're welcome," she cheerfully exclaimed, patting his hand before pulling away. Merlin had to restrain himself from grabbing her hand once again. "I'll be off to Gwen's house now. Tell Gaius I'll help him in making some potions tomorrow."

He wordlessly nodded and watched as she walked away, her voluminous, bushy hair swaying gently with her every movement.

Merlin sighed and shook his head, already feeling himself distracted by Hermione.

'_Priorities,' _he told himself, turning around and walking the opposite way. _'Priorities, Merlin.'_

* * *

**A/N: GASP, Morgana's back! :D How'd you like this chapter? Was it good? Bad? Eh? Meh? Tell me in your reviews! **

**SO, I've met up with some of my friends last week they revealed a **_**shocking **_**revelation – Season 5 is the last season of "Merlin". IS IT REALLY TRUE? I'm not sure if my friends are merely toying with me, so yeah, I need some confirmation. **

_**Again, **_**this story will only be faithful until Season 4 of Merlin. I will disregard Season 5 (because I honestly haven't caught up with the new episodes yet) and made my own version of season 5, if you get what I mean XD **

**Drop a review and make me happy! **

**With love,  
****WickedlyAwesomeMe**


	19. The Death of Uther Pendragon

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot and some characters you do not recognize.**

* * *

**A/N: Hi, here's chapter nineteen! Thank you to all those who took their time to read, follow, favourite, and most especially review the last chapter :D **

**Read and then review afterwards! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen: The Death of Uther Pendragon**

* * *

A sudden hush resounded in front of the Castle of Fyrien when Morgause lifted the glinting Cup of Life.

Beside her stood King Cenred, his eyes staring up at the chalice with blatant awe and wonder. In front of them lined his soldiers, all silently staring and waiting for instructions to be given.

"Are you quite sure about its power, Morgause?" Cenred asked.

The beautiful High Priestess turned her head to look at the King, a small smile of amusement on her face. "Do you doubt me now, Cenred?" she asked, now carefully placing the Cup of Life on a pillar.

"Of course not," he reverently said, grasping Morgause's free hand and bringing it to his lips. He bestowed the faintest of kisses on her knuckles, prompting the sorceress to smirk. "You know that I believe in you more than anyone else in this world."

She merely nodded and pulled back her hand, much to the King's disgruntlement. He had been wooing her for years, trying to please her by doing what she had earnestly wanted. He was still in disbelief and frustrated that she carelessly brushed off his affections when it was clear that he wanted to be by her side and continue planning for her revenge against King Uther of Camelot.

Cenred then turned back to his men and took a deep breath, before saying, "My men, our time is at hand. No sword will kill you, no spear will pierce you." He took a step forward, feeling Morgause's smirk directed his way. "Tonight, we march to Camelot with your greatest weapon of all. Not even the noblest, bravest Knights of Camelot will be able to defeat you."

He then gestured at the Cup of Life, his eyes not leaving his soldiers. "A drop of your blood, and you will be invincible," he continued, his voice unwavering and strong. "A drop of your blood, and Camelot will fall. A drop of your blood, and you, my men, will be _immortals_."

The King then stepped back and allowed Morgause to usher his soldiers to come closer to the chalice. It took a few hours until all of his men had spared a drop of their blood inside the chalice. One look from Morgause, though, and he knew that the wait was very much worth it.

The High Priestess of the Old Religion then clutched the chalice in her hands and lifted it up. And then, lifting her eyes as if in prayer, she chanted, "_Gegadre anne here fram þisse bune ond heora blod. Swa þæt hie ne abygð ond ne swilteaþ naht, ac leofaaþ a on ecnesse_ **[1]**."

Momentarily, the Cup of Life glowed before she settled it back down the chalice on the pillar. And then, with a satisfied look on her face, Morgause turned to Cenred. "Ready your knights, my lord," she started. "We have a long journey ahead of us."

Cenred met Morgause's eyes and smirked, already tasting the sweetness of victory in the air.

* * *

Gaius leaned down to the ill king with a sigh, already knowing what he would be concluding even before he checked the king's state.

"Gaius?"

The Court Physician turned around and met the tumultuous eyes of Prince Arthur. Beside him was Morgana, her grey eyes already filled with tears of grief. Gaius almost frowned at the sight, Merlin's words of warning about the said lady echoing at the back of his head.

He then slightly shook his head to snap him off his stupor and sighed yet again. "I apologize, but my conclusion is still the same," he said grimly. Arthur pursed his lips into a straight line and he looked away from Gaius' piercing eyes, emotions already conflicting on his face.

"H-have you tried giving him some of your potions?" Morgana softly offered. Once again, his eyes landed on the lady's form and he briefly wondered if Merlin's words were actually true.

"I've decided to stop administering potions to him long before, my lady," Gaius explained, stepping away from the silent king. "It seemed like my potions had an opposite effect on him. Instead of healing, his condition grew worse."

"Oh, Arthur, what are we to do?" Morgana mournfully asked and wiped away the tears on her face.

Gaius licked his lips and shot a quick glance at the king. Uther was now staring blankly outside his window, unmoving and unblinking. It seemed like an empty shell replaced the once vibrant and headstrong king. The only indication that he was still living was his soft, shallow breaths.

"You know that this day would soon come, Arthur," the Court Physician spoke up. He peeled his gaze away from the king and looked back at the king's son. "Uther is growing older and weaker due to the burden of reigning over a country. It is only a matter of time before you become King."

"I know that," Arthur snapped.

Gaius lifted an eyebrow, surprised by the tone of the Prince's voice.

Arthur, on the other hand, released a soft defeated sigh and turned his back away from Morgana and Gaius. "I'm sorry. I just…" He expelled another sigh through his nose. "If you would please leave me alone for now."

Morgana easily obliged and strolled out of the room, darting a quick glance at Uther's immobile form.

Now that Gaius was alone with Arthur, he debated whether he must tell about his speculations about Morgana's sudden return. Of course, he remembered that he told Merlin to wait. The young teenager had always been too eager to solve things with the idea that he could solve _everything_.

But as days passed by, as Morgana's stay lengthened, and as King Uther's life grew shorter, Gaius knew that something must be done. He had somehow gave up already with the fact that he could cure the king, but Uther had worked so hard for Camelot, albeit a little harsher when it came to the magical people. If an evil force, just like what Merlin had been telling him, were to invade Camelot and overthrow the royal family, then perhaps Arthur had the right to know.

"Sire," Gaius started, extending a wrinkled hand.

"Please, Gaius, I want to be alone with my father," Arthur murmured, his voice strangely soft.

'_Perhaps, I must wait, too,' _he finally told himself and took a step back. He bowed down politely at the Prince and turned back to Uther, already gathering his medicines and potions.

While doing so, his eyes caught a strange glinting on the king's neck. Upon closer inspection, a wonderful necklace greeted his eyes. Gaius was about to grasp it, having an inkling that the necklace whispered 'magic', when Arthur turned around and ordered him to leave once again.

Not wanting to aggravate the Prince further, Gaius hastily shouldered his medicine back and strolled away, already making a mental note to check the necklace for another time.

* * *

"_Blóddolg béo fæstes _**[2]**," she absentmindedly whispered, watching quite distractedly as the wound on the cat's form knitted close and completely healed, sans scars.

Hermione sadly smiled and patted the cat's head, somehow feeling grateful that she was able to save an animal's life once again.

While walking out of the castle and back to Gwen's – and now also hers – house, a stray, orange cat mewing helplessly on one of the gutters reached her ears and brought her into a stop. When Hermione arrived and saw the sad state of the cat, she scooped the poor creature into her arms and without any second thoughts, decided to give it the same treatment she had given the wild dog a few weeks ago.

The cat was far more disciplined and calmed, as opposed to the dog that she had cured. The small animal was relenting and quiet while the young witch completely healed it from all the sores that surrounded his body. Hermione even took the liberty of giving the small cat a bath, and now, he was as fresh and clean as he could be.

"You remind me of Crookshanks, you know," she forlornly whispered, the image of her half-kneazle cat flitting into her mind. Once again, another creature in Camelot made her remember of Hogwarts; therefore, instigating sad feelings she wished to bury down in the deepest recesses of heart in order to focus properly in her mission.

The cat started mewing again and nuzzling his head against Hermione's hand.

"I'm all right," Hermione assured as the cat climbed up on her lap to comfortably settled himself. The brunette ran her hand through his fur and soon, the small animal was slumbering away.

The door then opened up and in came Guinevere. Her eyes immediately landed on the sleeping cat on her lap, prompting her to raise an eyebrow.

"I distinctively remembered Merlin telling me that you brought home a dog once," Gwen said, amusement laced in her voice. The cat was startled awake by the new voice and was now blinking his large, yellow eyes at the future queen. "Is this a new hobby of yours, Hermione?"

The brunette sheepishly grinned and rubbed the back of the cat's ear. "I saw the poor thing stuck in the gutters while on my here," she confessed. "I had to take him in, you know."

Gwen shook her head, the corner of her lips quirked up in a small smile. "You are very odd," she pointed out. Hermione merely shrugged her shoulders in return.

Silence then settled between the two of them and Hermione took that time to observe her housemate. Gwen seemed suddenly lost in her own little world, with her eyebrows furrowed together and the smile she was sporting now converted into a small frown. She was incessantly worrying her bottom lip, a nervous habit of her friend she had observed, and her fingers were absentmindedly fiddling with each other.

With a soft sigh, Hermione frowned and asked, "Is something the matter, Gwen? You seemed a little preoccupied."

Her question was met with silence and Hermione thought that Gwen did not hear her. But then, she dragged her eyes away from a specific spot she had been staring at a few minutes ago and looked at the brunette.

"Have you heard about the King's current state?" she asked with apprehension.

Hermione gravely nodded, Gaius' words echoing at the back of her mind. "Gaius told me that the King did not recognize Morgana," she softly said. When Gwen's frown deepened, she knew they were talking about the same thing. "I truly am sorry, Gwen."

The maidservant looked slightly amused. "Why are you apologizing to me?" she asked.

Hermione shrugged half-heartedly. "Well, it was the most sensible thing that I can say for now," she offered with a small smile.

Gwen sighed and absentmindedly played with her curls. "Arthur's going to be king soon," she murmured under her breath. "I worry about him, Hermione."

The brunette stood up and approached her friend. The stray cat jumped off the bench and followed Hermione with some constant nudging of his nose.

"You, of all people, should know that Arthur will be a great King, Gwen," she said, stretching out one of her hands to place it on top of Guinevere's. "Perhaps, even far greater than his father."

With a small smile of agreement, Gwen nodded.

"And besides," she continued, a hint of jesting in her tone of her voice. "Maybe then, Camelot will find itself reigned under a magnificent Queen who wished nothing more than to have peace and order in Camelot."

Gwen's cheeks blushed prettily as she comprehended Hermione's words and knowing looks. She slightly scowled and pushed Hermione's hand away, making the latter release soft chuckles from her mouth. "Oh, do not tease me now," the future queen admonished, although she couldn't stop the slight quirking of her lips. "We have too many problems to be so flippant and happy, Hermione."

"Of course, Guinevere," Hermione said, stepping back away from the blacksmith's daughter.

Their conversation was then cut off when their door burst open. In came a disgruntled and obviously exhausted manservant of the Prince, who then immediately plopped down on the nearest stool that his eyes could find.

"Arthur had shut himself in his room again," Merlin muttered to answer their questioning looks. He lifted his hanging head and directed his eyes straight at their faces. "And I'm bored and I have nothing to do."

Gwen smiled slightly in amusement. "I'm surprised you are complaining because of lack of work, Merlin," she pointed out. The manservant lightly scowled, making Hermione laugh. "I remembered all those days of complaints and whining. What caused the change?"

"Gwen…" Merlin claimed in exasperation. He left his words hanging and instead crossed his arms, looking very much offended by the future queen's words.

"All right, all right, I apologize," Guinevere said, now rising from her seat. "Well, I must go then. Lady Morgana told me to accompany her today."

With a flash of smile and a wave of hand, Gwen was gone.

Hermione sighed and occupied the seat that Gwen was sitting on a while ago. "Guinevere will be crushed if she discovered that the Lady Morgana is siding with Morgause and Cenred," she muttered under her breath, loud enough for Merlin to hear.

At the corner of her eyes, she saw Merlin sadly smile.

She was slightly distracted then when the cat jumped onto her lap and nuzzled his nose against Hermione's stomach before proceeding to settle down and finally falling asleep.

"A cat?" Merlin asked, bemused.

When Hermione looked at him, she sheepishly smiled. "The poor creature was stuck in the gutter," she said once again in defense. "I could _not _do nothing."

The young warlock eyed the slumbering animal with wariness in his eyes. "He's not going to start pouncing on me now, yes?" he asked.

The brunette chuckled, remembering the wild dog that had almost scared the magic off of Merlin. "Unfortunately," she teased, watching as he rolled his eyes. "He's very much disciplined that every owner wishes to have."

"Hmm," was all Merlin answered before thoughtfully placing his fingers on top of the wooden table and started tapping.

For a while, silence settled in the room. While Hermione absentmindedly petted the cat, her eyes were staring intently at the legendary warlock sitting across from her in the room.

Following Morgana's return, she could already notice distinctive changes on his body. His dark bags under his eyes seemed more pronounce and the stress lines on his forehead increased. There was this somehow _perpetual _frown that graced his mouth whenever he was lost in thought and, much to her dismay, his jesting had waned. Gaius had told her that Merlin had been skipping some meals frequently while he locked himself in his own room. Turned out that Arthur's not the only one who had been sulking ever since Morgana returned from wherever she had been.

A reprimand sat at the tip of her tongue and she bit it back. Merlin had every right to be how he was acting right now; after all, the bright future of Camelot was at stake. Seeing that Hermione was very much informative with regards to the Arthurian legend, she had this inkling that Arthur was in _danger_. No wonder his manservant and constant companion was worrying himself sick.

A soft sigh escaped from her lips, fondly remembering that Merlin reminded her of her own Harry Potter. The-Boy-Who-Lived had this unhealthy knack of worrying, neglecting his basic necessities, and spending hours and hours lost in his own thoughts.

Something warm settled in her heart and she found herself gazing at him softly, surprising herself that she was worried for _him_. She guessed that almost all who were involved in this slight predicament were mostly worrying about the royal family. Gwen worried herself over Arthur's welfare; Gaius worried himself over the current state of his king and his loyal friend's health. Arthur worries for his father and his impending future as king of Camelot. And Morgana… even though Hermione had no idea what her ulterior motive was, she knew that the King's ward was worried whether her plans would go on smoothly or not.

And then Merlin. Sweet Salazar, but it seemed like the young manservant was worrying himself too much.

What made her unsettled, though, was the fact that among everything that was happening in Camelot, Hermione Granger worried for the Great Merlin the most.

Her cheeks unwittingly grew warmer and she frowned at her fiddling hands, at loss of what to do.

'_Oh, if Harry and Ron were only here_,' she thought to herself, smiling at the thought of her best friends. She could already predict the loud exclamations and horrified gasps.

"_No, 'Mione, you can't! I mean, Godric's pants, we are talking about Merlin here. The __**Great **__Merlin, ever heard of him_?" Ron would sputter out those words, with his face already red with too much talking and passion for what he was saying.

Harry would be calmer, but his words would make more sense to her. "_Hermione, you're in a different time period. Don't let such frivolous feelings divert you from your task._"

'_I'm trying my best, Harry,' _she earnestly thought, a soft sigh tearing from her lips.

With her mind already jumbled with her quest, of Camelot, of _Merlin_, her mother's words once again echoed in the deepest recess of her heart.

"_Live in the moment_."

Hermione licked her lips and closed her eyes, hanging by the piece of her mother's advice like it was a lifeline. And for a moment, her frenzied brain calmed down from its tumultuous storm of thoughts. For a moment, she accepted that among all of those involved, perhaps it would be best if she worried for Merlin the most.

After all, who would do that for him?

"Hermione?"

Her eyes fluttered open and she looked at Merlin. A frown was pasted on his lips and he slightly leaned closer.

"You're awfully quiet," he pointed out.

A soft chuckle escaped from her lips. "I can say the same for you," she said. "Normally, you would be yammering about how your day had gone by today."

His expression slightly changed, with his frown now replaced with a small, fond smile. "I'm just thinking," he said.

"Aren't we all?" she asked after a releasing a soft 'whoosh'.

"Yes, well," he blubbered, rubbing the back of his neck.

Her eyes considerably softened, and that damn worry was once again settled in her heart. "Have you already figured a way of revealing Morgana's true intentions to Arthur?" she softly asked.

To her dismay, Merlin shook his head. "I've been thinking for the past few days, Hermione, but I still came up with nothing," he said, running a frustrated hand through his hair. "Besides, I still have no idea what Morgana is up to."

Hermione absentmindedly nodded and leaned her head against the wall. "It's a little unsettling how good an actress she is," she murmured under her breath. Her hands were once again running through the soft fur of the cat on her lap. "Sometimes, she even convinces me."

She lifted her eyes away from the cat back to Merlin. "Do you think there is still a chance of salvation for Morgana?" she whispered, hoping against hope that, although it was impossible, there was.

Her heart sank when Merlin shook his head. "I don't know," he whispered back, his blue eyes glistening in the room. "I-I've seen how she was before, Hermione. She was the kindest, gentlest, _sweetest _lady that Camelot had ever had. Her… her hatred for Uther had brought this. I'm afraid her heart is too corrupted for change."

"Nothing's impossible when you believe, you know," she quickly interjected, not liking the hopelessness and doubt in Merlin's voice. She realized what she had said and chuckled to herself in disbelief. "As cliché as it may sound, I've had a fair share of my experiences regarding that famous adage."

Like now. Like the fact that she was in Camelot in a mission of bringing Excalibur back into the future. Never in her whole life did she ever imagine that she would be here in this ancient place, talking to the legendary warlock of the Wizarding World. But here she was, because the Light Side and the Order of the Phoenix believed that they still had a chance against Voldemort and his Death Eaters.

"You're so _sure _of yourself sometimes," Merlin shot back, bringing her back into the present. His lips were quirked up into a small smile as he looked at her, his eyes shining in amusement and something she could not understand. "Very hopeful."

Hermione grinned and shyly tucked a stray strand behind her ear. "Why don't you try it sometimes? You know, become hopeful?" she nonchalantly asked, a hint of jesting in the tone of her voice. She leaned closer, widened her eyes in effect, and added conspiratorially, "It might get you out of the toughest situation in the future, Merlin. _Trust me_."

The shout of laughter that escaped from his mouth awakened the dormant butterflies in her stomach and she grinned, pleased with her small task of making the young manservant laugh.

"You're incredible," he honestly stated, fondness in his voice.

She blushed, but prettily smiled nonetheless. "So I've heard," she shot back.

"Utterly arrogant, too," he pointed out.

Her grin widened. "So I've heard," she repeated.

His laughter died down, replaced by a small, handsome smile on his face. Hermione's heart drummed louder in her ribcage and she had to place a hand on her chest, desperately trying to muffle the frantic beating.

"Thank you," he genuinely said. "I feel so much better now, Hermione."

"Now, who said I was trying to comfort you?" she lightly accused, despite her flustered state. "Don't be so hopeful, Merlin."

His smile turned cheeky and amused at the same time. "Funny," he cajoled, now slowly standing up from his stool. "I distinctively remembered that a certain brunette told me to try being hopeful at times."

Hermione chuckled and flippantly shooed him away. "Go away, Merlin," she claimed. "Arthur might be scouring the whole of Camelot for you now."

He made a huge show of sighing loudly before lifting his right hand to give her a small wave. "I'll be going then, seeing that you are so eager to get rid of my presence," he joked.

"Good riddance," she muttered, matching his joking tone.

His hand now fell limply at his side and he simply stared at her. His mouth opened, and then closed, seemingly at loss of what to do. "I…" he finally started, before clamping his mouth shut again. His cheeks gradually grew redder, before smiling so gently that her breathing started to hitch. "Thank you, Hermione. Really."

She found her brain drawing up a blank as she stared her doe-like eyes up at him. "I… um…" she stuttered, silently cursing for being tongue-tied. She silently cleared her throat and finally said, "You're welcome, Merlin."

He nodded his head, seemingly satisfied with her answer. She almost laughed when he awkwardly bowed down at her and turned around, fleeing the house like she was the great plague itself.

Hermione did not mind, though.

She'd rather start breathing properly again, thank you very much.

* * *

Morgana lifted the hood of her green cloak and checked the corridor. A passing Patrolling Knight rounded from one corner and she pressed herself against the alcove, trying her very best to blend with the shadows.

Once his footsteps had died down, Morgana hastily walked away from the alcove towards her destination.

Anticipation gripped her heart, but she could not help but feel a little nervous, too. Her plans with Morgause and Cenred were slowly coming true, and everything be damned if they did not happen according to plan.

Her magic bristled inside as if sensing the troubling feelings in the young sorceress' heart. She readied herself in case something dire happened. She was even willing to kill anyone, even the most innocent of passersby. No one could stop her now. After all, she had been waiting for this ever since hatred for one Uther Pendragon controlled her very heart.

She finally reached the ill king's room and she noiselessly slipped inside. The said king was slumbering on his seat. Her eyes briefly flitted on his bed, noting with slight amusement that it had not been touched for days. Uther seemed to be more comfortable in sitting on his chair beside the window that overlooked the whole kingdom.

Silently, she strode towards him, her eyes momentarily flicking on the scenery outside his window. Camelot was already slumbering due to a busy day, and she thought with a small smirk how everything would be chaotic once the deed was done.

'_Bask under your last peaceful night, Camelot,' _she thought, inserting her hand inside her pocket. The cold metal met her touch and she wrapped her fingers around it, pulling it without a second thought. Arthur's gift to her for her previous birthday was clutched tightly in her hands and she could not help but smile at the irony of it all. Arthur's intentions were clear when he gave her this ornate dagger, designed with such rare rubies and emeralds – he wanted her to carry this around for self-defense. It was laughable now that this dagger would also bring the downfall of Camelot.

The dagger glinted under the moonlight and Morgana gingerly fingered its sharp end.

A sudden sound caught her ears and when she looked back at Uther, he was starting to shift on his chair. Slowly, his eyes opened and he blearily blinked, his eyes still adjusting under the poor lighting.

Morgana smirked triumphantly upon seeing the same fear that had crossed his eyes the first time she saw him after returning back to Camelot.

"You've killed many of my kind," she spat, her hatred clearly heard in the tone of her voice. The ill king started whimpering and blubbering, incoherent words spilling out from his mouth. "You must perish, Uther Pendragon. You must pay for your sins and I must avenge all those innocent people whose bloods are stained in your hands forevermore."

The young sorceress then pulled up the dagger and plunged it straight into his heart, his blood splaying everywhere. Some managed to land on her face, but she was unfazed. The relief, the triumphant, the _happiness _she felt for finally killing Uther was too overwhelming for her to get distracted.

"Mor… gana," was his final words before he took his last breath.

Uther Pendragon was dead.

* * *

Right at the outskirts of Camelot, Morgause, Cenred, and the army of the immortal knights waited.

In front of Morgause and Cenred was a floating orb, the distinctive shapes of Morgana and Uther clearly showed on the bewitched sphere.

The last thing that was showed was Uther's lifeless form before Morgause tore her gaze away from the orb. She smirked in anticipation, seeing that Cenred's expression mirrored hers.

"It's time," she whispered so softly Cenred barely heard it.

But then, he lifted his sword and mentally counted up to three. Cenred then slashed his sword forward as a signal, and soon, the sound of hooves resounded all throughout the peaceful kingdom.

Finally, Camelot was at their mercy.

* * *

**[1] Gegadre anne here fram þisse bune ond heora blod. Swa þæt hie ne abygð ond ne swilteaþ naht, ac leofaaþ a on ecnesse - I gather the entire army and their blood by this Cup. So that they won't submit and they'll never die (at all), but (that) they'll live forever.**

**[2] Blóddolg béo fæstes - Wound, be closed**

* * *

**A/N: So, end of chapter! How'd you like it? Good? Bad? Eh? Meh? **

**I have nothing much to say except… REVIEW! :D **

**With love,  
****WickedlyAwesomeMe**


	20. Morgana's Reign

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot (well, the idea of including Hermione in it) and some characters you do not recognize!**

* * *

**A/N: So hi! Here's chapter twenty of "Ancient Help". I can't believe it's the twentieth chapter already… :D So, thank you to all those who kept on reading and most especially reviewing this story! I know things are somehow a little predictable because I'm still basing it on the original series but I do hope that with Hermione now in the picture, there are some parts where you are pleasantly surprised. I promise that things will be more interesting as the story progresses :D **

**Anyway, please read and review! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty: Morgana's Reign**

* * *

"Arthur, wake up!"

The Prince groaned and shifted on his bed, blindly raising a hand and successfully smacking the face away of whoever was disturbing his peaceful sleep.

Merlin, who turned out to be the disturber, bristled beside his bed and tried his very best to contain his magic. A loud blast from outside rang in his ears and he cringed, scowling darkly at the slumbering lump. He was in disbelief that even though outside the castle was in chaos, Arthur was still able to sleep.

In a desperate option, he leaned on the Prince's bed once again and smacked him awake. That did the trick for Arthur yelped and quickly shot up from his bed.

"MERLIN!" he thundered, grabbing a fistful of Merlin's hair to get his revenge. A loud blast from outside had startled him, though, and he stared outside his window, jaw dropping and eyes widening.

"I tried to wake you up sooner, sire," Merlin said, stepping away from his slackened grip. He took a deep breath and followed his line of vision. "Cenred and his knights attacked Camelot. I'm afraid Morgause is one of them."

Wordlessly, Arthur stood up from his bed. He grabbed his armour and Merlin dutifully helped him.

"Round up as many knights as you can see," Arthur hastily said under his breath while buckling his belt. He grabbed his sword and inserted it inside its sheath and turned around at his grave manservant. "Tell them to bring as many civilians as they could inside the castle first before _anything _else. You understand me?"

Merlin nodded. He opened his mouth, meaning to talk, but no words came from his mouth. The only thing that he had managed to utter was the Prince's name.

"Save your idiotic words for later, Merlin," Arthur exclaimed, although his usual condescending tone was missing. Merlin was struck how formidable Arthur looked right now. If he were afraid, then the young warlock did not know. Arthur seemed to look so determined and brave right now that the fear that he might be feeling was buried deep inside his heart.

"Go now," the Prince then snapped, waving his hand in dismissal.

Merlin then shot out of the room. At the same time, Arthur's doors burst open. A distressed Guinevere shakily came inside, her hands pressed tightly against her mouth while her wide eyes were glossy with uncontrollable tears. Merlin was torn whether to comfort her or follow Arthur's orders. One brief look at the Prince's expression was his deciding factor. He then shot into the deserted corridor, the distinctive cries and shouts now overwhelming his senses.

Meanwhile, Arthur had gone to Guinevere's side hastily as soon as Merlin disappeared from his room.

"Arthur," she mournfully cried. His heart twisted with how much emotion was heard from the sound of her voice. He lifted his hand and wiped away her tears, prompting her to close her eyes in distress. "Arthur, K-King Uther is dead."

His hand froze on her cheek. His jaw dropped and his eyes widened as his hand slowly fell limply back at his side, Gwen's words ringing loudly in his ears. "No," he uttered breathlessly, his heart clenching more painfully. "No."

Gwen's eyes softened in compassion. "Listen to me," she softly cried, raising her hands but he recoiled from her touch. Arthur brushed past her and ran towards his father's bedchambers with all of his might. He could hear Guinevere's footsteps behind him, he could hear the clanging of the swords outside, he could hear the shouts of the pain and cries of anguish from his people. But the loudest thing that he could hear was the beating of his heart.

They finally arrived and Arthur hastily burst inside. Gaius and Hermione were already bent over King Uther's form. The Court Physician turned his grave face towards his direction while Hermione's tearstained face hesitantly met his eyes.

Instantly, the sound of his heart shattering almost deafened his ears.

"NO!" he roared, rushing quickly to his father's side. His chest was covered with blood, a gaping wound visible just above his chest. His hands were limp at his side and his lips were already turning blue. Arthur, deeply anguished, fell down on his knees and earnestly cried for the death of the only family that he had ever known.

"Father," he cried, holding both of Uther's cold hands and burying his face in them. "N-no. Father."

"Sire," Gaius softly exclaimed.

With grief and disorientation, Arthur turned his tearstained face away from his father's hands and lifted them up to meet the Court Physician's apologetic eyes. "G-Gaius," he cried. "Do something."

His heart broke further when the old physician shook his head. "When I arrived, he was already dead, Arthur," he softly answered. "I'm afraid he had been dead for hours now. I tried everything that I could, but he had been unresponsive."

Gaius then lifted a small necklace with a peculiar pendant. He grabbed the pendant and showed it to Arthur. "I had seen this around Uther's neck," he continued. "And after some inspection, I concluded that this is magic. I think this is the answer as to why the potions I used to administer to the late king had an opposite effect to him."

"Who did this?" Arthur roared, scrambling to his feet and pulling out his sword. "Tell me and he must _pay_."

The Court Physician quickly looked behind Arthur. Soft footsteps padded in the rich, carpeted floor before a grieving Hermione appeared right before his eyes. She then lifted her right hand and opened her palm, a beautiful ruby resting on it. A sudden recognition flashed through his eyes and Arthur's jaw dropped.

"I believe this is one-of-a-kind, sire," Gauis softly told him. Arthur slowly turned his gaze back at the grave Court Physician. "You and I both know who possess such a rare gem."

Millions of questions rushed through his mind as he grabbed the ruby and fisted them in his hand. The sharp edges of the gem pierced painfully through his skin but Arthur did not care. He was too shocked to conclude that one of the people he trusted the most had killed his father.

The doors then burst open. Merlin and the Knights of Camelot came bustling inside. The former, after taking in the scene in front of him, gasped loudly.

"The Knights of Cenred already infiltrated the nearby village, sire," Sir Leon quietly reported, hesitant whether it was the good time to say this or not. "The… servants are already ushering most of the people inside."

Another loud bang from the outside seemed to snap Arthur off his mourning stupor. Slowly, he turned his gaze towards his knights, neglecting the fact that there were tearstains on his face. He clenched his hands and hardened his jaw.

He must honor his father's death. He must do everything that he could to save Camelot and its people. Although the grief was still raw and overwhelming, he knew that there were important matters at hand.

With a purposeful march, he then ushered his knights to follow him out in order to face their enemies and protect Camelot.

* * *

Fire danced in the beautiful eyes of Morgause as Cenred watched the High Priestess summon another fireball. It hurtled dangerously towards one of the pillars of the castle and it gave way without any restraint.

The king smiled victoriously, already seeing that the once formidable Camelot was slowly crumbling down.

His eyes then caught a sudden movement from above. At the top of the battlements stood Prince Arthur himself, flanked by his lanky manservant and his knights. His smile then turned into a cruel smirk and he lifted his hand, halting the movement of his immortal soldiers.

Turning to Morgause's questioning gaze, he gestured above and caught sight of Arthur, too. The Prince then turned around and walked, a silent agreement passing between them.

"I believe he wants to meet us first, my dear Morgause," Cenred said, offering his hand. The High Priestess placed her hand on top of his and together, they walked inside the unguarded castle doors while all destructions around them ceased.

They were in the Council Chamber of Doom. At the middle of the whole group was Prince Arthur himself, his face twisted in what Cenred could understand as unadulterated loathing with an underlying grief. This prompted his smirk to widen.

"I heard from a little bird that your father died," Cenred said, bowing mockingly. "My condolences, Prince Arthur."

The sound of an unsheathing sword resounded in the strangely silent chamber. Cenred was not surprised that Arthur's sword was pointed directly at him, the said Prince's sword hand trembling terribly due to unsuppressed anger.

"_Do not_," Arthur coldly stated through gritted teeth, "mock me, Cenred."

His manservant grabbed his arm and pulled him away. Arthur yielded unwillingly and took a step back, his sword hand falling limply back at the side. Cenred had watched this little exchange with amusement, surprised that Arthur was following the orders of a lowly servant.

Before he could utter an insult, another person arrived in the Council Chamber and stood beside Morgause. Without taking his eyes off the Prince, he knew that Morgana had arrived. The way Arthur's eyes hardened and his mouth twisted into a small scowl was enough proof that the traitor had arrived.

"Why are you doing this, Morgana?" Arthur then asked, his voice thick with betrayal and confusion. Cenred finally tore his eyes away from Arthur to look at the lady. He lifted an eyebrow at the obvious malicious smirk stretched widely on his face.

When Morgause told him that Morgana was their best ally and weapon against Camelot, he had doubts. He had heard all about the King's ward and from what he had gathered, she was one of the purest, if not _the _purest, women that had ever graced the floors of Camelot. Thus, it thoroughly surprised him when Morgana was willing to betray the very same kingdom that took her in. What surprised him more was the fact that she was Morgause's half-sister.

Seeing the sinister smirk now on her face reminded him of Morgause's expression sometimes. Tonight, he finally believed that Morgana Pendragon was at their side.

"Surprised, my dear _brother_?" Morgana asked.

Cenred relished at the look of surprise and confusion on Arthur's face. Another thing that he discovered through the sisters was that Morgana was actually Uther's daughter. He still remembered how his castle was almost destroyed due to the uninhibited power that the angered witch released. It was an interesting revelation, but it was also the reason why Morgana's desire for vengeance intensified.

"My father took care of you," Arthur murmured, anguished and mournful.

Something dangerous flashed in Morgana's eyes and Cenred reckoned that the only thing that was keeping Morgana from lashing viciously at the unsuspecting prince was her patience.

"And that _father _of yours took the life of a lot of innocent beings," Morgana spat back. Her hands were already fisted at her sides, angry tremors overtaking her form. "He killed _my _people."

A look of confusion crossed on Arthur's face. And then, much to his surprise, the lady raised her arm and blasted a spell. The Prince's manservant was quick, much to Cenred's amusement. He was able to knock Arthur off from his position and pinned him down on the floor as Morgana's dangerous spell hit an unsuspecting Knight of Camelot.

The remaining knights drew their swords and cautiously stepped forward. Beside him, Morgause released an incredulous chuckle before raising her hand and started blasting her magic, too.

"Finally, I will claim my rightful place in the throne, Arthur," Morgana exclaimed amidst the chaos. "Now, you must watch as your beloved Camelot bow down to me."

* * *

Merlin desperately dodged a sword slashed his way. He fell on the ground and hastily lifted his feet to kick the opposing knight, who then toppled on the ground and clutched its painful stomach.

Beside him was a furious Arthur, slashing and thrusting with vengeance and anger. Merlin was afraid that if he at least came in front of him, he, too, would be attacked by Arthur, ally or enemy be damned.

They had soon walked outside the castle, already fighting in the town square. There were still civilians being rushed inside, their shouts of fear and cries of pain ringing in Merlin's ears. A child suddenly fell beside his feet, wailing loudly while calling out for his mother. Without any second thoughts, Merlin scooped the child into his arms and rushed inside. He passed the boy into the arms of one servant, who then instantly walked inside the temporary safety walls of the citadel.

The Knights of Cenred were increasing and he long discovered that they were not killed by a mere slash of sword or a pierce of a flaming arrow. Merlin concluded that magic was behind the seemingly formidable and immortal soldiers; therefore, making them a dangerous opponent.

"_Forþ fleoge_," he whispered, blasting off a lurking knight behind the unsuspecting Prince.

A lot of their knights were slowly dying due to the enemies' invulnerability. Merlin was also starting to notice that Arthur was getting unfocused; his irrationality was making him reckless, therefore making him more vulnerable to getting injured or worse, _dying_.

'_This will not do,' _the young warlock told himself as he darted forward and grabbed both of Arthur's arms. The Prince trashed around, even threatening to behead Merlin for stopping him, but all of them fell into deaf ears. With his mind set, Merlin dragged the struggling Arthur inside the castle and sought for Gaius.

He found him in the temporary infirmary, flitting from one bed to another to cure another injured knight. The air was thick with sweat and blood and Merlin had to stop himself from gagging.

"Unhand me, Merlin!" Arthur thundered.

Merlin scowled at the stubborn Prince and pushed him away. Thankfully, Arthur's sudden outburst had caught Gaius attention for he was now meandering through the scattered cots in order to get to their sides. Guinevere also followed and Merlin was thankful that her presence seemed to somehow calm down the infuriating Prince.

"They're invincible, Gaius," Merlin gasped, wiping some sweat that had formed on his brow. "Not a mere sword or arrow can kill them at all."

Gaius licked his lips and passed a salve to Gwen, who then immediately rubbed them on Arthur's injuries.

"I have this inkling that magic is behind this," the Court Physician said. Merlin earnestly nodded to concur. "This will not do. If we continued to stay here, we will die."

"We must leave," Merlin bluntly said, turning his gaze down at the Prince.

Arthur growled and scooted away from Gwen's gentle hands. "I'd be _damned _if I leave this kingdom," he barked, immediately standing from the cot he was sitting. "I must stay here, Merlin." He furiously pointed a finger at the door. "They killed my father. They hurt my people. They must _pay_."

Merlin sighed through his nose and calmly placed a hand on Arthur's shoulder. He forced Uther's son to sit once again on the cot to knock some sense into his mind.

"I know you are angry and grieving, Arthur," Merlin said. He watched as pain flickered on Arthur's eyes, quickly replaced by a vengeance that could not be satisfied unless his goal was achieved. "But you are thinking irrationally now. You act recklessly and fight furiously, blinded by your anger and grief. Don't you understand? You can get _killed_."

"I'd die for my father and my kingdom," Arthur said with so much passion.

To the surprise of the three, Guinevere suddenly walked in between Merlin and Arthur and slapped the Prince soundly on his cheeks. Merlin's eyes almost bulged out from his sockets, but he knew that his surprise was nowhere near Arthur's.

Anger filled Arthur's eyes, but then, Gwen bent down and pulled him flush into her chest, silently sobbing on his shoulder.

"Listen to Merlin, for goodness' sake!" the infuriated maidservant claimed. "Camelot does not need a reckless Prince. Camelot needs a _savior_." She slowly pulled away from Arthur and placed a gentle hand on his smarting cheek. "Arthur, Camelot needs _you_. Don't let your selfishness blind you from doing the right thing."

"We must retreat for now," Merlin quickly added, seeing that Arthur was starting to take in all the sensible things that they were saying. "Give up Camelot" – Arthur started – "for _now_. Their soldiers are invincible; if we fight them off, we might be dead before we could even claim back your throne. We must flee and plan before attacking and completely saving Camelot."

Arthur was silent for a while, before he took a deep breath and stared straight into Merlin's eyes.

"I'm listening."

* * *

Hermione bristled, seeing that the container of fresh water was slowly dwindling in supply. She turned around, a bucket in hand, and ran towards Gaius' side.

"Gaius, there's no more water supply," she gushed out, her cheeks flushed with exhaustion and her brows already sweating due to the unimaginable heat in the temporary infirmary. "I'm going to the well to get some."

"It's dangerous," Gaius exclaimed, latching a wrinkled hand on her forearm. Hermione slightly glared at him, her mind already made up, before she shrugged his hand off and ran outside the castle. Gaius' calls for her to stop fell into deaf ears and soon, his voice was drowned down by the sudden overwhelming sound of chaos outside the citadel.

Things were alit with fire, the air was filled with the smell of blood, sweat, and smoke, the night was filled with terrified screams and anguished cries. Hermione stopped for a moment and reeled in remembrance, the thought of Hogwarts once again overcoming her senses.

She could already feel the telltale signs of her nervous breakdown but she desperately pushed it away.

'_Not now. Not now,' _she chanted inside her head, gritting her teeth as she hid behind a flaming barrel when a Knight of Essetir passed by. She then shot up from her hiding place and quickly ran towards the well.

Suddenly, a knight was in front of her, his sword pointed directly at her heart. "_Forþ fleoge_," she exclaimed, her eyes turning gold and the knight blasting away from her. She thanked the gods that she started reading more about attacking spells rather than medicinal ones.

More knights flaunted in front of her and she hastily blasted them away with magic. Adrenaline was pumping loudly in her ears, and although the symptoms of her breakdown were now dissipated, her breathing was still erratic and her senses were heightened in case of an incoming attacker.

Finally, she reached the well and she started gathering as many water as she could. The thought that many people were dying inside made her work faster.

Just then, her war-heightened senses tingled and she ducked just in time as a knight almost pierced a sword straight at her back. A soft shriek escaped from her lips and she pushed him away, desperately grabbing the full bucket on her side and dousing him with water for a distraction. Hermione took advantage of the temporary surprise of the knight and sprang to her full height. She almost blasted him away, when a sword suddenly pierced him at his back.

Hermione, already knowing that they could not be killed, took the time to blast the knight off.

"How in God's name did that happen?" a familiar voice reached her ears and she sobbed.

"Gwaine!" she cried in relief, throwing her arms around her savior and holding him tight.

"What are you doing here?" he hissed, pulling Hermione away from him.

"I-I'm getting fresh water for the injured inside," she said, gesturing at the pails. Upon seeing that one was emptied due to her attack to the fallen knight, Hermione hastily walked towards the well once again and started filling up the bucket up to the brim.

Now with Gwaine as her companion, their journey back to the castle was much quicker. He was holding a sword and warding them off, constantly grumbling in frustration upon seeing that his hits were useless against them.

"They're formidable," Hermione exclaimed amidst the chaos. "Mere swords nor arrows cannot kill them."

Gwaine did his very best to distract them until they reached the temporary safety confines of the castle walls. The two hastily ran towards the temporary infirmary, only to see that Gaius, Gwen, Merlin, and Arthur were already gathered in a far corner of the room, talking softly in hushed tones.

"What did I miss?" Gwaine cheekily asked, announcing their arrival.

Merlin's eyes landed on his friend and he exclaimed a shout of surprise. "Gwaine!" he exclaimed. "You came back."

"I told you he is the type that is worth dying for," Gwaine said, gesturing his hands towards a confused Prince. "When I heard about what happened to Camelot, I ran here without any hesitations."

"What's happening?" Hermione then asked, directing all of their attentions to her. She awkwardly placed the bucketful of water beside her feet and frowned at their looks.

"We're planning to leave," Gwen softly told her, grasping Hermione's hands for comfort. "They're too strong, Hermione. We're afraid that they will kill us, especially Arthur." Hermione noticed how the Prince's jaw clenched. "We must flee and _plan_. For now, we want to give up Camelot to Morgana."

Hermione nodded, thoughtfully biting her bottom lip. It was a sound plan. Although one might view this as an indication of cowardice, they all knew that they were defenseless against the immortal knights until they discovered a way to kill them all. It would be stupid and suicidal if they all stayed in Camelot to continue fighting in vain.

"We're leaving now," Merlin murmured, prompting her gaze to land on him. "All _six _of us."

"I must stay," Gaius offered, shaking his head. He forlornly looked at the injured patients that he had and sighed. "I must stay here and cure them; else, they would die."

"No," Arthur interjected. "Morgana knows you're in our side. She will kill you without any second thoughts."

An idea came into Hermione's mind and she licked her strangely dry lips before saying, "I'll stay then."

"_No_," Merlin said too hastily. The brunette sadly smiled, already predicting his protests.

"Listen to me," she said, lowering her voice and leaning closer to the group. "I am fairly new to this kingdom and before Morgana succumbed to evil, we were actually friends. I can stay here, spy here, and cure the patients, while lying to Morgana that I am on her side. Gwen is too risky; she already knows about Prince Arthur's… _well_."

She took a deep breath and straightened her back, all of her Gryffindor courage once again resurfacing. "You need an ally in Camelot," she continued. "I will try my best to infiltrate and listen to their plans. Perhaps, I might even discover the reason why their knights are immortal."

She turned her eyes at the furious Merlin and repeated, "I'm staying here."

"_No_," the young warlock said, louder this time. "It's too dangerous."

"She is right," Gaius softly offered, looking apologetically at Merlin. The manservant looked betrayed and he scowled, crossing his arms.

"Don't be too difficult, Merlin," Hermione exclaimed in exasperation. "Go and take Arthur and the others into hiding. I'll stay behind and pretend to be at Morgana's side."

"No," Merlin repeated, this time beseechingly. "It's too dangerous. Morgana might…" A look of horror appeared on his face. "_No_."

Hermione sighed through her nose, already predicting this kind of attitude from the manservant. "How many times do I have to tell you don't patronize me, you infuriating servant?" she snapped, much to the surprise of the others. She growled, grabbed his neckerchief and crashed her lips against his for a furious kiss.

It ended too soon, but both of them were already panting. Merlin's cheeks were flushed but his eyes were stormy. Beside her, Arthur's jaw was slightly dropped, Gwen and Gwaine's eyes almost popped out from their socket, and Gaius was shaking his head in slight exasperation.

"I can take care of myself," Hermione whispered, slowly retrieving her hand back to her side. Merlin's jaw tightened and he looked away. "You know that I can."

A loud bang and terrified screams filled the castle and Arthur jumped to his feet. "There's no time," he exclaimed, clutching his sword tightly. "We must leave."

He quickly ushered Gwen, Gwaine and Gaius to move in front of him.

"Merlin!" Arthur ordered.

A myriad of emotions appeared on Merlin's face and he glared petulantly at Hermione. The brunette, on the other hand, looked up at him helplessly, before Arthur dragged the unwilling Merlin away from the castle.

Soon, Hermione found herself alone in the sea of injured people and she swallowed.

Time to put her plan into action.

* * *

Morgana stared outside her window, a satisfied smirk stretched on her beautiful face.

The chaos that was happening around was satisfying; it turned out that the Cup of Life had done its job after all. Even though a lot of people from Camelot were getting injured due to the attacks, none of Cenred's men were injured or killed.

'_Soon, Camelot will succumb to me,' _she thought triumphantly to herself.

Five cloaked figures suddenly caught her eyes and she almost pressed her face towards the window, certain that it was Arthur and some of his friends fleeing away. The anger bubbled at the pit of her stomach. She wanted Arthur to be in Camelot, watching as his people finally bowed down to her and accepted her as the rightful queen.

But then, she considerably calmed down. Her idiotic half-brother might be a coward, now fleeing away from the chaos in Camelot, but she knew that his love for Camelot was monumental. Soon, he would be back, and Morgana would be able to kill him right in front of his beloved subjects.

The thought brought the smirk back on her face and she straightened, a soft sigh escaping from her lips.

Through the reflection of her window, she saw her door creak open. She turned around, slightly surprised to see Hermione of Hogwarts bustling inside, a humbled look on her sweet, pretty face.

"Lady Morgana," she greeted, bowing down earnestly. A look of utmost respect was seen on her face and she slowly walked towards the powerful sorceress. "I chose to stay by your side."

The sorceress raised an eyebrow, surprised by her declaration. "Will you promise to be loyal to me?" she softly asked.

The brunette blinked her large, doe-like eyes and gently smiled at her. "I promise with all of my heart," she whispered.

Morgana matched her smile and sauntered closer to the brunette, opening her arms and enveloping the maidservant into her arms. "Thank you," she whispered softly into her ear. She felt Hermione shiver from her breath and instinctively, Morgana's hold on her tightened.

Through the window, Morgana could see her reflection again. A glare and a sneer stared back at her and she casually schooled her emotions, a sweet smile then replacing her hostile expressions.

'_You want to play this game?' _Morgana softly asked to herself, pulling away from the brunette to smile 'gratefully' at her. _'Then so be it.'_

* * *

Hermione stood at the back of the throne when Morgana came inside, dressed beautifully for what she deemed as a special day for her.

The brunette's eyes warily scanned the whole Hall of Ceremonies, seeing that there were only Morgause, Cenred, and some of his immortal knights present in the room. What surprised her, though, was Geoffrey of Monmouth's presence in the room, who was waiting right in front of the room for Morgana's arrival.

The said lady then walked through the Hall of Ceremonies, a small, evil smirk plastered on her face.

After Arthur and the other's flight, Camelot finally succumbed to Morgana's power. She declared to the whole of Camelot, the people trembling with fear and anguish, that today, she would be crowned Queen of Camelot. That today, Camelot was hers.

The remaining knights of Camelot were captured and brought to the dungeons. Hermione actually thought they were the first people that would be killed, but Morgana had this sudden desire of making them bow down to her, too. Hence, she kept them in the dungeons and tortured them until they relented to Morgana's wishes.

Morgana finally reached the front of the room and Hermione looked straight ahead, not wanting to catch Morgana's eyes in fear that her expression would betray her. Her fists were already shaking with suppressed anger and she had to bite her bottom lip in order not to scowl.

A sudden hush then resounded in the whole room once Geoffrey of Monmouth approached the smirking lady, King Uther's crown clutched tightly in his hand.

"By the power vested in me, I crown thee Morgana Pendragon, Queen of Camelot," Sir Geoffrey declared, carefully placing the crown on top of Morgana's head. The newly appointed queen then sat down on her throne while the immortal knights and the other people inside the Throne Room reverently bowed down to the queen.

Disgusted with herself, Hermione willed herself to also bow down to the queen, the promise of helping Arthur claim his rightful place in the throne echoing loudly in her heart.

* * *

**A/N: So, end of chapter! What do you think? Do tell me in your reviews? :D **

**That's it for now. I'll update again on Monday!**

**With love,  
****WickedlyAwesomeMe**


	21. The Great Escape

**Disclaimer: I only own the idea of weaving Hermione into the BBC Merlin plotline and some characters you probably do not recognize.**

* * *

**A/N: Hi, here's chapter twenty-one! I'm posting this chapter earlier than the supposed schedule because I'm so darn tired and I have this hunch I'll be sleeping early today. **

**I have nothing much to say, seeing that I have three quizzes on major subjects tomorrow and I haven't really studied that well yet. **

**So yeah, read and then I highly encourage you to review afterwards! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-One: The Great Escape**

* * *

Her footsteps seemed to alarm the immortal knights, but Hermione held her head high and kept her resolve. If she wanted to do this plan of hers smoothly, then there was no room for fear or anxiety.

She lifted her chin and tightened her grip on the plate she was holding while descending down the stairs towards the dungeons. One of the immortal knights already drew his sword out and menacingly pointed it towards the brunette.

With a sigh, and a silent curse for their constant vigilance (_'Oh, Moody will be proud,' _she told to herself), she finally stepped down the last steps of the stairs and gestured at the food on her plate.

"Let me through," she calmly ordered. "I brought food for the prisoner."

One of Cenred's knights sneered. "We were under strict orders to never allow anyone to visit the prisoner except the Queen Morgana and Morgause."

"I was ordered by the _Queen Morgana _to bring this food, all right?" she snapped, annoyed at their obedience. "No need to be so rude."

She saw the hesitant looks that the immortal knights shared. Hermione once again sighed exasperatedly through her nose. "Listen, I was also under the strict orders to bring this food to the prisoner by the queen. We don't want her to infuriate now, do we?" she asked, raising an eyebrow to further prove her point.

The immortal knight bristled and gradually placed his sword back into its sheath. Hermione bit her cheeks to stop herself from smiling triumphantly and followed the knight as he led her deeper into the dark dungeons.

The smell and the ambiance instantly hit her and warily, she remembered her same, old prison cell back in the Castle of Fyrien. An unwanted shiver ran down through her spine and she had to take deep, calming breaths to keep her nerves at bay.

Finally, they arrived at their destination. Inside, an exhausted, yet spiteful Sir Leon stayed and he eyed the new arrival with wariness in his eyes.

The guard then stopped Hermione for a while and grabbed the plate from her. Hermione bit back a protest as the immortal knight inspected the food. When he saw nothing, he sneered and harshly gave it back to Hermione.

He then opened the prison cell and ushered Hermione inside. Tight-lipped, she turned back at the knight and said, "Leave us."

With a defeated sigh, the immortal knight left, leaving Hermione and Sir Leon alone.

Hesitantly, Hermione looked back at the furious knight and stepped forward. "I brought you food," she whispered, but was stopped when Sir Leon raised his right hand.

"Leave," he spat, eyeing Hermione with disgust.

The brunette worried her bottom lip and took a cautious step forward. "Listen, Sir Leon, I - "

"You don't have to explain," he said, tiredly rubbing the bridge of his nose. "You made your choice. You chose your side. You wanted to _live_." He lightly glared at Hermione and scowled. "And here I thought you were different, Hermione. I thought your loyalty lies to the king, who took you in, gave you work, and provided you shelter."

Hermione scowled in annoyance and purposefully walked a few more steps forward. "Would you just shut up and listen to me?" she furiously whispered, darting furtive looks at the knights outside the prison cell. One of them was already eyeing them suspiciously and Hermione suck a deep breath, returning her gaze back at the Knight of Camelot. A dumbfounded look was seen on his face, surprised with Hermione's sudden outburst, and Hermione knew that she already have his full attention.

"I volunteered myself to stay behind to spy on Morgana," she continued under her breath. She was afraid that her voice was too soft for Sir Leon to hear, but seeing that his eyes had widened and his jaw dropped was enough indication that he had perfectly heard her. "It's been two weeks now and I think I already have enough information to relay onto Prince Arthur and the others."

Once again darting a quick glance towards the direction of the guards, Hermione slipped her hand inside her blouse and pulled out what looked like a prison key. Gingerly, she placed it underneath the loaf of bread and offered it to Sir Leon.

"Meet me at the edge of the forest once twilight comes," she hurriedly whispered.

"I…" Sir Leon started, blinking rapidly down at the key to his freedom. He clutched the plate and remorsefully looked at Hermione. "Thank you and I apologize for my earlier rant."

She waved her hand flippantly and offered him a small smile. "It just convinced me more that you were the best choice to save from this godforsaken kingdom," she added. She then cleared her throat and schooled her features. She gave him a cold, curt nod and turned around. The immortal knight then escorted her outside until she was at the foot of the stairs.

Hermione pursed her lips and hurriedly walked up the stairs, knowing that soon, a smile would blossom on her lips.

Finally, she could escape.

* * *

Up above Sir Leon's cell, through a small window that allowed at least some sunlight to stream through, stood Morgana and Morgause, their eyes glinting in the dark as they watched the exchange between the Knight of Camelot and not-so-surprisingly Morgana's maidservant, Hermione of Hogwarts.

"I'm surprised she had only done this now," Morgana quietly spat, disdain marring her beautiful face. "I've been wondering whether her actions in the past had merely been act or real."

She then turned to her amused half-sister and frowned.

"Your maidservant is brave, Morgana," she commented, straightening up and hooking her arm with her sister. "It's a shame that her loyalty does not lie to you. We could have used some sheer bravery at times like this."

Morgana waved a dismissive hand and together with Morgause, they walked back to the Throne Room. "What must I do to her, sister?" the queen asked, looking thoughtfully at the High Priestess of the Old Religion. "Must I dispatch her? Imprison her?"

To her surprise, the sorceress shook her head. "Let her run back to your brother," she said with a slight smirk on her face. "We can actually use her to lead us to where Arthur and his companions are hiding, Morgana."

"Hmm…" Morgana merely stated as she retrieved back her arm and walked towards her throne. She sat down, a contented smile on her face, as she looked all over the room with satisfaction in her heart.

It had been exactly two weeks now ever since she claimed the throne of Camelot and became its Queen. Surprisingly, Arthur had not yet come back, which made her slightly worried. Morgause assured her that whatever Uther's son was brewing, they could still defend themselves and keep Morgana's position as the queen.

Within those two weeks, too, Morgana was able to slowly get the loyalty of most of the people of Camelot. Although she knew that fear was instigated in their hearts, prompting them to obey, she was still glad to see that they were already bowing down to her sovereignty. The only problem that she actually had were the Knights of Camelot, most especially led by the stubborn Sir Leon. Their loyalties could not be swayed and Morgana swore that if a day more or two and they had not given up their loyalty to the king, then she would not hesitate but mercilessly torture them and eventually kill them.

Her thoughts were then interrupted when the doors opened and in came the King of Essetir. An unwanted sneer grew on her face as she warily watched him approach Morgause. Why her sister still kept him was beyond her. Uther was finally dead, Camelot had already fallen, and Morgana was finally Queen. His services were already not needed and Morgana was only waiting for the right time until her sister deemed it right to dispatch the said king.

"My queen," he politely bowed down to her before strolling towards Morgause. "My dear Morgause, although I am happy that Morgana already became queen, I am frankly getting impatient. Where is your promised share for overthrowing Camelot?"

Morgana watched with disgust as her sister seductively walked towards the King. Lust immediately filled the eyes of Cenred and he raked his eyes all over Morgause's body, devouring her with just one look.

"Cenred," Morgause whispered, daintily placing a finger underneath the king's chin. "Must you be persistent? Patience, my dear."

The High Priestess then leaned closer to the King. Morgana rolled her eyes and looked away, not pleased by the obvious flirtations right in front of her eyes.

But just then, a hairsbreadth away, Morgause paused and smiled sweetly at the King of Essetir. "_þín sáwol willan forsogen _**[1]**," Morgause whispered.

Horror appeared on Cenred's face as he released a strangled cry. The life of him was drained out and he gurgled, face turning white and dry once Morgause's spell had its full effect on the King. Soulless, Cenred stared unblinkingly at the High Priestess. With a small smirk at her work, Morgause roughly pushed the dead king on the ground and turned away from him.

"I am amazed, Morgause," Morgana exclaimed, staring down at Cenred's lifeless form with a smirk.

"Our goals had been achieved," the powerful sorceress callously replied. "His services had been done. We don't need him anymore."

Morgana nodded in agreement. "My thoughts exactly," she answered back.

"Now, I must put that tracking spell on that traitorous maidservant of yours," Morgause said, smiling up at her sister. "We have more work to do, Morgana."

"Of course, sister," the queen replied as she rose up from her throne and joined her sister.

* * *

They had been in this cave for roughly a few days already and Merlin was slowly going insane.

He was tucked uncomfortably on one corner of the cave away from his other companions. Gwaine had announced a while ago that he would be gathering some lumber for their fire tonight. Judging from the scrumptious smell inside the dark and dreary cavern, Gaius was already cooking their luncheon. Arthur and Gwen were probably somewhere in the cave and Merlin did not have the heart to move around and chose to just sit down at the corner and, well, _brood_.

First and foremost, they still had no idea how to defeat the immortal knights of Cenred. Spending days in this cave, hiding and trying their best to come up with a plan, had been an unfruitful one and Merlin could already see how his companions were slowly starting to grow restless. Arthur was starting to be grumpier and moodier, constantly murmuring to himself that they must go back to Camelot now or else it might be too late already.

Gaius, ever the voice of reason, would reassure Arthur that things would turn out well in the end if they have patience.

'_Patience,' _Merlin sneered, burying his face at the crook of his arms. He released a soft, strangled sigh and closed his eyes, willing the insanity of worry to leave his system and latch on to another person. Probably Gwaine, because his pathetic attempt to make this situation lighter was starting to annoy the magic out of him.

He scrunched up his face as he remembered _her _again and his heart silently clenched with the thought that something bad had already happened to Hermione.

He still could not believe that she willingly volunteered herself to stay behind, spy on Morgana and cure the injured while he was here, running away like a _bloody _coward. And to think this was his brilliant idea! The thought of her, battered and bloodied inside a prison cell always managed to creep inside his mind during ungodly hours of the day, depriving him from the sleep that he must have to prepare for a sudden attack.

"_She will be all right, mate,_" Gwaine constantly told him with a usual pat on his shoulder.

"_I believe in her, you know,_" Gwen told him softly whenever she spotted him brooding in one of the corners.

"_She can take care of herself_," Gaius always exclaimed with that usual roll of his eyes whenever Merlin would have a fit. "_It's Hermione, Merlin. You know that she can._"

'_Of course, I know,' _he thought with dark scowl and he shifted on his seat. His scowl darkened and he shot a glare at the rocky ground, already feeling his backside numbing due to the pressure that he was exerting.

He knew that Hermione was brave, that she was capable of taking herself, that she could still live despite being a spy for the powerful sorceress. But that did not stop him from worrying himself sick, thinking about her every day and night, every meal and slumber, every breath and blink, every walk and sit, every minute and second.

He was starting to get hopeless, of her running away from Morgana and searching for them that is. Once again, it had been days; therefore, Morgana's evil ways might probably already reach the very outskirts of Camelot. Although she was not as powerful as Morgause yet, Morgana was very intelligent and it would only be a matter of days before she realized that Hermione's loyalty does not lie on her.

"_Why don't you try it sometimes? You know, become hopeful_?"

His eyes gradually softened upon remembering her words.

"_It might get you out of the toughest situations in the future, Merlin. _Trust me._" _

Merlin remembered that she had uttered those words to him jokingly, but he had no idea that he could remember it, hang on to it, and _believe _it during one of his toughest situations.

'_Hermione and her magic,' _he thought, a small smile now flitting on his face. Merlin had no idea how she did it. How she could calm him down just by her mere words and touch. How she could fluster him by a mere smile and laugh. How she could make him worry too much for her. How she could make him happy by just being… _there_.

He always believed that there was something different about her. Something that no normal being that he knew possessed. She was special, and he wondered if those abilities that she was able to do to him was something _magic_.

His thoughts then strayed on the last time she had talked to her. Her eyes had lit up with defiance, adamantly protesting when he refused to let her stay. Her cheeks had reddened with stubbornness and her hands kept on clenching and unclenching; he always thought if she had wanted to punch him or not. Her hair became frizzier than normal, perhaps because of her annoyance at him and she was, well, _beautiful_.

He lifted his fingers and thoughtfully rubbed his lips. She had kissed him, _again_, and he knew it was to shut him up or perhaps even persuade him more. After all, she had been successful the first time. But there was something different about her kiss this time that he could not put a finger on. It was furious, even desperate, and it left him breathless than the first time she had done it. A blush grew as he remembered her teeth daintily nibbling his bottom lip before kissing him full on the mouth once again. There was this growing ache inside of him; something that he swore would only be alleviated if he had _more._

Before he knew it, it was done.

Before he knew it, he was here.

Merlin had this inkling that if she were to see him like this, brooding and so unlike himself, she would have a fit. She seemed awfully fond of reprimanding people, telling things what was right and what was wrong. And for her to see Merlin like this? He could already imagine the rant that she would spout out from that witty tongue of hers.

Slowly then, he stood up from his spot and walked into the cave. Gaius gave him a surprised glance, maybe because it was the first time he had chosen to stop brooding for the day. Gwen, who was surprisingly helping Gaius in making their meal, shook her head at him with a smile, a knowing look on her face.

Merlin rolled his eyes at them and looked away, only for his eyes to land on another brooding lump tucked away at the farthest corner in the cave.

Somehow, he grew ashamed of himself. Although his problems were understandable, Arthur's pain had been greater.

He mentally berated himself as he sauntered towards the silent Prince and sat down beside him. Arthur did not give any indication that he noticed Merlin's presence and continued to blankly stare at nowhere.

The young sorcerer made himself more comfortable on the cave floor and sighed, knowing that there would be another lengthy silence to follow.

To his utter surprise, Arthur broke the silence.

"Tell me honestly, Merlin," the Prince murmured, his eyes looking down on the rocky ground. "Had I been stupid?"

Merlin bit back a joke. Usually, he would have cajoled, make things lighter and less gloomy. But now looking at Arthur's face, he knew that his master must release the bottled up emotions in his system to do him some good.

"You were deceived, Arthur," he finally replied. "_We _were all deceived."

"I just…" Arthur paused and took a deep breath, closing his eyes and allowing the side of his head to lean against the cold wall. "I can't believe that Morgana was able to do that to me. To my father…" His breath hitched at the mention of his deceased father and Arthur visibly swallowed, turning his face away from Merlin.

Merlin wondered if hiding the truth about Morgana's intentions was the right thing all along. He wondered if it would save Arthur from the pain that he was currently feeling. He wondered if it would still be able to save King Uther and ultimately Camelot.

But it was too late now for regrets. Things had happened and all they could do now was to reclaim Camelot back.

"Change is inevitable," Merlin continued, absentmindedly playing with the dirt on the floor. "There are too many _evil _going around us, Arthur. Even the purest and bravest can be corrupted by it, you know. It just so happens that Morgana's way of thinking became twisted. H-her heart succumbed to the dark because of her personal feelings against King Uther."

He clamped his mouth shut, uncertain whether his words had made sense at all. Sometimes, he would just blabber out words without meaning to, bringing him into danger and embarrassment.

"I'll be king soon, Merlin," Arthur whispered back, his voice barely a whisper. "Do you think I will be a great leader?"

Merlin was dumbfounded by the obvious vulnerability and doubt in Arthur's voice. The Prince had always been an overconfident and arrogant presence in Merlin's life. To see him now insecure of his qualities was somehow unsettling, albeit refreshing.

The young warlock found himself smiling when he uttered the next words to Arthur. "You are destined for greatness, sire," Merlin claimed, Kilgharrah's words echoing at the back of his mind. "Your love for Camelot and your intentions to bring peace for your kingdom will bring wonders, you know. All you need to do is to believe."

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, Hermione's words once again replaying in his thoughts. "Perhaps you just need to be hopeful," he told him. "It can bring you out of the toughest situations, Arthur."

Merlin then opened his eyes and looked back at the Prince, surprised at the amusement written all over his face.

"Sometimes I wonder if you are merely spouting nonsensical things or wise words, Merlin," he pointed out, a hint of jesting at the tone of his voice. Arthur sighed and shook his head. "You baffle me."

The young warlock nodded, having heard those words from the Prince countless times before.

"We should really start planning on claiming back Camelot," Arthur then proclaimed, surged with a sudden determination that startled Merlin. He looked down at Merlin and hesitantly licked his lips. "Are there any signs of Hermione yet?"

Upon hearing her name, Merlin slightly scowled. "It's been days, sire, but she still had not arrived," the manservant pointed out.

"She… she will be all right," Arthur softly said. His manservant's eyes widened at his master's reassurance. Among all of his companions, it was only Arthur that had not reassured him of Hermione's safety, seeing that he was too busy wallowing in his own emotions. To hear him now surprised him. "After all, you said it yourself before - when she says she can take care of herself, she really _can_."

Surprisingly, he found Arthur's words the most reassuring. Merlin smiled and nodded his head, completely agreeing with Arthur's words.

"Yes," he thought, remembering Hermione's determined look. "Yes, I believe she can."

* * *

Hermione frantically gathered her things and stuffed them inside a knapsack.

Tonight, she would flee, together with Sir Leon, and the adrenaline for their impending escape was pumping frantically in her heart. Her senses had heightened, her vigilance grew stronger. Once in a while, her eyes would dart furtively outside the window to see if there were any immortal knights patrolling outside.

Hermione already changed into breeches, a tunic, and travelling boots. She knew that she and Sir Leon would be travelling for a while and the itchy medieval dresses would only drive her insane while they find the Prince and the others.

Upon thinking about her other friends, hiding away in who-knows-where, she paused and sighed, a small smile now blooming on her lips. The information that she was able to gather were of extreme importance and she knew that it was the most vital thing that she had ever gathered from Morgana's meetings.

She had to be discreet, though. Queen Morgana was cautious and ruthless. One indication of treason would already land anyone to death. But years and years of planning and acting and hiding due to the looming Second War back in Hogwarts made Hermione used to these things. She managed to live through those two weeks of treachery, without being suspected by the queen.

Hermione then grabbed her red cloak from her bed and wore it over her body. She shouldered the knapsack and took another peek from her window. A passing immortal knight caught her eyes and she ducked down from the window. Counting exactly to ten, she slowly lifted her head up again.

The brunette then walked out of the house and ran without a glance back towards the edge of the forest. She hid a few times, used her magic at times, and distracted the Patrolling Knights often before she reached her destination.

Finally, she collapsed against a tree in an exhausted heap and she grinned triumphantly.

'_I'll find you,' _she promised. _'I swear I'll do.'_

Right there and then, she waited for Sir Leon's arrival.

* * *

His eyes never left the small, barred window on top of his prison cell. Sir Leon neglected the food given his way and ignored the mockeries and taunts. One thing only ran into his mind – he was going to escape today.

He could not believe that Hermione of Hogwarts was brave enough to be a spy for Morgana. He must admit, he felt betrayed, too. Although the brunette was fairly new, having stayed in Camelot for roughly three or four months, there was something about the maidservant that made her a pleasant presence in the kingdom. He thought that she was very kind, albeit a little peculiar for a medieval woman, but still, very kind.

He found himself respecting the woman more. For her to willingly risk her life to help Prince Arthur was something that only he could imagine to do. Her bravery was astounding that he found himself at awe when she ratted about her plan to him when she gave him the key.

'_Merlin must be proud,' _he thought to himself, quirking up a small smile. After all, the manservant was awfully besotted to the brunette.

The last rays of sunlight left his prison cell and Sir Leon knew it was time to escape.

Slowly, he shifted his eyes away from the barred window and scanned the room outside. No one was standing within his line of vision; he could hear constant guffaws and shouts from another side of the room, making him conclude that the immortal knights were probably entertaining themselves in this dingy room.

Sir Leon then pulled out the key that Hermione had given to him and slowly opened the prison door. He took a few steps forward and made a mental countdown. Once he reached 'one', one of the guards noticed that he was out of his prison cell and stood up in surprise, unsheathing his sword.

But Sir Leon was quicker. He kicked the other unsuspecting knight and stepped onto his hand. A loud cry escaped from the immortal knight's mouth and slightly distracted his other companion. The Knight of Camelot then ducked down just in time when the uninjured of the two thrust his sword forward. Leon then grabbed the sword of the fallen knight and pulled it out, quickly defending himself from the attacking other.

He knew he must leave soon if he wanted to escape. Cenred's knights were invincible and even though he had an extensive knowledge and skill for swordsmanship, it paled in comparison to the immortality that the Knights of Essetir possessed.

Sir Leon then quickly ran and defended himself as much as possible. To his relief, only his two prison guards had spotted him and were now chasing after him. A spur-of-the-moment decision to slip inside a dirty, smelly, and narrow alley saved him from the two knights.

He waited for a while since he could still hear their frantic footsteps. Finally, he peeked outside. Noticing that there was no one to see him, he finally fled, the edge of the forest already within his vision.

Back in the citadel, the warning bell already rang, signalling his escape. But Sir Leon was too far already, his destination already a few steps away. Hermione had already spotted him and she released a soft, strangled cry of relief.

Sir Leon finally reached her and brought her deep into the woods. It was probably the first place where the knights would seek and it was too dangerous for the two of them to continue waiting at the edge.

"Wear this," Hermione whispered, thrusting a peasant's garb into his hands. "Your attire will attract attention instantly."

While the knight changed, Hermione stood guard. He could still see her back while he changed and noticed with an amused smile that she was trembling. She was trying her hardest to continue to be brave, but the telltale signs of anxiety were already showing.

He finally finished changing and he hid his knight's uniform amidst a huge bush. His sword was clutched tightly on his right hand in case there was a surprise attack.

Beside him, Hermione released a muffled shriek. Out of reflex, he positioned his sword in front of the brunette and was able to clang against the attacking sword on time.

"Hermione!"

Sir Leon frowned in surprise and gradually lowered his sword.

Hermione blinked and squinted her eyes in the dark. With a relieved sigh, she shot forward and enveloped the man who turned out to be Guinevere's brother into a tight hug. "Elyan," she exclaimed, pulling away from the blacksmith.

"I heard about what happened to Camelot and I immediately came," he gravely said. He shifted his eyes towards Sir Leon and nodded to acknowledge him. "Where is my sister? Is Gwen all right?"

"She's with Arthur and the others now," Hermione assured. "Don't worry. I am positively sure that they're all right."

"We're escaping together from the immortal knights," Sir Leon further explained.

Elyan nodded and ushered them deeper into the woods. "I'll come with you," he determinedly declared. "God knows how much you need help."

Hermione smiled. "Thank you," she said breathlessly.

The trio then meandered through the forest, hoping to find their other companions.

* * *

"Your maidservant has finally escaped, Morgana," Morgause declared, her eyes gazing through a floating orb on her right palm.

The queen lazily stood up from her bed and walked towards her sister, sneering darkly at the image of Hermione together with Sir Leon and what looked like as Guinevere's brother, Elyan.

"I've already activated the tracking spell I placed on the girl," the High Priestess said. True to her words, the queen could already see a gold, bright trail that Hermione was leaving.

Smirking, Morgana then turned to her sister. "I think it is time to find my cowardly brother now, yes?" she softly asked.

Morgause's eyes glinted in the dark. "Of course, my dear sister," she said. "I'll alert some of the knights then. I would love to come with them and kill your brother myself."

Morgana nodded, her smirk widening. The magical sphere disappeared as Morgause turned around and left her room.

* * *

******[1] þín sáwol willan forsogen – Your soul will be sucked out/drained/drawn out.**

* * *

**A/N: END! So, how'd you like it? Tell me in your reviews! **

**Things are building up and next chapter will be **_**very **_**interesting. Let's just say that your... **_**hunger **_**for more Merlin/Hermione moments will be satisfied :D *wink* *wink* So do wait for my next update on Friday (or Thursday, whichever)! **

**That's it for now. Again, review! **

**With love,  
****WickedlyAwesomeMe**


	22. Excalibur

**Disclaimer: I only own the idea of incorporating Hermione into the world of Ancient Camelot and some characters you do not recognize :D**

* * *

**A/N: HI, here's chapter twenty-two! I updated early because I have a lot of things to do tomorrow, what with all the Christmas parties and whatnot. **

**So yeah, chapter twenty-two… in my opinion, I think you are in for a treat, hihi. I won't make this long anymore. Just read and then review. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Excalibur**

* * *

Merlin was jerked awake by a frantic Arthur.

One look at the Prince and he already knew.

They were found.

"Be quick," Arthur hissed while he stood up from the uncomfortable ground. His eyes quickly darted inside the cave and saw Gaius hastily packing all of the potions that he had brought in case of an injury. Guinevere, with unadulterated fear in her eyes, helped Gaius. Gwaine was standing guard at the opening of the cave, his sword pulled out and ready for battle. Arthur was already fully armoured and was seemingly waiting for Gwaine's signal.

"Come on," Gwaine furiously whispered and waved his left hand. Gaius and Gwen followed him first with Merlin and Arthur bringing the rear of the group. Merlin could distinctively hear the sound of hooves and the neighing of horses. Judging by the magnitude of the sound, he guessed that they had a lot of pursuers.

Arthur slightly bumped against him, urging him forward, and the manservant budged without any complaints. He lifted his blue eyes and scanned the ground above. The cave that they had chosen was buried and hidden from sight. Now that they were escaping from it, they were still fairly below the ground where Morgana's soldiers were trotting and looking for them.

The sudden sound of clanging of swords brought his attention back to his companions. Gwaine released a laugh and pounded the back of who turned out to be Sir Leon. Merlin's mouth gradually dried when his eyes flitted on Guinevere's brother.

And finally, Hermione.

Her warm, brown eyes immediately caught his and her face crumpled in sheer relief. Merlin found himself grinning widely it almost hurt and it took all of his willpower not to dash forward and envelop here into tight hug.

"Move," Arthur ordered, urging them forward.

They all changed places with now Arthur and Sir Leon bringing the front of the group. Gwaine and Elyan brought the rear while Gaius, Gwen, Hermione, and Merlin were stuck in the middle.

Their eyes constantly darted around, their senses heightened in case of a sudden attack. Merlin could already feel his magic bubbling underneath his skin, waiting to be unleashed.

"THERE THEY ARE!" a voice from above suddenly shouted. An arrow almost hit Gaius, but Merlin was able to push him away on time.

The immortal soldiers were already shooting arrows at their group and Arthur, frantic, shouted amidst the chaos for them to hide. Merlin saw Morgause together with their attackers and she was now constantly blasting spells. Gwaine exclaimed that the safest place to cover was directly below the attackers and they hastily rushed towards his side, shielding themselves from apparent danger.

They had a disadvantage here because they had to lift their heads in order to see their attacker. The blinding sunlight was hurting their eyes and was distracting them from fighting back. The immortal soldiers, on the other hand, brought bows and arrows with them and they could shoot at them whenever they like.

A sudden rumble almost knocked them off their feet. Merlin reckoned it must have been one of the effects of Morgause's magic.

And then, much to their suspicion, there was silence.

"Stay back," Arthur mouthed and slowly emerged out into the open. But Sir Leon grabbed his arm and shook his head.

"Let me do it," the knight whispered back. Reluctantly, Arthur pressed himself against the wall while Sir Leon cautiously walked out of the open.

His eyes scanned above and frowned when he saw nothing. Just then, a hurtling arrow pierced him straight on his leg and he gasped in pain. Gwaine and Elyan immediately came to his side and dragged him away, their swords waving wildly in the air in case another unsuspecting sword was thrown their way.

To their utter surprise, the immortal knight that had attacked Sir Leon fell down from the ravine with a loud cry. Eyes widened, they all frantically looked up and Merlin, unable to contain his joy, exclaimed a loud shout. "Lancelot!" he cried.

The said man smiled and inclined his head. "We heard about what happened in Camelot and we came to find you to help," he said, placing a hand on top of the shoulder of his companion. "This is Percival, and he pledged to help you, too."

He then pointed his sword towards what looked like to be a sloping ground. "Try to get up there as fast as possible while we distracted the guards. We spied a nearby abandoned castle a few feet away from this place and you can retire there to rest."

They all scrambled up without any questions. Arthur and the others with swords ushered the defenseless ones to walk right in front of them while they formed a u-shape around the group. Merlin purposely took a few steps back and walked beside Lancelot. One meaningful look to his friend made Lancelot order Percival to aid Arthur and the others.

"New tricks up your sleeve, yes?" Lancelot whispered, his sword pointing right in front of him.

Merlin did not answer him as he scanned the environment around him. Right in front, he spotted Morgause and some of the immortal knights, trotting furiously towards their group. Morgause had already raised her arm, ready to hurtle another blasting spell, but Merlin wordlessly stunned her and knocked her unconscious.

"Be quick," Lancelot whispered. "They're too many for us to handle."

He quickly scanned the place again and his eyes immediately caught the huge boulders that could serve as hindrances for the immortal knights. "_Cleof ahríes _**[1]**," he murmured. His irises turned gold while the boulders rumbled and ultimately fell down in front of the immortal knights and blocked their path.

Lancelot and Merlin looked behind them and saw that the group had already fled farther away from them. They immediately scrambled towards the group with relief in their hearts.

For now, they were safe.

* * *

They arrived in a ruined castle and Hermione couldn't help but admire the place.

Although there were cobwebs everywhere, the foundations of the castle were still upright and standing, supporting what was left of what looked like to be a Council Chamber. There were huge statues of kings, judging from the crowns on their head, as they all looked at them thoughtfully and authoritatively.

"This is the Castle of the Ancient Kings," Arthur murmured in disbelief. "This was once ruled by Camelot."

Hermione watched as the Prince sauntered farther into the room until he stopped, his eyes landing on what turned out to be a round table. Frowning, Hermione looked and upon closer inspection, there were Old English words carved on the stone table, words that were scratched or faded for her to read.

Arthur suddenly ushered all of them to take a place on the round table. Hermione found herself sitting in between Gaius and Guinevere, with Gwaine and Elyan sitting opposite her.

Mouth suddenly coming dry, Hermione suddenly realized what was beholding right in front of her.

King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table.

A small, disbelieving laugh escaped from her lips, her eyes wide as she stared at each and every person in the table. Gwaine was part of the Arthurian legend, and so were Percival and Elyan **[2]**. Her eyes then quickly flitted on the noblest knight, Lancelot and briefly, she looked back at Gwen, wondering how she felt about the said man.

Her musings were cut off when Arthur started to speak.

"Without each other, we would have not survived," Arthur declared, looking at each and every one of them squarely in their eyes. He then absentmindedly placed a hand on the round table and smiled. "Before, the Kings of Old believed in the equality of everyone in the castle; hence the round table where there are no corners, elongated lines, and sharp edges. It is fitting, is it not?"

He then lifted his eyes away from the round table. Determination now hardened his features as he slowly stood up from the table. "Morgana made Camelot perish under her reign for too long already. Tomorrow, I wish to reclaim what is rightfully mine. Are there anyone in this table who would like to join me?"

To Hermione's surprise, it was Lancelot who stood up first. "You taught me the values of being a knight, of the code that one must live up with," he murmured, his eyes intently gazing at the Prince. "You taught me justice and equality" – here he gestured around the table – " and you taught me to fight for freedom and the good of mankind. I believe in the world that you build."

Elyan stood next and the corners of his mouth was lifted up in a smile. "You saved me even though I was a commoner, a peasant, a _nobody_," he said. His gaze momentarily landed on his sister then back at the Prince. "It is time for me to repay my debt to you."

"I have fought alongside of you many times," Sir Leon then said, standing up from his seat. "There is no one else I'd rather serve than you, my lord."

Gwaine, with that easy smile of his, casually stood up from his seat and shrugged. "I doubt that we have a chance against them," he honestly declared. "But I wouldn't miss this for the world."

Lancelot's companion, one who introduced himself as Percival, stood mightily up and hardened is gaze at the Prince. "Your enemies are my enemies," he swore aloud. Hermione couldn't help the chuckle that escaped from her lips.

"I watched you grow, Arthur," Gaius then stated, standing up from his seat. His grandfatherly features somehow made Arthur smile. "I'm right here if you need an old man."

It was only her, Merlin, and Gwen who were seated. It did not surprise her when Gwen followed next, a knowing smile on her face. "I don't need to tell you, Arthur," she said, her voice laced with admiration and affections. "You already know my answer."

Hermione looked back at Merlin and noticed that he made no indication of following Guinevere. With a sigh, the brunette stood up from her seat and grinned widely at the Prince. "You took me in, gave me a job, and provided me a shelter. I'd like to repay it with my loyalty to you, Prince Arthur," Hermione said. Her smile then turned cheeky and she was somehow surprised herself when she winked audaciously. "And perhaps, there would be magical creatures along the way. You know who to go to."

Arthur unregally snorted while the other occupants in the round table chuckled in amusement.

All eyes then landed on the manservant and Arthur slightly scowled. "Merlin?" he asked threateningly.

"Oh, I don't know," the young manservant exclaimed flippantly.

"You have no choice and you know that, right?" Arthur asked.

The manservant chuckled and slowly stood up from his seat. "Of course I know," he answered back. Arthur's scowl gradually turned into a smile that matched Merlin's. Hermione was once again struck by the fact that Arthur and Merlin's relationship ran deeper than what she had originally thought. With that friendship of theirs, it would do wonders to the future of Camelot.

Arthur then asked Elyan, Lancelot, Percival, and Gwaine to kneel down in front of him while he brandished his sword.

"Arise, Sir Lancelot, Knight of Camelot," he ordered, placing his sword on his shoulders. Hermione's eyes widened, realizing that they were being knighted.

"Arise, Sir Gwaine, Knight of Camelot."

The brunette bit her bottom lip, willing herself not to cry. Something historical was unravelling in front of her, something she could only dream of, and now that it was in front of her? What must a bookworm do?

"Arise, Sir Elyan, Knight of Camelot. Arise, Sir Percival, Knight of Camelot."

The newly knighted men now stood in front of their Prince. Despite their normalcy, despite not having noble bloods running through their veins (except Gwaine, of course), Hermione reckoned that the title of a knight perfectly suited all of them.

"Tomorrow, when you fight," Arthur continued, looking at his men with pride. "You can stand tall and be proud that you are members of the noblest army the world has ever known."

To Hermione's horror, her hands moved on their own accord and started clapping for them. Arthur and the others stared at her amusedly and her frantic clapping faltered.

"I just… I thought," she blubbered, feeling her cheeks reddening with embarrassment. "It was the next best thing to do."

The knights laughed boisterously and applauded for themselves so that they would not embarrass the brunette further.

A small smile then grew on her face as she surveyed each and every faces in the room.

She still remembered the hesitation that she had when Dumbledore and Harry revealed to her about this dangerous quest. She remembered the anger she felt, and the fear that was coupled to it. But now that she was here…

The regret disappeared.

* * *

The Knights of the Round Table and Arthur were speaking amongst themselves about battle plans and strategies against the reign of Morgana.

Hermione, together with Gwen and Gaius, was preparing a small luncheon for them to eat later that afternoon. Merlin, on the other hand, was busy staring at the fire, his eyes unseeing and contemplating.

The brunette's cheeks gradually grew red as her eyes surveyed his face, namely his lips, and she looked away.

Two weeks with Morgana's scrutinizing eyes made her realize that she awfully missed her friends. Every day and night, she wondered if they were able to find a safe place away from Morgana's vengeful clutches. She always wondered whether they had eaten or slept properly or done things that were necessary for them to live.

Amidst all these thoughts, she realized, with horror, that she worried for Merlin the most.

It was silly, she always told herself, because among all of the five of them, Merlin was the most powerful. He had his magic to drive away their enemies and protect them from harm. Seeing that the knights that they were fighting were immortal, Arthur and Gwaine's swords were useless; therefore making them vulnerable, too. Thus, if there was anyone in the group who would likely save all of their lives, it was _Merlin_.

Still, that did not stop her from worrying incessantly for him. Sometimes, she found herself sauntering inside Gaius' chambers, expecting to see that kind, old physician and _Merlin_. Sometimes, she would drift towards the window that overlooked the Training Ground and expect to see Arthur, his knights, and _Merlin_. Sometimes, she would just aimlessly wander around the castle, wishing to at least bump into Gwen or _Merlin_.

Her mind had been filled with him in those two dangerous weeks and Hermione was slowly driving insane. Her life was at stake, but her thoughts were always about him. In fact, now that she was safe here with the others, she now wondered how she was able to come out alive after being distracted so many times.

She licked her bottom lip and instantly remembered the kiss that she forcefully gave him. Her cheeks reddened, remembering her audacity, and sighed. It was very unlike of her to be forward. But there was some desperation in her for him to listen to her that urged her to kiss him to shut him up.

The thing was, she had this inkling that there was something _more _in the kiss. Her intentions for the first kiss she gave him was entirely clear to her – shut him up. The second one, though… _'Well,' _she thought to herself, her eyes now staring dazedly at the floor underneath her. _'It was _nicer_.' _

A voice inside her head snorted. Who was she kidding? It was _earth-shattering_. Good Godric, when she pulled away from him, she had to force her reassuring words out form her mouth without pulling his neckerchief again for another kiss.

She had kissed a few men before. Viktor's was awkward, Cormac's was disgusting, and Ron's was wrong. But with Merlin's…

'_Dear God above, what is happening to me?' _she mentally berated herself. Her loudly thudding heart was wrong. Her flustered cheeks were so wrong. Thinking about him all the time was _very _wrong.

'_I'm sorry, Professor Dumbledore,' _she mournfully thought. _'I tried my very best to… I swear it was never my intention. But I think - _' She swallowed thickly and even managed to crack a small smile when Merlin was being clumsy again.

"Merlin," Gaius then said, attracting the attention of the manservant. "Would you be so kind and fetch some water from the nearby stream. I saw one in the north."

The young warlock nodded and stood up, removing the dust from his backside. Hermione's thoughts then raced before she stood up and declared, "I'll come with you."

She saw how the young manservant tensed, warily staring at her face. Hermione offered him a small smile and he blushed, looking away from her. He then gingerly nodded and grabbed a small bucket from the room with Hermione bustling next to him. Distracted by her thoughts, she was not able to see the knowing smiles that Gaius and Gwen exchanged to themselves.

The journey towards the stream was an awkward one. Hermione wondered what she must say first in order to break the silence. A small sigh of relief escaped from her lips when she finally spotted the stream. Merlin quickly dashed towards the stream, tripping once in a while, before scooping a bucketful.

"I… I now know how to defeat the immortal knights," she rasped out.

Merlin's eyes widened and he looked at her in surprise. "Yeah?" he asked.

Hermione nodded and walked closer to him. "There's this powerful chalice, the Cup of Life they called," she started, lowering her voice in case of a stranger passing by. "It held all of the blood of the knights, making them invulnerable against the swords and the arrows." Realization dawned on Merlin's face while Hermione smiled. "The only way to defeat them is to spill their blood. The cup can never be destroyed, but upon spilling the blood, they will be immortals no more."

The young warlock seemed impressed as he thoughtfully placed the bucket beside his feet. "That's the solution that we needed," he said with a relieved sigh. He then broke into the widest smile that Hermione had ever seen. "I… _thank you_."

"I did what I could," she pointed out with a small smile of her own. "I told you I'll be a spy for Morgana."

His smile faltered and he looked away, prompting Hermione to expel a soft, exasperated sigh. "Listen, I'm sorry for being stubborn back in the castle," she sincerely said. His smile was replaced by a small scowl. "It was the best option, and you know it, though."

He was silent for a while before he rolled his eyes and glared down at her. "Still," he said. "It was dangerous."

"I managed to escape," she pointed out triumphantly.

"_Barely_," he retorted back.

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "But still unscathed," she shot back.

He opened his mouth, ready to answer back another remark of his own, before he clicked his tongue in defeat and wryly smiled. "You are _impossible_," he said.

The brunette casually shrugged with a grin on her face. "So I've heard," she said.

Merlin turned around and bent down, scooping more water into the bucket. "It was inexcusable that you made me insanely worry, Hermione," he then said. "I cannot forgive you for that."

Her heart skipped a beat. "You were worried about me?" she feebly asked.

His shoulders tensed and he blushed up until the tips of his ears. "I… um… well, _we _were worried about you, I mean," he quickly corrected as he stood up, finally finishing his task.

'_But not insanely like he did,' _a snide comment teased her ear. _'Not as __**insanely **__as Merlin.' _

"The… the kiss I gave to you before you all left," she sputtered out in a whisper. His blush darkened under her gaze. "You know it wasn't only meant to shut you up, right?" She took a deep breath and shyly smiled up at him. _'Live in the moment, Hermione,' _she told herself. "I know you felt it too."

His eyes almost bulged out from their sockets when he stared back at her. Daintily, she lifted up her right hand and placed it on his right cheek. Without his permission, she stood on her tiptoes again to give him a kiss.

She meant it to be quick, to experiment whether the weird sensations in her heart were due to Merlin's presence or entirely something else. But once her lips touched his, Hermione's mind instantly drew into a blank.

He kissed her back, uncertain and hesitant. Hermione released an annoyed sound at the back of her throat and she brushed her tongue on his bottom lip, urging him to deepen his kiss. A strangled groan escaped from Merlin when he was snapped away from his stupor and uncertainty and opened his mouth to deepen the kiss.

His arms instantly snaked around her waist and pulled her closer. Hermione's hand left his cheek and was now resting at the back on his neck, pulling his head down to feel him closer to herself.

All thoughts of her quest left her brain. Her future dissolved for a while. She allowed herself to live for the moment as she kissed him, Merlin, an ordinary boy and nothing more.

She slowly pulled away, softly panting due to the intensity of their kiss. She then opened her eyes and found blue staring back at her.

A gentle smile appeared on her face when Merlin's arms now fell limply back to his side. He was flustered as he took a step back, his swollen lips opened slightly due to shock.

'_Live in the moment,' _she told herself one last time, finally surrendering to the feelings drumming inside her heart.

"Yes, well, I don't even…" Merlin blubbered, his cheeks reddening as he took a few more steps back. "We must, um, go back then, and, well, yes, and I - ." Suddenly, he stepped on an unsuspecting rock and slipped. He fell into the stream and instantly became drenched with water.

Hermione laughed at his ridiculous clumsiness and waded into the water. "Merlin," she called, her voice laced with amusement and fondness. She reached out for his hand, which he took without any hesitations. Hermione tried to pull him up, but due to his weight and slippery hands, the next thing she knew, she was now sitting in front of the flustered manservant, drenched with water and hysterically laughing.

Merlin strangely looked at her glowing face for a while, when suddenly, he entangled his hand into her hair and pulled her close for a quick, sweet kiss.

"I…" he whispered when he pulled away, his blue eyes blinking rapidly in confusion.

The brunette lifted her thumb and brushed it against his lips. "I know," she answered back and smiled prettily. "I felt it, too."

* * *

Gaius tiredly sighed and looked outside one of the windows again. "What's taking them so long?" he muttered to himself.

Guinevere heard him and chuckled. "Oh, let them be, Gaius," she said. "Poor Merlin had to worry himself sick for two weeks." Her eyes glistened with happiness as she stood beside the Court Physician. "Hermione must be apologizing to him now."

Boisterous laughter prompted them to look over at the small group of knights.

"I feel like we will win this time, Gaius," Gwen whispered, smiling gently at the Prince. "Although Gwaine was right; it is doubtful whether we will defeat them or not. But looking at them…" A contented sigh escaped from the maidservant's lips. "I just can't help but hope that we will be victorious."

Sudden footsteps from the other end of the room reached their ears. The Court Physician and the blacksmith's daughter turned their heads simultaneously, only to be surprised by the scene right in front of them. Both Hermione and Merlin were dripping wet, their clothes sagging due to the added weight. The brunette's hair was a mess, but her bright eyes caught the old physician's eyes.

"We brought the bucket of water, Gaius," she claimed, gesturing towards the said bucket and bringing it closer to where they were cooking.

Gaius' eyes then landed on the boy, raising an eyebrow upon seeing his flustered state. His lips were stretched wide into a huge smile, though, and he wondered whether his cheeks were already smarting.

The dazed manservant walked closer to Gaius and Gwen, the latter trying her very hardest not to laugh at his silly appearance.

"What happened?" Gaius asked, surveying him from head-to-toe. "I am sure that the last time that you both left, you were as dry as a prune."

"Gaius," he proclaimed, grinning idiotically at the old physician. "I think I just had the best day in my whole life."

"Hmm…" he merely muttered, darting a quick glance at the busy brunette. Merlin released a monumental sneeze and chuckled. Gwen, unable to contain her amusement anymore, walked towards Merlin and fondly patted his cheek, before walking towards Hermione.

"Indeed you must have," his mentor finally added before grabbing his ear. "Now, go dry yourself before you get sick."

* * *

Merlin cautiously sat up from his bed and looked all over the room. After making sure that everybody was already deeply sleeping, he climbed up to his feet and stealthily walked out of the castle.

Hermione told him about the Cup of Life and her information seemed very reliable. The problem was, how would he reach the said magical chalice? He was very sure that it was guarded with some of Cenred's most powerful immortal knights. His power was useless against them; what more if he stupidly slashed a normal sword around.

Thus, he decided to consult Kilgharrah tonight. The Dragon proved to be a very helpful creature, albeit a little vague. He always had these mind games that left Merlin reeling and confused, until at the very last minute, he would understand what the Dragon was saying and he would save the day.

Merlin then ran into the deepest part of the forest. Taking a deep breath, he lifted his face and called for the last Dragon. "_O drakon, e male so ftengometta tesd'hup'anankes!_ **[3]**" he roared in the dead of the night. He waited for a few minutes before he heard the familiar flapping of wings. Kilgharrah then appeared in the inky-black sky and swooped down until he was standing right in front of Merlin.

"Young warlock, you called for me," he said, inclining his head towards the last Dragonlord.

Merlin licked his lips and nodded. "I'm quite sure you know what is happening to Camelot now," he said. When Kilgharrah nodded, he continued. "I was told that the only way to defeat the immortal knights is to spill their blood inside the Cup of Life. Is that true?"

He never doubted Hermione's words, but still, it wouldn't hurt to ask once again.

"Yes, I believe," the Dragon said, oblivious to the sigh of relief that Merlin emitted. "Such cup holds great power, Merlin. This must not fall under the hands of evil."

He smiled at the irony. "It already did," he pointed out. "That's why I need your help. Tomorrow, we are travelling back to Camelot to reclaim Arthur's throne. I doubt that we will win against them with the use of our simple swords. It will be easier if I was to spill the blood from the Cup of Life, rendering the immortal knights vulnerable once again, but I am sure that Morgause and Morgana guarded it with utmost care."

Merlin frowned at his hands. "I can ward them off with my magic, but it is too dangerous," he said with a defeated sigh. "I need something else, a weapon that is powerful enough to kill them all."

"You are speaking about the sword that I forged with my breath, young warlock," Kilgharrah finally answered. Merlin's face cleared with recognition and he perked up, giving his fullest attention to the magical creature. "You must remember that I forged that sword to kill something which is already dead. The immortal knights tampered the balance between life and death. The moment they entered the pact, they are already the living dead, Merlin."

"But the sword is buried deep in the Lake of Avalon," Merlin objected, heart sinking with the thought.

A soft chuckle escaped from the Dragon's mouth, much to his surprise. "The Lady of the Lake awaits your arrival, Merlin," he said, eyes twinkling in the dead of night. "Arrive and she shall give you the sword."

His brows furrowed in confusion. "The Lady of the Lake?" he asked. "Who is that?"

"A friend," was what Kilgharrah said. "A friend that wishes to pay a debt."

"Who - "

"Now, ride on my back and I will bring you to the lake," the Dragon cut him off, lowering himself down on the ground. "Dawn will arrive soon and you must rest. Tomorrow will be a long day, young warlock."

Still skeptical, Merlin frowned and then climbed on top of Kilgharrah. Sitting on top of him was different than sitting on top of a horse. Then again, the horses had _hair_, the Dragon had scales. Merlin gritted his teeth and held on tightly on the rough bumps at the back of Kilgharrah.

The magical creature then spread his wings and flapped them hard, soon taking off and now flying into the night sky.

Gradually, Merlin started to relax while gazing dazedly down at the dotted figures on the ground. The warm breeze brushed against his cheek and often he found himself almost lulled to sleep.

Finally, Kilgharrah started to slowly descend until his talons landed on the grassy ground. Merlin slipped off from his back and languidly stretched his aching limbs.

The lake was dark, reflecting the full moon from the sky. Merlin darted a quick glance at Kilgharrah before moving forward. A boat awaited him, much to his surprise. The last time he went here he had to conjure one.

Merlin then stepped inside and paused once in a while to balance himself. Softly cursing, he knew he was always clumsy but he fervently wished that he would go back to the cave, unscathed and dry.

"_Gesegle _**[4]**," he whispered. The boat lurched forward and he immediately held onto the sides. It moved until at the very middle of the lake.

The manservant twisted his body to see if Kilgharrah was still waiting for him. Despite the darkness, he was able to make out the large silhouette of the Dragon. Satisfied, he turned around and waited.

Sudden splashing noise caught his attention and he bent down, only to watch as a fair hand shot out from the water, the magical sword clutched tightly in what he could make out as a female's hand.

"The Lady of the Lake," he murmured, reaching for the sword and grasping it immediately. The power of the sword surged his very system and he couldn't help but stare at it with awe and admiration.

"Whoever you are," he whispered, staring curiously at the hand. "Thank you."

The hand then gradually lowered itself down into the water until it was gone.

Now with the magical sword, Merlin turned around and ordered the boat to return him back to the bank. Once he arrived, he stepped off it and approached Kilgharah, his golden eyes watching Merlin's every move.

"Let us return," Merlin gently ordered. The Dragon complied and lowered himself down on the ground once again. He quickly climbed up and they left, Merlin silently wishing that tomorrow would bring glad tidings to them all.

* * *

**[1] Cleof ahríes – Rock, fall down. **

**[2] Due to some extensive research (LOL WUT), Elyan was not really part of the original Knights of the Round Table. Eh, since BBC Merlin deemed it fit to include him, then let us all pretend that he really was part of the group from the Arthurian legends, yes? **

**[3] O drakon, e male so ftengometta tesd'hup'anankes! - O dragon, permit the appeal for an audience to speak here, fierce, wise-minded one.**

**[4] Gesegle – Sail.**

* * *

**A/N: End of chapter twenty-two. **

**SOOOO…. Satisfied? Haha, please do tell me your opinions in your reviews! **

**I have nothing much to say since I still have to study for three quizzes for the day. Again, please drop a review and make me happy! **

**With love,  
****WickedlyAwesomeMe**

**P.S. For my readers who are waiting eagerly for the sequel of "A Place to Belong", I've already started the sequel, but a plot bunny bit me last night and I have to say that I am going to delete the whole 2000 plus initial things I made and change it XD I know, I know, I promised you all a sequel but for now, I don't really find the time to actually type it. For my readers who are waiting eagerly for the bonus chapter of Peter/his love in "When Two Worlds Collide", I'm ashamed to say I haven't started it yet either. I already have a plot and I kinda like it already. BUT THEN, one reader PMed me before stating that she would like to take up my challenge and she would probably post the story she made some other time this week. I'm not really sure. SO YEAH, just wait for all of them, okay? It's saddening to say that reality always intervenes when I already am in the mood to write :) **


	23. King Arthur of Camelot

**Disclaimer: I only own the idea of incorporating Hermione into Ancient Camelot and some characters and scenes you do not recognize :D**

* * *

**A/N: Hi, here's chapter twenty-three! Thank you for all of your reviews. A few more and I'll have three hundred reviews. Huhu, you have no idea how happy I am because of that! **

**Anyway, I present to you chapter twenty-three. Read and then review afterwards, please! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Three: King Arthur of Camelot**

* * *

"_Forþ fleoge_!" Hermione loudly cried, the immortal knight quickly blasted away from her. She blindly ran towards him, dodging swords and ducking blows. With a growl, she roughly stepped on the hand of the knight she had blasted off, grabbed for his fallen sword, and defended herself just in time against another sword almost slashed her way.

'_Come on, Merlin. What's taking you so long?' _she demanded silently while kicking an immortal knight away.

As what Arthur had declared, he and the others all travelled back to Camelot, intent of overthrowing Morgana so that Arthur could claim his rightful place in the throne. Although there was obvious doubting from the group, especially the Knights of the Round Table, they still all agreed to return back to their kingdom and die trying.

From her place, she could see some of the knights. Gwen and Gaius already disappeared inside the citadel, dragging injured persons in their wake in order to treat them. Hermione opted to stay behind, adrenaline pumping loudly in her ears, so that she could fight and even test the magic that she possessed.

Arthur was the most determined of all, lashing his sword hither thither with a promise of saving his kingdom. His knights never failed him, constantly flanking his side and defending their Prince. Although their swords proved to be useless against the immortal army, Hermione was still able to observe that Arthur and his knights were successful in distracting them. Fewer civilians were hurt and more innocent people were hid.

Inside the castle, she knew that Merlin and Lancelot were seeking for the Cup of Life. She was not entirely sure as to why it was Lancelot that Merlin had asked to accompany him, but she let him nonetheless.

Since Morgana was currently reigning all over Camelot, more of her immortal knights lurked inside the castle, ready to fight those who wished to defeat the queen. Hermione feared that Merlin and Lancelot would not be able to achieve their goal and prayed to whoever who could hear her right now amidst the chaos that they would be safe.

What caught her attention more was the sword that Merlin brought with him back to Camelot. Nobody really inquired him where he got the sword, but Hermione, with her mouth drying and eyes widening, knew the importance of the sword in his hands.

She had read about Excalibur for her remaining stay in Grimmauld Place and she swore she was not mistaken. She had seen multiple pictures of the legendary sword and most of them resembled each other. Seeing it now tightly clutched in Merlin's hands made her believe that it was actually true.

When she ducked and harshly kicked her offender's shin, Hermione momentarily took a deep breath and focused her mind. Yes, Excalibur was currently inside the castle but there was a battle going on in Camelot. She willed her mind to forget about her quest and the legendary sword.

For now, she fought.

* * *

"LANCELOT!"

Alarmed by the voice, Sir Lancelot ducked out of instincts and was able to dodge an unsuspecting blow thrown his way.

Scowling darkly, Merlin pierced the heart of the immortal knight using the magical sword in his hands. The enemy grew horrified after feeling the pain that he was not supposed to feel anymore, before bursting into ashes and disappearing into thin air.

"How did you do that?" Lancelot asked, awe in his voice. He stared incredulously at Merlin's sword and raised back his questioning eyes on Merlin.

"No time to explain," Merlin said with a start, now running towards the Council Chamber of Doom where the Cup of Life lies.

As promised by Kilgharrah, the legendary sword forged by his breath was able to kill the immortal knights. There was a humongous relief in his chest every time an immortal knight falls and the determination to spill the blood of the knights inside the Cup of Life strengthened. He was hopeless at first, but with his magnificent sword in his hands, he knew he could finally help Arthur claim back his rightful place in Camelot.

He and Lancelot managed to fight off a few more immortal knights before they were able to reach the council chamber. As what he had suspected, the defense was multiplied, seeing that there were roughly twenty immortal knights guarding the Cup of Life. The said magical chalice rested on top of a pillar at the middle of the room. Merlin was momentarily hit by its powerful presence and he gasped, barely dodging a thrust thrown his way.

"I'll distract them," Lancelot whispered furiously, waving his useless sword around. "Go and do whatever you have to do."

The young warlock stared at his friend gratefully, believing more that he was the right person he had chosen to accompany him.

He blasted one knight away with the use of his magic, before piercing the heart of another. Like what had happened before, the enemy cried in pain and burst into nothingness. The immortal knights already noticed the power that his sword had beheld and became more aggressive towards him.

A few clumsy, yet well-aimed thrusts, and soon, no immortal knight were within his range. Merlin made a mad dash towards the Cup of Life, but Morgause suddenly appeared. Sneering, she lifted her arm and exclaimed an incantation. Merlin narrowly missed, but he was not unfazed. He must break this goddamn spell.

Morgause was furious now, lashing spells to and fro like an arrow. Merlin, on the other hand, had wryly thought that for the first time in his life, he narrowly missed death. _Six times_. On the same _hour_.

Merlin now almost reached the Cup of Life, but Morgause started attacking with a clear intent of killing him. The young warlock lifted the magical sword and pierced it straight to the furious High Priestess. Blood spurted out from her body and she stared back at him, wide-eyed, as she slowly sank to the floor.

The manservant then pulled out his sword out from Morgause's immobile body and finally knocked off the Cup of Life. The blood of the immortal knights spilled down the pillar, finally breaking the curse. He turned his head and saw Lancelot successfully killing the army of immortals, all dissipating into thin air.

Morgana suddenly arrived and grew horrified upon seeing that the spell was broken. Her eyes landed on Merlin and she glared so angrily that Merlin swore he could feel her power crackling furiously around her. Her stormy grey eyes then landed on his bloodied sword, and then to the unconscious High Priestess, and released a pained cry.

She scrambled towards her sister and fell down on her knees, cradling her head in her hands. More guttural sobs escaped from her lips and she slowly lifted her eyes back at Merlin. The young warlock grimly stared back, seeing the obvious loathing in her eyes.

"It's over, Morgana," he whispered unwaveringly.

Her glare darkened as more tears spilled down from her eyes. "No, you're wrong," she growled. "This has just begun."

A strangled, powerful scream escaped from Morgana's mouth and the whole castle shook with the intensity. Pillars started collapsing and glasses started to break. Merlin was afraid that if they stayed inside the room, they would be buried deep into the rubble.

He hastily ran towards the exhausted Lancelot and helped him to his feet. They managed to run outside, with Morgana's screams echoing back into their minds.

* * *

Merlin pursed his lips and walked inside the Prince's room.

The battle between the Knights of Camelot and the immortal army had finally ended. Arthur was able to reclaim back Camelot and the people were slowly returning back to their normal lives, albeit a little slowly.

He found the Prince staring sombrely at his window. Outside, most of the people of Camelot were standing in the Main Square, candles clutched tightly in their hands, as they mourned for the death of their great king.

After the battle, Arthur immediately went to his father's chambers. The two-week old corpse was already smelling and deteriorating, but the grieving Prince did not mind it at all. It was only Merlin who had accompanied him that night. And it was only him who witnessed how the once confident and immature Prince sank down to his knees and properly cried his heart out for the death of his very own father.

Today was his funeral, and Merlin had come here to tell him that his presence was needed in the Hall of Ceremonies. But Merlin hesitated and watched him quietly for a while, knowing that Arthur had the right to mourn for the death of his only family.

"Arthur," he finally called.

The Prince slowly turned his red-rimmed eyes at his manservant and sighed. "It's time?" he softly asked.

Merlin nodded for confirmation.

Arthur shakily walked towards his desk and grabbed his cape, slowly wearing it around his neck. His hands tried to tie the strings into a small knot, but the tremors that his hands were having hindered him from doing so. "Damn," he softly cursed.

His manservant quickly walked towards his side. "Let me, sire," he offered, already stretching out his arms. His master's arms fell limply back at his sides and sighed, quirking up a small, sad smile.

"This will not do," the Prince proclaimed. "The people of Camelot need their strong Prince."

Merlin frowned and stepped back from his master. "But Arthur Pendragon needs a good cry," he murmured back.

The Prince stared back at him, surprised by his servant's claim, before he released sad chuckles and shook his head. "I've already done that the night before, Merlin," he lightly admonished. "What do you think of me? A cry baby? Funny, I thought it was always _you_."

Merlin grinned boyishly at him. This was the Arthur that he knew.

"Come now, then," he said, ushering him outside. "The council awaits you."

All the light jesting disappeared from his face and he nodded, finally grabbing his ceremonial sword and sheathing it.

Their journey towards the Hall of Ceremonies was a brief one, albeit unusually silent. Normally, Merlin would have chatted random things about everything that he had done for the day. But not today. Not right now.

The door was opened for them and Arthur walked inside. A loud hush fell upon the room as Merlin quickly joined Gaius and Hermione at the side. King Uther was laid at the very middle of the room, exposed for everyone to see. He was wearing his ceremonial attire, with his beloved sword tucked in between his hands. His crown lay atop his head and he smelt of perfumes.

From afar, it looked like King Uther was merely slumbering in the room. But he was pale, his lips were blue, and his chest was not heaving some of his breath. His body spoke of all the horrors that Camelot had gone through these past few weeks.

Geoffrey of Monmouth then stepped in front and stared gravely at the corpse of the late King. "Let us all remember Uther Pendragon, King of Camelot, and everything that he had done in honour of his kingdom and people," he reverently declared. "Let us remember that his death was not in vain; let us remember that he died for Camelot."

Merlin bowed his head in reverence as what the others had done. Prince Arthur then slowly turned back to all those in the room, tall and proud, despite the glossiness in his eyes, and matched their bows with his own heartfelt one. When he straightened his back, it was a signal for all of them to leave him alone to say his last goodbye to his father in private.

Everyone already turned around and quietly fled. Merlin could see the myriad of emotions in Guinevere's eyes but she too turned around, respecting Arthur's wishes.

The young warlock directed his eyes back at his master and softened his eyes. Horrifying things had already happened these past few months in Camelot and all of them tried and tested Arthur's resilience. He, of all people, must know this because when it seemed like everything was hopeless, Merlin found himself the only one that was steadily standing beside Arthur and he had no plans of turning his back from him.

He was tempted to stay, to comfort the arrogant prick that then turned into what Merlin could say as his best friend.

"Merlin, leave him be," Gaius whispered to him.

He tore his eyes away from the Prince and stared beseechingly at his mentor. "But Gaius…"

"Let him mourn in peace," the old physician sombrely told him. "Arthur needs to say his last goodbye."

A small lump grew in his throat and he thickly tried to swallow it away. He closed his eyes in defeat and sighed. A warm hand then enclosed his clammy one and his eyes slowly shot open. His blue eyes met Hermione's watery, brown ones. Her thumb started caressing his knuckles again and he found himself gradually calming down.

"Come on," she whispered to him.

He numbly nodded and followed her and Gaius outside. Before the doors closed behind him, Merlin turned his head back around again and saw Arthur now on his knees before his father, his shoulders slumped and shaking as he started crying once again.

"I'll stay here outside the Hall of Ceremonies tonight," he then declared, slipping his hand away from Hermione's grasp. He glanced back at the closed doors and sadly smiled. "Arthur needs to know that he's not alone."

Gaius sighed and offered him his smile. Hermione also smiled and surprised him by a gentle kiss on his chin.

She and Gaius then disappeared and left him right outside the room. Merlin then sat himself down against one of the great pillars and leaned against it, his eyes never leaving the doors.

Despite his exhaustion, he was not able to sleep a wink. Judging from the sudden sunlight that streamed inside the hallway, morning had come and Arthur still had not left the room.

Merlin blearily rubbed his tired eyes and yawned, shifting comfortably on the cold floor.

The doors suddenly opened and Arthur stepped outside. He paused upon seeing his manservant seated on the floor and frowned. "Merlin?" he softly called. His eyes travelled to the windows and sadly smiled. "It's a brand new day." He looked back at his manservant and licked his lips, uncertain. "Have you been here all night?"

Merlin slowly stood up and offered him a small smile. "I didn't want you to feel alone," he said.

He could tell that his words had shocked the Prince. Arthur's eyes then softened and he gratefully looked at his manservant. "You're a loyal friend, Merlin."

It was the first time Arthur had called him his friend. Merlin found himself smiling widely at this, firmly believing that waiting for Arthur to come out was something he did not regret at all.

"Are you hungry?" Merlin then asked. "It's past your breakfast after all."

"Famished," Arthur replied back. "Off you go then. You still have to prepare my breakfast."

Merlin did not complain. "Of course, sire," he answered back. He then turned around with a smile and was about to walk to the kitchens to prepare for Arthur's breakfast when the Prince stopped him.

"Merlin?"

He turned around, question in his eyes.

"Thank you," he quietly said, his eyes speaking volumes.

Merlin completely turned around and beheld the Prince standing right in front of him. It seemed so long ago when he engaged himself into a stupid fight with the Prince, cajoling him and mocking him without the knowledge he was actually talking to the son of the King himself.

Yes, there were times when Arthur was being impossible and Merlin had to constantly ask the gods above as to why he saved the backside of this annoying clotpole.

But they had come a long way. They stuck together and fought together. Kilgharrah constantly told him that they were like two sides of the coin; without the other, the other would cease to exist.

Merlin now believed that without Arthur in his life, everything would become so bleak.

Thus, with an earnest smile on his face, he nodded his head and replied back, "You are always welcome, Arthur."

* * *

Hermione's eyes widened when the doors of the Hall of Ceremonies opened, with Arthur proudly striding inside, wearing his ceremonial attire.

Bright smiles were present on all of the faces of the people and Hermione found herself smiling. The cheer inside the room was infectious. Her eyes landed on Gwen and there were almost happy tears at the corner of her eyes. Gaius beside her was looking proudly at the Prince. And Merlin… dear Godric above, he looked the proudest of them all.

'_I'm watching the coronation of Arthur Pendragon,' _she told herself, willing to calm down. Her nerves were bubbling with the fact that she was watching another legendary event in the history of the world and she almost cried, disbelieving that she was partaking in this scene.

Prince Arthur finally stopped at the lower dais and turned to Geoffrey of Monmouth. He ushered for a servant to bring him the crown, which he then lifted from the pillow and gingerly placed it on top of Arthur's mass of blond hair.

"By the power vested upon me," Sir Geoffrey proclaimed. "I crown thee Arthur Pendragon, King of Camelot."

As opposed to Morgana's coronation, today was lively and joyful. It was refreshing to watch everybody so accepting and trusting, knowing that under Arthur's reign, their kingdom would be safe and prosperous.

"Long Live the King!" they started to chant. Hermione stared at all of them with child-like awe, already feeling the tears forming at the corner of her eyes.

"Long Live the King!" The room almost shook with their jovial voices and Hermione could already feel her skin erupting with goosebumps.

And then, with a wide smile on her face, with tears glistening in her eyes, and with pride swelling in her chest, Hermione took a deep breath and finally joined the crowd in their chanting.

"Long Live the King!"

* * *

She quickly hid behind a tree when Merlin turned his head around and scanned the environment.

Hermione's heart thudded quickly inside her ribcage when the young warlock looked straight ahead once again and walked deeper into the forest.

She was annoyed that Merlin chose a time when the sun was still up and about to suspiciously bring Excalibur with him. Without giving much thought into it, Hermione followed and was determined to know what he intended to do with the sword.

She had no idea as to why Merlin still had not presented the magical sword to Arthur. After all, according to the legends, the King was the rightful owner of Excalibur. It was only fitting that now that Arthur was King, he must possess the magical sword that would aid him through numerous wars in the future.

Hermione then was soon drawn into a halt when Merlin stopped walking. She quickly hid behind a bush and peeked outside, wondering why Merlin decided to stop his journeying.

Just then, with wide eyes and hanging jaw, she realized that Merlin was standing right in front of a great, big boulder. The young warlock then raised Excalibur above. With wordless magic, seeing that his eyes momentarily turned gold, he plunged the sword into the heart of the stone.

Instead of breaking into pieces, the sword was embedded into the rock and could only be pulled out by an equally powerful magic used by Merlin.

He then stepped away and darted his eyes all over the place before he left. Hermione waited with bated breath before she emerged out from the bush and gingerly walked towards Excalibur.

She could not believe what she was seeing right in front of her.

The legendary sword in the stone.

Everything that she had read during her time period was starting to fall into place. Merlin possessed that great magic of his. Morgana already showed her dark side and lived up with the Morgan le Fay that Hermione knew. Arthur was already crowned king. And then this… Excalibur was stuck inside a stone.

Hermione walked closer and stretched out a hand. She hesitated for a while, before finally allowing her fingers to touch the cool metal of the handle of the sword.

To her horror, tears started to gather in her eyes. She was finally touching what seemed to be the sole savior of the Wizarding World. Emotions overwhelmed her heart and she noisily sniffed and brushed her tears away.

She tried to pull it away, but failed in the end. One cannot rely on mere strength to pull out the sword.

Magic was needed.

And she had it, coiling every nerve in her body. She could feel her magic humming inside her body, waiting to be used. Her blurry eyes looked straight at the sword and placed all of her concentration on the sword, praying to all of the gods above that she would be able to pull the sword and return back to the Wizarding World.

Suddenly, the sound of flapping wings reached her ears and she turned around with a gasp. Standing right in front of her was the Great Dragon himself, and his golden eyes were curiously surveying Hermione's form.

"The sword must not fall into the wrong hands, young witch," his voice boomed, sending shivers down Hermione's spine. She gasped upon his address, surprised that he knew of the magic that she hid to herself.

"I…" she choked, her tears increasing. "I have to."

"The sword had not yet to done its purpose in Camelot," Kilgharrah continued, nearing his face towards the brunette. "I forged that powerful sword, willingly lent my breath, for one purpose and one alone. It is only King Arthur who must use this sword and no one else."

Hermione angrily glared through her tears. "It is the only way to save my own world," she claimed in exasperation. "Without this, my world will fall."

"And without this, Camelot will also fall," the Great Dragon interjected.

The brunette's anger dissipated as Kilgharrah's words sank in. Excalibur was forged for Arthur to use for his purpose of bringing peace in Camelot. He was recently crowned and his goal had not yet been achieved.

She longingly looked at the sword and mentally cursed for the battle brewing in her heart. She had been in Camelot for months now and she could see how the rulers genuinely loved the kingdom. In fact, in that span of a few months, Camelot also became something that she came to love, finding people that instantly became her friends and important people in her lives.

'_Merlin,' _she thought with a pang, her tears increasing.

But then her world…

Hermione shook her head and willed those selfish thoughts away. _'Not now,' _a voice whispered inside her head. _'Now is not the right time.' _

Hermione would be damned if she was the cause of the downfall of Camelot and ultimately the future of the Wizarding World.

"Dumbledore will understand," she mournfully whispered, absentmindedly wiping her tears away.

The brunette then straightened her back and started straight into the curious eyes of the Dragon. "Someday," she declared with determination. Her eyes then shifted back on the sword in the stone and sighed forlornly. "Someday."

* * *

**A/N: SO, end of chapter! How'd you like it? Tell me in your reviews! **

**I've read all of your reviews and it came upon my attention one single review. As you can see, Hermione decided not to steal Excalibur yet, so NO, this story is not yet ending. In fact, it is far from it :D **

**That's it for now! Wohoo, I have one more week to go before the start of Christmas break. Things are starting to get chill in college now, so I guess everything will go swimmingly from now on. **

**Don't forget to review, my lovelies! **

**With love,  
****WickedlyAwesomeMe**


	24. Agravaine de Bois

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything :D**

* * *

**A/N: HI, here's chapter twenty-four! I hope you have fun reading this chapter. And of course, review! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Agravaine de Bois**

* * *

Agravaine de Bois was known by many as the brother of the late Queen Ygraine of Camelot and Lord Tristan de Bois.

After the deaths of his two siblings, Lord Agravaine loathed everything about Camelot. He had distanced himself from the royal family, blaming everything to Uther Pendragon because of their deaths. His servants knew that the kingdom should never be uttered whenever he was in their presence; else, a punishment of execution would immediately be bestowed.

He was once a kind, amiable lord. Those who had worked for his family could testify to that. But after the deaths of the two most important people in his lives, his heart had succumbed to bitterness and deep loathing that Uther had no idea of.

When the news of Uther's death reached his manor, he immediately threw a huge celebration.

"_For the death of the murderer,_" he announced to his guests, a maniacal glint in his eyes as he watched them hesitantly raise their glasses for a toast.

Imagine his surprise when one day, a letter from Arthur Pendragon, new King of Camelot, was sent to his kingdom. Uther's son had invited him to travel to Camelot and stay by his side.

"… _As I continually grieve for the death of my father, the reality of a great responsibility settled heavily in my heart. Thus, my dear uncle, please stay by my side and guide me towards a brighter future for Camelot and my people._"

That night, an enraged Agravaine wrecked havoc in his bedroom and no one, not even his trusted manservant, could stop him from his rage. He could not believe that Arthur Pendragon, Uther's _spawn _of evil and malicious intent, was asking him for help. Arthur was the sole reminder of the pain and bitterness that the death of his sister and brother had done to him. He'd be damned if he helped the son of the murderer.

The following night, a peculiar letter arrived in his balcony. It was brought by a raven, harbinger of evil and revenge, and as his eyes scanned the letter, Agravaine de Bois found himself drawn. The author spoke of deep passion and vengeance, a promise to bring the downfall of the current King of Camelot. Therefore, despite the warnings from those who still cared for him, he now found himself deep into the woods, awaiting the arrival of the person who promised to give him the opportunity to avenge the death of his loved ones.

"Lord Agravaine."

He pulled out his sword in alarm and turned around, only to be enchanted by the beauty standing right in front of him.

Her hair was as black as ebony, her skin as white as ivory. Her grey eyes were tumultuous with a myriad of emotions and there was an underlying darkness in her stare, one that spoke of grief and betrayal that Agravaine had been acquainted with for years already.

"Who are you?" he demanded, although the alarm was gone, replaced with unadulterated wonder.

"Morgana Pendragon," she greeted with a smirk, mockingly bowing down to him. "The late King Uther's ward."

Upon the mention of the King's name, Agravaine saw red. The beauty right in front of his was instantly marred by his anger for the deceased, impulsively running towards her with an intent of hurting her. But then, to his surprise, his sword flew out from his grasp and into her awaiting hands.

"I was right in asking for your presence," she calmly said, her smirk widening. "Worry not, my dear lord. We have the same goal and that is, to bring the downfall of Arthur Pendragon."

"What do you want?" he snarled, warily staring at his beloved sword.

Morgana raised an eyebrow and casually swung his sword. "It came to my knowledge that your nephew is asking for your assistance in reigning over Camelot," she said.

He narrowed his eyes. "I have _no _nephew," he angrily spat.

To his surprise, her smirk changed into an amused smile. "Your anger is astounding," she exclaimed. "But it might also bring you your downfall." She walked closer to him and he took a step back, cautiously staring at her. "I offer you the promise of Arthur's downfall, _if _you aide me."

"Are you asking me for my loyalty?" he asked.

"Hmm… you are very perceptive, I see," she said. "Yes, pledge your loyalty to me, help me infiltrate Arthur's council and plans, and I, Morgana Pendragon, swear to bring the king's defeat."

He pursed his lips, already feeling swayed by her words. She noticed it, too, because her smile had then turned into that smirk of hers.

"Why me?" he then asked. "You have… magic." He paused and thought for a while. "I am sure that with that sole power of yours, you can kill Arthur instantly."

Something in his words had hardened her stare. Her back straightened and her shoulders tensed, surprising him when she harshly glared. "Certain circumstances made me think of possible options," she hissed in fury. "My _sister_…" She paused and his eyes almost widening, hearing how her voice slightly cracked with emotion. "My sister is dying and I'm slowly losing my only true ally. I need to find a new one, a person that shares the same resentment that I have against the family of Pendragons. Someone whose heart had long been corrupted by evil and vengeance and will do everything, _anything_, just to quench the thirst for revenge."

She gestured at him and stepped forward, her steely eyes not leaving his form. "Uther had killed your sister and brother," she continued, unfazed by the sudden loathing on his face. "Uther is dead now, yet you still vow for revenge. Wouldn't it be easier if Arthur believes that he trusts you?"

He processed her words as realization dawned.

"Yes," she said, answering his questioning gaze. "Travel to Camelot and stay by Arthur's side. Make him trust you with all his heart. Do not let your anger show. Make him believe that you truly care for Camelot and its people. One of Arthur's greatest weaknesses had always been gullibility; he tends to trust the wrong people… like _me_." Here, she flashed a triumphant smirk. "While you do this, I brew a plan to attack Camelot and claim the throne for me. You must feed me with Arthur's plans and strategies, report to me everything that is happening in Camelot, and tell me every decision he has committed."

"You ask too much from me, Morgana," he pointed out.

"But it is the only way," she said. "I can see it in your eyes that you want Arthur's death more than anything else in this world. I want his throne and his death." Morgana then lifted her arm and stared intently at him. "Promise me loyalty and I promise you revenge."

He stared at her proffered hand for a full minute. Her words were inviting, her voice filled with promise. Her beautiful eyes bewitched him and before he knew it, Agravaine lifted his hand and clasped her own for his unspoken promise of loyalty.

Later that night, with his mind filled with beautiful Morgana Pendragon and her tempting promises, Agravaine de Bois penned his reply to his nephew, spouting lies about his grief and condolences.

"… _I pondered about your request, my dear nephew, and I finally decided to take up your offer. I will travel tomorrow, together with some of my servants. As your only family, Arthur, I deeply wish for the betterment of your welfare and of Camelot." _

Those he brought with him were surprised of his sudden decision. They were even dumbfounded when Agravaine smoothly lied that he genuinely cared for his sister's only son. No one asked any questions, though, and Agravaine was thankful for that.

Before he left for Camelot, the mysterious sorceress sent him another letter stating that he must come to her whenever she needed him.

As he traveled to Camelot for today, Agravaine anticipated for the days to come.

* * *

"This uncle of yours," Merlin softly asked, sidling beside the busy king. "Can he be trusted?"

King Arthur sighed in exasperation and glared at his manservant. Merlin was unfazed by his hostility, though; it was his business whoever Arthur interacted with. After Morgana's painful betrayal to the royal family and Camelot, Merlin was starting to get wary of everyone that would interact with the King.

"I am the King," Arthur then said with a scowl. "I decided everything in this kingdom, Merlin. So just shut up and do your work." For emphasis, Arthur immaturely kicked his backside to push him away from him.

"A King," he said, snorting to himself. His free hand was now rubbing his sore body part, thinking to himself that some things, like Arthur's bouts of immaturity, would never change.

Currently, they were in the Throne Room, preparing for what turned out to be the arrival of Arthur's uncle and the late Queen Ygraine's brother, Lord Agravaine de Bois. Seeing that Arthur's coronation was sudden, there were still things that Arthur must learn and develop. Uther's illness was unexpected, thus, he was not able to fully pass his responsibility as the King of Camelot to Arthur.

The first time Arthur announced that he invited his uncle to live with them in Camelot to be his advisor, Merlin had doubts. Despite his claims that Arthur could manage this kingdom with his sole reign, Arthur believed that he had a lot to learn. It turned out that after the death of his siblings, Agravaine became the Lord of their family and Arthur believed that through his uncle's experience, he would be able to help him govern over Camelot.

He was surprised that Agravaine de Bois existed. No one, not even King Uther, spoke of his name before. All he knew about was Queen Ygraine and of course, the infamous Tristan de Bois who rose up from the death by the power of Nimueh and fought against Uther to avenge his sister's death. Without the help of the magical sword, Arthur might be king earlier than what was necessary.

"My lord?" Gwen's unmistakable voice called. He turned his head around to watch the small exchange between the secret lovers, with Gwen asking his master what curtains to be used in Agravaine's new bedchambers. He soon regretted it when his eyes caught Hermione's unreadable stare.

Blushing scarlet, he quickly turned away and distracted himself by pretending to arrange the flowers on a vase.

"I think he prefers green," Arthur reckoned, thoughtfully scratching his chin. "What do you think, Guinevere?"

"It is flattering," Gwen answered back. "Especially with the tiles and the walls in his room, sire. What do you think, Hermione?"

Merlin's heart skipped a bit when he heard her voice. "I think it is a good choice," she quietly answered back.

"Then, green it is," Arthur finally decided with a smile.

Gwen and Hermione quickly excused themselves and strolled out of the Throne Room. Once they were gone, Merlin scowled darkly at his reflection on the glossy vase.

It had been a week now ever since they shared those kisses in the stream and Merlin had not yet talked to Hermione. He nervously fiddled with his neckerchief, remembering the feel of her lips and the image of her smile in his mind. Gaius already had a good idea as to why he announced on that same day they had kissed that he viewed it as one of his best days in his whole life.

Merlin now was sure that Hermione had feelings for him, too. By gods, he could not even fathom the happiness that was bursting inside his system. But strangely, he felt a little flustered and awkward in her presence. Sometimes, she could feel her eyes on him, seemingly waiting for him to make the next move.

He was never really a socially amiable person. His mother and his deceased best friend, Will, always told him that he had a sharp tongue and he was clumsy that made some people misunderstand him. He could say the stupidest things without blinking, and regret them the next; therefore, he never really had too many friends in the past, much less lovers.

His brief relationship with Freya was comfortable because they were _so _the same that sometimes, he saw himself in her. The fact that she was condemned, too, made his heart soften to the poor girl who only wanted to live beside the lake once again, with a field, a few cows, and her beloved wildflowers.

His heart ached, remembering his old love. If they still had the chance, perhaps Merlin would still run away with her. Freya had been special and he was happy that she felt the same about him, too.

But then, Hermione came and he just… he was so _confused_. He was not really sure if she noticed it but whenever she was in his presence, he instantly became tongue-tied and clumsier. Because of the horrifying events that she had undergone in her previous home, he had this sudden urge of always making her smile whenever he sees her. There was also this child-like wonder in her eyes whenever she saw something fascinating like the royal library that she seemed so eager to go or the success of brewing another potion that Gaius had taught her. She was so easy to please and every time he was with her, he wanted to _please_ her. She did unimaginable things in his heart and his stomach; things that was uncomfortable but felt very good.

Hermione and her magic.

She was extraordinary, sans the magic, but Merlin knew she always had this power to calm him down and make him feel things that nobody had ever made him feel. There was this certain fieriness in her eyes, a fire in her spirit that nobody extinguished.

She was… she was _beautiful _in every way.

"You're drooling at the vase, Merlin," Arthur's amused and disgusted voice invaded his musings.

Merlin blinked and absentmindedly wiped away the offending substance that was dribbling down his chin. "I… err…" he said, blushing furiously now. He released a disgruntled puff of air and glared lightly at his master.

"What is wrong with you now?" the King asked with an exasperated sigh. "You've been staring at that vase for far too long and when I called your name, you did not respond."

"I was just… thinking," he muttered to himself. Arthur stared at him suspiciously before he turned around and walked towards the other servants.

'_I must talk to Hermione,' _he swore to himself.

After preparing the Throne Room, he promised to himself that he would visit her house immediately.

* * *

Hermione covered her nose and sneezed while dust flew everywhere.

She was currently in the house that she shared with Guinevere, having this sudden idea of cleaning the whole house. Her housemate was in the castle, doing her very own chores that she did not wish Hermione to share with. Thus, Hermione was left with nothing to do. And so, she decided to clean the whole house.

Ever since Morgana's betrayal and final disappearance, the amount of work that Hermione had in the castle decreased. Most of the time, like today, she found herself with nothing to do. The boredom was eating her up and she was thankful that Gaius still allowed her to help him make potions. She also took her free time by practicing more ancient spells that she deduced would be handy in the future.

She heard from some of her friends in the castle that a very important person was to arrive in Camelot today. Lord Agravaine de Bois was the brother of the late Queen Ygraine and according to Gwen, Arthur asked him to come live with him in the castle for the guidance that he needed. Seeing that he was crowned earlier than expected, Arthur reckoned there were still things that he needed to learn.

The brunette sighed and plopped down on one of the stools, her mind already elsewhere. Now that Arthur was King, everyday, Hermione couldn't help but think about her quest. She berated herself at times because she would momentarily forget that she came from the future, a thousand years from now in fact, and that her sole purpose to go back to Ancient Camelot was to steal Excalibur and immediately bring it back to the present.

Hermione still could not believe that she did not steal the said magical weapon when she had the chance to. Now that she knew where Excalibur was hidden, it would only take a few tries of her magic before she could retrieve it from the stone. But ever since the Dragon's warning, Hermione steered clear from the hidden spot and decided to wait.

She had stayed in Camelot for almost a year now and she undoubtedly grew fond of the kingdom. There were certain things that were never found and practiced during her time period. Their lifestyle was tempting, too; although very simple, Hermione was envious with their simplicity and contentedness, unlike the fast-paced future that she grew up in.

She was also able to establish new relationships she knew she would never forget. Upon thinking about this, one name quickly came up into her mind and she frowned.

Ever since they kissed back in the stream, Merlin never had the chance to talk to her. Hermione even had this inkling that he was _avoiding _her. She urged herself to step up and talking to him first, but decided against it on the last minute. During this time, women were never forward and reckless. Hermione was sure that her surprising behaviour would rise up some suspicions and questions she did not wish to answer.

Still, it was frustrating that he seemed to avoid her like she was the great plague herself. Hermione finally surrendered to the fact that, _all right_, she was harbouring feelings for the manservant that were nowhere near platonic; therefore, endangering the time and space continuum mumbo jumbo. But the mere fact that she was here, already disrupting the future in a sense, was already dangerous enough.

'_Time is confounded, though,' _a logical voice in her mind whispered. She somehow concluded that her future was frozen or at least still moving with a belief that nothing was wrong, only waiting for her to arrive back. But once Time realized that she was not in the right place and time period, she knew that it would start having effects to her.

Therefore, couldn't she be selfish for now?

Hermione could already predict a sound reprimanding from Dumbledore once she returned to the Wizarding World. Although the power he used was magical, confounding time into believing that she belonged in this time period, he would still tell her that tampering with relationships would be very, _very _dangerous. She read from one book before that it could actually wipe out a whole ancestry.

Frowning at the thought, Hermione groaned. They forced her to embark on this dangerous journey without a clear successful ending. If she died here, she wanted to at least feel happy and contented.

'_The war is messing up with your mind,' _she admonished internally. Because of the Wizarding War back in Hogwarts, Hermione started to have these selfish desires that she wanted to fulfill. After all, they were in the war and time was ticking by. She did not want to suddenly die with numerous unfinished business and regrets in the end.

A soft knock from the door roused her up from her musings. Frowning, she stood up from her stool and opened the door.

Her mouth ran dry upon seeing Merlin standing nervously right in front of her house. His eyes were shifting, unwilling to land on her form, and she silently bristled, once again reminded that he had avoided her.

"Is there something you want?" she managed to rasp out levelly.

His eyes briefly landed on her and frowned. Hermione thought he might have detected the slight bitterness in her voice and she almost smiled. She bit her cheeks and patiently waited, unbeknownst to the manservant standing right in front of her that her heart was beating furiously inside her chest.

"Um…" he softly started, uncertainly lifting his eyes back at her face. "Is Guinevere inside?"

The disappointment she felt was humongous she was so sure it showed in her face. She looked away and frowned, absentmindedly fiddling with the hem of her sleeve. "She's in the castle," she softly said, now slightly annoyed. "I can call for her… if you want."

Hermione released a soft sigh, her frown deepening. _'So much for hoping, eh?' _she told herself, wordlessly taking a step back and holding the door.

Much to her surprise, Merlin took an abrupt step forward and furiously blushed. "Uh, no, that won't be necessary," he said and licked his lips. Hermione's eyes unconsciously magnetized to his pink lips and blushed, remembering the kisses that they had shared.

The manservant then cleared his throat and hesitantly met her brown eyes. His blue eyes were glinting nervously under the sunlight and the disappointment slowly dissipated away when he spoke again. "I was… I was actually meaning to see you," he honestly revealed, his nervousness increasing ten-fold.

"Oh?" she asked, blinking. _'Very articulate,' _a voice hissed at the back of her mind. Here was the boy she thinks she greatly fancied, telling her that he wanted to see her, and all she could say was 'oh'? _'Articulate, indeed.' _

"What happened back in the stream," he started, absentmindedly tousling his hair. "I…" He paused in frustration and closed his eyes. "Hermione, I think I…" He opened his eyes beseechingly and sighed.

Looking at his eyes, she finally understood what he was trying to say. _'Blubbering fool,' _she fondly murmured in her mind, finding herself grinning so widely her cheeks almost hurt. After months of observing him and staying by his side, she knew that there was a side of Merlin that seemed a little socially awkward around other people. True, he could be amiable at times, but he mostly kept his feelings to himself whenever he was around with people he did not trust.

Therefore, Hermione decided to save him from his awkwardness. She stretched out her right hand and grabbed his, much to his surprise. Ever so slowly, she interlaced her fingers through his and met his questioning gaze. "I… like you, Merlin," she finally admitted out loud. She softly chuckled when he widened his eyes in astonishment. "God knows how much I do."

A triumphant grin bloomed on his face, one that almost matched her own. He then lifted his free hand and tucked a stray strand behind her ear, his thumb slowly grazing down her cheek before he retrieved his hand back to himself.

Despite the red cheeks, bright eyes, and goofy smile, Merlin was able to finally say without stumbling and blubbering, "I like you, too, Hermione."

* * *

Standing beside the King, Merlin noticed the anticipation written all over Arthur's face.

They were standing at the steps in front of the castle, awaiting the arrival of Lord Agravaine de Bois. Some of the servants like Merlin were lined behind the King, waiting for the orders that would be thrown their way.

Arthur had told them beforehand to be at their utmost best behaviour. His uncle was a very respected lord and whoever went against his wishes would be severely punished by the King. Merlin was still wary about this new lord that was to become Arthur's advisor, but if the King demanded for them to have respect to Agravaine, then so be it.

Horses soon came into view from the drawbridge, headed by a stern man wearing black travelling cloaks atop a trotting, beautiful, black horse. His face was worn by time and age, but Merlin could still see that he once was a very handsome man. According to Arthur, Lord Agravaine never married with reasons he had no idea of. Therefore, it was fairly easy for Agravaine to leave his manor and start a new life here in Camelot.

"Uncle," King Arthur then greeted, walking closer to the honoured guest. Agravaine dismounted from his horse and reverently bowed down. With a smile, Arthur pulled him back up and amiably patted his shoulder. "No need for the formalities, Lord Agravaine. We are family here."

The older of the two smiled and nodded his head. "Of course, my dear nephew," he answered.

Merlin thoughtfully titled his head and observed the lord. Although he looked very strict and respectable, there was nothing suspicious with him. _'Yet,' _a voice inside his head told him. _'Perhaps, once you get to know him in the future, you will know where his loyalty truly lies.' _

"I believe that now you are here in Camelot, things will become better now," Arthur exclaimed.

Lord Agravaine de Bois mysteriously smiled, one that left Merlin question his purpose of being in Camelot once again.

While Arthur ordered for his servants to attend to the needs of his uncle, Merlin made a silent promise to himself that he would keep an eye Agravaine for the sake of Arthur's safety.

* * *

**A/N: End of chapter! How'd you like it? Tell me in your reviews! **

**So, this chapter held a little background about Agravaine de Bois. I thought his appearance in the series was sudden and he did not have a proper introduction and all, so this chapter was born. **

**AND OF COURSE, the moment you've all been waiting for (well, one of the **_**moments**_**). I guess it's safe to really say that their relationship is already official. But then again, that did not mean that everything between Merlin and Hermione from now on would be rainbows and unicorns. We're still on the twenty-fourth chapter. A lot of things are still about to happen :D So yeah, do wait for my future updates! **

**That's all for now. Again, REVIEWS PLEASE :D Things will go swimmingly now because Christmas break just started, so yeah :D **

**With love,  
****WickedlyAwesomeMe**


	25. The Day of Samhain

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

* * *

**A/N: Chapter twenty-five is here! Thank you to all those who reviewed the previous chapter. "Ancient Help" finally reached 300 plus reviews! YAY, you have no idea how happy I am :D So seriously, thank you to all those who read, alerted, favorited, and most especially reviewed the previous chapters. **

**Things will be pretty eventful again (well, in my opinion). Just because Merlin and Hermione are already together doesn't mean things are drawing to an end *wink* *wink* As cliché as it may sound, I would like to say that it is only the beginning. **

**Anyway, please read and then review afterwards! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Five: The Day of Samhain**

* * *

The air was thick with death but Morgana tearfully ignored it.

Morgause lay moaning on one of the cots in the hovel that she had built with magic, acting as their temporary home. Although it paled comparison to the lavish rooms that Morgana was used to live in, she thought that such frivolousness was petty, especially when she had far greater things to think about.

Like Morgause's wound.

After they left Camelot, Morgana had done everything that she could to cure her half-sister. She spouted spells at her bedside every day and night, seemingly becoming like a litany of prayers to those who could hear her to heal the only family that she had. Her researches grew more extensive from all the medicinal books that Morgause kept, but none worked.

Morgause had told her that a powerful sword gave her the mortal wound. She even suspected that it was forged by a Dragon's breath. The only thing that could cure her from this wound was from the help of a Dragonlord. Seeing that all of them died during the Great Purge, there were no Dragonlords left to cure her half-sister. Once again, her hatred for Uther's ruthlessness reawakened and her passion to cure Morgause grew as days passed by.

Now, seeing her sister moaning in pain, sometimes crying softly in deliriousness, Morgana did not know what to do anymore. She found herself bent over huge tomes of books, crying bitter tears for the injustice around her.

She was softly crying again, distressed that a promising spell had failed to cure Morgause from her mortal wound.

"Sister," the High Priestess rasped out, reaching out a hand to her. Morgana immediately grasped it and placed it against her cheek, willing to wait for the words that were to come from Morgause. "You must stop now."

"No," Morgana mournfully said, her tears increasing.

Morgause lightly smiled and placed a hand on Morgana's cheeks. Gently, she brushed away her tears. "My end is coming," she added in a whisper. "But I want to be useful one last time."

Her watery, grey eyes narrowed in confusion. "What do you mean?" she asked, softly sniffling.

"In the Isle of the Blessed," the High Priestess croaked. She paused and took a deep breath, already panting from the energy that she had to use just to talk. "On the day of Samhain. Sacrifice me in order to open a tear between the living and the dead - "

" – _No _- "

" – it is the only way," Morgause harshly interjected. A look of pain appeared on her face and coughs started to rack her body. Morgana held onto her hand tighter, opening her mouth to speak, but the High Priestess held a hand. "You must do this, Morgana. You must be strong. Doing this will affect everybody, even you. Opening the tear will unleash horrifying monsters that will bring our enemies to their knees."

Morgana closed her eyes and slumped her shoulders. "You are asking too much, sister," she whispered.

"It is the only way," Morgause repeated, cradling the lady's cheeks in her weakened palm. "I have nothing left in this world." She slowly closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "By the power vested in me, I appoint thee Morgana Pendragon as the High Priestess of the Old Religion."

Her eyes widened in surprise. "Sister…"

"You must continue our ways and fight for our freedom," Morgaused shakily rasped. "Now, we must make haste. I fear that my time is nearing. You must kill me in the Isle of the Blessed in order to put our plan into action."

Morgana's lower lip trembled. She knew it was useless to fight against her sister. Therefore, with one mighty heave, she helped Morgause onto her feet and helped her wear her cloak.

And then, the new High Priestess of the Old Religion travelled with her dying sister, vowing that Morgause's sacrifice tonight will not be in vain.

* * *

"This is impossible!" Hermione exclaimed in exasperation and turned away from the bubbling cauldron.

Gaius turned around and smiled in amusement, noticing that Hermione's hair was frizzier than normal. Sweat was already forming on her brows and the deep frown plastered on her face completed her frazzled look.

"Gaius," she implored, her bottom lip protruding in what he reckoned as a small pout.

The Court Physician chuckled and sauntered towards his apprentice. He peered inside and clicked his tongue, turning towards Hermione with a perfectly raised eyebrow. "Wait for another two minutes and you will see that you did nothing wrong, Hermione," he said.

Her cheeks colored in embarrassment, prompting him to chuckle again.

"I am aware that the potion I am currently teaching you is challenging, my dear girl," he said, fondly patting her head. "Patience is what you need. You have the skill and the brilliance. I am sure you will be able to use this in the future under the medical field."

She smiled, her cheeks darkening. "Gaius," she started, "you flatter me too much." She tucked a stray curl behind her ear and sighed. "I don't even know what I will be in the future."

"You can be a physician," he pointed out. "I can vouch for that."

Hermione merely shrugged and peered inside the cauldron again. "Perhaps," she murmured, her smiling blinding when she discovered that Gaius' advise had been right after all. She then immediately grabbed a small vial, scooped some of the substance using a spoon, and carefully placed the liquid inside the container.

The door then burst open and in came the king's manservant. Clutched tightly in his hand was a basketful of herbs and spices, which he then eagerly placed on top of Gaius' worktable.

"I found each and every ingredient on your list this time," he proclaimed to his mentor with a triumphant smile. Carefully, he lined them down on his wooden table with utmost care. Gaius found his behaviour a little startling, and almost rolled his eyes when he finally laid a small stemmed tulip right in front of the brunette.

Amused, the maidservant smiled brilliantly and quickly darted her eyes at Gaius' direction. Understanding her look, Gaius pretended to busy himself by rearranging the vials on his shelf. At the corner of his eyes, Gaius amusedly watched as Hermione grabbed Merlin's neckerchief, gently pulling him down to give him a quick peck on the lips. Merlin's cheeks grew a brilliant shade of red, although a blinding smile stretched widely on his face. He slid down beside Hermione on the bench and inconspicuously held her hand under the table, prompting Hermione's smile to widen in fondness.

Gaius still was in disbelief that a romantic relationship formed between Merlin and his new apprentice. Hermione had only stayed in Camelot for almost a whole year, yet there was already a blossoming romance between the two. Gaius could actually understand that there was this certain charm that the brunette had in her; therefore, becoming instantly amiable to all those surrounding her.

He could not say he did not see this coming. He had always suspected that the boy harboured a crush on Hermione on her first few weeks of stay, no matter how much he denied it. And to see that even Hermione returned the feelings… well, Gaius was very happy for the two of them.

The door opened once again and in stepped Sir Lancelot. Gaius raised an eyebrow when Hermione froze on her seat and looked away, a deep frown now replacing the smile that she was sporting a while ago.

"Merlin," the noble knight called.

The manservant directed his questioning eyes at him. "Is something the matter?" he asked, slipping off the bench.

A small smile appeared on Lancelot's face and he shook his head. "Nothing out of the ordinary, my friend," he said. "King Arthur wishes to speak to you now. He's currently in the Training Grounds and mind you, I believe you must make haste."

Merlin rolled his eyes. "Why am I not surprised?" he asked. He shot a forlorn look at the seated brunette, and she merely smiled back at him in farewell. Merlin then directed his eyes at Gaius and waved, before following Lancelot out of the bedchambers.

As soon as they were gone, Hermione released a soft sigh, the frown once again present on her face.

"Is something the matter, my dear?" Gaius asked, walking towards the brunette and sitting on what had been Merlin's place a while ago.

Hermione's frown deepened and she thought for a while, before staring straight into Gaius' eyes with hesitation. "Sir Lancelot…" she started. She bit her bottom lip and paused, absentmindedly brushing the hair that was starting to bother her eyes. "Had he been here before? Merlin seems awfully fond of him."

Gaius raised an eyebrow. "Seeing that you are together right now, I assure you that Merlin's preferences are not - "

A disbelieving laugh escaped from Hermione's lips, cutting him off from his sentence. "I'm not _jealous_, Gaius," she said. "Of course I know that Merlin doesn't… _you know_." She mellowed a little and thoughtfully titled her head. "Sir Lancelot just strikes me as something… mysterious." She frowned at her choice of word and sighed.

"You're not comfortable in his presence," the old physician pointed out. His mild accusation was confirmed when her cheeks heated up. "Why is that?"

A myriad of conflicting emotions appeared in her eyes and she looked away from his questioning gaze. To Gaius' surprise, she forced an obviously fake chuckle from her mouth and cleared her throat. "Oh, silly me," she said. "Don't mind me, Gaius. It is rude of me to talk about Lancelot as such."

He wanted to pry more but she quickly stood up from her bench. "I'll run along and help Gwen in the preparation for Samhain tonight," she said.

Without waiting for his farewell, Hermione already turned around and left his bedchambers. Gaius was then left thinking to himself, confused by Hermione's startling behaviour.

* * *

Hermione stood beside Guinevere, her eyes roaming around the Banquet Hall as the whole of Camelot celebrated the day of Samhain.

She felt a little giddy, seeing with her own eyes as a legitimately medieval group celebrated this event. Hogwarts, according to her beloved _Hogwarts: A History_, used to celebrate this during Voldemort's time in school, but it was soon replaced by Halloween Balls and the like. It was not exactly the same; therefore, Hermione felt a little floored.

From the corner of the room, she felt eyes on her body. Instinctively, she searched around and found Merlin's blue, sparkling eyes. She shyly smiled at him and he blushed, noticing that he was caught staring and he sheepishly smiled back.

After their small confession back at Guinevere's house, their relationship started. Although Merlin was slightly awkward at first, he gradually grew comfortable around her and Hermione was thankful with that.  
There was this adorable side of him, something new she had never seen, that made her realize of the unspoken admiration he had for her. There were times when he would surprise her, bringing tulips like what he had done in Gaius' chamber a while ago, making Hermione think that telling him her honest feelings was something she must not regret.

All thoughts about her quest were momentarily pushed at the back of her head. Since Excalibur was still stuck in the stone, with the legends stating that it is only King Arthur who would be able to pull out the sword, Hermione figured out that her stay in Camelot would be lengthened. What used to be a frightening thought to the brunette was now filled with relief that almost dumbfounded her logic.

So now, she allowed herself to live in the moment, show her feelings to Merlin, and interact with all of the people in Camelot.

For now, she allowed herself to be happy.

Arthur suddenly stood up from his seat, halting Hermione from all of her thoughts.

"Samhain. It is the time of year when we feel closest to the spirits of our ancestors. It is a time to remember those we have lost to celebrate their passing," Arthur declared. All noises in the room died down as they let his words sink in.

Lord Agravaine then stood beside him and lifted his cup. "To the king," he proclaimed.

A sudden gasp escaped from Hermione's lips and she backpedalled, a sudden sensation she could not understand overwhelming her features.

She slowly blinked, carefully looking around the hall. Words were coming out from their mouths but they were distorted and blurred. Their actions seemed to slow down and all Hermione could hear were her shaky breathing and an inhumane, shrill screaming. An unusual coldness gripped her heart, which then spread all throughout her body. Something akin to fear ran through her mind and she took another step back, feeling herself silently panicking.

The sensation was nothing compared to her telltale signs of a nervous breakdown. This was different… undoubtedly horrifying.

She was soon snapped out from her dazed hallucinations when Gwen accidentally bumped against her. Hermione took another breath, the coldness suddenly leaving her system, and beheld the scene that was happening in front of her.

Right at the middle was a trembling Merlin, already lying down on the floor. His eyes were unseeing but they were filled with fright. Without thinking, Hermione's feet brought her to him and she fell down on her knees, grabbing both of his cheeks. She winced at their coldness and tried to snap him off from his stupor.

"Merlin," she whispered. She was aware that Sir Lancelot was now beside her, also looking worriedly down at his friend. "Merlin, come on. Snap out of it."

"_Emrys._"

Her blood ran cold as she heard an unfamiliar voice. The name was chanted, again and again, and each time it was uttered, the coldness in her heart intensified.

Merlin's trembling increased and fearful, Hermione followed his line of vision and saw an old woman, pale and wearied, her mouth opening and closing while uttering what turned out to be Merlin's name. She had researched back in Grimmauld Place about Merlin's multiple names and she was positively sure that 'Emrys' was included in it.

Gaius then stepped forward and ordered Lancelot to bring Merlin into his bedchambers. Hermione quickly followed and as soon as they arrived in Merlin's chambers, Gaius started ordering her to grab as many blankets as she could get. Frantic, she did what she was told and with a huge bundle in her arms, she returned.

"What is the matter with him, Gaius?" she heard Sir Lancelot ask.

"I don't know," the Court Physician worriedly answered. He gave way to Hermione who then gingerly tucked the now unconscious manservant under the thick bundles of blanket. "I have never felt anyone so cold before."

His statement brought fear in Hermione's heart and she looked back at him. "Will he be all right?" she fearfully asked.

The kind physician placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and smiled. "I'll try to do my best."

Hermione nodded, trusting Gaius completely, before looking back at Merlin. She brushed one his cold cheek, the memory of the frightening lady running wildly in her mind.

* * *

Merlin had never felt so cold before.

His eyes flickered open and he shifted on his bed, a groan tearing away from his mouth and resounding in his bedchamber. He slowly sat up from his bed, only to be attacked by a mass of russet hair and wet kisses on his cheek.

"I was so worried," Hermione exclaimed, pulling away from him and placing a hand on his cheek. "Are you all right now?"

Dazedly, he wordlessly smiled. She, on the other hand, narrowed her eyes in worry before enveloping him into a tight hug.

"You were so cold," she murmured on his shoulder, her worry muffled by the thick blankets wrapped around his body.

He gave her a small kiss at the side of her temple and said, "Your hug warms me, though."

He felt her smile through the thick fabric.

His door then opened and he met the eyes of his mentor. Instant relief washed over Gaius face and he walked towards the two of them. Hermione now had reluctantly pulled away from him and also faced the Court Physician.

"I see you're awake," he said. He smiled kindly at the frazzled brunette and placed a wrinkled hand on top of her voluminous hair. "How are you feeling, Merlin?"

The memory that had happened back in the Banquet Hall went back into his mind and he furrowed his brows. He fearfully looked back at Gaius, remembering the old woman that had called his name. He remembered the coldness that seeped into all of his nerves and enveloped him thickly. But most especially, he remembered the shrill shrieks that were too inhumane and terrifying to be emitted from a human.

He uncertainly looked down at Hermione. Although he now trusted her, she still did not know that he had magic. He'd be damned if she discovered and grew fearful of him; therefore, the hesitation he felt was quite understandable. And besides, he could feel that he had given her enough fright for the day. If he were to recount what happened to him back in the Banquet Hall, he was sure she would be more terrified.

"Hermione, dear, can you please finish preparing the hawthrone that I was making back outside?" Gaius asked. Merlin inaudibly sighed, happy that his mentor was able to read his wordless plea.

The brunette uncertainly looked back at him and he smiled for assurance. Her eyes slightly narrowed now in suspicion but she finally sighed in defeat and stood up. Once she walked out of his room, Gaius sat down on the stool that Hermione had occupied a while ago and pointedly stared at him.

"What exactly happened?" he asked.

Merlin tightened the blanket around his body and frowned. "There was an old woman. She looked… dead," he started, his voice barely a whisper. He shivered at her image and stared fearfully back up at Gaius. "She was calling my name, again and again. And her eyes… they were filled with so much sadness and pain. I don't know what happened, but I could feel coldness that I've never felt before." He closed his eyes and tried to rack his brain more. "There were shrill cries in the background, too, but I'm not sure if it was her that was emitting those strange sounds."

Gaius was silent for a while, deeply contemplating his words. "And this woman…" he then said. "Is she - "

"She doesn't look alive, Gaius," he then added, cutting him off from his question. "Her voice… it sounded as if it came from the depths of the earth. Very ethereal and seemed so far away." Merlin lifted his eyes and questioningly looked at the old physician. "Do you have any idea who she was?"

"The Cailleach," he sombrely proclaimed. "The gatekeeper of the spirit world."

"Why was she there?" Merlin asked, his frown deepening. "Most importantly, why was I the only one who saw her?"

Gaius sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Midnight of the Eve of Samhain is when the veil between our world and the dead are at its thinnest," he said.

"But I'm the only one who saw her," he repeated.

"You have great power in you, Merlin," he said. "It is not uncommon for you to see such visions."

"Visions?" Merlin asked, knitting his eyebrows. He shook his head, clearly disagreeing. "It wasn't a vision, Gaius. I'm sure about that. Besides, she knew me. She called my name."

Gaius' lips thinned and he thoughtfully looked at Merlin. "I am not entirely sure as to why this is happening," he whispered. "But if there is suddenly a tear in the veil, then God help us all."

* * *

"What is happening?" Hermione asked in alarm as Guinevere desperately pulled her towards the Throne Room.

Gwen directed her fearful eyes at the brunette. "Our presence was asked," she whispered. "We need to show ourselves immediately."

"What's wrong?" the brunette asked, grasping both of her arms to stop Gwen from walking. "You seem afraid, Gwen."

The future queen expelled a soft sigh and slowly looked around. "I heard rumors in the kitchen," she whispered. "Rumors that I'm sure will chill the very core of your bones." Gwen shook her head and quickly grabbed the brunette's hand. "Come on now."

Hermione's protests sat atop the tip of her tongue as she thoughtfully looked at the back of Gwen's mass of black hair. Ever since Merlin's sudden fit in the Banquet Hall, things had been a little… _somber_, if she were to describe it. She could always catch Merlin sharing grave looks with Gaius and no matter how much she pried, the both of them continued to be tight-lipped.

The image of the woman that she had seen in the Banquet Hall was still vivid in her mind and although she had no idea who she was and what she was doing there, Hermione knew that her sudden presence was ominous.

Finally, they arrived in the Throne Room. Both Gwen and Hermione bustled towards the huddled group comprised of Arthur, Agravaine, and the Knights of the Round Table. Standing at the very middle of them was a very frightened girl, her eyes wide and her face pale as she scanned all of the faces in the room.

"Drea, tell me what happened," King Arthur gently coaxed, placing a comforting hand on the girl's shoulder.

The village girl, Drea, directed her frightened eyes up at the king. "My parents and my brother and sister…" Her voice trailed as her eyes filled with tears, which silently dripped down up to her chin. She didn't bother wiping them away and continued. "There were faceless shapes… lurking in darkness when we were at our most vulnerable." Her weeping increased, urging her to stop.

"It's all right," Arthur consoled.

"T-they were everywhere, but at the same time… not there," she whispered in confusion. "We couldn't see them, but we could hear their shrill screams. Those were our indication that they were there. They were so quick and then my family… t-they were silenced. _Dead_."

The poor girl completely broke down and Arthur gravely turned his stare at Agravaine. "Where is this village?" he asked.

"Howden, sire," he answered back.

Arthur wordlessly turned to Hermione and Gwen, giving them the weeping girl.

"Ready the horses," he said. "We will be going there tonight."

* * *

There was silence in the group as Arthur and the others returned back from the village of Howden. Camelot's citadel was already within their eyesight, but no one dared to talk, the scenes that they had seen back in the village still reeling in their minds.

Merlin fearfully urged his horse to trot faster, the night sky immediately unsettling him. Back in the village, he was able to see those that were attacked by the faceless shapes. They were completely frozen and cold, unmoving and dead.

They briefly saw the mysterious shadows, coupled with those shrill screams he had heard the night The Cailleach appeared to him. Merlin tried to fight them off with his magic, but the thing was, his magic was not working at all. It was useless against them, dying down immediately whenever he neared them and Merlin, for the life of him, had never felt so powerless and scared in his whole life before.

"Don't tell me you will be fainting once again, Merlin," Arthur's voice broke through the silent night.

The manservant stared at him in surprise, seeing that it was the first time someone had uttered something in their group. Looking around, he could see that the tensed soldiers of the Knights of the Round Table gradually loosened, sporting small smiles on their faces as they remembered Merlin's unfortunate accident back at the Eve of Samhain.

Frowning, he glared at Arthur. "I will make sure that when I faint, my lord, it will be on your arms," he retorted back. "So that you will be burdened with me and you have no choice but to carry me back to Camelot."

A look of disgust crossed Arthur's face and he opened his mouth, ready to retort something back. But then, the familiar shrill cry of the mysterious creature reached their ears.

"They're here!" Sir Gwaine exclaimed with a yelp, his horse now panicking and neighing. He fell down with a soft thud and he immediately scrambled onto his feet.

Arthur and the others immediately dismounted, noticing that the horses were all in a frenzied state, the shouts of the mysterious demons scaring them off. It was fortunate that they were a few more feet away from the village of Camelot.

He and the others started running back into the kingdom. Although they knew that their swords would be useless against the shadows chasing them, they still pulled out their swords and bravely waved them off.

As they neared the village, the screams of their people grew louder and more desperate and Arthur, panicked, look at all of them as they ran for the safety confines of the castle.

"Why is it closed?" Arthur demanded amidst the chaos.

Merlin once again tried his magic, but it disappeared almost immediately. From the other side, he stood stock-still, seeing with his own eyes the hideous creature that was causing this strange plague. It was made up with mist, with a distorted skeletal face at the front. A thin tear was opened wide open, which Merlin thought was its mouth, and the shrill shrieking was emitted from it.

Before it could touch him, Sir Elyan stepped right in front of him and waved a torch frantically. The creature recoiled back and disappeared into a smoke, completely disappearing into thin air.

"What are you doing?" Guinevere's brother exclaimed. "You could have died, Merlin!"

Shakily, the manservant wordlessly nodded his thanks and turned around, intent of protecting Arthur at all cost. From his side, he could see Sir Percival carrying three children in his muscular arms, all three tots crying their eyes out in fear. Sir Gwaine was assisting a frightened old woman as fast as possible. Behind him was Sir Lancelot, a flaming torch clutched tightly in his hands his knuckles almost turned white and waved them around to ward off the creatures.

Merlin could see that Arthur had now broken through the wailing crowd outside his drawbridge.

"I DEMAND THAT YOU OPEN THIS!" Arthur furiously hollered. To his relief, the guards that had closed the door immediately opened it and allowed Arthur and his people to rush inside the Main Square. Merlin and the Knights quickly followed.

Cursing his clumsiness, Merlin tripped down on the ground and almost got trampled by the stampeding crowd. Loud wailing suddenly reached his ears and when he turned around, a small boy barely a year old was placed on top of a barrel, his small arms and legs waving frantically in the air. Without a second thought, he scooped the babe into his arms and quickly rushed inside.

The influx of people then waned and soon, no one was left outside. The guards shut the door tightly behind him and there was a collective sigh of relief.

"My boy!" a woman suddenly cried, meandering through the panicked crowds and landed helplessly beside Merlin. The young manservant placed the child into her arms and she tearfully thanked him before turning around and bustling towards her small family.

"My lord!" Lord Agravaine's voice resounded amidst the noise. Arthur quickly came to his side and angrily demanded as to why the drawbridge was closed, prohibiting his people from coming inside. "Our supplies were dwindling," Agravaine explained with confusion. "I do not want us to starve."

Arthur shook with barely suppressed rage and looked around. Merlin had a wise guess that the King's heart was clenching painfully as he looked at the frightened faces of his people.

Calmed, he shakily looked back at Agravaine. "I'd rather die with starvation and undernourishment than see my people perish, Agravaine," he exclaimed with so much passion.

A startled look crossed the lord's face before he schooled his features. "Of course, sire," he said.

Arthur then looked around until his eyes settled on Merlin. "Go call for Gaius," he ordered. "We have much to discuss."

Merlin nodded and turned around, immediately following his master's orders.

* * *

Grave faces stared back at him as he, King Arthur, Lord Agravaine, and Gaius talked softly among themselves. Guinevere and some of the knights stood in front, allowing them to converse with each other. Slightly distracted, Merlin wondered where Hermione was.

"I believe they are called Dorochas or the Shadow People, Arthur," the Court Physician quietly revealed. His worn lips magnetized into a deep frown. "They are the voices of the dead. No mortal had ever survived by their touch, freezing them to death with no possible cure at all." Gaius gravely clasped his hands together and raised his eyes at the King. "Neither sword nor magic" – he quickly glanced at Merlin – "can stop them. The only thing that could repel them is daylight or fire, but they do not necessarily disappear."

Merlin thickly swallowed, remembering the feeling of powerlessness that he felt upon being confronted by the Dorocha. His fearful eyes met Gaius' worried ones and the young warlock tried to calm down in the presence of the King.

"But why is this happening?" Arthur asked in confusion. He turned away from the group and stepped towards his throne.

Gaius expelled a soft sigh. "The veil between life and death had been torn, sire," he explained. "The Dorochas stepped through the veil and did this."

"How do we close the tear then?" Agravaine inquired, looking questioningly at Gaius.

The Court Physician furrowed his white eyebrows in worry. "To create a tear, a life must be sacrificed," Gaius somberly said. "To mend the tear, another life must be sacrificed."

Silence rang all throughout the room after the Court Physician's revelation. Merlin fearfully looked at Arthur's back, already having an idea as to what was running through his mind.

He need not wait long for Arthur slowly looked back at them, a determined look set on his face. "I'll do it," he softly said. "I'll sacrifice myself."

"Sire…"

"Where is it located, Gaius?" Arthur asked, cutting Agravaine from his sentence.

"In the Isle of the Blessed," the Court Physician asked. "Where the center of the Old Religion's power used to be."

Arthur gravely nodded his head and turned to Merlin. "You will travel with me, together with the other knights," he ordered. "Prepare for the night, Merlin. Tomorrow, we will have a long day."

He then scanned the whole ground with weary eyes, pausing momentarily as they connected with Gwen's tearful face.

"Leave," he ordered.

All of his knights and Agravaine turned around and followed his orders. Merlin refused, wanting to protest to Arthur, but Gaius gripped his arm and dragged him away. Before the doors could close, Merlin chanced a glance over his shoulder and saw Arthur embracing a distressed Guinevere.

* * *

"I'm not allowing him," Merlin furiously whispered, pacing frantically in front of an exasperated Gaius. "Arthur…" His face crumpled and he shook his head. "He cannot die. Not yet."

"What are you planning?" Gaius sharply asked, almost accusatory.

Merlin sighed and turned around, softening his eyes upon seeing Gaius' look. "I'll sacrifice myself instead," he said, saying the very first thing that came into his mind when Arthur revealed that he would sacrifice himself in the Isle of the Blessed.

"_No_," the Court Physician loudly protested.

"Gaius," he implored, completely stopping his pacing to stand right in front of his mentor. His heart painfully thudded, knowing that he would never see his face again once he, Arthur, and the knights embarked on their journey to the Isle of the Blessed. "Arthur has a great destiny. He still had not united all of the Five Kingdoms." A mirthless chuckle escaped from his lips. "He even hasn't married Guinevere yet!" He shook his head, all mirth now gone. "You know that it's the only choice."

Helpless, Gaius merely stared at his hands.

Merlin's eyes glistened with tears. "It is my destiny to protect Arthur," he finally added in a whisper. "If it means I have to die for him, then so be it."

Loud shattering from the door broke their conversation. Merlin and Gaius simultaneously looked at the door, only to see a horrified Hermione, shattered vials now scattered on her feet.

"No," she breathlessly exclaimed, tears already filling her eyes. "No, you can't. _No_."

His heart broke due to the obvious distress in her voice.

"Hermione…"

She glared darkly at him and turned around, running immediately out of Gaius' bedchambers.

Merlin quickly glanced at his grave mentor before running around, deciding to follow Hermione.

* * *

**A/N: So, end of chapter! How'd you like it? Tell me in your reviews! **

**So, Christmas break officially started last Thursday; thus, I caught up with the original series. AND DEAR LORD, MY HEART! **

**I just finished watching the latest episode a while ago, you know, the one with Mordred and his lady love and **_**I just can't**_**. The writers successfully made me fall in love with Mordred's character and I **_**swear**_**, I can hear them laughing while I watch the prophecy slowly unfolding in front of my eyes. **

**Shameless, I am torn. I love Mordred, but I love Arthur, too. AND UGH, two more episodes and the whole series is done and I don't even know what to feel. I have this inkling everybody would die in the end and my heart cannot bear that thought. What more if I watch it with my own eyes? **

**THIS SHOW SERIOUSLY MESSES UP WITH MY EMOTIONS. But gaaaah, I'm still so in love with it and the idea that it would end soon saddens me so T_T **

**On a brighter note, this story is nowhere near finished. After catching up with all the new episodes of the fifth season, I would just like to remind you that everything is canon until the last episode of the fourth season (I made HUGE changes in those specific chapters, too, mind you. So brace yourselves). The fifth series will be completely disregarded so yeah, yay, changes! **

**Haha, that's it for now. Wooh, I'd be a legit couch potato for the remaining break so hooray for Christmas breaks! **

**With love,  
****WickedlyAwesomeMe**


	26. The Sacrifice

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin and Harry Potter.**

* * *

**A/N: HEEEEEY, here's chapter twenty-six! Since Christmas is fast approaching, I decided to update thrice this week! I'm still going to update on Friday, so you need not worry. The bad news is, I'm not quite sure if I'd be able to update next week… until January 3, in that matter. I'd be going home to the province and I had no bloody idea if there would be any internet connection. **

**Anyway, read and then review afterwards! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Six: The Sacrifice**

* * *

"Hermione!" he desperately cried, his knocking ramming loudly against the door of her current quarters. Due to the sudden attacks in Camelot by the Dorochas, Arthur had prepared a room in the castle where Hermione and Gwen could rest.

Merlin silently cursed in his mind, knowing that he should have been more careful with his words. His heart uncomfortable twitched, remembering the horrified tears that streamed down from the brunette's eyes. He always hated it when she cried; at first, he never realized as to why there was this odd itch inside him that did not go away whenever tears fell down from her eyes, but now that he knew that he was harbouring genuine feelings for Hermione, the discomfort grew. That was why everyday, he tried his very best to make her smile, perhaps even laugh if he was lucky.

"Hermione, please," he softly beseeched. He desperately wanted to use his magic, but decided against it in the end. He had scared her off already with the fact that he was going to sacrifice himself in place of Arthur. Performing magic might drive her away from him further.

He knew his decision was already made; what he told Gaius was right after all. He was destined to protect Arthur, ward him off from any harm that came his way. Without a second thought, he knew that the next task he must do was to die in his place. Camelot was still mourning for the death of their late King. It would not be good for the kingdom to have another sudden death of their new King.

To his immense relief, the door creaked open. Gwen, with tears in her eyes, gravely shook her head and quickly stepped outside. Merlin was able to take a brief peek inside the room, though, and his heart jumped into his throat when he spied Hermione tucked against the corner of her bed, knees drawn to her chest, and sobs racking her body.

"Gwen…"

"S-she said she doesn't want to see you now, Merlin," the distressed maidservant softly whispered. "I'm sorry."

His eyes gradually softened, knowing that Gwen thought it would be Arthur who would sacrifice himself tomorrow in the Isle of the Blessed. He then remembered the vision that he had seen back in the Crystal Cave, with Guinevere being crowned as Queen and ruling alongside Arthur. Now that he knew their fate, his determination strengthened.

"_Please_," he whispered imploringly, shooting a longing look at the wooden door that was separating him from the girl that suddenly became an important person in his life. That odd clenching, one he could claim as painful, once again started in his heart. The thought that he would not be able to see her beautiful face anymore scared him to bits and pieces.

Before he sacrificed himself, he wanted to at least see her one last time.

A quick glance at Gwen prompted him to sigh in defeat. His shoulders slumped and he rested his forehead against the wooden door. He closed his eyes and imagined that it was Hermione's forehead he was leaning against with. The thought made him sadly smile.

"Always remember, Hermione of Hogwarts," he murmured to the door. "That I am awfully, _awfully _attracted to you."

He waited for a few minutes before pulling himself away from the door. He opened his eyes and was disappointed that the door still had not opened for him.

Grimacing, he turned to Guinevere, whose tears had now increased.

"Gwen, I…" He paused, hesitated, and sighed. He gave her a comforting squeeze on her arm before turning away and striding back to Gaius' chambers.

"Merlin?"

He paused and turned around. "What is it, Gwen?" he asked.

"B-be careful," she replied back.

He merely smiled, knowing that in the end he would do the opposite from her warning. Merlin opted to nod his head instead and resumed his journey, the results of tomorrow's journey towards the Isle of the Blessed lying heavily in his heart.

* * *

She had no idea how long she had cried her eyes out. Beside her, Gwen was already slumbering due to a tiring night. Hermione could see that her friend's sleeping was fitful; she guessed the future queen was having a nightmare about Arthur's sacrifice in the Isle of the Blessed.

With this thought, her mind strayed back to Merlin's words.

"_It is my destiny to protect Arthur."_

"No," she shakily cried, burying her face against her hands.

"_If it means I have to die for him, then so be it." _

'_How cruel,' _she had bitterly thought, glaring through her tears at the small window outside their temporary bedroom. It was morning already; therefore the attacks of the Dorochas had momentarily stopped. She could see the effects of their damage last night, though, and Hermione involuntarily shivered.

By now, she reckoned that Arthur, Merlin, and even other Knights of Camelot had already journeyed to the Isle of the Blessed. The thought that the others would be returning without Merlin painfully stabbed her heart and her cries increased.

How could this happen when she had finally surrendered to the fact that she has feelings for the legendary warlock? Hermione knew that there would be dire consequences of her actions, but stubborn enough, she pushed those thoughts away and allowed herself to at least be happy at Merlin's side.

A sudden thought resurfaced in her mind and she pursed her lips, the determination immense and noticeable. Hermione wiped her tears away and stood up from her bed. The rickety sound that her bed had made roused Guinevere off from her sleep. When she saw that Hermione was wide awake and puffy eyed, she slowly stood up from her own bed and stared forlornly at her friend.

"Hermione…"

But the brunette shook her head to stop her from completing her words. She knew what she was going to do was _very _selfish. Among all of the people here in Camelot, it was Gwen that she did not want to know about it. Hermione was determined to pull Merlin away from his idiotic sacrificing, but that meant that Arthur had to do it.

Oh, Gwen would be crushed.

Thus, she strode stiffly towards the door and avoided Gwen's searching gaze.

"Hermione!" she cried. "Where are you going?!"

The brunette snatched some random clothing and other necessities along the way and stuffed them inside a small knapsack. Guinevere's pleas all died down from her ears and as she opened the door, Hermione walked out of the room with a purpose.

She was going to save Merlin.

* * *

It was hard to pick up their trail but Hermione gradually saw them. There were footprints and even some torn clothing hanging on nearby branches; she even spied an obvious mound of horse's feces. It was only when she saw a small bonfire with its ashes still hot and smoking when she finally concluded that she was on the right track. Having hidden from the Death Eaters before made her keen in looking for tracks of the said enemies and covering up the ones that the Order had made.

Hermione decided to rest for a while and scooted as close as she could to the still-smoking bonfire. Its fire had been long gone but the brunette did not dare ignite it once again. She knew it would gain the attention of Arthur and the others, blowing up her plan of saving Merlin from his impending demise.

Absentmindedly, Hermione grabbed an apple from her knapsack and nibbled on it. Twilight was nearing and the sky was already darkening. Dorochas would appear soon and she knew it would be dangerous to continue her journey. Arthur and his knights were sensible enough to find shelter at this time of the day; they might be the mightiest of all knights in the Five Kingdoms, but they were still logical persons who wanted to live.

To ward her off from the cold, she pulled out a small blanket and wrapped it around her shoulders. Her eyes were itching due to tiredness and the tears that she had shed, but Hermione tried her very best not to rest them. She could already hear the telltale shrills of a Dorocha and she'd rather accomplish her task alive than frozen solid.

A yawn tore away from her lips and she wetted her chapped lips. _'I wonder if they're safe,' _she asked herself internally, frowning at her unanswered question. With Merlin by their side, aided with his magic, she knew that they would be safe.

'_But,' _a voice inside her head interjected, freezing her blood, _'Dorochas are immune to magic.' _

Hence, Merlin was as defenseless as Arthur and the Knights of Camelot.

Her musings were cut short when another shrill scream reached her ears. Hermione jumped to her feet and warily gazed around, heightening her senses. A smoky mist swarmed towards her body and she immediately jumped aside. The shrill cry of the spirit almost deafened her ears. Out of desperation, she grabbed a nearby log and ignited it with fire. She frantically waved it around and the Dorocha burst into several swirling smoke.

Silence then followed the attack and Hermione fell down on the ground, exhausted. The small torch she had made was clutched tightly in her hand. Her adrenaline was still pumping in her bloodstream, her eyes shifting warily all throughout the darkened forest to see if there were other Dorochas lurking around.

Satisfied, the brunette finally stood up from the forest floor and shouldered the small knapsack she brought. The torch was still alit in case an incoming Dorocha unexpectedly attacked. She now did not care whether she was discovered by Arthur and the others; she'd rather be alive and discovered than dead _and _discovered.

The light from the blazing torch helped her follow the tracks of the Knights of Camelot. Up ahead, a ruined castle greeted her adjusting eyes and she almost went inside. But then, she spied Gwaine and Lancelot walking stealthily outside the castle, similar blazing torches also clutched tightly in their hands.

'_They stopped to rest there,' _she reckoned, slowly sitting back down on the ground. While Gwaine and Lancelot were on patrol, she guessed that Arthur, Merlin, and the other knights were resting inside.

For a moment, she felt at peace. They were still quite far from the Isle of the Blessed, having another day or two to reach their designation.

Hermione entertained herself with the idea that Merlin was still alive for today. And with that thought, she felt relieved.

Minutes, perhaps hours, passed and Hermione was still staring at the ruined castle. Her eyes were awfully itching due to tiredness and as much as she desperately tried to stay awake, her needs overcame her desires.

Soon, she was fast asleep.

* * *

The sound of hooves and neighs jerked Hermione awake.

Blearily, she opened her eyes and yawned widely. _'I fell asleep,' _she internally exclaimed, a groan tearing away from her mouth. She could not believe that at such an alarming event, her body still had to succumb to her needs. And to think that this could cause Merlin's life! It was a miracle she was still alive, seeing that there were probable Dorochas near her way.

Shaking the remnants of sleep away, Hermione silently scrambled behind a nearby bush and peeked outside. She could see the Knights of the Round Table, together with their king, lined outside the ruined castle. What caught her attention were the identical grave looks on their faces and Hermione's blood instantly ran cold.

She scanned everybody who was present, but upon noticing that both Lancelot _and_ Merlin were missing, her heart jumped into her throat. Hermione abruptly stood up and looked behind, neglecting the fact that she could be seen. Her fearful eyes finally landed on the two horses, the ones that had awaken her from her sleep, and saw that Lancelot lay atop on one of them.

The other carried Merlin.

A horrified gasp tore away from her mouth upon noticing that the young warlock was unconscious.

"No…" she breathed out in shock before breaking into a run, indifferent whether she would be discovered or not. Blood rushed to her ears and tears already gathered at the corner of her eyes. Even from afar, she could see how Merlin showed some signs of a Dorocha attack and she _swore _that if weren't alive anymore, then she would do something drastic.

She followed the two horses until Lancelot decided to stop at a nearby stream. The Knight of Camelot carried Merlin off the horse and onto the grassy ground, plopping beside the unconscious manservant and utter exhaustion.

Unable to help herself anymore, Hermione scrambled towards the two of them. Lancelot immediately heard her footsteps and brandished his sword, thinking she was an intruder. But upon seeing a crying mess, he lowered his weapon in shock and abruptly stood up.

"Hermione!" he cried, absentmindedly sheathing his sword. "What are you doing here?"

She warily stared at him through her tears before slowly kneeling down beside Merlin. She placed her shaking hands on his cheeks and flinched, noting that they were ice cold – even colder than the time when he saw the Cailleach.

The brunette bent down and gave him a kiss on his forehead. "You'll be all right," she whispered mournfully, fondly brushing some of his fringes away from his face.

She then lifted her head and closed her eyes, trying to calm her nerves to concentrate. And then, with a slightly shaking voice, she whispered, "_Ic þe þurhhæle þin licsare! _**[1]**

Gradually, the color came back from Merlin's face. His temperature also went up and under her touch, she could feel him warming up. Hermione's forehead once again fell down against his, her obvious relief immense. "You git," she softly cried. _'Why must you make me worry so much?' _

Hermione then lifted her head and stared at an astonished Lancelot. His eyes were widened and his jaw a little dropped; even though she came up with random excuses, she knew it was futile to lie when she knew he had seen everything that she had done.

"He is… better," she whispered, wiping her tears away. "I just managed to put him away from the brink of death." Her eyes quickly landed at the small stream beside them and she internally sighed in relief. "I-I'm sure the good spirits will be able to wholly cure him."

When Lancelot confusedly looked at her, she continued, "When the veil was torn, it was not only the evil spirits who were disturbed, Sir Lancelot. Even the good ones. If Merlin or whoever asked how he was really cured, tell them that it was the doing of the good spirits."

To prove her point, she turned towards the stream and summoned a good spirit. It did not fail her for it showed up with a kind smile. "What must I do for you?" it asked, its voice melodic and almost akin to a mother's voice.

"Please, protect us from the attacks of the Dorochas for now," Hermione pleaded. "Merlin, here, awfully needs a rest."

The good spirit agreed and summoned its other kind. They all floated out of the stream and enveloped their whole forms, temporarily making a small shield that would protect them from the Dorochas.

"Thank you," she whispered, now haphazardly wiping her tears away.

She then turned to Lancelot and pursed her lips at his bewilderment. "Please, whatever happens, do not tell anybody, not even Merlin, that I… I have magic, Sir Lancelot," Hermione pleaded.

For a while, he merely stared at her before he slowly nodded, assessing her whole form with curiosity and slight suspicion.

Hermione then was surprised when Lancelot placed a hand on her shoulder. An unreadable expression was on his face and his lips were pursed into a tight line. "You must go back to Camelot," he simply said. When she opened her mouth to protest, his hold on her arm slightly tightened. "Merlin will… _sacrifice _himself in place of Arthur."

A few tears escaped from her eyes. "I know," she whispered brokenly. She looked down at Merlin's unconscious face in silent defeat. "I heard."

"I am sure that Merlin wants you to be the safest," Lancelot continued. "Therefore, you must return to Camelot and protect the others there." When she did not reply to his statement, Lancelot softly sighed. "It is his last request, Hermione. Do not deprive him from getting his last desire."

It was painful, but Hermione knew it was the absolute truth. To prove Lancelot's point, Merlin stirred in his peaceful sleep and breathed out her name and nothing more. Sadly, she smiled down at him and brushed the beads of sweat that had formed on his forehead.

The brunette bent down and gave him a long, heartbreaking farewell kiss. Her tears grew uncontrollable and it gave her a huge amount of effort to pull herself away from him. "Always remember Merlin of Camelot," she brokenly whispered. "I am awfully, _awfully _attracted to you, too."

It pained her not to receive an answer from the unconscious Merlin. She half-wished he would wake up, see her hovering above him with tearful eyes, and then assure her in the end that he would still go back to Camelot, alive and unscathed. But then again, reality had other plans.

"Hermione," Sir Lancelot softly whispered, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "_Please_."

She grievously closed her eyes and stood up from the ground. Momentarily, her eyes connected with Sir Lancelot's worried ones and guttural sobs kept on escaping from her mouth.

'_Goodbye, Merlin,' _she whispered before turning around and running away from the two of them back to Camelot, her heart slowly breaking into a million pieces.

* * *

Gwen lifted a hand and brushed away the tears that were running down from her eyes. She stood by the small window in Gaius' bedchamber and sighed, saddened by the sight outside the castle. Down below, a long line of dead people littered the town square and Gwen believed that more would join them once twilight falls.

Things had been chaotic ever since King Arthur and the rest of the Knights of the Round Table left for their quest to the Isle of the Blessed. Thinking about Arthur's impending sacrifice still pained Guinevere's heart. She had so much hope for her and Arthur, even though it was preposterous for her to wish. After all, he was the King and she was a mere servant girl. Still, that did not stop her from harbouring strong feelings for the noble leader of Camelot.

Her grief had also increased ever since Hermione mysteriously left to who-knows-where without having any news of her whereabouts. On the day she left, some of the kind-hearted knights volunteered to search for the brunette without any luck at all. Gaius kept on reassuring her that Hermione would be all right wherever she was, but it didn't help Gwen at all upon seeing the look of doubt on the Court Physician's face.

The bedchamber door swung open and in came an extremely tired Gaius. Gwen hastily wiped her tears away and ran towards Gaius' side, assisting him towards one of his benches. The old physician sat down with a soft groan, patting Gwen's helping hand in gratitude.

"My back has been uncooperative these past few days," Gaius tiredly proclaimed, sighing in disgruntlement. "How can I work properly now?"

"You are just tired, Gaius," Gwen told him. "Perhaps you merely need to rest."

The Court Physician absentmindedly nodded and looked up at the maidservant. "How have you been?" he asked this time. "I hope you are sleeping well and eating properly."

A disbelieving chuckle escaped from Gwen's face. "How can I when there are far greater things to worry about than nourishing myself?" she worriedly replied back. She ignored the disapproving stare by Gaius and sighed, avoiding his searching gaze. "It's been days now, Gaius, and the Dorochas are still running rampant all over the kingdom. The people are _terrified _and I… I just want everything to return to its normal state."

A few tears escaped from her eyes, prompting Gaius' gaze to soften. "Everything will be all right soon," he whispered soothingly.

"No, it will not," she retorted back, her tears now increasing. Gwen painfully closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "A-arthur will sacrifice himself, Gaius." A broken sob escaped from her lips. "He will… _die_."

"Oh, my dear girl," Gaius said, lifting himself off the bench to hug the distressed maidservant.

Guinevere earnestly cried on Gaius' shoulder, unaware of the raging battle inside the old physician's mind. Should he tell her of Merlin's plan or not? In the end, he'd rather she be oblivious than discover the truth. Gaius was afraid Gwen would become more mournful upon discovering that Arthur's faithful manservant chose to sacrifice himself for the greater good.

"I think I'd rest for now, Gaius," Gwen whispered after a few minutes. She pulled away and smiled gratefully at him despite her puffy eyes and wet cheeks.

"That is a great idea," Gaius said, releasing Gwen from his arms.

The maidservant bid him farewell and walked towards the door. Upon opening, though, a surprising person stood rooted in front of the door. "Hermione!" Guinevere cried. Opposite her stood the brunette herself. Her eyes were red and puffy, just like hers, but Gwen could detect certain tiredness and defeat that no amount of rest could eradicate.

"Where in God's name have you been?" Gwen cried, drawing Hermione into a tight hug and cried in relief at her safety. "We were so worried for you!"

"I'm all right, Gwen," Hermione replied tiredly, pulling herself away from Gwen's arms. "Really."

"You selfish, _selfish _girl!" Gaius suddenly barked, surprising the two young women. Hermione stepped away from Gwen's arms and stared straight into Gaius' furious eyes. "How could you recklessly run away without telling anybody where you would go?"

Hermione's face crumpled. "Gaius…" she choked, tears already gathering at the corner of her eyes.

"What would I do if something happened to you?" he continued to exclaim, his fury obvious and raw.

"Gaius…" she sobbed this time, her tears now falling incessantly down from her eyes. "I… I…"

The old physician deflated, slumping his shoulders in defeat. Only he could understand the great grief that was behind Hermione's tears. Thus, he hastily walked towards the distressed brunette and enveloped her into his arms. Her whispered blubbers reached his ears and although he could not understand her words, he knew they were all about Merlin and his impending death.

"Gaius?" Gwen asked, tearful and scared.

"Everything will be - "

Gaius stopped, his lips smacking together into a thin line. How could he say everything would be all right? A few days from now, he would lose the boy he regarded like a beloved son.

It would all be a lie if he said that everything would be all right.

* * *

Hermione woke up from a fitful sleep and stared blearily up at Gwen's frantic face.

"What's wrong?" the brunette asked, her voice cracking due to sleep, before pulling herself up from her makeshift bed. Her eyes landed slowly at the window and saw that it was still at the middle of the night. Today was a tiring day and she was slightly annoyed that Gwen woke her up from her well-deserved sleep.

"The attacks of the Dorochas had stopped, Hermione," was Guinevere's silent answer.

Her blood froze upon hearing her friend's news. _'The Dorochas disappeared?' _she slowly asked herself, disbelieving. Hermione hastily stood up from her bed and ran towards one of the windows. She pushed it open and looked outside, instantly feeling the certain warmness of the night that had long been absent ever since the Dorochas attacked.

"They're… gone," the brunette mournfully whispered in the night.

It meant that Merlin's dead.

Her heart painfully clenched before pushing herself away from the window. Hermione turned back around and saw Guinevere's grievous expression. Up until now, Gwen still believed that it would be Arthur who would sacrifice himself to seal the tear in the Isle of the Blessed. Gaius told Hermione that it would be for the best, which Hermione concurred without any complaints.

Hermione took a deep breath, a festering hole gradually growing in her heart. It was strange that on the day Merlin died, her tears seemingly refused to fall. Instead, there was emptiness in her whole being that wouldn't leave her alone.

Truth be told, she felt dead, too.

"Hermione?" Gwen asked, breaking her off from her reverie.

The brunette tried to weakly smile at her friend. With an offered, outstretched hand, she coaxed Guinevere to leave their temporary room in the castle and rejoice for the defeat of the Dorochas.

They met Gaius along the way and she and the Court Physician exchanged mournful, meaningful looks. Their unspoken grief for Merlin's death hang thickly in the atmosphere but neither one of them dared to speak out the painful truth.

Together, the three of them walked out of the castle only to see that the surviving people of Camelot were also emerging out from their hiding places. Joyous cries of joy and relief mixed with disbelieving laughter were heard all throughout the kingdom. The children started running joyously, jumping up and down merrily and hugging their parents. Couples were locked in passionate embraces, relieved that their other half had not been taken away from them.

It took them exactly two days before everybody were able to return back to their proper homes. With Arthur's absence, Lord Agravaine assumed leadership and started to discuss with the Council.

Gaius, with the help of Hermione and Guinevere, was busy curing those who were injured during the attacks of the Dorochas. With the knowledge of his mentee's death, Gaius welcomed the work to distract himself.

The whole of Camelot firmly believed that it was King Arthur who sacrificed himself so as to save the Kingdom. Coupled with the relief of their safety was the grief that their great king, albeit reigning for only such a short period of time, had already unfortunately died for them.

It was only when the Knights of Camelot came back when the revelation that King Arthur hadn't died was revealed. Guinevere had cried quite noisily inside the Council Chamber when King Arthur strode inside, exhaustion written all over his face. The King was welcomed warmly by his uncle, who then gave him a hug for his return.

What surprised Gaius and Hermione the most, though, was the fact that Merlin was with the returning troupe, alive and breathing. Hermione was too dumbfounded to cry in relief. The young warlock had caught her eyes, but he immediately looked away from her gaze, an underlying grief obvious in his form.

'_If Merlin is dead, then who sacrificed himself to close the tear?' _Hermione asked herself, gazing all over the group that accompanied King Arthur back to Camelot.

With a sinking heart, she finally knew.

Sir Lancelot was not with them.

* * *

The air all over the kingdom was thick with mourning. Just a while ago, they had a solemn ceremony outside in the town square to honor Sir Lancelot's noble sacrifice to save the Kingdom of Camelot. It was saddening how there was no body while Sir Geoffrey of Monmouth conducted the usual special ceremony for the death of a knight. Even Hermione, who was not really close with Sir Lancelot, had shed a few tears.

When she left, Guinevere was still mourning silently in front of the blazing pyre. Perhaps, it was Gwen who had grieved for Lancelot's death the most. Although her affections were now directed to King Arthur, Lancelot would always, _always _be her first love. With Lancelot as an orphan, who was left to clearly mourn for his death? Hermione had this inkling that Gwen had taken up that burden in honor of Lancelot who had sacrificed himself in place of Arthur.

Now, Hermione was strolling inside the castle grounds, determined to see Merlin. Things had been quite busy ever since they returned and she never really had the chance to talk to him, much less _hug _him. The relief that he was alive was great, but she knew that Lancelot's death had a great impact on him. He and Merlin, according to Gaius, had always been close friends. It was Merlin's words that urged Lancelot to do whatever it takes to become a knight – it was because of Merlin that Lancelot became a knight, after all.

Finally, she arrived right in front of Gaius' bedchamber. She took a deep breath, feeling ridiculously nervous, before lifting her knuckles and rapping it against the wooden door.

It opened almost immediately, with Gaius appearing right behind the door.

"Hermione," he said, looking as if he was expecting her. The old physician gave her a warm smile before stepping aside and letting her in. Instantly, her eyes connected with Merlin's, who was sitting on one of the benches in Gaius' work room. It was obvious he had just cried for the lost of his friend because of his puffy and red eyes.

"I'll leave you two alone," Gaius quietly said before exiting his bedchamber. Once the door closed into a soft click, Hermione released the breath she didn't realize she was holding. At the same time, a small tear trailed down from her eye and landed noiselessly on the ground.

That little tear seemed to snap something in Merlin's system for he abruptly stood up and in three big strides, his arms were wound tightly around Hermione's waist.

The brunette started to earnestly cry, lifting her arms and wrapping them around his torso. She buried her face on his chest and hugged him tight, relieved that he was here, hugging her back. _Alive_.

"I-I thought," she blubbered, slightly pulling her tear-stained face from his chest, "I-I thought I l-lost you already."

He wryly smiled, his eyes also a little bright. He lifted a hand and brushed her tears away. "My plan failed," he softly said, closing his eyes and leaning his forehead against hers. "L-lancelot, that _damn _git, stole my light."

Upon the mention of the deceased knight, Hermione's arms wrapped tighter around him. Somehow, she regretted the distrustful looks she kept on throwing towards Sir Lancelot. Who knew that in the end, it would be his sacrifice that would make her _immensely _happy?

Merlin then slowly opened his eyes and stared fondly down at her face. Gingerly, he leaned down and gave her a sweet kiss, smiling adoringly when she shakily smiled back.

"At least I still get to see your face every day."

* * *

**[1] Ic þe þurhhæle þin licsare! – I heal you thoroughly from your mortal wound.**

* * *

**A/N: End of chapter! How'd you like it? Tell me in your reviews :D **

**So yeah, once again, I'm still going to update on Friday, but I have no idea what will happen after that. Let us all hope that my father would be able to fix whatever internet connection that we can have back in our province. **

**That's it for now! Once again, review please! **

**With love,  
****WickedlyAwesomeMe**


	27. The Mystery of Ealdor

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

* * *

**A/N: So hello my lovelies! Here's chapter twenty-seven of "Ancient Help". Before you even start reading, I'm going to tell you that this whole chapter **_**never **_**happened in the original series. I always try to stay true to the original series, but I always had fun making up more events that would happen in Camelot now that our favourite heroine arrived. **

**I hope you will like this chapter, and the chapter after this. It will pave way to a more **_**interesting **_**situation, which I'm sure you'd all loved :D I'll leave it to your imagination to guess whatever I am saying :D **

**So, without further ado, I present to you, Chapter Twenty-Seven of "Ancient Help". Read and then review afterwards! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: The Mystery of Ealdor**

* * *

Lord Agravaine de Bois was terrified.

He stood in front of Morgana's secret hovel, debating whether to walk inside or not. A while ago, Morgana had sent a letter to him, demanding to meet her once twilight falls. He knew she wanted to know the news about the disappearance of the Dorochas _and _the good news that Arthur was dead.

The King's uncle bristled in annoyance, remembering the damned Lancelot du Lac for being noble and loyal. If he knew that the deceased knight would one day foil their plans, then Agravaine would have gladly sent him somewhere far away from Camelot.

"It's better to get this over and done with," he murmured to himself. Sooner or later, Morgana would discover that Arthur Pendragon was still alive and breathing.

Agravaine then knocked thrice before the wooden door magically opened. He stiffly strode inside and cleared his throat, announcing his arrival.

The beautiful Morgana was seated behind a bubbling cauldron, a look of disgruntlement present on her face. Apparently, she was trying to perfect a potion from one of Morgause's journals and it was obvious that she was struggling.

"I am busy, Agravaine," the young sorceress coldly greeted. Her steely eyes met Agravaine's dark, frightened ones, prompting her to purse her lips. "Be brief."

Agravaine took a deep breath before breaking the news to her. "The Dorochas disappeared, but Arthur is still alive, my lady," he politely addressed despite the slight tremor in his tone. "One of his loyal knights sacrificed himself in place of the King."

It felt almost like forever before Morgana reacted. Her calm stirring of the cauldron stopped and she unblinkingly stared back at him. Agravaine fidgeted under her disarming gaze but held it nonetheless. He was afraid she'd snap if his eyes landed anywhere but her.

"You say that Arthur is still alive?" she coldly repeated, slowly raising up from her small stool. Agravaine involuntarily took a step back, already feeling Morgana's crackling magic. It was fortunate for him to leave a few distance between them because Morgana's bubbling cauldron suddenly blasted due to her raw anger. The boiling liquid rained all over, conveniently leaving Morgana alone. A few droplets landed on Agravaine and he hissed in pain, crouching behind a large cabinet to shield him from the hot liquid.

By this time, Morgana's anger grew apparent and obvious. More instruments and furniture blasted inside. The noise was deafening and Agravaine had to put both of his hands against his ears to stifle the noise.

Perhaps it had only been an hour, but for Agravaine it felt like years before Morgana finally stopped her outraged wrecking. Embarrassed by his cowardice, he slowly emerged out from his makeshift shield and met the furious eyes of Morgana.

"My lady, you need not worry," he hastily said, sighing in great relief when Morgana plopped once again on her stool. "Soon, we will have a better plan and I will make sure that it would be successful this time."

"I _ardently _expect that your words will be true this time, Agravaine," she grumbled, darkly scowling at the King's uncle. "Else, I think it would be better if you find a suitable hiding place."

Unwittingly, he swallowed before earnestly nodding his head. "Of course, Morgana," he croaked. "Anything for you."

* * *

Merlin sighed for the umpteenth time, attracting some glares from an irritated Arthur.

"Is there something you wish to say, Merlin?" Arthur barked, raising an eyebrow at his manservant's slumped form.

The young wizard forced a fake smile on his face and innocently blinked. "Whatever do you mean, sire?" he asked.

Arthur rolled his eyes and turned away from him, once again intent on searching for an animal to hunt.

Once again, he, Arthur, and some of the Knights of the Round Table were out in the forest to have another much-anticipated (well, in _their _opinion) hunting trip. As usual, Merlin despised such activities, always wishing to do other productive and _non-barbaric _things than kill an innocent animal.

Up until now, he still could not understand the entertainment that the others received from hunting. It pained him to watch the pathetic noises emitted from the mouths of the animals that they shot. Call him a wimp, but it was the truth. After all, they were still living beings. Killing them seemed… brutal.

"What's the matter, Merlin?" Sir Gwaine casually asked, dropping a heavy arm on top of Merlin's shoulders. "Feeling a little queasy?"

The manservant irately shrugged off his arm and stepped aside. He juggled the heavy pile of Arthur's things on his arms and scowled. "Not now, Gwaine," Merlin said.

"Aww, is Merly-werly mad at me?" Gwaine asked. "How adorable." To further annoy Merlin, the playful knight pinched both of his cheeks until they were red with pain.

"Oh, seriously you two, go get a room," Sir Leon amusedly said, prompting Elyan and Percival to boisterously laugh.

Merlin rolled his eyes while Gwaine grinned. "What's this, Leon?" Gwaine asked, raising an eyebrow in mock surprise. "Jealous?"

"That's _Sir _Leon to you," the knight said. "And of course I'm jealous. I thought what we shared last night was special, Gwaine." To complete his flirtation, Sir Leon playfully winked.

Animatedly, Gwaine threw his arms around Leon and playfully snuggled. Sir Leon released a shout of exclamation before laughingly wrapping his arms around Gwaine to return back the hug.

Merlin sighed and shook his head, involuntarily smiling despite the ridiculous behaviour displayed by the two.

"Don't worry, Merlin!" Gwaine exclaimed from above Leon's shoulder. "There's still a place for you in my heart." He flirtatiously wiggled his eyebrows and Merlin scowled.

He could not believe the displayed childishness in front of his eyes. Merlin actually wondered what the people of Camelot would think once they see their _mightiest _and _bravest _knights acting like a bunch of five-year-olds.

Truth be told, Merlin was secretly happy with their playfulness. Although Lancelot grew considerably close to them, they did not let his death become a hindrance to their work and friendship. In fact, they seemed to become closer than before. Not that they were disrespecting Lancelot's death, no. Merlin had this inkling that ever since one of them died, the reality that they would also die mainly because of being knight was like an eye-opener to them. Therefore, spending time with the other Knights of the Round Table became more special.

King Arthur seemed to completely concur with this notion of his knights. He was surely affected by Lancelot's death, too. After all, it was supposed to be _him _who should have sacrificed himself in order to save Camelot. Arthur never voiced it aloud, but Merlin knew he was secretly relieved. He knew Arthur was ashamed to feel as such, having lost a knight in the process, but at the same time, Arthur was immensely grateful for Lancelot.

Merlin's care for his deceased friend increased once he died and right there and then, he swore to protect Arthur _more _so that Lancelot's death would not be in vain.

"Guinevere!" came King Arthur's surprise shout. Merlin blinked and looked around, his eyes immediately landing on the said maidservant accompanied by Hermione herself. Baskets of flower were perched on their arms, having been done with their task of collecting them.

Upon seeing Hermione, Merlin instantly brightened.

Perhaps, their relationship had blossomed more ever since he returned from their mission. The fact that she almost lost him greatly scared her and for the following days, she spent every waking moment in his presence. He wasn't bothered by her, though, because he knew how she had felt. Secretly, he was scared himself, believing that he would never see _her _anymore. It was such a relief to see her crying right in front of him that he couldn't help himself but to hug her.

"Hi," he greeted chirpily, immediately jogging to her side.

"Oi, Lover Boy, calm yourself," Sir Gwaine cajoled from the side. "Someone's heart is breaking here." For a flourish of drama, Gwaine clutched his 'aching' heart.

Merlin rolled his eyes at him while Hermione softly chuckled to herself.

"I see you're hunting again," she pointed out, smiling in greeting at the other Knights of the Round Table. Her eyes landed on Merlin, an eyebrow raised in question. "I thought you weren't fond of this particular activity."

The manservant scowled and glared petulantly at the King. Arthur, catching his sour look, equally glared back.

"I have no choice," he said, followed by a sigh.

Hermione prettily smiled and lifted a hand, brushing some of his fringes from his face. He grew slightly warm due to her touch, but smiled nonetheless. He cursed Arthur's belongings stacked on his arms. If he were not holding them, he might have drawn her into a nice hug by now, propriety be damned.

"So, Hermione," Sir Gwaine suddenly said, sidling beside the brunette. Much to Merlin's frustration, Gwaine flirtatiously placed an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. "How have you been?"

To increase his frustration, she grinned widely up at Gwaine. "Oh, you know," she said. "Still dandy as ever."

Gwaine grinned brightly and playfully pinched her nose.

"OI!" Merlin roared, red-faced.

Both Gwaine and Hermione laughed, the latter stepping away from Gwaine's arm.

To the surprise of all the knights and Guinevere, Hermione slightly tiptoed and bestowed a small kiss on Merlin's lips. The young warlock seemed surprised, but thoroughly pleased with her actions. Although they were actually quite forward for a young woman her age, he did not mind at all.

"Oh, Merlin," she said, shaking her head at his ridiculous smile. "You need not worry. You _know _that."

He shouldn't be blamed how his chest puffed out in pride, right?

"Can we continue our initial task of hunting?" King Arthur suddenly cut in, clearly annoyed. "The amount of flirtations unfolding right in front of my eyes is _tiring_."

"Yes, your highness," the Knights of Camelot sing-songed at the same time. It was somehow a habit, or perhaps a playful joke, that the knights had developed just to frustrate the king. Every time he assumed his role as king and orders (most of the time) ridiculous things, they would always answer him that same address with an annoying tone of voice. It wasn't really to disrespect the king, but to actually show that he was their _friend _and worthy of their jokes.

"We will be back in the castle, then," Gwen said, looking highly amused. Her smile widened upon seeing King Arthur's petulant pout.

Both she and Hermione waved their hands in farewell and travelled back to the castle of Camelot.

* * *

Hermione hid a smile on her face when Gaius suddenly released a shout of exclamation.

"What is it, Gaius?" she innocently asked, trying to knit her eyebrows to show her utmost curiosity.

The Court Physician turned around, clutching the book Hermione had _borrowed _ages ago. "I clearly remembered losing this book before," he said, waving it around. He then frowned and stared at it, slightly suspicious. "I knew I should have gotten rid of it before. After all, it is a _banned _book."

His eyes widened a little, before looking back at Hermione. "This is not what you think, Hermione," he hastily exclaimed, burying the book underneath the other huge tomes on his table.

The brunette shrugged, nonchalantly looking back at the cauldron. "I honestly have nothing against magic, Gaius," she carefully said, her eyes intently glued on the potion she was making.

Her simple statement was everything that Gaius needed for he gradually relaxed and sat opposite Hermione. "That is a surprising statement," he said after a few moments of silence.

Hermione frowned and stared at him curiously. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well… an evil sorcerer is threatening to destroy your beloved kingdom," Gaius softly said. When she stiffened upon the mention of Hogwarts, he sighed and squeezed her hand for comfort. "You have every right in the whole world to despise the thing that would perhaps destroy everything you love and cherish."

The brunette sadly smiled, squeezing the old man's hand in return. How could she hate magic when it is running through her veins? How could she hate magic when she had long surrendered to the fact that she could not live without it? "I'm different from King Uther," she finally said, slightly ashamed with her words. "I… I have a different opinion of magic, Gaius. I hope you don't judge me for that."

To her relief, Gaius merely smiled and patted her hand.

A soft knock from the door prompted Gaius to stand up. Upon opening the door, he was able to see a grave Sir Leon.

Hermione looked at the serious knight with a frown. Although he might probably be the most serious among all of the Knights of the Round Table, to see him grave and unsmiling somehow made her nervous.

"King Arthur summons you to the Council Chamber, Gaius," Sir Leon announced. "He speaks with urgency."

Gaius looked worriedly at Hermione, who now had shot up from her seat in agitation.

The Court Physician then looked at Sir Leon and nodded his head. Together, they ventured towards the Council Chamber of Doom.

* * *

Arthur paced to and fro in front of his throne, well aware of Agravaine's frowning face. He shouldn't be blamed, really. A news most distressing just reached his knowledge and no amount of comforting would calm him down.

"Sire…" Agravaine started, but the king had cut him off with a defeated sigh.

The King finally sat down on his throne once again and worriedly looked at his uncle. "It is alarming how the death rate of women from Ealdor is increasing, Agravaine," he softly said, frowning at the thought. "I still cannot believe that no amount of scientific explanation matched the mysterious death of these women."

The doors were opened and in came two knights carrying a corpse of a woman. The sight of the dead brought chills in King Arthur's body, but he tried his very best to hide it. If he were to discover the problem for the mysterious deaths, then he must show strength and courage.

The knights then placed the dead on the floor. Both Arthur and a reluctant Agravaine descended the dais to inspect the corpse. Arthur crouched down beside the exposed head of the deceased woman and blanched. "Can you see that, uncle?" Arthur shakily asked, pointing down at the neck of the woman.

Agravaine stiffly peered down at the spot where Arthur was pointing at. Two, bloodied holes were present on her neck.

"The other victims also had the same mark on their necks," Arthur gravely said, now standing up from his position. "I had never seen such a mark before."

The doors opened up once again and this time, in came Gaius. Arthur released a sigh of relief upon seeing the Court Physician. "Gaius," he called, gesturing at the dead body. "If you may please inspect the body and tell us your conclusion."

The old physician's steps slightly faltered upon seeing the dead body on the floor. With his furry eyebrows now knitted together, Gaius strolled closer to the body and crouched down to further inspect her body. He did the usual drill – checked the eyes, the mouth, and the ears – until his eyes landed on the mysterious mark on the deceased body's neck.

His fingers gingerly brushed against the two holes before realization dawned on him. "Your highness," Gaius gravely said, staring straight up at the monarch of Camelot. "I believe this is the doing of a _vampire_."

Arthur blinked, curiously looking at Agravaine. His uncle, too, had a look of bafflement on his face.

"A vampire?" the king asked.

Gaius gravely nodded. "Yes," he said, slowly standing up from his crouching position. "Vampires are believed to be creatures of myth that feed on the blood of their victims." The Court Physician sadly stared at the dead body on the floor. "Is there a pattern for the death of the victims?"

Arthur nodded. "All of them are women of Ealdor," the king answered.

"Ealdor?" Gaius asked, surprised.

"Yes."

"Hmm… this is alarming indeed," the old physician answered. "Sire, I believe it is best if you grant some of your knights permission to investigate further in Ealdor. Seeing that the victims are only young women, I believe it would be easy to pinpoint who the suspect is."

"You're right," Arthur said, sighing in exhaustion. He then proceeded to order some of his trusted knights to accompany Gaius to Ealdor to further investigate.

* * *

"I'm coming with you," Merlin determinedly said, a knapsack already perched on his shoulder.

Gaius looked up from his parchments and sighed in defeat. "I know I can't stop you whatever I do, Merlin," the Court Physician said. "And I think it is best that you come. It is, after all, your hometown."

"I'm worried about my mother," the young sorcerer murmured, apprehensive. "I just want to make sure that she is safe."

"I understand," Gaius said, offering him a small smile.

His bedchamber door then burst open and in came a frantic Hermione.

"I heard what happened from Guinevere," she exclaimed, struggling to carry what looked like a heavy knapsack. "I want to come, too."

Merlin released a loud groan and beseechingly stared up at Gaius. "Tell her, Gaius," he said, tiredly massaging the bridge of his nose. "I'm sure that she won't listen to me."

"Hermione…"

"_Gaius_, I want to come, too," she interjected even before he could say anything. Her eyes landed determinedly on Merlin, who slightly glared at her form. "I know it would be dangerous. Dear God above, I've encountered a vampire before and let me tell you, they are _not _a pleasant sight. But I'm…" She pursed her lips, her eyes softening with worry. "I'm worried about Hunith, you know."

The Court Physician slightly smiled when Merlin released a soft sigh of defeat. It still amazed him how Hermione could persuade Merlin however stubborn he must be.

"All right, _fine, _but stay close to me," he protectively declared. "It _is _dangerous."

Hermione grinned and nodded her head. "I'll keep that in mind."

"Ga-ius!" Gwaine's unmistakable voice hollered. The said Knight of Camelot entered the Court Physician's bedchamber and smiled. "I'm all set." When his eyes landed on Hermione and Merlin, his smile widened. "You're both coming, too?"

The couple nodded their head simultaneously.

"Brilliant," Sir Gwaine exclaimed.

"Where are the other knights?" Gaius inquired.

"Leon and the others had to attend to important matters right now," the knight exclaimed. "Thus, I volunteered to accompany you three."

"Why do I suddenly feel extremely nervous?" Merlin snarled, frowning at Sir Gwaine.

The knight, though, was unfazed by Merlin's sardonic attitude. He knew that his hometown was being attacked and his mother's life might be in danger. It was excusable if he was extra irritable.

"Well, then, I guess you are all ready," Gwaine announced. "We must get going now if we want to solve this mystery as soon as possible."

* * *

His mother was surprised at their arrival, that much Merlin knew. Nonetheless, Hunith drew him into a tight hug that spoke volumes of the love and care that had never wavered despite the fact that he lives far away from Ealdor now.

"Mother," Merlin worriedly whispered, slightly pulling her away from him to directly look at her eyes. "Are you quite all right? I heard about the attacks."

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Hunith said, slightly chuckling at his obvious worry. "You need not worry, my son. Your mother is perfectly all right."

She then proceeded to peek above his shoulder to see who his other companions were. There was Gaius, whom she gave a warm smile, and a Knight of Camelot. What surprised her, though, was the fact that the lovely brunette she became acquainted with before was standing shyly beside Gaius.

Blinking curiously, she looked up at her son, who then smiled embarrassedly. Apparently, Merlin was able to see her reaction upon seeing Hermione. "I'll explain it to you later," he whispered for only her to hear.

He then stepped aside to let the others in.

"Oh, if I knew you'd be coming, I should have fixed the whole house!" Hunith exclaimed, ushering the other three to sit down on the benches.

"Don't stress yourself, Hunith," Gaius assured, smiling kindly at his old friend. "We are here to investigate anyway."

"About the mysterious deaths," Merlin's mother then said, sighing in exhaustion as she sank on one of the vacant stools. "It is quite frightening, don't you think? I have speculations, Gaius, but I want to hear what you think about these attacks."

Gaius nodded and frowned. "Vampires, Hunith," he said. "Blood-sucking monters."

Hunith pursed her lips and shook her head. "I knew it," she murmured, absentmindedly tucking a stray strand behind her ear. "Women are starting to get scared to go outside in the dark, Gaius."

"We must start our investigation as soon as possible," the normally joyous Sir Gwaine suddenly stated. "We do not want to have more victims."

The rest concurred with his decision.

"Let us interview some of our neighbours," Merlin offered, placing his hands on top of his mother's shoulders. "I'm sure they will be of great help."

"Then, I must prepare the house for the four of you," Hunith said.

To her surprise, Hermione suddenly shot up from her seat and uncertainly smiled. "Let me help you, Hunith," she offered.

Merlin's mother genuinely smiled back in return. "I'd love that, Hermione," she answered back.

"We must make haste then," Gaius said, looking at the other two. "Twilight is about to fall and although we are not what the vampire prefers, it is still better to be careful.

He, Gaius, and Gwaine all left the house and started to roam around the village. Merlin instantly felt the ominous fear that hung above the heads of the residents of Ealdor. His hometown was usually a jolly, peaceful one and to see the frightened faces in place of the happy ones somehow gave him a painful clenching in the heart.

A few hours had passed and still, no one was able to really explain the mystery that was happening in the village. It was obvious that Merlin's patience was already running thin and it was only when Gaius stated that they must stop for today when he relented.

"Cheer up, mate," Sir Gwaine said, trying to lighten the mood. "I'm sure we'd be able to solve this mystery sooner or later."

"I hope for the former," Merlin murmured broodingly under his breath.

Just before they could venture back to his home, a man of mid-twenties blocked their path, a grave look present on his face.

"May we help you?" Gaius asked. Behind him, Gwaine clutched the handle of his sword and Merlin secretly felt the bubbling of magic inside his system.

"If you seek for the vampire, I might have the name of the person you seek," he softly said. His voice was cool and smooth; it took almost a great amount of effort to properly understand the words that he was saying.

The mysterious man's eyes landed on Gwaine's hand clutching the handle of this sword. Gaius raised up his hand to steady Gwaine, who then reluctantly let his hand slide away from the handle. "We are listening," Gaius finally said.

"His name his Balthazor," he simply said.

"How should we know that we can trust you - " Merlin raised an eyebrow, waiting for a name.

The man smiled. "Gregory," he said. "You can call me 'Gregory'."

Merlin nodded his head. "How should we know that we can trust you, Gregory?" he repeated, this time with the proper address.

Gregory's smile turned knowing. "I'm sure you will understand me once you see Balthazor," he said. With a final nod of farewell, he turned around and left.

"You think he's saying the truth?" Sir Gwaine asked as the three of them continued their journey back to Merlin's home.

"It is better than nothing, Gwaine," Gaius wisely said. Merlin, on the other hand, felt a little doubtful. This man, this _Gregory_… he'd never seen him before. Ealdor is a perfectly small village and Merlin swore with everything that he own that he knew each and every name of the settlers in the village.

They finally arrived back, with Hunith and Hermione already preparing for a scrumptious, albeit simple dinner. They all ate their dinner in peace and once they were done, Hunith and Hermione had washed the dishes and cleaned the table. The other three men were busy talking to themselves, synthesizing everything that they had discovered from the numerous interviews that they had conducted in the village.

It was only during late that very night, when Gaius, Gwaine, and Hermione were already sleeping, when Merlin finally inquired his mother about the mysterious Balthazor and Gregory.

"Balthazor, eh?" Hunith said, placing a steaming cup of hot tea in front of her son. She frowned, seemingly a little scandalized by the mere idea that he was being suspected. "He might be _peculiar _to the sight, what with his deformities, but I firmly believe that he is a good person." His mother took a deep breath and tried to calm her nerves. "I've seen him around, Merlin, and I doubt that he is the vampire we are talking about here."

"One cannot be too sure, Mother," Merlin stated. "You told me about that countless times before."

Hunith's cheeks colored a little. "Yes, well…" she started, her frown deepening. "It isn't right to blame poor Balthazor when he did not even do anything."

Merlin sighed and licked his lips. "How about this Gregory?" he asked. "Do you know him?"

"Gregory the Blacksmith?" Hunith asked. When Merlin nodded, her eyebrows knitted together. "I know a few things about him, my son." A sudden realization dawned on her. "Come to think of it, he arrived exactly a month ago the same time Balthazor arrived here in Ealdor."

"Hmm," he thoughtfully said, ruffling his hair in deep thought. This Gregory gave him uncomfortable feelings and during the time that he saw him, Merlin somehow felt that something was _different _about him. Exhausted, he expelled a deep sigh and buried his face in his arms. "This is harder than what I've originally thought."

Hunith softly chuckled and he lifted his face, surprised at her amusement. "This isn't a laughing matter, Mother!" he softly exclaimed, careful not to wake up their slumbering guests.

"I know, I know," his mother assured, reaching forward to tame his mussed up hair. "It was just so long ago when I last saw you disgruntled like this."

Unwittingly, he smiled at her statement. He then realized that it was also so long ago when he last saw his mother. "I did miss you, Mother," he truthfully confessed.

"So did I, my dear son," she said, smiling fondly down at him. "And I believe a lot of things had happened back in Camelot. For instance, the fact that the lovely Hermione accompanied you to your mission to Ealdor."

Upon the mention of the brunette's name, Merlin sheepishly grinned and blushed. "Well… you were right," he said, a little flustered. "All I needed to do was to be patient, Mother." His eyes travelled towards the slumbering brunette tucked comfortably on one corner of the house and fondly smiled. "It turned out that she likes me, too."

"Oh, I am happy for you," Hunith said, reaching for Merlin's hand to give it a loving squeeze. "You deserve to be happy, Merlin."

The young sorcerer smiled, although there was certain sadness present in his eyes. "She doesn't know everything about me, though," he whispered very softly he was afraid the sleeping occupants would be able to hear it. "What if she doesn't accept me for who I really am, Mother?"

"I don't wish to keep your hopes up but I have a feeling that Hermione is an understanding person," Hunith said, patting his hand for assurance. "But, Merlin, sooner or later Hermione needs to know your secret."

He sighed and buried his chin deeper into his arms. "I hope for the latter," he murmured.

* * *

"Any news about the vampire?"

Merlin looked up from the small textbook he was reading and smiled at Hermione. The brunette sat down beside him and peered at the book, catching some glimpses about vampires and pictures of the said blood-sucking monster.

"Sadly, none," the young sorcerer said with a soft sigh. He closed the book and worriedly looked at Hermione. "I have speculations, but I don't know how to prove them."

Hermione's mouth stretched into a soft grin, much to his confusion.

"Why are you smiling?" he warily asked. "Did I say something humorous?"

"Nothing, nothing," she said, surprising him by holding his hand. "I'm surprised with the amount of passion and dedication you are pouring over these mysterious attacks."

"This is my hometown, Hermione," he reminded her. "My _mother _lives here. My _friends _live here. I want them all to be safe."

Their conversation was abruptly cut short when the door banged open. A frantic Gwaine peeked inside, his eyes immediately landing on the couple. "Come outside. _Quickly_," he breathed out, slightly breathless. "There has been another attack."

Both Merlin and Hermione stood up from their seats and jogged out of the house. A small crowd already gathered around the latest victim. A hysterically sobbing woman, one they deduced as the victim's mother, cradled the dead young woman in her arms while blubbering her name again and again.

"It's Selina," Merlin said, his face blanching in horror. He gravely looked at Hermione and hardened his stare. "We used to play before."

At loss of what to do, Hermione merely clutched his hand tighter for comfort. "I'm sorry," was all she could say.

Suddenly, a furious shout from the grieving mother surprised the whole crowd. She shot up and started cursing what looked like a hunchbacked cloaked figure. His face was covered low by the hood of his cloak but due to the panic that he seemed to be having after hearing the curses of the old mother, the hood was thrown out of his face. A disfigured face, full of scars and warts, marred the face of a young man in his mid-twenties. His small, beady eyes were wide with fear and humiliation. By that time, the crowd had already parted, throwing disgusted looks and remarks to the hunchbacked person.

"It's your fault!" the old woman cried, pointing an accusatory finger at him. "Ever since you came, women had been _dare _you touch my child?!"

The crowd concurred, their voices growing louder and louder.

"That is Balthazor," Sir Gwaine suddenly said, sidling beside Merlin and Hermione. A small frown was glued on his face. "Poor chap."

From his position, Merlin could see Gregory standing amidst the crowd, strangely quiet and unmoving. His eyes were guarded and unreadable as he watched the spectacle unfolding right in front of him. For a moment, his eyes met Merlin's, but the young warlock immediately looked away. That strange feeling once again settled at the pit of his stomach and he deeply frowned.

"HEY!" was Hermione's sudden outburst. Both Merlin and Gwaine stared incredulously at the brunette, who immediately scrambled at the now fallen Balthazor. One man had thrown a stone at the poor hunchback and had hit him squarely on his forehead. Blood was now oozing out from the wound.

With the young woman shielding him, the assault had stopped.

"Get away from him, girl!" a croaky old man called. "You'll be next if you don't!"

"Stop it!" she exclaimed despite their warnings. "Leave him alone. He isn't doing anything at all."

The crowd scowled and glared, but finally dispersed and returned to their previous activities. Some helped the deceased young woman back to her house so that her parents could tend to her funeral.

Soon, it was only Hermione, Balthazor, Merlin, and Gwaine who were left behind.

"Are you all right?" Hermione asked, turning to the silent hunchbacked. Her hand gingerly touched his bleeding wound, but he recoiled back with a strange expression in his eyes. "You're hurt." She clutched his arm and tried to pull him up, but he angrily shook her off and darted away without looking back.

A pair of footsteps reached her ears and both Merlin and Gwaine pulled her up from the ground.

"Are you all right?" Sir Gwaine worriedly asked.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Hermione said, frowning deeply. Her eyes lingered at the spot where Balthazor stood a while ago and shook her head. "I don't think he's the vampire, you know."

The Knight of Camelot frowned. "You can't be too sure, Hermione," he said.

"I believe her," Merlin said, completely concurring. Upon seeing Hermione's grateful gaze, he softly sighed. "Somehow, the person I suspect seems to be the more likeable vampire who is doing all these attacks."

* * *

"Is something the matter, Hunith?" Hermione asked, peering worriedly at Merlin's mother.

The older of the two frowned and looked at Hermione. "The water supply had dwindled," she said. "I might not be able to make dinner if that is the case." She sighed and worriedly looked out of the window. It was already twilight and the road was too dark for her to see anything outside. "When are the men coming back? It is dangerous for either one of us to go to the well to retrieve some matter."

With the knowledge of her secret magic, Hermione felt a little confident she would be able to do this task without any problems at all. "I'll do it," she offered, much to Hunith's surprise.

"_No_, I just told you it will be dangerous, my dear," Merlin's mother said, furiously shaking her head.

"I can handle the vampire," she said. "Trust me."

"Merlin will have my head," Hunith murmured, prompting Hermione to blush.

She sheepishly tucked a stray strand behind her ear. "Merlin knows that I can handle myself," she shyly offered. "I believe he had spent enough amount of time with me to understand that."

Hunith faltered and finally sighed in defeat. She walked closer to the brunette and held her hand, much to her surprise. "Be hasty, then," she said. "You say you can handle yourself but you are still a girl, Hermione. Even strong females have limits."

Hermione vigorously nodded and grabbed the small, wooden pail beside the table. She quickly walked out of the house and walked towards the well. Although it was dark, the moon provided as a guide for her to see. She thought it would be too dangerous to bring a torch; perhaps, she would attract the attention of the vampire immediately.

She could feel her magic crackling inside her system, her senses heightened with the knowledge of a possible surprise attack.

Somehow, she was unsettled with the fact that the vampire was yet to be discovered. If they were in the modern times, Hermione suspected it would be much easier to pinpoint who the true suspect was. It was a little sad that magic here was still simple and at its rawest form. If they were to use advance magic, maybe the amount of attacks would have decreased then.

Her mind immediately brought her back to the events that had happened earlier. She still _strongly _believed that Balthazor was not the vampire. Even though he was unusual, that did not exactly mean he was the one guilty. Besides, Hermione _felt _that he was perfectly normal. As a person of magic, she could feel creatures with the same magic that she possessed and Balthazor didn't have it.

It disgusted her how people quickly judged him and blamed him just by looking different. The SPEW founder in her was reawakened and she swore that he would defend him until they finally catch the true suspect.

Her musings were cut short when soft footsteps reached her ears. Hermione abruptly stopped and turned around, only to see a dark pathway behind her. All residents were already inside their houses. Even though it had been established long before that the vampire only attacked female settlers of Ealdor, the men and their children were still terrified of it. That was why Gaius, Merlin, and Gwaine thought it would be more convenient to interview the residents when they were in the safety of their homes.

Shrugging off the peculiar sound, Hermione continued her small task to gather water. The well was already a few meters away from her and she hastened her pace.

"AHHHH!" she cried as a mysterious cloaked person suddenly jumped from behind. Hermione successfully struggled free from his grasp and swivelled around, her arms already outstretched. Although hooded, she could clearly see fangs bared frighteningly at her.

"You!" she exclaimed, ducking when he pounced on her. He fell flat on his face and Hermione immediately turned around.

"_Ic þé wiþdrífe! _**[1]**" she cried. The vampire was swift enough to dodge it. He tried to attack Hermione once again, but with the same spell, he faltered and finally fled.

Hermione tried to run after him, but three new persons appeared before her sight.

"Hermione!" Merlin exclaimed, instantly running towards her and enveloping her into a hug. Sir Gwaine's sword was already brandished and swinging, furious at whoever was to attack them. Gaius seemed the calmest of the lot, but his face still showed great worry.

"I'm fine," she reassured, holding both of Merlin's cheeks to force him to look into her eyes. She craned her neck and pointed at it. "See. _Unblemished_."

Sir Gwaine finally lowered his sword and shook his head at Hermione, disbelieving. "You gave us quite a fright," he said, slightly grinning.

"What are you doing out here in the dark, child?" Gaius reprimanded with a slight glare.

"The water supply in Merlin's house was gone and I volunteered to get some," she sheepishly replied, finally realizing that she had almost been the next victim of the vampire. Her magic was still crackling quite fiercely inside her system and she took a deep breath to calm it down.

Merlin groaned and hugged her tighter this time. "Why did mother allow you?" he softly asked, his voice thick with exhaustion.

"Don't blame your mother," she hastily reasoned out. "It was my fault. I was stubborn and confident."

"You are going to be the death of me," he murmured against her voluminous mass of brown hair.

"This cannot continue happening," Gaius said, gravely staring at the other three. "I think it is time to summon King Arthur now."

* * *

Morning dawned with another knowledge that a young woman died.

Hermione silently trembled on her seat while Hunith relayed the news to them.

'_It could have been me,' _she thought in horror, the gnawing survivor's guilt now residing at the pit of her stomach. _'I could have run after him and stopped him from attacking.' _

Merlin's hand was perched comfortingly on her shoulder and somehow, he could sense her emotions. He worriedly looked down at her and squeezed her shoulder, wordlessly assuring her that everything would be all right soon.

Sir Gwaine and Gaius were out in the town, investigating the crime scene. Hermione chose to stay inside, refusing to see where the supposed safe girl died.

"It was my fault," she sadly whispered, ashamedly looking at her hands.

"It's nobody's fault but the vampire, my dear," Hunith kindly said, holding one of her hands and squeezing it tight. "Do not blame yourself."

The door burst open and in came Sir Gwaine. "The King has arrived and he orders for your presence," he said.

Merlin, Hermione, and Hunith all walked out of the house to greet King Arthur. The said monarch had now dismounted from his horse and stood beside Gaius and Sir Gwaine. The rest of the Knights of the Round Table accompanied him this time.

"The vampire left a cloak this time, your highness," Gaius said, finishing his story. He lifted a brown cloak, one that matches the same cloak that the vampire had worn during the time he attacked Hermione.

Upon seeing the cloak, the whole town went into an uproar.

"It's Balthazor!" one cried.

"It's his cloak!" another exclaimed.

An incessant chant of imprisonment and death for Balthazor ran rampant all throughout the crowd and it took a lot of effort from Arthur and the Knights to silence them.

"This Balthazor you speak," King Arthur then said. "Bring him to me."

A lot of men _gladly _heeded Arthur's order and dragged the frightened hunchback towards the King. They threw him on the ground and went back to their places, leaving Balthazor at the mercy of the King of Camelot.

"Speak, Balthazor," Arthur ordered. "Anything you say might be used against you."

The cloaked hunchback merely looked at King Arthur with glossy eyes and an ugly scowl. "Whatever I say, I am sure the people of Ealdor will still forsake me in the end."

"How dare you?!" one person from the crowd cried, followed by numerous shouts of outrage from the other townspeople.

Once the noise subsided, Arthur looked all over the place. His eyes momentarily landed on Hermione's scandalized ones and Merlin's stern, tensed ones. Nobody knew but there was conflict inside Arthur's heart. There was really no evidence to say that it was Balthazor's doing besides the cloak, but still, the people of Ealdor were so sure that it was him.

Finally, he took a deep breath and prayed to the powers above that he was doing the right thing. "Capture the vampire and imprison him," he emotionlessly told his knights. "Tomorrow, he will be burned in the stake."

Balthazor did not react, except for the silent tears that fell from his disfigured face. He limply allowed the Knights to carry him and tie his hands before mounting him on one of the horses.

From aside, Hermione's outraged behaviour prompted her to shoot forward and put reason inside Arthur's head. She was _aghast _that Arthur could act so selfishly and unjustly without even giving Balthazor a trial.

Merlin's hand encircled around her arm, stopping her from running. She beseechingly looked into his eyes and pleaded, "Let me go to him, Merlin."

He took a deep breath, his hand now sliding down to her hand. He weaved his fingers through hers and squeezed her hand tight.

"Don't," he determinedly said. "I have a plan."

* * *

**[1] **_**Ic þé wiþdrífe! **_**– I drive thee off!**

* * *

**A/N: End of chapter! How'd you like it? Tell me in your reviews :D **

**So yeah, they're dealing with a vampire now. With everybody hyped up with the said blood-sucking monster, I just jumped in the bandwagon XD Lol, I've never been a huge fan of vampire stories, but oh well, I thought it wouldn't hurt to try. **

**I personally liked the little scene among the Knights of the Round Table and Merlin in the Darkling Woods :D Haha, that was random. **

**ANYWAY, I'll end it here already. Again, I'm not quite sure if I'd be able to update on Monday. I fervently wish my father already installed an internet connection in our province. **

**That's it for now! **

**Happy Holidays! **

**With love,  
****WickedlyAwesomeMe**


	28. Hermione's Discovery

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot :D**

* * *

**A/N: SO HELLOOOOO! Updating now means I managed to get an internet connection in my father's workplace XD Haha, so yeah! Here I am, updating "Ancient Help"! Thank you to all those who favorited, followed, and reviewed the previous chapters. I'd like to view them as Christmas gifts from my dear readers lol. **

**Anyway, please read and then review afterwards! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: Hermione's Discovery**

* * *

"It isn't him, Gaius," Merlin said for the umpteenth time, his voice laced with obvious beseeching. "_Please_, you must believe me."

The Court Physician sighed in exhaustion and shook his head. They were at it again.

It had not been an hour ever since they returned back from Ealdor, but Merlin had been exclaiming again and again that Balthazor was innocent. Although Gaius doubted that it was him who had committed those murders, there was still no solid evidence that would free him from his charges. After all, a similar cloak Balthazor had worn on the first time Gaius laid eyes on him was found in the scene of the crime. He might be innocent, but the cloak that was found would logically point to his direction.

"Let us say he is _really _innocent, Merlin," Gaius then said. "What are you going to do about it? Tomorrow, he is to be executed by burning in the stake. There is nothing you can do anymore."

With dread settling in his old heart, Gaius knew that the look on Merlin's face only meant that his young mentee had devised a plan, much less a _dangerous _one.

"Ealdor is an hour or two away from Camelot, yes?" the young warlock asked. When Gaius reluctantly nodded, Merlin pursed his lips in determination. "I'll be back before Balthazor's execution."

"What are you planning, Merlin?" Gaius asked, frowning at his discretion.

Merlin mysteriously smiled. "You'll see," he vaguely said.

* * *

Merlin arrived in Ealdor, exhausted and sleepy, but the determination to save the innocent human fuelled him to put his plan into action.

Ealdor was asleep and peaceful, which was perfect for Merlin's plan. He had this feeling that the vampire would attack once again and this time, he swore that he would finally capture the real criminal.

The young warlock, disguised in a thick cloak, dismounted from the borrowed stable horse and tied it against a nearby tree.

He then ran towards his hometown and waited for the attack of the vampire.

While waiting, he ran his plan in his mind. His plan was simple, actually. He was to catch the vampire, hex him to become unconscious, and bring him to Ealdor. And then, on the time of Balthazor's execution, Merlin would disguise himself as Dragoon the Great and expose the real vampire. It was fortunate that a portion of the potion that Gaius had made which would turn him back into Merlin after being Dragoon the Great was still stashed away underneath his bedroom floor. Merlin had snatched it without Gaius' knowledge, knowing that someday, he would be in a situation which would require him to become Dragoon the Great once again.

Time flew and Merlin could already see the sun peeking from the horizon. Panic built up in his system while his patience thinned.

'_Where is that blasted monster?' _he growled inside his mind, annoyed that his empty stomach was not cooperating with him. He left too hastily for him to remember to bring some snacks he could munch on while waiting. His eyes were also constantly drooping now, despite his pleas for it to open up. Today was a tiring day and well, Merlin really could not blame his body for being exhausted by today's events.

'_Just a few more minutes,' _he beseeched, rubbing his itching eye. A momentous yawn tore away from his mouth and he stood up from his hiding place, stretching his sore body.

A sudden billowing of a cloak caught his eyes and Merlin instantly became alert. "Oh, not this time," he murmured to himself, nimbly running around the barrel he had hid behind and followed the vampire. But then, Merlin being _Merlin_, the young warlock tripped on his own feet and landed, facedown, on the rocky ground. A soft groan of pain escaped from his mouth and he tried to lift himself up.

To his annoyance, the cloaked figure already discovered he was being followed and quickly darted away. Cursing his clumsiness, Merlin ran quicker towards the mysterious person, his arm already outstretched in front of his body.

"_Wáce ierlic! _**[1]**," he cried. Frustratingly, his spell missed his intended target and instead hit one of the pigpens in the town. The pigs were awakened with terror and started snorting noisily. Merlin scowled and urged his legs to run faster, knowing that any minute from now, the people would be awakened by the ruckus that he was making.

More spells escaped from his lips and most of them missed the vampire. One lucky spell caught the vampire, but it was already belated when Merlin realized he merely shouted a Slipping Spell. The vampire was able to quickly get his balance and continue running away.

Tired of this little chase, Merlin decided to put all of his power in his next spell. With eyes now blazing gold, he cried with an ominous voice, "_Ic þé wiþdrífe! _**[2]**." This time, the powerful spell had hit the cloaked figure's back. He flew into the air and banged against one of the walls in a nearby house. The vampire slid down and landed messily on the ground, sprawled spread-eagle.

Triumphant, Merlin quickly ran towards him and crouched down. He removed the hood and peered down at the groaning blood-sucking monster. Despite the obvious fangs and slightly red eyes, Merlin was still able to recognize the unmistakable face of Gregory.

"I always knew it was you," Merlin spat, glaring down at the criminal. He then placed his palm on top of Gregory's head and muttered a spell that made him unconscious.

With great difficulty, Merlin carried the unconscious vampire into his arms. He then ran towards the place where he tied the horse and mounted Gregory on it. By the time he had mounted himself in front of Gregory, Merlin was already panting and dead tired.

Dawn was already approaching and he knew he was running out of time. Brushing off the sleepiness and tiredness away, Merlin urged for the horse to start moving back to Camelot.

* * *

Gaius lightly scowled, feeling restless ever since Merlin left to Ealdor. Although the young warlock was not able to clearly state his plan to his mentor, Gaius already got this gist that Merlin was willingly risking his secret just to save a man he believed to be innocent.

"You are going to be the death of me," he softly muttered to himself as he stood up from his stool and sighed. There was no point waiting worriedly for his mentee. It was a good thing that Hermione had no idea what her beau was up to. He predicted that Merlin's-plan-of-sacrificing-himself-in-place-of-Arthur fiasco would happen all over again.

Thinking it was useless to wait for him here, Gaius suddenly had an idea of visiting the wrongly accused. He thought it would be right to listen to Balthazor's side, seeing that King Arthur was strongly pressured to imprison him due to the persuasion of the people in Ealdor. He was thoroughly surprised of the peoples' hostility. Ealdor was a fairly peaceful place; people cared and protected each other. For them to condemn a fellow neighbour? It was undoubtedly absurd.

But then again, Gaius suspected that they were already terrified of the murders. And of course, when people are placed under dire and oppressing situations, they tend to turn their backs away from each other, solely wanting to survive.

On the way to the dungeons, he was able to pass a few, familiar faces. Somehow, he felt a little fidgety. _'What would these people think if I visited the accused?' _he kept on asking himself every time he pasted a fake smile on his face and nodded his head in greeting.

Finally, he reached the prisons. The guarding knight looked at him in curiosity upon seeing his arrival.

"King Arthur sent me to speak with the vampire," Gaius smoothly lied. The king's name seemed to be a spell to the knight, who then directed Gaius towards the prison cell of Balthazor.

"You must be careful," was his parting words before he went back to his posts and left Gaius alone.

Once he was gone, the Court Physician slowly walked closer to the dark prison cell of Balthazor. The said occupant was silently huddled at the farthest corner of the cell. His heavy cloak was draped protectively all over his body, his hood hanging very low on his head. In the darkness, his deformities and oddities were safely hidden away from the sight of the judgemental.

"What do you want?" came the frightened, yet furious spat of the accused.

Gaius took a deep breath. "I came here to visit you, Balthazor," he simply said.

There was a long stretch of silence after his statement. Gaius reckoned the hunchbacked figure was probably surprised by the simple reason for his presence.

A low, chilling laugh escaped from Balthazor's mouth before he lifted his face. His small, beady eyes instantly connected with Gaius. Although hooded, his eyes spoke volumes of the hatred and betrayal that he had felt.

It was strange, but Gaius felt sympathy.

"Did you come here to mock me?" Balthazor continued, his odd-shaped lips curling into a dark scowl. "Did you come here to condemn me? To further humiliate ugly, hunchbacked, _despicable _Baltazor?" His tirade brought him to his feet with his hood down. His whole, disfigured face was now exposed and Gaius, once again, realized that Balthazor was _different_.

Balthazor's face then slowly crumbled into despair, his shoulders sagging due to exhaustion. Tears once again sprang into his eyes and he shakily walked closer to the prison bars. The torch illuminated his whole face, giving him a strange, ethereal glow.

"I never did no wrong," he said in a broken whisper. "It was not me. I never killed those poor women." A humourless smile stretched widely on his face, one that greatly contrasted the tears noiselessly falling from his eyes. "But it does not matter now, does it? This face… this _cursed _face" – he pointed angrily at his face – "would always, _always _look like a monster to the people, wouldn't it? I am a freak of nature; always has and always will. I can't do anything about it now. Tomorrow, I die. Tomorrow, the people of Ealdor will rejoice for the eradication of a _blood-sucking _monster."

"I never wanted to harm anybody! Why wouldn't anyone listen to me!" he roared, angrily shaking the prison bars. Gaius, flabbergasted, recoiled back. "I endured your mockeries and insults, you bastards! I swore to myself that I would never, _ever _stoop down to your level and hurt you instead!"

"_You_," Balthazor growled, pointing an accusatory finger at Gaius. "You are just like them! Get away from me, you _bastard_. People are all the same!"

His ruckus had finally caught the attention of the guarding knight for he immediately came, his sword brandished menacingly.

"What is the matter in here?" he barked, glaring furiously at the hunchback. Balthazor flinched and instantly plopped down on the dirty floor. He quickly went back to the far corner once again, wore his hood, and curled into a ball. Gaius could clearly see how terrified he was and instantly got sick, imagining what the guarding knight might have done to the poor accused to make him frightened like that.

"Gaius, are you all right?" the knight asked.

Strangely, the Court Physician felt a little angry. Thus, he merely stiffly nodded his head and strode away.

All the while, he was finally convinced that Balthazor was not the vampire that everybody else thought he was.

Silently, he prayed for the success of Merlin's mission to rescue an innocent, poor soul from forever condemnation.

* * *

The moment he burst inside Gaius' bedchambers, Merlin was tempted to plop down on the ground and sleep. The exhaustion he felt was so great; it was a wonder how he was able to return safely back to Camelot, a still unconscious vampire in his arms.

It was a little struggle to bring him back to Gaius' bedchambers, though. There were Patrolling Knights _everywhere _but thank the cosmic powers above for Merlin's magic. He was able to distract most of the Patrolling Knights by the destruction of a few pillars in the Courtyard Corridor.

"Gaius!" he cried, hauling the heavy body inside the room. He closed the door with the bang, unmindful if he were to wake up the whole of Camelot for the banging he had done with the door.

"Merlin!" Hermione's unmistakable voice exclaimed.

Merlin suppressed a soft groan, not wanting to explain anything to Hermione. He was too mentally and physically drained to answer the questions she would surely ask.

"What is happening?"

See what he meant?

Somehow, he still managed to slightly smile. Despite his obviously exhausted form, he still managed to find her ridiculously cute.

"Where's Gaius?" he asked instead. He surveyed the whole bedchamber and was unable to see his mentor. "He should be here!"

He could see the surprise that appeared on Hermione's face upon hearing his urgency.

"I… I was actually looking for him, too, but when I arrived here, he wasn't present," she slowly said, warily staring at the unconscious body now lying on the floor. "And, pray tell, what are you doing with _him_?"

Merlin sighed and shook his head. "I have no time to explain," he quickly said.

She frowned at his answer. He knew she never liked it when she was left in the dark. "Were you in the tavern again?" she accused, narrowing her eyes. "Gaius clearly told you to stay away from taverns, Merlin."

"_Hermione_," he then said in exasperation. "No, I haven't been to a tavern."

She was about to retort something back but was unable to do so when the unconscious vampire stirred on the floor. Alarmed, Merlin quickly ran in front of Hermione and spread his arms wide as if shielding her.

"What is _happening_?" she asked once again, her eyes widened in surprise due to his unexpected actions.

Before he could even answer her, the vampire had quickly woken up. It was obvious he was weakened from the fact that he wasn't able to drink some blood from another innocent woman.

Gregory took a long sniff before his fangs became bared. Hermione released a surprised gasp and tightly clutched Merlin's arm. Upon hearing her gasp, the vampire's eyes immediately landed on Hermione and literally drooled all over the stone floor.

"Did you go to Ealdor to capture the true vampire, you reckless manservant?!" Hermione shrieked from behind when Gregory stood up effortlessly. "You could have gotten yourself killed, Merlin! You hear me?!"

"Just go and find Gaius," Merlin cried, craning his neck to look at Hermione. "Be quick while I hold him off."

"What about you?" she worriedly asked.

"If you haven't noticed by now, I'm a _man_. I'm not exactly a scrumptious dinner for this blood-sucking monster," he answered back. He felt her grip on his arm tighten and he sighed. If only Hermione knew he had magic… "I'll be fine," he finally said, his voice softened. "Don't worry about me."

Her grip on his arm slackened and he felt her lightly kiss the back of his neck. Warily watching the growling vampire, Hermione immediately bolted towards the door. Merlin quicklyy grabbed for both of his arms and struggled to keep him in place until the brunette was safely outside the room.

"_Swefe nu _**[3]**," Merlin said. His eyes turned momentarily gold while the vampire became still. Gregory slumped back on the stone floor again, much to Merlin's relief.

A few minutes passed before Hermione, together with Gaius, came back to the bedchamber. Gaius raised an eyebrow upon seeing Gregory and Merlin, exhausted by the events that had happened for today, weakly smiled and presented the unconscious vampire.

"It wasn't Balthazor, Gaius," he said, this time with more condition. "It's him. It's _Gregory_. I saw him with my own eyes."

"He's telling the truth," Hermione quietly added.

Gaius expelled a sigh and shook his head. "A few hours from now and Balthazor will be put to death," he said. "What do you plan to do now?"

Merlin shot a cautious look at Hermione, which the Court Physician understood.

"Hermione, why don't you go back home?" Gaius kindly offered, turning to the brunette. "It will be much more dangerous for you to stay here."

Hermione opened her mouth, about to protest, but Merlin had beaten her.

"You must remember he hasn't drunk blood for the previous hours, Hermione," he said, trying to put reason into her head. Sometimes, she could seriously be stubborn. "If he woke up and saw you, Gaius and I might not hold him off to protect you."

He almost smiled at the look of defeat on her face. "All right," she sullenly said. "But you both be careful, okay? God knows what a thirsty vampire would do to two men."

"We'll be all right," Merlin assured once again.

Hermione lightly glared at the unconscious vampire for the last time before she left the bedchambers.

Once she was gone, Gaius pointedly looked at Merlin. "What do you plan to do now?" the Court Physician demanded. "And please, spare me from all the ambiguousness of your words, Merlin. I must know your plan to help you, you know."

Merlin sighed in defeat and licked his lips. "I plan to change into Dragoon the Great again, Gaius," he explained. "I know it is risky, but I am willing to take the chance so that I can save an innocent soul."

"How can you be so sure you will save Balthazor if you disguise yourself as Dragoon the Great?" Gaius asked.

"Arthur will listen to him," Merlin said, confident. "He might be person of magic but he has shown his credibility before."

Gaius, after a few moments of contemplation, finally nodded his head.

"Just be careful," he then said. "And please, _please_ save the poor hunchback."

* * *

The town square seemed eerily quiet while everybody watched the servants prepare for the stake.

Hermione found herself standing somewhere at the very front of the crowd, beside Guinevere and Gaius, secretly terrified. Her mouth had long dried up and her face had turned deathly pale; no amount of comforting from Gwen, who thought she was merely afraid because it was the first time she would witness this, would put her nerves at bay.

A shiver ran down her spine when they finally lit the stake. She could feel the heat from her place but it brought certain coldness to her heart.

'_What if they discovered I have magic?' _she horrifyingly thought, swallowing a growing lump in her throat. _'Would King Arthur also order me to be burned in the stake?' _

Soon, Balthazor was brought into the town square. He looked sicklier and more battered than the last time Hermione had seen him. Scowling, she wondered what the guarding knights had done to him to make him look weak and wounded.

The crowd broke into a loud uproar upon seeing the accused. Numerous mockeries and insults were thrown his way but Balthazor did not even look angry. In fact, he looked defeated and resigned – an expression that seemed to be far worse than what Hermione had expected.

Instantly, the sympathy she had felt for the hunchback blossomed in her heart once again. _'Where are you, Merlin?' _she silently asked to herself. When she inquired a while ago where the young warlock was, Gaius only told her that he was ordered by Arthur to do a chore for him. Of course, she knew it was an absolute lie but nodded her head in acceptance nonetheless.

Actually, she thought he had a plan.

She hated the idea that she was being kept into the dark. She knew that Gaius knew of Merlin's plan, but it was clear that there was a request from Merlin to keep it away from her. She figured it probably involved his magic. How else would he be too secretive if that did not mean he was to use his magic to save Balthazor from burning?

Thus, she patiently waited and prayed to whoever who could hear her that Balthazor would be saved.

King Arthur and Sir Geoffrey of Monmouth both gave their ceremonial speeches. Hermione had chosen not to listen as an act of defiance to Arthur's decision to put him into death. She knew he was pressured; after all, the voice of the people was always the most powerful persuasion.

"_The people of Ealdor are already terrified," _Gwen had told her once after talking to Arthur about his decision. _"The King had to do the most sensible thing." _

Still, that did not give him the right to unjustly decide a verdict for Balthazor's punishment.

King Arthur was about to end his speech and Balthazor was to be finally burned at the stake when the most peculiar thing happened.

An old, grey man walked out of the castle dragging what looked like the same vampire that Merlin had brought from Ealdor last night. Merlin himself was nowhere in sight, which made Hermione more suspicious.

The old man was a strange sight – with a wrinkled face and a long, white beard that almost rivalled with Dumbledore, she knew she had never seen him before. He wore an atrocious piece of red clothing, another thing that almost _rivalled _with Dumbledore's way of dressing up. The thing that caught her interest the most were his eyes, though.

They were a startling shade of sparkling blue.

Yes, she had never seen him before that she had this feeling this old man was familiar to her.

"Stop this nonsense!" he crankily cried, furiously waving his hand in the air.

"_You_!" Arthur cried, narrowing his eyes at the newcomer. "Dragoon the Great. What brings you here, sorcerer? Speak now or I will be forced to sentence you to be burned in the stake, too."

The old man noisily laughed, his blue eyes dancing in what Hermione perceived as mirth. "I'd like to see you try, Arthur Pendragon," he challengingly said. "I might disappear before you can even light the stake." He then shook his head, as if to shake something off, before presenting the unconscious vampire. "But enough of this, I have a different purpose for showing my presence to this crowd for today."

He then sharply pointed at Balthazor, a determined look on his face. "That man is innocent," he loudly declared. The people gasped in surprise and talked among themselves. "How _dare _you accuse him just by looking like that! Do you call yourselves as people, condemning and persecuting somebody just because he is different?" He darkly scowled at the whole crowd. "You people _sicken _me."

Hermione was highly impressed and definitely amused. Whoever this Dragoon the Great, she was steadily liking him the more he talked.

"Enough," Arthur barked, silencing the murmurs. "How _dare _you question my decision?"

"_How dare you question my decision_," Dragoon the Great mocked. "Fool! And you call yourself a king!" A contemplative look settled on the old man's face. "Come to think of it, a fitting name for you would be the King of Fools."

Hermione's eyes widened, surprised by the audacity of the old man. He might be older and probably much wiser than Arthur, but he was still mocking the _king_. What surprised her, too, was the fact that she swore she heard a snort of laughter from Gaius. He perfectly disguised it with a cough, but she still knew _Gaius laughed_.

"I present to you the _real _vampire," Dragoon the Great then said. He hovered his hand on top of the unconscious vampire and then said, "_Ic ácwice þé. Ic þé bebíede þæt þú ne slæpest _**[4]**."

Gregory blearily opened his eyes and looked around. Hermione could see the surprise clearly etched on his face. It slightly terrified her, though, how he thirstily looked at all the female spectators in the crowd.

"How can you be so sure?" Arthur demanded.

Wordlessly, Dragoon the Great grabbed the nearest female he could hold. She cried in surprise, prompting Sir Elyan and Sir Percival to draw out their swords. They were about to attack the sorcerer, but he effortlessly blasted them off without blinking an eye. Seeing him do so made Hermione realize she was in front of quite possibly a powerful warlock.

The old man then grabbed the hand of the terrified woman and enchanted a small wound on her palm. Blood dripped out from her hand and messily plopped down on the stone ground.

The effect of the blood of the female was instant to Gregory. His eyes turned a startling shade of red and his fangs were bared. The crowd gasped in surprise and it was clear that King Arthur was stunned. He tried to pounce for the terrified woman, but Dragoon the Great had stopped him.

"_Gehæftan_ **[5]**," he stated. A few roots broke out from the ground and encircled around Gregory's body, trapping him. The vampire struggled to free himself but it was in vain. The roots were too powerful to be broken.

"Do you understand the truth now, Arthur?" Dragoon the Great asked. He absentmindedly cured the small wound he inflicted on the young woman and released her.

Conflicting emotions ran all over Arthur's face before he sighed in humility. He nodded his head to the other knights, who then released a stunned Balthazor. The cloaked hunchback awkwardly stood at the middle of the whole crowd, at loss of what to do.

Dragoon the Great then unbound the vampire and lifted him into the air. Gregory screamed in terror until he was placed into the stake and burned to death. Hermione trembled at the noise, trying her best not to imagine herself inside the stake. Her eyes never left Dragoon the Great, though. Although it was obvious that he was satisfied that he was able to bring the true vampire and save Balthazor, there was an odd sadness in his eyes.

It seemed like he did not want to burn Gregory in the stake at all.

For a moment, his blue eyes met hers and she frowned in familiarity. She _swore _he had seen those eyes before. She was not able to further contemplate on that thought because he suddenly turned around and slipped away while the crowd was too busy watching Gregory burn.

Hermione impulsively followed him despite Gwen and Gaius' pleas for her to stay. She finally met another powerful sorcerer, whom Arthur actually _respected_. Perhaps, if she revealed to him that she was a witch, he would be able to help her improve on her magic and finally steal Excalibur and return back home.

It baffled her to see that Dragoon the Great dashed inside the castle. _'Maybe there's a secret pathway somewhere,' _she thought, trying her best to be as quiet as possible. She thought that if she were to reveal herself to him immediately, she'd startle him and drive him away from her.

He was easy to keep up with. Despite his powerful magic, he was still an old man. His age had slowed him down, which Hermione was actually thankful for. She was not really blessed with height; thus, her legs were a little shorter than her own liking.

Dragoon the Great then slid behind an alcove. Surprised, Hermione stopped walking and pressed herself beside a suit of armour.

The alcove he went into was not too deep. Hermione was still able to see him despite his obvious want to hide himself.

'_But why?' _she asked herself, watching as Dragoon the Great pulled out what looked like a small vial of potion. The old sorcerer uncorked the vial and drank its contents.

In anticipation to see the result of the potion, Hermione walked closer, unable to see that the foot of the suit of armour was on her way. It was too late already when she realized she had noisily tripped, bringing down the suit of armour with her.

Softly cursing herself, she groaned and lifted herself on the ground. Her cheeks grew red, positively sure that Dragoon the Great had already noticed that she was stalking him.

But then, when her eyes met the sparkling blue eyes of the old sorcerer, he changed into the person she least expect him to be.

Merlin.

* * *

**[1] **_**Wáce ierlic! **_**– Vile angry one! **

**[2] **_**Ic þé wiþdrífe! **_**– I drive thee off! **

**[3] Swefe nu – I send you to sleep **

**[4] Ic ácwice þé. Ic þé bebíede þæt þú ne slæpest – I revive you. I command you not to sleep. **

**[5] Gehæftan – Restrain**

* * *

**A/N: End of chapter! How'd you like it? Tell me in your reviews :D **

**I'm quite sure this whole vampire fiasco never happened in the series, so I kinda claim this as mine. Unless, I've forgotten everything that has happened in the original series XD But yeah, I'm still confident in saying that this didn't come out of the original series. **

**WHAT'S THIS? Hermione caught Merlin changing from Dragoon the Great to his original form. What's worse – Merlin **_**saw **_**her, too. Next chapter will be **_**interesting**_**, if I were to describe it! I'd probably update next year already, my dear readers. I think on the 2****nd**** of January or the next day, I'm not really sure. Just watch out for me, okay? **

**ADVANCE HAPPY NEW YEAR! Thank you for being part of my year 2012. I hope next year will be a blast to us all :D **

**With love,**

**WickedlyAwesomeMe **


	29. Merlin's Magic

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot :D**

* * *

**A/N: So hi! Here's the promised update of "Ancient Help"! Belated Happy New Year to all of you! I hope your year started with a blast :D **

**Anyway, please read and then review! Enjoy :D**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: Merlin's Magic**

* * *

It was fortunate that Balthazor was inside Gaius' bedchambers that night. If he were anywhere but, Merlin might have locked himself inside his bedroom by now and magicked a hole he could hide himself into on the floor.

"Thank you," the cloaked hunchback earnestly said. Tears of gratitude were present at the corner of his eyes and his head was bowed down in humility and gratitude. Merlin nodded his head absentmindedly, warily aware that Hermione was standing just a few meters behind him.

"You need not thank us, Balthazor," Gaius said, smiling. "We only did what was right. Just… do not have any feelings of hate against our king. He is merely doing his duties."

Secretly, Merlin thought Arthur was partly to blame. If it weren't for his moment of weaknesses, Balthazor wouldn't have been wrongly accused and Gregory might have been caught justly and properly.

And of course, Hermione wouldn't have discovered he was a person of magic.

He darkly scowled and bowed his head, having caught Gaius' warning glare. Up until now, he still wondered how he always, and most of the time _blindly_, saves Arthur from harm when all he did was put Merlin into a very much compromising situation.

"I… know," the hunchback answered with a soft sigh. "Tell the old sorcerer, Dragoon the Great, that I am utterly grateful for his help."

"Oh, trust me, _he _already knows," Hermione readily answered back.

Merlin flinched and sank deeper into his seat. Scratch his plan of making a hole inside his bedroom. His place right now seemed like a better place to bewitch a hole he could hide into.

"It is the first time someone actually showed carefor me, you know," Balthazor quietly added. His silent tears increased and he shyly clasped his hands together. "Ever since I was young, I had been discriminated because of my looks. My parents abandoned me because they were _disgusted _of my face. I always stood out because I was… different."

"Just because you are different doesn't mean you are not a person anymore," Hermione responded. "Just because you are different doesn't mean you are an abomination – an _evil _figure in this world."

Merlin's eyes slightly widened with her words. Did she perhaps mean…?

Balthazor gently smiled and nodded his head. "Thank you," he said for the umpteenth time. "I must be going then and start anew in a different place. Perhaps, by then, I would finally find the place where I really belong."

The cloaked hunchback politely bowed in farewell and walked out of Gaius' bedchambers.

As soon as he was gone, the previous tensed ambiance was again thickly felt in the room.

Merlin fidgeted on his seat, Hermione's last words still ringing loudly inside his head. He did not want to keep his hopes up but the way she worded her statement made his troubled heart soar up above the clouds.

He always feared for this day – with Hermione finally discovering his deepest, darkest secret. Although he was not ashamed of the fact that he is a person of magic, that did not mean he was afraid for his life. What if Hermione was the type of person who would immediately report him to the authority? What if she was selfish enough to tell King Arthur, who then would probably be happy to throw him into the still-hot stake that was used to execute Gregory? But most importantly, and perhaps the _scariest _of all, what if she hated him? After all, an evil _warlock _was wrecking havoc in her kingdom. It would be quite sensible if she were to hate anybody who possessed magic that was threatening to destroy everything that she loved and cherished.

"So, Dragoon the Great and you…" she started, finally breaking the silence.

He stiffened.

This was it.

The inevitable revelation.

Merlin visibly swallowed and looked at the tabletop. "Yes," he managed to rasp out.

"And magic and you…" she continued, a hint of breathlessness in her voice.

He was afraid to turn around and look her squarely at her face. He might not like what he would see.

"Hermione," Gaius finally said, saving him from the obvious agitation that his mentee was feeling. "You must understand that we kept this certain secret of his from you for a reason." The Court Physician strode a little closer to the couple, a grave look etched clearly on his face. "I know that you are well aware what the punishment would be to those who are discovered to be persons of magic. Merlin might _die_."

He shivered at Gaius' last words. Although he had witnessed a lot of stake-burning (which was a lot) ever since his stay in Camelot, he still could not shake the feeling of horror every time he watched a fellow person of magic burning alive. His mind always conjured up the image of him burning in that stake instead and well, it was never an enjoyable imagination.

"King Arthur might be different from his late father but they still share the same opinion about magical beings," Gaius continued. "Although there is already a prophecy about Arthur bringing back the peace and balance between magical and non-magical people, we still firmly believe that if he were to discover that his manservant is actually a warlock, Merlin will be severely punished."

Gaius statement somehow saddened him. He always thought that if he were to reveal his true identity to Arthur, his master would _wholly _accept him for who he truly was. It was wishful thinking and he knew it. After all, he and Arthur had been through a lot of difficulties and trials already but up until now, they were still friends. Somehow, the only thing that could actually save him was the special friendship that he shared with Arthur.

But then, he had been beside Arthur for months now and he knew the attitude of the king. Arthur had an issue with betrayals, seeing that two of his closest relatives, the late King Uther and Lady Morgana, had easily broken his trusts by telling lies and finally breaking his heart. He was sure that if Arthur discovered that even Merlin broke his trust to him, he would go ballistic.

Merlin then knew it was time to know what Hermione thought about his secret. It was funny how he felt terrified. _'Will she still accept me?' _a nagging voice kept on repeating in his head and it took all of his willpower to turn around and meet her eyes.

Her lips were pursed and her brown eyes were a little dimmed today. A strange expression was on her face and Merlin could not decipher what she trulywas feeling right now.

"What will you do now?" he softly asked, his voice cracking a little. He cleared his throat and tried his best to hold her gaze unwaveringly.

"What do you mean what will I do?" she asked, genuinely confused. Her eyebrows were now knitted together and her lips were now curled into a slight frown.

Merlin took a deep breath. "I have magic, Hermione. I'm _different_," he declared out loud. He lifted his right arm and gestured at her and then to him. "You and me…"

"Are you scared I will leave you?" she finally asked. When he slightly blushed at her question, her eyes widened in understanding. "You are, aren't you?"

"It might have slipped off your mind but I am magic," he said. "People like me tend to be avoided by the people around us. In fact, we usually end up six feet under the ground if we were not careful enough."

She merely stared at him, utter disbelief on her face, before she released the lightest and most melodious laugh he had ever heard.

"What would I do?" she asked him, shaking her head.

He stared at her, surprised, when she sat down beside him and held his hand.

"Of course, I accept this… this so-called deep and dark secret of yours!" she exclaimed as if it was the most obvious thing in the whole world. "I was just surprised, you know."

She fondly smiled at him, which made his heart jump into his throat. "Just because you have magic does not make you a bad person, Merlin. What matters is something deeper and more powerful than magic – your kindness. What I told Baltahzor was true – just because you are _different _does not mean you are not a person. You are different, yes, but you have a heart far better than almost half of the non-magical people in the whole world."

Hermione sighed and shook her head, a certain sadness clouding her face. "I believe this concept is something that the late King Uther had misunderstood," she finally said. "Thus, to answer your question – you and me" – she gestured at him and then to her – "will continue being together, yes? Unless, you think otherwise."

Unless he thought otherwise? Dear God above, all he wanted right now was to be _with _her. What a ridiculous statement!

"Gaius?" Merlin asked, still a little stunned. He craned his neck to look at his amused mentor. "I'm not hearing things, right?"

The Court Physician rolled his eyes, although he was not able to restrain the growing smile on his face. "No, Merlin, you are not," he said.

The young warlock returned his gaze back on Hermione and managed to produce the widest grin he could ever muster. "You are incredible," he claimed in a breathless manner, drawing Hermione into a bone-crushing hug. "You are _wonderful_."

He felt her smile against his neckerchief.

"So, I've heard," was her simple answer.

* * *

"A date?" Guinevere asked, eyeing the brunette curiously. "At this time of the day? Don't you think it is a little…"

"Improper?" Hermione hopefully offered, carefully tying the French braid she had done with a blue ribbon she bought from the village market. It suited her simple, blue dress and modest shoes.

Upon seeing Gwen's nod, the brunette turned around and grinned. "I asked Merlin the same thing, and well, let's just say I got a string of reassurance that this will be a date and _only _that," she said, fondly remembering of how he had flustered red when he realized the implications of asking her out at night. Hermione still thought it was a little silly with all the propriety and proper decorum that the people during this period desperately wanted to uphold. And to think she had been called a prude by a lot of people her age back in Hogwarts!

"Did something happen between you and Merlin?" Gwen asked, slightly suspicious. When Hermione lightly blushed and flashed a wide grin, her friend raised an eyebrow in surprise. "You're _awfully _happy today. Both you and Merlin."

Hermione merely shrugged her shoulders and turned back to the mirror. "We are happy," was all she answered before busying herself with her hair once again.

_Finally_, she could stop pretending she did not know Merlin had magic. She never actually expected that Merlin and Dragoon the Great were one. When she was accidentally discovered and she realized that Dragoon the Great was actually Merlin in disguise, she was positively stunned. Realization dawned, finally putting a finger on the fact that the old sorcerer's startling blue eyes looked familiar.

Secretly smiling, she remembered the explanation that he and Gaius had given to her during the 'inevitable revelation'. It shocked her how terrified Merlin was that she discovered he has magic, and her, not wanting to reveal the secret that she had known all along, acted like the surprised girlfriend.

"_I have magic, Hermione. I'm different_," he had uttered, his eyes shining with the unspoken fear that he was feeling. _"You and me…"_

'_You and me,' _a small voice murmured inside her head. He was afraid she would leave him. _'How ridiculous!' _she exclaimed mentally, shaking her head in disbelief. Merlin had been afraid her feelings for him would turn sour after discovering he was a person of magic.

Somehow, she found it a little flattering.

Instead of turning sour, she believed that her feelings for him had actually _blossomed_.

Blushing slightly at the revelation, Hermione shot a quick glance at the amused Guinevere and smiled.

Was she to blame if Hermione felt bloody exuberated today?

A soft knock from the door widened her smile while Gwen sighed and shook her head.

"That must be Lover Boy," she claimed, playfully winking at Hermione's eye roll before opening the door.

* * *

Travelling towards Guinevere and Hermione's humble home seemed a surprisingly nervous journey. Merlin kept on playing with the loose string of his trousers while he shiftily walked, his cheeks constantly flaring up with the thought that he and Hermione were going on a _date _today.

Christ, it was a spur-of-the-moment and before he could take back what he had said, Hermione already said 'yes'. Perhaps it was because he was too caught up with the moment, that was why he impulsively asked her in a date.

Silently, he smiled. He must have looked like an idiot, but Merlin did not care. Just last night, Hermione finally discovered who he truly was and accepted him. Dear God above, _accepted _him. There was he, millions of awfully conjured up scenarios of Hermione discovering his secret, only to know that she accepted him for whatever he was.

"_Are you scared I will leave you?" _she had asked him and the Almighty help him, but he actually was. It was embarrassing to think, but he was, and she thought he was silly for having thought of it.

Somehow, he found it a little flattering.

He had always known she was a kind, nonjudgmental person, but for her to exhibit it to _him_, perhaps his feelings for her grew. As the days passed by, he was starting to realize he was together with the most amazing and wonderful girl he had ever met. He had never really properly thought how lucky he was to have Hermione as his girlfriend.

With the impending date in mind, his smile grew bigger. Like what he had said, it was a spur-of-the-moment. Thus, he never really had any proper plans where to bring her and what they would do. He knew Hermione was easy to please, but he strangely was desperate to make her undeniably _happy_. Thinking about the beautiful smile that would stretch on her face and the sparkling of her eyes already brought butterflies in his stomach. Maybe, he would be lucky enough to get a hug and a kiss, too.

The place he would bring her was probably a simple one. After all, it was a place that he viewed as a secret and special for him. He hoped that she would realize that because she was the first person he brought there, she would understand the implication that she was special to him, too.

Finally, he arrived. He stopped in front of the door and desperately tried to tame his stubborn hair. Gaius always pointed out his hair had a mind of his own and jokingly added it was perhaps because he was magic. Merlin, on the other hand, did not find his joke funny at all.

He then proceeded to smoothen out what he deemed as the best clothes in his collection. Browsing through his wardrobe a while ago made him realize he did not have a wide variety of styles and colors, much to his frustration. Out of desperation, he finally pulled out what he thought was decent and presentable enough – clothes that he hoped Hermione would notice he chose just for her.

Lastly, he secured the knot of his neckerchief. Merlin would never be Merlin without his neckerchief. He picked out the least wrinkled one and meticulously tied it around his neck.

"_Blóstmá _**[1]**," he whispered, conjuring a small tulip that was identical to the one he had given to her months ago.

Taking a deep breath, he finally lifted his right knuckles and knocked on the door. He heard a soft flurry of footsteps and words, before it was opened by a grinning Guinevere.

"Merlin, a pleasant evening to you," the maidservant greeted, her grin widening upon seeing the small tulip in Merlin's hand. Unwittingly, he blushed at her knowing look. "Hermione will be ready in a few minutes."

It was strange, but he felt his mouth dry up. Thus, for his answer, he merely nodded his head.

It took Hermione exactly five minutes before she finally stepped into his line of vision. If possible, his mouth grew drier than before. He held his breath and widened his eyes, aware that his cheeks had inflamed into a ridiculous shade of red.

He was floored.

She was _beautiful_.

"Hey," she shyly said, smiling prettily at him.

Merlin urged his throat to start working, managing to rasp out a soft "hi" as his answer.

"Now, you two lovebirds go have fun," Guinevere said, lightly pushing Hermione. She slightly bumped against Merlin and rolled her eyes at Gwen, who only laughed back in return. "Remember to return her before midnight, Merlin! A band of angry Knights of Camelot will hunt you down if you don't."

The brunette shook her head at her friend's ridiculous threat, while Merlin merely smiled.

Gwen then waved her hand in farewell and proceeded to close the door.

"So… where are you bringing me?" Hermione asked, looking up at him.

Merlin took a sharp intake of breath, mesmerized with how the moonlight illuminated her beautiful face. "That will be a secret," he then said, grinning when she frowned. She always despised _secrets_. "I am sure you will love it, Hermione. Trust me."

The brunette sighed, slowly smiling. "All right," she said. "Fine, if you say so."

"Okay," he said, nodding. "But before that, you have to stand still."

Her eyebrows knitted together. "Why?"

"Didn't I tell you to trust me?" he softly asked.

She lightly glared at him but in the end did his request. Merlin then slowly lifted his hand, the one clutching the small tulip, and gently tucked it behind her right ear. He could see she was surprised with his actions, and then lightly blushed afterwards.

He was sure his blush matched hers while his fingers lightly skimmed her warm cheek before falling limply back at his side. "You look…" he started, slightly swallowing in embarrassment. He fidgeted under her gaze and looked away. "You look beautiful, you know."

Shyly, his blue eyes met her warm, brown ones and saw the wide smile that was stretched on her face. He could not help but smile back.

"You surprise me sometimes, Merlin," she said, playful accusation in her eyes. "I don't even know if I should be cautious in the future."

Merlin merely grinned and ushered her to start moving.

"How does it feel like to have magic?" Hermione asked after a few moments of silence.

He was actually surprised with her question, knitting his eyebrows in deep consternation. "Nobody had ever asked me that question," he pointed out, prompting her to grin.

"Well, now, somebody is asking you," she said in reply.

"Hmm," he murmured, slightly ruffling his already dishevelled hair. "When I first discovered I possess one, I was terrified beyond my wits - " He was cut off when she laughed. Confused, he looked at her and frowned. "What? What was funny?"

She flippantly waved her hand. "Nothing, nothing," she assured him. "It's just that it was a _typical _reaction from you."

He slightly glared at her. "Well, what would you feel if you realized you are different from the other people you love and knew?" he shot back, defending what his poor seven-year-old self felt. He looked away from her and huffed, unable to see the knowing, mysterious smile that graced her features. "I thought I was cursed, you know. Especially after hearing stories about King Uther and the Great Purge."

Her smile slightly faltered and she thoughtfully tilted her head. "It must have been terrifying to hide such a life-threatening secret," she softly said. He absentmindedly nodded at her comment. "I can't imagine all the hiding you have done these past few years!" She looked at him and smiled once again. "I must commend you for hiding it well enough not to be thrown into a burning stake."

He cheekily grinned. "Actually, I've always been on the brink of being discovered," he said. "People like Gaius usually save me from revealing my magic."

Hermione expelled a soft sigh and nonchalantly swung her arms. "It must be wonderful to possess magic," she said, sounding a little breathless. "Truth be told, I'm envious of you."

Merlin seemed fairly surprised. "You? Envious of my magic?" he asked, followed by a loud guffaw. "I've never met anyone who voiced that same sentiment to me before."

"What can I say?" she asked, casually shrugging her shoulders. "I'm _special_."

She had no idea how true her words were to him.

A few more minutes passed before they reached the top of a small hill. He could see how her eyes sparkled in delight as she surveyed the whole hill.

"Where are we?" she asked, absentminded of how her cheeks flushed with a lovely shade of red.

"A secret place," Merlin said, grinning at her. "_My _secret place."

Hermione was surprised, but smiled nonetheless. "It looks breathtaking," she whispered, taking in a deep breath.

"I know," he said, completely concurring.

Discovering this hill had been purely accidental. It was during one of his exhausted days, with Arthur ordering him hither thither, Gaius piling numerous tasks in his hands, and everything just being so _frustrating _when he decided to stroll away from the castle for a while and be alone. His feet then had brought him here and ever since that day, he had been going back to this hill whenever he needed the time to be alone.

"Thank you for bringing me here," Hermione whispered, surprisingly reaching for his hand to give it a squeeze.

He looked at their linked hands, lightly blushed and smiled. "This isn't the end of the surprise," he revealed. When she questioningly looked at him, his smile turned mysterious. "You'll see."

* * *

A soft yawn tore away from her mouth as she lazily grazed her fingers on top of the grass blades.

It was almost an hour ever since Merlin brought her to this wonderful hill and his next surprise was yet to be discovered. Thoughtfully, she looked at the silent warlock beside her and smiled.

He had somehow changed, she reckoned. Perhaps, it was because he was growing up. Somehow, she could already see the wisdom that was a defining trait of the future powerful wizard that would be known all over the Wizarding World.

'_The Wizarding World…' _she quietly thought to herself. It had been a while now ever since she last thought of Hogwarts. Guilt bubbled at the pit of her stomach and she looked away from Merlin. Her eyes found her lap and she frowned, the idea that she had _forgotten _her mission now bothering her mind.

She came here in this strange land, alone and frightened, because of a mission that only she could accomplish. If she were to fail, all hell would break loose in Hogwarts and she had no face to show to those who placed their great faith on her.

How could she lose sight of who she truly was? How could she forget she was to save the Wizarding World?

'_I'm sorry,' _she mournfully thought. It was not part of her plan to become Lady Morgana's maidservant. It was not part of her plan to become the future Queen Guinevere's housemate and close friend. It was not her plan to become Court Physician Gaius' apprentice.

It was not part of her plan to have feelings for the Legendary Merlin.

But for some strange reason, all these things happened. She thought it might not be coincidence that she was brought here. Perhaps, her purpose was greater… much bigger than saving the Wizarding World.

Her thoughts were then halted when Merlin's warm hand sat atop her own. Her troubled eyes met his blue, concerned ones and she swallowed.

"What are you thinking about?" he inquired.

She managed to produce a weak smile, which was then followed by a gentle squeeze on his hand. "Nothing much," she lied, not wanting to worry him.

Merlin looked at her suspiciously before nodding his head. He turned his gaze away from her and looked up at the trees on the hill. "It's almost time," he said, a small grin now blossoming on his face. "They're coming."

"They?" she asked, curious. Before she could further press him for a clue for his surprise, a beautiful and melodic chirping reached her ears. If she were to describe it, a low, whistling crescendo came up into her mind. She was amazed how the chirpings were in unison, filling the silent night with songs that seemed to emphasize the beauty of the hill.

"Nightingales," Merlin whispered, slowly standing up from his seat. "I've long discovered they sing their songs at this time of night." He then offered his hand, which Hermione happily clutched. He pulled her up effortlessly but did not let go of her hand. "At nights like this, I tend to practice my magic, too, and I've discovered a trick you'd probably love."

Merlin then outstretched his hand and directed it to the trees. "_O drýmeu galdor, áwendednes into æfenléoþ _**[2]**," he muttered. Hermione felt the burst of magic, watching as Merlin's blue eyes turned into a startling shade of gold.

Instantly, the chirping sound produced by the nightingales turned into a soft song. It was a beautiful choir of female voices, all blended together to orchestrate a song that brought chills to Hermione's spine.

Dumbfounded, she turned to the young warlock standing beside her. "What if somebody hears this?" was the first thing that came out from her mouth, much to Merlin's amusement.

"Nobody won't, except the two of us," he assured her, clutching both of her hands. He directed her left hand to rest on his shoulder while her other continued to be trapped in his big, warm one. His other arm slipped modestly around her waist and he slightly pulled her close.

Soon, they were dancing with the song.

Her bafflement was soon replaced with embarrassment. Sweet Salazar, she was _floored _and she was so sure her cheeks were already burning up. Weird somersaults were being conducted inside her stomach and her heart… _oh_, her dear heart. She was afraid it would explode with too many feelings she was too disoriented and flustered to understand.

"Bloody hell, this is amazing," she breathed out, uncaring of the curse word that left her mouth.

Merlin chuckled at her amusement and lightly brushed his lips against her forehead. "Do you like it?" he asked, sounding hopeful.

The smile that she gave him answered his question quite clearly.

Hermione met his blue, dancing eyes and shook her head. "You don't need to boast your magic just to win my heart, you impossible wizard," she whispered, fondly smiling up at him. The brunette then proceeded to close her eyes and rest her forehead against his neck.

"You already did, you know," she continued. "Win my heart, that is."

* * *

"Good morning, your highness!" Merlin chirpily exclaimed as he drew the curtains open and allowed sunlight to spread inside King Arthur's bedchambers.

The said monarch groaned under his thick blanket and huffily placed a pillow on top of his head, muttering incoherent words about how annoying Merlin was and how _ungodly _the hour was.

But Merlin was unfazed for he boldly strode towards Arthur's bed and stripped off the blanket off his body. "You must get up now, sire," he said, the goofy smile that seemed to be permanently glued on his face stretching widely despite the dark, sleepy glare that Arthur threw his way. "You have a mountainof meetings to attend to and you wouldn't want to disappoint the council members now, do you?"

King Arthur expelled a soft, exasperated sigh before groggily sitting up on his bed. Merlin was unaware of the obvious disgruntlement of his master. All he could think of was how his date last night with Hermione ended wonderfully.

He always knew she'd be happy by the Singing Enchantment. He was now incredibly pleased of himself for discovering what he at first thought was a useless, albeit a beautiful incantation. Seeing Hermione's stunned, yet beautiful expression made him so proud of himself it was almost ridiculous.

"Being too cheerful is annoying, Merlin," Arthur grumbled. He stood up from his bed and stretched languidly. Merlin quickly assisted him in wearing his robe.

The King then craned his neck to look at his strangely chirpy manservant. "Did something happen to you?" he asked, a little curious. "There's an idiotic smile on your face, if you must know."

Merlin merely shrugged. "I feel happy today and that's just it," he explained, now grabbing the small basin placed on top of the table. He offered it to Arthur, who then freshened himself up.

"Why do I have this feeling it has something to do with Hermione?" Arthur asked.

Upon hearing the brunette's name, Merlin blushed and his smile grew.

The King snorted unregally and rolled his eyes. "Figures," he said, now wiping his face on a small hand towel. "How come a lovely lady, albeit _annoying _and _stubborn _one, fell in love with a person like you, Merlin? It still baffles me until this very minute."

Merlin's smile slightly faltered. "I'm sure what she feels for me is far from 'love', Arthur," he slowly answered back, his smile then turning into a frown.

Arthur surprisingly laughed and shook his head. "The woman sure loves you now because she can endure clumsy, bland, ol' Merlin," the king jokingly said, flicking his forehead before striding towards his wardrobe.

The young warlock stared at his master's back in wonder. Come to think of it, Hermione still stuck up with him despite his 'clumsiness' and 'blandness'. They weren't actually traits that could attract other people, but for some strange reason, she still continued to _like _him despite all these obvious imperfections.

And she knew he was a person of magic and still stayed beside him! If she were the type of person that merely held shallow and superficial feelings for him, she might have broken everything off with him to save herself from being affected by Merlin's deep and dark secret.

If she already loved him, on the other hand…

With red cheeks, Merlin shook his head to clear off ridiculous things. It was perhaps too early to think about such strong and serious feelings. It would probably take more months, or maybe _years _before those feelings of attraction they felt for each other grow into this so-called love.

They have plenty of time together, anyway.

Why should they make haste?

* * *

**[1] Blóstmá – Flower  
****[2] O drýmeu galdor, áwendednes into æfenléoþ – Oh melodious sound, turn into an evening song**

* * *

**A/N: End of chapter! How'd you like it? Tell me in your reviews! I know this chapter was light-hearted and fluffy, but I hope you like it! **

**First and foremost, I want to thank two of my readers who pinpointed my minor mistake in the last chapter. I said Percival and Elyan drew out their **_**wands **_**instead of their swords. Hehe, I don't know if most of you noticed it but oh well. I changed it already :D**

**Next, OMG so the whole Merlin series already ended eh? I still haven't watched the last two episodes and I heard it was a little rushed, although absolutely tear-jerking? Are the rumors true or what? I'm still downloading the two episodes and now I'm readying myself for a heartbreak XD **

**Also, has anyone here already watched the "Les Miserables" movie? OMG, it still hasn't been shown here in our country (**_**SERIOUSLY), **_**and I have to wait until the sixteenth of January. For those who have watched it, how was it? :D **

**Then, I want to thank you all for being patient with my annoying update schedule for the past few weeks. Again, the internet connection in our province was awful; it was a miracle I was able to post chapter twenty-eight. After today, my update schedule will be back to normal (update days on Fridays and Mondays :D) So yes, I'm going to update again on Friday! Now that Hermione can stop pretending she has no idea of Merlin's magic, things are starting to get more interesting! Next chapters will hold familiar monsters (some, once again, with a twist), and inevitable heartbreaks. More revelations are to be exposed and **_**yes**_**, most of them concern Hermione, so I ask you to be patient once more :D **

**Hope you had a lovely holiday! Tomorrow, I'll be back to school and I foresee a bombardment of updates. No need to worry, though; I'll try my best to stick with my update schedule :D **

**That's it for now! **

**With love,**

**WickedlyAwesomeMe **


	30. Disappearance

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot :D**

* * *

**A/N: So hello! Here's chapter thirty of "Ancient Help". I know, I know, I updated earlier than usual, but I don't think I'd be able to update tomorrow, so I'm posting this chapter today! :D **

**Anyway, please read and review afterwards! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty: Disappearance**

* * *

Agravaine humbly walked into Morgana's hovel upon being granted permission to enter. The said young sorceress was peacefully sitting behind a makeshift desk, a small book about ancient and advanced spells of the Old Religion placed on top of it.

The King's uncle secretly sighed in relief, seeing the calm and peaceful look on Morgana's face. When he received another letter from her stating to meet her in her hovel, Agravaine was apprehensive of what she was to tell him. Seeing that there was no underlying fury in her expression, he knew he would still leave _unscathed_.

"You called for me, Morgana?" he asked, strolling closer towards her.

She directed her steely, grey eyes towards Agravaine and raised an eyebrow. "Are there any news about Arthur and his blasted knights?" she asked. "Their whereabouts and plans? Where they are to go the following days and what they are to do? I assume you know them, Agravaine, seeing that you are constantly beside the king."

Agravaine opened his mouth and was about to answer when he realized he _didn't _know. He clamped his lips tight and cautiously looked at Morgana. "Truth be told, my lady, I have no idea," he slowly started. Upon seeing the look of surprise on her face, he quickly added, "As close as I might be to Arthur and his knights, the King is quite secretive of the plans and schedules that he has in mind. Only his knights and his trusted manservant knew of his plans for the day."

Lord de Bois released a disgruntled sigh and deeply frowned. "I cannot become close to Arthur nowadays, my lady. Perhaps, he had become quite wary in easily trusting the people around after certain… _events_," he said. "For that, I am sincerely regretful. Do know that I will try my best in the near future."

To his utter relief (and surprise), Morgana waved a dismissive hand and stood up from her chair. A startling smirk grew on her face. "It doesn't matter for now, my lord," she said, thoughtfully strolling towards a small window in her hovel. "You say you are not close enough to the king, yes?"

"Yes, my lady," Agravaine humbly said.

The young witch then turned around and directed her cold, conniving eyes towards Agravaine. The King's uncle could feel goosebumps erupting on his skin, knowing that that look on her face meant something huge and evil just formulated in her mind.

"Then," she continued, "let us use somebody _close enough _to him to kill Arthur for us instead."

* * *

"This is a particularly hard potion," Hermione said, wiping her brow as she glanced at the small vial with obvious satisfaction. "I think I'm exhausted already, Gaius."

"And yet, you were able to do it perfectly," Gwen piped in from the corner of the room, dusting the humongous bookshelf found inside the Court Physician's library.

Gaius softly chuckled upon seeing the small blush that grew on Hermione's face.

Today seemed a fairly ordinary day. Hermione, having finished all her chores, chose to continue her potions study with the Court Physician. As usual, she was extraordinaryand Gaius reckoned he had never had a student as wonderful and intelligent as Hermione of Hogwarts.

Guinevere, on the other hand, had nothing else to do and volunteered to clean up the whole place. Gaius would usually leave this task to Merlin, but seeing that the said manservant was away with King Arthur and his knights, the Court Physician allowed Gwen to clean up his bedchamber.

"You know," Gaius started, fixing his spectacles perched on top of his nose, "I believe you would be a wonderful Court Physician, Hermione. Perhaps, once I am gone, you can assume the position."

Both Hermione and Gwen looked aghast by his surprising revelation.

"Gaius!" Hermione exclaimed. "You'll always be the greatest Court Physician of Camelot. And besides, I think it might have slipped off your mind but our King has an issue about gender roles in this society. I am sure that if you are already gone, which would be in the _very _distant future, he would hire a man with far greater skills and intelligence in potion-making than what I have right now."

Gwen loudly concurred, vigorously nodding her head.

The Court Physician shook his head in amusement, smiling at the two, young women. "Everybody has this notion that I will live a longer life. In fact, you all think I am immortal," Gaius said with a soft laugh. "The sad truth is, I'm not. I am old and grey, Hermione. I believe my time is already coming."

A protesting groan escaped from Hermione's lips. "Gaius," she said, petulantly frowning at him. "Do not speak as if you are to die soon."

"You are healthy enough," Gwen quickly added, sitting right beside Hermione. "Don't speak nonsense, Gaius. You will live for a longer period of time. You just need to believe that."

Gaius finally sighed in defeat and waved a dismissive hand. "If you both say so," he said, sounding mildly amused.

With the conversation now dropped, Gwen and Hermione returned to what they were doing. Feeling particularly challenged and determined, Hermione started on a new potion. Gaius was deeply impressed by her perseverance and patiently answered all of the questions she had asked.

Gwen, then, also returned back to cleaning the whole bedchamber. Secretly scowling, she could not believe the amount of dust in the room. _'As expected from two men,' _she softly told herself, before releasing a resounding sneeze as dust flew everywhere. Gwen knew Gaius was too busy with his physician work while Merlin was busy serving Arthur and tagging along in his adventures; thus, she was thankful she was able to find the time to help the both of them by cleaning.

The maidservant then sauntered towards one of the windows and started cleaning the pane. While doing so, her eyes landed on the small dotted figures arriving into the town square. The unmistakable billowing red capes of the Knights of Camelot caught her eyes but then, she frowned upon noticing that neither Arthur nor Merlin was accompanying them.

"The knights are back," Gwen slowly reported, worriedly knitting her eyebrows as she looked at Gaius and Hermione. "But Arthur and Merlin are not with them."

Upon hearing the young warlock's name, Hermione frowned.

"I'm sure the king and Merlin are probably doing a few more activities in the forest," Gaius reassured the silently panicking women in his bedchamber. "They will be back soon so you both need not worry about the two of them."

"It will be best if we make sure," Hermione hopefully suggested.

Gaius was not able to do anything as both Hermione and Gwen strode out of his bedchamber. In the end, he had no choice but to follow.

* * *

The fact that both Arthur and Merlin did not accompany the knights back into Camelot would not normally alarm Hermione. After all, the two usually did adventures that only involved the both of them. What made her worried, though, was that Arthur, Merlin, and the Knights of Camelot had gone to the Darkling Woods to _hunt_. Merlin hated hunting; therefore, he'd be quite eager to return back to the castle as soon as possible.

"I'm sure they will be all right," Gwen quietly assured beside the brunette.

She didn't like the way Guinevere stated her words. It was plain to see that she was _anything _but calm. Gwen, after all, had always been the worrier.

She, Gwen, and Gaius finally arrived in the Council Chamber of Doom, only to see the Knights of the Round Table gravely lined up in front a furious Lord Agravaine.

"How can you abandon your king?!" he barked so loudly the room almost shook with the intensity of his voice.

"_Sire_." It was Sir Leon who answered him. "It was King Arthur's order himself for us to return back to Camelot. We wanted to stay and save him and Merlin from the mercenaries, but the king was persistent and absolute. We had no choice but to follow him."

"Oh, blast Arthur's order!" Agravaine spat, uncaring of the curse that tumbled out from his mouth. "And you are to scourthe whole land to look for King Arthur. Am I making myself clear?"

The Knights of the Round Table humbly bowed their heads and turned around, a tad eager to carry out the order that Lord Agravaine had told them.

Before they could completely left, Hermione and Gwen pulled Sir Gwaine aside.

"What happened?" Gwen demanded, her voice a little hysterical due to the unsuppressed panic. "Why aren't Arthur and Merlin with you?"

The normally cheerful Gwaine looked very odd without the cheeky grin on his face. In fact, he somehow looked a little tired. "We were confronted by mercenaries in the Valley of the Fallen Kings and we thought everything would go smoothly and uninterrupted. We never realized we had been followed by mercenaries already and surprisingly attacked by them."

Hermione's blood ran a little cold when Gwaine gravely looked at her. "Merlin is _badly _injured," he said, almost regretfully. "I'm sorry, Hermione, but we could not do anything. King Arthur is, on the other hand, quite well, or at least he was the last time we saw him."

"Dear God," the brunette murmured breathlessly, blanching in the process. Gwaine placed a comforting hand on her shoulder while Guinevere linked arms with her.

"We are going to findthem, Hermione," Sir Gwaine assured her, squeezing her shoulder. "Trust me; I'd do whatever it takes just to find them."

Hermione merely nodded her head.

Was it bad she felt very doubtful of Gwaine's words?

"We will find them," Gwaine repeated one last time before turning around and catching up with the other knights.

The brunette chose that time to turn back around and glance at the furious Lord Agravaine. What immensely surprised her, though, was the fact that his fury was gone. Replaced by it was a small, satisfied smirk on his face.

Lord Agravaine looked awfully triumphant.

* * *

"Merlin is with Arthur," Gaius told her later that night. Guinevere had long gone back to their house, promising to come back immediately if there were any news about Arthur and Merlin. "I am sure they will be able to survive whatever danger they were confronted with."

"Merlin isn't invulnerable, Gaius," she worriedly said. She had started pacing to and fro in front of Gaius' worktable, unable to help herself from anxiously fiddling her thumb. "You heard Gwaine; Merlin is _badly _hurt." She stopped her pacing and stood right in front of Gaius. "What if something happened to them already and we just have no idea about it."

The Court Physician sighed and stood up from his stool. "Calm down, dear girl," he said, sauntering towards the silently panicking brunette. He placed both of his hands on top of Hermione's shoulders for comfort. "You will not gain anything from worrying. Merlin can take care of himself and King Arthur. You know how stubborn he is; if he refused to die, I am positively sure that he will not."

Unwittingly, she sadly smiled. "That's Merlin," she whispered, her eyes already glistening with tears. "I'm worried about him, Gaius."

The old physician sighed, glancing worriedly at the brunette.

"I'm sure we all are, Hermione."

* * *

"How do you feel?" Arthur asked in exhaustion as he slid down beside his injured manservant. Today was a tiring day and he swore that the only thing that could satisfy his aching body was his comfortable, warm bed back in the castle of Camelot. But then, seeing that they were currently hiding from the mercenaries, he knew it was impossible to do so.

"I'm in perdition," Merlin softly moaned, nursing his injured wound. He then darkly scowled when Arthur lightly knocked his knuckles against Merlin's forehead. Although it was light, it still made him sore, which meant that his injury was far worse than what he had originally thought.

"Your melodrama amuses me," Arthur said with an amused smile. It fell, though, when it became clearly obvious that Merlin was in pain.

His manservant groaned and leaned his head against the tree trunk. "I'm not going to die, am I?" he softly asked followed by soft chuckles. "I'm too young to die."

"You're not going to die, Merlin," the king exclaimed, affronted. "Only cowards say that."

"Hmm… cowards," the manservant said, biting his bottom lip to stifle another pained groan. "After the spectacle today, maybe I shouldn't be classified as one."

"I'm the one who saved you, you annoying servant," Arthur pointed out.

Merlin chuckled and slightly nodded his head. "Of course you did, sire," he said. "What I meant to say was that after sticking up with you when it was obvious the mercenaries were after you, don't you think it is a brave act done by me when I could have run away instead?"

Highly amused, Arthur shook his head. "With an injury, I can now conclude that you become much more audacious and egotistical," the king said.

His manservant once again weakly chuckled and haphazardly wiped away the beads of sweat the formed on his forehead. "You have a very good servant, Arthur," Merlin rasped out, the pain increasing as time flew. "Admit it."

Arthur silently swallowed, grimacing at the pained look on Merlin's face. "You're right. I have a good servant, and an incredibly loyal one, too!" he exclaimed, not wanting to admit he was already a little panicky over Merlin's state.

The young warlock glanced at his master and earnestly smiled. Arthur still wondered as to why, of all willing servants in the whole world, it was Merlin he wanted to stay by his side. He could have gotten rid of him eons ago and hired a better, less clumsy one but he never did.

"Thank you for saving my life," Merlin whispered, slightly squinting his eyes in pain. Despite his pain, Arthur could still see his truthfulness.

And then, it struck him as to why he wanted Merlin to stay by his side. If their roles were reversed, he was positively sure that his manservant would have stood by him, too.

"You'd do the same for me," Arthur answered back.

And it was undeniably the truth.

* * *

Morning soon came and no help had still arrived. Arthur stirred on the rocky ground, growing irritated since he did not have a good night's sleep. Although his sleep was light and shallow, he still had numerous dreams about his comfortable bed and its sweet beckoning. Remembering his dream made him increasingly grouchy.

The king then slowly sat up from the ground and stretched his aching limbs. He glanced down at his still slumbering servant, and noticed the beads of sweat trickling down from his forehead. His face was as pale as the winter's snow and Merlin was having some tremors.

He looked worse than last night.

"As much as I like to stay here and give you your well-deserved rest, we must leave now, Merlin," Arthur lightly coaxed, shaking him awake. Merlin immediately woke up, blinking his bleary eyes. He looked feverish now that he was awake and Arthur had to conceal the silent panic that he was feeling. "The mercenaries might be looking for us now. Come on; make haste. We must leave."

Arthur pulled Merlin up and carried him on his back, but he could feel his manservant shaking his head.

"Leave me," he croaked, voice raw with exhaustion and pain.

The king snorted unregally. "Now is not the time for jokes, Merlin," he reprimanded.

"_Leave me_," Merlin begged. This time, his voice was laced with urgency. "I am a burden to you, my lord."

"_No_," Arthur replied back with conviction. He tightened his hold on Merlin and started to walk. "I will go back with you." Deeply scowling, he craned his neck and stared up at him. "How could you be so hopeless? _Hermione_ is waiting for you in Camelot, and dear God above, I suspect that she is immensely worried for you."

Upon the mention of the brunette, Merlin wryly smiled. "She had been prepared for my death before," he deliriously said, clenching his eyes to stifle a loud shout of pain. "I… she wouldn't be surprised."

"Idiot," the King growled.

"If I don't reach Camelot in time," the manservant continued with deep exhaustion. "Tell Hermione that I - "

"Don't order me to do things, you clotpole," Arthur said. "Say it to Hermione _yourself_. Now shut up and just rest. We might not reach the castle on time if you kept on yammering like a bumbling idiot."

The sudden sound of footsteps alarmed Arthur. He dragged Merlin into a set of stairs in a crevice and looked up. The unmistakable faces of the mercenaries were all running around, seemingly hunting for something. Or, more appropriately, _someone_.

"Oh, for heaven's sake," Arthur murmured, settling Merlin down on the ground. His manservant groaned in pain and tiredly leaned his head against the wall. "Stay put," the king then ordered, drawing out his sword. "I'll be back."

The king turned around and walked away from Merlin. While doing so, he was not able to see Merlin raising his arm, muttering a soft spell, and his eyes momentarily turning gold. A loud rumbling in the forest surprised him and when Arthur turned around, it was too late to save Merlin. A huge wall made of numerous, huge rocks blocked him from Merlin.

"MERLIN!" Arthur cried, panicked that he could not see his manservant.

From the other end of the boulders, Merlin lied in exhaustion on the ground and was soon picked up by the mercenaries.

* * *

"It's been almost a day," Gwen worriedly whispered as she turned back around to look at her silent friend. "Do you think they are all right, Hermione?"

The brunette sighed and looked at the future queen. "I still hope so, Gwen," she whispered back, her eyes once again landing outside the window of Lady Morgana's previous room.

Both she and Gwen had chosen to wait in Morgana's bedroom the very next day. There were no letters or anything from the Knights of the Round Table that declared news about the whereabouts of King Arthur and his manservant. Although Gaius constantly assured them that they would be all right, both women were still unconvinced. They needed a proof, which was their very presence, to put their nerves at bay.

Hermione's heart jumped into her throat upon sighting the presence of the Knights of Camelot in the town square. "The knights are back!" she announced to Gwen, who immediately bustled towards the window to stand beside the brunette.

The young witch's eyes hungrily roamed all over the knights, but then shakily released a soft breath upon noticing that Merlin was not with them.

"They're not yet found," Gwen voiced aloud, turning to Hermione with terror in her eyes. "It's been a _day_."

"Wait!" Hermione claimed, leaning closer to the windowpane. Down below, another small, red dot, with a billowing cloak caught her attention. It was the unmistakable face of King Arthur, which Gwen had also seen. The maidservant released a soft shout of glee, before turning around and careening towards the door. Hermione immediately followed, her heart thumping loudly in her ribcage.

'_Please, let Merlin be safe,' _she silently prayed. _'Please, let Merlin be safe.' _

They finally arrived in the Council Chamber of Doom, with the Knights of the Round Table gleefully gathered around their exhausted King Arthur. Agravaine was on his feet, beholding his nephew as if he had never seen him before.

The doors had opened once again and in came Gaius. He worriedly looked at the two females in the room and strode closer to the knights.

"Where's Merlin?" the Court Physician asked, his eyes roaming around all the occupants in the room. His mentee was missing and Hermione could see how a worried frown grew on his face. Hermione also felt a small lump growing in her throat and she tried her best not to panic until she heard Arthur's story.

"He's alive," the King loudly assured. "The last time I saw him, he is still alive." He then turned to Sir Leon and his other knights. "Scourthe whole forest."

The Knights, although exhausted by their relentless searching, respectfully nodded their heads and turned around.

Hermione released a breath she did not realize she was holding, followed by a soft sob. Her sound of panic reached Arthur's ears and as his eyes landed on the distressed brunette, they softened. The King strode towards the brunette, who by now had started to silently cry.

"We will find him, Hermione," he said, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. He determinedly looked at Gwen and then to Gaius. "We _will_."

* * *

"We've scoured the whole forest, sire," Sir Leon gravely said. "But still, there had been no sign on Merlin."

Arthur tightly pursed his lips. "Scour it again," he said, his voice unwavering. "Do not stop until you find him."

Agravaine stood up from his throne and approached his tensed nephew. "Arthur," Lord de Bois started, placing a comforting hand on top of Arthur's shoulder. "Your knights must rest soon. Merlin is…"

Agravaine trailed off and showed a piece of bloodied cloth from Merlin's jacket. Normally, Arthur would have wondered where Agravaine acquired such a suspicious thing, but since he was slowly losing his mind from worry, he stared at the offending thing coldly.

"I am sorry you have lost such a loyal and - "

"Merlin is not _dead_," Arthur spat in an angry tirade. "How _dare _you - " The King caught himself, surprised that he was disrespecting his uncle. Instead, Arthur took a deep breath and tore his eyes away from his surprised uncle. "Are there any news about the mercenaries?"

Sir Leon sadly shook his head. "We have not seen them ever since, my lord," the Knight humbly replied.

"They are sent by that blasted Alinor," Agravaine accused. "I am sure of it."

King Arthur shook his head in disagreement. "It can't be," he said, knitting his eyebrows in confusion. "Only a few people within Camelot knew of that route. Unless…"

"Unless what?" his uncle asked.

Arthur gravely turned to his uncle. "We have a traitor in our midst," he said.

His words held so much seriousness that the others were reduced to complete silence after his conclusion.

Sighing, the king turned to Sir Leon and broke the silence. "The other knights must rest, but can you accompany me, Leon?" Arthur asked. "We must continue searching for Merlin."

Sir Leon determinedly nodded. "Of course, sire," he said, seeing the silent despair in Arthur's eyes. It somehow unsettled him how such an emotion in present in his King. "Of course."

* * *

"They still haven't found Merlin," Hermione tearfully said as she silently shook on the stool. She was once again in Gaius' bedchamber, the said Court Physician worriedly looking at the brunette. "What if he's…?"

"Oh, dear girl," Gaius said, clutching her hand and squeezing it tightly. He had never seen here this distressed before. Worried, the Court Physician pulled away from the brunette and walked towards his shelf of potions. He distinctly remembered the time when she had a nervous breakdown. Although her stay in Camelot had been good to her, he still worried she might have another one.

With a clutched vial, he walked back to Hermione and showed it to her. "Drink this, Hermione," he softly coaxed, uncorking the vial and giving it to her. "This will calm you down."

Normally, he would not give a potion with the essence of St. John's wort's as an ingredient. After all, being overdosed with this could lead to dire results. But seeing the brunette now, disoriented and terrified with the notion that Merlin might never be found, she desperately needed it.

Although the effect was gradual, Hermione had soon calmed down. The tremors had stopped but the tears did not.

"You must rest now, my dear girl," Gaius said, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. Through red-rimmed eyes, Hermione looked at him in exhaustion. One side effect of the potion that he had given to her was sleepiness. "You are welcome to sleep in Merlin's room for now."

"But, I must - "

"I'll let you know if Merlin has been found," he assured her with conviction.

Hermione warily stared at the old physician before finally nodding her head. Slightly wobbly, she stood up from the stool she had been sitting to and slowly walked towards Merlin's bedroom.

As soon as the door closed behind her, Gaius released a soft sigh.

He desperately hoped Merlin would come back soon.

* * *

Hermione was jolted awake as Guinevere shook her vigorously. The brunette groaned and sat up, still feeling a little groggy from the potion that Gaius had forced her to take a while ago.

'_It is worse than the Calming Draught,' _she grumbled to herself, slightly glaring at the over-excited maidservant.

"Merlin has been found, Hermione!" Gwen exclaimed with a gleeful shout.

The brunette's eyes widened, all thoughts of grogginess and tiredness leaving her mind. She shot up from Merlin's bed and made a mad dash outside the bedroom. Gaius looked at her in surprise, but smiled widely upon seeing the look on her face.

"They're in the Throne Room," the Court Physician claimed.

The three of them walked towards the said room, with Hermione walking the fastest.

Merlin was finally found and she was bloody ecstatic. Sweet Salazar, it had been days now and each day, her hope of seeing him again was dwindling. Merlin might have magic, but he was not invincible. Sooner or later, something bad would have happened to him. This thought did not exactly put her heart at ease, but that did not mean it was not the real truth.

They then had run inside the Throne Room, much to the surprise of the occupants. Standing right at the middle was a filthy Merlin, his blue eyes curiously looking at the new arrival.

Hermione ignored everybody who was in the room. Despite the fact that even the council members of King Arthur were present, she still ran the whole length of the room towards the arms of Merlin.

She ignored his filthiness. She ignored the knowing grins and sounds made by the Knights of the Round Table. She ignored the disapproving looks shown by Lord Agravaine and most of the council members. All she could think of was that Merlin was here and he was very much alive.

"You… _you _infuriating manservant!" she reprimanded him gleefully, her eyes already shining with suppressed tears. "How can you make me insanely worry for you? I thought… I thought…" She choked back a sob and tightened her arms around him. "I'm so, _so _glad you are okay, Merlin."

She expected him to laugh and to playfully squeeze her tight. She expected him to profusely apologize, but at the same time assure her it was too early for him to leave. She expected him to swear to her not to make her worry anymore in the near future. She expected him to actually sink deeper into her embrace, softly confess to her his fear of not seeing her every again.

But then, to her utter surprise, he did not do _any _of those expectations. In fact, Merlin merely nonchalantly patted her back and pulled away. His eyes lacked the certain warmness and fondness he always seemed to have whenever she was in his line of sight.

Instead, he turned around and trailed King Arthur, instantly ignoring her as if she was not important.

Confused, Hermione turned around and saw the surprised looks on Gwen and Gaius' faces. Hermione's widened, brown eyes met the Court Physician's worried ones.

Gaius furry eyebrows were knitted together as he confusedly looked at his mentee's back and then to Hermione. "Something doesn't feel right," he murmured to the brunette.

Hermione absolutely concurred.

* * *

**A/N: So, end of chapter! How'd you like it? Tell me in your reviews! **

**Meh, I have nothing much to say right now. School just started today, I kinda detect that I have effing sore eyes (PLEASE NO, I HOPE NOT), I haven't finished all of my holiday homeworks (yeah, my profs gave them as Christmas **_**presents**_**), I still haven't watched the last two episodes of Merlin, and I'm just tired all together. Make me happy with your reviews? :D **

**That's it for now! **

**With love,  
****WickedlyAwesomeMe**


	31. Divided Loyalty

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot :D**

* * *

**A/N: Hi, here's chapter thirty-one! Thank you to all those who read, favorited, followed, and reviewed the previous chapter! They were greatly appreciated :D And now! Less than ten more reviews and "Ancient Help" will have 400 reviews already! **

**So, without further ado, I present to you chapter thirty-one! Please review afterwards! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-One: Divided Loyalty**

* * *

Hermione was positively sure Merlin had crossed the line from being curiously weird to insanely suspicious. The moment he brought what appeared to be a startlingly sharp knife into his room, complete with an off-setting smile that was _not _him at all, she was starting to grow worried of him already.

"Something's wrong with him, Gaius," she said, worrying her bottom lip. "I can feel it."

Before Gaius could retort something back, Merlin had once again emerged out from his bedroom. Feeling their eyes on him, the young warlock turned to them and brightly grinned. "Does anyone of you own a sharp-ended quill? Funny how mine strangely disappeared," he said, looking from Hermione then to Gaius.

"Sorry, warlock," Hermione slowly started, curiously looking at him. "Mine is in Guinevere's house."

Merlin shrugged. "Doesn't matter," he said. "But do know I am grateful, anyway." He then turned around and walked inside his bedroom.

"Why does he need these things?" Gaius asked, frowning at the closed door.

Hermione had inquired the manservant one time and had received the most astonishing answer from him. _"I will use them to plot the death of King Arthur Pendragon," _he had answered, complete with a twisted smile on his face. "He says he will kill Arthur," she murmured in reply, not surprised with the horror on Gaius' face.

Merlin's door opened again and out came his head. "Gaius?" the young sorcerer asked. The Court Physician gave his full attention to his strange mentee. "Can I have your spare stack of aconite?"

Gaius blinked, surprised that Merlin was asking for a deadly poison. "And what, pray tell, do you plan to do with aconite?" he asked.

The manservant nonchalantly shrugged his shoulder. "You never know when you must kill a king," he readily replied back. Gaius stared at him, dumbfounded, and Merlin took that as a 'yes' to his previous question. Quite happy another stack to his growing pile of what Hermione perceived as _deadly _weapons, Merlin retreated back to his room and had stayed there for a little longer now.

"Kill a king?" the Court Physician repeated, looking at Hermione with wide eyes. "What in God's name…?"

Hermione determinedly stood up from her seat and looked at Merlin's close door. "I'll talk to him," she offered.

"Good luck," Gaius claimed. "And Hermione, my dear, you must be careful. After all, you are walking into a roomful of deadly weapons."

The brunette nodded before purposefully strolling towards his door. She quietly knocked to announce her arrival before opening the door and walking inside. She almost backpedalled at the curious sight inside his room – Merlin was sprawled on top of his bed, different dangerous knickknacks scattered all over him. He seemed to be building a peculiar device, but Hermione was quite sure of one thing – it was positively _dangerous_.

"Are you feeling all right, Merlin?" she softly asked, now growing more and more worried for him. "Ever since you were found in the Darkling Woods, you had not been acting like your normal self."

"Hermione," he said, turning around to look at her in amusement. "I feel perfectly fine. In fact, I am _inexplicably _dandy." He looked back at the device he was building and widely grinned. "I anticipate using this device; will this kill Arthur today? I have this strong feeling I will succeed, so you need not worry."

She blanched at his statement. "I need not worry?" she softly asked, her voice already high-pitched with panic. "You just confessed your plan of killing the _king_, Merlin. _King _Arthur!"

The strange manservant turned to her, a small frown on his face. "Yes, I did," he answered back. "Is something the matter?"

"Is something the - ?" Hermione paused and closed her eyes, taking in deep breaths to calm her frazzled nerves. When she opened her eyes, she determinedly meandered through the mess in his bedchamber and grabbed his neckerchief. Hermione bent down and gave him a sound kiss on his lips.

When she pulled away, he was not flustered. _At all_.

"Hmm…" Merlin said, returning to the device he was making. The dumbfounded Hermione released her tight hold of his neckerchief and took a horrified step away from him. "Perhaps if I startled the king with a kiss from me, he would be taken aback and thoroughly surprised." He grinned widely at Hermione. "And then, I can kill him effortlessly!"

Hermione stomped out of his room and closed the door with a loud bang. Confused and utterly bothered, she pointed a finger at the wooden door and shakily declared, "The person inside that room is most _definitely _not Merlin."

* * *

Their conversation was halted when a disgruntled Guinevere entered Gaius' bedchambers.

"Is something the matter, Gwen?" Hermione asked, noticing the deep frown on Gwen's face.

"Merlin is acting peculiar today," she pointed out, oblivious to the meaningful looks that Gaius and Hermione exchanged. "Today, he grew furious to me because I have prepared a meal to Arthur, forcing him to return the meal he prepared to Arthur back to the kitchens." Her cheeks colored a little and she ashamedly stared on the floor. "I just wanted to make Arthur some luncheon after returning to a dangerous trip, that is all. And besides, I thought Merlin needed some rest after the attack. He did not need to get mad at that."

Hermione turned to Gaius and determinedly stared at him. "That is not Merlin," she stated. "I am _sure _of it."

"Not Merlin?" Gwen asked, confused. "What are you talking about?"

Before they could even answer her question, Sir Percival appeared on the doorway. "Gaius," the knight stated, a sense of urgency in his voice. "You must see this. Come quickly to the village."

The three worriedly looked at each other and trailed behind the knight. Sir Percival directed them towards a pigsty, where a number of people were curiously looking at it.

The crowd parted to allow Gaius and the others to approach the pigsty. A startling thing met their eyes; the pigs were definitely dead and a few meters away from them was an unmistakable gold, royal platter.

The Court Physician knelt and searched through the ground. He saw a small piece of chicken, dirtied by the soil, and daintily grabbed it. He took a whiff of it and frowned, craning his neck to look up at Gwen, Hermione, and Sir Percival.

"Aconite," he gravely stated. "The food was laced with aconite."

"Wolfsbane," Hermione quickly explained upon seeing the confused looks on Gwen and Percival's faces. "The deadliest poison one can ever gather."

The knight nodded his head. "I will quickly report this to the owner and the king," Sir Percival said. "Thank you for your assistance, Gaius." He then proceeded to turn around and leave.

The crowd gathered around the pigsty had then dispersed, too, and went back to their other duties.

"That was the meal Merlin had prepared for Arthur, Gaius," Gwen claimed, as quietly as possible, as if ashamed of the implication of her words. "What is it doing in Arthur's supposed meal?"

"Merlin took a bottle of aconite a while ago," Hermione worriedly said, watching as Gaius stood up from his kneeling position. "He must have added it to Arthur's luncheon."

"But why would Merlin do that?" Gwen asked, confused. "I know Arthur can act infuriating at times, but Merlin never planned to harm Arthur back."

Gaius gravely looked at Hermione and deeply frowned. "Perhaps, his claim of killing Arthur should not be taken lightly anymore, Hermione," he said.

"What?" Gwen asked, baffled. "Merlin would never plan to kill Arthur. Unless, he is in the right state of his mind."

"_If_," Hermione silently added, "he is in the right state of his mind."

* * *

"Sir Leon! Sir Leon!" Hermione desperately called.

The startled knight swiveled around and saw a frantic Hermione, closely followed by Guinevere and Gaius. "What is it?" he asked, knitting his eyebrows in curiosity. "Is something the matter?"

"Have you seen Merlin?" Gwen asked.

Hearing his name prompted the knight to release a soft guffaw. The strange sound surprised the three, but Sir Leon merely waved off his hand laughingly. "He is in the armoury," he explained. "I think he is looking for a crossbow to, and I quote him, 'kill the king'." His laughing increased, oblivious to the panicked looks the three shared. "I am not quite sure what King Arthur did to Merlin this time, but I'm assuming it is something quite bigger than before."

"Thank you, Sir Leon," the Court Physician said. "You've been a great help."

The three then dashed past him, despite his curious glances.

"We must go to Arthur's chambers," Gaius suggested. "Perhaps, we could stop Merlin in time if we arrived first before him."

The two women agreed with him, and the three of them ran as fast as they could towards Arthur's chambers. It was silly for them to think so, but they have this strong feeling that Arthur was in danger while Merlin was around.

Their instincts did not fail them for the moment they burst into Arthur's chambers, Merlin was menacingly holding the ceremonial sword and looked like he was about to lunge towards the oblivious king. Arthur kept on yammering about something Hermione did not understand, which was a relief. All hell would break loose if Arthur discovered that his loyal manservant was trying to _kill _him.

Hermione immediately looked all over Arthur's room to try to find something that could stop Merlin. Her eyes caught sight of Arthur's half-hidden trunk on the ground and an idea formed inside her mind. "_Hræglcyste, útféolan_ **[1]**," she muttered, her eyes momentarily turning gold. The trunk then moved out from underneath the bed and completely blocked the oblivious Merlin's way. It was too late already when he noticed that the offending thing was there. Merlin tripped and fell on his face, the ceremonial sword clanging loudly beside him.

King Arthur was startled by the sound for he turned around and beheld the sight. He was surprised to see that Gwen, Hermione, and Gaius were in his room, and much more surprised when he saw that his manservant was now sprawled unconscious on the floor. His ceremonial sword was placed just beside Merlin's head and Arthur shook his head, clearly amused.

"Clumsy idiot," he muttered, his eyes landing on the Court Physician. "Gaius, if you may…"

"Of course, sire," the old physician hastily said. With the help of Gwen and Hermione, Gaius brought the unconscious Merlin into his bedchambers.

* * *

"What is that?" Gwen asked in horror as Hermione gingerly touched the strange bump at the back of Merlin's neck. The brunette gasped in surprise as the bump moved, making her conclude that it was something _alive_.

"Gaius…" she said, almost breathless. "It's _moving_."

The Court Physician calmly ushered the two women aside as he bent over the unconscious manservant's neck. Like what Hermione had stated, the strange creature inside Merlin's neck was slowly moving. A sudden jolt of familiarity shot through his mind and Gaius wordlessly grabbed for a small book from pile on top of his table. He flipped through the pages, ignoring the curious looks shot to him by Hermione and Gwen, before stopping on a page where a many-headed snake-like creature blinked back at him.

With a sinking heart, Gaius read its description before gravely staring up at Hermione and Gwen. "A Fomorroh," he finally said. "Or at least, a part of its head is residing inside Merlin's body now."

"A Fomorroh?" Hermione asked, her brows knitting together. Back in the Wizarding World, she had never heard nor encountered such a magical creature before.

"A very dangerous creature of the Old Religion," Gaius gravely said, allowing Merlin to rest his forehead on top of his work table. "The High Priestesses before used the Fomorroh to enslave the minds of their enemies. Once a part of its head resides inside the body, it will suck out the life force of that person. It answers the question about why Merlin's attitude changed and became suspiciously obsessed with killing Arthur."

Hermione worriedly looked down at her beau and placed a gentle hand on top of his jet-black head. "Will he be all right?" she asked.

Gaius stood up from his stool and grabbed his medicinal kit. "We have to remove the Fomorroh's head from Merlin's neck and burn it," he said. "The book states that the mother must be killed, but we must try doing what I suggested first."

He then proceeded to produce a small blade and a saturated pouch. "First, we must paralyze it," he said. He looked up at Hermione and nodded. "Please assist me."

Hermione vigorously nodded while Gwen stepped aside. Gaius then carefully dabbed the saturated pouch on the Fomorroh. To his relief, it grew still.

"Is it dead?" Gwen carefully asked.

"Sadly, no," Gaius asked. He then turned to Hermione. "Please pass me the blade now. This is the tricky part of the process, therefore, we must be careful."

Hermione did what she was told and gave Gaius the blade. The Court Physician then carefully sliced the skin that covered the Fomorroh's head. Gwen, feeling faint, turned around and silently waited. Hermione, on the other hand, helped Gaius by holding away Merlin's stubborn hair.

Gaius then hastily extracted the paralyzed Fomorroh's head and tossed it into the fire. It blazed for a while, before settling back to its original form. Gaius then returned to the task of closing the wound at the back of Merlin's neck.

"That's it?" Gwen asked, sheer relief on her face.

"I believe so," Gaius said, wiping his hands with a small cloth on the table.

"Is the old Merlin back?" Hermione hopefully asked, looking down at the still-unconscious Merlin.

Gaius pursed his lips and worriedly stared down at the manservant. "Let us hope so."

* * *

It was the Court Physician who waited beside Merlin until he woke up. Hermione and Gwen had to attend to their duties, even though they wanted to stay and wait for him to gain consciousness.

Gaius curiously peered at his slumbering mentee, surprised that he had to find for the first time a Fomorroh's head inside his neck. He suspected it was Morgana's doing; she had captured him from the mercenaries, planted the head inside his neck, and ordered for him to kill Arthur and nothing more. She was only the logical suspect he could think of, seeing that she was too far away from Arthur, hiding somewhere in the kingdom, without any proper means to kill Arthur. Hence, she sent for his bewitched servant to do the dirty task for her.

'_How clever,' _he had thought, sighing softly. He always knew that Morgana was a bright female, albeit a stubborn one. When he discovered that she had magic, he knew she would do wonders to Camelot and its wonderful future. It was just such a shame that her heart and mind were corrupted by Morgause's and her hatred towards the late King Uther. Gaius knew she would have been a great asset to Arthur's future of unifying Albion.

His thoughts were then halted when the manservant stirred on top of the work table. Gaius shot up from his stool and strode towards Merlin, waiting until he woke up from his sleep.

Merlin then blearily opened his eyes, a wide yawn tearing from his mouth. He carefully placed his feet back on the ground and stood up. His eyes widened a little in surprise upon seeing Gaius waiting patiently for him.

"How do you feel?" Gaius carefully asked.

The manservant turned to him and surprisingly beamed. "I feel wonderful," was his simple answer.

"Do you… do you remember anything?" the Court Physician asked.

Merlin raised a questioning eyebrow. "Whatever do you mean?" he asked. He then proceeded to turn around and Gaius took a sharp intake of breath – the Fomorroh's head was back inside his neck.

"I take it that it did not work," he murmured to himself.

"I got a feeling today's going to be a good day!" Merlin chirpily cried before striding out of Gaius' bedchamber.

The Court Physician sighed once Merlin was gone. He had to immediately warn Hermione and Gwen.

* * *

Merlin was once again knocked unconscious, lying on his stomach on top of Gaius' work table. She, a flustered Gwen, and an amused Gaius were peering at the strange object wriggling inside Merlin's neck.

Just a while ago, Merlin had tried to burn Arthur's skin by giving him an acidic bath. The three of them had just arrived in time, with an unfortunate incident of seeing the king himself _naked_. Guinevere had been flustered ever since and although the fact that Merlin's under a spell was alarming, she could not help but to _smile_. Everything that was happening was so crazy Hermione had no idea what to feel anymore.

"I…I don't understand why there's another head inside him," Gwen started, breaking the awkward silence. She blushed scarlet when both of their eyes landed on her. "So, when you kill one, another grows?"

"Unfortunately, yes," Gaius said, expelling a soft sigh. "There is no other choice but to kill the mother."

"But what about Merlin?" Hermione worriedly asked, the amusement now forgotten. She absent-mindedly brushed away Merlin's fringes from his face and frowned. "He cannot stay awake and continuously pursue in killing Arthur. But he neither can stay unconscious."

Gaius pursed his lips and thoughtfully rummaged inside his medicinal kit. He grabbed a small vial from one of his shelves and poured it onto a clean cloth. "I have a theory, and I hope it will work," he said, once again dabbing the saturated cloth on the Fomorroh. The magical creature then grew still, having been paralyzed. Gaius then grabbed another small vial, one that contained ammonia, and placed it under Merlin's nose.

The manservant woke up with a start, sputtering in disgust. Wild coughs racked from his mouth and he desperately covered his nose, glaring at the offending potion. "W-what are you trying to do to me?" he rasped out, scooting farther from the disgusting substance. "Kill me in my sleep?"

Before anyone could explain the situation to him, Hermione determinedly grabbed his neckerchief and pulled him down to meet her lips. She gave him a quick, yet hard kiss, one that he immediately returned with great fervor.

When she pulled back, Merlin unconsciously leaned forward, silently wanting for more. He then realized what had happened because he flushed into a deep shade of red and he goofily, yet confusedly smiled.

"What was that for?" he asked, a little breathless from the kiss.

Hermione triumphantly smiled back at the amused faces of Guinevere and Gaius.

"Well," she started, "I believe he's back."

* * *

Gwen excused herself and went to the kitchens. It had slipped off her mind that she had a duty in cooking the supper for tonight and ran off, slightly afraid of what the head cook would do to her unpunctuality.

Once Gaius, Hermione, and Merlin were left in Gaius' chambers, they started recounting the events to Merlin.

"I tried to kill Arthur?" he asked, dumbfounded. "_Countless _times?" His dark eyebrows were almost hidden behind his fringes, proof enough that he was too confounded and confused during the time when the Fomorroh was still conscious at the back of his neck.

Merlin then lifted his right hand and placed it at the back of his neck. He gingerly ran his fingers through the small bump on his neck and grimaced. He opened his mouth, about to say something, but then stopped when his stomach rumbled. Embarrassed, he sheepishly grinned while Hermione laughed.

The brunette stood up from the bench and fetched a small bowl filled with berries. Merlin immediately stuffed his face with the food, much to the amusement of the two.

"Do you remember anything?" Gaius asked after a few minutes of silence.

Merlin swallowed the remaining berries inside his mouth before speaking. "I only remembered Morgana conjuring the many-headed serpent and then… _nothing_," he said. A confused frown once again grew on his face. "I really tried to kill Arthur?"

"Lucky for us, you sorely need to improve your assassin skills," Hermione cajoled. When Merlin lightly glared at her, she laughed and pulled him into a light hug. "I was so worried for you, you know."

The manservant slightly melted in between her arms and smiled. "Don't worry, I feel fine," he said, patting her back. He then turned to a smiling Gaius and asked, "How do I get rid of this Fomorroh's head inside me, Gaius? If it keeps growing back, how can I get rid of it?"

"You must kill the mother beast," Gaius then explained. "Which, I suspect, is in Morgana's hovel now. That is the only way you can stop Morgana's enslavement of your brain. For now, the Fomorroh is dormant; therefore, you are in your right state of mind."

Merlin nodded his head and determinedly pursed his lips. "I have a plan of turning into Dragoon the Great again," he offered. When Gaius concurred with a nod, he was encouraged to continue. "Morgana would not recognize me at all." He stood up from the bench and grabbed a small vial, pocketing it inside.

"I'll come with you," Hermione suggested, rising from her seat. "And before you protest," – Merlin's mouth clamped shut – "I only offer to be the lookout to your little quest." She turned to Gaius. "How long will the Fomorroh be paralyzed?"

"Probably a day," Gaius said. "I hope so."

Hermione nodded and turned back at Merlin. "It might be dangerous for you if the Fomorroh woke up once again, blowing your cover," she said. She then pocketed the small poultice inside her pocket and grinned. "I can dab this poultice at that blasted creature if it woke up."

Merlin, unable to disagree, finally sighed in defeat.

* * *

Merlin disguised as Dragoon the Great gleefully stepped on top of the unconscious bodies of the Knights of the Round Table. "Treat this as revenge, you annoying knights," he crankily said, finally settling himself on top of the horse he had stolen from Sir Leon and company.

Another pair of hooves reached his ears and out came Hermione from her hideout. She shot an amused look at the unconscious, piled knights and shook her head. "Don't you think that is a little cruel?" she asked.

"Eh, that is payback for teasing me," he immaturely said despite his façade as an old man. "Besides, I bewitched myself to be an old man; _therefore_, I feel like an old man, Hermione. Dear God above, my back is killing me!"

The brunette giggled and followed Merlin.

Their journey in the Darkling Woods towards Morgana's hovel was not a hard task. The couple was thankful that they had not encountered those godforsaken mercenaries and other strange, magical creatures in the forest.

Finally, they spied Morgana's hovel. Hermione was surprised that this was where the Lady Morgana was living now. It was the exact opposite of the extravagant, luxuriously room she used to live back in the castle in Camelot.

Merlin drew into a halt a few feet away from the hovel. He dismounted from the horse with great difficulty with Hermione trying to stifle a round of laughter bubbling at the tip of her tongue. She also followed his lead and dismounted from her horse, tying it against a tree.

"Good luck," she bid him, now hiding herself behind a huge boulder. Down below, she could clearly spy Morgana's hovel.

Merlin gave her a strange, amused look. "What?" he asked, cheekily smiling. "No good luck kiss for me?"

Hermione looked at him incredulously, surprised that he was cajoling at this supposedly dangerous time. "Return back to your normal self and I might consider it," she said, giving him a playful smirk.

Merlin laughed and waved his hand in farewell, now slowly descending the steps towards Morgana's hovel.

He arrived after a few moments. Hermione thanked the convenience of her hiding place; she could not be seen, but she could clearly see everything that was going to happen down below. She spied Merlin disguised as Dragoon the Great walking quickly inside Morgana's hovel.

A few minutes later, Morgana walked into her hovel. Terrified, Hermione pressed herself behind the boulder and made sure that she would not be seen. Now that she knew that the antagonist in King Arthur's legendary story had now turned into the dark sorceress she was supposed to be, Hermione could not help but feel a little scared.

To her surprise, an equally terrified Morgana emerged out from her hovel. She silently closed the door and pressed herself against it. Hermione could see her calming herself down, trying her very best to remove the terror on her face. She was surprised that such expression was present on her face; she thought that because she was the powerful High Priestess of the Old Religion now, she was not easy to horrify.

Morgana then went back inside her hovel, her arm now outstretched. Hermione guessed that soon, blasts of spells and curses would then be exchanged between the two powerful, persons of magic.

Her feeling was right for loud banging and blasting now reached her ears. She lowered herself against the boulder, trying her best not to be seen. Although she could not see what she perceived as an epic fight between the legendary Merlin and the powerful Morgana, she could still hear their voices drowned from the loud booming of their spells.

It worried her how it went longer than what she had thought. Although she trusted Merlin's power, he was still disguised to be an old man. His endurance and agility might not be like what he had back on his original form.

Finally, after what she thought was a lifetime, Morgana released an ear-splitting shriek followed by a complete silence.

Hermione cautiously peeked from the boulder she was hiding from and emitted the biggest sigh of relief she had ever released. Morgana was nowhere to be found but she spied Merlin, holding what looked like the mother beast of the Fomorroh, before completely releasing and burning it into a blazing fire.

The brunette, victorious, was about to stand up from the boulder when a movement downward caught her attention. She slowly turned her head towards the movement, only to stare in astonishment at Lord Agravaine.

'_What is he doing in here?' _she asked, noticing the panicked look on Arthur's uncle's face.

Before she could dwell deeper into her thought, Merlin, now back to his normal self, announced his presence. He was obviously panting and exhausted, but he grinned at her nonetheless.

"I'm free," he declared, opening his arms. "Can I have the kiss now?"

* * *

Gaius extracted the dead Fomorroh's head from Merlin's neck and tossed it into the blazing hearth. He then proceeded to close Merlin's wound.

Grimacing with the feeling, Merlin tried not to focus on the fact that Gaius was _sewing _his wound. While doing so, his eyes landed on his strangely quiet girlfriend and frowned. "Are you all right?" he asked, trying to catch her attention by holding her hand."

She seemed to snap off from the trance she was in. Hermione then worriedly look at Merlin and frowned. "I saw the most peculiar thing after you battled against Morgana today, Merlin," she gravely said.

Gaius, now finished with his task of closing Merlin's wound, sat down on his stool and wiped his hands with a clean cloth.

"And what is that?" Merlin asked, squeezing her hand to encourage her.

"I think… I saw Lord Agravaine," she said. Merlin frowned at the name. "I'm not sure what he is doing there but I have a suspicion." She pursed her lips, looked from Merlin, to Gaius, and then back, before softly declaring, "I think he was there to help Morgana."

Silence followed her statement. Nobody moved nor talked, Hermione's words sinking into their minds.

"That is a very strong accusation, Hermione," Gaius said, shaking his head. "If you were to tell this to Arthur, he might imprison or banish you."

"I know what I saw, Gaius," Hermione interjected, scowling slightly.

Merlin sighed and stood up from his stool, now worriedly pacing in front of the two. "I always thought there was something suspicious about him," he confessed. Upon seeing Gaius' eyebrow raise, he frowned. "I am _serious_, Gaius."

"He is still the king's uncle and right-hand advisor," the Court Physician reminded them. "Falsely accusing him is against the law."

"He unsettles me," the young sorcerer said, followed by a soft sigh. "I have this feeling that we must keep a keen eye on him from now on."

"Merlin's right," Hermione softly added. "If we are not too careful, Arthur's life might be in danger."

Her words brought an unadulterated fear in Merlin's heart.

Wordlessly, he softly swore to watch Agravaine's every move. After all, he promised himself he would protect King Arthur and his wonderful future.

* * *

**[1] Hræglcyste, útféolan – Trunk, get out**

* * *

**A/N: End of chapter! How'd you like it? Tell me in your reviews! **

"**A Servant of Two Masters" was also one of my favourite episodes in the series and I enjoyed incorporating Hermione in the said episode. Based on my story, I'm actually nearing the end of the canon part of BBC Merlin. After that, the chapters will be based purely on my imagination and blahs. A new monster will be introduced next chapter, though. Any ideas? *wink* *wink* **

**SPEAKING OF THE SERIES, OH MY GOD I JUST CAN'T. Last night, I finished watching the last two episodes and… and… *sob* Yeah, it was a little rushed and kinda disappointing (with the way they ended everything) but damn it, I **_**cried**_**. Honest-to-God tears streamed down from my face the moment Arthur started to slowly die and Merlin's like holding him, crying shit, and sputtering shit, and making me feel like shit. I still wish Arthur had a little moment with Gwen before he died :( I'm an Arwen or Gwenthur fan so it was disappointing Arthur wasn't even able to see his wife before he died. Or a moment with the Knights of the Round Table! I know Merlin and Arthur had gone through a lot of things, but Gwen and the knights were still important figures to Arthur, ya know. **

**I CAN'T BELIEVE BBC MERLIN ALREADY ENDED. I honestly just started watching it because tumblr made me curious but I think watching it was one of the best decisions I ever made (even though they managed to break my bloody heart, bloody bastards). **

**I still haven't gotten over the deaths of my precious (GWAINE, DAMN IT). And the look on Percival's face. And Merlin's despair. And Arthur's little boat scene. And Gwen's defeated face. And everybody… **_**everybody**_**, including me, is just so sad watching the saddest ending of a wonderful series. **

**ALL RIGHT, I must stop now. On a brighter note, "Ancient Help" is far from ending! So, here's a little list of answers from questions that had been frequently asked by my readers.**

**1. **_**When will Hermione reveal that she's a witch/from the future**_**? – GUYS, GUYS, calm down. I know you're kinda expecting that now Merlin revealed to Hermione that he has magic, Hermione would reveal that she has it too. Too bad, I have a different plan. **_**Again**_**, we're still on the thirty-first chapter of a fifty-four-long story. Trust me when I say that Hermione will still reveal who she truly is and Merlin's **_**reaction**_**… *insert evil smile here*. Just patiently wait :D **

**2. **_**Will Hermione still go back to the future? **_**– I know I'm kinda focusing now on things that are happening in Camelot, but rest assured I haven't forgotten Hermione's little mission. Oh, I still have brilliant plans for Hermione while staying in Camelot (**_**brilliant**_**, I tell you) and when the time comes when she has to choose between her mission or her love for Merlin – well, you must wait then, yes? **

**3. **_**Will Hermione and Merlin be together forever? **_**– As a matter of fact… you have to wait for that. :)**

**So basically, all I am asking for you, my dear readers, is to patiently wait. No, scratch that. To **_**wait**_** without being patient at all, but nonetheless wait HAHA. But wouldn't my story be more interesting if things aren't revealed all at once? I've dedicated chapters for Hermione's revelation, chapters for Hermione's decision (to return to Hogwarts or stay in Camelot) and chapters for a lot more! **

**I would love to read all of your theories/speculations/guesses, though. Things are still a little boring here, so, entertain me? XD **

**I must stop here now, my author's note is being ridiculously long. LOL, 'til next time, my lovely readers and don't forget to drop a quick or long review! **

**With love,  
****WickedlyAwesomeMe**


	32. Lamia

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot**

* * *

**A/N: Here's chapter thirty-two! Thank you once again to those who favorited, followed, and reviewed the earlier chapters :D **

**Please read and review afterwards! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Two: Lamia**

* * *

His conversation with Lord Agravaine was halted when the doors of the Throne Room opened. Both of them looked at the intruder, surprised to see Sir Elyan strolling inside. King Arthur could see the sense of urgency in Gwen's brother's pace; thus, he sat up straighter on his throne and gave his full attention to his knight.

"Is something the matter, Sir Elyan?" he politely asked.

"Sire," Elyan said, "there had been a report from the Patrolling Knights that there is a mysterious illness in Camelot that affected the menfolk of our kingdom."

Alarmed, Arthur was brought to his feet. "A mysterious illness?" he inquired, knitting his eyebrows. He turned to Lord Agravaine, who gave him a confused look. "And you say it only affects the men of Camelot."

"Yes," the knight answered, followed by a nod of confirmation. "According to one Patrolling Knight, an estimate of ten had already fallen ill to this said disease."

"It feels like the vampire fiasco all over again," the king murmured, plopping down on his throne in exhaustion. "Only this time, the targets are the men of my kingdom."

Arthur expelled a soft sigh and turned to Elyan. "Inform Gaius and tell him to investigate immediately," he ordered. "I will be asking for a report tomorrow."

Sir Elyan respectfully bowed his head to his king, before turning around and fleeing the Throne Room.

"Strange things had happened to Camelot these past few days," Lord Agravaine mused aloud, unable to keep the smile from growing on his face.

Arthur, on the other hand, darkly scowled.

He couldn't agree more with his uncle.

* * *

"Don't you think it's a little suspicious?" Hermione asked as she, Merlin, and Gaius walked out of the castle and into the village. "I mean, the illness this time attacks the menfolk of Camelot. It's like the same pattern with Gregory in Ealdor, but this time, all the affected are _men_."

Gaius deeply frowned at her statement while Merlin expelled a soft sigh.

"Perhaps we're looking at a female monster this time," Merlin suggested, casually reaching for Hermione's hand. When Gaius gave him an eyebrow raise, he sheepishly shrugged. "Well, that can help our search for the origin of the disease, don't you think?"

Hermione softly chuckled and pulled him close, shaking her head when Merlin frowned at her.

"This shouldn't be taken lightly, you two," the Court Physician reprimanded, lightly glaring at the couple. Hermione's chuckles died down and she slightly blushed, while Merlin's frown turned into a straight line. "Men are getting sick and we cannot solve this if you two are making a joke out of it."

"Sorry, Gaius," the brunette quickly replied, humbled by his short sermon.

The three then finally arrived in the village. The ten victims of the said illness were all placed inside a makeshift infirmary. People seemed to avoid the place, their eyes fearful and cautious, afraid that they, too, would get inflicted by the mysterious disease.

Upon entering inside, Hermione's eyes instantly widened. Ten men, all pale and sweating and moaning in pain, were lying down on the small cots provided by some of the most generous people in Camelot.

"Gaius."

The Court Physician turned around and kindly smiled at the person who called his name. A woman in her mid-forties, dressed in a simple peasant garb, nodded her head in greeting. Her green eyes were slightly squinted with worry as they darted constantly on the men inside the room.

"Anna, how are you?" Gaius politely asked.

The woman, Anna, expelled a soft sigh and shook her head. "Taking care of these men is exhausting, Gaius," she said. "Especially since I have no knowledge about what causes this mysterious disease." Her eyes briefly darted on the couple, then back to the Court Physician. "The people of Camelot are getting terrified."

Gaius grimly nodded his head before rummaging inside his medicinal kit. He strolled towards the nearest victim, a man of merely two and twenty, and did the customary check-up. Gaius checked his eyes (saw that his eyes were diluted), his mouth (his tongue was turning into an odd shade of blue), and his ears (a weird, white substance was oozing out of it). He also checked his vital statistics and concluded that his heartbeat was faint.

The Court Physician requested for Hermione and Merlin to also check up the other victims inside the room. Like what he had gathered at first, Hermione and Merlin also concluded the same things – diluted pupils, blue tongues, white substance in the ear, and a faint heartbeat.

While Gaius perused his books, Hermione and Merlin helped Anna with taking care of the victims.

"Are you the village nurse?" Hermione curiously asked, watching as Anna dipped a small cloth inside a basinful of water.

Anna released a soft laugh and shook her head. "Oh, dear, no," she said. "I do not have a certification that says I am a medical practitioner, unlike Gaius there. I'm merely… helping my fellow village people."

Hermione hummed and assisted Anna in cleaning the men. She caught Merlin's eyes from afar, and smiled briefly at him. Somehow, she got a little worried for both Gaius and Merlin. If the disease only affects the menfolk of Camelot, then there was a possibility that even the Court Physician and the legendary warlock would get affected by the disease.

"Is the disease communicable?" Hermione worriedly asked, voicing out her concerns this time.

"Fortunately, no," Gaius answered from his stool. He then gravely rose from his chair and strode towards the nearest victim. He checked him once again before expelling a small, defeated sigh. "I think I already know what caused their strange illness."

He then raised up a book showing a picture of a beautiful girl. Beside it was an atrocious monster, one that could be akin to a serpent.

"A Lamia," Gaius said, now closing the book. "A serpent-like monster that is said to disguise itself as a girl. That explains why only the menfolk of Camelot are affected."

"I told you it will be a female monster this time," Merlin piped in from his corner. Hermione rolled her eyes at him for his choice of word while Gaius lightly glared at him. Sheepish, the young manservant smiled and returned to his task of refreshing the victim.

"Their illness is caused by interestingly a _kiss _from a Lamia," Gaius continued. "Their life force is sucked out from that single action, rendering them weak and ill." The Court Physician worriedly looked at the victims in the room and frowned. "I've never encountered a person inflicted by this disease. Therefore, I think it will take a while before I discover the cure."

Anna nodded her head. "I will try my best to take care of them, Gaius," she promised. "For now, I think it will be best if you go back to the castle and report everything to King Arthur."

"I think you are right," Gaius said, nodding his head in agreement. "Expect me to return in a few days, Anna. Before we leave, though, we want to thank you for your assistance."

Anna smiled. "Of course," she said.

Soon, Gaius, Hermione, and Merlin walked back to the castle.

"I'm surprised she's helping the men, Gaius," Merlin thoughtfully said.

"She has certain… reasons, Merlin," Gaius said, frowning at the thought. Upon seeing the questioning look of the couple, he sighed. "Anna lost her husband to the Great Plague. Ever since then, she hated that she was _useless _during the time of her husband's sickness. Then, she tries her very best to help the sick villagers in need."

Hermione sadly frowned at the new information they had gathered. "That is very tragic," she murmured. "But brave, too. What would have happened to her if the sickness of the men was contagious?"

"We have other important matters at hand," Gaius declared, his furry eyebrows knitting together. "We must search for the Lamia before it attacks another victim. But for now, seeing that I am currently oblivious of its cure, it is best if Arthur sets stricter rules to his kingdom and its menfolk." Gaius gave Merlin a pointed look. "Even _you_, Merlin. You might be a person of magic, but that does not exactly mean you are invincible."

"You heard him, manservant?" Hermione reprimanded, glaring up at him through her long eyelashes. "God knows how much heartache you've already given us for making us incessantly worry for you."

Merlin rolled his eyes and shook his head. "I'm going to take care of myself, all right," he said, sighing in annoyance.

Hermione playfully punched his arm. "You better," she said, an underlying worry at the tone of her voice. "If I discover that a Lamia _kissed _you, be assured I'd blast off the magic from you, Merlin."

Gaius good-naturedly chuckled beside them while Merlin amusedly grinned at her strange feistiness.

"I'll keep that in mind," the young sorcerer promised, prompting Hermione to show her full-blown smile. "I swear."

* * *

A wide yawn tore away from her mouth and she luxuriously stretched her arms above her head. "Gaius, I'm done!" she triumphantly called. Gaius peeked from one of his bookshelves and strode out, smiling brilliantly when Hermione waved the small vial which contained the latest complicated potion she had done.

"I believe I don't need to test the potion to know it works, yes?" he asked, his wrinkly face brightening upon seeing that the potion was, as usual, _perfect_. "Thank you, my dear girl. You are really of great help to me."

"Gaius," she said, shaking her head in amusement. "How many times do I have to tell you that you don't need to thank me? I'm happy helping you! I'm happy making potions for you!"

The Court Physician genially smiled. "Of course you are, my dear Hermione," he said, fondly patting the top of her bushy hair. "That does not stop me from being grateful, though."

The brunette grinned and stood up. She chanced a glance at the window in Gaius' bedchamber and was astonished to see that night had already befallen in Camelot. A few minutes from now, she was sure it would be curfew already.

King Arthur, after hearing the news of the Lamia's attacks in Camelot, released an order for activities in the kingdom to be halted once twilight comes. He especially ordered for _all _men to evacuate social places, such as taverns, and go straight home. Those who were caught breaking the law would immediately be imprisoned and Hermione was not necessarily a fan of those dark and dingy places.

"I was too absorbed in making the potion that I didn't notice night has already come!" she exclaimed, hastily fixing the mess she had made on Gaius' work table.

"Leave them be," Gaius said, waving a flippant hand. "I'll ask Merlin to fix them once he arrives."

Hermione snorted in an unladylike manner. "I want to spare you from the whining you'd sure hear if you ask Merlin to do so," she answered back with a manner-of-fact tone.

"Ask me to do what?" Merlin asked, strolling inside Gaius' bedchamber just in time to hear Hermione's last words. When the brunette merely prettily smiled at him, he frowned. "What are you still doing here, Hermione? It's already dark outside. I'm sure Guinevere's already worried for you."

"I just finished a potion for Gaius," she said. "I'm going to go home now." She turned to Gaius and waved her hand in farewell. "Goodbye, Gaius. Expect me to go back tomorrow and help you again!"

The Court Physician smiled and nodded his head.

"I'll escort you back to Gwen's house," Merlin offered, quickly striding towards her side. "It's already dark outside. It might be dangerous for you."

Hermione rolled her eyes at his obvious worry. "Merlin, I can take care of myself," she said, playfully pushing him away. "Go help Gaius here instead. He needs it more than I do."

Merlin's frown deepened. "_No_," he interjected. "Let me accompany you."

The brunette sighed and shook her head. "Merlin, I know that there's this disease in Camelot now but breaking news, I'm a _girl_," she said, grinning when he scowled. "I am not exactly the target of the Lamia."

"She's right," Gaius helpfully added, much to Hermione's relief. "You, young man, on the other hand, must stay put inside this castle to keep you from harm's way."

Merlin frustratingly looked from Gaius to Hermione, before expelling a defeated sigh. "Oh, all right," he said, his shoulders sagging. "If you wish it."

Hermione grinned, silently flattered of his worry, and slipped into his arms. She hugged him tight and kissed his cheek. "I'll be careful," she said. "I promise." She then tiptoed and lightly kissed his lips, prompting him to smile. "Goodnight, Merlin."

She then stepped away from his hug and turned around, leaving the two behind.

Her journey out of the castle was fairly uneventful. She had dodged a few Patrolling Knights, believing that it was already past curfew. She had always been uncomfortable with roaming around past the curfew; she despised tagging along with Harry and Ron at the ungodly hours of the night cramped under the Invisibility Cloak.

"Oh, if only I have one," she murmured sullenly to herself. Perhaps, her life here in Camelot would be easier and better.

As soon as she entered the village, she was hit with the feeling of uneasiness. The streets were strangely quiet, void of any late-night strollers. Even the taverns were quiet with emptiness; all those who usually visited the said pubs all retired home, afraid of the wrath of the Lamia.

It was strange that such a magical creature started attacking in Camelot. She distinctly remembered a Lamia back in her History class and somehow came upon the name while researching for magical creatures for Care for Magical Creatures. It was believed in the Wizarding World that Lamias are already extinct; for one to roam around in Camelot… well, Hermione couldn't really be blamed by the thrill that she felt.

A sudden sensation, one that made the hair at the back of her neck stand, drew Hermione into a stop. She turned around and searched the dark street, only to see that it was vacant.

A small, disbelieving smile grew on her face and she shook her heart. "Merlin!" she called. "I know you're somewhere there. I'm disappointed you don't trust me enough!"

It was ridiculous how he could worry for her to the point of secretly following her until she was safely home.

She waited for a full minute, expecting to see a sheepish Merlin apologizing to her, but when he did not emerge, the smile on her face turned into a frown. "Merlin?" she called, and still, he did not appear.

Perturbed, Hermione turned around and was about to resume walking, when a beautiful woman about her age blocked her path. The girl smiled, showing her pearly white teeth. Hermione hesitantly smiled back and almost sidestepped the girl, when her eyes suddenly turned into a startling shade of green.

The brunette's jaw dropped as the woman turned into a hideous creature, one that resembled the monster that Gaius had showed to her a while ago, before lunging at her.

* * *

Both Gaius and Merlin almost jumped off from their seats when Guinevere entered the room and announced her arrival by loudly banging the door.

"For heaven's sake, dear girl!" the Court Physician cried, raising a furry eyebrow at the frantic maidservant. "You've almost gave this poor physician a heart attack."

Gwen ignored Gaius and instead made a beeline towards Merlin. The manservant stared at her in surprise when she glared and slightly bent down to level her eyes with him. "Where's Hermione?" she accused, waving a finger at him. "Didn't I tell you that if Hermione didn't come home before midnight, a band of angry Knights of Camelot will hunt you down?"

Merlin frowned, obviously confused. "I have no idea what you are talking about, Gwen," he said as calmly as possible. One thing he learned after living under the same roof with his mother was that if a female is furious, it is best to treat her calmly. Else, all hell would break loose.

"Hermione didn't go home last night!" she cried, now worriedly nibbling her bottom lip. "I know that she was here the last time I saw her, but she never came home."

The manservant was obviously disturbed by Gwen's statement. "Are you positively sure?" Merlin worriedly asked, now on his feet. When Gwen nodded, he darkly scowled, lightly glaring at his mentor. "I _knew _it was a bad idea to let her go home alone."

"Perhaps, she had left your house earlier before you woke up," Gaius offered as an explanation.

Gwen shook her head. "I couldn't sleep last night because I was alone," she said. "I've waited for Hermione to arrive, but she never went home."

"I'll go search for her in the castle," he worriedly said, the calm exterior he had worn when Gwen arrived now breaking into pieces. "Maybe the Patrolling Knights would have an idea where she had gone to."

"I'll go look for her in the village, too," Gwen offered, stretching out her hand to clutch Merlin's arm. "Be safe, though. There's still a Lamia roaming around the village."

The young warlock nodded his head and left Gaius' bedchambers.

As he strode in the corridors, searching desperately for any sign of Hermione, a certain feeling of fear gripped his heart. Hermione is a _responsible _girl; although stubborn and fond of trying to prove herself to the society, she was not stupid enough to defy the orders of Gaius and Merlin to quickly go home to spite them. Thus, it was quite bothersome that she had not returned home at all.

Somehow, he feared about the Lamia. Of course he knew she only attacked the menfolk of Camelot, but strangely, there was this stirring in his heart, this soft whispering in his mind, and this uncomfortable knotting at the pit of his stomach that made him think that Hermione's odd act of not going home was connected with this _Lamia _they were speaking about.

"Sometimes, your stubbornness infuriates me," he muttered darkly under his breath. He had never met such an _infuriating _and _beautiful _woman at the same time in this lifetime. He prayed that in his next life, he'd rather end up with a beautiful woman, sans the infuriating part.

Soft voices and laughter from the other end of the corridor reached his ears and he quickened his pace. Perhaps, whoever he would meet would have an idea where Hermione had gone to.

Merlin, though, was brought into a complete halt upon seeing who they were. Sir Gwaine, looking positively radiant today, was talking animatedly to Hermione, much to his surprise. His stare turned into a disapproving one, the corner of his lips magnetizing down, upon seeing how her arm was hooked _intimately _with the knight.

He did not like it at all.

"Hermione!" he then called out, attracting the attention of the two. The brunette's eyes turned to him with a surprised look on her face. It was strange for Merlin how Gwaine continued to look at Hermione as if she was the _only _thing he could see. "Where have you been? Gwen said you didn't go home yesterday. She was worried about you, you know."

His feet quickly led him to her, an itching urge inside his system to rip her away from the blasted knight. _'How strange,' _he softly growled to himself. _'Why do I feel this way?' _

Merlin then outstretched his arm, about to hold her hand and smile at her, but then she darkly glared at him and hissed, recoiling from his touch.

"I'm perfectly fine, _Merlin_." Her voice was laced with venom. "No need to worry about me." Her eyes dangerously flashed.

The young warlock, bewildered, took a step back. By this time, Sir Gwaine now had swiftly turned his head, his glare matching Hermione's. "Back off, mate," he said, an underlying threat at the tone of his voice. "Hermione says she's fine."

"I'm merely…" Merlin said, at loss of what to say. "I'm just…"

"Good day," Hermione said, a tone of finality in her voice. She then turned to Sir Gwaine and smiled brightly at him. "Let us go then." She then tugged his arm and they started to walk, resuming their previous conversation before Merlin interrupted.

Merlin turned around and stared at their retreating backs, dumbfounded.

Something, he felt, was _very _wrong.

* * *

Hermione was in horrible pain as she blearily opened her eyes. A soft, pained groan escaped from her mouth and she moved, only to discover that her hands were bound against a small railing.

Surprised, she frowned at her tied hands and desperately tried to free them. Exhaustion immediately took over and she sagged against the dirtied and soiled wall, leaning her throbbing head against it.

'_Where am I?' _she asked herself, surveying her surroundings. From what she had observed, it looked like she was in a small hovel akin to Morgana's. Fear instantly gripped her heart, thinking that perhaps the powerful witch herself was inside, but upon seeing that it was abandoned, she slightly eased her shoulders with relief.

The walls were dilapidated, almost inhabitable. She thought that if a hurricane or earthquake arrives, the place would collapse into shambles. There was a peculiar scent in the whole place; a scent that was laced with a feminine perfume and what she perceived as blood. Looking down at her body, she realized that the blood was from _her_.

Dizziness instantly swept into her, prompting her to close her eyes to wish it away.

Just then, a pair of footsteps resounded in the room and she tensed. Her eyes flew open and she clenched her jaw, instantly on guard against whoever was to arrive.

An atrocious monster, one that she remembered seeing, slid into the room. She took the form of a young woman, but her skin was scaly green. Her eyes were slits, also colored green, and a forked tongue constantly moved around her full lips.

"You," Hermione softly hissed, glaring darkly at the monster. "What do you want from me?"

A hideous grin grew on the Lamia's face, cocking her head in amusement. "I'm surprised you are still functioning well," she said, her tone of voice mingling with hissing sounds. "You must be exhausted from undernourishment, though. Are you hungry?"

She petulantly glared back.

"No?" the monster asked, drawing nearer at Hermione. "That's too bad. I brought a plate of scrumptious chicken, but if you do not like it, I might as well throw it away."

Her stomach embarrassedly grumbled, awakened by the mention of food. Hermione blushed but steadily held the Lamia's gaze. Somehow, her pride was urging her to keep her guard up despite her incarceration and exhaustion. "Why am I here?" she asked, narrowing her eyes. "I thought you only attack men?"

A loud, awful laugh escaped from the Lamia's mouth. Her green eyes dangerously glinted inside the hovel and she strode closer to Hermione. The monster crouched down to level her eyes with Hermione's, her grin now turning into a deep scowl. "Your _King _issued a decree about the safety of the men of Camelot; therefore leaving me starving for days. The taverns, usually filled with inebriated men, are empty. I had nothing to eat, and I am growing weaker as days passed by."

The Lamia sighed and reached for Hermione's hair. The brunette recoiled from her touch, glaring at her in disgust. The monster, though, seemed unfazed by her fury. "This was my last resort. Kidnapping you, that is. It is very _degrading_, mind you. Lamias like me despise women like _you_, but I had no choice. If I do not do this, then I will die."

"You seem to be an easy prey, lass," she continued, twirling a tendril of Hermione's hair in her fingers. "A maidservant in the castle, surrounded by those _scrumptious _knights it makes my toe curl in delight." She lecherously licked her lips and grinned. "Yum."

Hermione scowled and turned her face away from her. "You disgust me," she said.

"Oh, don't worry lass, the feeling is absolutely mutual," the Lamia cheerily said. "Although, it is envious how you, women, are surrounded by men. Day in and day out. Oh, that Sir Gwaine that is spoken highly in the village…" Her eyes lit up. "Once he was under my spell, he seemed to not take his hands off me."

"What did you do to Gwaine?" Hermione snapped, furious at the thought of one of her friends in danger.

"Oh, wonders, my dear lass," the monster said. "Wonders. But then of course, most of the people in Camelot think it is _you_."

Hermione's eyebrow knitted in confusion, her anger momentarily forgotten. "What do you mean?" she asked.

Without asking for permission, the Lamia plucked a handful of her hair. Hermione cried out in pain and surprise, watching with horror as the monster gobbled the strands.

The appearance of the Lamia instantly changed. Her scaly-green skin turned into a fair, smooth one. Her dishevelled black hair grew longer, curlier, and bushier. Her green eyes turned into warm, brown ones.

She turned into Hermione.

The brunette watched with terror as the monster that looked like her stood up from her position and made a huge display of twirling. "Behold," the Lamia declared, gesturing to her body. "Hermione of Hogwarts." She blinked curiously down at Hermione and raised an eyebrow. "Interesting past… or should I say _future_, Miss Granger?"

Her blood froze in fear.

"Interesting," the Lamia continued, licking her lips in deep thought. "You have a quest you must accomplish. I'm surprised you are expected to accomplish a startlingly hard task!" She paused, her eyebrows knitting in confusion as she stared down at the strangely quiet Hermione. "But there is conflict inside you."

"Stop it," Hermione hissed, angered and afraid at the same time. She had forgotten that if a Lamia took the form of another person, all of his or her memories would also be acquired by the monster.

"Merlin." His name had shut her up. "That blasted sorcerer." The Lamia shivered in obvious disgust, her lips turning into a scowl. "That manservant is keeping you from accomplishing your task? I am deeply surprised, if you must know."

"_I said stop it_!" the brunette screamed. She directed all of her concentration on the monster, already feeling her magic bubbling furiously inside her system. "_Swilte _**[1]**!" She expected for a powerful blast of spell to be released from her, but to her horror, nothing came out. "_Swilte! Swilte!_"

The Lamia laughed. Hermione cringed upon hearing her _own _laughter coming out from the bloody monster. "Lamia venom, my dear lass, have you ever heard of it?" she asked, a tone of mockery in her voice. "Once surging inside the system of a person of magic, magic will be momentarily paralyzed."

Hermione blanched.

"Perhaps you can wait for a few hours," she said. "But then again, maybe I'd bite you once again to paralyze your magic."

"You _bastard_," Hermione growled.

"Such a foul word from you," the Lamia said, mild amusement on her face. "But of course, you are not from this period. Things had changed drastically in the future now, yes?"

The brunette determinedly held her gaze and glared. "Merlin will save me, I swear," she uttered with conviction. "So I suggest you find a hiding place now, Lamia, if you do not want to be disintegrated into nothingness."

"Such empty threats," the monster said, clucking her tongue. "You need not worry for my safety, lass. Your lover's heart will be broken first with his love's infidelity before he realize that it is just plain, ol' me that is traipsing around the village."

"Leave Merlin from this!" Hermione cried, horrified with the Lamia's plan. She hated the idea of Merlin staring at her, disgusted and betrayed.

The Lamia rolled her eyes and grinned. "Now, now, dear lass," she said. "You must take some rest now. You are exhausted and scared, I know. Don't worry; I'll merely borrow your body for a short period. After sucking out the life force of all the Knights of Camelot, then you are free to get your identity back from me. For now, just sit there primly and properly."

The monster then mockingly bowed her head before turning around and leaving Hermione alone.

Hermione sagged heavily against the dirtied floor and blinked back the forming tears in her eyes. _'Please save me, Merlin,' _she whispered inside, feeling unconsciousness slowly slipping into her. _'Please save me.'_

* * *

"I don't understand," Merlin muttered, angered and obviously jealous. He turned towards Gaius and Gwen and frowned. "Hermione's avoiding me."

Guinevere sighed and strolled beside Merlin. Looking outside, she saw the said brunette with the unmistakable Sir Gwaine. She somehow felt a little guilty for Hermione, seeing how she _fawned _over the knight. Looking ashamedly at Merlin, she even tried to desperately block his view away from his girlfriend and friend, but thought of herself as ridiculous in the end.

"Just go apologize to her," she urged.

"I didn't even do anything!" the young warlock exclaimed, trying his very best to keep his nerves at bay. Gwen was after all here; it would surprise her immensely if there was a sudden burst of magic from him. "If she is mad at me, she should have said so."

"Women are complex beings, my dear boy," Gaius added. "Perhaps you had hurt her feelings without even knowing about it."

Merlin clenched his hands into fists and scowled. "I _didn't_. I swear," he muttered, darkly glaring at Hermione and Gwaine.

"Just leave her be for now," Gwen assured, placing a hand on his arm and squeezing it in comfort. "I promise to talk to her for you, Merlin. Maybe things will turn out fine after a few days."

The confused manservant sighed in defeat. He strode away from the window, unable to bear what he was seeing anymore.

"Maybe bringing you to the village to check up on the victims again would distract you," Gaius said. "From what I've heard from Anna, two more men were victimized by the Lamia. What is worrisome, though, is that both of them are Patrolling Knights. If this continues, Arthur will be forced to order his knights not to patrol anymore."

"All right," Merlin finally said, tiredly rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Anything to distract me."

* * *

It was already past curfew but Merlin seemed not to care. Besides, the number of Patrolling Knights had lessened due to the news about two Patrolling Knights being victimized by the Lamia. Arthur could not risk losing his knights to the horrible monster.

Today was truly tiring, both physically and mentally, and Merlin just wanted to crawl back into his bed and sleep. He had desperately tried to do that a while ago, but the knowledge that Hermione was angry with him plagued even his very dreams. Thus, he finally surrendered to fact that he could not sleep and opted to stroll around the castle.

It was somehow silly for him to have his very first quarrel (an official one) with Hermione without even knowing what he had done. At the same time, it was frustrating. Whenever he saw Hermione, she'd look at him as if he was something _disgusting_, prompting him to get more confused and annoyed.

Soft voices from a distance reached his ears and he immediately hid behind a pillar. If it were a Patrolling Knight, he already readied himself in case he had to magic his way away from his clutches.

He took a quick pick and darkly scowled, this time clearly seeing where those voices had come from. Both Hermione and Sir Gwaine, once again too intimate for his own liking, were talking in hushed voices to each other. He still could not believe that Hermione would do that to him, and with Gwaine no less! Sir Gwaine should have known better, too. He knew that the knight used to sport a tiny crush on Hermione (_'Who wouldn't?' _he sullenly asked himself), but Sir Gwaine was too noble a man; he wouldn't dare steal a girl who already belonged to someone else.

Merlin, knowing he was too helpless to do anything in this situation, decided to turn around and leave them be. Gwen's words of promise rang in his head and he fervently hoped that tomorrow, he and Hermione would be on good terms.

He was, however, forced to stand rooted on the ground when Hermione horrifyingly tiptoed and bestowed a kiss on Sir Gwaine's lips.

Roaring jealousy erupted in his heart, one he had never felt before, and he swore that his magic inside him was starting to go haywire. He saw red, his breathing quickened, and his fury rose. He could not believe Hermione's infidelity! How _dare _she when he tried his very best to please her everyday, to make her happy, to let her know that she was special to him! How _dare _she ruin the trust that was quick for him to built, to single-handedly ruin what he thought was a perfect and blissful relationship, to –

His trail of thought was then stopped when Sir Gwaine dropped on the ground, unconscious. The fury dissipated immediately; replaced with it was utter shock and curiosity. From what he clearly remembered, nobody falls unconscious after being kissed.

His blood turned cold, though, when he saw Hermione's eyes.

They were a startling shade of green.

The brunette casually looked around before turning and walking away from the unconscious knight.

Merlin waited until she was gone before moving out of the shadows. He quickly raced towards his fallen friend, fervently praying to all the cosmic powers above that what Merlin thought was not right at all.

He reached Sir Gwaine in no time and helped him up. He let Gwaine's body heavily leaned against him and Merlin had to struggle to drag him towards Gaius' room. "Hang on, Gwaine," Merlin whispered, all thoughts of anger towards his friend now forgotten. Now, all he could think of was the fact that perhaps, if he had not brought Gwaine more quickly to Gaius' bedchamber, he might lose a friend tonight.

Although it was a long and painstaking journey, they were able to arrive. It was fortunate that the Court Physician was still just getting ready for bed. When the door banged open and he saw Merlin with Gwaine, Gaius immediately helped the manservant.

They both placed Gwaine on top of Gaius' bed. The Court Physician then checked his eyes, his tongue, and his ears – all of them matched the other symptoms of the victims in the village.

Gwaine was startled awake and he instantly broke into cold sweat. He started moaning in pain, writhing and crying out.

Gaius grabbed a vial from his worktable and helped Gwaine to take it in. Soon, Gwaine was once again still and sleeping, although it was obvious that he was struggling in his sleep.

"It is the Lamia's doing, is it not?" Merlin asked, silent terror in his eyes.

The Court Physician gravely looked at his mentee and sighed. "I am afraid it is," he answered. "It is fortunate you were able to come to his aid, Merlin. It would be much more dangerous if he was not taken care of immediately."

"Gaius," Merlin croaked, his voice breaking. Realization dawned and now, he could not shake off the growing horror in his heart. "It's Hermione."

"What is with Hermione?" Gaius asked, confused.

The manservant distractedly shook his head. "No, not the _real _Hermione," he said. "The Lamia is taking up Hermione's form. She can do that, right?"

"Yes, she can," Gaius said, slowly nodding his head as he understood what Merlin was trying to say.

Merlin limply plopped down on one of the vacant stools and stared with fear at his mentor. "If the Hermione that we see is the Lamia, then where is the real Hermione?"

At loss of what to do, Gaius helplessly stared at the young warlock.

"Hermione is in danger, Gaius," he breathlessly stated, fearfully staring at his hands.

Merlin tried to shake off the image of a terrified Hermione, hidden somewhere far away from him.

'_Please be safe, Hermione,' _he whispered fervently inside his head. _'Please be safe.'_

* * *

**[1] Swilte – Die a violent death**

* * *

**A/N: End of chapter thirty-two! How'd you like it? Tell me in your reviews! **

**So, I know that the Lamia did appear in the original series but, as you can see, I did a different take on this particular monster. I hope you liked it! **

**This author's note will be painstakingly short. I have a test coming up on Saturday so yeah… **_**must study**_**. **

**Don't forget to review! **

**With love,  
****WickedlyAwesomeMe**


	33. Saving Hermione

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

* * *

**A/N: Hi, here's my new update! Once again, it is an early one XD I think it's starting to become frequent... meh, blame school. Thank you to all those who favorited, followed, and reviewed the previous chapter! They are greatly appreciated, if you must know. :D **

**So, please read and do review afterwards :D Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Three: Saving Hermione**

* * *

Anger flared inside his heart when he saw the blasted impostor flirting _outrageously _with Sir Percival. Merlin's hands were now balled into fists as he glared venomously at the Lamia taking up Hermione's form. The thought that the _real _Hermione was someplace dark, dingy, and dangerous plagued his dreams last night; thus, with lack of sleep and extreme worry, Merlin was not exactly in a jolly attitude today.

Even Arthur noticed his weird attitude for today. His annoyingly happy manservant was absent for; replaced was a silent, brooding one that no amount of cajoling and playful mockeries from the King could even bring back the smile that usually stretched widely on his face.

"… probably very _brave_," the Lamia twittered cheerfully, making a big show of running her hand on Percival's arm. "What would King Arthur do without you, Percival?"

Merlin loudly coughed, attracting the attention of the Lamia. Like Sir Gwaine, Sir Percival's gaze stayed glued on the impostor.

The smile instantly fell from the face of the monster. Her warm, brown eyes, _Hermione's_, hardened upon seeing him. "Merlin," she curtly greeted, pursing her lips in obvious annoyance at seeing him.

"We need to talk," he said, roughly grabbing her arm.

Sir Percival acted so quickly and ripped off his hand from her arm. His nostrils flared and his eyes narrowed. A low growl escaped from his lips and he frighteningly bared his teeth. "Stay away from her," he snapped.

Merlin glared darkly at the Lamia-in-disguise, who flashed a triumphant grin at him.

"Leave us, Sir Percival," the manservant said. "I have some important matters to discuss with my _girlfriend_."

"No," Sir Percival retorted rather quickly.

The young warlock internally sighed in exhaustion. Sir Percival was his friend, but since he was under the spell of the Lamia, he was acting like an annoying prat. He knew that there was no other way but to use his magic on the enchanted knight.

He directed his eyes at Sir Percival and stared at him intently. He felt some of his magic escaping from him, well-aware that his eyes had also turned momentarily gold. Sir Percival's eyes then grew hazy, confounded due to Merlin's spell.

The Knight of Camelot then turned to the Lamia and proclaimed, without blinking, "I have some important matters to attend to. Good day, Hermione." He then turned around without a single glance back and walked away from the two.

Once he was gone, Merlin immediately latched the monster's arm again and darkly glared at her. "Where is Hermione?" he softly growled, his hold on her tightening.

It disgusted him when the Lamia had the _gall _to look frightened and confused. "I don't know what you're talking about, Merlin," she said, almost tearfully. "I'm Hermione. What are you talking about?" Merlin glared and squeezed her arm tight. "Let go. You're hurting me!"

Anger consumed him and all he could think of was that Hermione was in danger. This _monster _was traipsing around Camelot, pretending to be someone she wasn't, and Merlin was so sure that somewhere within this kingdom, this bloody monster had hidden his frightened Hermione.

Merlin merely calmed down when he noticed that they were attracting attention. The villagers most probably had a wrong impression of the scene unfolding in front of their eyes; they thought that it was Merlin harassing the _poor _girl.

Gritting his teeth, he forced himself to unlatch his hand from the brunette's arm. He darkly glared, deeply scowling when there was a certain glint of amusement in the Lamia's eyes. "I will destroy you," he muttered threateningly. "If you do not hand Hermione to me, if you do something to her, mark my words, I will _destroy _you."

He then proceeded to turn around and walk away, aware that the Lamia's eyes were intently glued at his back.

* * *

"Merlin, this is ridiculous!" Gaius exclaimed in exasperation, closely after the determined manservant. "It is already past curfew and there is a big possibility that the Patrolling Knights will catch us breaking the rules."

Merlin shushed him, already spying the Lamia-in-disguise from his post. The Court Physician sighed in exasperation from behind, mimicking the manservant when he pressed himself against the pillar.

Night time had already fallen, and Merlin had a feeling that the Lamia would once again find a victim to suck his life source out of him. It was _obviously _Sir Percival's turn, seeing that the monster had trailed him. Merlin was infuriated with the fact that one of his friend was in danger. Although stable back in Gaius' room, Sir Gwaine was still nowhere near well. He would wake up even during the ungodly hours of the day, moaning in pain and shaking profusely. Even his magic could not cure him, which was a little worrisome.

Gaius was already concocting a potion for the cure, and the Court Physician hoped that this time, his potion would work. The old physician found the task a little taxing, realizing with a deep frown on his wrinkly face that his work would have ended better and earlier if Hermione was there to help him.

"_We'll save her soon, Gaius,"_ Merlin swore one time. _"I know we will." _

"There's Sir Percival," the manservant then whispered, prompting Gaius to peek out from the pillar.

The bewitched Knight of Camelot was striding hastily towards the brunette, who then met him in what Merlin disgustingly observed as a passionate embrace.

"That monster stole Hermione's form, but I couldn't help but still feel a little jealous, Gaius," Merlin sullenly said, glaring petulantly at the monster and his friend.

"Hush now, lad," Gaius said, keenly observing the Lamia and Sir Percival.

The Lamia-in-disguise then tiptoed and bestowed a kiss on Sir Percival's lips. As expected, the knight grew still and fell on the ground. The Lamia once again looked around the village square before striding away and leaving the ill Percival behind.

Both Merlin and Gaius took that as a cue to emerge out from their hiding place.

"I'll take care of Percival while you follow the Lamia," the Court Physician offered as soon as he and Merlin reached the fallen knight.

Merlin nodded his head and turned around, quickly running towards the retreating form of the Lamia-in-disguise. He was only able to catch up with her when she was already about to enter Guinevere's house. Fortunately, he was able to grab her arm and pull her around, astonishing the monster.

"Merlin!" she exclaimed, trying to break free from his grasp.

"Stop this!" the manservant barked in the still knight. "First it was Gwaine, and now it was Percival!"

The monster blinked, before an eerily, sweet smile stretched widely on her face. "So, you have seen it then," she cooed, mockingly placing a hand on his cheek. "How does it feel, Merlin? To be betrayed by me while I gallivant around the village having secret trysts with your knight friends."

The young sorcerer's mouth twisted into a scowl and he moved his head away from the Lamia's touch. "The _real _Hermione would not do that to me," he said with perfect conviction. "How _dare_ you taint her reputation, you monster!" His grip on her arm tightened, his nails already painfully digging on her flesh. "Where is she? Where did you hide her?"

"I told you I don't know what you're talking about!" the Lamia cried, roughly pulling his hand away from her arm. "It is me, Merlin. I am Hermione! Why can't you accept the fact that I grew tired of you and now I'm finding another man?"

Merlin bristled in anger, disbelieving of the monster. "I've seen you victimize my friends," he declared. He resisted his desire to smirk triumphantly when she froze. "I have _evidence_ and I will show it to the King."

To his surprise, the Lamia calmly met his blue, tumultuous eyes and sweetly smiled. "If you do that, then expect not to find your _precious _Hermione anymore," she smoothly said.

His anger flared and Merlin saw red. He could feel his magic all over his body but before he could even spat a spell, the Lamia broke into tears.

"Gwen! Gwen! Oh, Gwen!" she cried, her sobs turning guttural as she twisted away from his touch.

Merlin's hold on her slackened, stunned by the tears that fell from her eyes. The door from Guinevere's house drew open and her eyes bulged, having the wrong conclusion when her eyes fell on a stunned, yet obviously furious Merlin and the distraught Hermione.

"Merlin!" Gwen reprimanded. The Lamia had now completely slipped off from his touch and threw her arms around the maidservant. She then continued to cry in distress, burying her face at the crook of the raven-haired's neck. "I know things between you and Hermione are not exactly in a nice condition nowadays, but that does not give you the excuse to disrespect her!"

"I didn't - "

"I forbid you to enter this house until you've properly apologized to Hermione and treated her like how you usually do!" Gwen then ushered the impostor inside and proceeded to loudly slam the door on his face.

It took him exactly a minute before he snapped off from his stunned stupor. He darkly scowled at the door and balled his hands into fists.

Who knew exposing a Lamia was harder than what he had originally thought?

* * *

Gaius sighed for the umpteenth time as his mentee relentlessly paced to and fro in front of him. Yesterday, their plan to expose the Lamia had desperately failed; although Merlin assured him that the Lamia was really taking Hermione's form, the monster had threatened to harm Hermione in every way that she could if the news about her deception reached the King's knowledge.

It was alarming, and the Court Physician knew that. The fact that his apprentice was locked away in a hidden place, perhaps tired and afraid, made the old man worry. Although stubborn and actually resilient, Hermione was still human; she would still be bound to feel fear and exhaustion.

"Merlin…"

"_No_, don't tell me I have to calm down!" the young warlock cried hysterically, turning around to stare at Gaius, wide-eyed and terrified. "Hermione is out there, Gaius. She's _waiting _for me and I can't even do anything to save her."

It was obvious that Merlin was distraught with Hermione's disappearance. Somehow, Gaius thought it was _funny _that this time, it was Hermione missing and Merlin the one worrying. He distinctly remembered the Fommoroh episode and how Hermione had worried herself sick due to Merlin's absence.

The door of his bedchamber burst open and in came a furious Guinevere. Merlin's shoulders sagged in exhaustion upon seeing her and turned around, petulantly crossing his arms and coldly staring at the wall opposite him.

"Explain your actions last night to me, Merlin," Gwen threateningly said. "Or else, I would - "

"All right, all right, children," Gaius said, standing up from his stool to stop whatever outburst was to happen between the two. "I know that there is a huge amount of confusion, anger, and worry in your hearts, but _please_, before you utter stupid words and act idiotic ways, just _calm yourselves down_."

Guinevere rounded towards the Court Physician and frowned. "He had hurt Hermione last night, Gaius," she said, sounding hopeful and spiteful.

"My dear Gwen," Gaius said, sauntering towards the raven-haired maidservant and held her hand. "Do not be surprised if I tell you that you are currently sharing a house with a Lamia."

Her jaw dropped and her eyes widened. "Are you accusing Hermione as the Lamia?" she asked, stunned.

"No," Merlin said this time, attracting Gwen's attention to him. Gaius could see the surprise on Gwen's face upon seeing the unadulterated exhaustion on the young warlock's face. "You are sharing a house with the Lamia, but she isn't Hermione. She's merely _borrowing _Hermione's identity. As for her" – his eyes hardened with worry and fear – "she is somewhere here in the kingdom and _I _am oblivious of her whereabouts."

If it was possible, Gwen's eyes widened more. "Are you saying that Hermione's… _lost_?" she asked, her voice sounding breathless. Merlin was sensitive enough to know that Gwen needed to sit down for he guided her towards the nearest stool and gently forced her down. The maidservant effortlessly obliged, now looking up at Merlin and Gaius with wide eyes.

"That was what I was trying to tell you last night, but you pushed me away," Merlin said, showing a bitter frown on his face.

Gwen lightly glared at him, but didn't retort anything back.

"I theorized that perhaps the reason the Lamia took up Hermione's form is because she has more access to the knights in the castle," the Court Physician explained. "For the past few days, all of her victims are Patrolling Knights and Knights of the Round Table. Maybe Arthur's order to tighten the security of the menfolk of Camelot had driven her to do this."

The maidservant's eyebrows gradually knitted together and she thoughtfully shifted her gaze to Merlin. "That was why she had acted quite weird these past few days," she slowly said. "That was why she looks at you, Merlin, as if you are the enemy."

Merlin earnestly nodded and approached Gwen. "That is why we are asking you to help us," he softly pleaded. "This might be frightening for you, Gwen, seeing that you are currently living with a monster. But _please_, this is for the sake of Hermione."

Gwen nodded determinedly despite her oddly pale face. "I understand," she whispered.

Merlin then looked from Gaius to Gwen and then pursed his lips. "I have a plan," he declared. "But I need your full cooperation, Gwen, to make this whole thing successful."

* * *

As usual, Hermione woke up from her bed, freshened up, and walked out from the house. Gwen quickly closed her eyes when the brunette's eyes swept her form, before finally walking out and softly closing the door.

Guinevere released the breath she did not realize she was holding before slowly sitting up from her bed. She was still in disbelief that the brunette that was housing with her was actually the Lamia that the Knights of Camelot had been hunting. Last night was the most awkward period she had ever spent with Hermione, or her impostor. She was so sure that the Lamia-in-disguise felt her distance, but did not voice out her observations.

Now that Merlin and Gaius had mentioned that the real Hermione was missing, Gwen started to remember all the peculiar things that the monster had done these past few days.

Gwen felt that there was this certain disgust, or perhaps animosity, in the eyes of Hermione everytime her usual warm, brown eyes landed on her form. The Lamia also seemed to spend an awful lot of time with the Knights of Camelot, ignoring Merlin in the process. Come to think of it, Hermione spent an awful lot of time in the company of _men_. She, too, had neglected her house chores. Gwen thought it was because the brunette was brooding over the fact that she and Merlin had their first fight, but turned out she was merely spending her time with other men.

The maidservant then stood up from her bed, grabbed her robe, and immediately wrapped it around her body. She urged her feet to move faster, knowing that she must make haste if they were to catch the Lamia in action. Perhaps, she might even lead them to where the monster was hiding the _real _Hermione.

Gwen looked all over the village and spied Merlin dozing off against one of the barrels beside her house. She walked towards him, shook him awake, and frowned. "There's no time to sleep!" she hissed. "The Lamia already left and went into the forest, Merlin."

Her declaration seemed to drive away every inch of sleepiness from Merlin's body. "Where did she go?" he asked, his eyes turning hard with determination.

The maidservant pointed towards the path where the Lamia had taken. Without even any second thoughts, Merlin darted towards that direction.

Gwen looked at his retreating form, her heart aching a little with the obvious fear and worry in Merlin's eyes. She coaxed her feet to start running with Merlin if she wanted to save Hermione.

* * *

Merlin raised a hand to halt Gwen's footsteps. Quickly, he hid behind a tree, closely followed by Guinevere. A few feet from their hiding place stood a hovel. It resembled Morgana's hovel back in the Darkling Woods, but this building seemed much more destroyed due to age and time.

The Lamia then had entered the front door. Merlin and Gwen then walked out of their hiding place towards the hovel. Merlin led Gwen against one of the walls of the house, near a huge window.

He could hear voices and his heart jumped into his throat, hearing the unmistakable voice of Hermione. They were exhausted, but still _hers. _

Adrenaline pumped into his veins as he took a peek at the huge window. The scene inside made his face blanch and his blood freeze. The Lamia had turned into her true form, green scales and green eyes, hovering over a wounded Hermione. The brunette's hands were bound against a metal railing, her clothes had been torn and tattered, and her exposed skin was either covered with dirt or blood. Her brown eyes lacked their usual luster, but she still managed to glare petulantly at the monster.

"Merlin," Gwen whispered, pulling him away from the window. "You'll be seen."

The young warlock forced himself to tear his eyes away from the window. He pressed himself against the wall and tried to calm himself down. Knowing that Hermione was inside made him irrational; his mind was a jumbled mess with a single thought, which was to save Hermione, the only thing that was clear to him.

He tightly closed his eyes when he heard a pained scream from inside. Beside him, Gwen stifled a soft whimper behind her hand, tears already welling at the corner of her eyes.

The scream soon ended and Merlin started panting. The door of the hovel opened and out came the Lamia, once again disguised as Hermione. The young sorcerer saw red, impulsively showing himself and drawing out a sword he had stolen from the Armoury.

"Merlin!" Gwen exclaimed, horrified that he had shown himself to the Lamia.

The monster, having heard his name, whipped around and glared. "_You_," she spat, advancing towards Merlin. "What are you doing here?"

"Release Hermione or I _swear_…" He left his threat hanging, still undecided on what to do to the monster. Millions of forbidden thoughts ran through his mind, thoughts that he knew he would regret in the end. But for now, nothing mattered except saving Hermione.

The Lamia expelled an exhausted sigh and glared darkly at Merlin. Her eyes turned into their original green color and sneered. "Must you be persistent, lad?" she asked, shaking her head. Hermione's voluminous hair shook with her action. "I tried to ignore you, _spare _you from being hurt, but you test my patience."

Merlin tightened his hold with the sword as the Lamia glided towards him.

"I used to think you are amusing, albeit downright disgusting," she continued. "But now, I am plain annoyed. I think it is best if I eradicate you now, yes?"

The Lamia then turned into her true form and bared her fangs. She lunged towards Merlin, but he stepped aside just in time. It was unfortunate that Guinevere was standing a few meters away from him; instead, she was the one hit by the Lamia and was thrown away from her place. Gwen landed on the ground, now unconscious.

Merlin snarled and whipped his head towards the Lamia. He threw the sword away and lifted his arm.

"Ah, magic," the Lamia strangely hissed. "Too bad your female companion is now unconscious; I would love to see her face when she discovers you are keeping your magic as a secret."

"_Swilte _**[1]**," he growled, but the Lamia was quick. She dodged his curse and tried to lunge towards him again. Merlin knew that it would be dangerous for him to be bitten by the Lamia; he had heard from Gaius that her venom would paralyze his magic, therefore making him a useless opponent of the Lamia. Without his magic then, he would not be able to save Hermione.

"_Swilte!_" he cried once again. His curse hit a nearby tree, which then was uprooted and loudly fell onto the ground. The Lamia was momentarily distracted as a few pieces of the tree flew by and hit her on her body. Merlin took this as an opportunity to shoot another spell. To his relief and triumph, his spell had hit the Lamia squarely on her chest, who then fell on the ground, moaning in pain.

Merlin then quickly grabbed his abandoned sword and jogged towards the Lamia. His right hand hovered above the sword and exclaimed, "_Wirgan þes ecge ácwele_ **[2]**!" The sword glowed into a startling shade of black, before returning to its normal color.

He then proceeded to harshly pierce the end of the sword into the heart of the Lamia. The monster shrieked with pain before bursting into an awful mist of black smoke.

The young sorcerer then threw his sword away and ran towards the unconscious maidservant. "Gwen!" he exclaimed, desperately trying to shake her awake.

Guinevere blearily opened her eyes with a groan. "What?" she asked, a little disoriented from the Lamia's blow. Her eyes roamed around the place and upon noticing the absence of the Lamia, she sat up and frowned. "What happened?"

"She's gone," he hastily said. "I killed her."

"Hermione!" Gwen exclaimed, standing up from her position. Merlin had already turned away from her and ran inside the hovel, utter desperation and unadulterated relief in his actions.

When the door banged open, Hermione was startled awake. During the small battle, she had dozed off. Her brown eyes immediately met Merlin's, who, by then, had sagged his shoulder in relief.

It was obvious she was astonished to see him there. But then, her eyes slightly narrowed, relief on her face, while tears welled at the corner of her eyes. "Merlin," she brokenly called, her voice still raw from the scream she had released a while ago. "Oh, _Merlin_."

The young warlock immediately ran towards her side and fell to his knees. "Shh, it's okay," he mumbled, trying to calm her down. Her cries had turned guttural and Merlin had to force his hands to untie her from the railing. He noticed that he was inexplicably shaking and by the time he was able to successfully free her, his shaking had increased.

Hermione immediately wrapped her wounded arms around his torso and hugged him tight. Merlin buried his face against her neck and tightly closed his eyes, breathing her scent in.

"You're safe," he whispered, again and again, while Hermione's cries turned louder.

He had no idea for how long he held her in his arms. It was only when she limply leaned against him, already unconscious due to hunger, dehydration, and exhaustion when he scooped her in his arms and stood up.

Gwen was standing just behind them, silently crying as she watched the couple. "How is she?" she softly asked.

Merlin looked down at her unconscious face and swallowed a forming lump in his throat. "She's hurt," he whispered back. "But she's okay now."

He bent down and lightly brushed his lips against her forehead.

"You're okay now, Hermione," he whispered to her.

* * *

Hermione silently watched Merlin as he stiffly tended to her wounds.

When she woke up, she found herself inside Merlin's bedroom. Gaius, from what she heard from a stoic Merlin, had gone off to the village to administer the new cure he had discovered for the victims of the deceased Lamia. Thus, she was left under the care of Merlin.

Her whole body was sore and she felt a little nauseous. Even though she had swallowed a small bowl of porridge to nourish herself, she still felt quite dizzy from the whole kidnapping of the Lamia.

"Merlin - "

"Do not speak," he coldly said, his eyes hardening. "You are still too weak to move and speak."

Her eyes softened at the expression on his face. His eyes held a silent fury, one that she knew was solely directed to her. Although she had not seen him these past few days, she had a clear idea how worried he was and _terrified _that she was somewhere hidden from him.

She actually understood his worry; after all, she had done quite a share of worrying, most especially towards his welfare. Hermione could feel her heart aching a little, imagining how he might have acted when she was absent.

He was now dabbing a small cloth with ointment on her right cheek. Silently, Hermione raised her hand and placed it on top of his. His movements froze and his steely, blue eyes connected with hers.

"I'm sorry," she softly whispered, lightly brushing her thumb against the length of his hand.

His jaw tightened and he darkly glared at her. "_How _can you be so reckless?" he spat, his voice rising with his words. "I get that you can take care of yourself, Hermione, but breaking news – _stubbornness _can apparently put you into danger." His tensed shoulder slightly sagged and he completely showed the genuine worry that he had felt for her during the days she was hidden from him. "You have no idea how I…" He paused and took a deep breath.

Hermione, now a little teary-eyed, placed a hand on his cheek. "I'm sorry, Merlin," she repeated once again.

The young warlock then had completely deflated and pulled her into a tight hug. Hermione then silently cried against his neck, tightly wrapping her arms around him. Oh, how she terribly missed him! Now that she was here, trapped inside his arms, her heart almost burst with the joy it felt after being reunited with him.

"I was _so _worried," he murmured against her hair, placing light kisses on her hair to calm her down. "I thought I would never see you again."

The brunette slightly pulled away from him and looked into his eyes. They, too, were slightly glossy with unshed tears and she showed a watery smile. "I hope you also understand now how I feel whenever you recklessly put yourself into danger," she stated.

Merlin broke into a small smile, drawing her closer to put a small kiss on her forehead. "I'm sorry for those," he whispered. "But really, don't you _ever _put yourself into danger again, you hear me? My poor heart cannot handle the worry anymore."

Hermione tilted her head and gently kissed him on the lips. Fondly brushing her nose against his, she smiled. "I'll keep that in mind," she murmured, before leaning once again to kiss him on the lips.

* * *

**[1] Swilte – Die a violent death  
****[2] Wirgan þes ecge ácwele – Curse this blade to kill**

* * *

**A/N: End of chapter! How'd you like it so far? Tell me in your reviews :D **

**I hope you liked the twist I made with the whole Lamia thing. I honestly thought of sticking to the canon plot, you know, with the saving the **_**innocent **_**Lamia and the like, but yeah, this small plot bunny bit me. I had so much fun writing this scene so I hope you liked it, too! **

**A few more chapters and series 4 of Merlin will be officially over. I MUST REMIND YOU AGAIN – everything after Series 4 will not be included in this story. Hence, "Ancient Help" will really be AU once I post the chapter of the end of Series 4. The chapters after that are still full of Arthurian legends, though, so yeah… XD **

**That's it for now! Please don't forget to review, my lovely readers. **

**With love,  
****WickedlyAwesomeMe**


	34. The Return of Lancelot

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot :D**

* * *

**A/N: Hi! Here's chapter thirty-four :D Things will start to get interesting from now on (well, the title of this chapter says it all), so I hope you'll like it. Thank you to all those who followed, favorited, and reviewed the previous chapter! **

**Please read and then review afterwards! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Four: The Return of Lancelot**

* * *

Hermione luxuriously stretched her arms above her head and released a humongous yawn. Today, albeit a little uneventful, sure made her tired. The usual chores seemed to have doubled, but the brunette did not even voice out a single complain. She thought that she'd rather choose her chores over doing nothing at all.

She had also planned to widen her knowledge about her magic, but in the end, she was not able to have a free time. After the Lamia fiasco, Hermione thought it would be best to read more about how she could manipulate her magic. She was _undoubtedly _embarrassed with that moment of weakness; she was, after all, the brightest witch of her age.

'_I wonder if Gwen is already home,' _she thought, now casually strolling towards her house. Upon seeing that lights were on inside, she grinned. It had been a while ever since she and Gwen had talked about, well, _girly _things. Tonight might probably be the perfect chance to do so.

Before she could enter the house, though, a hand clutched her arm. She was pulled flush against a chest and she tensed, instantly squirming away and almost stretching out her arm in alarm. Hermione darkly scowled upon seeing Merlin's, blue amused eyes.

"Don't do that!" she furiously whispered, crossing her arms petulantly.

Merlin merely chuckled and clutched her arm once again, this time gently pulling her towards him. "Shh…" he said, fondly tucking a stray strand behind her ear. "They might hear you."

"What?" she asked, knitting her eyebrows in confusion.

"Just do not go inside yet," he said, now holding both of her shoulders and steering her towards one of the windows.

She was about to ask him to elaborate, but when her eyes fell at the two figures inside the house, her jaw slackened. Inside, Arthur was kneeling down, his hand humbly clutching Gwen's shaking one. The said maidservant had tears welling at the corner of her eyes, but Hermione was absolutely sure the tears were nowhere near sad.

Her jaw then closed and a wide smile stretched on her face when Gwen vigorously nodded her head and bent down to hug Arthur.

The King of Camelot proposed.

The maidservant accepted.

"About time, eh?" Merlin whispered, his warm breath lightly tickling her cheek.

The brunette craned her neck and looked at him. He, too, was sporting a humongous smile, absolutely happy for the sealed fate of his two, closest friends.

She reached for his hand and tightly squeezed it, prompting his smile to grow wider.

"I believe it is," she whispered, turning at the scene once again and happily smiled.

* * *

Agravaine entered Morgana's hovel, his grave news burdening his heart.

He balled his hands into fist, still _silently _enraged of the rash decision that Arthur, the _King _of Camelot, had done when it came to the matters of his heart. He, of all people, should have known who the people beneath him were. But no_,_ he had let his blasted heart do the deciding and now, the future of Camelot was at stake.

When he entered, Morgana raised an eyebrow at the hard look on his face. "I trust that things are not going smoothly back in Camelot, my lord," she said, slowly sitting down on one of the stools in the house. "The expression on your face speaks volumes."

Agravaine took a deep breath and grimaced. "Arthur asked your previous maidservant's hand for marriage, my lady," he softly revealed, gradually getting nervous as Morgana's expression changed for every word that he said. "I _tried _to tell him the disadvantages of doing so, but the king is too stubborn and persistent." He lightly scowled in disgust, recalling Arthur's words. "Apparently, his love for Guinevere is too great to be extinguished, Morgana."

Morgana clenched her hands into fists but Agravaine was quite surprised she did not start breaking things like how she reacted when she discovered that it was Lancelot who sacrificed himself and not Arthur. "I should have seen this coming," she dangerously growled, her eyes thinning into slits. "Gwen is going to steal my rightful title as the Queen of Camelot and _no one_, not even a previous close friend, can steal it away from me."

The young sorceress stood up and started pacing to and fro in front of Agravaine. Her eyebrows were drawn together in contemplation before she halted into an abrupt stop, a snarky smirk gradually growing on her face.

"Do you have a plan, my lady?" Agravaine, peering at her curiously and carefully.

The High Priestess turned around and directed her cold, steely eyes into the King's uncle. She languidly walked towards him until she was a few meters away. Agravaine slightly colored and secretly gulped, feeling uncomfortable with her close proximity.

"Have you ever heard of a sorceress practicing necromancy, my dear lord?" she whispered, lifting one finger and tracing it slowly down his cheek. "Because if you don't, then you are about to see a powerful spell enchanted by a powerful sorceress."

* * *

"All right, all right, no need to be so boastful," Hermione cajoled as she eyed the daydreaming future queen, who was once again happily playing with the expensive ring on her finger.

Guinevere slightly jumped at the sound of her voice and looked at her. Blushing and smiling, she forced her absentminded hand to fall limply back at her side and continue doing the chore she had to do.

"Sorry," she sheepishly apologized, tucking a stray curl behind her ear.

Hermione showed a full-blown grin and walked closer to her friend. It was _so _obvious that Gwen was ecstatic and flustered; it had surprised her when Gwen offered to help Hermione clean Lady Morgana's previous bedroom when the brunette had been prepared to do it alone. After all, she was now engaged to the most powerful figure in the whole of Camelot; petty house chores and mundane tasks that servants had to do were not required for Gwen to do anymore.

Now that she was engaged, Morgana's bedroom temporarily became Gwen's room. She had moved out from her small, humble house back in the village, leaving the ownership to Hermione. The brunette was somehow saddened by the fact that she would live alone, but then again, she was _too _happy for Gwen and Arthur's betrothal.

"Is it silly for me to be happy, Hermione?" Gwen asked, expelling a soft, dreamy sigh.

Hermione rolled her eyes and sat down beside Gwen on the bed. Shaking her head, she looped an arm with Gwen and said, "You're getting married. I'd be surprised and suspicious if your mind is not floating with the clouds above."

Gwen retrieved her arm away from Hermione's arm and covered her reddened face with her hands. "I'm just so… _so _happy," she softly whispered, as if voicing it aloud was forbidden. "My heart, _oh_ my blasted heart, is going to burst soon if I don't calm myself down." She removed her hands from her face and turned to Hermione, her eyes shining with suppressed tears of joy. "All of my dreams are coming true, Hermione."

The young witch grinned happily for her friend. The legend of King Arthur was slowly coming true right before her eyes. Guinevere was to be Queen, which she should rightfully be. Somehow, Hermione was happy that everything she had researched in the library back in Grimmauld Place was now coming true.

"Am I worthy of this?" Gwen continued, now knitting her eyebrows together. She worriedly fiddled with her hands and frowned at her lap. "I heard from Arthur that Lord Agravaine has… protestations."

Hermione unwittingly grimaced at the mention of Arthur's suspicious uncle. She and Merlin had kept an eye on him, but so far, he had not done anything harmful and dangerous against the king. She still believed that Agravaine was plotting something behind Arthur's back and voiced out her anxiety to the young sorcerer that perhaps, his silence meant his plan was _big_.

"I'm a mere servant," Gwen continued her tirade. "I was born a servant and never dreamt of becoming a princess, much less a queen!" She nervously fiddled with the loose strand of her simple dress and looked worriedly at Hermione. "What if the people of Camelot condemn me? What if they don't accept me as their queen? What if Arthur will be persecuted for his poor judgment of choosing a wife? What if I – "

Hermione sighed, cutting her off from her small outburst. The panic was written all over Gwen's pretty face and Hermione had to hold both of her hands just to get her full attention. She suspected that Gwen would sooner or later question her actions, one that would undoubtedly change the whole history of Camelot. Worrying had always been part of Gwen's trait and she would be very much surprised if these thoughts never crossed her mind.

"Gwen," she assured, tightly squeezing her hands. "You are being ridiculous, you hear me? Camelot will be lucky to have you as their queen. You will be _brilliant_; I just know it. You have a heart of gold, a head full of just and fair knowledge, and a pure soul yearning for change and reform. I'm sure that if you are to spend the rest of your life beside Arthur, he would be guided into the right path." Hermione sighed and smiled brilliantly at her blushing friend. "For the first time after too long, Camelot will finally be governed by the kindest, most wonderful queen among all Five Kingdoms."

"You flatter me too much, Hermione," Gwen humbly said, absentmindedly rubbing her red cheeks.

The brunette earnestly shook her head. "I'm sure that if Arthur is here, he'd loudly concur with me," she pointed out. Upon hearing her fiance's name, Gwen beautifully smiled. "Arthur didn't fall in love with you because of petty reasons, Gwen. He fell in love with the _real _you. He saw you as who you are, as the kind and just girl you are supposed to be. We must both admit that Arthur had his own fair share of shortcomings, but I have this inkling that marrying you is the best decision he had ever committed so far."

"Oh, come here, you," Gwen said, gathering Hermione into her arms. She softly chuckled against her voluminous, thick hair and fondly patted her back. "It is just sad that I will be moving out from our house, Hermione. I will honestly miss you."

"You speak as if we will never see each other again," Hermione laughingly said. "Gwen, you'd still see me in the whole castle, probably accompanied by Merlin and doing chores or brewing a new potion in Gaius' bedchamber."

Gwen then slightly pulled away from Hermione's hug and took a deep breath. "I am going to be a lady soon, Hermione. A _queen_, for goodness' sake, but don't you dare think of me differently. I'll be plain, ol' Guinevere, okay? I might have a new title beside my name, but that doesn't mean I'm going to change. Perhaps change for the better, yes, but I'd still be me."

The future queen then clutched one of Hermione's hands and gave it a squeeze. Embarrassed, she softly asked, "This might sound a little weird, but can you be my maidservant once I'm queen?" She shyly smiled and bit her bottom lip. "I swear to treat you as my best friend still, but I'm sure Arthur would sooner or later let me choose my maidservant."

Hermione grinned once again and gave her a hug. "Oh, I would love to, Gwen!" she gushed out, laughing when Gwen chuckled in happiness.

That was how Merlin saw the two women when he strolled inside Lady Morgana's bedroom.

Hermione was the first to spot him and she grinned when he made a show of rolling his eyes.

"Women and their flair for dramas," he softly muttered, loud enough for Hermione and Gwen to hear.

"Hey!" they exclaimed in chorus.

Merlin spread out his arms and smiled. "See what I meant?" he asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes while Gwen chuckled.

"What are you doing here, Merlin?" Guinevere asked, extracting herself from Hermione's embrace.

"Arthur's summons you to the Banquet Hall," the manservant said. "I think it has something to do with your Engagement Feast tomorrow night."

Blushing slightly, Gwen grinned and stood up from the bed. "Thank you, Merlin," she politely said before turning away and leaving the couple alone.

"I was tempted to bow down and address her as the queen," Merlin jokingly said as he sat down on the spot where Gwen had sat before. "Just to see how she would react."

Hermione rolled her eyes and shook her head at him. "Everything is changing for Gwen, Merlin," she pointed out. "Don't make it hard for her."

Merlin chuckled and lightly tilted his head in thought. "Now that I think about it, perhaps it will be Gwen's constant presence beside Arthur that would make him a lesser prat," he said, smiling widely at the thought. "Then maybe, I'd be able to stay clear from the stocks this time."

"Way to be optimistic then, warlock," she said, playfully looping her arm around Merlin.

"This whole marriage celebration is a little stressful, though," he said, his smile turning into a small frown. "Everything is… _grand_. When normal people marry, it will just be a small celebration between the two families being united by the new couple." He tiredly smiled and rubbed his itching eye with his free hand. "People get married _everyday_. Goodness, for example, if I ask you to marry me now, people will not make a big deal out of it."

Hermione smiled in amusement when Merlin's cheeks gradually grew hot with the realization of what he had carelessly said a while ago.

"Um…" he stuttered, shyly looking at her. "That was just a mere example so…"

The brunette chuckled and fondly kissed one of his red cheeks. "The _king _of the whole kingdom is getting married, Merlin. To a maidservant, no less!" she exclaimed. "I think that is already a valid reason for people to make a big deal out of this whole ordeal."

Merlin sighed and pulled away from her. He stood up and ran a hand through his messy hair in frustration. "I just want all of this to end soon," he grumbled under his breath. "Arthur's becoming too insufferable for my liking." He then apologetically looked down at Hermione. "I'm sorry; I must go now. I'll see you later then."

Hermione waved her hand in farewell as Merlin turned around and left the room.

* * *

She should have expected the grandeur of Arthur and Gwen's Engagement Feast, but Hermione still couldn't stop herself from gawking as soon as she walked inside. Soft chuckling from Merlin and his gentle urging for her to start walking were the only reasons why she momentarily tore her gaze away from the whole Banquet Hall.

A long table sat at the middle of the whole hall, with various meals and delicacies that almost rivalled the feast back in her Hogwarts days. The Banquet Hall was lit with numerous candles and from her place, she could smell the fragrance of all the flowers scattered around the hall. People of numerous kingdoms, mostly the monarchs and leaders, were all talking animatedly to themselves as they looked for a place on the table.

Right at the very front of the table were vacant seats. Arthur and his future bride were still nowhere to be seen. The Knights of the Round Table were absent, too, and Hermione guessed that they would soon arrive.

She immediately walked towards the front of the hall and stopped a few meters beside Gwen's vacant seat. Merlin, as Arthur's manservant, stood beside the King's vacant seat. They both shared a secret smile and as the doors of the Banquet Hall were opened, announcing the arrival of the betrothed couple, they directed their attentions at the door.

The Knights of the Round Table, all looking dashing and chivalrous, marched proudly at the whole length of the Banquet Hall. She could see the looks of amazement and awe in the eyes of the visitors, most especially the ladies of the group. They then sat on their respective places and directed their attentions at the doors of the hall.

The King and his future Queen soon followed and Hermione found herself breathless at their sight. Arthur, as usual, looked handsome and regal, but what caught her attention, though, was _Gwen_. The plain, ol' Guinevere that she grew close with was now clothed in what Hermione suspected as the most expensive dress she had ever laid eyes on. Gwen's curly, black hair was fixed in a very intricate hairstyle. Her cheeks were ruddy with happiness and her eyes were glittering with delight.

The whole hall miraculously grew silent as they watched their King and future Queen make their procession. Hermione could see Guinevere's nervousness; after all, she was not used to being speculated with a lot of pairs of eyes. But, with Arthur's hand wrapped tightly around her small, delicate one, Gwen's nervousness subsided.

Arthur made his speech as they reached their seats. He proudly introduced his fiancée, his tone of voice obvious with fondness and love for the maidservant sitting beside him. Gwen politely bowed and Hermione brightly smiled as the visitors and the knights all stood up from their seats and humbly bowed down in return. Gwen, startled by their actions, blushed brightly and nervously smiled back.

The feast commenced and merry laughter and stories were exchanged. Hermione was busy attending to the visitors, most especially to Gwen. She could not help but exchange secret smiles and knowing winks with the future Queen, who then would end up flustered and blushing.

"You look beautiful, Gwen," she whispered to her one time. Her friend gave her a shy smile for thanks before Arthur would get her attention once again.

As the feast continued, Hermione took her time to observe everybody in the Hall. The visitors from the other kingdoms animatedly talked to their seatmates. Her eyes almost bulged out in surprise upon seeing King Alined and King Olaf, talking together in hushed tones. Hermione distinctively remembered Lady Vivian and her accidental infatuation with Arthur, now wondering what had happened to her and if the love potion had already subsided.

She was not able to put a name on the faces of monarchs, but she had this strong inkling that some of them, if not most, were prominent figures during the medieval age and she just had no idea that they were _them_. Her cheeks almost colored with the fact that history was unravelling right before her eyes and she swore that if she was just invisible at that moment, she might release the loudest shriek a history fan girl could ever produce.

The Knights of Camelot were also talking animatedly to each other. Sometimes, the betrothed couple would join their conversation once in a while. Hermione, having stood just a few feet behind Gwen's chair, could not hide the look of amusement on her face as the respectable and well, _brave_ knights were acting a little too childish for their age and title. Nonetheless, Arthur did not seem to mind; in fact, he looked positively delighted by how the knights cajoled around him, making him feel as if he was really their _friend _and just not a mere sovereign.

"Hermione!" Sir Gwaine happily called, waving his hand to gesture her closer. The brunette walked towards the somehow inebriated knight, who offered her his empty goblet with a cheeky smile.

Hermione secretly rolled her eyes and smiled in amusement as she poured some more wine into his goblet.

"Thanks, love," he slightly slurred, fondly patting her right cheek as his thanks.

Across the table, Hermione grinned when she caught Merlin's jealous gaze. The manservant scowled at her innocent smile, before turning back around to attend to another visitor.

As she stood back to her previous position, Hermione watched as the young sorcerer walked from one visitor to another. She could see that he was already exhausted; she too was feeling a bit tired, but one could not deny the obvious happiness radiating from Merlin.

She knew he was probably the happiest with Arthur and Gwen's proposal. He had always been secretly cheering them on, despite their differences in status and title. And to see that their love story was about to take the next level… Merlin was _overjoyed_.

Hermione fondly smiled when he slightly tripped and poured some wine on his shirt full of surprising stains. He scowled and walked back to Arthur, slightly glaring when Arthur directed an amused gaze at him and his dishevelled state.

The King then raised up his goblet, silently asking for Merlin to refill it. The manservant obliged and poured the rich wine into his empty goblet.

At the same time, the doors of the Banquet Hall opened. Perhaps, there was a late monarch that had just arrived now. Hermione saw how Merlin distractedly lifted his eyes to look at the newcomer, only to be baffled with how his eyes widened in unadulterated awe. His jaw dropped and his grip on the container slackened. His attention was only able to be brought back to Arthur when the King stood up from his seat in shock, embarrassment, and fury, glaring daggers at his manservant who had poured some of the wine on his lap.

"Merlin, you idiot!" he furiously whispered as all eyes of the people in the Banquet Hall curiously landed on him. "For goodness' sake, why are you even looking - " His voice faltered and his expression mirrored Merlin's as his eyes landed on the same person that Merlin was ogling at.

Hermione, curious with their stunned state, followed their line of vision and blanched. Standing right in front of the doors was the unmistakable body of Sir Lancelot – breathing, corporeal, and _very _much alive. All noise then had subsided as they stared at the supposedly dead knight. From beside her, Guinevere was brought to her feet, a hand now covering her mouth in disbelief.

Lancelot, on the other hand, realized the attention he had attracted. Slowly, he took a few steps forward and politely bowed down.

"I came back," was all he uttered before the noise erupted once again.

* * *

The Knights of the Camelot, together with Arthur, Gwen, Hermione, Lancelot, and him, were all gathered around the table as the last of the visitors retired for the night. Nobody seemed to speak, all of their eyes focused solely on the resurrected knight.

"I do not clearly remember the events that had happened to me after I stepped through the veil," Lancelot started, his eyes shifting from one person to another. His gaze was longer when they landed on Gwen, who looked away from him and stared into her lap. "I believe everything is in a haze and I'm afraid I will not be able to enlighten you with my startling return."

Arthur beamed. "That does not matter, my dear friend," the King said. "You have returned and that is all that matters."

Lancelot smiled and nodded his head. "I own my life to the Madhavi people," he continued in a soft whisper. "They have found me, almost dead, and nursed me back into health. Without them, I might be really dead now. Luckily for me, their customs acquire them to help the helpless and needy." A soft chuckle escaped from his mouth. "God knows how I looked helpless and needy to them."

Merlin licked his lips and warily stared at the whole table. Their full attention was directed on Lancelot, who continued narrating his adventures.

He, of course, was _happy _to see that Lancelot was very much alive. The grief that his death had given him greatly impacted his life and to see that he was alive… _well_, he was happy, really.

But then, he could not shake off the feeling of foreboding as Lancelot's eyes briefly landed on his form. There was something different about him, something he could not quite put a finger on, and he knew he would never rest properly at night if he never discovered what it was.

"Where did they find you?" Sir Gwaine seriously asked, all looks of intoxication on him a while ago now gone.

"In one of the silk roads, high in Feorre Mountains," he softly answered, absent-mindedly playing with the handle of his spoon. "Cenred's Kingdom." He lightly smiled and turned to Arthur, who was sitting beside him. Briefly, Merlin noticed how his eyes landed on the joined hands of Arthur and Gwen, before looking away, his eyes hardening a little.

"They took care of me and slowly nursed me back to health," he continued. "Once I am well, I earned my freedom by the only way that I am good at" – he slightly smirked – "by the sword."

The knights laughed in amusement, Sir Leon even slapping Sir Lancelot's back.

"I slowly made my way back here," Lancelot continued. "Back _home_."

Arthur then smiled and gave him a friendly pat at his back. "It is good to see you again, Sir Lancelot," he said. "Be assured that during your long absence from Camelot, you were dearly missed."

Lancelot smiled and slowly stood up from his seat. Raising his goblet, he looked at each person present in the table and said, "To the people I hold most dear. To Camelot."

All of them raised their glasses and echoed Lancelot's words.

* * *

Hermione raised a questioning eyebrow as Merlin walked out from his bedroom with a deep frown on his face. He sat down beside Hermione on the bench and knitted his eyebrows worriedly at Gaius.

The Engagement Feast had officially ended and all of them retired back to their respective rooms. Hermione and Gwen both decided that the former would sleep inside Gwen's temporary room for now since it was already too dark for the brunette to venture back home in the village.

Hermione thought it would be best to accompany Merlin, Gaius, and Sir Lancelot back to the Court Physician's bedchamber. Somehow, their little trip was a little awkward; no words were exchanged among the four of them. The brunette deduced that it was perhaps they were all exhausted, but there was something about Merlin's tensed strides that bothered her.

"Something doesn't feel right," Merlin declared then, breaking the silence.

Gaius gave him an amused stare and shook his head. "With you, my dear boy, something _always _doesn't feel right," he lightly joked.

Hermione chuckled at Gaius' comment, completely concurring. But then, her smile fell upon seeing that Merlin was not amused at all.

"I'm not joking," the manservant pointed out, frowning at the two. Merlin took a deep breath and tiredly ran a hand through his face. "Lancelot was _always _the first one to know I have magic besides you, Gaius. And you know what happened a while ago?" He pursed his lips and worriedly looked at the wooden door separating them from Lancelot. "He didn't _remember _I have magic at all."

The Court Physician frowned and sat down opposite the couple. "That is bothering, yes," Gaius said. "But do remember he had been through a lot, Merlin. Perhaps all Lancelot needs is a little rest."

"And so do you," Hermione added, enclosing her small hand around his warm, big one. "You go to bed, Merlin. I think this day is quite exhausting for you." She slightly leaned up higher to give him a soft kiss against his cheek.

Merlin sighed and lightly leaned his head against her hair. "Maybe you're right," he said. He looked back at the closed door and frowned. "_Still_, I fear something big and I just can't put a finger on it."

* * *

Gwen chuckled, flustered, as Hermione's eyes widened in disbelief upon hearing Arthur's engagement gift for his beloved betrothed.

The two friends were walking into the Tournament Grounds. As opposed to Hermione's simple peasant garb, Gwen was once again wearing a beautiful, expensive dress that highlighted all the maidservant's best assets and curves.

Today was the day Arthur was to bestow Gwen his engagement gift to her. But then, unlike the usual gifts, Arthur prepared what turned out to be a jousting match, with two men fighting over a decorative ring, which they would then give to their future Queen.

"I don't know about you," Hermione ranted on as they finally reached the crowd-filled grounds, "but I think it is _quite _peculiar to receive a decorative ring won off by one, sweaty knight." Hermione scowled and shook her head. "I still do not understand the customs of this kingdom."

Gwen chuckled and looped arms with the brunette. "Apparently, it's tradition," Gwen said, defending her fiancé. "King Uther had done this to his wife and so did his father. Although I wouldn't normally like these kinds of things, Arthur wanted to follow his father's footsteps, which I do not mind at all."

'_Oh, if only you know what Uther had truly done,' _Hermione secretly said, slightly frowning at the thought. _'I doubt you'd want your future husband to follow his late father's footsteps.' _

Her musings were cut when Sir Lancelot, armoured, stopped the two of them. Gwen's smile slightly faltered upon seeing him. Hermione pursed her lips and looked from one to another. She still distinctively remembered the feelings that Gwen harboured towards the knight; although she _ardently _loved Arthur, Lancelot was still her very first love.

"Hermione," Lancelot absent-mindedly greeted. His eyes then landed on Gwen and he politely bowed. "Your highness."

Two pink patches appeared on Gwen's face and she shyly grinned. "Oh, please," she stated. "I am not yet Queen, Lancelot. Don't address me as such yet."

Lancelot nodded, slightly smiling, before looking back at Hermione. "Can you please excuse us?" he politely asked. "I have to discuss an important matter with Gwen."

Hermione was about to open her mouth, reason out that Gwen was needed for the jousting tournament, but then, she tightly closed her lips upon seeing Guinevere's pleading look. The brunette expelled a soft sigh and nodded her head, warily glancing at Gwen before turning around and leaving.

She had decided not to leave them alone, though, and immediately hid behind a small pillar near the two.

From her position, she saw that Lancelot pulled out something from his pockets and presented it to Gwen. It was a bracelet, studded with expensive jewels, prompting Hermione to raise an eyebrow in suspicion.

"Please accept this as my congratulatory gift for your impending wedding with King Arthur, Gwen," he earnestly said, grabbing one of her hands and placing the bracelet on top of it. "I fervently wish that you will have a happy life with him."

Gwen smiled and nodded her head. "Thank you, Lancelot," she softly said, now sliding the bracelet into her right wrist. Hermione's eyes widened when Gwen's eyes momentarily turned gold, before rapidly blinking. Guinevere seemed slightly disoriented before smiling disarmingly at the knight.

"Farewell, my dear lady," Lancelot softly said, kissing her knuckles before turning back around. Gwen's eyes followed his retreating back, a dazed look clearly etched on her face.

After making sure that Lancelot was a few feet away from Gwen, Hermione jogged towards the knight and called out his name to stop him.

Thankfully, Lancelot stopped and swivelled around, his curious eyes immediately settling down on her. He gave her a pleasant smile but Hermione detected some tension on his shoulders and hardness on his jaw.

Her eyes suspiciously narrowed for a while, before she gave him a friendly smile. "How are you, Sir Lancelot?" she pleasantly asked.

"I'm afraid I do not have the luxury to engage you into a conversation full of small talks, Hermione," he said, making a show of looking at the small field. "If you must know, I am to take part in the jousting event in honor of the King's fiancée."

The brunette blinked, surprised at his answer. She somehow expected him to politely answer back, not to be frank and outright honest.

Slightly frowning, she straightened her back and cleared her throat. "Of course," she said. "I just… I want to thank you about what happened back in the Darkling Woods when Merlin was infected by the curse of the Dorocha."

His eyebrows knitted in confusion.

"You know," she slowly continued, "about not telling Merlin on how I cured him from the curse."

Lancelot licked his bottom lip and shifted his gaze away from her. "About that…" he confusedly added. He then stopped, looked back at her, and gently smiled. "Of course," he then said. "You're welcome."

Hermione's eyes widened in surprise. "You don't remember," she pointed it out.

The knight seemed unfazed by her discovery. "No, I don't. I apologize," he said. "Now, if you could excuse me, Hermione." Lancelot then walked away from her without waiting for her response, unaware that Hermione's bewildered eyes were trained intently at his retreating back.

She was only snapped off from her stupor when a commentator already announced the commencement of the jousting event.

Hermione quickly scanned the crowd and instantly spotted the manservant and the Court Physician. She strode towards them and slid beside Merlin, who noticed the odd look on her face.

"What's wrong?" he asked, silently interlacing his fingers with hers.

The brunette squeezed his hand and nervously nibbled her bottom lip. Out in the field, Sir Lancelot had already defeated one knight; therefore, bestowing him the honor to offer the first decorative ring to the future Queen.

"I think something is definitely wrong with Lancelot," was all she managed to say.

* * *

"If the King sees this, he will have your head," Gaius murmured, warily watching as Merlin finished drawing the pentacle on the stone floor. He already came up with numerous scenarios of being discovered, _all _of them leading to a not-so-pleasant end.

Merlin shushed him and stood up, brushing off the dirt from his hands. His hand then hovered above the pentacle and quietly, he said, "_Onluc þa soþan treow _**[1]**." His eyes momentarily grew golden and the pentacle glowed. It then came back to its original form before he turned back to Hermione and Gaius.

"This pentacle will reveal to us Lancelot's true form," he gravely said. "Let us just hope that Lancelot is _really _the Lancelot that we knew."

He then ushered the two of them to follow him behind the pillar. His bedroom door opened and out came Lancelot. Merlin held his breath, praying fervently that the knight would not be able to notice the strange figure on the floor. To his relief, Lancelot merely walked over it without a glance back.

His relief, though, was short-lived.

Because, from the moment Lancelot walked over the pentacle, a shadow of his true form was revealed. Merlin heard the soft gasp of Hermione as she stared at the momentary change on Lancelot's feature. From being a corporeal being, his face flickered to a hideous, skeletal form.

Lancelot quickly left the room and as soon as he was gone, the stunned three emerged from their hiding place.

"What was that?" Hermione asked, breathless. Her eyes were wide and her jaw slightly dropped.

Gaius shook his head and gravely stared at the pentacle. "If I'm not mistaken, Lancelot is a Shade," he answered. "A _shadow _of the dead person. It is quite similar to a Dorocha, but a Shade has been summoned from the dead." His furry eyebrows knitted together. "I believe this might be Morgana's doing once again."

"But why?" Merlin asked, frustratingly running a hand through his hair. "What could possibly be Morgana's purpose for summoning Lancelot back from the dead?"

Unbeknownst to him, Hermione suddenly blanched from his question. The legendary story of King Arthur and the important people around him once again popped in her mind, and she, horrified by the thought, was too speechless to speak out an answer.

* * *

**[1] Onluc þa soþan treow - Reveal the true fidelity!**

* * *

**A/N: End of chapter! How'd you like it? Tell me in your reviews! **

**I have nothing much to say, really, except thank you for the continued support I kept on receiving for this story. I kinda noticed that this story is already more than half of the entire story, so thank you for staying patient and everything. Do know that every chapter is made, mercilessly edited (even though at times my stupid eyes still overlook obvious errors), and posted with overflowed love from yours truly :D **

**That's it for now! **

**With love,  
****WickedlyAwesomeMe**


	35. Banishment

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything :D**

* * *

**A/N: Hi, here's chapter thirty-five! It's somehow disappointingly short, but not exactly uneventful. Thank you to all those who followed, favorited, and reviewed the previous chapter! They were greatly appreciated. **

**Please do read and review afterwards! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Five: Banishment**

* * *

Morgana looked up from the potion she was brewing when the door of her hovel was opened. A small, sly smirk appeared on her face upon seeing Lord Agravaine, followed by the handsome Sir Lancelot.

"I believe you both came to tell me some glad tidings, yes?" the young sorceress calmly asked. She had this inkling ever since the start that her plan to use Lancelot to break the strong relationship between Arthur and Guinevere would be successful this time. After so many failed plans, she had placed enough power, time, effort, and faith to know that this time, her plan would _finally _be a success.

"I have given her the bracelet like what you have ordered me to do, my lady," Lancelot humbly said, inclining his head.

Morgana stood up from her stool and sauntered towards the two. "Very well, good sir," she declared. Her smile widened when Lancelot straightened up and puffed out his chest, pleased with her words. "And what of Guinevere?"

"I think she is already having numerous bouts of doubts," the knight continued. "Recently, she had started to give me secret glances and furtive smiles that I only seem to see."

She nodded her head, already knowing that soon, her plan would succeed.

Morgana then turned to the strangely quiet Agravaine. The king's uncle seemed startled that her attention landed on him this time. "Make sure that Lancelot will be protected," she ordered. "I want him to be as inconspicuous as possible." Her eyes slightly narrowed, remembering all the failed tasks that Agravaine had done. "I am requesting you to do a simple task, Agravaine. I trust that you will be able to do it well this time."

Agravaine, humbled and embarrassed, inclined his head. "Of course, my lady," he quietly answered.

The young sorceress then turned back to Lancelot and smiled. "And you, Sir Lancelot, continue doing your task well," she said.

Lancelot bowed down. "My life is only devoted to you, my lady," he earnestly swore.

Morgana smirked and nodded her head. "That is good to know," she answered back.

* * *

Hermione watched with confused eyes as Gwen sauntered from their window, a flustered and worried look on her face.

It had been Day Five of Gwen and Arthur's engagement and things had been going on quite well already. Tomorrow was already their wedding, an event that would be so famous in the history of the whole Wizarding World that up until the present, everybody knew that Arthur married Guinevere.

But then, as the days passed by, Hermione was starting to notice a strange behaviour from the young maidservant. For one, she had been distracted most of the time, gazing somewhere only she knew with a dreamy look on her face. Whenever inquired by Hermione, her friend would merely say that she was awfully tired from all the preparations, which Hermione accepted at first. But since Gwen started to zone out often, Hermione knew something was wrong already.

One time, it had crossed her mind that Guinevere was having doubts. She voiced this concern out to Merlin, but the young sorcerer merely chuckled at her worry and brushed her off.

"_They've been_ fawning _all over each other for months now, Hermione," _he then had said, smiling fondly at the disgruntled look on her face. _"If anyone here should have any doubts, then I believe the whole Kingdom of Camelot should be considered." _

It was not really that surprising when there were random protests from the people of Camelot. A few _strongly _disagreed with the marriage of the King of Camelot to a lowly maidservant. Some had doubts, but still accepted their marriage and a number whole-heartedly embraced the change that was to come to their beloved kingdom.

"Are you all right, Gwen?" Hermione finally asked, starting to get a little dizzy with Gwen's constant fidgeting.

Her friend almost jumped, surprised to hear Hermione's voice. She turned around and flushed. "I-I thought you are already sleeping?" she softly asked.

The brunette knitted her eyebrows. "I was about to, but your constant fidgeting kept me awake," she pointed out, shaking her head.

Gwen licked her lips. "I'm sorry, Hermione," she said. "I promise to stay still this time. Now, go back to sleep."

The sleep that was sweetly beckoning her a while ago was now forgotten. Now that she was looking at Gwen properly, Hermione was positively sure that something was obviously wrong.

"No, I can't sleep now," she said, drawing near her anxious friend. "Is something the matter, Gwen? Why aren't you sleeping?"

The future queen looked away from her. "I'm fine, Hermione," she softly mumbled under her breath. "There's nothing to worry about."

Hermione frowned, growing annoyed of Gwen's obvious lie. "I would love to believe you," she retorted back, a hint of sarcasm in her voice. "I very much do, but your tone of voice and actions obviously contradict your reassurance, Gwen." The brunette slightly scowled when Gwen looked away from her. "I know there's something wrong, Gwen. You can tell me, you know. I'm starting to think your worry's becoming unhealthy now."

Gwen rounded at her, her eyes surprisingly narrowed into a glare. "Maybe for once, you can stop sticking your nose into other's business, Hermione," she snapped back. "You can try it. Perhaps, you'd be able to keep your friends close to you."

The brunette's jaw dropped. "I didn't mean to…" She slightly deflated, honestly hurt by Guinevere's words. "I-I'm sorry," she softly said, taking a step back. "I was just concerned, Gwen. I'm sorry."

The maidservant's eyes widened, realizing what she had said to her friend. "Hermione, I - " Her words died down, her arm outstretched as if reaching for her. The village bell then suddenly struck nine times, signalling the start of curfew.

Gwen then turned away from Hermione and grabbed a nearby cloak from her bed.

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked, knitting her eyebrows. "Guinevere, it won't be good for the future queen to be caught dead in the night."

"I'll be quick," the maidservant hastily said.

The brunette expelled a huge sigh and grabbed Gwen's wrist. "Gwen, I'm serious," she said. "You can tell me I stick my nose into others' business for all I care."

Gwen squirmed and tried to pull her hand away. While doing so, Hermione chanced a glance at the bracelet that she saw Lancelot gave Gwen. Once again, this strange feeling, as if the jewellery was of magic, hit her and she tightened her grip on Gwen's wrist.

"That is a beautiful piece of jewellery," Hermione softly said, lifting her eyes to look at Gwen. By then, her friend had stopped squirming.

"Thank you," Gwen said, her cheeks surprisingly flushing into a lovely shade of red. "It was given to me by Lancelot for his wedding gift."

Hermione bit the inside of her cheeks and thought carefully for her next words. "You know, Arthur will see red if he discovered that you are wearing a bracelet that came from the man you used to love," she partly joked, and partly seriously said. After all, King Arthur was still famously known all over the Kingdom of Camelot to have a monumental temper.

The brunette absentmindedly placed her fingers on the bracelet. It was warm, _too _warm, and she wondered how Gwen could wear it without _burning_. Hastily, Hermione tried to rip the bracelet away from Gwen's wrist but to her utmost surprise, her friend turned murderous.

"_Do not touch it_!" she snarled, her eyes glinting dangerously in the night. Gwen then strongly pushed Hermione away from her, successfully making Hermione fall on her bum.

Pain shot up from Hermione's body and she groaned, already massaging her sore bottom. When she looked up, the murderous look had now left Gwen's fair face. Replaced was a look of apology, her features softened and confused.

"I-I'm sorry," Gwen quickly uttered before turning around and bolting out of their house.

"Guinevere!" Hermione called climbing up to her feet.

Why couldn't she shake off the feeling of foreboding?

* * *

Hermione urged her legs to bring her faster to the Court Physician's bedroom, already fearing for the worst. After Guinevere had harshly pushed her away and fled to God-knows-where, the brunette already had a hunch of where and _who _she was to meet.

She silently cursed under her breath, knowing that she could have prevented this event from happening if she just had told it to Merlin and Gaius. But then, for _selfish _reasons, she knew that if she were to warn them of Gwen and Lancelot's impending tryst, millions of questions would be bombarded towards her and their suspicions would be heightened.

'_I'm sorry, Arthur,' _she guiltily claimed. _'I'm _ardently _sorry.' _With the amount of love and devotion that Arthur had for Gwen, she was positively sure that his whole world would shatter once he discovered that his future wife was to become unfaithful to him.

She should have seen this coming; after all, _this _was still the world of Ancient Camelot and King Arthur. Although everything was still different from what she had originally researched about, in one way or another, the legends would soon be unfolding in front of her eyes.

Perhaps, it was probably because Lancelot had already _died_. Seeing that he was actually not part of this world already, the infamous infidelity of Queen Guinevere that would break King Arthur's heart would not happen at all. But now, here was the Lancelot that she knew, a _Shade _for goodness' sake, with an obvious intent of breaking Arthur and Gwen apart.

She was now so sure that the bracelet he had given Gwen was bewitched to make her confuse… for her to remember the dead feelings she used to harbour for Lancelot so that her relationship with Arthur would be broken. Thinking about this made her enraged; Gwen had no control of her actions and she knew that once the spell had been broken and she had already betrayed Arthur, she would be _destroyed_.

With this thought in mind, Hermione ran more quickly towards Gaius' bedchamber. Blast the Patrolling Knights because she knew the reason for being out of bed was far more important than being imprisoned in the dark dungeons underneath the castle.

Hermione then had suddenly burst inside. Her surprised entrance had startled the slumbering Court Physician awake, who them tumbled off his makeshift bed and landed on the cold, hard floor with a dull thud. A soft pained groan escaped from his lips and Hermione immediately went to his aid and helped him up.

"Dear God above, Hermione," Gaius croakily exclaimed, now painstakingly standing up and rubbing his sore bottom. "What brings you here in the middle of the night?"

Unknown tears had already gathered at the corner of her eyes, which formed during her brief journey from the village into the castle. "Oh, Gaius," she softly said, sniffling afterwards.

Before she could even continue her tearful confession, Merlin's bedroom door was thrown open. A grumpy manservant sluggishly descended the steps, glaring slightly at the two. "What was that _blasted _noise all about?" he growled, his voice still thick with sleep.

Upon seeing Hermione's tearful face, he stopped. His right hand fell limply back to his side and he took the remaining steps in three big strides. "What's wrong?" he asked, sounding alarmed and worried. "Why are you crying?"

"It's G-Gwen," she said, shakily reaching up and clutching Merlin's arm. "Oh, this is bad, Merlin. Really, _really _bad."

"All right, all right, dear girl," Gaius said, placing a comforting hand at her back. "Calm yourself."

Hermione shook her head. "No, I can't. I _can't_," she whispered. "It's my fault. My entire fault because I was so selfish and I didn't think about Gwen and Arthur and I just - " She paused and silently swallowed. She lifted a hand and wiped away her tears, leaning towards Merlin who now had wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Gwen's enchanted."

Both Gaius and Merlin nodded, assuring her that they were listening.

"Lancelot gave her this bracelet," she continued, "and now I am very sure that she is under a spell. A _love _spell."

Merlin's eyes widened at her revelation and he took a sharp intake of breath. "The reason Morgana summoned Lancelot back from the dead," he slowly continued, overwhelmed by the new knowledge that he discovered, "Is because she wanted to break Arthur and Gwen apart."

Hermione tearfully nodded her head, confirming his theory. "Gwen left a while ago," she added. "And she was in a rush." She slightly blanched and nervously bit her bottom lip. "I have a feeling she is to meet Lancelot today."

"You must quickly find her," Gaius gravely said, his furry eyebrows drawn together. "Infidelity is the most painful betrayal a person can ever handle. I believe Arthur would not listen to Gwen's reasoning once he catches her with Lancelot."

Both Hermione and Merlin nodded their head and bolted out of the room. Their search was a silent event, but it was obvious that both of them worry greatly for Guinevere.

"What if we're too late?" Hermione asked one time when they stopped to quickly catch their breaths.

Merlin, at loss of what to say, merely shook his head and looked away.

They finally reached the Council Chamber of Doom and were about to enter inside when two knights walked out, a calm and indifferent Lancelot clutched tightly in their hands. For a moment, the Shade's eyes swept over their form and Hermione felt her blood freeze.

Followed by their exit was Lord Agravaine. Briefly, Hermione saw his upturned lips, strangely _satisfied_, but when his eyes landed on the couple, he pursed his lips, calmly looked away from them and sauntered away.

Hermione directed her eyes at the almost-closed doors and through the crack, she was able to see Guinevere down on her knees, helplessly crying while in front of her stood Arthur, stoic and furious, the pain of her betrayal clearly etched on his handsome face.

The brunette brought a hand against her mouth as the door finally closed. Her free hand was then tightly enclosed inside Merlin's big, warm one and she helplessly turned to him, her tears increasing.

"We are too late," was all she managed to say.

* * *

With a pale face, Hermione watched as Gwen silently packed her things.

It was the day after Arthur discovered Guinevere's infidelity… the day she was _banished _from Camelot.

Such a sin was punishable to death, but Hermione always knew that Arthur _loved _Gwen too much. Thus, he opted to send her away so that he would not be able to see her face anymore and be reminded of the pain she had bestowed upon him.

Lancelot, on the other hand, was imprisoned in the dungeons. Gaius had visited him once and told her and Merlin that the Shade was confused. The Court Physician thought that perhaps a part of the old Lancelot was manifesting. After all, Arthur and Gwen were two of the most important people in his life before; if at least one of them were hurt, he would be bound to get concerned of them, too.

The sun had not yet risen up the heavens above, but Gwen was already readying for her departure. Apparently, Arthur had ordered for her to leave before everybody woke up to spare her from the embarrassment and ridicule that she was bound to receive for being unfaithful to their king.

All night long, Hermione could not sleep. The sound of Gwen's muffled cries from her bed, obviously unable to sleep, too, kept her awake. Hermione was tempted to stand up, to comfort her distressed friend… _best _friend, but she knew that Gwen needed the time alone.

Her eyes were puffy and red, but Gwen had ceased crying. Her silence was deafening and Hermione was only there, helpless as the supposed future queen was to fix her belongings.

The sound of rustling cloths resounded in the awfully silent house as some of Gwen's dresses pooled in front of her.

"Blast," Gwen whispered in annoyance, shakily bending down to gather the fallen garments into her arms. Hermione had stood up by that time, immediately coming to her aid. She grabbed some of Gwen's dresses and folded them neatly before placing them down on Gwen's bad.

"T-thank you," the maidservant softly said, unable to meet Hermione's eyes. Her curly, black hair made a curtain on her face, making the brunette unable to properly see the expression on her friend's face.

"Gwen…" the young sorceress whispered, outstretching an arm, but Gwen shied away from her touch.

Guinevere slowly shook her head and stepped away from Hermione. "I cannot properly look at you, Hermione," she grievously confessed. "I…" – she took a sharp intake of breath – "I… am _so _embarrassed of myself that I cannot look at you."

Tears now started to roll down from Gwen's beautiful face and she silently wiped them away.

Helplessly, Hermione racked her brain on what to answer the maidservant. In the end, she was only able to manage to say, "It wasn't your fault."

A humorless laugh escaped from Gwen's face, followed by strange, strangled sobs, and vigorously shook her head. "Oh, it was _entirely _my fault, Hermione," she cried, her tears increasing as she fully turned to her friend. "I…I broke Arthur's _heart_ and I still can't believe I did that to… him."

Gwen paused and took a deep, shuddering breath. "I was supposed to get married to him today," she continued brokenly in a soft whisper. "I waited for him for years, Hermione. Everyday, every night, I dream of the day when finally, _finally _I can properly say that I am his." A soft sob escaped from Gwen's mouth and she pressed a shaking hand against her mouth.

The maidservant tightly closed her eyes, allowing more tears to flow down from her eyes. Tears had also sprung at the corner of Hermione's eyes but she knew that no words could ease the current pain that Gwen was experiencing.

Gwen suddenly turned furious and she tightly gripped the enchanted bracelet on her wrist. She roughly threw it away and it hit the wall, rolling away until it was unseen by the other two. "How could I have doubts?" Gwen continued, her voice now rising with anger to herself. "How could I _waver_?"

Hermione wrapped her arms around Gwen and tried her very best to comfort her. Gwen, like a child, tightly gripped the back material of Hermione's dress and earnestly cried on her shoulder.

"A-Arthur is _everything _to me," Gwen whispered. "I love him and I cannot imagine my life without his side."

Mentally, Hermione cursed the very being of Morgana. She could not believe that she used to be the one of the sweetest and gentlest ladies she had ever met. Her corrupted heart had turned her into this – a conniving, _evil _sorceress that would not rest until all the people around her become hurt.

"I-I have to go," Gwen silently said after a few minutes, slowly pulling away from Hermione's hug. She turned to her things and blindly dumped them inside, quickly closing it. Gwen then wore her simple cloak above her and drew the hood over her mourning face. "Goodbye, Hermione."

"This isn't goodbye yet," Hermione protested, a small scowl on her face. "I still believe we will see each other, Gwen."

The maidservant gave her a watery smile and a brief hug. "I will never forget you, Hermione of Hogwarts," she softly said. "Please don't forget me, too."

Gwen then turned around and walked out of their house, dragging her huge pack of belongings with her. Hermione followed her close, opting to stand in front of the door while Gwen walked away, choosing not to look back.

From the corner of her eyes, she saw a movement and turned around. Merlin, waiting on his feet, stood watching as his close friend walked away from Camelot and never to return again. Feeling her eyes on him, he shifted his gaze away from Gwen's retreating back and looked at her.

Hermione, overwhelmed with so many emotions, softly cried and ran towards him. Merlin anticipated her arrival and welcomed her into his arms as she threw her arms around him and loudly cried on his shoulder.

"It's going to be all right," he softly assured, placing a loving kiss on her forehead.

Together, in each others' arms, they watched as their supposed once and future queen leave her beloved Camelot.

* * *

He and Hermione somberly followed behind two knights carrying the dead body of Sir Lancelot du Lac. They were to go to the Lake of Avalon to give Lancelot the proper burial he deserved but never achieved after bravely sacrificing himself in the Isle of the Blessed.

Silently, the two knights placed Lancelot inside a small boat surrounded by ceremonial flowers and other plants. The two knights inclined their heads at Merlin and Hermione, before turning around and leaving them behind.

Merlin shakily knelt down beside Lancelot and peered at his pale and calm face. They had heard from Gaius that the knight had killed himself in the dungeons. The manservant instantly thought that it was perhaps of guilt and grief, but then, the Court Physician showed a letter. The handwriting was unmistakably Morgana's, with a simple order for Lancelot to end his life jotted down on the parchment.

Fury surged inside his system and Merlin could feel his magic crackling around him. _Morgana_ – funny how that name made his blood boil, his eyes narrow, and his lips twist into a sour scowl. Morgana used to be one of his closest friends and betraying her was one of the _worst _things he had ever done in his whole life. But doing this? Ruining Arthur and Gwen's relationship? It was too far. Too _damn _far.

The young manservant then hovered his right hand above Lancelot's forehead. "_Grið fæstne mid þisse tintregian sawle! _**[1]**," he softly whispered.

Merlin's eyes momentarily turned gold and behind him, he heard Hermione's soft gasp as Lancelot opened his eyes and took a sharp intake of breath. Immediately, the knight's eyes landed on Merlin's form and he softly smiled. Tears gathered at the corner of Merlin's eyes, knowing that he was looking right now at the true friend he used to have.

"Merlin. Thank you," Lancelot softly said, slowly closing his eyes and taking his very last breath.

The young sorcerer sadly smiled, finally believing that his friend was at peace. Merlin then stood up and took a step back. With his outstretched arm, he enchanted Lancelot's body to burst into flames as what was customary before pushing the burning dead into the water.

Hermione instantly came beside him, her small hand slipping into his. Merlin gave her a sideways glance, fondly smiling upon seeing her own beautiful smile.

Merlin then looked back at Lancelot's burning body and softly sighed. Although his friend was already gone, he was positively sure that the bravest and noblest knight he had ever known would never be forgotten.

* * *

**[1] **_**Grið fæstne mid þisse tintregian sawle! **_**- Give peace to this tormented soul!**

* * *

**A/N: End of chapter! How'd you like it? Tell me in your reviews! **

**This episode was actually one of the saddest :( I've always been fond of Lancelot (and he's so damn pleasing the eyes), but I'm a little wary of him because you know, he poses a threat between Arthur and Gwen. If you haven't established it yet, I'm a hardcore Gwen/Arthur shipper. But he's just so sweet and kind and I can't really hate him. His "death" scene in this episode broke my heart and I hope he really was honoured properly and blah. **

**Anyway, I have good news! I'm writing a new Merlin fanfic, and nope, it won't be a crossover this time. It will be just a short one, with a total of five chapters. I'm already at the middle of finishing the third chapter (and just currently finished typing an interesting scene). I won't give away any clues as to what it is about, if who the pair is, and things like that. I want it to be a surprise, hihi. I'd probably post the first chapter after two or three days, I'm not really sure. So yeah, just do watch out for it. **

**That's it for now! Again, review! **

**With love,  
****WickedlyAwesomeMe**


	36. Sir Elyan of Camelot

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot :D**

* * *

**A/N: Hello, here's chapter thirty-six! Thank you to all those who followed, favorited, and reviewed the previous chapter. Many voiced out their sadness over Gwen's banishment, but I'm following the canon series here, so bear with me :D **

**Please read and then review! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Six: Sir Elyan of Camelot**

* * *

Her heart painfully clenched upon remembering a specific trip she had with Gwen back in the Darkling Woods. Softly sighing, Hermione remembered how she had opened up to her friend about her life back in Hogwarts. The brunette sadly looked at the bubbling cauldron in front of her, absent mindedly stirring it counter-clockwise. She grabbed a handful of powdered aconite and was about to sprinkle it inside the concoction when Gaius' wrinkly hand suddenly cupped hers.

Hermione knitted her eyebrows in surprise when Gaius roughly pushed her hand away. Some of the powder sprinkled all over the work table, prompting her to frown. "What's the matter, Gaius?" she asked.

The Court Physician expelled a soft sigh and brushed off some of his perspiration from his forehead. "You had almost added deadly nightshade instead of aconite, Hermione," he tiredly said, gesturing at the green powder on her hand. "I just saved you from blowing up the whole chamber."

The brunette, horrified, stared at the powder in her hands. Since deadly nightshade and aconite _almost _had the same shade of color, with aconite being lighter than the former, she had mistaken the deadly nightshade with aconite.

Her cheeks colored in embarrassment and she hastily returned the powdered deadly nightshade back inside the small sack. "I'm sorry, Gaius," she softly apologized, grabbing a handful of powdered aconite instead and sprinkling it inside the bubbling cauldron. A putrid smell, a sure sign that she had done the potion right, reached her nose and she slightly gagged. Hermione quickly stirred the potion, this time in a clockwise motion, before finally finishing it.

She was about to stand up and grabbed a vial but Gaius' comforting hand on her shoulder stopped her. "Do not stress yourself anymore," he said. "It is perfectly obvious that you are exhausted, Hermione. Why don't you go back home and rest?"

She slightly scowled at the mention of the word _home_. "I can't," she answered through gritted teeth. "The house just makes me remember about Gwen, Gaius."

It had almost been a week ever since Gwen's exile, but Hermione was still grieving over the banishment of her friend. Things were still normal, seeing that nobody really cared that much for Gwen's absence. But Hermione could see that King Arthur's work had slightly declined; sometimes, when she was doing her daily chores in the castle, she would catch sight of the king, absentminded and silent, as if deeply pondering over something only he knew. But then again, Hermione _perfectly _knew what, or more appropriately _who _he was thinking about.

"I miss Gwen," she softly confessed, mournfully staring at the wooden tabletop.

"So do I, my dear," Gaius said, placing a comforting hand on top of her own and squeezing it. "So do I."

"I still don't understand why we can't tell Arthur that Gwen was under a spell when she kissed Lancelot," Hermione said, frowning darkly. "Maybe, Gwen wouldn't have to leave Camelot."

The Court Physician sighed and shook his head. They had argued about this matter for days now. "It does not erase the fact that Gwen _kissed _Lancelot," Gaius slowly explained. "Her infidelity, whether accident or not, had a great impact to our King's feelings, Hermione. Perhaps any sane reason would all sound _unreasonable _to the current insanity that he feels."

"But it is plain to see that Gwen's absence is affecting his reign greatly," Hermione pointed out petulantly. "From what I've observed he looked more… _subdued_."

"If there is someone who misses Gwen more than anybody, my dear Hermione," Gaius said, sitting down beside her, "It is most definitely King Arthur."

Before Hermione could retort a snarky comment, the doors had burst open and in came an exhausted Merlin. He sat down at the other side of Hermione and surprisingly pulled her into an affectionate hug. He tiredly buried his face into her voluminous hair and released a soft, satisfied sigh.

The brunette, amused by his surprising actions, tried to playfully pull him away but he latched onto her tighter.

"Stop moving," he mumbled. "I am tired."

Gaius, amused by their antics, shook his head. "Children like both of you should not play beside my work table," he lightly admonished. "Else, you might bump against cauldrons and spill potions on the floor."

Hermione chuckled while Merlin rolled his eyes. He then pulled away from the brunette, who then stood up to give Merlin a cup of water.

"How did your hunting trip go?" she asked, returning to her seat and giving the cup to the manservant.

Merlin made a face and flippantly waved his right hand. "The usual," he said. "Nothing much." He took a huge gulp from his cup before widening his eyes, as if remembering something. He turned to the Court Physician and then said, "We came across a Druid shrine, Gaius.

Gaius was astonished. "A Druid shrine near Camelot?" he asked. When his mentee nodded, the Court Physician frowned. "I have no idea one is very near Camelot."

"What's a Druid shrine?" Hermione asked, her eyebrows knitted in question.

"It is a shrine built by the Druids during the Great Purge to appease and bring peace to the tormented souls," Gaius explained. "Such shrines are delicate things and easily breakable; therefore, the cloths and ribbons hanging around the shrines act as a warning for people." The Court Physician then worriedly knitted his eyebrows and turned to Merlin. "I trust that nobody touched a single thing, yes?"

Merlin licked his lips and nodded. "Well, I believe we left it as it is," he confidently said. "Nobody touched anything."

Gaius sighed in relief and nodded. "Good," was all he managed to say.

The young manservant then threw a small bag of what turned out to be salt on top of the work table. "You can use this for tonight's supper, Gaius," he said.

The Court Physician eyed the bag of salt curiously. "Where did you get that from?" he asked.

Merlin sighed and slightly scowled. "Gwaine jokingly gave it to me so that I can make a circle of salt around my feet to ward off spirits," he said petulantly. "Apparently, he took my warning about the Druid shrine lightly."

Beside him, Hermione softly chuckled, but upon seeing his glare, she grinned and calmed down.

"I must get going then," she hastily said, giving him a quick peck on his cheek. "Curfew's about to arrive and I don't want to be caught in the middle of the night."

She then stood up, waved her hand, and walked out of the room.

* * *

As soon as she stepped out of the castle, warm, fresh air greeted her face. A small smile appeared on Hermione's face and she took a deep breath. One thing that she adored in Camelot was the fact that pollution was still nonexistent. One did not need to worry about any airborne disease that could be acquired from such polluted air.

Stretching luxuriously, Hermione descended the steps and continued her journey. Along the way, she met familiar faces and smiled at them in greeting.

Before stepping onto the drawbridge, though, Sir Elyan bumped her quite hardly on the arm. Pain shot up through her limb and she gasped, immediately clutching her arm to stifle the pain.

"Sir Elyan!" she cried, drawing the attention of the seemingly distracted knight.

Gwen's brother turned around and stared at her, wide-eyed. Beads of sweat were already formed on his forehead and upon closer inspection, she could see that he was trembling.

"Are you quite all right?" she worriedly asked.

"Oh, yes, of course," he hastily said, turning away from her. "Goodnight, Hermione."

And then, he bolted away, as if running for his _life_.

Hermione frowned and walked back to the village, thinking that perhaps, Sir Elyan missed his sister, too.

* * *

She shot up her head when the doors of Gaius' bedchamber opened up. Her jaw dropped and her eyes widened upon seeing Merlin, limping his way inside. Constant pain flashed on his face as he nestled his injured arm against his chest. Worry immediately seeped into her and she stood up, running closer to him.

"What happened?" she worriedly asked, gently pulling him down beside her. Hermione folded his sleeves and blanched upon seeing the huge, forming bruises on his milky-white skin. "Did you have another fight in the village tavern?" Her mouth was twisted in a small scowl, staring at him disapprovingly.

Merlin slightly glared and shook his head. He turned his head to his mentor and said, "Now that you drilled inside her head that I go to village taverns sometimes, she thinks all I do there is search for a fight, Gaius."

The Court Physician raised a challenging eyebrow at his accusation. "Then, pray tell, where have you acquired such atrocious bruises, Merlin?" he asked.

The manservant sighed in pain and sadly looked at his bruises. "Sir Elyan did this to me," he softly said, frowning at the thought. "We were having some training in the Tournament Grounds and I was unfortunate enough to be the receiving end of their blows." Merlin licked his lips and absent-mindedly traced his bruises. "Elyan, though, acted strangely today. I swear he turned _murderous _the moment he held the sword and banged it against the shield that I am holding."

"Hmm…" Hermione thoughtfully said. "Come to think of it, Elyan was acting strangely yesterday, too." When both Merlin and Gaius looked at her curiously, she continued, "I bumped into him last night and he seemed like he's not in his right state of mind."

"Maybe he is furious of Gwen's banishment," Gaius offered, frowning in deep thought. "And, his fury just so happened to be unleashed during your training."

Before Merlin could retort something back, Sir Gwaine had burst into the Court Physician's bedchamber, a look of worry stretched on his face. "Gaius, you are immediately needed in Sir Elyan's chamber," he hurriedly claimed.

"What happened?" Gaius asked, standing up from his stool.

"There's something wrong with him," Gwaine worriedly continued. "He's staring into space, as if seeing something, but he would not talk at all."

Gaius shared a look with Hermione and Merlin, before turning back to Gwaine. "Take me to his room," he said. He turned once again to the couple and said, "Hermione, do take care of my potions and Merlin, I think it is best if you inform the king about his knight's strange attitude."

The two simultaneously nodded while Gwaine and Gaius left.

* * *

Merlin grew horrified and sheepish at the same time when Gaius told him about what happened back in Elyan's room.

He recounted about the terror on Elyan's face, the constant murmurs he mumbled under his breath, and the surprising ring of salt drawn at the foot of his bed. It did not need a brilliant scribe to understand that Elyan wanted to ward off some evil spirits that seemed to be haunting him.

"But I don't understand," he interjected, standing up and starting to pace. "I warned them not to touch anything and I thought nobody did."

Gaius sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Let us not blame ourselves now," he tiredly said. "It is too late to do so."

"What are we supposed to do then?" Hermione softly asked from the work table. Merlin turned to her and he could see the worry that she held for Gwen's brother. They had this special closeness after all; since they were both imprisoned with only each other as company back in Cenred's castle, they managed to assure each other that they would be saved.

"We must tell Arthur, then," Merlin said.

Hermione determinedly shook her head. "I have this feeling that Arthur won't believe you," she said. "With everything that Arthur did to his sister, the king might believe that Elyan's strange behaviour might be the result of Guinevere's banishment."

"But," Gaius interjected, "it will be best if Arthur believes you." The Court Physician worriedly laced his fingers and thoughtfully looked at the manservant. "I'm afraid there might be a dear cost to pay if Arthur will not believe that Elyan is being haunted by a shrine ghost."

* * *

Merlin worriedly entered Arthur's bedchamber upon hearing the news of Elyan's surprising attack. From what Sir Percival recounted, King Arthur was merely attending to his duties in the Throne Room when Sir Elyan suddenly appeared, clutching a sword while murderously slashing it towards the king. The knight now had been locked inside his room while Arthur retired to his own room to take a rest.

The king was sitting behind his desk, a distant look on his face. With a heavy heart, Merlin knew that Arthur was once again thinking about Guinevere. It was plain to see how the king sorely missed her, but the manservant knew that if he at least mentioned her name, Arthur would see red.

There were times when he was tempted to tell Arthur about Gwen's enchantment and Lancelot's true identity as a Shade, but Arthur's heart was too broken to be nursed back into health; he knew that perhaps, it would only be Guinevere who could truly heal Arthur's heart.

"What are you doing there, idiotically staring at me," Arthur suddenly said, breaking the silence.

Merlin shook his head to clear his mind before stepping closer to his king. "I heard about what happened in the Throne Room, sire," he said.

Arthur's shoulders sagged and he warily looked at Merlin. "What has happened to Elyan?" he asked.

"Gaius already gave him a Sleeping Potion," the manservant. "I believe he is already slumbering peacefully in his bedchamber."

The king sighed and nodded his head. "I am troubled by Elyan's actions," he said. "Agravaine reckons that he is acting out of… _fury _for Gu- his sister's banishment."

Merlin was able to catch the slight slip that Arthur made and frowned. "Elyan's possessed," he then said. "Gaius and I think that Elyan might have touched something back in the Druid shrine."

Arthur looked at him dubiously. "Possessed?" he asked. When Merlin nodded, the king shook his head in disbelief. "That's ridiculous, Merlin. I know that the other knights are cajoling you about evil spirits and such, but you need not believe those things."

The manservant sighed, already predicting this event. "Arthur, I'm serious," Merlin said. "Elyan is possibly possessed by an evil spirit, prompting him not to act on his own volition."

"It is hard for me to believe," Arthur gravely said. "What with the situation that we have at hand…"

"Elyan is faithful to you," Merlin said. "I know what Gwen" – Arthur winced at the name – "did pained you so much, my lord, but Elyan would never hurt you for banishing his sister."

His simple statement had drawn Arthur into silence. He looked at his table in contemplation, before lifting his conflicted eyes and staring at him. "Agravaine believes that Elyan must be punished to death," he added in a soft whisper.

Upon the mention of Agravaine's name, fury rose inside Merlin's heart. "Agravaine? _Agravaine_ doesn't know anything," Merlin spat, much to Arthur's surprise. "Can't you see, Arthur? He is manipulating you, suggesting things that you must do that you will later regret. And now that you are weakened by Gwen's banishment, he takes advantage of this."

"How dare you - "

"Elyan is your _friend_, Arthur," Merlin quickly added, cutting Arthur off his angry tirade. "What if he is merely an innocent soul? You must carefully think about your decisions because you might lose a friend in the end."

The manservant pursed his lips and pointedly stared at the speechless king.

"I forgot I have other important matters to attend to, your highness," Merlin curtly said. "Good day." He bowed down and turned around, well aware that Arthur's widened eyes were staring intently at his retreating back.

He tried his very best not to bang the door behind him but miserably failed. The anger that he felt was too tremendous and he knew he should direct his anger somewhere _inanimate_.

"Hey!" Hermione's unmistakable voice called. She ran towards him and peered closely at him. "Did everything go according to plan?" She slightly cocked her head at the side. "Did Arthur believe you?"

Merlin angrily scowled. "That clotpole," was all he managed to say.

To his surprise, his girlfriend merely fondly smiled at him and held his hand. "I am sure you tried your best," she softly whispered, brushing off some of his fringes from his forehead.

His blue eyes connected with her warm, big ones and _miraculously_, he felt his anger slowly dissipating away.

He pulled her closer to him and deeply inhaled her scent.

"You and your magic," he fondly whispered, brushing his lips against her forehead. "The magic you do to me, Hermione."

Funny how he did not feel angry anymore.

* * *

"This is it," Merlin said, gesturing in front. "This is the place."

Hermione's curious gaze swept over the Druid shrine. Like what Gaius had explained to her before, numerous cloths and ribbons were tied around. Perhaps, if she were a normal peasant, she would not notice anything strange about this place anymore. But then, the shrine screamed _magic_ and she could feel her own magic bubbling unsettlingly inside her system.

The place was eerily silent and the breeze was strangely cold. It was as if everything was echoing the events that had happened during the Great Purge, forever condemning it to be a sad, mournful place.

"Do not touch anything," Gaius warned as the three of them separated to search around. They all agreed that it would be best to visit the Druid shrine and investigate. Elyan's strange actions were already alarming and things would turn drastic if they did not find out who was possessing Elyan.

Hermione sauntered all throughout the place, a contemplative look on her face. Back in the Wizarding World, Druid shrines were nonexistent. She came across them in some of her researches, but people in the modern world claim that they were already a myth. Since magic was already controlled and manipulated easily, it was easier for wizards and witches alike to put spirits at rest.

"I found something!" Merlin called. She and Gaius looked at each other before running towards Merlin's place.

The manservant had an unsettled look on his face as he darted strange looks at what turned out to be a well. "I could hear screams from inside," he softly said, his face blanching.

Gaius walked closer and peered inside. "Your magic might give you the power to hear the screams during the Great Purge," he gravely whispered. "I believe that a lot of people had been drowned in this well."

Hermione, curious, walked closer to the well and peered inside. An onslaught of terrified screams reached her ears and she gasped back, horrified.

"Are you all right?" the Court Physician asked, worriedly staring at her pale face.

"I… um…" she whispered, taking a step back from the well. If they were to discover that she, too, could hear the screams of the dead, a myriad of questions would be asked. "I just feel… frightened by this place." She nervously licked her bottom lip and pleadingly looked from Gaius to Merlin. "Can we leave now?"

Gaius sighed and nodded his head. "It is best if we leave early so as not to disturb another spirit," he said. He then turned to Merlin and determinedly stared at him. "You must warn Arthur once again, Merlin."

The manservant slightly scowled. "He doesn't listen to me," he pointed out.

"Then, try _harder_," Gaius urged seriously. "Elyan's possession should not be taken lightly. If this situation will not be solved immediately, then perhaps Camelot will again be confronted with the problem of searching for a new king."

* * *

Arthur slumped on his throne and tiredly sighed. Blast the speculative glares that he would receive at his unregal position; he was just _too _tired and he wanted to rest.

Things had drastically changed a week ago and he could not believe that he was again confronted with a problem he could not handle. Banishing Gwen was an awful idea, albeit the most sensible he could think of his current heartbroken state. And now, her brother's trying to kill him.

Just a while ago, Elyan attacked him again. It was good that the other Knights of the Round Table were there to restrain him. It was also unfortunate, though, that Elyan was able to escape and run off to somewhere-only-God-knows. He knew that he would not be able to rest until they caught him.

Agravaine kept on persuading him to kill Elyan, which was the only solution to their current problem. Merlin, on the other hand, kept on pushing that Elyan was possessed, that he was not in his right state of mind. All these sides, telling him what to do, were slowly draining his energy from his system. He was the king of the whole kingdom, for goodness' sake! Nobody was supposed to bully him around to do something, even if they were his relative or trusted menservant.

Arthur blew an exhausted breath when the doors of the Throne Room were opened. In came Gaius and secretly, the King felt at peace. Gaius, albeit very old, always gave the best suggestions, even better than his late father. To him, it seemed like Gaius always had the solution to everything.

"You called for me, sire," the Court Physician said, humbly bowing down in greeting.

"Gaius," Arthur said, straightening up on his throne. "I need your advice."

Gaius gently smiled. "I am glad to offer them, Arthur," he said.

The King took a deep breath and said, "What do you make out of Elyan's current predicament?"

The old physician did not look surprised by Arthur's question. In fact, he looked as if he was expecting it. "I believe Elyan is possessed by an evil spirit," he plainly said.

Arthur's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "You believe Merlin?" he asked, deeply astonished.

"Frankly, my lord, I am the one who suggested that to him," Gaius said.

The king's lips formed into a small 'o'.

"I know it is peculiar, but stranger things had happened in Camelot before," the old physician continued. "I believe that you should be used to it by now." When Arthur merely stared at him, Gaius continued. "Elyan might have disturbed the Druid shrine you've been to and is now being haunted by an evil spirit."

"How can we put the spirit to rest?" Arthur said, slowly grasping everything that he discovered. Somehow, though, he was already accepting that one of his knights and dear friends was being possessed by an evil spirit.

"The spirit is possessing Elyan for a purpose, sire," Gaius then said, turning grave. "_Revenge_. Seeing that they were killed during the Great Purge, I believe that the spirit's sole purpose is to kill King Uther. But since your father is dead…" The Court Physician trailed off and struggled to finish his sentence. Gravely, he met Arthur's eyes and continued, "The only solution that I can think of right now is to, I'm afraid, kill Elyan."

Arthur grew silent at Gaius' advice. Everything that he had said after stating the spirit's purpose was left unheard, though. He had always thought that the place of the Druid shrine seemed awfully familiar, but now, he perfectly remembered the events that had happened at this place.

Standing somberly from his throne, Arthur already knew what he had to do.

* * *

"Come on now," Hermione cajoled, slightly poking his side. Merlin merely flinched and lightly glared at her. "You can't honestly still be upset over Arthur's refusal to believe you, Merlin."

It was nearing twilight and Merlin volunteered to escort her back home. Hermione, not really minding his company, agreed.

They were now strolling towards the village, with the people of Camelot slowly retiring back to their homes. Hermione found Merlin's brooding ridiculous and had tried to cheer him up on their way to her house.

Merlin, on the other hand, seemed entirely in a bad mood and although he secretly thought that her small hand enclosed in his big one already gave him enough comfort, Arthur's indignation towards his opinions still made his blood boil with fury.

"Aww, are you jealous of Agravaine, warlock?" she teased, chuckling when his cheeks grew hot with embarrassment. "Oh, how the manservant mourns over the fact that his master does not listen to him anymore." Her grin widened when he darkly scowled at her.

"No need to rub that fact to my face, Hermione, thank you very much," he snarled, trying to pull his hand away but she held onto him tighter.

At the dead of the night, Hermione fondly smiled at him. She perfectly knew how frustrated he must have felt over Arthur's refusal to believe the words that he said. She knew he was used to being Arthur's most _trusted _manservant, even defeating Gaius over that somehow most coveted spot of the young sorcerer. He and Arthur share a special bond far greater than any bond she had ever seen (almost rivalling Harry and Ron's); it was disheartening for Merlin to know that for the first time, Arthur did not believe him.

"Just give him time," Hermione said, tenderly squeezing his hand. All cajoling left her face, replaced by the genuine concern and seriousness that she felt. "You know that the king is undergoing a difficult situation in his life. He'd sooner or later believe you, I promise."

Merlin sighed and stared deeply into her warm, brown eyes. "I hope for the 'sooner' bit, though," he said, this time allowing himself to lift a corner of his lips.

He then froze as a sudden movement from the edge of the Darkling Forest caught his attention.

"What is it?" Hermione asked, knitting her eyebrows in confusion.

Merlin looked back at her and frowned. "I think I saw someone," he whispered, this time barely audible. He then pulled Hermione towards the forest, who had no choice but to follow him.

They finally reached the forest and thankfully, the cloaked figure that Merlin had seen was still within their vision. Merlin pulled her against him as they hid behind a big tree. Hermione took a peek from his shoulder and widened her eyes upon recognizing the unmistakable features of their king.

"What is he doing here?" she whispered to his ear, but Merlin merely shushed her.

Arthur continued moving and they followed as inconspicuously as possible.

Or so they thought, for Arthur swiveled around, his eyes directly landing on another tree that they were hiding behind. "You know," he declared, slowly approaching the couple, "if I was an assassin, I would have killed both of you right there and then for being _painstakingly _conspicuous."

Both Merlin and Hermione emerged from the tree, identical sheepish looks on their faces.

"What are you both doing here?" he inquired.

"We can ask the same question to you, sire," Merlin replied back.

Arthur raised a perfect eyebrow and intently stared at his manservant. "I am the King," he said. "I do not explain myself to the likes of you."

Merlin, obviously furious, opened his mouth and was about to retort, but Hermione's elbow had painfully hit his abdomen. He stifled a groan of pain and glared darkly at his girlfriend, who rolled her eyes in return.

'_Ridiculous,' _was all she could think of. Somehow, this petty feud between Arthur and Merlin reminded her of the time when Ron and Harry fought during her fourth year. Strangely amused, she directed her eyes back to the king and said, "We are to gather some herbs and spices for Gaius' potions, King Arthur. That is why we are here."

The King dubiously stared at their interlaced fingers. "Then I believe you both got… _distracted_," he said.

At the corner of her eyes, she saw how Merlin's cheeks inflamed with Arthur's insinuation. She, on the other hand, tried her very hardest not to laugh.

"There's no use driving both of you away, seeing that you are already here," Arthur then said, followed by a soft, defeated sigh. "It is up to you whether you want to follow me or not."

"Where are you going?" Merlin impulsively asked as he started to walk. Silently sighing behind, Hermione urged her feet to start moving and follow the two boys.

"To right a wrong," Arthur merely stated. He looked at the two of them, an unreadable expression on his face, before looking straight ahead once again and started to walk.

As they walked deeper into the woods, Hermione started to recognize the place. She looked at the back of Arthur's head, disbelieving of where he was leading them.

"Are you mad?" Merlin exclaimed as he, too, recognized the path where they were going.

"Don't fight with me now, Merlin," Arthur tiredly said. "Just shut up and follow me."

They finally arrived in the Druid shrine.

"Arthur, this will be useless in the end," Merlin said, sounding upset. "Gaius said that the only solution to stop this is to kill Elyan." He was slightly quietened by the thought, knowing that after tonight, he might lose another friend.

"I cannot do that," Arthur said, pointedly looking at his manservant. "Elyan is my _friend_."

Merlin's eyes slightly widened at Arthur's declaration. Slowly, his gaze turned gentle and he determinedly nodded. Arthur nodded his head in return before turning around and gazing around the Druid shrine. Hermione, silently watching the exchange between the two, knew that they had silently forgiven each other.

"Gaius was right about everything," Arthur then said after a few minutes of silence. "Yes, this was a place forsaken during the Great Purge. Yes, a lot of people died in this place. But there was one thing that Gaius did not get right at all. It was not my father who led the raid." He turned to look at them, his face hard with an emotion both she and Merlin could not understand. "_I _did."

His revelation was met with silence as Arthur turned around and opened his arms wide. "I'm here!" he declared in the silent night. "I'm the one you want!"

Soft rustling from one of the bushes caught their attention and out came Elyan with strange eyes and soaking clothes. His appearance echoed the drowning of the ghost that possessed him, a little boy, who wished to avenge his death.

To the surprise of both Hermione and Merlin, Arthur humbled himself down and fell on his knees. Merlin was about to run towards Arthur, but Hermione's firm hand kept him in place. He turned to her, pleading, but she shook her head. She knew that this conversation between Arthur and the Druid boy must take place.

"I was the one who did that to you," the King softly whispered, staring imploringly at Elyan. "Please, listen to me. When I led the raid in this camp, I was young and inexperienced. My youth had clouded my maturity. I-I was desperate to prove myself to the men… to my father."

Tears had already gathered at the corner of Arthur's eyes as he guiltily met the eyes of Elyan. "I told my men to spare the women and children, but I know that most of them neglected my order," he brokenly continued. There were so many things happening at the same time. I was… I was _frozen_. I didn't know what to do."

Sir Elyan now was standing right in front of Arthur, an unreadable expression on his face.

"I can still hear the screams in my nightmares. What I did here still haunts me at night," he softly added. "I cannot right this wrong. Nothing I can ever do will change the horrors that happened that day. But I can promise that, now that I am king, I will do everything that I can to prevent anything like this ever happening again. From this day forth, the Druid people will be treated with the respect they deserve. I give you my word."

Elyan then slowly drew out his sword and threateningly pointed it at Arthur.

"I am sorry," Arthur whispered, bowing down his head in shame. "Truly, I am."

To the astonishment of everyone present, the possessed Elyan freed the sword from his hand. It fell down on the ground with a loud clang, but he did not seem to notice. Instead, he held Arthur's shoulders and pulled him to his feet. He then drew Arthur into a hug – an act of forgiveness.

Arthur's silent tears increased, but he hugged Elyan with surprising tightness. The possessed knight then pulled away from the king and stepped back. A cloud of white light drew out from Elyan's mouth and by the time it diminished, the knight was on his knees, gasping for breath.

"Elyan?" Arthur softly asked.

The knight, confused and disoriented, lifted his face to look into Arthur's eyes. "Arthur?" he softly asked, deeply confused. He swayed on the spot and was about to fall on the ground, unconscious, but Arthur's quick arms grabbed onto him to steady him.

"It's all right now, Elyan," Arthur whispered. "You're all right now."

* * *

Hermione raised an eyebrow when Merlin entered Gaius' bedchamber, sporting a huge bruise on his forehead. "What happened to you?" she asked.

The manservant scowled and rubbed his painful bruise. "I asked Arthur for a hug, but I think he misheard," he sarcastically spat. He sat down beside Hermione, who immediately inspected the angry bruise on his forehead.

"Maybe you teased him of what had happened back in the Darkling Woods," she thought. When Merlin surprisingly smiled, she shook her head and laughed. "That was a low blow," she accused, but gave him the hug that he had wanted nonetheless.

"How's Elyan?" Merlin asked, looking much more pleased from before.

Gaius smiled and sat down opposite the couple. "He's recuperating wonderfully," the Court Physician answered. "But he still needs to rest. The ghost possession had undoubtedly drained him."

"I still can't believe Arthur did that in the forest," Hermione said, followed by a small smile. "It was, if I were to describe it, incredibly _moving_."

Merlin wryly smiled. "Try telling that to Arthur and I bet he'd give you a matching bruise on your forehead," he retorted back.

The Court Physician laughed in amusement and shook his head. "All right, all right," he said. "Things had become better between you and the king now, Merlin. I allowed you to brood before and neglect your chores, but now things are better, then dear God above, please clean the cauldrons on that shelf."

He pointed a finger at the rightmost of the room, directing Merlin to look. His nose curled in disgust, already imaging the strange smells and liquids that he would encounter.

"Yes, Gaius," he tiredly replied, rising from the bench and sauntering broodingly towards the shelf.

"And as for you," the Court Physician said, smiling gently at Hermione, "would you like to learn a new potion?"

Hermione beamed brightly and nodded her head. "Of course, Gaius," she answered back.

* * *

**A/N: End of chapter! How'd you like it? Tell me in your reviews! **

**Truthfully, I think this scene wasn't really that necessary in the series. Although I found Arthur's emotions in this particular episode **_**heart-wrenching**_**, I still thought that the series could do away without making this episode. **

**But LOL, I found myself making a chapter out of this specific episode. I'm quite satisfied with how things turned out. And you can treat this as the calm before the storm. The future chapters would be very eventful and **_**interesting**_**, so do wait for my next update! **

**That's it for now! Again, review :D **

**With love,  
****WickedlyAwesomeMe**


	37. Helios and Morgana

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

* * *

**A/N: So hello, here's chapter thirty-seven! Thank you to all those who followed, favorited, and reviewed the previous chapter :D Do know that they are greatly appreciated. Some dialogues in this chapter can be found in the original series! **

**Please read and then review! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Seven: Helios and Morgana**

* * *

Oh, how Guinevere had fallen.

Here she was, in a small village somewhere at the east of Camelot, shovelling hay that would be fed to the pigs. She was hired as a caretaker of pigs of an old, nice couple. No one wanted to take her in, seeing that they were too poor to even hire a simple servant. But the nice couple thought it was convenient to let her take care of their pigs; their old age and lack of descendants hindered them to do so themselves.

Gwen was contented with how she was working. She received a small amount of salary, which was enough to feed her for the whole day. But still, somehow, she missed working back in the castle. This small village was a dreary one as opposed to the lively manner of all the people back in Camelot. Everybody here seemed to think that they had no business over their neighbour's problems; the camaraderie that the people in Camelot shared was absent in this village.

Guinevere missed her old home and friend. Waking up in a small place provided by the old couple always made her wish that Hermione would be there, too, moving from one corner to another to fix a scrumptious breakfast for the two of them. She absolutely missed Merlin and Gaius, too.

But most of all… Gwen expelled a soft sigh and examined the engagement ring now hanging as a pendant around her neck. It would be dangerous if the people here were able to recognize the House of Pendragon sigil on her ring; they would be bound to start gossiping behind her back and she did not want to give any more problems to Arthur now that she was on exile.

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted when the sound of hooves filled the silent dawn. Out of instincts, Gwen immediately hid behind one of the small sheds in the village and peered outside. Cloaked men on horses, whom she recognized as the Southrons, came in a surprise to look for recruits. Gwen, with a sinking heart, knew that this village was doomed – there were no available young and healthy men to serve Helios, the warlord of the Southrons.

Gwen made a mad dash out of her hiding place and was about the leave this place, but a Southron blocked her path. He jumped off from his horse and knocked her down. With a soft scream of terror, Gwen landed on her side and she glared darkly at the attacker, albeit a little shakily.

The Southron pulled out a sword and was about to kill her, but a hand suddenly halted the movements of the Southron.

Gwen found herself staring at Helios himself, a curious look on his face as he stared down at her.

"Wait," Helios ordered, kneeling down on the floor and holding Gwen's chin. He forced her to show her entire face and after a moment of examination, he stated, "Spare her." His eyes never left her face and she almost recoiled from his touch, recognizing the look of desire pooling in his dark orbs. "There's still some pleasure to be had here."

Helios held her shoulders and pulled her up. He directed her to his own horse and helped her up. Helpless, Gwen allowed him to manoeuvre her and as she now sat uncomfortably in front of the warlord, she glanced a forlorn look at the small village she temporarily called home.

Strangely, she'd rather be in the dreary, small village than trapped in the arms of a dangerous warlord.

* * *

"What?!" Morgana snapped, rounding around to glare darkly at Agravaine.

The lord, frightened by Morgana's fury, took a step back and silently swallowed. He knew reporting to Morgana his, yet again, _failure_, would prompt her to be disappointed with him. Just a while ago, he talked to the boy he had hired to steal the siege plan from the siege tunnels in the vaults of Camelot. But then, the boy, overwhelmed by his righteousness a loyalty to his blasted nephew, chose not to steal it in the end.

"I apologize, my lady," Agravaine quickly said, trying to appease the infuriated lady. "I will hire a new one to steal it for me."

Morgana's eyes narrowed and she slowly took a step forward Agravaine. "I am starting to think that you are not fit to be my spy in the castle of Camelot," she hissed. "Why are you afraid to taint your own hands by doing this simple act of stealing, Agravaine?"

Deep inside, Morgana struck a nerve. Agravaine knew that fraternizing with the enemy behind the King's back was a hard task; he had to juggle his responsibilities to both Arthur and Morgana and constantly remind himself that his devotion and loyalty lies solely to the High Priestess of the Old Religion. Perhaps, his cowardice to prove himself as a loyal servant was restraining him to fully serve Morgana.

Desperate to please the lady, Agravaine bowed down deeply. "I will try my best to do it better, my lady," he humbly said.

"Make sure to do it or I will be forced to look for a new apprentice," Morgana coldly said before turning around. With the flurry of her billowing cloak, she disappeared in her hovel, leaving a newly determined Agravaine.

* * *

Gwen fidgeted on her new clothes, slightly scowling at her reflection on the mirror. Although the dress looked beautiful on her body, it was not the style of clothing that she was comfortable with. Her curves were hugged perfectly and an amount of flesh she never dreamed of showing to anybody but her husband was now exposed for the whole world to see.

A servant placed the purple veil on top of her head to match her outrageous outfit.

"Hmm… I was not mistaken."

Gwen turned around in shock, the intense black eyes of Helios now staring down at her. His gaze roamed from head to toe, momentarily stopping at places that made her extremely uncomfortable. She made a desperate attempt to shield her body away from his prying eyes but to her surprise, the warlord took a step forward and deeply bowed his head.

"I knew that the filth of a pigsty would not hide true beauty," he murmured. He lifted his head and cordially smiled. "My name is Helios, and forgive me that we had to meet at such a wrong circumstance. I was merely doing my… _job_."

Gwen hesitantly curtsied. "I am… Guinevere," she said, deciding to state her real name. "I-I suppose I should thank you for sparing my life." The faces of the old couple which took her in for a while briefly flashed into her mind and she slightly frowned. "I think the villagers were not so lucky."

"I needed new recruits," he smoothly explained. "The youth today are not too enthusiastic as opposed to the past. They needed an iron hand to be put into place." He waved a flippant hand and approached the maidservant. "No matter; I came here to get to know more about you. From which family did you come from?"

A pang of melancholy grew in her heart as she remembered all the faces she held dear back in Camelot. "I am no one," she truthfully said. After being banished from the kingdom she loved, everything, even her own identity, was left in that place.

Helios raised an eyebrow. "Nonsense," he said, a small smiling growing on his face.

"Nevertheless, it is true," she softly said.

The warlord scrutinized her intently before saying, "No matter. I am not concerned of where you came from, but of what you became." He outstretched a hand and smiled. "Would you do me the honor of dining with me tonight, Guinevere?"

She knew she had no choice. Thus, Guinevere forced a small smile on her face and curtsied for her approval. Gwen then straightened up and uncertainly settled her hand at the crook of Helios' arm. He then directed her through a stony, dark corridor, into a luxurious room with a table plentiful of food placed on top of it.

Her eyes slightly bulged at the amount of food spread in front of her. This gave Helios the opportunity to lead her on one of the plush cushions on the floor and directed her to sit on it. Gwen fidgeted around, looking for a comfortable spot, while Helios sat down beside her, slightly amused.

"You've never eaten like this before?" he asked.

Gwen sheepishly smiled. "I'm used to sitting on hard stools and benches," she softly replied. "Forgive me."

A boisterous chuckle escaped from Helios' mouth and waved his hand in dismissal. "Doesn't matter, my dear Guinevere," he said. He then gestured at the scrumptious food on the table. "Do start eating. I do want to know all about you."

The maidservant hesitantly looked at Helios. "There's nothing much to tell," she said.

"I have all night," he reassured her. "So please, entertain me with your story."

"W-where do I start?" she asked, knitting her brows in concentration.

"Perhaps, you can recount to me the story of how such a beautiful maiden like you landed in the pigsty," he offered as a suggestion.

Guinevere tucked a stray curl behind her ear and started to formulate a lie in her mind. She would be doomed if Helios discovered she was the unfaithful bride-to-be of the King of Camelot, banished forever to repay her sins. "I…" She paused uncertainly and licked her bottom lip. Her eyes shifted briefly to Helios and she could see that his full attention was on her.

She then straightened up and cleared her throat, all the while warily watching Helios' every move. "Our family had a feud with another family in the neighbouring kingdom," she slowly started, the lies easily pouring out from her mouth. "My father was a rich merchant, which led to many rivalries, especially the family that I was talking about a while ago." She absent-mindedly played with the food on her table and kept her eyes firmly glued on the plate. She was afraid that if Helios stared directly into her eyes, he would see her deception.

"The rivalling lord grew envious of our family's riches and killed _all _of my relatives, except me." She forced a small frown to appear on her face just to make it look like she was greatly affected by this. "I… I ran away, far away from our kingdom, and found myself in the humble abode of the old couple that took me in. I was satisfied in helping them in their pigs. Helping with the pigs seemed a fair price to repay their charity."

She grew silent, not knowing what to say anymore. Gwen was afraid that if she prolonged her story, the words would be twisted and jumbled to the point of confusing the warlord.

Helios was quiet for a while before somberly nodding his head. "You have been through a lot at such a young age," he gently said, placing a big, calloused hand on top of Gwen's. She slightly swallowed, instantly comparing his hand with Arthur's flawless, smooth one. "Now, these days are truly behind you now."

A clearing of the throat broke their seemingly intense conversation. Helios grew annoyed and turned around, his eyes narrowing into thin slits. "I said, _nobody _disturbs us tonight!" he barked, even scaring the poor maidservant.

"I apologize, my lord," his servant said, humbly bowing down. "But the Lady Morgana wishes to seek your company."

Gwen's eyes widened at the mention of her old friend. Helios, on the other hand, seemed oblivious of Gwen's change of attitude.

"Is she here now?" he asked.

"Yes, my lord."

Helios expelled a soft sigh. "It can't be helped then," he murmured. He turned to his servant once again and ordered, "Take her in and make sure to make her feel welcome. Tell her that I will be there in a few minutes."

The servant bowed down and turned around, ready to rely Helios' order to his surprise visitor.

"I apologize, my dear lady," Helios humbly said. "But this meeting is something I cannot take for granted. I – are you quite all right, Guinevere?"

Gwen abruptly stood up, her face pale and her eyes wide with terror. "I'm perfectly fine, my lord," she quickly gushed out. "I certainly think this meeting is of such import to you. I must retire."

Helios was immediately on his feet. "There's no need," he quickly said. "I am sure that Lady Morgana will not be bothered by your presence."

Gwen wryly smiled. _'Oh, if only you knew, Helios,' _she internally said. "No really, I must. My work in the pigsty had tired me so," she curtsied. "I will be seeing you, my lord."

The warlord sighed and nodded his head. "If you wish it," he said. "I do hope for your company tomorrow during breakfast, Guinevere."

She quickly nodded her head and turned around. Gwen pulled her veil lower to her face, attempting to hide any recognizable features of hers.

As she sauntered through the stony corridor, there was a breath-taking moment of passing by Morgana. Her previous mistress did not even glance at her direction, but Gwen was afraid that if she took a single breath in, Morgana's cold eyes would land on hers and recognize her maidservant.

She was only able to breathe out a sigh of relief once Morgana entered her meeting place with Helios. Gwen turned around and stared questioningly at the door.

'_What is Morgana doing here?' _she silently asked herself.

Looking around the corridor, Gwen tried to look for a place where she could listen to the conversation that was to happen between Helios and Morgana.

* * *

Merlin lightly glared at the brunette standing beside him as they strolled towards the town square, ready to welcome their new visitors together with King Arthur, his Council, and the other servants.

"How can you stand being calm?" he mumbled under his breath, frustrated with how everything turned out.

Hermione shot him an amused look. "I try my best to control my emotions, Merlin," she shot back. "Do try it sometimes. Perhaps, it would help you with your daily life."

"Hermione, I'm serious," he pointed out, petulant.

"Oh, of course you are," she said, shaking her head as she looped her arm around his own. "This new visitor… this _Princess Mithian_. I know you still wished for Arthur and Gwen to get together." A small, forlorn smile appeared on her face. "I do wish it to, you know. But if our current king wishes to marry this Princess Mithian, can't you be happy for him?"

He scowled and turned away.

"Can't you be happy for your friend?" she softly added.

Merlin frowned, bit his bottom lip, before finally sighing in defeat. "I still can't believe that Arthur is being so stubborn," he grumbled. "He rivalled a pig that refuses to take a bath."

"Right…"

"It's plain to see that he misses Guinevere," he added, choosing to ignore her amused smile and retort. "Why can't he just search for her, bring her back, and marry her once and for all? Things would have been better if he did so."

Hermione slightly shrugged. "Fate has another plan for him, then," she shot back. "We can't question Fate, Merlin."

"All right," he said, frowning deeply. "I hope this _Princess Mithian _that will arrive will be as ugly as a troll that the late King Uther had blindly married before. Let's see how King Arthur would accept what Fate shoved into his face."

They finally arrived outside the castle. All servants were lined up behind the King, who was patiently waiting in front of the castle. Lord Agravaine was standing silently beside the king, also waiting for the arrival of Princess Mithian.

Imagine Merlin's surprise when Arthur declared one supper time that he wished to marry Princess Mitihan. The said princess came from the Kingdom of Nemeth. For the past few months, Camelot had a steadily growing dispute against the Nemeth about the lands of Gedref. Currently, Gedref was owned by Camelot, but Nemeth claimed that since there were people from their kingdom who settled in this said land, they were the rightful owner of Gedref. Hence, to settle this dispute, Arthur, as the King of Camelot, decided to settle this once and for all by marrying their Princess.

Merlin had no idea who Princess Mithian was. Apparently, none of the servants he was able to talk to were able to properly describe her. Nemeth was a distant kingdom from Camelot and news from that kingdom rarely reached Camelot. In fact, Merlin first heard about it when the dispute over the lands of Gedref became an important issue in the Council.

Somehow, he feared for this impulsive engagement. He knew that Arthur was still nursing a broken heart; thus, he was probably still not at his right state of mind. He feared that Arthur would regret this decision in the end. Guinevere was still out there in Albion and if Fate dictated it as so, she would find herself once again in the arms of King Arthur.

His thoughts were then halted as the horses from Nemeth arrived. At the very front sat the Princess herself; her face was hidden behind a white veil, so he was not able to properly see her face.

"Knights of Nemeth, Camelot welcomes you and extends the hand of friendship," Arthur announced.

They all drew into a halt and one knight quickly aided the Princess. Princess Mithian then took a step forward and removed her veil, revealing a lovely face. From his position, he saw how Arthur's jaw dropped at her beauty. Merlin, on the other hand, was also not able to keep his eyes from her face.

"Hmm… a troll," he heard Hermione say. When his gaze shifted on her amused face, he slightly scowled. "And you were saying?"

"Oh, keep quiet," he retorted back, turning his gaze back to the King and the Princess.

"Princess Mithian," Arthur politely said. "You are most welcome."

She curtsied in return. "Thank you, Your Highness. I have heard much about you, and you are more handsome in person than reports suggested." She prettily smiled, prompting Merlin to deeply scowl. Even her smile was enchanting.

"Umm…" Arthur replied, dumbfounded by her straightforward compliment.

"Are we to stay here in the chill?" Princess Mithian asked.

Arthur straightened up and lightly blushed. "Forgive me," he said, taking her hand and turning around. His eyes landed on his servants and Council before loudly proclaiming, "Tomorrow, we will have a feast in honor of our worthy friends."

He then ushered Hermione down, who was to be Mithian's temporary maidservant while she stayed in Camelot. Hermione left Merlin's side and directed Mithian inside.

All the while, Merlin could not keep his eyes off the princess and still secretly hoped that Fate, no matter how much beauty it tried to shove into King Arthur's face, still had another plan for the King. And hopefully, dear God above, it involved Guinevere.

* * *

"You're back," Helios said, his eyes alit. "As a bearer of good news, I hope."

Lady Morgana smirked and showed the siege plans to Helios. Secretly, she was still amused the Agravaine was able to take hold of this map. She thought that albeit a little prideful, Agravaine was still a coward. Imagine her surprise when a shaken Agravine, but definitely proud and pleased of himself, gave her the siege plans.

She then placed on the table. Helios handed her a blank piece of parchment and placed it on top of the siege map. "_Write þás gelicnesse ond afæstne þa þæm clute þa_ **[1]**," she murmured. Her eyes momentarily turned golden while the parchments glowed. As it settled back to its original state, the parchment now bore the complete siege plans of the siege tunnels in Camelot.

"Excellent," Helios said, positively delighted.

"Now that we have this, we can now fully attack Camelot," Morgana declared. What with her success of pulling Arthur and Guinevere apart, she was more confident that this new plan of hers would be successful.

A sudden noise from beside them reached her ears and she turned around. A flurry of curly, black tresses caught her attention and her blood slightly froze. "Do you have company, Helios?" Morgana asked.

She did not wait for the warlord to answer her for she strode out of the room and into the dark corridor.

"A lady, my dear Morgana," Helios said, trying to appease her. "But you need not worry. She is harmless."

Morgana was not convinced. "Take me to her room," she ordered.

Confused, Helios heeded her ordered and directed her towards the room where he kept his lady companion. An onslaught of a familiar scent reached her nose and her dread grew. Scanning all over the room, Morgana caught sight of a dress, a _painstakingly _familiar one, and she scowled.

"And what, pray tell, was the lady's name?" she asked, trying to calm herself down.

"Guinevere, my lady, but I don't really think - "

Morgana whipped around so quickly, Helios grew dumbfounded.

"She is, without any doubt, a dangerous lady," she vaguely said. "Go prepare some horses. I have to hunt her down before she opened her blabbing mouth."

Helios was struck by the look of murder on Morgana's face. Thus, he hesitantly ordered his knights to follow Morgana's orders just so he could spare himself from her growing wrath.

* * *

"Oh, stop it now, Merlin," Hermione admonished. "Really, you're getting ridiculous."

Today, they were celebrating the feast for the arrival of Arthur's betrothed. The whole Banquet Hall was alive with merry laughter and animated talks. From her position, she could see how Sir Gwaine was, _as usual_, flirting with some of the ladies in the room. The other Knights of Camelot were cajoling around with the Knights of Nemeth. Some of Council members were talking to themselves, wearing approving looks on their faces as they gazed at their king, seated at the very front of the table, while talking animatedly with Princess Mithian.

Ever since the feast had commenced, Arthur had engaged Mithian into what Hermione could describe as a pleasant conversation. She discovered that Mithian was a pleasant and lovely lady; her brief conversations with the princess during the times when she was attending to her needs proved her to be one.

There was only one person in the whole hall that was not enjoying at all. Merlin, wearing a brooding look on his face, stoically attended to the visitors who wished to be served. His bright smile was absent on his face and he kept on darting annoyed looks toward the King and the Princess. Hermione, thinking that he was becoming ridiculous already, took it upon herself to saunter towards her boyfriend to reprimand him.

"All right, all right," he said, deflated. He softly sighed as Arthur beckoned him to serve him some soup once again. "I'll be right back."

Merlin approached his master and poured some soup into his bowl. All throughout the little ordeal, Arthur's eyes never left Mitihan's lovely face. Hermione carefully watched Merlin's actions and could not suppress a frown when he bewitched Arthur to accidentally pour some soup on his lap.

Arthur, surprised, stood up abruptly. Princess Mithian, on the other hand, briefly grabbed a table napkin within her reach and gave it to him.

"Oh dear," Mithian said.

"It's all right, my lady," Arthur quickly said, lowering himself down on his chair. "No need to worry."

The King shifted his gaze to an innocent Merlin and cleared his throat. "Merlin," he started, "I've decided to bring Princess Mithian to a picnic tomorrow and I wish that you will be there to carry our belongings."

Merlin frowned. "I'm not quite sure, sire. I have other…"

Arthur cleared his throat again, halting Merlin from finishing his sentence. He shot a quick glance at Mithian and Merlin, unable to do anything in the end, sighed in defeat.

"If you wish it, you can also bring Hermione," Arthur quickly added, hopeful.

Hermione rolled her eyes when a ridiculously fake smile appeared on Merlin's face.

"Why thank you, your highness," he said through gritted teeth. "How thoughtful of you." The manservant then turned around and returned to Hermione.

The brunette shook her head and lightly glared at Merlin. She reached for his side and gave it a small pinch, prompting him to yelp in pain.

"What did you do that for?" he demanded, now rubbing his sore body part.

Hermione sighed and directed her imploring eyes into the heavens. "You are ridiculous," was all she said to him.

* * *

"Good evening, my lady," Hermione politely said as she announced her arrival.

Princess Mithian turned away from her boudoir to smile amiably at Hermione. "Good evening to you, too," she said.

Hermione smiled back and strolled inside, collecting Mithian's laundry and placing it inside the small basket she was carrying.

Today was an exhausting day and Hermione could not wait to crawl back into her bed to sleep. Her eyes were starting to get a little bleary with tiredness and she fought hard not to succumb to sleep.

"I do not mean to intrude," Mithian suddenly said, directing Hermione's attention to her. "But are you and Merlin in a… relationship?"

Blushing in embarrassment and surprise, Hermione uncertainly nodded. "Umm… yes," she said, unable to suppress the growing smile on her face.

"Hmm…" the Princess said, turning back to her boudoir. "You two do suit each other."

Hermione sheepishly smiled and tucked a stray curl behind her ear. "T-thank you," she managed to sputter, her embarrassment growing.

Mithian smiled at Hermione's reflection and beckoned her over. Hermione followed and was given a small brush. "Please, brush my hair," Mithian requested.

The brunette gladly heeded her order and brushed her lush, black hair. In doing so, she secretly got envious; her own, bushy one was too stubborn for her own liking and having hair such as Mithian was just a dream she would never achieve.

"I used to despise the idea of marrying for convenience, you know," Mithian suddenly said after a few moments of silence. Hermione's eyes widened at the topic that they were talking about. "I dream about marrying a person that my heart will choose, but now that I've met King Arthur…" Princess Mithian's cheeks surprisingly turned into a lovely shade of red. "Perhaps, marrying him for convenience is not a bad idea after all."

Hermione froze at her declaration. Dread silently grew into her heart and she sadly continued to brush Mithian's hair once again.

Perhaps, Gwen and Arthur weren't fated for each other after all.

* * *

A huge smile stretched widely on Hermione's face as she caught sight of the little hill where she, Merlin, Arthur, and Mithian were to have their picnic for today. Although tagging along was an order from the King, she couldn't help but view this picnic as a day-off.

"Merlin, for goodness' sake!" Arthur barked, turning around to glare darkly at his manservant. Merlin, on the other hand, gladly glared back while juggling the heavy picnic baskets, blankets, and other whatnots in his hands.

Softly chuckling to herself, Hermione ran towards Merlin and unburdened him by clutching some of the blankets. He gave her a relieved smile for his thanks, which she returned with an equally sweet one of her own.

They finally arrived and would have started immediately if Arthur was not being such a dollophead.

"Place them down here," he ordered. Merlin begrudgingly followed his order and immediately placed everything down on the ground. Arthur made a show of contemplation before shaking his head. "No, I changed my mind." He pointed at a spot a few steps away from where Merlin was currently standing. "Place them there."

Merlin lightly scowled before carrying all of the heavy things once again. He dragged everything onto the spot that Arthur pointed at and placed everything on the ground.

"No, wait, I changed my - "

"Don't you think it is a fine time to start our picnic now, Arthur?" Mithian asked, cutting him off from his order. Hermione shot an amused look at the Princess, who gave her an inconspicuous wink.

"Of course, my lady," Arthur said, unfolding the picnic blanket. He placed it on the ground and ushered Mithian to sit beside him. They started to animatedly talk to each other while biting some food every once in a while.

Hermione joined Merlin, who was brooding a few feet away from the couple. A picnic blanket also lay beneath him and she grinned, knowing that even Merlin's sour mood would not dampen the happiness that she felt today.

"Princess Mithian isn't so bad," she said, lowering herself down beside him. "She is a lovely lady."

Merlin worriedly knitted his eyebrows. "That's the problem," he pointed out. "She's _flawless_."

"… deep passion for hunting," Mithian said, her lovely voice resounding in the peaceful hill.

The young sorcerer scowled from beside her while Hermione shot an amused look at an obviously surprised, yet deeply pleased Arthur. "I guess that declaration already sealed Arthur's decision," he murmured under his breath.

While Merlin continued to brood, Hermione observed the strangely adorable couple. Mithian was a pleasant talker and it was plain to see that Arthur was hanging at every word that she said. Her soft chuckles and blushing cheeks were enough to make a man fall in love with her.

Wryly, Hermione somehow became worried for her banished friend. Deep inside, though, she knew that Guinevere would always wish for Arthur's happiness, regardless whether she was part of it or not.

"Oh, look how he flirts," Merlin pointed one time, darkly scowling at Arthur's cheeky smile. Under his breath, he muttered a curse, prompting Arthur to release an ear-splitting burp.

"Merlin!" Hermione furiously whispered, aghast with his impulsive actions.

To the surprise of the three of them, Mithian also loudly burped. She innocently smiled and wiped her bottom lip, as if nothing extraordinary had happened. Arthur grinned widely and continued to talk to her, much to Merlin's frustration.

Hermione grinned in disbelief and shook her head. "All right, all right, you've done your best, warlock" she said, tilting her head to give him a fond kiss on his cheek. "Don't strain yourself anymore. I have this feeling you'd be sorely disappointed in the end."

Merlin sighed in resignation and wrapped an arm around Hermione's torso. He placed his chin on top of her head and murmured, "I think everything that I will do will be futile in the end."

The brunette chuckled and hugged him tighter. "Just be happy for Arthur," she simply said.

"Lovebirds!" Arthur suddenly called.

Hermione's cheeks colored, smiling sheepishly because the King and the Princess were now staring openly at their seemingly little moment together. She caught the brief flash of longing in Princess Mithian's eyes, before smiling gently at the couple.

"Go pack up now," the King said. "We will be leaving soon."

Merlin sighed and pulled away from Hermione's hug. He helped her up and started to pack up. Soon, they left for Camelot.

* * *

"Another hunting trip, oh joy," Merlin deadpanned as he grabbed the heavy backpack from Hermione's hand and hoisted it in his shoulders.

Seeing that the Princess voiced out her passion for hunting, Arthur thought it was fitting to bring her to one and show her how magnificent the King and his Knights were in hunting. Merlin thought this would merely be a boasting trip for Arthur just so he could receive more compliments from Princess Mithian.

"Come now," Hermione admonished, catching one of his hand into hers. "No need to frown."

The two of them strolled into the corridors. While walking, though, his name was suddenly called.

Both he and Hermione turned around were surprised to see that Princess Mithian stood right before them. She smiled, noting the sour look on Merlin's face, and said, "Not a fan of hunting, yes?"

Merlin blinked, briefly looked at the brunette beside him, before slowly nodding his head. "No, my lady, frankly I'm not," he politely said. "I prefer to leave the animals alone."

Mithian slowly nodded her head. "Not a big fan of me, too, right?" she asked, her small, gentle smile still shown on her lovely face.

His eyes widened, surprised at her frankness. Although he had already established on the very first day that they met that Princess Mithian was a straight-forward person, he was still dumbfounded by her complete honesty.

"Come on now, Merlin, I'm not blind," the Princess stated.

"I… I'm sorry if I have offended you, your highness," he humbly apologized. He slightly smiled, feeling Hermione's squeeze of hand for comfort.

Princess Mithian lightly shook her head. "I'm sure that you have… um… good reasons for doing so," she continued. "One thing that I learned during my short stay here in Camelot is that Arthur values your opinion more than anybody else is in this kingdom."

He slightly widened his eyes. "Oh," he said, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand.

"Even if he is the last person to admit it," she finished.

Merlin slightly grinned and nodded his head. "You can say that again," he murmured.

"I… I like him, Merlin. I really do," Princess Mithian softly confessed, her cheeks reddening in embarrassment. "At first I didn't but… well, he is a loveable person, isn't he?" She took a few steps forward and continued, "All I am asking is for you to give me a chance. Can you do it, Merlin?"

The manservant sighed, honestly swayed by her sweet words and genuine eyes. In the end, he finally nodded his head.

Princess Mithian's smile widened. "Thank you," she said, curtsying for politeness' sake. Her eyes briefly landed on their interlaced fingers and she smiled, before bidding them farewell and leaving them behind.

"That was nice of you, Merlin," Hermione said, tugging fondly at his arm.

The young warlock turned to her and sadly smiled.

"She is awfully sweet," was his simple answer.

* * *

The Knights had spread out, their bows, arrows, and crossbows brandished in front of them. Arthur and Mithian were both still mounting their horses, their own crossbows placed directly in front of their chests.

Merlin could not help but roll his eyes at how absorbed they all looked. Feeling utterly bored, he stared around and blocked out all the happy conversations the others were having about hunting and animals. Even Hermione looked like she was enjoying herself, exchanging some facts with Sir Leon!

The young manservant frowned and thoughtfully looked at his master and the Princess. Mithian's revelation a while ago boggled him, but he must admit that her growing feelings for Arthur seemed genuine. She was a gentle, sweet Princess, with an intelligent head on her shoulders; if she were to rule Camelot with Arthur, Merlin was sure that Camelot would prosper.

'_Still,' _a soft voice inside his head murmured, _'she's not Guinevere.' _

It was the sad truth, but he knew that sooner or later, he must accept that Gwen was not for Arthur.

His thoughts were interrupted when Arthur released a shout, his finger pointed directly at a bush a few feet away from them. A frightened deer emerged, its wide eyes staring at them in surprise. Arrows instantly flew into its direction while the deer ran away.

"Merlin, more arrows!" Arthur ordered. His manservant quickly went to his side to offer the arrows.

The group searched intently for the deer, their weapons ready in case for an attack.

Merlin spotted the deer not too far away from where it originally emerged and was about to announce it to the others when its reflection caught his eyes. His blue eyes widened in recognition, silently swearing that he had seen a frightened Guinevere.

A soft gasp from beside him startled him and when he looked at Hermione, he knew she had seen it to.

"Where did it go?" Mithian asked, her voice thick with disappointment.

Arthur dismounted from his horse and searched around, his eyebrows knitted together in deep concentration. Something on the ground caught his eyes, though, for he fell on his knees and grasped the object. He instantly blanched, recognizing the engagement ring he gave to Gwen, before looking back at the knights with a strange look on his face.

"Let us retreat back," he stiffly said, before mounting on his horse and turning around.

"Already?" the Princess asked, astonished by his decision. "Come on now, Arthur! Just because a deer slipped off from your grasp doesn't mean you have to be disheartened."

Her small smile faltered when Arthur did not at least look back to acknowledge her words.

Both Merlin and Hermione also hesitantly followed back, silently swearing to themselves that they were going to return to the forest and search for Gwen.

* * *

Merlin, followed by an equally worried Hermione, ran out of the castle and into the Darkling Woods once twilight fell in the whole Kingdom.

What they saw a while ago was a troubling sight – a part of Merlin wished that what he saw was merely an illusion but another part of him, one that sorely missed Guinevere, wished she was still actually lurking around the forest.

They were nearing the place where they had hunted a while ago. Both he and Hermione now opted to scour the vicinity. A loud shout from Hermione, one filled with horror and relief, resounded in the forest. Merlin dashed towards the direction of her voice and upon arriving, he fell down on his knees with overwhelming feelings.

Gwen was unconscious, with what he perceived as a once beautiful dress now torn and tattered. Her right ankle was profusely bleeding with an arrow shot directly at her wound. Merlin shakily pulled out the arrow and even though the maidservant was unconscious, a groan of pain still escaped from her mouth.

Merlin then placed a hand on top of Guinevere's wound. "_Ic hæle þina þrowunga_ **[2]**," he murmured. His eyes glowed in the dark night while Gwen's gaping wound disappeared.

The maidservant stirred before blearily opening her eyes. Hermione then was unable to suppress her tears as soft sobs of relief escaped from her mouth.

Gwen slowly sat up and took in her surroundings. Her eyes also gradually watered upon seeing Merlin and Hermione. The latter threw her arms around her and hugged her tight, blubbering through her tears how relieved she was to see that she was safe.

"Where's Morgana?" Gwen asked, her watering eyes warily gazing around the forest.

Merlin's eyes widened upon the mention of the High Priestess. "She was here?" he softly asked.

Gwen nodded as she pulled away from Hermione. "She enchanted me to be a deer," she answered back. Her fearful eyes worriedly looked at her friends before continuing, "She is with Helios and the Southrons. They're planning to attack Camelot."

"They… they never succeeded," Hermione softly offered, quite hesitant with her words.

Guinevere shook her head, grave. "They have help," she declared. "Agravaine stole the plans of the siege tunnels and gave it to them."

"Agravaine," Merlin snarled, his features hardening at the mention of the traitor. He turned to Hermione and said, "We must tell Arthur. We finally have evidence against his uncle."

A sudden sound from nearby reached their ears. All three of them turned towards the sound and saw three Patrolling Knights, out to have their daily routine of patrolling the whole woods.

"You must come with us," Merlin said, holding one of Gwen's hands. "They can lend you a horse."

Gwen earnestly shook her head, her eyes once again filling with tears. "No," she brokenly said. "I can't come with both of you."

"Gwen, you're hurt," Hermione worriedly said, but Gwen still stubbornly shook her head.

"I can never go back and see Arthur," she whispered in reply.

"But Arthur wants to see you," Merlin softly declared.

Gwen's eyes narrowed a little in pain, reminiscing all the happy memories she had with her one, true love. "No," she still softly said.

"Gwen, don't be - "

"_Please_."

Merlin and Hermione exchanged conflicting gazes. "But what about you?" Hermione asked, drawing Gwen into another hug. "You will not be safe here."

"I have what I deserve," she replied. Gwen then pulled away from Hermione, the sound of the hooves of the Patrolling Knights now gradually becoming loud. "No, go!"

Merlin stood up and helped Hermione onto her feet. They both gave Gwen overwhelming gazes before turning back and returning to Camelot.

* * *

"Arthur wouldn't listen to me," Merlin tiredly proclaimed as he strolled into Gaius' bedchamber. "_Again_."

He sat down beside Hermione, who worriedly placed a hand on top of his own.

"That is not surprising at all," Gaius thoughtfully said. "You are, after all, accusing his uncle."

"Gaius," Hermione said with a frown, "we have _evidence_, remember? We saw Gwen back in the forest and told us that Morgana's conniving with the Southron warlord and the King's uncle."

Merlin sighed and shook his head. "Agravaine's clever, though," he pointed out. "The siege maps were back in the vault when Arthur opened it up to prove my point." He sullenly stared at the tabletop and scowled. "He even threatened to banish me, that clotpole."

"That doesn't matter now," the Court Physician said, gravely staring at the couple. "We all have the knowledge of an attack from the High Priestess. The next troubling question is _when_?"

Both Merlin and Hermione were quietened by Gaius' question.

'_When?' _Merlin softly asked to himself. He feared for Arthur's safety and everybody who were in Camelot. A lot of trying things had already happened to this wonderful kingdom. If Morgana was to attack it once again, he was afraid things would not end up happily for their part.

"There's only one happy thing about this whole ordeal," he murmured sadly. Upon seeing Gaius and Hermione's questioning looks, he managed to quirk up a small smile. "I think Arthur wants to break off his engagement with Princess Mithian."

"What?" Hermione asked, surprised. "Why?"

"When I came to his room, Arthur was staring at a ring… _Gwen's _engagement ring," Merlin answered. "Perhaps, it got lost while Gwen ran away from Morgana, but Arthur found it." He sighed and sadly shook his head. "I think Arthur still cannot forget his true love."

* * *

The servants, the Council, Lord Agravaine, and King Arthur were again lined up on the steps in front of the town square, preparing for Princess Mithian and the Knights of Nemeth to depart back to their own kingdom.

As opposed to the jolly and welcoming atmosphere that was present during their arrival, the ambiance around the whole kingdom was tensed and cold, mostly exuded by the departing visitors.

Yesterday, King Arthur announced that he wished to break off his engagement with Princess Mithian. His declaration was met with surprise and disbelief, followed by an angry storming off by the Princess. Hermione, who had attended to the princess that night, _swore _that the princess had cried bitter and angry tears. She never really knew because Mithian's face was buried underneath her blanket.

She decided to leave the very next day, which Arthur perfectly understood. He, himself, did not have a pleasant night since the Council immediately persecuted his rash decision. But the King's mind was set, and if he wanted something, he would undoubtedly get it.

Silence settled as Princess Mithian, her face aloof and stoic, descended the steps towards her escorts.

"Princess," Arthur softly called.

Mithian stopped but refused to face him.

"I am truly sorry," the King added, deep repentance on his face. "Forgive me."

The Princess slowly turned around to face him, her face still devoid of any emotion. Somehow, Hermione felt a little sympathy for the heartbroken Princess. "The time for words is already done, sire," she coldly replied.

Arthur slightly bowed his head in guilt. "I understand," he answered. "That is why, before you leave, I hereby offer you and your descendants ownership to the disputed lands of Gedref."

Mithian's eyes slightly widened in surprise. "You are giving up your ancient claims?" she asked.

"I do not wish to wage a war," the King honestly said. "Or grieve you more than I already have."

"Such decisions shouldn't be rushed, your highness," she stiffly said.

"My scribe already drew an arrangement." King Arthur pulled out a scroll from his belt and gave it to the Princess. "If you do not have any more concerns or conditions you wish to include, then you can sign on it."

Bitterly, her eyes slightly narrowed. "And what will you do if I refuse?" she softly asked, a slight twinge of hurt heard in her voice.

Arthur took a deep breath and intently looked into her beautiful eyes. "It is the only thing that I can offer," he said. "I'm sorry." He apologized for everything, for leading her on, for making her believe that perhaps their marriage of convenience was not a bad idea after all… for making her _like _him, dear God above.

Mithian slowly lowered her gaze at the scroll and stared at it for a while. "Tell me," she then said. "Who is that trumps a princess?"

The King, dumbfounded by her words, merely stared. "I… _no one_," he said with a little strain. "And… _everyone_."

"What great family is she from?" she continued to ask.

A strange look befell on the King's face. "No one," he repeated once again. "She is… she is the daughter of a blacksmith."

"And for her, you would give up your kingship?" she added. "Your kingdom?"

"Without her," Arthur slowly said, clearly struggling for words, "they're worth nothing for me."

"Hmm…" Mithian softly said. Momentarily, she lifted her eyes and landed on her temporary maidservant. Hermione was surprised to see that her beautiful eyes sought her.

The brunette smiled, knowing that Mithian found an amiable friend from her. Mithian sadly returned her smile. Her gaze then lowered, landing at her interlaced fingers with Merlin's. Her gaze turned sadder and Hermione's sympathy for the Princess grew.

Mithian then looked back at the scroll and gently smiled. "I would give up my own kingdom to be so loved," she honestly confessed. She then rolled the scroll and gave it to one of her servants. She lifted her eyes and prettily smiled, her mood considerably lighter than before. "Farewell, Arthur."

Arthur humbly bowed down. "Farewell, Princess," he answered back.

The Princess of Nemeth mounted on her horse and together with her Knights, they departed back to their kingdom.

* * *

**[1] **_**Write þás gelicnesse ond afæstne þa þæm clute þa**_** - Incise this copy and fix it to the piece of cloth.  
****[2] **_**Ic hæle þina þrowunga**_** – I cure your sufferings.**

* * *

**A/N: End of chapter! How'd you like it? Do tell me in your reviews! **

**Sooooo… things are quite getting interesting already. I'm sure you already have a gist as to what is about to happen next *wink* *wink* **

**Again, please review! They're greatly appreciated! **

**That's it for now :D **

**With love,  
****WickedlyAwesomeMe**


	38. The Fall of Camelot

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything :D**

* * *

**A/N: Hi, here's chapter thirty-eight! Thank you to all those who followed, favorited, and reviewed the previous chapter :D They made me happy, hihi XD **

**Please review afterwards! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Eight: The Fall of Camelot**

* * *

The Feast of Beltane – Hermione's eyes widened in delight, taking in the celebration that was happening in front of her.

This particular feast was never celebrated back in the Wizarding World. Samhain or Halloween was the only thing that they had adapted from medieval rituals and cultures. Once again, the history fanatic inside her was rejoicing over the fact that she was celebrating a nonexistent feast with the people of Camelot.

Merry laughter boomed all throughout the Banquet Hall and she could not help but smile. Although her work was tiresome, she did not mind pouring more wine and changing more plates. The fact that the people were in a festive mood was infectious; nothing, she thought, could dampen her mood today.

At the very front of the Hall sat a strangely silent King Arthur. His Knights were nowhere in sight. They were probably traipsing around, flirting with fair maidens their eyes would land to. From her position, she could see a sorely disappointed Sir Percival after being blatantly rejected by a beautiful lady.

The ever-loyal Merlin stood silently beside his master. It was obvious that Arthur was not in the mood to celebrate, but for the sake of Camelot's tradition, he had no choice but to throw a feast.

The reason for his downtrodden mood was obvious. A week had already passed ever since Princess Mithian's departure and strangely, Arthur's mood had drastically changed. People would often see him silently sitting on his throne in the Throne Room, staring longing at what Hermione soon perceived as Guinevere's engagement ring.

He missed her so, and it was breaking her heart. Looking around the Banquet Hall, she could count a number of beautiful ladies parading around, showing off their flawless looks and beatific smiles. But Arthur did not notice… His heart, albeit broken from Gwen's betrayal, still sought for her simple beauty.

The brunette sighed and shook her head. _'No, I must be happy,' _she said, urging herself to grin brightly once again.

Just then, the sudden sound of the warning bells resounded in the whole hall. Hermione was surprised, the jug of wine slipped off from her grasp and landed with a loud thud on the floor. Gasps of astonishment and fear also filled the halls and people were instantly on their feet.

The doors then were open and Hermione could hear the muffled shrieks and terrified moans from outside. Her blood ran cold and dread filled her heart. Could it possibly…?

Sir Gwaine then entered, his face grave and serious. With his loud booming voice, he announced, "Camelot is under attack!"

The whole hall went abuzz. Hermione turned her frightened eyes towards Arthur's place and saw the determination and hardness that settled on his features.

She had a feeling today was going to be a long night.

* * *

"Are you all right?" Merlin breathlessly asked as he held one of Hermione's hands. The brunette tiredly sighed and nodded her head.

"I'm fine," she replied back.

Outside, the screams of terror of the people of Camelot were loudly heard. Knights, together with wounded civilians, would constantly burst into their temporary infirmary before running off to the chaos outside once again to fight off the powerful Southrons.

She could not believe that the attack that they were anticipating was finally at hand. She had spotted Morgana a while ago, together with Helios, the Southron warlord. His soldiers were quite powerful, almost rivalling the late Cenred's immortal knights. Nonetheless, their mortality was an advantage for the Knights of Camelot; although powerful, they were still able to kill them with the use of their swords and flaming arrows.

The infirmary was slowly piling up with the wounded. The Court Physician took it upon himself to take care of all the wounded and although his years of experience made him efficient, his old age was wearing him down. Hermione volunteered to help him, much to his relief.

Merlin, on the other hand, got separated from Arthur. The King was somewhere outside, battling bravely for his Kingdom. The young sorcerer felt apprehensive, knowing that Arthur was vulnerable without the aid of his magic. Being stuck in the castle made him restless; he desperately wanted to run outside and help Arthur, but the amount of the injured kept him in place.

"Go, if you must," Hermione said, trying to sound as strong as possible. Merlin, though, was still able to catch the slight tremor in her voice.

"But the wounded - "

"Arthur is your primary responsibility," Gaius added, quickly joining them. "I am sure that Hermione and I can handle the job here in the infirmary, Merlin." He offered him a gentle smile. "Arthur needs you the most right now."

With frightened eyes, Hermione threw her arms around Merlin and gave him a hard kiss on the lips. "Be back alive, or I _swear _to God, I'll resurrect you and kill you myself," she gushed out in a rush, her cheeks already reddening with passionate seriousness.

Merlin hugged her close and kissed her forehead. "I cannot make promises," he whispered softly.

Hermione desperately crumpled the back material of his clothes. "Promise or I'm going to resurrect you and kill you myself," she threatened again. "_Slowly_."

The young sorcerer chuckled and fondly stared down at her. "I promise," he said.

He then broke away from their hug and bid them a brief farewell, before running into the chaos to search for his master.

"He will be all right," Gaius said, placing a comforting hand on Hermione's trembling shoulder.

Hermione weakly smiled and turned away, already distracting herself by tending on the wound of a small child.

Perhaps it took minutes, probably hours – Hermione was too absorbed with her work, but before she knew it, the doors of the temporary infirmary were thrown open. King Arthur's angry tirade reached her ears and she turned around, breathing a huge sigh of relief upon seeing Merlin.

He seemed much more dishevelled now, but still very much alive. There a few cuts and bruises on his exposed skin, yet he looked okay. His eyes were furrowed deeply and his mouth was twisted into a dark scowl, though. He was trying his very best to drag Arthur inside the room, but the King was resisting, even embarrassingly flailing his limbs around.

"Let me go, Merlin!" the King barked. "I order you this instant!"

"You have a broken rib, sire," Merlin replied as calmly as possible. Gaius immediately came to their aid and assisted their injured king. "It will not be good for Camelot if their king is dead."

Arthur's eyes were alit with fury and what Hermione pointed out as sheer betrayal. "_Agravaine_," he hissed. Hermione's eyes softened in sympathy; it seemed like the truth was finally revealed to Arthur, it was too damn hard for the King to take in. "I cannot even begin to - " He paused, his jaw clenching tightly. Arthur then took a deep breath and warily stared at the exit.

"My people need me," he continued, craning his neck to look at Merlin. Arthur released a soft groan of pain as Gaius gingerly bandaged his broken rib.

"Hold still, Arthur," the Court Physician gently requested. "I might puncture your lungs if you fidget."

"Blast my lungs," the King murmured. "Patch me up quickly just as long as I can swing a sword, Gaius."

Merlin desperately pulled Gaius aside. "Arthur must leave," he furiously whispered. "With his current state, he will _fall_."

"He refuses," Gaius pointed out.

"Then… then we must give him a potion or something!" Merlin exclaimed, making weird gestures with his hands. "Just as long as we take him out of Camelot, Gaius." His eyes slightly crumpled, genuinely showing the worry that he had for his friend. "_Please_, Gaius."

The Court Physician sighed and pointedly looked at Merlin. "Perhaps, you can do something," he vaguely offered.

"Are you suggesting magic?" Merlin asked, barely audible in fear of being heard.

When Gaius nodded, Merlin quickly strode towards Arthur. Gaius, with a soft sigh, also returned back to the squirming King and gently placed a wrinkled hand on his injured chest. "Hold still," he said. "This might hurt a little."

Gaius placed more pressure in his hand and Arthur released an ear-splitting howl of pain. At the same time, Merlin stood behind Arthur and uttered a spell. His eyes glowed into gold before settling back to their normal, blue ones. Arthur, on the other hand, blearily blinked his eyes, his head strangely lolling at the side.

"What have you done?" Hermione asked, knitting her eyebrows in curiosity.

Before Merlin could even answer, the doors had burst open and in came Sir Percival and Sir Gwaine.

"What news do you have?" Gaius asked.

Percival gravely shook his head. "The citadel has been overrun," he answered. "We cannot hold them out much longer."

"How much long before they reach us?" the Court Physician added.

"Minutes, I think," Sir Gwaine distractedly said. His eyes landed on his King and frowned. "What's wrong with him?"

"Side-effects from a potion," Merlin quickly said. He then turned to Arthur and quickly said, "We must go now, sire!"

Arthur blinked his eyes, slightly tilting his head in confusion. "Of course," he distractedly said, much to the surprise of his knights. Arthur then struggled to stand up but swayed on his feet. Percival, now brushing off his surprise, quickly came into his aid and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"We can leave through the posting gate," Percival offered. "The last time I checked, it was Southron-free."

"I am coming with the both of you," Merlin offered.

"So am I," Hermione quickly volunteered, hastily stepping towards them.

Merlin rolled his eyes. "_No_," he firmly said.

Hermione sighed and shook her head. "Are we having this fight again, Merlin?" she asked, wryly smiling. "You always know that I end up accompanying you wherever you go."

The manservant firmly shook his head. "Except now," he retorted back.

She bristled in fury and darkly glared at him. "Oh, I'd be damned if I get separated from you!" she cried with pure anger that even the mighty Sir Percival and brave Sir Gwaine were shaken by her words.

Merlin breathed in through his nose and closed his eyes in frustration. "If you die," he said with a threatening voice, "I _swear _to God I am going to resurrect you and kill you myself."

She scowled. "You are not allowed to steal my lines, too," she said, wagging a finger.

"Umm… mates?" Sir Gwaine interjected, smiling incredulously at the two. "I think you're somehow forgetting that we are under attack?"

"He is infuriating," Hermione simply said, pointing an accusatory finger at the manservant.

"All right," Gaius tiredly said, placing a hand on both of Hermione and Merlin's shoulders. "I will stay behind and distract Morgana while you lot run off and seek for a hiding place."

Merlin turned to his mentor, dumbfounded. "What?" he asked. "You're coming with us, Gaius."

The Court Physician shook his head and gestured at the whole place. "These people need me more than you do, my dear boy," he said.

Gwaine stepped forward and patted Merlin's back. "Don't worry, mate," he said. "I'm going to stay here and help Gaius distract Morgana."

"Now, off you go before the Southrons invade this place," Gaius said, waving his hand. He stared at them, his hope for salvation growing slowly in his tired, weary heart. "And may all the luck that you need be bestowed upon you."

Merlin gave Gaius a conflicting glance before, he, Hermione, Sir Percival, and a confused Arthur ran off the posting gate. Like what Percival had stated a while ago, it was vacant. Without any glance back, they ran through the gate, through the utter chaos brought upon by the Southrons and Morgana, and into the Darkling Woods.

"Can you walk, sire?" Sir Percival asked, curiously peering at the strange sovereign.

"Oh yes," Arthur distractedly said. "Just point at the right direction and I can manage."

"Shh!" Merlin exclaimed, hearing some nearby movement from a bush.

Sir Percival noiselessly pulled out his sword and walked in front of Arthur to shield him. He lifted his sword, readying for an attack, when a familiar face emerged. It was fortunate that Percival's sword clanged against Elyan's; else, he would have been a bleeding mess on the ground right now.

"Elyan!" Percival asked, gladly patting his friend's back. "Is the way out Camelot clear?"

"As far as I can tell," Elyan said, turning back around. "Come follow me. We must cross the border and find a sanctuary anywhere we can."

"Ealdor," Merlin quickly said. "It is near the White Mountains." His eyes widened as his head whipped around. "Wait! Listen!"

Hooves of horses reached their ears and Hermione blanched. It didn't surprise her that they were soon followed. After all, Arthur was still alive; they would not rest until they kill off the king.

Behind them was a small group of enemies, headed by a smug Agravaine and a smirking Morgana. It was a relief that Arthur was enchanted right now; things would have been a lot messier if he were in his right state of mind.

"Run!" Merlin ordered as Morgana lifted her hand and blasted a spell. It was too late already for they all fell on the ground.

Hermione, having hit a nearby tree, shakily stood up on her feet and half-limped and half-ran towards a fallen Merlin. She helped him up and was able to see the relief on his face upon seeing that she was well.

"Where's Arthur?" he then asked, looking around. He was sprawled nearby, dazed and confused, together with a groaning Elyan. "Percival?"

"We have to go!" Elyan said, urging them forward. "There's no time to waste."

They ran with all their might until they reached a rock trench. Sir Elyan halted and turned around, immediately handing Merlin a sword. "Go!" he exclaimed once again. "I'll distract them while you both flee."

"But what about you?" Hermione worriedly asked.

"I'll manage!" he said, waving both of his hands. The hooves grew louder and he grew more alarmed. "Just go and save us all!"

Both Hermione and Merlin grabbed onto both of Arthur's arms and dragged him away. The sound of fighting soon reached her ears and tearfully, Hermione looked back and regretted it in the end. It seemed like Sir Elyan was losing and she desperately wanted to turn back around and help him.

"He will be fine," Merlin murmured, catching the distress on her face.

Her eyes connected with his and she took a deep breath. "Of course," she breathed out, trying to reassure herself. For now, they must hide Arthur to save them all.

* * *

Hermione blearily rubbed her itching eye and looked around. They had ceased running now, seeing that they were too far away from Camelot. Somehow, she thought that they were safe already. The roads that they passed were mostly vacant, but so far, they had not come across a Southron or other enemies.

"Don't you think Arthur needs a disguise?" Merlin asked, jutting a thumb towards the simpleton. Upon hearing his name, Arthur blinked his wide eyes and slightly smiled.

The brunette chuckled and fondly patted Arthur's back. The king's smile widened as he stared back at her. Hermione thought the king was strangely endearing while under Merlin's spell. Although it reduced him into a simpleton, he was startlingly more polite and tolerable.

"His knight clothes are too obvious," she said, nodding her head. She searched around and saw a house, with some of the clothes hanging on a clothesline. "Perhaps we can… err… borrow?"

Merlin nodded and grabbed Arthur's arm. He directed the king to choose some clothes that would fit him.

While Arthur was busy changing, Hermione sat down beside Merlin and rested her head on his shoulder. Their little flight from Camelot had exhausted her so and all she wanted was to take some rest.

"Should we take a break after Arthur changed his clothes?" Merlin softly asked, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

Hermione shook her head and buried her face against his neck. "We must get as far away from Camelot as possible," she tiredly murmured. "Arthur is our primary priority."

As if on cue, the king emerged from the wall and raised up his arms. Merlin choked back a chuckle as they stared at the sight in front of them. Arthur was wearing a peasant's garb which was far too small for his own body. His shirt was hanging, showing his stomach whenever he raised his arms, and his trousers fell right above his ankles.

"How do I look?" the simpleton cheerily asked, even twirling around for an effect.

"Marvelous," Merlin replied back, his tone slightly strangled due to his strong desire to laugh.

Hermione couldn't help but flash a grin of her own. She stood up from the small rock they were sitting and grinned brightly at Arthur. "You look adorable," she cooed, fondly patting his right cheek. Arthur seemed pleased for he lightly flushed and placed a hand against the cheek where Hermione patted.

"Let me hold on to this for now," Merlin then said, grabbing the small pouch of Arthur's gold.

"But, that is mine," Arthur retorted back.

"They will be safer with me for now, sire," the manservant said. "You must not complain for you are entirely my responsibility now."

The king blinked before nodding his head like an imbecile. "You're right," he said. "You're perfectly right. I'm sorry for questioning you, Merlin. I hope you forgive me."

Merlin's eyes slightly widened as he shared a look with Hermione. The brunette softly chuckled to herself, prompting Merlin to grin in disbelief.

"Whatever you say, Arthur," he said. He then pocketed the gold before turning back to the two of them. "We must get going now. Ealdor awaits our arrival."

* * *

Gaius was jerked awake as their cell door was noisily opened. An exhausted and battered Elyan was pushed aside, who fell on his knees and almost swayed on the spot. Gwaine quickly came to his aid and supported him.

The Court Physician darkly glared as the guarding Southrons sneered at their direction and left.

After Merlin and the others were able to flee from Camelot, an enraged Morgana ordered for Gaius and Gwaine to be thrown into the prison. The knight tried very hard to fight them off and was able to do so for a while. But then, they were outnumbered and in the end, they were thrown into the dungeons.

Elyan soon followed after a few hours. He was bloodied and injured, barely unconscious, but he announced with a gleeful smile on his face that Merlin, Arthur, and Hermione were able to leave Camelot, unscathed.

Morgana then visited them just a few hours ago and dragged Elyan out. Gaius worried greatly over his welfare; although he knew that Elyan was fiercely loyal to their king, he knew that Morgana would still be able to find a way to break him and force him to tell the truth. Just staring at a disappointed and exhausted knight already spoke volumes of his suspicions.

"Gently lay him down on the bed, Gwaine," he ordered. Gwaine nodded his head and assisted Elyan. As soon as he was lying down on the bed, Gaius walked closer to his direction and started to inspect his wounds.

"What happened to him?" Sir Gwaine asked, peering worriedly at his friend.

"A Nathair," the Court Physician gravely diagnosed. He turned to Gwaine and sighed. "They are harmless most of the time, but with a little persuasion, they can torture victims to the limit of human endurance. I believe Morgana had used this deadly beast to force Elyan to tell the truth."

"I-I tried my best to keep quiet," Elyan gasped out, frustrated tears already gathering at the corner of his eyes. "But" – he gasped in pain and tightly closed his eyes – "i-it was just t-too painful, Gaius."

He shivered before staring strangely into space, his features instantly becoming catatonic. Gwaine worriedly looked at Gaius, who shook his head and sighed.

"He needs some rest," he said, absentmindedly wiping away the stray tears that escaped from Elyan's eyes. "We just hope that wherever they are, they will be safe from Morgana."

* * *

"I… I will leave now, my lady," Agravaine said, hesitantly bowing down in farewell.

Morgana did not even glance at his direction. "Good," she snippily said. "Make sure to bring some glad tidings, Agravaine. Else, find a hiding place, too."

Agravaine straightened up and nervously cleared his throat. After discovering from the blasted knight that Arthur was to travel towards Ealdor, he immediately volunteered himself to lead the search party. It somehow disheartened him that Morgana was strongly against it at first, but after some assuring words from Helios and furious nods from Agravaine, the task was finally bestowed upon him.

Hence, he was here now, bidding farewell to the lady he dearly loved the most, which would probably be his very last.

"I… Morgana," he said. He patiently waited until her eerily beautiful eyes landed on his form. Once they were connected with his, he took a deep breath and said, "Always remember that I am always, _always _your one and true ally. I will forever devote myself to you no matter what happens henceforth."

Morgana's expression never changed but he swore there was a brief smile of amusement on her face. "I know," she then answered. "And I am grateful to you, Lord Agravaine. That is why I'm entrusting this mission to you."

Agravaine once again bowed down and turned around to look for Arthur. Secretly, he confessed that the only driving force that prompted him to do this was to please Morgana.

Once he was gone, Helios strode into the room, an amused smile on his face. "I see you've got yourself an admirer, Morgana," he said, unfazed by her cold stare.

"Agravaine is nothing," she ruthlessly replied back. "I can easily dispose of him if I wish to."

Helios smirked. "Whatever you say, my lady," he answered.

* * *

"Stop," Merlin said, furrowing his brows while raising a hand. He could hear some noise, _voices_, and he cautiously stared around.

Something cold was suddenly pressed at the back of his neck and judging from Hermione's terrified look, that 'something' was absolutely _deadly_.

"Hello," a soft, feminine voice whispered against his ear. Slowly, Merlin turned around and stared a beautiful woman. Her long, blond locks were braided to keep away from her face. She was wearing a strange style of clothing, something comfortable and unconventional, but still suited her perfectly.

She smiled and grabbed both of his hands into her free hand. With her knife-clutched hand, she directed the three of them towards what looked like a band of travellers. She stopped and lightly pushed Merlin forward, prompting a man sharpening his knife to look up and stare at the strangers.

"I saw them lurking in the woods," the pretty lady said.

The man, older than the four of them but still dashing and fit, lifted an eyebrow and stopped his current activity. Merlin's eyes slightly widened when he pointed the sharp edge of his knife into his direction. "Seen anything interesting?" he asked, smiling disarmingly.

"No," Merlin cautiously said, shaking his head.

The man straightened up and looked at the three of them for a while. And then, to their utmost horror, he threw his knife. It was fortunate enough that all of their reflexes were fast. The knife flew overhead until it got stuck against a tree a few feet behind them.

"Getting cheeky now, eh boy?" he asked, now sneering at them. "You watch where you stick those noses of yours, all right?"

Before he could retort back, Hermione _horrifyingly _took a step forward, a calm look plastered on her face. "Please, sir, we mean no harm," she said, now approaching Merlin. To his surprise, she hooked her arm around his and determinedly looked back at the dangerous man. "My husband and I merely want to go to Ealdor to bring this simpleton brother of his back home."

Merlin was too dumbfounded to reply. Arthur, on the other hand, eagerly nodded his head upon being addressed.

The man and the beautiful woman shared a look. "Your family matters do not concern us," he then said, pulling out a startlingly sharp sword from his belt. Merlin took a stiff step backward, his eyes intently trained at the object. "I will give you exactly ten counts to leave before I - "

"We can pay you with gold!" Merlin hastily gushed out, halting the man from finishing his sentence.

To their utter relief, he lowered his sword and brightly grinned. "Well, why didn't you say before?" he asked, amiable swinging an arm around Merlin as if just a while ago, he did not threaten to kill him. He looked at the woman and smiled. "Isolde, warn our companions that we have new company as of today."

The woman, Isolde, smiled prettily. "Of course, Tristan," she said, before turning away and heeding his order.

"Now," the man, Tristan, announced, turning to the three. "Welcome to our group."

* * *

The band of travellers had finally stopped, opting to make a camp in the deep part of the forest for the day. Merlin welcomed the rest; after all the chaos that had happened back in Camelot, he was _truly _drained.

His eyes landed on the brunette. His cheeks gradually grew red, gingerly approaching her as she helped the others unload some of their belongings. He was still in disbelief that she smoothly lied that they were married. _'Married, for goodness' sake,' _Merlin muttered inside his mind. He might have, well, _certain _fantasies regarding her as his wife but to be introduced by the brunette himself as her husband? Well, Merlin could not shake off this pleasant chill that ran down his spine.

"Husband?" he then voiced out as he sidled beside the brunette and helped her unload a heavy trunk.

Hermione turned to him and shushed him, even making a show of standing on her tiptoes to kiss him squarely on the lips. He knew he should get used to it, but her random bouts of affections still made him flustered sometimes. "Hush now," she whispered, grinning prettily up at him. "Tristan and Isolde are watching."

He turned around and confirmed her statement. The two of them, which he soon discovered were a couple and the leaders of the band, had their gaze intently glued on the couple. He strangely smiled back and turned to Hermione, who by now could not help but to softly chuckle.

"We must not blow our cover now, yes?" she said, fondly patting his cheek.

Merlin grinned and vigorously nodded his head. Due to his giddiness, he was not able to see a rock. He unfortunately slipped backwards, much to Hermione's surprise, but then, the simpleton Arthur was kind enough to push him back upward.

He craned his neck and smiled in disbelief at the toothy grin the King of Camelot flashed him. "Thank you," he said.

Arthur's smile widened. "You are most welcome, Merlin," he said.

Both Merlin and Hermione, with Arthur sometimes helping, returned back to their task. Along the way, though, Hermione paused and scrunched up her nose. Merlin looked at her strangely as she started sniffing the air, before turning to the young sorcerer and asked, "Can you smell that?"

He was about to shake his head but then, he caught a familiar, _expensive _scent. He dug deeper into the wagon and was able to pinpoint the source of the rich smell. Bottles of expensive frankincense were stacked neatly inside wooden boxes.

A hand suddenly grabbed onto his shoulder and forced him to turn back around. Isolde gave him a warning look, squeezing his shoulder tightly to relay her message more clearly.

"You're smugglers!" he accused. Tristan by then had calmly stridden beside Isolde and stared back at Merlin's accusatory stare. "You very well know that smugglers are punished to be killed once caught!"

To his surprise, Tristan released a boisterous laugh. "We've evaded the law for years now, boy," he said, gesturing to themselves. "And we are very much alive." He turned to Isolde and held her hand. "And under the noses of those Knights of Bravado and the King, which, by the way, is a _half-wit_."

Beside him, he could see that Hermione was suppressing a laugh. Merlin rolled his eyes, watching as Arthur the _King _of Camelot, was now stupidly knocking his knuckles against a wooden bark.

He then turned to Tristan and exhaustedly said, "You have no idea."

* * *

It was night and the other band of smugglers had already retired to bed. He, Hermione, and Arthur were huddled together close to the bonfire as they ate their dinner.

Merlin glanced at Arthur's bowl and noticed that it was already empty. "More soup?" he asked, gesturing at the pot of soup.

Arthur's eyes brightened and nodded. "Yes, please," he said.

The young sorcerer grabbed Arthur's bowl and scooped more soup into it. Once it was almost full, he gave it back to the king.

"Thank you," Arthur politely said.

Merlin shot an amused look at his master. "A please and a thank you at the same time?" he asked, shaking his head. "I'm surprised."

The simpleton king knitted his eyebrows and thoughtfully looked at his manservant. "You are?" he asked, confused.

Merlin nodded his head. "Let's just say your manners are not your strong point," he said. He stifled a laugh when Hermione playfully hit his arm to shut him up. He gave her an amused glance, but the brunette merely silently shook her head.

"Really?" Arthur asked, seemingly saddened by Merlin's declaration. "In what way?"

"Hmm," the manservant started. "Rude. Thoughtless. Insensitive. And that's when you're in a good mood!"

"Sorry to hear that."

Merlin made a huge show of softly sighing. "I don't think you realize how hard I work for you," he continued. "I know you are the king but it would be nice if you, well, do some small things for yourself as a… gesture. A mark of respect."

Arthur's face hardened, determinedly nodding his head. "I will try my best to work harder in the future," he said.

The young sorcerer raised an eyebrow and gestured at their empty bowls. "Why not start now?" he asked. "The pot needs to be thoroughly rinsed, too."

"I understand," Arthur said, carefully stacking the bowls into his hands.

"And after you're done, the horses need a rubdown, too," he hopefully added.

The king nodded and stood up. "All right," he said. He then strode towards the bush to do his tasks. While doing so, he tripped on something and fell flat on the ground.

"You all right?" Merlin called.

"Yeah!" Arthur called back, now getting back on his feet.

As soon as the king was out of earshot, Hermione rounded at Merlin and shook her head. "You are enjoying, aren't you?" she asked, disbelieving of his actions.

"Hey, I work _too _hard for him," he shot back.

The brunette rolled her eyes, although she was unable to suppress her growing smile. "I'm amazed how you kept your sense of humor intact when all else is falling back in Camelot," she said. Releasing a soft sigh, she leaned to him and gave him a kiss on his lips. "I'm going to retire for the day now. Goodnight, husband."

Merlin grinned and waved his hand. "Goodnight, wife," he shot back.

Hermione smiled and stood up, leaving him alone.

As soon as she was gone, Merlin finally decided to stand up and help Arthur. After all, he was still a _manservant_.

* * *

A sudden shot of pain jerked Merlin awake. Scowling, he rubbed his painful body part and groggily glared at the offender. In front of him stood a fuming Arthur, his arms wrapped tightly across his chest. The sight was actually quite funny because the manservant could see Arthur's belly button peeking.

"Explain," Arthur growled, his eyebrows knitting in fury while wildly gesturing his hands around.

Merlin slowly stood up from the ground and sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. "Err… where should I begin?" he softly murmured to himself, desperately looking around the camp to seek help. To his utter relief, a knowing Hermione was now quickly striding towards their direction.

"All right, all right," Hermione said, raising both of her hands up in defense. "There's no need to panic."

The confused and enraged king turned to her and impatiently waited for her explanation. "You were badly injured from the attack in Camelot," she calmly explained. "You passed out and Merlin and I had to get you out of there as fast as possible."

Arthur deeply contemplated her explanation before his wary gaze swept all throughout the camp. "Where are we now?" he asked.

"We're heading to Ealdor," Merlin said. "We both thought it is probably the safest haven from Morgana and the Southrons."

"And who are these people?" he asked, gesturing at their companions.

Merlin shared a brief look with Hermione before returning his gaze back at Arthur. "Smugglers," he said without skipping a beat.

Arthur's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. "WHAT?!" he loudly exclaimed. "S-smugglers?"

"Shh!" Merlin furiously said. He gave a small wave and a fake smile at those who looked at their direction. After making sure that no pair of eyes was glued on their form, he turned back to Arthur. "They're helping us," he explained.

The king shakily took a deep breath and warily gazed at the couple. "All right," he hastily said. "Okay, let us assume that you both know what you are doing. But, for heaven's sake, it doesn't explain why I have to look like a village idiot!"

"It's part of your disguise," Hermione hastily said. "You know, so that people would not be able to easily… _recognize_ you."

"I'm sorry," Arthur said, scowling and shaking his head. "I do not want to go around looking like… like… _this_."

"No!" Merlin exclaimed. "You have to keep in, well, character."

Flabbergasted, Arthur opened his mouth, about to retort something back, but Tristan suddenly came and looked at the trio. "You," he said, nodding his head towards Merlin. "We will be leaving in a few minutes." He shot a quick look at Arthur. "Explain it to your simpleton of a brother, will you?"

Arthur's eyes widened and he questioningly looked at Merlin. At loss of what to do, the manservant was only able to flash a sheepish smile.

"Simpleton!" Tristan then called.

"He's talking to you," Hermione softly whispered to their king

Arthur scowled. "I would _never _answer to that name," he petulantly said.

Merlin glued a fake smile on his face. "In character, remember?" he whispered back.

Tristan strode towards them once again, Arthur's sword clutched tightly in his hand. He then gave it to Arthur and Merlin was not able to miss the soft sigh of relief that escaped from the king's mouth. "Fine piece of sword you have," he said.

"Thank you, sir," Arthur said, a strange pirate accent accompanying his words. Merlin bit his bottom lip and he knew that Hermione was trying her best to stifle a smile.

"The last time I came upon a sword like this was from the Kingdom of Camelot," he said, inspecting the sword with interest. "How were you able to come upon it?"

"I won it in a card game," Merlin hastily said. "I gave it to him and he hasn't let go of it ever since. Makes him safe, I assume."

Tristan nodded his head. Calmly, he pulled out his sword and pressed the sharp end against Hermione's neck. The brunette softly gasped in horror and Merlin jolted forward, as if to shield her. "I hope what you said was true for your wife's sake," he threateningly said, before smiling and pulling back his sword. Hermione released a breath she did not realize she was holding while Arthur confusedly muttered the word 'wife' under his breath.

"I'd hate to know that a Knight of Camelot is travelling with me," he said. "Those arrogant bastards."

Arthur's smile turned strained and Merlin felt him silently bristle with anger.

Isolde then strode towards them and smiled at the trio. "Everything is ready now, love," she said, prettily smiling at Tristan.

"Better pack things up now," Tristan said, turning to the three of them.

"Yeah, simpleton, pack your things up!" Merlin exclaimed. Hermione released a soft chuckle before quickly pressing a hand against her mouth to stifle the sound. Even Arthur forced soft chuckles from his mouth.

His smile quickly fell, though, as Tristan and Isolde strode away from them. "Call me that again and I _swear_, Merlin…" Arthur said, darkly glaring at his manservant.

Merlin sheepishly smiled and was about to apologize when a cry of pain from one of their companions reached their ears. He quickly looked at the fallen man, with a sharp arrow pierced straight into his heart. Loud hooves then followed and he whipped around, already spying the Southrons led by Agravaine.

Chaos erupted and the sound of brandished swords filled the whole forest. Tristan was exclaiming orders while keeping Isolde close, a sword also clutched tightly in her hands.

Arthur dropped his pretenses and led both Hermione and Merlin behind a huge wagon. Tristan and Isolde soon followed, bewildered looks on their faces.

"Head for the trees!" Arthur ordered. "We'll cover you."

Tristan and Isolde exchanged confused looks, enraging the king.

"Do you want to live or not?!"

Tristan was about to question him, but Isolde grabbed his arm and followed Arthur.

"Now what?" Merlin asked, peeking.

Arthur determinedly stood up and brandished his own sword. "Now, it's our turn."

He, followed by Merlin and Hermione, emerged from their hiding place. Arthur furiously slashed his sword and was able to take down two Southrons. Merlin secretly used his magic to incapacitate the others while Hermione grabbed one of the fallen swords on the ground and started to fight back.

Quickly, the three of them ran off towards the hidden tree where Tristan and Isolde were hiding.

"They're not after are cargoes," Tristan exclaimed in exasperation. "Why _aren't _they after our cargoes?" He rounded towards the three and glared darkly at them. "In fact, they were actually after you! Who the hell are you?"

Arthur sighed while Merlin held his breath; their secret was out. "I am Arthur Pendragon," the king said.

Tristan darkly scowled. "The king of Camelot!" he furiously exclaimed. "I lost everything for a _damned _king!"

"And those words came from a smuggler," Arthur snarled back.

"The primary reason why I became a smuggler is because of your unjust taxes!" Tristan shot back.

Arthur clenched his hands into tight fists and glared. "Those _unjust _taxes you say protect my people!" he exclaimed.

Merlin sighed and stood in between the fighting duo. "Um… guys," he said, pointing his thumb behind him. More Southrons were running towards them, snapping both Arthur and Tristan from their angry fight.

Arthur shot forward and started slashing his sword, while Tristan ran around and started to fight the others.

Merlin hid behind a tree and outstretched his arm, blasting one spell after another. He was thankful that none of them had missed their target. He was about to direct another spell to another Southron when Hermione's familiar scream reached his ears.

He quickly whipped around and saw his girlfriend on the ground, nursing a bleeding arm. Merlin immediately saw red and directed his eyes at the Southron who attacked her. The enemy tripped and fell into the still-blazing bonfire, immediately burning his skin.

Merlin ignored the agonized screams of the Southron and instead went towards Hermione. He worriedly fell on his knees and grabbed her arm. "That blasted - "

"Shh… I'm okay," she said, giving him a pained smile. "Thank you, Merlin."

Another gasp of pain, this time released by Isolde, resounded in the whole forest. Merlin helped Hermione up as they ran towards the injured woman. Beside her was Arthur, his sword pierced straight at the back of the Southron that had hurt Isolde. Her wound was much bigger than Hermione's and Merlin knew that she must immediately be attended to.

Tristan was cradling her to his chest, constantly muttering soft words that seemed to still make her smile despite her pain.

"We need to keep moving," Arthur said. "More will be coming soon."

"Then go," the leader of the smugglers said without skipping a beat.

Merlin took a step forward. "Come with us to Ealdor," he said. "You will be safer there."

"We'd rather travel unaccompanied, thank you very much," Tristan bitterly spat back.

Arthur sighed and rolled his eyes, petulantly looking away from the couple.

"He saved my life, Tristian," Isolde weakly said, placing a hand against his cheek. She then turned to Arthur and genuinely smiled. "Thank you."

The king bowed down his head to acknowledge her gratitude.

"None of this would have happened if it wasn't for him!" Tristan bit back.

"Hush, now," Isolde said, exhaustedly squeezing his arm.

"She is badly injured," Arthur said, gravely staring down at the couple. "She needs rest and shelter."

Tristan pondered contemplatively at Isolde's wound, before finally, he expelled a soft sigh. "All right," he bitterly said. "But understand this, Arthur Pendragon, I am doing this for her and _only _her. You and your kind only bring misery to this kingdom."

Arthur gravely bowed his head down, silently concurring with Tristan's words.

* * *

**A/N: End of chapter! How'd you like it? Tell me in your reviews :D **

**So yeah, things are getting pretty interesting. I know I've been sticking too much to the canon series, but trust me, they are necessary. Truth be told, three more chapters to go and it marks the end of the canon series. After that would be a chapter based solely on my imagination (and some researches, of course). **

**Next chapter is probably what most of you have been waiting for *wink* *wink*. Do wait for my update next Monday! **

**Once again, review! **

**With love,  
****WickedlyAwesomeMe**


	39. Hermione's Revelation

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything :D**

* * *

**A/N: Here's chapter thirty-nine! Thank you to all those who followed, favorited, and reviewed the previous chapter. **

**This is probably the chapter you've all been waiting for, but then again, there is a **_**twist**_**, so don't expect too much *wink* *wink* **

**Please review afterwards! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Nine: Hermione's Revelation**

* * *

He greatly resisted, but the two, burly Southrons were too strong for him to handle. Despite Sir Gwaine's constant pleas to keep fighting, damning the exhaustion he felt, Morgana still ordered for him to be thrown back to his prison cell.

"Let me fight!" he cried, his hands tightly clenching the bars of their prison cell. "Let me fight, _please_!"

Oh, how he hated to grovel in front of the High Priestess of the Old Religion. But then, he knew he had no choice. He had to sooner or later swallow his pride if he wanted Gaius to survive.

The said Court Physician was now weakly lying down on a makeshift bed made of hay. His breathing was shallow, his face was pale, and his lips were almost blue. Beads of cold sweat formed on his forehead, drenching a part of his gray hair and furry eyebrows. Coughs sometimes racked his whole body and Gwaine and Elyan couldn't help but flinch at the horrible sound emitted by Gaius.

It was obvious he was weakened form starvation, dehydration, and exhaustion. He had pointed it out to Morgana one time and she, with an evil smirk on her face, told him that the only way he could win some food was for him to _fight_. And fight he did and for a while, he bested almost all the Southrons that was shoved into his path. But then again, he had already reached his limit; his fighting grew rusty and the size of the bread that was given to them was decreasing.

Now, Morgana sneered at his beseeching eyes and threw a small piece of burnt breed. Gwaine was enraged by the sight for he growled and almost lunged at Morgana, regardless of her being a woman or not. _'She is a heartless __**being**__,' _he constantly told himself at times when he had this urge to bash her pretty face against the wall.

Morgana, furious by his sudden attack, shot a spell towards his direction. Elyan immediately stood up and pushed Gwaine aside. It was fortunate his reflexes were fast; else, Gwaine would probably be a pile of burnt rumble on the floor.

"Be contented with what you have, Sir Gwaine," Morgana said, once again wearing her mask of indifference. She shot a brief look at the wheezing Gaius before turning around, followed by her minions.

Once she was gone, Gwaine fell down on his knees, grabbed the small piece of bread, and forced some into Gaius' mouth. He had long been reduced to a shaking mess and he refused to take in the food.

"Come on now, Gaius," Gwaine soothed while Elyan ran his fingers through Gaius' clammy head.

The Court Physician then fell into a fitful sleep. Gwaine and Elyan sat beside each other, their eyes constantly running all over Gaius' form.

They never voiced it aloud to each other, but both had a fear that Gaius was already at the brink of his death.

* * *

Hermione softly hissed, flinching in pain as Merlin not-so-tightly tied the small cloth around her wound. Merlin deeply frowned and quickly apologized, his fingers now trying to sooth the blood-stained cloth.

They had finally arrived in Ealdor and Hunith greeted all of them warmly. Although her face was clouded with extreme worry upon seeing their dishevelled and injured forms, she was kind enough to immediately provide shelter and food.

Isolde was already treated in their neighbouring house. Matthew, the owner of the said house, had slight knowledge about medicine. Thus, he volunteered to try to treat Isolde's wound. Although she still had not fully recovered, she was already stable. Of course, Tristan was constantly beside her.

Arthur's wounds were also treated by Hunith. His still-recovering ribs had pained him so, thus, Hunith changed the bandage for him and urged him to rest. Now, Arthur was slumbering in another neighbour's house.

Hermione lay on what used to be Merlin's bed. Her wound, although smaller as compared to Isolde, was still big enough to get an infection. Merlin had fussed over it for hours now, mumbling angry, incoherent words under his breath as he tried to dress her wound.

She could see he was exhausted, and she kept on persuading for him to rest. Night had already fallen and he still had not retired to bed. For propriety's sake, Merlin was to sleep in the neighbour's house to look after his master, while his mother would take care of Hermione. The manservant was actually reluctant to leave her, but she insisted, knowing that he needed to rest as much as they all did.

"I will not die by merely having a wound on my arm, you know," she softly told him as he leaned back, contemplatively looking at her wound.

His weary, blue eyes connected with hers, his frown deepening. Hermione slightly smiled, the simple gesture already draining her. The pain was quite _unbearable_, but it was nothing compared to the Cruciatus Curse. Nonetheless, she could not help but slightly flinch whenever she moved her arm.

"If people will not get suspicious," he petulantly grumbled, "I would have cured that wound for you already." He slightly leaned closer and gently brushed his lips against her wound, prompting her to slightly blush at the sweet gesture.

The brunette chuckled and drew him into a hug. She softly patted his back, secretly moved by his words and actions.

Merlin tightly wrapped his arms around her waist, but was careful enough not to touch her arm. She could feel him frowning against her cheek, making her grin more.

"I'll be fine, warlock," she murmured, absent-mindedly kissing the side of his jaw. "I do have a good physician."

That made him smile, much to her relief.

The doors suddenly opened and in came Hunith. Embarrassed, the couple pulled away from each others' arms and tried their very best to look nonchalant, as if they weren't touching each other even before Hunith arrived.

Merlin's mother, on the other hand, fondly chuckled and approached the two. "Do not let me be your hindrance to show affections toward each other," she declared. Merlin darkly blushed and Hermione coughed behind her hand, covering up a soft laugh.

The young warlock then cleared his throat and pointedly looked at his mother. "How's Isolde?" he then asked, changing the subject.

Hunith stared at him in amusement at first, before deciding not to further tease the two. They were both too tired and she thought it would be best not to tire them more. "She is all right now," she said. "Her fever had gone down and she is peacefully sleeping." A soft smile appeared on her face, remembering what she had witnessed in Matthew's house. "I believe Tristan had taken care of her quite well."

"And Arthur?" Merlin softly asked.

"He is finally reunited with his lost love, my son," she said. "I think that is the greatest remedy."

The manservant gently smiled and sauntered towards their window. Across from their house, he could see an injured Arthur and a crying Guinevere, locked in an embrace only lovers were able to do.

After escaping from Morgana's clutches, Gwen found herself in Ealdor. It was Hunith who took her in and cared for her while Gwen nursed her broken heart. To see that she and Arthur were finally reunited brought a smile on his face.

"You should both rest now," Hunith then said, taking in a motherly tone. "Especially you, Hermione. Your wound had probably drained all of your energy."

To prove her point, the brunette released a soft, gentle yawn.

"I'll… quickly check up on Isolde," Hunith said, briefly excusing herself so that she could leave the couple behind. Both Hermione and Merlin had figured this out and by the time Merlin's mother was outside, they exchanged amused smiles.

"My mother… sometimes she's - " Merlin shook his head and left his sentence hanging. Hermione softly chuckled while the young warlock went back to her side.

"Sleep well," Hermione whispered, tilting her head to give him a brief kiss on the lips. He grinned, flushing red, and vigorously nodded his head.

"So do you," he answered back. He then waved his hand in farewell and turned around, already looking forward for the coveted sleep.

* * *

Arthur opened his eyes and groggily looked around. The chair which Guinevere had occupied last night was currently vacant. Frowning, he sleepily stood up from the bed and wore his chainmail. He then strode out of the house and into the still-peaceful streets.

Yesterday had been quite eventful for him. He never remembered leaving Camelot, but when Hermione and Merlin told him he got unconscious, he deeply scowled to himself. He knew that if he were awake, injured or not, he would still refuse to leave Camelot behind. But then, there was no point wallowing to himself now; all he needed to do was to gather his strength, return back to Camelot, and reclaim it from Morgana and the Southrons.

They were travelling with smugglers. _Smugglers_, for goodness' sake. They had been a constant pain-in-his-arse and to know that he was travelling with a notorious band of one, King Arthur was infuriated. He had been passing laws ever since his reign to control the startling amount of smugglers that were now running rampant all throughout his kingdom.

It surprised him, though, of Tristan's animosity towards him. Arthur had always thought his taxes were good; that people understood its true purpose. After all, nobody complained about the amount of taxes that he asked from them. His father used to demand a higher one, but Arthur, taking in consideration the livelihood of his people, decreased its amount. He never realized that despite the generous amount, there were people like Tristan who chose to smuggle for a living.

'_I never realized…' _he internally told himself, frowning darkly at the uneven pavement.

And then, there was Guinevere. He thought that last night he was merely dreaming – that his Gwen-deprived mind had conjured the image of his lost love to appease him. But then, she was there, crying, laughing, hugging, and kissing him and Arthur could not suppress the overwhelming emotions in his heart. He missed her oh so much and his actions could be forgivable.

But then, he remembered why they got separated in the first place and his heart turned cold. Now, he believed that last night was only a moment of weakness and he seriously swore it would never happen again.

His thoughts were cut off when he finally arrived in Merlin's childhood house. He walked inside without bothering to knock; the door was already slightly ajar and he thought coming in would not be a problem. He stopped in his tracks, though, upon seeing that only Tristan and a slightly better Isolde were inside. Merlin, Hermione, and even Hunith were nowhere in sight.

Arthur slightly walked closer, his eyes trained intently on Tristan's scowling form. The King sighed and expelled a soft sigh. He was used to being hated before, but he greatly disliked it if somebody _hates _him when he honestly believe that he did nothing wrong.

"Listen," Arthur started, cautiously stepping closer to Tristan. Kind Isolde placed a comforting hand on her lover's arm, gently giving a small smile towards the king. "It is unfortunate that the taxes I imposed forced you to become smugglers" –

- "Damn right that was." –

- "But I never meant any harm," Arthur earnestly explained, ignoring Tristan's side comment. He beseechingly took a step forward, which was slightly out of his character. His ribs were still aching from the injury and his mind was still groggy from sleep and exhaustion. Arthur did not exactly feel like himself today; thus, he used this opportunity to apologize and explain his actions. If he were in his right state of mind, his pride would have stopped him from doing this.

'_I must be really changing,' _he softly mused to himself, preparing to continue. "I only imposed taxes with the sole purpose of protecting and helping my kingdom and my people."

"My people are dead," Tristan spat. "How do you call that helping?"

Arthur was silenced. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, processing Tristan's words. Misfortune had befallen upon him ever since his father's death and he could not believe that the people around him, the people he absolutely cared about, were being affected by this misfortune of his.

"I'm sorry," he earnestly, genuinely, _truly _replied. He quickly looked away, unable to see how Tristan's jaw slightly dropped at his honesty. "I did not intend for that to happen."

Silence rang loudly inside the room and Arthur thought it would be best to leave the two of them behind. Before he could leave, though, a panicked Merlin came in from the outside.

"Agravaine," he said, trying to catch his breath. "He's here. They're _here_."

Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw how Tristan tensed and gently, yet firmly helped Isolde on her feet. Although she was considerably well as opposed to yesterday, her wound still pained her and she still needed a lot of rest.

"It can't be helped," Arthur said, talking to the three of them. "We must leave."

The four of them rushed outside once again. Gwen, who was slightly supporting Hermione, came and her widened eyes spoke volumes of the panic she felt.

A few miles from them were Agravaine's troop. Merlin quickly ushered all of them to hide behind their house. Arthur, Tristan, and Isolde all brandished their swords. Arthur had instinctively pulled Gwen behind his back, surprising the maidservant. He did not give her a single glance, though. Merlin had done the same thing to an injured Hermione. She seemed well, too, but her wound still weakened her. Like Isolde, she needed to rest.

"We must go to the woods," Arthur ordered. "I will stay a little behind while I distract them." He turned to Tristan. "Go bring Isolde and Hermione away from here. Their injuries would be a hindrance for them. Make sure they are both _safe_." He turned to Gwen and knitted his eyebrows. "Go accompany them."

"I'll stay with you," Merlin volunteered.

Arthur nodded his head but was instantly pained by how Hermione tightly squeezed Merlin's arm. She was worried for him, which the king thought was natural. His manservant could be so clumsy at the most ungodly days and he suspected Merlin was only blessed with sheer luck to live longer.

"Be safe," Gwen whispered to him and Arthur merely nodded his head.

Tristan and Gwen then both assisted the injured and they all ran towards the wood. It was a risky task, though, for Agravaine and his men immediately spotted them and pointed at their direction.

Arthur gave Merlin a spare sword to fight with him. Southrons soon dismounted from their horses and started to fight back. The king was too absorbed with his fight to even spare a single glance at his manservant. Silently, he fervently wished to the heavens above that Merlin would still survive this encounter.

The king could spot his uncle a few feet away from him and the memory of his betrayal made him furious once again. He lashed his sword, pierced it through the hearts of the Southrons, while his eyes never determinedly left Agravaine's form.

He still could not believe that the uncle he trusted had betrayed him. Arthur was too tired of being betrayed at in the end.

"Arthur!" Merlin called.

The king swivelled around and saw his panting manservant. The sword he had given him was nowhere in sight but a Southron was peculiarly unconscious in front of him.

"We must leave," his manservant continued. "They're too many."

Arthur concurred and they both ran away from the chaos. Merlin lagged behind him and when he turned around, a cart was on fire, blocking their path from their oppressors. He could hear Agravaine shouting orders hither and thither, and the sound of hooves grew stronger.

The king urged his feet to go faster. He believed that if he were caught, the chance of reclaiming Camelot back was null.

* * *

They were able to catch up with the other four. Isolde's face was already pale with exhaustion and Hermione was faring better than the poor smuggler. Merlin ran faster towards them. When Hermione turned around and saw them safe, she blew out a huge sigh of relief.

"Quick, there's a cave nearby," Merlin said, leading them towards the said cave. The opening soon came into view, prompting all of them to run faster.

Merlin lagged behind and gestured for all of them to move faster. A plan already formulated in his mind and he fervently wished that it would become successful.

"Come on now, Merlin!" Arthur exclaimed, his voice now panicked as Agravaine's troop came into view.

"You go on first," Merlin said. "I'll create a diversion."

"What?!" Arthur exclaimed. "Are you out of your mind?"

Merlin wryly grinned and looked at his master. "I've always been, remember?" he jokingly asked.

"No," Hermione interjected vehemently. Her cheeks flushed with seriousness, but Merlin vigorously shook his head. He could see in her eyes that she knew he had a plan, and a blasted idiotic one, too. "No, I'm going to stay with you."

The manservant ignored her and turned to his master. "Make sure all of you get out of the cave safely," he said. "I'm going to follow."

The king knew it was futile to argue with him. "Make sure you _do_," Arthur snapped.

"No!" the brunette exclaimed, trying to break free from Gwen's grasp. Her eyes already filled with tears as she desperately wriggled her way out.

Merlin's eyes softened as he stared at her. "I'm going to go back to you," he softly said. "I _promise_."

Tears trailed down from her eyes but she still refused to stop squirming. Arthur, by then, had tightly grasped her uninjured arm and dragged her away, ignoring her pleas for him to stop.

Merlin waited until all five of them were completely inside the cave. He then turned around, spotted the huge amount of Southrons Agravaine brought, before raising up his eyes into the sky. "_O drakon, e male so ftengometta tesd'hup'anankes! _**[1]**," he loudly roared. His eyes momentarily turned golden as he heard the familiar flapping of Kilgharrah's wings.

The Great Dragon soon materialized and breathed fire onto all the troops. Wailings of surprise and pain reached his ears and Merlin quickly turned around and started to run inside the cave. He thought that everything had turned as what he had originally planned, but then, the sounds of footsteps and shouts of anger resounded in the whole cave.

He could also feel heat as Kilgharrah desperately breathed fire into the mouth of the cave but miserably failed. They were too far away from the entrance now for the Great Dragon to burn the Southrons that survived.

Craning his neck, Merlin turned around and mentally made a headcount. Much to his frustration, Agravaine was part of the approximately ten people that were left alive during the fire.

The young warlock knew that if he continued to run, he would sooner or later catch up with the others; therefore, putting them in danger. Hence, he hesitantly drew into a halt and turned around to face the enemies.

Agravaine raised a hand, stopping the movements of the other Southrons. His eyes squinted for a while before surprise appeared on his face. "Merlin," he stated, unsure. His eyes then grew wide upon fully recognizing his face. "Merlin?"

"Hello," Merlin answered back, sarcastic.

"Where's Arthur?" the uncle's king asked, his lips turning into a small scowl.

The manservant shook his head. "Turn back now, or regret not doing it at all," he said. When Agravaine gave him an amused smile, Merlin took a deep breath. Sometimes, it was too frustrating when people underestimated him. "I'm _warning _you."

Agravaine sneered. "I have no time for your games, boy," he spat. "Move aside, or you will pay _direly_."

"You leave me with no choice," Merlin said, his shoulders sagging in defeat. He directed his eyes at the small group, silently releasing magic. Agravaine and the others were thrown back, most of them forcefully hitting the hard wall.

It took exactly a minute before Agravaine slowly sat up, his face showing a mixture of pain and surprise. "You have magic," he simply stated.

"I was born with it," Merlin said, nodding his head.

Agravaine was silenced by his revelation, before realization dawned on him. His eyes widened as he beheld Merlin as if he was in a new light. "You are Emrys," he accused, completely in disbelief.

"That was what the druids call me, yes," he answered.

Lord de Bois mirthlessly chuckled and shook his head. "And all this time you were beside Arthur…" he said. "_Deceiving _him." A wry smile appeared on his face. "Perhaps, we are not too different at all, Merlin."

Before Merlin could retort something back, a new pair of footsteps from behind him reached his ears. He whipped around, his right hand already outstretched to ready himself for an attack. His jaw dropped, though, as his eyes met Hermione's big, wet ones.

"What are you doing here?"

* * *

"Release me, or I _swear_…" Hermione growled, glaring darkly at Arthur – the _King _of Camelot.

He glanced down at her, clearly offended. "I am your king," he calmly stated. "You should show some respect to me."

Tristan snorted loudly, prompting Arthur to glare darkly at him. Isolde placed a warning hand on top of Tristan's arm, which then forced him to look away from the two of them.

Hermione desperately squirmed again but failed miserably. Tears of frustration continued to flow down from her eyes. Arthur looked at her, deeply concerned, but he was determined not to let her go. Going back to Merlin would be very _suicidal_, but then again, she could not careless.

He was merely a person, albeit a powerful one, but still, he was against a huge troop of big, burly Southrons. Hermione shouldn't be blamed for feeling apprehensive over his voluntary task to stay behind and create a blasted _diversion_.

"Please, let me go," she softly said this time, all beseeching thick at the tone of her voice. Arthur's gaze softened, conflicting emotions running through his face. Gwen gently placed a comforting hand at the small of her back. Tristan's face was still turned away, hence his expression was not seen, while Isolde looked at her with genuine sympathy.

"I… can't," Arthur said, releasing a huge puff of air. A wry smile grew on his face as he slightly lessened his grip. "Merlin will go ballistic."

Having ran out with other plans, Hermione opted to do the unimaginable – she bent her head, bared her teeth, and bit quite hardly on Arthur's arm. The King exclaimed a huge shout of pain and surprise, immediately letting her go. She took that chance to move away from his grasp and run away from them.

"HERMIONE!" Guinevere asked.

The brunette turned around and loudly cried back, "Do not follow me!"

She was afraid that they would, that Arthur would sacrifice himself just to keep her safe, but to her utter relief, they did not. At least, they understood that her acting irrational was solely because of her concern for the manservant.

It was easy to look for him due to the fact that she could hear loud voices. She recognized Agravaine's unmistakable voice and grew alarmed, her strides growing larger and larger as she approached them. There were shadows now, making her believe that she was nearer.

"… not too different after all," Agravaine finished saying.

Merlin opened his mouth, as if to say something back, but he quickly turned around. Hermione figured he had heard her footsteps and was about to protect himself with his outstretched arm and magic. His eyes grew wide, though, as they landed on her dishevelled form.

"What are you doing here?" he furiously asked.

Hermione's jaw tightly clenched. "You… you're _infuriating_," she spat back, narrowing her eyes.

Merlin's face grew red with anger. "Go back to the others!" he ordered back.

A sudden move from behind him completely stopped Hermione from answering him back. A soft gasp escaped from her lips and she impulsively took a step forward and raised her hand. The knife that Agravaine had thrown towards Merlin's direction while the said young warlock was distracted was now completely immobile, still suspended in the air.

There was a complete silence as both Agravaine and Merlin ogled at her golden eyes. She ignored them and out of sheer anger, she directed the knife to turn back around and fly back to Agravaine. It had hit him straight on his chest, prompting him to fall on his back from the impact. Strange noises came from the king's uncle's mouth until complete silence followed.

Agravaine was finally dead.

Hermione then determinedly looked at Merlin despite the constant tears that still trailed down from her eyes. He was too dumbfounded to move, too astonished to talk. The brunette only clutched his arm and pulled him with her. "I have no time to explain," she quickly said, her heart beating wildly inside her ribcage. Finally, Merlin knew of her magic. "We have to go."

They both ran back to the others in silence. Hermione figured he was still digesting what he had seen and she allowed him. For _months_, she made him believe she was non-magical, and for her to reveal it now, she knew he was too overwhelmed with the discovery.

They finally reached the others. They stayed where they had stopped a while ago, and as soon as they both arrived, Arthur darkly glared at Hermione and shoved his arm into her face.

"You bit me," he snarled. "_You bit me_. How dare" –

"I'm sorry," Hermione earnestly said, finally realizing her mistake. Her shoulders sagged with exhaustion and relief, Arthur was forced to clamp his mouth shut and take a deep breath.

The king then turned to Merlin and shook his head in disbelief. "You're alive," he simply stated.

Merlin merely nodded.

"And Agravaine?" Arthur asked.

"He's dead," Hermione gravely answered back.

Arthur's eyes widened at the revelation but thankfully did not ask _how_. Hermione would be doomed if she was forced to answer his question. "Sometimes," Arthur started, his smile now a mixture of relief, amusement, and unadulterated happiness, "I wonder what in God's name made you so fortunate from all these chaos, Merlin. Perhaps, you have magic, I don't really know." He meant it in a joking manner, but that did not stop Merlin from tensing a bit.

And then, for the first time after they all met, Merlin answered, complete with a sardonic smile of his own, "Then, I'd be the most powerful idiot in the world, sire."

* * *

Arthur decided it would be best for them to rest for a while. Once again, they found themselves near the Forest of Essetir. Seeing that Agravaine and his group of Southrons were either dead or had retreated back to Camelot, they all agreed that for now, they were safe.

The King, Guinevere, Tristan and Isolde all had decided to call it a night. Hermione wryly smiled at the scattered couples, all secretly thinking about how famous they really were back in the Wizarding World. She was still in disbelief that the Lady Isolde and the mighty Tristan turned out to be smugglers here in Ancient Camelot. She had read their story back in the library in Grimmauld Place and thought that their story was one of the most interesting things she had ever read. To discover that they were actually smugglers, who undoubtedly _loathed _the King of Camelot, was a surprising twist to the story.

Her thoughts were then broken when out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Merlin move. Her blood slightly ran cold as the young warlock stood up from his position and approached her near the bonfire. She couldn't sleep and she knew Merlin wouldn't be able to before all the questions in his mind were answered.

He then stopped and sat down beside her, his silence elongated as he thoughtfully looked into the roaring fire.

It was never her intention to reveal her magic right there and then. Perhaps, it was instincts that had prompted her to blast the weapon away from him and ultimately kill Agravaine. Now, Merlin would have questions about her past and everything. She just fervently hoped they would not tread on the dangerous question of from _when _she really was from.

"Back in the cave…" he softly started, turning slowly to the brunette.

Hermione glanced down at her fisted hands and sighed. "I still wish you never saw it," she whispered. Her eyes then unwittingly landed on his contemplative form. "I… I have magic, Merlin. I was _born _with it, too."

Something flickered in his eyes as he slowly looked back at her. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

A soft chuckle escaped from her lips and she shook her head. "I honestly don't know," she said. The smile fell from her face and she stared back at her hands. "I don't know."

She was terrified. Her magic was _everything _and to be placed in a world where it was considered as an abomination, it was her instincts that forced her to keep this magic to herself. And if she were to accomplish her task of bringing Excalibur back to her world, it would be best that she would blend in… to appear normal.

But then again, Fate seemed to have another plan in mind.

"Are… are you mad?" she asked, curiously and cautiously staring at the odd expression on his face.

That made his eyes widen and his jaw drop. His brows then slowly knitted together before an incredulous smile appeared on his face. "No," he answered in amusement. "I'm not."

Her cheeks turned into a lovely shade of red. "You're not saying anything," she accused back.

He blinked at her accusation. "I was trying to let this revelation finally sink in, Hermione," he explained. "No wonder I always thought that you were… _peculiar_. I thought it was just my feelings that were messing up with me. Little did I know that I've been harbouring feelings towards a witch."

She slightly shook and he looked away from him. "I am a person of magic, Merlin," she softly said. "I am a witch… a bloody _sorceress_. I do believe it isn't something complicated to understand."

She was not able to see how his amused smile grew wider. "Are you afraid of what I would think?" he slowly asked.

She stubbornly scowled. "No, I'm not," she weakly answered back.

Dear God above, she was terrified.

To her utmost surprise, a soft chuckle escaped from Merlin's mouth. He clutched her chin and slowly encouraged her to look back at him. Her eyes met his bright, dancing, blue eyes, a myriad of happy emotions swimming in those beautiful eyes of his. It was clear, though, that he was _very _happy. His lips were stretched widely into a huge smile before he proceeded to pull her into a hug.

He held her tightly.

"You accepted me for who I am, Hermione," he tenderly whispered against her ear. "Of course I accept you for who you are."

Somehow, tears sprung up into her eyes as she desperately clung into his embrace. Merlin chuckled, thinking that her tears that she had shed were because of sheer relief.

She thought he was being too hasty with his words. He said he accepted her, for _everything _that she was when he had no absolutely idea that she came from the future with an intention of stealing Excalibur to save her own world.

The thought that she once again did not belong to this world had hit her hard. Fearfully, she wondered what Merlin would think if he discovered that they should never be together, seeing that he belonged here and she belonged to the future.

Hermione believed it was a frightening thought.

* * *

Day had fallen and Arthur knew it was best for them to start moving.

"Some of Agravaine's men must still be alive," he murmured to everyone as he wore his chainmail.

"Where to, then?" Tristan asked, looking at him appraisingly.

Arthur silently bristled and looked away from his gaze. He _hated _being looked like that, as if he was the worst person in the whole world. He knew that Tristan's hate for him still held firm and strong, and he thought that apologizing to him would be very futile. He gave up reasoning himself out and coming clean, knowing that whatever he did or say, Tristan would turn a blind eye and deaf ears.

"To the plains beyond the mountains," he simply said.

"You sure?" Tristan asked, a hint of amusement and skepticism in his voice. "That's already in Lot's kingdom and you, of all people, should very well know he is no friend of the Pendragons."

"Perhaps we can find a place here to rest," Gwen offered.

Tristan shook his head. "We're fugitives," he said. "It would be dangerous to us."

"He's right," Merlin said, frowning. "We have to go back to Camelot."

At the mention of his beloved kingdom, a small lump formed in his throat. "We cannot," the king tiredly said.

"We can at least settle in the Forest of Essetir," Merlin hopefully offered. "We can be safe there for a while."

His manservant held his gaze steadily. Sometimes, Merlin could always say the right things at a very awful time.

"All right," he murmured, nodding his head.

"The king following his manservant?" Tristan asked, a hint of mockery in his voice. "How surprising." Isolde held onto his arm and lightly glared this time. He quickly stared at her and looked away, his eyes now stoic and unreadable.

Arthur clenched his jaw tightly and merely turned around to lead the way.

It was fortunate that the said forest was near. As soon as they arrived, he started to give orders. Both Merlin and Hermione, the latter now considerably better, both sought for a nearby stream to get some water for the group. Gwen searched for some food that they could eat. Tristan, on the other hand, tended on Isolde's wound once again.

The king decided to help in his own way by gathering some lumber for their fire. He was doing quite well, even enjoying himself, when Tristan had to ruin his task.

"First, you follow a servant's order, and now you're dirtying your hands?" Tristan asked, striding to sneer slightly at the king. Arthur directed his wary eyes at him and pursed his lips. "But then again, why shouldn't you? You're just like everyone else. You're nothing _special_."

It was frustrating how Tristan's words were actually true. Here he was, picking up _lumber_, for goodness' sake, while powerless to reclaim back the kingdom that he loved the most. He was reduced to this, to a _normal _human person, and if anyone was to see him now, they would not recognize King Arthur Pendragon of Camelot at all.

"Well, maybe you're right," Arthur sadly replied. "Maybe, I'm not worthy to be king at all."

Tristan's eyes hardened and he stared darkly at him. "Well, that's right," he harshly said. "Not anymore." He then turned around and stiffly strode away, not even bothering to give him a single glance back.

Arthur returned to his task in frustration with a scowl. He was _everything _a king was not supposed to be and truth be told, he was already doubting himself. It didn't help that Tristan was "kind" enough to point this out to him.

"Arthur…" Gwen suddenly said. He lifted his head and his eyes immediately connected with her concerned ones.

He quickly turned away from her and strode away. Gwen, on the other hand, jogged closer to him and held his arm. The king tensed and turned to her, shying away from her touch. "Don't," he simply stated. Her eyes widened at the unadulterated hostility on his face. "What happened back in Ealdor was a moment of weakness."

"Arthur, I - "

"Everything that you did to me," he harshly continued, "… everything that I cherished between us, everything we had, it's gone. That will never change."

Her eyes filled with tears as she took a step back. "I'm sorry," she softly whispered before turning around. Merlin and Hermione had finally come back from their task, with Merlin holding a small pail filled with freshwater. They immediately spotted the crying Guinevere and Hermione, concerned, wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

Merlin's eyes knowingly met Arthur's. The king, disgruntled, scowled and turned away.

* * *

"Whoa, whoa, not the hair!" Gwaine exhaustedly claimed as a Southron grabbed a fistful of his hair and threw him back inside the cell.

The Southron sneered at him before turning away, leaving the prisoners alone.

Gwaine painfully cricked his neck and turned around, his mouth widening into a huge grin. Just a while ago, he was brought into the Throne Room to fight against the Southrons and he was honestly pleased with himself for defeating one of the mightiest Southrons in the room. Despite the opponent's ogre-like stature and honest-to-God atrocious face, Gwaine was still able to skilfully pierce a sword into his heart; therefore, declaring himself as the victor.

The now Queen Morgana was actually pleased by his skills and awarded him a much bigger bread from before. He even noted that it was not burned but actually freshly baked from the kitchens.

Gwaine grabbed his reward with pride and allowed a Southron to drag him back to the prison cell.

"Look what I won today, Elyan," Sir Gwaine said, cheerfully waving the bread into the air. It was a funny sight – with his bloody face and torn clothes, his wide smile and twinkling eyes seemed out of place. Nonetheless, he felt particularly exuberant today.

Sir Elyan strangely did not look at him. Gwaine shot a quick look at Gaius, who was once again slumbering on the makeshift bed.

"What's the matter?" Gwaine asked, slowly approaching his fellow knight.

He was surprised to see that Elyan slowly turned to him. He was trembling and his eyes were already watering with unshed tears.

"I-it's Gaius," Elyan brokenly whispered. He turned away from Gwaine as a small tear slid down from his eyes. "He's dead."

* * *

**[1] **_**O drakon, e male so ftengometta tesd'hup'anankes! **_**- O dragon, permit the appeal for an audience to speak here, fierce, wise-minded one.**

* * *

**A/N: So, end of chapter! How'd you like it? Tell me in your reviews :D **

**Finally, Merlin knows she has magic. But Hermione still conveniently left out the fact that she is from the future. That revelation deserves another full chapter in the future, dear readers, so for now be satisfied that at least Merlin knew that his lady love is as magical as him. **

**As for Gaius… well, I've always had an inkling in the series the he would **_**die**_**. The first moment Merlin laid eyes on him and helped him from his surprising fall, I thought that Gaius would be one of those who would be ruthlessly ripped away from the living world to make our poor Merlin suffer. Imagine my surprise when he actually surpassed Arthur. So yeah, in this fic, I really planned on killing him. Not that I don't love Gaius, no. I think he had always been this influential figure in Merlin's life, and for him to die would have a big impact on our young warlock. So whatever – Gaius' death already somehow marks the start of the AU chapters. **

**Well, that's it for now! Once again, don't forget to review :D **

**With love,  
****WickedlyAwesomeMe**

**P.S. **

**Thank you to all those who followed, favorited, and reviewed "Bewitched"! They were greatly appreciated and even if it was my first Merlin fanfic (without any crossovers, of course), you still read it. For those who haven't read it yet, then let me shamelessly plug my own fic :D It's a Female!Merlin/Arthur five-chaptered story, so I hope you give it a try, hihi. **


	40. King Arthur and the Legendary Sword

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

* * *

**A/N: So, here's chapter forty! Thank you to all those who favorited, followed, and reviewed the previous chapter :D **

**Please review afterwards! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Forty: King Arthur and the Legendary Sword**

* * *

Night had fallen, and Hermione found herself with nothing to do. She was currently seated on one of the fallen logs in the Forest of Essetir, watching everybody as they moved around with a task at hand.

King Arthur was surprisingly polishing his chainmail and sword. Gwen was absentmindedly assorting the fruits and other food she had gathered from the forest. Isolde was well, albeit still a little too drained due to the big wound on her arm. Tristan, as usual, was fussing over his beloved.

Merlin now was piling the lumber that they had gathered for the day. She watched as he grabbed one rock and forcefully rubbed it against another, hoping to make a fire. He was soon growing frustrated with a lack of spark, and she slightly smiled.

Directing her eyes at the small pile of lumbers, Hermione whispered, "_Bærne_ **[1]**." As her eyes momentarily turned gold, the woods blazed into a roaring fire. It startled Merlin, prompting him to quickly move away and fall on his bottom.

Hermione tried to hide a grin and desperately failed. When Merlin's accusing, yet amused, eyes fell on her, her grin turned into a wide smile.

She knew he was still in disbelief of the magic she possessed. Last night's revelation was somehow tiring for Hermione, and a bit too melodramatic. Even though Merlin never knew that she belonged to a future a thousand years from now, he believed that she possessed the same magic that he did, and was absolutely ecstatic about it. To know that Hermione has something similar with him made him at ease.

The brunette then stood up from the log and strode towards the manservant. She sat down beside him, while Merlin shook his head.

"You did that on purpose," he lightly accused.

Hermione chuckled. "I just saved you from the effort," she whispered in reply.

Merlin's eyes then softened and he genuinely grinned at her. He gently grabbed her right hand and gave it a squeeze, fondly staring down at her. "Wait 'til Gaius hears about the news that his apprentice is just like me," he said.

She could hear his longing to see his mentor, prompting her to wrap her arms around him in comfort. Hermione knew of the concern that he held for the Court Physician; after all, she greatly worries for Gaius' too. He was already old… _too _old, and by now, they both silently suspected that he was captured by Morgana. They still believed, though, that Gaius was very much alive.

"We will soon see Gaius," she offered gently, now patting his back for assurance.

She felt his smile against her cheek as he held her tighter and pulled her closer to himself. Hermione smiled and leaned against him, marvelling at how warm and comfortable he felt. At times like this, albeit extraordinarily simple, made her momentarily forget of everything that she was and her sole purpose for returning back into time.

Hermione's eyes then accidentally landed on Gwen and lightly blanched. The future queen was staring at the two of them with slight envy in her eyes. The brunette slowly and reluctantly pulled away from Merlin. She ignored his questioning glance, but instead stood up and strode towards Guinevere's direction.

"Gwen," she softly said, sitting down beside her friend. "Are you all right?"

Gwen gave her a shaky smile. "Of course, I am, Hermione," she said.

When Hermione merely stared at her, _knowing_, Guinevere's bottom lip started to quiver as small tears ran down her eyes. "I-I'm sorry," she said, shielding her face away from the brunette. She haphazardly wiped away her tears but was still unsuccessful in suppressing them.

Sighing, Hermione drew her friend into a hug and allowed her to softly cry on her shoulders. Over her head, she met Merlin's questioning and worried gaze and sadly shook her head at him. Both knew of how much grief Gwen was undergoing right now; despite her reunion with Arthur, her betrayal still left a gap between the two.

"Everything's going to be all right, Gwen," she softly soothed, hoping against hope that what she just stated would soon come true.

* * *

Merlin sadly stared at the two women and sighed. He stood up from the bonfire, brushed off the grass and dirt from the back of his trousers, and decided to stride towards the king.

He perfectly knew of the reason as to why Guinevere was grieving and he believed that Arthur felt the same. He wasn't showing any signs on his face, which was very much like _him_. Nonetheless, it did not mean that Arthur's heart was silently breaking into two, too.

The king was intently polishing his chainmail and sword, much to Merlin's mild amusement. Normally, he would mindlessly call for Merlin and order him to do such a mundane task. To see him doing it himself, Merlin strongly believed that Arthur wanted himself distracted.

"You all right?" the manservant casually asked, lowering himself down beside Arthur. He quirked up a small smile when Arthur glowered at his reflection on his sword. "It was a stupid question to ask, I know."

Arthur expelled a loud sigh and released his chainmail. It landed with a dull thud on the floor and he glanced at Merlin, exhausted and frustrated. "I don't think this is a worthy quest anymore," he grumbled under his breath. "Saving Camelot will be futile now. It is best if we wave the white flag and give up all together."

Merlin blinked his widened eyes. This wasn't _Arthur_. The Arthur he knew was stubborn and persistent, prideful and resilient. To give up was never part of his attitude, which was actually a good trait of his, albeit a frustrating one. "This is about Tristan, isn't it?" the manservant accused, his eyes now lightly narrowed in accusation at him. When Arthur scowled and crossed his arms against his chest, Merlin shook his head in disbelief. "Don't listen to him, Arthur. He doesn't _know _you."

"But he is correct, nonetheless," the king pointed out. "I am a worthless king, Merlin. I failed my people."

"No, you're wrong," Merlin interjected.

Arthur wryly smiled and shook his head. "I trusted the wrong people," he softly added.

"They _betrayed _you," his manservant corrected. "That's different."

"I made the wrong decisions," Arthur continued, choosing to ignore his previous comment. "My father… Morgana… Agravaine…" He paused and took a deep, shuddering breath. "This just proves that I am an awful king, that I always choose the wrong choices. Tristan's right; nothing is special about me."

Merlin tried his very best not to scowl. "You are a good king, Arthur," he stated with conviction. "Don't let others tell you the otherwise."

"I am only good with a sword," Arthur confessed, shamed by his words.

"Your people love you," Merlin readily replied back.

"But most of them are dead," the king said. "No thanks to me."

The young sorcerer bit his bottom lip in frustration and glared darkly at no one. "You must not lose faith of yourself, Arthur," Merlin firmly said as the king now slowly stood up from his position. "You are great… _magnificent_. Probably the best King that Camelot had ever had. Do not lose _faith_."

"How could I continue having faith in myself, Merlin?" he asked, a troubled look now crossing his face. He looked at Tristan and Isolde's slumbering form and grimaced. "How can I when those people who needed me the most are slowly losing their own faith in me?"

Arthur then proceeded to turn his back away from him.

And Merlin, at loss of what to do, merely helplessly stared back at Arthur's retreating form.

* * *

"_O drakon, e male so ftengometta tesd'hup'anankes! _**[2]**!"

Merlin's eyes turned momentarily gold. Soon, the sound of Kilgharrah's flapping wings filled the night. It was fortunate that the others were already asleep; else, the sight of the Great Dragon would most probably scare them out of their wits.

"You called for me, young warlock?" Kilgharrah boomed, slightly inclining his head to look closer at Merlin.

"About what happened a while ago, I fervently thank you," the manservant said, bowing his head in gratitude.

"The land of Albion and the future we have all fought for was in peril," the Great Dragon stated. "It is my pleasure to save them all." When a soft sigh expelled from Merlin's mouth, Kilgharrah raised a small, scaly eyebrow. "But, I detect a bothersome thought in your mind. Pray tell, Merlin, what is it that troubles you?"

The young manservant stared straight into his eyes and grimaced. "It's Arthur," he simply said. "He has lost the will to fight and save Camelot from Morgana's clutches."

"That is a very sad revelation indeed," Kilgharrah said, nodding his head. "I apologize I cannot do anything about it, Merlin. The fate of Camelot rests in your hands. It is only you who can restore the faith that the king has seemingly lost."

"Me?" Merlin asked, frowning. His eyes soon widened and a wide smile stretched on his face. "Me," he confidently repeated this time, an idea now formulated in his mind. "Thank you, Kilgharrah. You've greatly helped me."

Kilgharrah looked down at him, amused. "I haven't done anything, young warlock," he said.

"Well… the people who fled from Camelot," Merlin started, "do you have any idea where they are?"

"I am a dragon, Merlin," he said. "I can cover a thousand leagues with a blink of an eye. They shouldn't be hard to find."

Merlin nodded his head, pleased with his plan. "I will call you once again for you to tell me where they are hiding," he said. "So, thank you, Kilgharrah. _Really_."

"It's always a pleasure to help you," the Great Dragon said.

The manservant beamed. "Before I leave, I have one last thing to tell you," he said. Thinking fondly of the revelation he had just discovered about Hermione, his smile widened. "I have found another of my kind." When the Dragon questioningly looked at him, he continued. "It's Hermione, Kilgharrah. She's actually a _witch_." He chuckled and shook his head in disbelief. "All this time… and here I thought she was merely an ordinary person."

To his utmost surprise, Kilgharrah gravely stared down at him. "I have known for a while now," he revealed.

"And you didn't tell me?" Merlin asked, confused.

"I believe the young witch has a reason as to why she chose to hide it from you, Merlin," the Great Dragon said.

Merlin was silenced, knowing that the dragon was right. If Hermione revealed about her magic, reluctantly and completely accidentally actually, then perhaps the reason as to why she had hid it from him even if he already confessed of his true nature made him believe that Hermione probably had a reasonable excuse for it.

"You're right," he then said.

"Be warned, though," the Great Dragon ominously stated. "Not everything you perceive and believe are true, Merlin. Do learn from Arthur."

Merlin knitted his eyebrows, confused by Kilgharrah's words. "Whatever do you mean?" he inquired.

"All in good time, Merlin," the dragon answered. "All in good time."

The Great Dragon then flapped his wings, flying back to a place somewhere-only-he-knows, leaving a deeply disturbed and curious Merlin behind.

* * *

Morgana quickly strode down to the dungeons, a startling news sitting in her mind. One Southron had announced about the prisoners' welfares just a while ago and she thought it was best to go down and see it for herself. For all she knew, this might be a trap that the knights had formulated.

But then, as she neared the prison cell, the stench of a decaying body invaded her senses. Her nose scrunched up and she bit her bottom lip so as not to scowl. It was Sir Gwaine, still bloodied, tattered, and exhausted from lack of nutrition, who saw her first.

With an unadulterated rage, he shot up on his feet and pressed himself against the bars, his hands lashing wildly at her. Sir Elyan followed and the two of them loudly cursed Morgana with words a _lady _was not supposed to hear. Nonetheless, they continued, their eyes dark with fury and mourning, their lips curled into a dark scowl, and their body screaming grief that even Morgana felt it.

She mindlessly flicked her hand and both Sir Gwaine and Sir Elyan were thrown back against the hard wall. The impact had made them unconscious, for now they were lying down on the filthy floor, unmoving.

This gave Morgana the opportunity to saunter closer to the prison cell. Her mercurial eyes swept towards the makeshift bed, now occupied with the dead body of the Court Physician. Seeing him prompted her to frown; she had always viewed Gaius as a healthy physician. In fact, she somehow secretly believed that if there would be some survivors from this siege, Gaius would be one of them.

But then, to see him lifeless… somehow, Morgana felt a little disappointed. Everything about Camelot, even its people, infuriated Morgana, but still, Gaius had been one of her closest friends back then. He had been a great mentor to her, the first one to console her about her magical ability when she used to fear the very thought of it.

Realizing what she was thinking, Morgana took a step back and scowled. She could not be _mourning _for an old man, who was loyal to the king and the kingdom. Gaius was now an _enemy _and she should be rejoicing that one of them had fallen.

Her thoughts were then halted when Helios arrived. Momentarily, his nose also scrunched up with the putrid smell, but he immediately brushed it off. As Morgana stared at the Southron warlord, she knew that he brings about terrible news.

"What is it?" she coolly asked.

"It's Agravaine," Helios said, a frown now marring his handsome face. "A few of the Southrons who accompanied him just came back a while ago. They were attacked by something _unseen_." He knitted his eyebrows, clearly baffled. "They were all burned, scorched until their faces are unrecognizable. I believe Agravaine was one of the unfortunate victims."

Morgana's shoulders tensed and her hands balled into tight fists. "Emrys," she hissed as if the name was venom. He always found a way to destroy her plans.

The High Priestess of the Old Religion took a deep breath to calm her nerves. "It cannot be helped," she continued. "A war always needs casualties from both sides." For a moment, her eyes landed on Gaius. She then turned to Helios once again and coldly said, "Gather all of the Southrons in the town square. We must have a meeting."

Helios nodded his head and turned around. Soon, Morgana was left alone.

* * *

Merlin crouched down and shook Arthur awake. The king blearily opened his eyes and darkly glared upon being awakened at such an ungodly hour of the day.

"What?" he croakily offered, now sitting up from the ground.

"Come with me," his manservant mysteriously said. "I have something to show you."

The king strangely looked at him, but Merlin merely smiled. Kilgharrah had already pointed out where the survivors of the Southrons' siege had run off to and Merlin already gathered them all together. He honestly believed that this plan of his would work and all he needed now was for Arthur to believe in himself.

"This better be good because I am not in the mood for your games today, Merlin," Arthur grumbled. He shot a quick longing look at their small campsite and saw that their other four companions were still soundly sleeping.

Merlin shot him a look and smiled. "I remembered about what you said yesterday," he continued. "How you've given up hope and how you believed yourself to be a worthless king."

A small scowl appeared on Arthur's face. "I was trying to forget that, but thank you for reminding me anyway," he sarcastically snarled.

The young warlock, on the other hand, seemed unfazed by Arthur's sudden hostility. "Well, it reminded me of an old tale that Gaius used to tell me," he said.

"I don't have time for your - "

"Can you just, for once in your life, _listen_?" Merlin asked, exasperated. Arthur's eyes widened in surprise at his outburst, and to Merlin's relief, he had shut up and clamped his mouth tight. "Many years ago, before the five kingdoms were formed, this whole land was filled with an endless cycle of bloodshed and chaos. One man, though, was determined to end this and gathered all of the elders of each tribe and drew up a plan for division. Boundaries of each kingdom must be respected, so as to avoid anymore warfare. That man is the first King of Camelot, ancestor to all that followed, including you, Arthur."

The King suspiciously looked at him and nodded. "Bruta," he tiredly stated. "Yes, I know that story. Every child in Camelot had heard of him. Hence, can I go back to bed now?"

His manservant shook his head and slightly frowned. "No," he simply stated, "because there's a part of the story you've never heard yet."

He took Arthur's questioning gaze to continue.

"When Bruta was on his deathbed, he asked for his knights to bring him to a forest," Merlin continued. "Bringing his beloved sword with him, he searched for a rock and with the remaining energy that he possessed, he thrust his sword into the rock. If his lineage was questioned, this will be a form of test. Only a true king of Camelot will be able to pull out his sword in the stone."

Arthur drew into a halt and dubiously stared at his manservant. "If you are making this up, I swear - "

"Are you calling Gaius a liar?" Merlin challengingly asked.

The King sighed. "All right, let us assume the story is true," he slowly added. "How come I haven't heard of this story before?"

"Perhaps, history isn't really your strong point," Merlin offered, prompting Arthur to frown.

"And where, pray tell, is this stone that you speak of?"

Merlin gestured around the forest and smiled. "It was lost many years ago before the Great Purge," he started, "_but_, I managed to find it."

Arthur exasperatedly shook his head. "I've never heard of such rubbish in my whole life before," he murmured in annoyance.

"If it isn't true," Merlin said, his blue eyes twinkling brightly under the sun, "then, what is _that_?"

He pointed towards a small clearing inside the forest. Arthur's eyes followed his line of direction and widened his eyes, disbelieving of what he was seeing. At the middle sat a huge rock, with an unmistakable sword pierced inside. When Arthur gave him a bewildered gaze, Merlin merely smiled.

The bushes around the small clearing started to move and Arthur, alert, placed a hand on top of the handle of his sword. His eyes almost bulged out from their sockets, though, when the survivors from Morgana's siege suddenly emerged from the bushes. Among them were Sir Leon and Sir Percival, who both reverently bowed down upon seeing their king.

"What the hell are you playing at?" Arthur murmured, breathless, as he gazed at his remaining people.

"I just want to prove to everybody that you are their rightful king," Merlin honestly replied.

Arthur tensed, his eyes warily gazing at the sword in the stone. "The sword is stuck fast in solid stone," he pointed out, slightly exasperated.

"Only a true King of Camelot will be able to pull it out," Merlin reminded him.

"It's impossible," the king said, shaking his head in disbelief. His eyes grimly gazed around his people, prompting him to scowl. "Do you want me to look like a fool in front of them?"

Merlin sighed and ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "No," he firmly replied. "I want to prove that Tristan is wrong. That _you _are the worthy King of Camelot."

Arthur looked away from him and back on the sword. "You better be right about this," the king grumbled as he slowly strode towards the stone. Contemplatively, with a hint of unadulterated nervousness, Arthur surveyed the stone before gingerly placing his hand around the hilt. He tried to pull it, but miserably failed.

Panicked, he looked back at Merlin and softly cried, "I cannot - "

"You have to have faith in yourself, Arthur," Merlin calmly told him, cutting him off from his sentence.

The King exasperatedly sighed and looked back at the sword. This time, he wrapped both of his hands around it and placed all of his effort into pulling it out. Once again, it was futile.

"Nothing, not even the stone, can stand in your way," Merlin assured.

Arthur took a deep breath and straightened up. He lifted his chin, determinedly stared at the stone, and once again pulled with all his might.

Merlin took this as a cue for him to direct his eyes on the sword. With the help of his magic, he effortlessly helped Arthur to pull out the sword from the stone. Judging from the awed looks from the people of Camelot and Arthur's surprised, yet proud look on his face, they all believed his story.

"Long live the King!" Sir Leon exclaimed as Arthur pointed the sword heavenward. The people followed, chanting again and again. And Arthur… Merlin reckoned that he had his confidence back.

Somehow, he felt a little uncomfortable for twisting his words to make Arthur believe. But then again, seeing the King like his old self again made all of his lies worth it.

* * *

Hermione warily stared at the legendary sword now clutched tightly in the hands of King Arthur.

The sight of Excalibur had reminded her of everything that she was and everything that she had to do. Now that the sword was now rightfully owned by King Arthur of Camelot, Hermione knew that the right time for her to put her mission into action was fast approaching. _This _was supposed to be the period where Dumbledore should have brought her.

With dread in her heart, Hermione's eyes landed on Merlin. He was now talking to Sir Leon and Sir Percival, whom they had found lurking in the Forest of Essetir all along.

Before, she would have been ecstatic to see that Excalibur was back. Stealing it would be much easier since it was nearer to her. She could choose to steal it at the dead of the night, perhaps use her magic if necessary, and perform the ritual that would bring her back into the present. Hence, the waging war back in Hogwarts would finally be put into an end.

But now, looking at Merlin… looking at _everyone_… something strange painfully gripped her heart and honest-to-God tears were threatening to fall.

'_I'll be home soon,' _a small voice whispered inside her heart.

Strangely, that made her distressed.

"Hey," Merlin suddenly said. She turned to him, surprised to see that he was already beside her. She wasn't able to see him go towards her at all.

He stared at her eyes for a moment before frowning. "Is something the matter?" he asked, grabbing her hand for comfort.

Hermione shakily smiled and tightly gripped his hand as if he would disappear from her soon. "I'm all right," she reassured, standing on her tiptoes to bestow him a small kiss on his cheek. Her grin turned fond and genuine when she felt him color against her lips. Despite their relationship, there were times when Merlin would still get flustered with her surprising affections.

"How's Arthur?" she then asked, subtly changing the subject. It was fortunate that Merlin did not mind.

The manservant's gaze landed on Arthur, who was now talking to a small group of people. One of them was Tristan, who was now intently listening to the plan that Arthur was stating.

"Arthur finally sees his importance," Merlin said with a sincere smile on his face. "Now, I am positively sure we will be able to reclaim Camelot."

Hermione also looked at Arthur and found herself smiling. For now, she pushed all thoughts about saving Hogwarts and stealing Excalibur. For now, she let herself be happy and hopeful that soon, Camelot would be saved once and for all.

'_Live in the moment,' _her mother's voice echoing loudly inside her heart.

Hermione took a deep breath and nodded.

For now, she would live in the moment.

* * *

After making sure that everybody was fast asleep, Merlin rose up from the ground.

Another plan had formulated in his mind while everybody was busy reuniting with one another. It would be risky, but it was the best thing that he could do before Arthur and the others return back to Camelot. It was a good thing that he had brought another potion that Gaius made if he had to go back from being Dragoon the Great to Merlin.

The travel would be long, but he had to do this. With Kilgharrah's aid, he would be able to arrive to Camelot in no time, though. He just had to do everything quickly and return back before everybody gets suspicious of his mysterious absence.

Merlin then stealthily hopped over some of the fallen logs and slumbering people. But then again, he forgot he had this knack of being _clumsy_. It was too late already when he stepped on a twig and woke up the nearest person to him – Hermione.

A small scowl appeared on Merlin's face as the least person he wanted to be awake right now opened her eyes. Hermione blinked her bleary, round eyes at him before slowly sitting up. Her sleepy eyes had now suspiciously narrowed, her mouth curled into a deep frown.

"Where are you going?" she softly asked, her voice still thick with sleep.

Merlin sighed and crouched down, quickly placing a kiss on her forehead. "I'll be back," he assured. "Go back to sleep."

"Merlin," she said, crumpling the back material of his shirt. "Don't do anything stupid."

He grinned and shook his head. "Too bad," he cajoled. "I'm good at being stupid."

She frowned at his joke. "I'm serious," she said.

His eyes softened at the genuine worry in her eyes. "I'll be back soon, I vow to you," he earnestly said. When she still reluctantly looked at him, he continued, "My plan will greatly help Arthur in claiming back Camelot."

That seemed to do the trick for she slowly loosened her hold on his shirt and pulled back. "Be safe," she said. "That's all I am asking."

Merlin nodded and stood back up. He ran out of the campsite, well aware that Hermione's eyes were firmly glued at his retreating form. Once he was completely away from the campsite, he summoned Kilgharrah and together, they flew back into Camelot.

* * *

Merlin had once again disguised himself as Dragoon the Great, knowing that his plan would be more successful. It was strange, and a little baffling for him, but it seemed like that every time Morgana saw the form of Dragoon the Great, she would be _frightened_.

Now, she was in Lady Morgana's old bedchamber. Currently, she was staying in this room. A small effigy was now tightly clutched in his wrinkled hand and softly, he whispered, "_Ontende eallne þæs drycræftes hire sawle!_ **[3]**" The poppy's head burst into flames and Merlin softly chuckled, satisfied with his work.

He then fell down on his knees and placed the effigy under Morgana's bed. With the use of this, all of Morgana's magic would be blocked inside her system. Hence, she would not be able to do magic.

It was a clever idea, although a little risky. Any sane person would be terrified of Morgana's magic, seeing that she had considerably became more powerful after a few years of isolation, with only magical books as company. It would be very advantageous for them if Morgana would not be able to perform any spell on the day they attack to reclaim Camelot.

He then was about to stand up when the door suddenly burst open. Dragoon the Great whipped around and met the eyes of the surprised and frightened High Priestess of the Old Religion.

"_You_!" she exclaimed, her voice a mixture of fury and terror.

"_Hleap on bæc!_ **[4]**" Merlin boomed. Morgana was thrown against the wall, making her unconscious.

He shot out of her room, knowing that it was best to escape.

Exactly five minutes after, the warning bells loudly rang. Merlin couldn't help but to smirk proudly to himself. The footsteps of the Patrolling Southrons filled the night and everything was in chaos. Shouts of disbelief and orders were exchanged as they searched for the intruding, old wizard.

Merlin hid behind a pillar and marvelled at the panicked voices that he could hear. He took a quick peek, but was instantly spotted by a flabbergasted Morgana.

"There he is!" the High Priestess shrieked in terror.

The young warlock softly cursed to himself and ran away. Morgana and the Southrons intently followed, determined to capture him.

Merlin led them into the dungeons before quickly drinking the De-aging Potion. While he transformed back into his original self, he pressed himself against a dungeon wall. Morgana, by now, had ordered the Southrons to split up and continue searching for him.

He waited for a while until he could not hear any more noise from behind. He took a peek once again and grinned, fully stepping away from the shadows. He wore the cloak that he had brought with him and quickly strode into the Darkling Woods. Kilgharrah met him on the way and they flew back to the Forest of Essetir.

Fervently, Merlin wished that the enchanted effigy would work.

* * *

**[1] **_**Bærne**_** – Burn  
****[2] **_**O drakon, e male so ftengometta tesd'hup'anankes! **_**- O dragon, permit the appeal for an audience to speak here, fierce, wise-minded one.  
****[3] **_**Ontende eallne þæs drycræftes hire sawle! **_**- Kindle all the magic of her soul!****[4] **_**Hleap on bæc!**_** - Leap on your back!**

* * *

**A/N: End of chapter! How'd you liked it? Tell me in your reviews :D **

**So yeah, I updated a day early because I have a major test coming up this Saturday (YES, in an effing weekend) and I'm studying like crazy for these past few days. Wish me luck, though, because I am honestly **_**terrified**_**. **

**Anyway, make me happy with your reviews! **

**With love,  
****WickedlyAwesomeMe**


	41. Arrival of the True King

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything :D**

* * *

**A/N: So hello! Here's chapter forty-one of "Ancient Help". I posted this a little later than normal, and blame it to an annoying case of vertigo. Every time I stood up from my bed, my environment spins. So yeah, I guess you understood what caused the delay. **

**Anyway, this chapter marks the end of canon BBC Merlin! Everything after this will be purely based from my imagination and blah… if that is a good thing, haha. **

**Before continuing, this chapter is UNBETA-ED. I honestly tried to proofread once again, but I still feel a little light-headed and I have a lot of things to do (sorry :D) **

**Review afterwards! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Forty-One: Arrival of the True King**

* * *

Arthur thoughtfully looked at Sir Leon and Sir Pericval and couldn't help himself but to frown. Beside both of them stood Isolde and Tristan, the latter reluctantly listening to the conversation Arthur and his Knights were having.

"How about the drawbridge?" the king then asked.

Sir Leon grimly shook his head. "It is well manned," he replied. "I've seen a lot of Southrons lurking around, judging every person that passes by."

"As are the northern gates," Sir Percival added.

"How about the southern side of the castle?" Arthur asked, a tinge of hopefulness in his voice. "Will we be able to pass by with the lesser chance of having any casualties?"

He could tell that his knights were amused by his wishful thinking. Even Tristan's eyes widened, perhaps thinking of how he could ask such an obvious thing. He slightly grew annoyed at the looks that they were giving him.

"Arthur, wherever we pass, Morgana still has an army inside," Sir Percival said.

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "And what do we have?" he asked. "A hundred or so?"

"But, they still outnumber us," Sir Leon pointed out. "We are talking about the Southrons here, sire, and they are notoriously known for being, for lack of a better word, _too _many."

The king stubbornly raised his chin, his eyes glinting determinedly under the sunlight. "Yeah," he replied, "but only three to one."

How confident he sounded! Even he was flabbergasted by the determination and confidence that he was feeling. But really, ever since he had pulled out the legendary sword from the stone, Arthur was suddenly fuelled with a newfound determination to reclaim Camelot from Morgana and the Southrons once and for all.

Sir Leon chuckled at his words, seemingly amused by Arthur.

"And, do you think they will still fight?" Isolde then asked, speaking for the first time. Her wary eyes gazed at the other survivors of Camelot and frowned. "Most of them are civilians. Some had never even held a sword before."

"Well, they will fight for Arthur," Sir Leon plainly said.

Arthur, on the other hand, shook his head. "No," he interjected. "They will do this for Camelot."

"No, Arthur," Leon said, completely disagreeing. "It is you that the people will fight for. Many of them would even lay down their lives for you." Sir Leon puffed out his chest and proudly declared, "Even I would ride into the mouth of hell just for you."

"And I," Sir Percival concurred.

Arthur's heart swelled, disbelieving of the words that he currently was hearing. Sure, he had doubts before, and that was because he was in the brink of grieving and pain. Agravaine had just ultimately betrayed him and Morgana was able to capture Camelot. It did not help that he was travelling with a band of smugglers, who loathed his very presence in this world. For him to really hear those words from his knights, from his _people_… Arthur's determination to save Camelot from Morgana's clutches increased a hundred-fold.

His eyes then accidentally landed on a strangely silent Tristan. The smuggler's eyes were widened and awed, clearly surprised by the words uttered by the knights. Briefly, his eyes met Arthur's and the king could see, albeit subtle and small, that there was a newfound respect in Tristan's eyes.

Somehow, he started to accept Arthur as his king.

Arthur then looked at everyone in the campsite while slowly pulling out his new sword.

"Into the mouth of hell it is," Arthur announced, determinedly grinning at everyone.

* * *

"Tomorrow's the attack, right?" Hermione softly asked as Merlin sat down beside her and held her hand.

Even though it was unspoken, it was clear that Hermione was terrified. They were to attack the Southrons and let King Arthur claim his rightful place in the throne; any sane person would be terrified with the idea of battling with an army larger than your own.

King Arthur and his remaining knights seemed confident, though. _Or_, determined enough, she did not really know. Somehow, she doubted a little; after all, they were _few_. She thought that perhaps, if Arthur doubted their victory, he was readying himself to die in honor of Camelot.

It was not a reassuring thought, really.

"I think we will be fine," Merlin offered, squeezing her hand in comfort.

Hermione softly snorted and glanced stiffly at her lap. "Sometimes, you say the most ridiculous things in a trying situation, Merlin," she lightly accused, prompting him to surprisingly chuckle. "Are you laughing at me?"

The young warlock sighed and turned to completely face her. He lifted a hand and brushed away a stray curl on her face. "I know you're scared, and perhaps you're having doubts," he started. "But believe in King Arthur, and everything will be all right."

"It's easier for you to do so," she pointed out. "You've been beside him ever since you came to Camelot."

"Do you trust me?" he softly asked.

"I do," she answered without skipping a beat.

He grinned and leaned down, brushing his lips gently against her forehead. "Then trust me when I say Arthur will save us all," he reassuringly told her.

Unwittingly, she smiled at the conviction in his voice. Merlin really _believes _in Arthur. Once again, she was reminded of the strong friendship that Harry and Ron shared that not even her, their _best friend_,could not understand.

"Just make sure you come back to me in one piece, okay?" she passionately reminded him, glaring through her fringes. "My threat of resurrecting you and killing you myself still holds true, warlock."

His eyes softened fondly, his grip on her tightening. "But, you must promise first that you will come back to me, too," he said. Something odd, something akin to worry, flashed in his eyes, prompting her to gently smile.

"You don't need to ask that from me," she reminded him, pulling him into a tight hug. "I'll always come back to you, Merlin. _Always_."

* * *

The warning bells suddenly resounded and Morgana was roused from her sleep. Her eyes widened, a look of panic crossing on her face, as she readied herself.

Last night, Emrys was spotted and Morgana, as much as she wanted to deny it, was frightened by his appearance. Despite the constant search of the Southrons, he was not captured. Up until now, she still had no idea as to why he appeared. Thus, when she heard the warning bells once again, she thought of the powerful warlock.

Her door was then burst open and she angrily outstretched her arm, ready to blast the intruder into oblivion. Helios materialized, his arms raised up in defense. Morgana secretly felt relieved and gradually lowered her arm back on her bed.

"He's here," the Southron warlord declared.

Fear gripped her cold heart. "Emrys?" she softly asked, hoping against hope that he had not come back to Camelot.

To her utmost relief, Helios shook his head. "Your brother," he explained. "Arthur."

Hearing the King's name brought a small smirk on her face. "So, he finally decided to emerge from his hiding place," she said, now slowly standing up from her bed. "We must welcome my dear brother home, Helios."

The two of them went to the Council Chamber.

"It is expected he will arrive here," Helios reassured the current queen of Camelot.

Morgana grinned and sat down on the throne. Helios faithfully stood behind and patiently waited for the arrival of Arthur.

Outside, screams of agony and pain and clangs of swords could be heard. The thrill of finally facing her half-brother somehow made the High Priestess impatient.

Once and for all, she would finally be able to kill the king and claim Camelot all to herself.

* * *

They attacked and attacked and Sir Leon swore to everything that he loved and cherished that they would reclaim Camelot back from Morgana's clutches.

A few days after their surprising siege, he unwittingly escaped from Camelot to save some of the civilians. Arthur had ordered him to do so, but he desperately wanted to stay and fight alongside his king. But then again, the King's order was the _law_; thus, he was powerless to defy his order.

They soon found themselves in the Forest of Essetir. Venturing in the said forest was dangerous, but he knew they were far safer in Lot's Kingdom than in Camelot right now. Morgana's reign had elicited a fear in the people of Camelot; having been reigned briefly before by the High Priestess of the Old Religion had been traumatic enough for them to choose leaving Camelot over staying.

Sir Leon was able to find Sir Percival a few days after their flight. Although exhausted, he was perfectly all right. Some of the women in the group were able to nurse him back into health. Soon, Sir Percival was able to fight properly once again.

The two Knights of the Round Table talked between themselves, arguing over plans of returning to Camelot or not. Sir Leon firmly believed it would be best if they leave the people behind, but Percival reasoned out that despite their terror, they would want to go back, too.

"_It's their kingdom, too, Leon," _Percival had said one time. _"I believe they also have a say on this matter." _

On the day that they were to relay their plans to the civilians, a surprising sight greeted them. Merlin emerged, exhausted, but well, and announced to them that King Arthur wished to seek aid from them. Sir Leon was too ecstatic to discover that their king was near to question Merlin as to how they were found.

The following morning, they all gathered around a startling sword in a stone. Merlin spoke of a legend that none of them had ever heard of – of the sword being pulled out only by a true King of Camelot. Sir Leon had never doubted Arthur's leadership; he'd been beside him ever since he was Prince to know that Arthur's love for Camelot surpassed anything in the Five Kingdoms. Thus, he merely exclaimed his devotion to Arthur when he was able to fully pull the sword out of the stone.

This strange, yet amazing scene ignited all the dormant hope in the hearts of the civilians. He could see that their determination was awakened, especially because they were once again led by their beloved King. Arthur might not know it, or probably doubted it at times, by his people dearly loved him and everything that they do would be in the name of the King.

Hence, it was not at all surprising when the civilians readily agreed to go back to Camelot, together with their rightful king, to reclaim their kingdom.

Returning back was the easiest part. Now that they were in Camelot, they had to fight their way through the huge throngs of Southrons just so Arthur could arrive into the Council Chamber of Doom and face Morgana once and for all.

Absent-mindedly, he ducked from a coming blow from one Southron. Sir Leon irritably sighed and pushed him away, incapacitating him by slashing on one of his arms. The enemy screamed bloody murder and turned around, running away from him.

Although Southrons were known as notoriously many, their strength were… well, _easy _to extinguish. The only reason why most people fear them was because of their frightening warlord, Helios. And, well, they are many.

From his position, he could see how Arthur bravely beheaded a Southron with the use of his new weapon. His sword was amazing, forged from an unknown kingdom. Camelot prided itself with its brilliant forgery, but Arthur's new weapon, which he now fondly called as Excalibur, was the best sword he had ever seen.

His thoughts were then halted when Sir Percival appeared in his line of vision. "Sir Gwaine and Sir Elyan," he started. "I think they are imprisoned in the dungeons."

Sir Leon nodded his head and ran through the incoming Southrons. It had been a while now ever since they were reunited and frankly (and embarrassingly), he missed the other lads. Sir Lancelot's death was always a sore topic among them, but still, his death had brought them closer together. Although those words should never come out from the mouth of a true Knight of Camelot, Sir Leon still cared deeply for the welfare of the other Knights of the Round Table. After all, they all had been through a lot together.

Surprisingly, the dungeons were unguarded. After hearing the warning bells, all Southrons gathered at all the gates in Camelot to fight against King Arthur and his people.

Locating Sir Gwaine and Sir Elyan's prison cell was not too hard. Gwaine had already heard their footsteps and was now on his feet, eagerly waiting for them.

"What took you so long?" he exclaimed, his eyes lit in unmistakable joy.

Sir Elyan soon materialized and eagerly pressed himself against the bars.

"Sorry lads, we were quite preoccupied," Sir Percival jokingly greeted, effortlessly unlocking the prison cell with the use of a nearby nail. Leon was still amused with some of Percival's hidden talents; according to the late Lancelot, Percival used to be a notorious thief before he swore his loyalty to Arthur and Camelot.

As Gwaine and Elyan walked out of the cell, Leon finally noticed a strange smell from inside. He was about to step inside, but Gwaine's hand on his arm stopped him.

"Gaius…" he started, a strange twinge of mourning in his voice. "He's…"

And then, he _understood_. His eyes widened in disbelief, but Elyan's grieving gaze confirmed it all. "I can't believe…" he started, but was unable to finish his sentence. Gaius had always been a strong figure for him. Despite his old age, his knowledge of medicines was astounding. Truthfully, Camelot would not have survived from all the plagues and illness that infiltrated the kingdom without Gaius' help.

"We're going to return for his body," Leon exclaimed with conviction. "Now, the rest of the people in Camelot need us."

The Knights of the Round Table all nodded their heads in determination before running out of the dungeons, fuelled by their desire to reclaim the kingdom that was rightfully theirs.

* * *

"You know," Arthur started as he thoughtfully looked at the sword he was clutching. "This isn't too bad."

Merlin grinned, secretly thanking Kilgharrah for generously lending his breath. "I thought you may like it," the young sorcerer said in reply.

The king nodded then looked around at the small party that he had brought with him. Merlin, Hermione, Gwen, Tristan, and Isolde all determinedly accompanied him to finally defeat Morgana. Merlin could see the surprise that appeared on Arthur's face when Tristan and Isolde voiced their wish to come.

"_You've proven yourself enough," _Tristan had told him one time. _"And I think fighting alongside you is an honor for me, your majesty." _

To be finally accepted as his king made Arthur determined to save Camelot all the more. Merlin still secretly wished that the enchanted effigy that he had placed under Morgana's bed would work. Things would be much easier if that was the case.

"Ready?" Arthur then asked, craning his neck to look at them. He then raised Excalibur high into the heavens.

"To Camelot!" they all roared, bursting inside the Council Chamber. Merlin already braced himself to be greeted with an onslaught of Southrons but to his utmost surprise, the whole room was empty, save from a smirking Morgana sitting on Arthur's throne, with an amused Helios standing behind her.

Arthur faltered, also astonished with what his eyes beheld. His hold with Excalibur slackened and his arm limply fell beside him.

"Welcome, my dear brother," Morgana calmly said, gracefully standing up from the throne and sauntering towards the small group. Briefly, her ruthless eyes swept all over the group, prompting her to smirk wider in amusement. "And you've brought some of your avid fans. How charming."

Arthur tensed as Morgana took a few more steps towards him. "It's been far too long, but I do apologize that you had a hard time with the reception," she sweetly cooed, a hint of dangerous venom at the tone of her voice. "It is hard to trust people these days, isn't it?"

The king's hands balled into tight fists. Morgana had struck a nerve and Merlin, silently furious, glared darkly at the High Priestess. How _dare _she rub salt in an already gaping wound!

Soon, Arthur relaxed and slowly approached Morgana to meet her at the middle of the room. Morgana's eyes warily watched Excalibur and the king, seeing her gaze, slowly placed his sword back into the hilt to show that he was not going to attack her.

"What happened to you, Morgana?" he then softly asked, his eyes softening with the longing of the past King's ward that he dearly loved.

For a moment, Merlin saw how Morgana's eyes shone with the regret of becoming like this. He was struck with the emotion, having reckoned for days now that she was a ruthless, _heartless _witch. It was perhaps too subtle and small to see, but Merlin thought that maybe there was still a small part of the old Morgana in the evil woman right in front of them.

"We were friends," Arthur continued. "I treated you like my _relative_."

"As did I," Morgana replied back, her soft voice matching Arthur's. Just then, her eyes hardened and all the longing disappeared from her eyes. A dark scowl appeared on her face and she glared. "But alas, we were both wrong."

Arthur sighed and shook his head. "You cannot blame me for my father's sins," he said. "I am my own person, Morgana."

A soft, mirthless laugh escaped from Morgana's mouth. "Don't you think it is a little too late for that, Arthur?" she lashed coldly. "You made it clear how you feel for my kind. You're not as different from Uther as you think."

"So are you," Arthur confidently replied.

Morgana hissed and backed away, her scowl darkening. Just the mere suggestion of her resembling Uther, her _father_, repulsed her so. "I'm going to enjoy killing you, Arthur Pendragon," she stated. "Every nerve in your body will be alit with pain. You are going to _beg _for your life." A small smirk once again appeared on her hauntingly beautiful face. "Not even Emrys can save you now."

Arthur pulled out his sword, bracing himself.

"No weapon can stop me," she replied back.

Merlin held his breath as Morgana lifted her hand. If his plan had failed, then all hell would break lose.

"_Hleap on bæc! _**[1]**," she exclaimed with deep passion.

Nothing happened.

The whispers of the effigy filled Merlin's ears and smirking, he marvelled at the panicked and confused look on Morgana's face. She tried the spell once again, this time with added strength, but then, nothing happened. The effigy's whispers grew louder and Morgana's face grew more panicked.

"Not so powerful today, eh?" Arthur mockingly asked, secretly relieved. All of them knew how Arthur would immediately reach his demise if faced with a powerful Morgana alone.

Helios immediately came into her aid and blocked her from their sight. His momentary distraction gave Morgana the opportunity to flee.

"After her!" Arthur exclaimed.

Merlin, Hermione, and Gwen immediately ran out of the room, determined to catch Morgana.

* * *

Morgana screamed in fury upon failing yet another spell that escaped from her mouth. She could not believe that she was running away like a _coward_. But it could not be helped; she was powerless.

Knights of Camelot had now been rushing towards her and Morgana immediately grabbed a sword on the floor. Her days with the late Morgause made her learn more about sword fighting. When Uther was alive and she was still his ward, the late king adamantly refused for her to hold a sword. Since she was a lady, it was right for her to enhance her embroidery skills and widen her knowledge about fiction books.

It was fortunate that she had acquired some swordsmanship skills from Morgause. Despite being powerless, she was still able to defend herself by using a sword.

Morgana now knew as to why Emrys visited Camelot at the dead of the night. She had this dreadful feeling it was him who had caused this powerlessness that she felt. Morgana had been a witch enough to know that perhaps, the source of this strange phenomenon would be found in her room.

Her thoughts were suddenly stopped when a surprising knight appeared in front of her. She furiously lashed at him, but before he completely fell, he pierced his sword at Morgana's side.

She screamed in agony and forcefully pulled the sword out. She pierced the bloodied, sharp end into the fallen knight, completely killing him off.

"If I have magic right now, I could have healed this instantly," she angrily murmured to herself, flinching at the pain.

Morgana then half-limped and half-ran, determined to claim her magic back.

* * *

Gwen, absolutely terrified, crouched behind one of the fallen wardrobes in Lady Morgana's ransacked bedroom. Merlin and Hermione were separated from her after they encountered some Southrons. It was already too late to go back when she realized she was alone.

Although Morgana was currently powerless, she could not help but still feel frightened. The Morgana that she used to know was gone, replaced by a ruthless witch that would kill _anybody _who got in her way. Somehow, she mourned for the loss of her old best friend.

The door then was suddenly opened and a panicked Morgana came in. She searched around the whole room, looking for something Guinevere did not understand. To her relief, a sword just a few meters away from her was on the ground. She reckoned it perhaps belonged from one of the soldiers who destroyed this place.

The maidservant then crawled towards the sword. By the time she had clutched it, Morgana realized that she was not alone in the room.

Gwen stood up and was fortunate enough to block the incoming blow thrown by the High Priestess. Having been raised up by a blacksmith had its perks; although it was uncomfortable for her to handle a sword, she was not completely ignorant of how to use it.

"What did I do to make you hate me so much, Morgana?" Gwen cried, ducking quickly to her side. Morgana had thrust the sword towards her, but she was quick enough to deflect it.

"It wasn't what you did, Gwen," Morgana exclaimed, pushing Gwen to the side. The maidservant toppled on the ground and rolled away as Morgana loudly clanged her sword on the floor. "It's what you are destined to be!"

Her words brought confusion to Gwen, who by then had climbed back on her feet and took a fighting stance.

"I am sorry, Guinevere, but I can never let that happen!" Morgana charged. Horrified, Gwen turned away, but not before Morgana's sword slightly grazed her arm. A few drops of blood fell on the floor and she gasped, surprised at the wound.

Just then, Morgana was suddenly thrown back away. Her back collided painfully with the wall and the impact had caused half the ceiling to fall. The raining debris buried the unconscious witch deep inside and Gwen turned around.

She was unable to see how Hermione's eyes immediately turned from gold to her familiar brown ones. She even was unable to see the momentary look of disbelief and surprise on Merlin's face.

"What happened?" Gwen asked, tired and disoriented. She released the sword she was clutching and it landed on the floor with a loud clang.

Merlin snapped off from his surprised stupor and immediately jogged towards Gwen.

"Are you all right?" Hermione worriedly asked, peering down at her.

Gwen glanced at the rubble. "Yes," she whispered breathlessly.

Merlin then strode away from the two and cautiously approached the mess.

"Be careful," Hermione called, prompting the young sorcerer to absent-mindedly nod his head.

He then crouched down and one-by-one removed the huge stones. By the time it was cleared, they were surprised to discover that Morgana's body was missing.

"Arthur!" Gwen then cried, her eyes wildly staring at the two. "We must help him."

Both Hermione and Merlin simultaneously nodded, and together with Gwen, they ran back to the council chamber.

* * *

His blasted ribs were hurting once again, but Arthur determinedly struggled to fight. An influx of Southrons had now entered the council chamber, and both Tristan and the injured Isolde tried to hold them off. Arthur was now having a one-on-one fight against Helios, but to his utmost dismay, he was _losing_.

He desperately swung Excalibur against Helios, but the warlord effortlessly blocked it away. Arthur's injury was starting to be a great hindrance for him, and Helios was taking advantage of his current wound.

Helios raised his sword and Arthur dashed to the side, but then, the warlord's right arm had grabbed him and roughly pushed him down on the ground. Arthur helplessly fell, his back connecting painfully with the stone floor.

A soft groan escaped from his mouth as he struggled to sit up. He noiselessly gasped, a sharp pain from his ribs shooting and incapacitating him.

Helios, with a victorious smile on his face, raised his sword and was ready to pierce it straight into Arthur's heart. Powerless, Arthur merely stared and waited for the inevitable.

And then, much to his surprise, Helios gasped, his eyes now disbelievingly staring at the sword wedge into his chest. From behind him stood an exhausted, yet triumphant Isolde, quickly retrieving the bloodied sword from Helios' body. The warlord toppled and fell on the ground, the injury Isolde inflicted upon him instantly weakening him.

"Thank you," he earnestly said, shakily standing up.

"I am merely returning a favour, your highness," she said, smiling genuinely at him.

Both were too distracted to notice that Helios was still alive and with all the energy that was left from him, he struggled to sit up. It was already too late, Helios sword pierced straight into Isolde's heart. Tristan released a shout of disbelief and agony as Isolde slowly sank on the ground, bloodied.

Helios by then had completely died and Arthur angrily pushed him away, disbelieving of what he did.

"Isolde…" Tristan softly cried.

"I'm sorry," she shakily told him, closing her eyes in pain.

"Shh…"

The doors of the council chamber opened and Merlin, Hermione, and Gwen entered. They halted upon seeing the scene in front of them. Gwen pressed a hand against her mouth in horror while Merlin paled and Hermione silently watched.

"All our dreams," Isolde continued, a lone tear travelling down her cheek. Tristan lifted a hand and gently brushed it away.

"Please, don't," he mournfully whispered.

"I wish…"

"I wish, too," Tristan said, holding her close and started rocking her to and fro. "I love you," he brokenly said, pressing kisses on her forehead. "I love you, Isolde."

She slowly closed her eyes and took her last breath, falling limp against the tight hug of Tristan.

His broken tears filled the whole room and Arthur exhaustedly rested against a column. His heart went for the heartbroken hero, feeling some tears now building at the corner of his eyes.

For a moment, his gaze landed on Merlin and Hermione. The latter was already shedding some tears for the couple, her hand enclosed comfortingly around his manservant. Merlin's face had turned paler and he slowly pulled the brunette into his arms, trying to console her.

Arthur's eyes then landed on Guinevere and his eyes softened… his heart ached. She met his gaze with an equally fearful one, her unspoken horror of also losing him, of spending time away from him when she should spend each of her precious moment with him… He saw it, _all _of them, and he could not help but share the same sentiment with her.

Tristan and Isolde were the embodiment of a tragic end. Arthur now firmly believed that if he were to enjoy his life, he should spend all of his waking moment with his one true love.

* * *

He could not believe that Isolde was dead. Seeing her, now limp against Tristan's arms, brought great grief to Merlin. Although he had only known the two for a short time, they steadily became friends, albeit a little reluctantly. The two always planned for a wonderful future together.

With Hermione in his arms, he tightened his hold around her. He silently thought that if it was her that was _dead _by now, Merlin would not have any idea what he would feel.

The doors of the council chamber opened once again and all the Knights of the Round Table strode inside. Merlin instantly pulled away from Hermione upon seeing Sir Gwaine and Sir Elyan. He walked closer to them, his eyes eagerly roaming around for the unmistakable form of Gaius. Upon noticing his absence, he frowned.

"Where's Gaius?" he asked.

Gwaine and Elyan looked away, unable to meet his eyes. Merlin's eyebrows knitted in confusion at their strange behaviour. His eyes settled on Sir Leon, who gazed at him in mourning and shook his head, also looking away from his searching gaze.

Dread by now had filled his heart and his blood ran cold. He cautiously took a step forward, this time determinedly staring at Gwaine. "Where's Gaius, Gwaine?" he slowly asked, hoping against hope that what he feared had not yet come true.

Hermione then had placed a comforting hand on his shoulder when Gwaine finally met his eyes. Merlin blanched at the unadulterated grieving in his friend's eyes. "Gaius is… dead," he said, saying the last word in a broken whisper. Merlin's eyes widened and he backpedalled, unconsciously shrugging Hermione's hand off his shoulder. "He died of s-starvation and thirst." Gwaine's eyes glistened with suppressed tears. "W-we tried our best to save him, but we couldn't…" Gwaine released a soft, shuddering sigh and shook his head. "We _couldn't_."

"No," Merlin breathlessly said, vigorously shaking his head. "No, no, NO!"

He then broke into a run, the others' pleas for him to stop falling into deaf ears. Blood pumped into his ears and everything turned hazy. Constantly, he would trip on a fallen body on the ground, but Merlin would shakily stand up and desperately run towards the dungeons.

'_It can't be,' _he fearfully cried inside his mind. _'It can't be.'_

He arrived at the dungeons and the stench of a decaying body prompted a soft sob to escape from his lips. He shakily walked towards the nearest prison cell and peered inside. Gaius' body lay motionless on the makeshift bed, flies already swarming around his body. His face was pale, his lips were blue, and the rise-and-fall of his chest was frighteningly absent.

Disoriented, he opened the cell door and walked inside. Every step was painstaking… every step towards Gaius broke his heart.

His tears increased once he reached his side. He fell on his knees in disbelief and agony, crying earnestly for the death of the only fatherly figure that he ever had in his whole life.

"Gaius," he cried, bowing his head in grief. "Y-you can't… It can't be…"

His grief was immense; he was not able to hear Hermione's arrival. The silent witch merely fell on her knees beside him and wrapped her arms around his trembling form, pressing soothing kisses on his head. Tears also fell from her eyes, but she still firmly held him close to her chest.

"Gaius," he repeatedly called, his voice already raw with crying and shouting.

Merlin now could not imagine his life in Camelot without Gaius.

* * *

Morgana blindly walked through the forest, clutching the mortal wound at her side.

Her exhaustion was great and she stumbled on the ground. A sudden movement in front of her alerted her, but her eyes widened upon seeing the familiar person in front of her. His blue cloak was unmistakable, his blue eyes were comforting and familiar. He had grown; nonetheless, it was still _him_.

"_Ic þe þurhhæle þin licsare,_**[2]**" he murmured. His blue eyes momentarily turned gold and Morgana could feel the pain at her side gradually alleviating.

"Rest for now, Morgana," he softly said.

Slowly, her eyes closed and soon, everything turned black.

* * *

**[1] **_**Hleap on bæc! – **_**Leap on your back!  
****[2] **_**Ic þe þurhhæle þin licsare! **_**- I heal thoroughly from your mortal wound**

* * *

**A/N: End of chapter! How'd you liked it? Tell me in your reviews? **

**Like what I've said, this chapter marks the official end of canon BBC Merlin. There are a few elements from the Arthurian legends, of course, but then of course, I've made a few twists hither-thither. **

**Okay, I've received a couple of reviews that made me realize that I've kinda been neglecting my necessary duties as an author. I've been writing for **_**years**_** and I should have learned from my past mistakes. After re-reading some of the past chapters, I realized that I do indeed have to improve my vocabulary. I tend to repeat words (cringe-worthy ones, I'm sorry) and I **_**swear**_**, I promise to use more synonymous words in the future if needed. Eh, English is just my second language, and although the subject is a must in our country, there is still a glaring obviousness that we, Filipinos, still sometimes struggle to choose the right English words and such. Sometimes, I come up with Filipino sentences and my brain has to do a lot of translating before I can even type it down. I try to broaden my vocabulary by **_**reading**_** and ever since I started college, it's saddening that I'm already neglecting my reading. **

**So YAY, I hope you'll still give this story a chance :D It's already coming to its last phase and things will build up, so I hope you'll continue reading! **

**That's it for now! Again, please review :D **

**With love,  
****WickedlyAwesomeMe**


	42. A Funeral and a Wedding

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything :D**

* * *

**A/N: Here's chapter forty-two! Thank you to all those who followed, favorited, and reviewed the previous chapter. Treat this early update as a gift for Valentine's Day! For those who do not have any special someone to celebrate this day with (like me, LOL), I hope this chapter brightens your lonely day! **

**Please review afterwards. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Two: A Funeral and a Wedding**

* * *

Hermione blinked her eyes, gazing forlornly outside. She was standing on the Gryffin Staircase while on her way to the late Court Physician's bedchamber. Outside, King Arthur and his knights were lined up in the town square, Gaius' dead body lying peacefully on what appeared to be a small mat.

Today was his funeral and as the best Court Physician Camelot ever had, it was right for Gaius to receive a proper burial. He was to be brought to the Lake of Avalon while Arthur and Geoffrey of Monmouth were to do the usual ritual for the dead.

There was only one person missing and it was Hermione's task to bring him. Merlin had decided to stay in his room while Arthur started ordering some of his knights to repair the destroyed, bring home the civilians, and imprison or kill the remaining Southrons. Arthur was kind enough to know that Merlin needed time alone, and had not demanded for his manservant's presence until Gaius' funeral.

Hermione hadn't seen Merlin either, and for the days of his absence, her mind constantly went to him. Gwen was there to comfort her; after all, Gaius had been her beloved _mentor_, too. Now that he was gone, the brunette felt empty. She had shed tears of grief and sorrow for him at night, while Gwen constantly consoled her. At days, she would distract herself by helping the rebuilt of Camelot.

Sighing, she rubbed her tired eyes and resumed her walk towards Gaius' bedchamber. The ambiance of the whole kingdom was gloomy and sad. Everybody, even the littlest of children, was mourning for the death of the Court Physician of Camelot.

For Hermione, this was the first most painful thing that had ever happened to her in Camelot. Lancelot's death was sad, yes, but she never really knew the knight as much as the others did. Gaius was different; he had been a comforting presence while she was stuck in this strange, new period. He had constantly given her pieces of advice, taught her new potion lessons, and was just… _there_.

She could feel the tears once again forming at the corner of her eyes and she blinked them back. She was positively sure that Merlin would be broken today and he needed someone strong enough, or at least _stronger _than him, to hold him. If there was anybody in the kingdom that mourned the most for Gaius' death, it would be Merlin.

Finally, she arrived and she stopped right in front of the door before entering. Hermione took a deep breath, momentarily closed her eyes, and then slowly opened the door.

Merlin was sitting on one of the stools while gazing vacantly outside one of the windows. His face was paler than usual, and the playful spark in his blue eyes was gone. He heard Hermione's entrance, though, for he turned around and looked at her. He quirked a small smile, acknowledging her presence.

"Hey," he whispered.

A small lump formed in her throat as she realized she had not seen him for a while. Seeing him now brought great sorrow in her heart and once again, she desperately tried to push away her tears.

"Hi," she softly whispered back in reply.

Slowly, she sauntered closer to him and stood beside him. Merlin had returned to gazing outside the window and gingerly, Hermione bent down to grab one of his hands. He was trembling, she realized, and that made her tighten her hold on him.

"It's Gaius' funeral today," she slowly said as a reminder.

Merlin briefly closed his eyes, as if pained, before opening them again. "I know," he simply said. "Arthur had gone here yesterday to tell me."

Hermione placed her other hand at the back of his neck. "They're all waiting for you, warlock," she added. She bent down to give him a gentle kiss on his forehead. To her slight surprise, Merlin lifted his other arm and tightly wrapped it around her shoulders, pulling her close as if she was the last person that mattered to him the most.

"Just…" he shakily said. He closed his eyes and buried his face against the crook of her neck. "Just one more minute."

The brunette bit her lip and soothingly dropped kisses on his head, finally feeling a certain dampness on her neck.

She held him close and allowed him to mourn.

* * *

They both walked out of the Court Physician's room. Merlin was aware of his trembling and paleness, tired of the grieving he had done for the past few days.

He had no idea how long he had stayed inside his room. He had not seen anybody nor talked to anyone. Somehow, he was surprised when a grave Arthur visited him and announced to him about Gaius' funeral today in the Lake of Avalon.

Merlin couldn't remember what he had done and said to Arthur yesterday. All he remembered was the sympathetic look on the King's face, who silently bid him farewell, and left him alone to continue to wallow.

Every corridor and doors he passed through were a hazy picture in his mind. He was too disoriented, too exhausted, and too mournful to take in his surroundings. The only thing that he was aware of was Hermione's hand interlaced with his and how she constantly squeezed it to assure him that she was standing beside him.

They finally arrived at the town square, where King Arthur and his knights were assembled. His face considerably paled when his gaze landed on a small mat where he knew Gaius was. He purposefully looked away and stiffly nodded his head at Arthur, prompting the king to direct everybody to walk out of the castle and towards the Lake of Avalon.

The streets of Camelot today were quiet. All the village people were lined up, their somber faces peering at the small group marching for Gaius' funeral. Some had tears in their eyes, grieving for the loss of their great Court Physician. Others even humbly bowed down, showing their genuine respect for the dead.

Arriving at the Lake of Avalon was quick, although painstakingly slow at the same time. Merlin was well aware of the knights carrying Gaius' body and as they neared the lake, the festering lump in his throat grew and grew.

They finally stopped and King Arthur and Sir Geoffrey of Monmouth strode forward. They both faced the grieving crowd and started their speeches as ritual. Everything they said were left unheard by Merlin. All he did was to stare at the lake, trying his best not to turn around and look at the dead face of his mentor.

Arthur by then had ushered the two knights to slowly place Gaius' body on a small boat decorated with flowers and leaves of different kind. Merlin allowed one lone tear to fall down from his face when the king gently pushed the boat into the water, prompting it to float farther and farther away from him.

Once it was on the middle, he was aware of the gentle hand which Arthur had placed on his shoulder. Stiffly, he craned his neck and looked at him.

"Please do the honors," Arthur softly said, gesturing at the bow and flaming arrow that was supposed to be released towards the body.

Merlin nodded his head and pulled away from Hermione's hand. With quivering hands, he clutched the bow and flaming arrow and fixed both of them in place.

He pulled the string back, together with the arrow, but he scowled darkly at the fact that his trembling wouldn't stop. His gaze had turned hazy with his cloud of tears and he desperately wiped them away with the use of his sleeves.

A pair of warm hands, which both belonged to Hermione, placed themselves on top of his. The brunette gently guided him until he was able to successfully release the flaming arrow. It landed on the boat, and instantly, Gaius' body ignited with fire.

All of them reverently watched, silently saying their last farewells to the Greatest Court Physician Camelot had ever known.

* * *

Night had fallen and Merlin still chose to stand in front of the Lake of Avalon. The knights and the other people who attended Gaius' funeral had long gone back to Camelot to take some rest. The boat where Gaius was laid was also lost in the sea of darkness, but still, Merlin chose to stay.

His tears had dried up now, replaced by a gaping hole inside his chest. Wordlessly, he recalled every memory he had shared with Gaius and desolately smiled. Most of them consisted of the Court Physician reprimanding and lecturing him for doing something reckless and stupid once again. Some of them consisted of Gaius worried over him. A few about him surprisingly playing around with his mentee, acting like he was not himself. Nonetheless, all of them were precious and as more memories came into his mind, his grief heightened.

Merlin never had a father before. Meeting Balinor was a wonderful opportunity, of course, but he was gone too soon for him to properly mourn. He had shed a few tears, yes, wondering what could have been if he stayed alive and spent time with his family, but it was too late now.

Gaius, on the other hand, had always been there beside him. He knew that the first time he went to him, the Court Physician was reluctant to take him in. He was quite different from what he turned out to be, but he gradually changed, and his care for Merlin became more obvious as days passed by.

He was everything he could ask for a father and for him to be gone… _'Why so soon, Gaius?' _he internally asked, releasing a soft, shaky sigh in the process.

Gaius was getting old and it was only a matter of time before the universe claimed him back. It was just Merlin was so used to see his mentor every morning, cooking some breakfast for him and requesting him to do things for today. Knowing that he would wake up in his bedchamber without Gaius made him feel very, _very _lonely.

Sighing, he finally decided it was best to go back to the castle. He shot a forlorn look at the lake and turned around, only to backpedal in surprise.

His blue eyes immediately met Arthur's concerned ones. Standing beside him was Hermione, who chose to sit on one of the big boulders near the lake. His jaw dropped and his eyes slightly widened with obvious surprise. He actually thought that he was all alone in the lake now.

"You're still both here?" he asked, his voice sounding oddly croaked due to his lack of usage.

"I don't want you to feel alone," Arthur softly declared, echoing the same words that Merlin had told him when he was still mourning for the late King Uther's death.

His manservant's eyes softened. "You're a good friend, Arthur," he replied.

The king smiled and nodded his head. Glancing briefly at Hermione, he then said, "I think it is best if I return to the castle now. My council needs me." He murmured a brief farewell to the two and then, he turned around and left the Lake of Avalon.

As soon as Arthur left, Hermione slowly stood up from the boulder. She brushed off some dirt from her bottom and uncertainly smiled at him. "Do you want to go back?" she softly offered, moving closer to him.

For some strange reason, he felt the lump once again back in his throat. "That would be good, yes," he whispered back in a struggle.

Her gaze turned tender and she walked closer until she was mere meters away from him. "If you need..." She swallowed, her eyes also showing the grief that she was feeling. "If you need someone, I'll always be here. You know that, right?"

He wordlessly nodded, his eyes prickling with tears.

She lifted a hand and gently brushed away a stray tear that fell down from his eye. Hermione leaned closer, closed her eyes, and bestowed a soft kiss on his lips.

"You're not alone," she whispered as they parted. "Remember that."

Merlin then reached for her and pulled her into a tight hug, holding her as if she was the last thing that mattered. His tears then had increased and Hermione, silently crying herself, allowed him to hold her tight.

* * *

Two weeks had passed ever since Gaius' death, and the whole Kingdom of Camelot were celebrating for a new joyous event.

After reclaiming Camelot from Morgana, Arthur had decided to throw his pride outside the window and ask Guinevere, once and for all, to finally marry him. Isolde's death, leaving a mourning Tristan, had awakened him from his pitiful state and he swore right there and then that he would not be able to bear it if it was Guinevere who had left him.

Gwen, of course, accepted his proposal whole-heartedly. She had doubts, though, if it was fitting for them to immediately get married just after a tragic event in their lives.

"_I'm sure Gaius would want for you to marry," _Merlin reassured them one time, complete with a small smile on his face. _"Do not let his death be a hindrance for your marriage. It is, after all, what you've yearned for ever since." _

Thus, King Arthur announced his engagement with his beloved. After such a terrible happening in Camelot, anything worthy of celebration was embraced by his people. God knows how much peril they had been forced to undergo; it would be a huge breath of fresh air if something happy happened in Camelot for a change.

Today then was their marriage and Hermione found herself in Lady Morgana's previous room. Guinevere was a nervous bundle in front of the mirror, her face pale with a mixture of nervousness and unadulterated happiness.

"I'm not dreaming, am I?" her friend breathlessly asked, craning her neck to stare at Hermione with wide eyes.

The brunette softly chuckled at her ridiculous question. "You probably are," she pointed out. "But this time, it is coming to a reality."

Gwen chuckled and shakily stood up from the stool. She was still half-dressed, with only her undergarments covering her body. Her dress, one that exuded lavishness and richness, was laid carefully on top of her bed. Ever since she got engaged with Arthur again, he ordered for this room to be converted as her temporary bedroom.

"I can't believe I'm marrying him today," Gwen gushed out, her eyes bright with mirth and suppressed tears of joy. "Ever since that… _horrible _event, I thought I would never be able to marry Arthur anymore."

Hermione released a soft sigh and smiled. She stood up and sauntered towards her. "Isn't it nice?" she questioned. "That despite everything that had happened between you two, you will still marry him in the end?" She thoughtfully looked at Gwen and shook her head. "This just proves that Fate is a horrible, _horrible _planner."

As she beheld her friend, who was to be queen a few hours from now, Hermione felt absolutely happy for the two of them. According to the legend, Guinevere was to be Arthur's queen no matter what happened. Knowing that she would soon be had put her heart at ease. The couple had been through a lot, whether together or not, but finally, they would be bound together by a sacred promise that only they could share.

"Oh, I'm so nervous," Gwen said, her voice a tad higher than normal. "Honestly, my heart is going to burst soon with overwhelming feelings!"

"Now, now, I'm sure you're just having cold feet," Hermione said, now gingerly lifting the dress from the bed. She ushered Guinevere closer, who obliged, and then helped her into the beautiful clothing. "You deserve to be happy, Gwen. Both you _and _Arthur."

Once Gwen was fully clothed, she turned around and smiled brightly at Hermione. The brunette couldn't help but to grin, awed by the beauty that Gwen beheld. "Arthur will love you forever," she added as an afterthought, absent-mindedly brushing off some invisible lint on Gwen's dress.

The future queen prettily blushed. "And I vow to love him forever, too," she earnestly said with all the honesty that she could muster.

Funny how everything that she had researched back in Grimmauld Place was slowly starting to happen right in front of her eyes. Gwen was to finally marry Arthur, which then would put her in her rightful position as the wonderful Queen of Camelot. Everything was starting to fall into place; Arthur possessed Excalibur, Morgana had completely turned into an evil sorceress, and Merlin… well, he continued to grow into the wise and powerful legendary wizard that the Wizarding World would come to admire and adore.

With this thought in mind, Hermione's smile slightly faltered. Once again, she was reminded of the harsh reality that she was to steal Excalibur soon and go back to her own time period.

'_You don't belong here,' _she reminded herself for the umpteenth time, trying in vain to vanquish the painful clenching in her heart.

'_But how could I leave them?' _another voice whispered in her ear, one that had grown fond of everything that was in Camelot. _'How could I leave without turning back?' _

Unwittingly, her mind conjured the image of Merlin. The pain in her heart increased and she frowned, not wanting to accept the fact that she was to leave him soon. He was… he was… _everything _and she just couldn't.

'_Not now,' _she furiously whispered to herself. Today, she must rejoice, and not dwell further with the truth. Today, she must celebrate first with the nuptials of the two people that became dear to her.

"How is Merlin, by the way," Gwen then asked, breaking her off from her reverie. Hermione slowly looked at her and was able to see the genuine concern on her face.

The brunette knitted her eyebrows and properly contemplated her question. "He is…" she started, gradually smiling. "He is… well, I guess. Grieving, yes, but he will soon be all right. Merlin is a strong person; I'm sure he will be able to rise above this tragic event in our lives."

She had been beside him ever since the funeral and she could see that he was trying his best to move on. There were times when he would merely stare outside, forlorn and sad, but then, he would catch himself and look away, forcing a smile on his face. She could still see through his mask, but she was happy that he was trying his best.

"Gaius will be sorely missed," Gwen softly said, looking down. "I wish he was here to witness my wedding."

Hermione smiled and walked closer to her, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure wherever he is right now, he is watching with pride, Gwen," she said.

Gwen smiled and lifted a hand, fondly placing it on the hand on her shoulder. "At least Merlin has you," she said, prompting the brunette to lightly blush. "He wouldn't have been able to bear his grief alone without you, Hermione."

Their conversation was then cut when a soft knock from the door resounded in the whole room. Gwen questioningly looked at Hermione before turning to the door and stating a soft "Come in!" The door slightly opened and Sir Gwaine peeked inside, grinning widely upon seeing Guinevere.

"Are you sure nothing can change your mind anymore, Guinevere?" Sir Gwaine jokingly asked, completely walking inside the room. "I've packed all of my things now and I'm merely waiting for you to run away with me."

"Gwaine…" Hermione admonished, shaking her head. Nevertheless, she couldn't keep the smile from growing on her face.

The knight then, feigning fear, raised up his hands in defense. "Forgive me, my future queen," he said, mockingly bowing. "I did not mean to offend you."

"Oh, shut it, Gwaine," Gwen said, her cheeks a lovely shade of red.

The Knight of the Round Table chuckled and straightened up. "Aww, too bad you'll be a royal soon," he said. "I wouldn't be able to tease you whenever I want, too."

"Oh, thank the heavens above," Gwen shot back, grinning at the look of offense on Gwaine's face.

"You wound me, my lady," he said, clutching his _aching _heart.

"Gwaine, please spare us with your melodrama," Hermione said. She rolled his eyes when he immaturely stuck out his tongue and straightened up.

"Joking aside," he said, now genuinely smiling at Gwen, "the whole kingdom now awaits their future queen. You are needed in the Hall of Ceremonies now, Gwen."

The future queen considerably paled and looked at Hermione. Chuckling, the brunette hooked arms with her and patted her arm comfortingly. "Soon, it will be over," she assured her.

"Yeah, soon, you'll be on his bed and - "

"SIR GWAINE!" they both exclaimed in unison, with Gwen blushing scarlet at his innuendo.

The knight merely grinned with pretend innocence. "I apologize," he then said, looking anything but.

Hermione rolled her eyes again and Gwen, unable to help it, chuckled under her breath.

"Anyway, you must go," Hermione said, turning to her friend. "The others might be wondering what's taking you so long."

Gwen nodded and took in a deep breath. She smoothed out her dress, prettily smiled at the two, and said, "I'm ready."

* * *

With extreme focus, Merlin fastened the buckle of Arthur's ceremonial cloak. He wanted to voice out that doing so was a struggle, seeing that Arthur slightly _gained _some weight, but he knew it was best to keep it to himself. Now biting his bottom lip, the manservant pulled with one mighty heave and was finally able to buckle the cloak in place.

He then proceeded to walk towards the table where the ceremonial sword was placed and grabbed it. Before passing it to Arthur, he checked for any dried blood or dirt, and was satisfied to see that it was absolutely clean. God knows how much he hated being thrown into the stocks once again for improperly cleaning Arthur's sword.

His eyes fleetingly met Arthur's eyes and he frowned, confused with the expression on his face. Arthur was ogling at him, as if in amusement and caution, prompting the manservant to softly sigh.

It had been exactly two weeks now ever since Gaius' funeral and things gradually went back into place. Merlin had finally decided to stop his wallowing and actually help with the restoration of Camelot. Although there were still certain buildings that needed to be attended to, the fortress was already strong enough to withhold future attacks. The village houses were also repaired and the people of Camelot, while still traumatized by Morgana's reign, were able to slowly return to their daily routine.

Sometimes, though, when Merlin was not doing anything, he would seek for Gaius before realizing that he was already gone. His mourning phase had not yet stopped; in fact, there were times when he would simply sit on Gaius' work table and look around, reminiscing once more of his great mentor.

He was considerably coping, however. With Hermione constantly flanking his side, with Arthur barking orders at him, with the Knights of the Round Table cajoling him, and with Guinevere finally back in Camelot, things were actually starting to be more bearable for Merlin.

"What?" he asked, feeling awkward.

Arthur blinked and tilted his head at the side. "You seem different today, Merlin," he stated.

The young sorcerer slightly smiled and turned away from him. "Perhaps, it's because you're finally going to be married off to Gwen," he said, a hint of jesting at the tone of his voice. "Finally, someone can reprimand you when you are being a royal prat without the fear of being executed."

When he turned around, Arthur's crown now clutched in his hands, the king was staring at him with a mixture of heightened amusement and playful offense. "I see your sense of humor is finally back," he said, clicking his tongue. "Somehow, I am torn whether to declare I missed it or dreaded it."

Merlin merely chuckled and passed the crown to Arthur. The king then placed it neatly on top of his head and turned to his reflection, surveying himself.

As he stared at Arthur, his heart again became forlorn. Slowly, Arthur was drawing nearer to his destiny of joining the five kingdoms as one, but Gaius was not here anymore to witness it. He had always been a strong believer of Arthur's destiny and despite the king's obvious flaws and frustrating shortcomings, he still stayed beside him through and through.

And now, Arthur was getting married to Guinevere. It was a little depressing that the late Court Physician wasn't there anymore to witness such a momentous event in the whole Kingdom of Camelot.

His thoughts were then disturbed when Arthur expelled a soft, sad sigh and turned around to face him. To his surprise, the king walked closer to him and placed a comforting hand on top of his shoulder. "I know you dearly miss Gaius," he softly started. "So do I. I could sympathize with your pain after all, having lost my own father."

Arthur released his hold and took a step back, kindly smiling at his manservant. "I'm sure you will be able to move on," he said. "At first, you might think it is the most impossible thing in the world but look at me" – he gestured at himself – "I'm still alive and living my life at the fullest." He shook his head and chuckled. "Goodness, I'm getting _married _today."

The groom-to-be sighed and mindlessly removed some invisible lint on his shoulders. "Gaius would like for you to continue being happy without him, but then of course, your memories with him will be forever cherished." He looked up and grinned widely at Merlin. "After all, the heart never forgets."

Truth be told, he was bewildered by Arthur's words. "You've grown wiser," he reckoned, grinning when Arthur playfully rolled his eyes. The king sauntered to him and smacked the back of his neck for his reply.

Their conversation was halted when Sir Leon suddenly came inside. He was dressed nicely into his usual knight attire and he grinned at the two. "The wedding is to begin, sire," he said, politely bowing down. "The people await their king."

Arthur straightened up. Despite the calmness that he was displaying, Merlin could actually detect an underlying hint of nervousness and anticipation.

"Let us go then, my lord," Merlin said.

The king beamed and nodded his head, leading the other two into the Hall of Ceremonies for the wedding that was to happen between him and the love of his life.

* * *

Hermione's eyes brightened as she surveyed the whole crowd. She had never seen the Hall of Ceremonies so packed before. People of varying status now stood inside, disregarding the fact that they were either rich or poor, just to watch the historical wedding between a king and a maidservant.

She was fortunate enough to be able to find a spot near the front. Merlin now stood beside her, patiently waiting for the arrival of the king and his bride.

'_I'm witnessing the wedding of Arthur and Guinevere,' _she said, her eyes almost popping out of their sockets from her unadulterated excitement. _'I'm witnessing the wedding of _the _Arthur and _the _Guinevere.' _She was sure that many historical fanatics like her would kill for her position right now.

All murmurs were drawn into a stop when the doors of the Hall of Ceremonies were opened. Soft gasps of surprise and admiration left the mouths of most of the guests once King Arthur and Gwen stepped inside, their hands linked and their mouth stretched widely on their faces. Gwen's cheeks were flushed into a lovely shade of red and it was undeniable that even Arthur was glowing.

They were happy.

A loud hush fell into the crowd as they marched on the aisle towards the front. Sir Geoffrey stood in front since he was the one to preside the wedding of the king and the maidservant.

"My dear friends," Sir Geoffrey boomed once Arthur and Gwen reached the front, "we are all gathered here today to witness the sacred union of Arthur Pendragon, King of Camelot, and Guinevere. Anyone who wishes to object can speak now or forever hold thy peace."

Hermione grinned in amusement when Arthur warily glared around the crowd, a look of challenge on his face. He had been separated with Gwen once; he'd be _damned _if he was separated from her once again.

When nobody strode forward, Sir Geoffrey continued the ritual. He said the usual words that were uttered during weddings. By the time he announced for Arthur to kiss his bride, all eyes were glued intently on the couple.

Arthur, fondly smiling down at a flustered Gwen, cupped one of her cheeks and swooped down, finally sealing their fate together with a single kiss of unspoken promises.

The whole crowd erupted into a warm round of applause, happy for the marriage of the two.

Once Arthur pulled away, Sir Geoffrey then stepped towards him, this time carrying a small pillow with a crown sitting on top of it. The king gingerly lifted the crown off the pillow while Guinevere kneeled down.

"By the power vested in me," Arthur proclaimed, "I crown thee, Guinevere Pendragon, Queen of Camelot." Slowly, he lowered the crown on Gwen's head and he beamed, beholding his new queen with bright eyes.

He held her hand and helped her up, turning her around for the crowd to see.

"Long live the Queen!" Arthur boomed.

The whole crowd soon followed, their chant gaining strength and volume after every syllable that they uttered.

"Long live the Queen!" Hermione and Merlin exclaimed in unison, happy that finally, Arthur and Gwen were together.

* * *

The reception commenced and the Banquet Hall was filled with joyous celebration. It had surprised both Hermione and Merlin when Arthur announced that they could stop their duties for today just so they could celebrate, too. Catching Gwen's knowing gaze, Hermione shook her head. Gwen was already starting to have an influence on the king and frankly, Hermione was amused and at the same time thankful for this.

Instead of going around the hall and being merry, Merlin surprisingly invited her to stay outside. She did not really mind and followed him. He led her at the steps of the castle and sat down, pulling her close to him when she followed suit.

His hand was tightly wrapped around hers and despite his silence, his mourning for Gaius still spoke volumes. She knew Merlin was absolutely happy for the wedding of Arthur and Guinevere, but then, that did not necessarily mean that he had forgotten about Gaius' death anymore.

"I miss Gaius," he finally declared aloud, forlorn.

Hermione tenderly smiled at him and squeezed his hand. "I know you do, warlock," she whispered, slowly placing her head on his shoulder. She briefly kissed the side of his neck and sighed. "I miss Gaius, too."

"I wish he was here to witness Arthur and Gwen's wedding," he continued. "He'd be awfully happy. I just know it."

Silence settled between the two of them and Hermione allowed it. Merlin had been busy smiling the whole day and perhaps, he got tired doing so. Hence, she let him brood for a moment and honor the death of the great Court Physician.

Finally, he turned his head to lightly brush his lips against her forehead. "Thank you," he gently whispered.

Confused, Hermione lifted her head and looked at him. "For what?" she asked, knitting her eyebrows in question.

Merlin smiled at her and brushed a single strand away from her face. His hand lingered on her cheek, though, before saying, "For being there beside me when I needed you the most."

Her cheeks grew hot under his intense gaze and she shyly smiled back. Merlin swooped down and captured her lips into a gentle, yet passionate kiss.

"Merlin," she whispered against his lips, her hands slowly climbing up onto the back of his neck. Briefly, he pulled away to look at her and something big, something _earth-shattering _grew in her heart and by the time he kissed her once again, the realization that had formed had festered and stayed, growing and growing until it overwhelmed all of her senses and reasoning.

She believed, without any doubt, that she finally fell in love with him.

* * *

**A/N: End of chapter! How'd you liked it? Tell me in your reviews :D**

**So, this chapter actually holds a lot of emotions so I hoped you liked it. It isn't entirely eventful (well, **_**I **_**think), but I promise that the next chapter will be, for lack of a better word, **_**interesting**_**. Hermione's adventure in Ancient Camelot hasn't ended yet, so I do hope you'd stick to this story until all revelations and whatnots are unravelled. **

**That's it for now! Once again, don't forget to review! **

**With love,  
****WickedlyAwesomeMe**


	43. Thomas of Northumbria

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything :D**

* * *

**A/N: SURPRISE! Happy Valentine's Day, my lovelies (or should I say Single Awareness Day?) Haha, so I really planned to post the next chapter of "Ancient Help" today just to show how much I love each and every one of you for your support :D **

**So please review afterwards! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Three: Thomas of Northumbria **

* * *

Arthur raised an eyebrow as all the members of his Council strode inside the Throne Room, a purposeful look on their faces. He had to hide his grin when he saw his wife tense at the corner of his eyes. Although Guinevere had been his wife and queen for almost two weeks already, it was still obvious that she was _terrified _of the council. She somehow knew of their protests for Arthur to marry her and just being in the same room with them had made her uncomfortable.

"Is something the matter?" he asked, his gaze settling on the eldest of the group.

Sir Jeffrey, the Royal Treasurer of his Council, respectfully bowed down. "Sire, it has come to our attention of the alarming amount of people afflicted with diseases from the townspeople." His bushy, grey eyebrows furrowed in grim seriousness. "Truth be told, it had considerably increased compared to the past years in Camelot."

Arthur shifted his gaze at Sir Kay, the Royal Seneschal. "Is this true, Sir Kay?" he seriously asked.

The addressed court member somberly nodded his head. "Perhaps, we all believe, that it is because of the lack of a Court Physician, my lord," he added. "We all know that a month had not yet passed ever since Gaius' passing, but the absence of a Court Physician is quite a dangerous one."

"We suggest," Sir Emmanuel, the Royal Secretary started, "that the King must appoint a new Court Physician to stop the increase of diseases in this kingdom."

"Hmm…" Arthur said, frowning in deep thought. Now that the members of the Court brought it up, he realized that he had not thought of anyone at all to replace Gaius' position. He had been too busy with his new married life and rebuilding the infrastructures that were destroyed after the Southron's attack.

Finally with a decision, Arthur's eyes swept over his Court and ordered, "Provide a list of all the menfolk in Camelot who have an expertise in medical practices."

"Of course, sire," Sir Kay replied.

Beside him, Guinevere quietly cleared her throat. Arthur's eyes briefly landed on her form, but upon seeing a strange look on her face, he stared at her quite curiously. "Is there something you want to say, my dear?" he asked, stretching out his hand to clutch her own.

"Well…" Gwen started, uncertainly looking at the curious eyes of his Court. "I just thought it will be very bothersome for them to gather all of the physicians in Camelot when you have a brilliant one right under your nose."

The king quirked an eyebrow, confused. "And who, pray tell, is this brilliant one that you speak so confidently of?" he asked.

"My maidservant," the queen replied without skipping a beat. "Hermione."

The members of the Court were unable to suppress their soft chuckles of incredulity. Even Arthur had the audacity to boisterously laugh at her suggestion, shaking his head in disbelief. Gwen, on the other head, knitted her eyebrows in confusion.

"My dear Guinevere," Arthur said, once again squeezing her hand. "Suggesting Hermione to be the new Court Physician is, quite frankly, a _ridiculous _idea."

Her cheeks colored from either embarrassment or offense or both, Arthur did not know. "And why is that, if I may ask?" she asked a little stiffly, trying to sound as polite as possible when it was perfectly obvious she was slightly scandalized by her husband's answer.

"For one, she is a _woman_," Arthur stated automatically as if it was the most obvious thing in the whole world.

Gwen's cheeks reddened and she deeply frowned. "And?" she asked, her eyes challenging.

Arthur blew a breath in frustration. The Court was now looking at the quarrelling couple in mild amusement and he honestly thought that he had other important things to do than fight with his wife over this ridiculoustopic. "And that's it," he answered back. "For the past years, my dear, the House of Pendragon never had a woman as their Court Physician."

Somehow, Arthur could imagine what Uther's reaction would be over this matter. Probably, his father would be rolling in his grave, infuriated, at the mere thought that Arthur chose a woman as the new Court Physician of Camelot. But then again, he knew that Uther might be rolling for a while due to the fact that he married Guinevere.

His thoughts were halted when Gwen gave him a smoldering glare. He was actually quite surprised by the look on her face, not having seen such a dark look on her face before. He had always known his queen had a soft spot for her friend, but he never realized that she could be very passionate when it came to defending her.

And well, Guinevere also looked undeniably _cute_.

"Why couldn't you break tradition?" she started, lifting her chin in defiance. She warily narrowed her eyes and lightly scowled at him. "You started with _me_, Arthur. You started by marrying me. Is it such an appalling idea to have a woman as Camelot's new Court Physician, who by the way has brilliant skills that could rival even the best physician in Camelot? Gaius used to say she would be a wonderful physician. _Gaius_ said."

He was dumbstruck by her speech. He opened his mouth and closed it, finding himself at loss of what to do or say. His cheeks lightly colored as he shot a quick look at the members of his Court; they were looking at him with rapt attention.

Queen Guinevere then expelled a soft sigh and slowly rose up from her throne. Arthur could not believe that they were actually having their first fight as a married couple over this trivial matter. And in front of his Court, no less! "If you may please excuse me," she petulantly said, descending the daïs. His Court parted for the Queen to pass and Arthur, helplessly, merely looked at her retreating back.

Once she disappeared, an uncomfortable silence settled among them. Arthur then cleared his throat, attracting the attention of the members. "Please excuse my wife today," he hastily said. "I believe she is still exercising her… err… newfound authority."

Arthur _swore _Sir Kay's lips twitched.

* * *

Hermione almost knocked off the potion-filled cauldron when the door banged open. In came an infuriated Guinevere, her beautiful dress billowing behind her as she stiffly walked towards the brunette.

Currently, she was in Gaius' bedchamber. Although the late Court Physician was not there to train her and teach her more about potion-making, Hermione took it upon herself to study herself. Merlin once pointed out that she was slowly turning into Gaius, which actually made Hermione smile. For the manservant to now laughingly joke about Gaius was a relief; somehow, it was an indication that Merlin was slowly recovering from his mentor's death.

Gwen then unceremoniously plopped down beside Hermione on the bench and crossed her arms.

"Is there a possibility for me to know why you angrily stormed here, my lady?" Hermione asked, quirking an eyebrow.

The queen warily gazed at her friend. "Just because I married Arthur doesn't mean I am not 'Gwen' anymore," she shot back, frustrated.

Hermione's eyebrows shot up in amusement. "It is protocol, your highness," she said, adding the address in the end just to rile up her friend.

Guinevere glared. "_Hermione_," she said with great emphasis.

The brunette chuckled and shook her head. "All right, Gwen," she said. "But _only _if we are alone. God knows how much scandalized gasps and disproving glares I, a mere _maidservant_, would receive if I did not address you, the _queen_, without respect."

Gwen sighed and sadly wrapped her arms around her maidservant. "I missed being myself," she murmured softly. "_But_, that doesn't mean I regret marrying Arthur." A small, beautiful smile appeared on the queen's face. "I still believe it was the best decision I had ever made."

Hermione softly smiled back, happy for her friend. "But really, why are you here?" she asked. "Aren't you supposed to attend to some more meetings with the King?"

"We had a fight," Gwen said, once again frowning. "Because he was being _infuriating_." Upon seeing Hermione's questioning look, she continued. "Just a while ago, the members of his Court pointed out that Camelot needs a new Court Physician. And, I suggested you, seeing that you have skills that even Gaius recognized."

Moved by her words, the brunette grinned down at her friend. "Thank you," she sincerely said, "but I don't think the kingdom will welcome me as their Court Physician, Gwen. Especially because the last one was probably the best they ever had."

"Camelot welcomed me as their _queen_, Hermione," she said, pointing to herself. "I am sure Camelot will also welcome you as their Court Physician."

Before Hermione could answer, the door once again opened. In came Merlin, who stopped in his tracks upon seeing the Queen inside. "I thought you had to attend to meetings today with Arthur, your highness?" he asked, ignoring Guinevere's scowl.

"They had a fight," Hermione said, echoing Gwen's words. "Because he was being _infuriating_."

Gwen chuckled and pulled away from Hermione while the manservant strode forward and sat down across from the two. "What's the matter?" he then asked.

"Arthur and the Court are already looking for a new Court Physician," the queen started, "and they took my suggestion of making Hermione as the new one lightly."

Merlin did not look surprised at all. With a small frown on his face, he shook his head. "That's expected from Arthur," he said. "He _always _thinks that are not strong enough to look after themselves, much less hold responsibilities as big as a Court Physician."

His eyes then shifted to his girlfriend and he fondly smiled. "But I am sure that if Gaius is right here right now, he would have agreed with Guinevere," he stated matter-of-factly. "Oh, that old man _fawns _over you, Hermione. He would have suggested your name right there and then if he was given the opportunity."

Hermione's cheeks colored with embarrassment, but she was unable to suppress the growing smile on her face.

"Since Merlin agrees with me," Gwen said with a certain tone of finality in her voice, "I will make it a new goal to make you the new Court Physician of Camelot, Hermione."

"Good luck with that," both Merlin and Hermione piped in at the same time.

Gwen looked at the couple with amusement and shook her head. She then slowly stood up from the bench and sighed. "I must bid both of you farewell for now," she said. "Apparently being a Queen requires me to study the genealogy of the House of Pendragon." Gwen made a face. "I'm awful with history."

Merlin chuckled while Hermione happily waved her hand. "Have fun," Merlin called as soon as Gwen was out of the room.

Once she was gone, Hermione turned to Merlin and asked, "Do you think she will be successful?"

"She has Arthur wrapped around her finger," the manservant said with a soft snort. "I won't be surprised if she will be able to."

* * *

Arthur curiously knitted his eyebrows as the doors of the Throne Room opened. He clearly remembered that he was free to spend the rest of the afternoon with his wife. Shooting a quick glance at Guinevere, he noticed that even she was surprised by the arrival of this stranger.

"This man required an audience with the royals, sire," a knight announced, bowing down in politeness. The cloaked stranger, almost as old as Gaius, copied the knight and politely bowed down. "He speaks with urgency."

"Leave us," Arthur said, waving his hand in dismissal. The knight bowed once again and turned around, leaving the stranger alone with the monarchs. "State your purpose of visit."

"King Arthur," the man said, his voice deep and low. "Queen Guinevere" – his eyes lingered a little at the new queen, a look of curiosity in his eyes – "I am Thomas from Northumbria. I had travelled for two days straight after it came to my knowledge that Camelot is in dire need of a new Court Physician."

He, Thomas, straightened up and gestured at a small satchel that he was carrying. "I have been a physician for years under Lord Benedict's reign, but I have decided to travel to Camelot for help," he continued. "I heard about Gaius' death, and he was an old friend of mine. I thought it is best for my services to now be offered to you, King Arthur, if you will accept me as your new Court Physician."

Arthur curiously stared at him. The members of the Court were still finalizing the list of the physicians in Camelot and for one man, who was a foreigner in his kingdom, to offer his services was a little suspicious, albeit interesting. Thomas of Northumbria looked sincere enough to serve his people.

"Perhaps, you can show your skills as a physician to my people for a week," Arthur slowly started. He shot a quick look at Gwen, gauging her reaction, and was somehow relieved that she seemed to concur with his decision. "If I deem you worthy, then I will bestow upon you the title of the new Court Physician of Camelot."

Thomas humbly bowed his head. "You are very kind, sire," he replied.

Arthur lightly smiled and searched the room for his manservant. Merlin stood a little behind and when his eyes caught his blue eyes, Arthur gave him a pointed look. "Merlin, come forth," he said. His manservant, surprised at being addressed, slowly walked forward. "Show Thomas his bedchambers for the week and I give you the responsibility of attending to his needs."

He slightly glared when Merlin grimaced at the thought of serving another person. He knew he was _impossible _to handle; after all, he made it a point to frustrate Merlin every time he was to attend to his needs. For him to serve another person, and a complete stranger no less, was somehow disheartening for his manservant.

"Of course, my lord," Merlin claimed in defeat. His manservant then turned to their guest and grabbed his satchel, leading the way to the guest bedchamber.

* * *

Three days had passed ever since Thomas of Northumbria arrived and Merlin knew his presence was a relief for the whole Kingdom of Camelot. The amount of the diseased slowly dwindled; the deadliness of most diseases decreased. Although he heard from some people in the town that his skills were not exactly comparable with Gaius, his different method of healing was still embraced by the people.

This was what Merlin answered to Arthur as he helped him dress up for the day. Queen Guinevere had long been gone, attending to another one of the lessons that she had to go to. Although Merlin knew that she was determined enough to be a wonderful queen for the whole kingdom, these classes were such a bore for her. Hermione had said so, complete with an amused smile on her face.

"_She _loathed _them," _his girlfriend told him one time while making another potion from Gaius' old books. _"The only driving force that she had was that she wanted to be a wonderful queen for Camelot." _

His mind was brought back into the present when the king craned his neck to look at his manservant. A pleased smile was stretched widely on his face. "Perhaps, we finally found a replacement for Gaius," he said, now walking towards his chair. He sat down and thoughtfully looked at Merlin. "Finally, my Court would stop pestering me to look for one."

For some strange reason, Merlin did not like Arthur's claim. The physician was kind; he had served him for three days now and so far, the manservant did not really have any difficulty attending to his needs. But then again, he was a stranger who suddenly came from nowhere, offering his knowledge of medicines to help the townspeople. He thought it was not right to instantly bestow such an important position to him.

"I believe in Thomas' skills, your highness, I really do," Merlin slowly said, cautiously choosing the right words. "But, can you not consider your queen's suggestion of making Hermione as the new Court Physician?"

Arthur boisterously laughed as he grabbed a small goblet from his table and poured wine into it. "Not you, too, Merlin," he said, calming himself down. "She could be brilliant in her own way, yes, but she is, and will always be, a _woman_."

Merlin sighed through his nose in frustration. He still could not understand as to why up until now, the king underestimates the skills that women could possess. "But, need I remind you that she has proven herself worthy these past few months?" Merlin continued. "She is different_, _Arthur. She is _special_. Perhaps, this new change would greatly help Camelot to also change for the better this time."

"Of course she is _special _to you, Merlin," Arthur stated with a roll of his eyes. He quickly took a sip from his goblet and sighed. "Seeing that she is with you, but that does not give you the excuse to side with her over this ridiculous matter."

The manservant inconspicuously rolled his eyes, deeply offended for Hermione. Arthur never saw her brewing potions. She was magnificent, for goodness' sake! Biases aside, he still firmly believed she would be a wonderful Court Physician.

"All right," Merlin said, a slight irritation heard at the tone of his voice. "If you say so, sire."

Arthur merely waved off his hand in dismissal.

Merlin sighed and shook his head. "I must leave now," he grumbled under his breath. Before turning around, he discreetly directed his eyes at the wine-filled goblet and had wordlessly cast a spell. The contents of the red wine spilled all over Arthur's front, prompting the king to shout in disbelief.

"You will wash this clean until I cannot see at least a drop of wine, Merlin!" Arthur exclaimed as the young sorcerer exited the room.

Once again, the manservant expelled a soft sigh.

So much for defending Hermione.

* * *

A soft knock resounded inside Gaius' bedchamber and, without looking away from a potion that she was making, she exclaimed a soft "Come in!" She heard the door being opened and then closed and was only able to see who had visited Gaius' bedchamber when a shadow loomed over her form.

Her eyes almost bulged out from their sockets, recognizing Thomas of Northumbria, a physician who was offering his services as the temporary Court Physician of Camelot. She never really minded him before since she was only able to catch a glimpse of him once in a while in the castle. She heard stories from Merlin, about his brilliant skills as a physician, and the possibility that Arthur would really hire him as the new one.

"Um…" she said, feeling strangely awkward at the physician's scrutinizing eyes. He was staring at her potion quite thoughtfully, before the sound of her voice prompted him to shift his gaze on her. "Is there something that you want?" She blinked her widened eyes and slightly frowned. "Is it Merlin that you seek?"

"Actually, yes," Thomas slowly said, now looking all over Gaius' bedchamber. "And, I thought of looking at Gaius' old workroom." For a moment, he was silent, before returning his gaze back at Hermione. "I'm surprised it is not vacant."

She lightly blushed, feeling uncomfortable at the presence of the physician. "I-I was asked to make a potion that can cure a common cold from one of my neighbours," she exclaimed, gesturing at the bubbling cauldron.

"I'm surprised a young woman like you expresses an interest in potion-making," he said, his gaze on her intense. "Mostly, girls your age would be searching from here to beyond yonder for a prospective husband."

Somehow, that made her smile. "It interests me," she explained. "And, well, when Gaius was still alive, I've helped him in making potions and healing people ever since."

Thomas shot a brief look at the cauldron. "Is it done?" he asked.

Hermione nodded. Her eyes widened once again, though, when Thomas grabbed the ladle on the table and scooped a spoonful of the potion she had made. He blew on it to cool it down, before tasting it. He smacked his lips for a while, a contemplative look on his face, before he looked at Hermione, obvious surprise on his face.

"You've done it perfectly," he complimented, a small smile on his face. "How admirable."

Her cheeks reddened and she smiled, flattered by his compliment. Another great physician pointed out her skills in potion-making, and _of course_, she could not help but feel a little too proud of herself.

The door then opened and in came Merlin. He took a step back upon seeing Thomas, and curiously looked at him from Hermione.

"Oh, Merlin, there you are!" the physician exclaimed, smiling at the manservant. "I need help with my clothes."

Hermione hid a smile behind her hand when Merlin's lips dangerously twitched. Just looking at him made her reckon he was tired, and he had voiced out his desires to at least spend a few hours of his day with her. Now that Thomas was ordering him to do something, it seemed out of the question right now.

"I'd be in the village if you need me," Thomas said as his farewell. He turned to Hermione and smiled. "It is nice meeting you…"

"Hermione," the brunette quickly said.

"Hermione," Thomas repeated, his smile growing. He inclined his head at Merlin before strolling out of the room.

Merlin expelled a soft, frustrated sigh and sauntered towards Hermione. "I'm sorry I have to work again," he grumbled petulantly under his breath.

Hermione grinned and grabbed his neckerchief. He was surprised by her actions and was unable to ready himself for a sweet kiss that she gave to him on his lips. When she pulled away, his cheeks were splattered with red, and he was unable to restrain the goofy smile on his face.

"I'll be quick, I swear," he giddily replied, swooping down to give her a brief kiss on her lips once again.

The brunette chuckled and fondly patted his cheek. The manservant then reluctantly pulled away and walked towards the door. Before completely leaving, he turned around and frowned.

"I'll wait for you," she said, waving her hand to shoo him away.

Merlin released a soft, sad sigh before turning away, completely leaving the room. Once he was gone, Hermione couldn't help but laugh softly to herself, wondering how the Wizarding World would react to the fact that the legendary warlock that they view as their wizard god could be ridiculously adorable at times.

* * *

The town bell rang twelve times, signalling midnight, but Thomas of Northumbria was still wide awake. In fact, he was seated on his current work table, brewing a potion that would finally end all of his misery.

After hearing from some passersby about Camelot's dilemma of the absence of a new Court Physician, he took this opportunity to finally put his plan into action. He had been somehow acquainted with Gaius, having met him back in the old days when he was still living in Camelot, and he knew it would be easy for him to elaborately lie about his want to serve Camelot and its people if he mentioned his connection with the deceased Court Physician.

Hence, he travelled from Northumbria to Camelot, regardless of his old age and the painstaking journey. He did not really mind anymore; in fact, he actually expected to die after putting his plan into action. He was ready now, embracing his fate, for he still dearly missed his beloved wife.

Thomas used to be a typical physician, hungry for knowledge and passionate in serving others. He was living a happy life in Camelot and there he met the love of his life, Ailith, and he knew by then that she was the woman he would want to spend the rest of his life with. Thus, they married, established a new life together in Camelot, and for a while, they were happy.

Until, the Great Purge came.

Ailith was a witch, and a brilliantly famous one. Like him, she had this great passion of helping others; hence, she used her magic to cure the sick. Ruthless King Uther had overlooked this fact, overwhelmed and blinded by the grief of losing his wife to magic, and ordered for everybody who possessed such an _evil _thing to instantly die.

Ailith was not fortunate enough to be spared.

His grief was great, his fury ten times more, and as Thomas left Camelot and settled in Northumbria, he swore to everything that he had loved and cherished that he would avenge his wife's death.

His disappointment was great when he heard about King Uther's death, but the want for vengeance was never quenched. And he knew, as soon as Arthur Pendragon was crowned as the new king of Camelot, that he would only be at peace if Arthur _dies_.

His week of trial as the temporary Court Physician of Camelot would end tomorrow and he knew, by then, that it was the perfect time to put his plan into action.

* * *

Ever since Guinevere became Queen, Merlin reckoned that dinner had been a surprisingly different matter. Often, Arthur would be a bully, ordering him to do this and that without blinking an eye. Of course, Merlin tolerated this; he always knew that Arthur had a rough day and he needed something, or in this case, _someone _to be the bout of his stress and frustrations. Still, that did not mean he enjoyed and anticipated them.

Now, watching the married couple from behind gave him an amused smile. It somehow became a tradition for Arthur and Gwen to exchange their stories to each other. Currently, Guinevere was narrating her disastrous poetry lesson, with Arthur's eyes solely glued onto her, his attention rapt and focused.

Merlin could see how Arthur fondly looked at his wife, chuckling at the right places. When he laughed at her little embarrassments, Gwen would gave him a scathing look and to appease her, Arthur would grab her hand, squeeze it tight, and grin sheepishly at her.

Arthur had changed, he believed. Marriage life was actually a wonderful thing that had happened to the King. Who knew all Arthur needed was a Queen to stop buggering Merlin?

At the corner of his eyes, he caught Hermione's roll of eyes. The King and Queen were quietly flirting in front of the _dinner _table and although it was admittedly amusing, Merlin preferred for them to do it privately. Apparently, Hermione reckoned, too.

His thoughts were stopped when the doors of the hall were opened. In came Thomas of Northumbria, a peculiar look on his face. Merlin exchanged a confused look with Hermione, who shrugged her shoulders and curiously looked at the approaching physician.

"Pray tell, what brings you here?" Arthur asked, slightly frowning at the temporary physician of Camelot.

"I heard about your hunting trip tomorrow, sire," Thomas said, politely bowing down. "And I came here to give you this energy tonic." He pulled out a small, white potion from his pocket and presented it to Arthur. "I have made the same potion for Lord Benedict of Northumbria and because of this potion, he is now famously known as the oldest, yet one of the strongest, leaders the Five Kingdoms had ever had."

Arthur curiously eyed the vial before gingerly clutching it for himself. "When must I drink this?" he asked, his eyes shifting once again on Thomas.

Something peculiar flashed in Thomas eyes. "Preferably now, sire, for an optimal effect," he said.

"Hmm…" Arthur said, uncorking the bottle. He took a quick whiff, his eyes widening in surprise; the potion smelled quite pleasant. He then looked around the hall and smiled, lifting the potion into the air. "For a prosperous health." He then gulped down the contents in less than a minute.

"How do you feel, my lord?" Thomas asked, his stare intent and unwavering.

The King smiled and was about to open his mouth when his right hand suddenly clutched his throat. Arthur started to make gagging noises and his eyes widened with fear. He was gasping for breath and his face was immediately turning blue.

One did not need to be a good physician to understand that King Arthur was poisoned.

"What's happening?" Guinevere asked hysterically. "Arthur! ARTHUR! Talk to me, love."

Her eyes turned furious and she glared darkly at Thomas. "_You_!" she exclaimed quite shrilly. "What have you done?!"

A maniacal, serene smile appeared on the old physician's face. "Now that my goal is achieved, I can die happily now," he whispered. He slowly closed his eyes, his grin widening. "Ailith, I'm coming for you."

"GUARDS!" Guinevere exclaimed, tears now streaming down from her face. "HELP ME!"

"Arthur!" Merlin exclaimed, now falling down on his knees beside the gasping King. The young manservant was shaking his master, but Arthur was slowly succumbing into the darkness. "Come on, Arthur!"

Some of the Knights had by now entered the hall. Gwen furiously ordered for Sir Percival and Sir Elyan to throw Thomas into the prison and kill him for treason. Strangely, the old physician seemed calm with his verdict; in fact, Merlin even suspected that he was happy of the Queen's decision.

"Oh, Merlin," Gwen fearfully and tearfully asked. "What are we going to do?"

Merlin honestly did not know.

* * *

Her blood ran cold as the Knights, together with a hysterical Guinevere and a panicking Merlin, rushed the poisoned King back into his bedchambers. Hermione was still a dazed stupor, and it had surprised her so to discover that she was able to follow them absent-mindedly.

Sir Percival then gently laid down King Arthur on the bed. His mouth was already frothing, an indication that the poison was already acting drastically on the poor king's body. Gwen had fallen down on her knees beside the bed, holding both of Arthur's hands in despair and fear.

"H-Hermione," Gwen cried, craning her tearful face to look at her friend. "Do something."

Her simple order made a huge impact on the brunette. All eyes were already on her and she found herself slowly swallowing, her face paling considerably more than before.

Gwen was asking her to _do something_. And she, for the life of her, did not know what to do.

"I… I don't think I-I c - "

A warm hand enclosed her own and squeezed it tight. When her fearful eyes landed on Merlin, she saw the determination and confidence in his eyes. "Yes, you can," he stated with conviction. "I know you can do it, Hermione. I know you can heal Arthur."

The hopefulness in their eyes snapped her off from her confused stupor. Her eyes hardened with determination and purposefully, she nodded her head and strode closer to the bed. Gwen stood up and went beside Merlin, nervously looking at her now unconscious husband.

Hermione then checked Arthur's eyes. She gingerly bent down and took a whiff of his breath. Her nose wrinkled, having smelt a mixture of sweetness, sourness, and something she could not put a finger on. Her hand then placed against his ribcage and she sought for a beating. She found it, which was a relief, but it was too dull and soft compared to the normal beating of the heart.

After evaluating him completely, she straightened up and looked at the two. "I don't think I've encountered this kind of poison before," she answered truthfully. Her words had prompted Guinevere to sob uncontrollably. "But!" she exclaimed amidst the noise. "I… I'm going to do something, Gwen. I swear to you I will."

"How many more hours do you think Arthur has?" Merlin whispered, worriedly looking at his master.

"At least, five hours," she softly muttered. "At most a day." She strode away from Arthur and completely looked at her friend. Her eyes softened at Gwen's obvious worry. "I will not rest until I find the antidote, Gwen."

"Please, save him," she brokenly whispered. Hermione pulled Gwen into a hug and patted her gently.

"I will try my best," was all she answered.

Hermione then pulled away from Gwen and walked out of the room. Her strides were quick and brisk, and she was aware that Merlin was running behind her.

A loud thud in the corridor resounded and she whipped around, only to see Merlin lying face down on the floor. Hermione quickly went to his aid and observed that he was slightly trembling. Sighing, she pulled Merlin up and gave him a comforting kiss on his lips.

"I will save Arthur," she murmured at his fearful face. "I promise you that."

* * *

Both she and Merlin decided to visit Thomas in his prison cell. Merlin, at first, adamantly refused.

"_Why waste time talking to that godforsaken man when we could search for the antidote instead?" _Merlin barked one time, obvious hatred for the old physician clearly etched on his face.

Hermione told him that they could at least discover a few things about the potion. Or, if they were lucky, Thomas would be able to give a hint of how to cure Arthur.

Hence, they soon found themselves in the dark and dank dungeons. At the very first cell was Thomas himself. Looking at him, Hermione thought that he had considerably changed. Gone was the calm and collected physician; she thought that there was this dangerous and maniacal glint in his eyes and when he saw the couple, his lips stretched into an unsettling smile.

"Tell us how to cure Arthur," Hermione monotonously said, looking coldly at the physician.

"Ah, that I cannot do," he drawled. "I should not have poisoned the king in the first place then, yes?"

She felt Merlin tense up beside her and instinctively, she placed a comforting hand on his arm.

"Why?" the manservant asked through gritted teeth. "Why did you do it? Why did you commit treason to our King and poisoned him?"

Thomas stared at Merlin for a few minutes before slowly standing up from the cold, stone floor. He strode closer to the bars of his prison, his lips now twisted into an ugly scowl. "Because, it was his father's fault why my wife _died_." He shook with unsuppressed rage and despair. "Ailith was a good woman, far _better _than the other non-magical people in this blasted kingdom. She never did any wrong; she only wanted to help the others through her magic."

Hermione somehow felt pity for the mourning physician. She firmly believed that he used to be an admirable and respectable person. But because of the Great Purge, his heart was corrupted with grief and vengeance and she thought that all he wanted to do now was go back into the arms of his deceased wife.

'_Look what you have done, King Uther,' _she silently thought, frowning. _'Look what your selfishness has brought upon your son and kingdom.' _

"Uther's sins are not Arthur's," Merlin coldly pointed out.

"But Ailith's pain is also mine," Thomas smoothly replied. "It is just fitting for me to take revenge against Uther's beloved son."

She detected that Merlin's rage was already reaching a dangerous boiling point.

"Then, God help you, you bastard," Merlin growled, stiffly turning away and stomping out of the dungeons.

Hermione immediately followed him, worried for her boyfriend. She chanced a glance at Thomas once again and saw that a chilling smile was stretched on his face.

He was finally satisfied.

* * *

They had perused every available medicinal book in Gaius' vast bookshelves, but had not yet found the right cure for Arthur's poisoning.

Almost three hours had passed, and Hermione was starting to get restless. Merlin's panic increased and she had to greatly control herself so as not to snap at him.

She was starting to get frustrated and had to try her hardest not the throw the _frustrating _book that she was holding at the far side of the room.

The hours were ticking, and she knew that slowly, she was running out of time. "Oh, where is Gaius when you badly need him," she muttered in a bout of frustration. She was afraid that she would fail all of them and _well_, the idea of seeing their mournful faces was not a happy vision at all.

For a moment, Hermione's forehead collided with the wooden tabletop and she released a sigh. They had tried magic on Arthur a while ago while Gwen and the Knights were away, but it was futile. It turned out that the poison was immune from magic and with sinking hearts, both Hermione and Merlin knew that the only way to cure Arthur was to really find the antidote.

Merlin by now had his arms wrapped around her shoulders, pressing desperate kisses on her voluminous hair. Words of compliments and how brilliant she was spewed out from his mouth, trying to force her not to give up, when it was the best thing that they could do in this situation.

Hermione then racked her brains, trying to think of anything, just _anything_ useful that she could try onto Arthur to once and for all save him.

A certain situation back in her first year crossed her mind and she softly gasped, her eyes widening at the possibility.

"Merlin, shut up," she finally murmured. Merlin stopped mid-way from his litany of compliments and slowly pulled away from her when Hermione straightened up.

A strange glint was in her eyes when she slowly grabbed a small dagger on Gaius' work table. Upon seeing Merlin's questioning and wary gaze, Hermione brilliantly grinned and stood up.

"I have an idea," was all she said.

* * *

When Hermione said she had an idea, Merlin's heart soared. _Finally_, after gruelling hours spent in this room, perusing all the books available in Gaius' vast bookshelves, Hermione said she had a plan on how to cure his master.

He never suspected Thomas of Northumbria as a man with evil motives. He had served him for almost a week, for goodness' sake! Merlin had seen him cure people; there was this genuine passion for him to help and heal them with his potions. He seemed a typical physician, ready to help those who were in need and ready to stay up all night just to finish a challenging potion.

Once again, he was dismayed with the fact that it was Arthur who was paying Uther's sins. Arthur was Arthur, and although he was related with Uther by blood, his personality and beliefs were quite different from his late father. Somehow, he never blamed Thomas' heart for being corrupted with sheer hatred. Nonetheless, he still wished it was not Arthur who was possibly now lying on his death-bed.

Now that they were running into the quiet village, Merlin was starting to have doubts. The whole place was dark and dreary and as he warily looked around, his frown deepened; it seemed like there was no possible medicine or substance that could cure Arthur in this place.

But Hermione seemed determined. With her jaw set, her eyebrows knitted together, and her warm, brown eyes hardened with conviction, he had no choice but to follow.

Finally, they stopped at what looked like a house with a small pen beside. Pigs and goats were mixed inside, all snoring quietly to themselves as they hopped in their dreams.

"Why are we - ?" But Hermione raised up her right hand to silence him and slowly strode forward.

"Whoever owns this goat, I am very, _very _sorry," she muttered. She then outstretched her arm and softly, she said, "_Swefe nu _**[1]**" Although already asleep, she made sure that the goat would not awaken and trash around.

Craning her neck, she softly ushered for Merlin to step forward. "Help me," she quietly ordered, now lifting the two, front legs of the goat. Flabbergasted, Merlin had no choice but to help her by lifting the hind legs of the goat. She then directed the both of them into her house and gingerly placed the enchanted goat on top of her dinner table.

When she pulled out the small dagger she got from Gaius' work table, Merlin paled. "What are you doing?" he asked, stunned.

"Just trust me," she said, as beads of sweat started to form on her forehead. She then moved the goat so that it was lying on its back and gently opened its stomach.

Merlin's eyes widened in disbelief and disgust, all the remaining color on his face now absent. It was a good thing that the goat was fast asleep; it would be emitting pathetic screams now if it realized that its stomach was being opened and now currently perused by the brunette.

"What are you _trying _to do?" Merlin asked once again, this time determined to know her answer.

Hermione, with a strange glint in her eyes, turned to him and vaguely said, "The only cure I could think of right now."

* * *

Both she and Merlin were now rushing back to Arthur and Gwen's bedchambers. Hermione ignored the screaming exhaustion she felt and urged her legs to run faster. The sun was already creeping back into the sky, signalling the arrival of dawn, and she knew that if she was not able to deliver the cure, Arthur might die.

She could still smell the pungent smell of the goat's blood and intestines, but she continued to run. Such things were momentarily forgotten; all she could focus on was _saving _Arthur.

Beside her, she could also feel Merlin's exhaustion. He had been with her all throughout the night and although it was obvious that he was disgusted with her perusal of the goat's stomach, he still stayed beside her. His strong belief that she would be able to find a cure for Arthur was astounding. Secretly, she thought it was sweet.

Finally, the couple arrived into the leaders' bedchambers. Gwen, who was sleeping on a chair with her head on the bed beside Arthur's, was awakened by their arrival and turned around. She was instantly on her feet while Hermione and Merlin strode forward.

Arthur was still unconscious, and there were vestiges of the froth on his mouth. His face was paler… _so _much paler than the last time she saw him and his breathing was turning quite shallow. He was also attacked by tremors now, and his forehead was shining with beads of sweat.

"Have you made the potion?" Gwen softly asked, a mixture of fear and hope in her shaking voice.

Hermione shook her head, prompting her friend to softly cry. "I wasn't able to brew a potion, but I had a different idea," she reassured the Queen. Gwen's watery eyes narrowed in confusion, but Hermione quickly gave her a hug. "Trust me, Gwen."

The Queen sniffed and shakily squeezed her back. "I-I trust you, Hermione," she whispered.

The brunette smiled and gently patted Gwen's back. She then pulled away and walked closer to Arthur. She tightly squeezed the only cure that she could think of at that time and then bent down. She opened Arthur's mouth, popped the bezoar inside, and forced him to swallow it.

It was a miracle for her to find the bezoar inside the goat's intestines. She clearly remembered her first year potions, with Snape asking Harry what a bezoar was, and then, the idea was formed. It had cured _most _of the poisons in the whole world and she fervently hoped that this would also cure Arthur's poisoning.

They all waited in bated breath, and as soon as Arthur started coughing, Hermione released a huge sigh of relief. Merlin instantly walked beside Arthur and held a basin, while the King lightly lifted himself up from the bed and vomited. A strange green substance escaped his mouth, which Hermione reckoned was the poison he ingested.

Arthur's face was slowly gaining color and he was now breathing raggedly. Gwen, joyous of the result, quickly went beside Arthur and soothingly rubbed his back.

Hermione collapsed on Gwen's previous seat in exhaustion and widely smiled.

Finally, Arthur was cured.

* * *

He had been stabbed, knocked unconscious, straddled, wounded, bled, wrestled with, and other _painful _things but after being poisoned, King Arthur Pendragon of Camelot believed that it was the worst thing that had ever happened to him.

He could feel the poison slowly gaining control in his whole body while he lay there on his bed, helpless to do anything. He was aware of his wife, the knights, Merlin, and Hermione, hovering worriedly above his form, but the poison hindered him from talking to them.

He did not like the feeling.

After finally brought back to his senses, his wife announced to him it was _Hermione _who saved his life. She called it a bezoar, and when inquired where she had gotten it, she refused to answer. Arthur suspiciously narrowed his eyes upon seeing the jesting in Merlin's eyes and Hermione's suppression of laughter. He had this feeling that if discovered where it came from, he would not have liked it at all. Hence, he let it slide and just accepted that he was given another second, or perhaps an _nth_, time to live.

Both he and Gwen were now preparing for the impending ceremony that was to happen in the Hall of Ceremonies. He had been finished now and his wife was now fixing her hair into an intricate braid. Once she finished, she placed the beautiful crown on her head.

"Ready?" Arthur inquired, secretly marvelling how Guinevere looked today.

His queen smiled. "Yes," she said, immediately standing beside him and holding his hand.

Pleasant chills ran down his spine and he grinned, now directing the two of them out of the bedchambers.

As they walked through the corridors, he pondered his decision to make Hermione as their new Court Physician. He still had doubts; oh, he would always will. He knew he had this different perception of the female race, but he couldn't help it; he was raised like that. And it was tradition to choose a male physician as the new Court Physician of Camelot. Breaking tradition always made him queasy.

But then again, after Uther's death, things had drastically changed. He had passed some laws his father would never _dare _make. He made projects in the castle that Uther never dreamed of doing. And dear God above, he married a mere servant girl instead of the other beautiful nobles waiting in line for him!

He thought that perhaps, it would be a wonderful change if he broke another tradition… if he named Hermione as their new Court Physician.

"I apologize for not listening to you, Guinevere," Arthur finally said, mustering up all the courage that he had. It was common knowledge that the King of Camelot was prideful; apologizing was never one of his favourite habits.

His queen prettily smiled and turned to him. "I hope you learned your lesson, Arthur Pendragon," she lightly admonished. "Maybe, listening to me in the future will save your life. _Literally_."

Arthur sighed and nodded his head. "I'll keep that in mind, my queen," he softly murmured. He did not want to get poisoned once again.

Thomas of Northumbria was immediately sentenced to death. Although Arthur was saved, rules were still rules and treason against the king was punishable by death. Upon hearing his story, Arthur felt pity for the old physician. He grew enraged when he discovered that Arthur was cured, but defeated at the same time. Thomas was a good, respectable man. Arthur knew he would never be able to repeat his evil misdeed ever again.

Arthur at first thought of freeing him and banishing him instead, but he had this inkling that if he did so, Thomas would kill himself. His wife's death had tired him emotionally, mentally, and physically; just looking at him made Arthur understand that Thomas wanted nothing more from this world anymore. Therefore, he relieved him from committing a grave sin and ordered for him to be killed himself. And he knew, by now, that he was probably back in the arms of his beloved wife.

His thoughts were stopped when he and Gwen finally arrived in the Hall of Ceremonies. The whole Court of Camelot was present, with Sir Geoffrey of Monmouth standing calmly in front. Hermione was beside him, her face pale and her eyes bright with obvious happiness and anticipation. At the far left of the room stood Merlin, obvious admiration and pride in his eyes while looking at his girlfriend.

The King then brought his wife at the front and nodded his head at Sir Geoffrey as a signal to commence the ceremony.

Arthur gestured Hermione to kneel, which she immediately did. He gently placed a calloused hand on her bushy hair and declared, "By the power vested in me, I declare thee Hermione of Hogwarts, new Court Physician of Camelot."

The people inside the room burst into polite applause, with Merlin and Guinevere being the most excited of them all. Hermione grinned widely and stood up from the floor, turning towards the Court to frantically bow her head in gratitude.

Looking at her made Arthur smile.

Perhaps, choosing her as the new Court Physician was a good decision after all.

* * *

She was still in disbelief.

Her? A Court Physician? During King Arthur's reign, no less!

Hermione could not keep herself from smiling idiotically as she sauntered all throughout Gaius', and now hers, bedchamber. After being declared as the new Court Physician, Hermione requested to have Gaius' old room. Arthur agreed and allowed her to have it. Merlin, sadly, had to move to a different room, seeing that they were still unmarried. He seemed happy about it, though, just because Hermione was closer to him now.

The said manservant strode inside, carrying a huge trunk with some of Hermione's belongings inside. The brunette grinned and walked towards him, immediately helping him by placing the trunk on her new work table.

"That is the last of everything, I think," Merlin said, wiping away some sweat that had formed on his forehead.

"Thank you, Merlin," she genuinely said, lifting her arms and wrapping them around his torso.

Merlin chuckled and fondly held her tighter. "Anything for you," he whispered back.

The brunette blushed and grinned, once again looking around the whole room. "I cannot believe that I am the new Court Physician," she said breathlessly. "I mean… this is just too _surreal_!"

"But it is real," Merlin interjected. "And I know you will be a wonderful one." He bestowed a small kiss on her forehead and smiled. "Gaius will be so proud of you."

Her heart swelled in pride and she broke free from Merlin's hug. She sauntered towards the work table and allowed her fingertips to brush against it. Her eyes took in everything in the room – ingredients, empty potion bottles, books… _everything_, and she had this urge to release honest-to-God tears.

"I will not fail you, Gaius," was her earnest vow to her deceased mentor. "I will do my best."

* * *

**[1] **_**Swefe nu **_**– Now send to sleep**

* * *

**A/N: End of chapter! And quite a long one, too XD So, how'd you liked it? Tell me in your reviews! **

**I know that some one of you already suspected that Hermione will replace Gaius :D If ever you did, then good job to you! I just hope that you liked how I gave her the position. **

**Okay, so one reviewer asked me what language I use for spells. I use Old English and since I am a complete noob when it comes to this old language, I use an online translator. I'm still quite confused with the grammar rules of the said language, but I understood a few things. Sometimes, I go to Merlin wiki because they have a complete page of spells that were used in the series. So there! **

**That's it for now. Once again, Happy Valentine's Day, my faithful readers. I hope you had a blast today, with or without a special someone. **

**With love,  
****WickedlyAwesomeMe**


	44. The Return of Mordred

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything :D**

* * *

**A/N: Hello, here's chapter forty-four! Thank you to all those who followed, favorited, and reviewed the previous chapter. The notifs were greatly appreciated, if you must know :)**

**So, I dedicate this chapter to **_**riorio99**_**, my self-confessed biggest fan, because it was her birthday yesterday (or two days ago, wherever you are haha). Sorry darling, I couldn't post this chapter on your birthday because I had a major Chemistry exam, and I couldn't afford to laze around in front of my computer. LOL, I'm kinda going to dedicate the chapters to you if it's your birthday, you know XD (Just as long as you say the truth) **

**Anyway, please review afterwards. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Four: The Return of Mordred**

* * *

Morgana woke up with a soft, pained groan, opening her bleary eyes as slowly as she could. Once her eyes were focused, she was able to make out the familiar dilapidated ceiling of her small hovel.

With a frown, she slowly sat up from her small bed, but collapsed back in exhaustion and pain. During that process, too, some herbal leaves that were surprisingly stuck to her skin fell down on her lap. She eyed them warily and curiously, clutching one leaf and placing it against her nose. She took a quick whiff and grimaced, unable to name what the pungent-smelling leaf was.

"You're finally awake."

Her eyes widened and she whipped around, her right hand outstretched in case she had to throw spells to protect herself. She faltered, though, upon seeing the young man standing in front of her. He was handsome and fair, with features that could win the hearts of many women in Camelot. He was younger by many years than her, that was for sure, but she was able to detect the familiar qualities of a young man now matured from childhood.

His eyes were unmistakable, though. She had seen them before, had nursed him to health… had protected him from Uther's clutches. He was also wearing the same color of cloak that he had worn the first time she saw him, only this time, it was bigger to fit his startlingly huge frame.

"Mordred," she whispered almost breathlessly.

The young Druid man calmly smiled. "Morgana," he greeted back.

Feelings burst inside Morgana's heart and she struggled to sit up once again. Here was the same boy that she had protected like her own blood, now grown into a man that she almost did not recognize. After Morgause's death, it seemed like it was the first time since she had felt this familiar surge of feeling in her heart.

Mordred immediately came to her aid and helped her up. Morgana desperately flung her arms around the Druid young man and clutched the back material of his cloak, unable to suppress the happiness she was feeling.

"I thought I would never see you again," she said, pulling slightly away to look at him. "I've thought about you for years, Mordred, and I was constantly worried for your wellbeing."

"I've always been here, Morgana," he said, comfortingly patting her back. "I've watched over you when you least expected it. After what had happened back in Camelot and your injury, I thought it was best to show myself once more to you."

Upon the mention of Camelot, Morgana's expression turned sour. "_Camelot_," she spat as if it was venom. "It was almost mine but then…" She paused and shook her head; no amount of words would be able to express the frustration and anger that she felt. "Now, Gwen sits upon my throne."

"Ah, but we can change that," Mordred said, now completely pulling away from Morgana and smirking at her. "The years of my absence had a great purpose – to empower myself. I've trained and studied, learned new things that would be able to aid me in my revenge against Camelot for forsaking my people."

"I ask you to wait, Morgana," the Druid man continued. "Your wounds had weakened you and I believe it would be suicide to attack immediately. I have a plan, a great, _intricate _one, and I am sure that with our combined powers, we will finally be able to reach the goals that we've coveted for the most."

Hopefulness awakened in Morgana's heart, but it was soon vanquished upon remembering the greatest obstacle that they had. "We have a predicament, though," she slowly stated, her grey eyes now turning into slits. Thinking about him infused a mixture of raw anger and sheer fear in her system.

She hated herself for that.

"_Emrys_," she finally hissed, pouring every single negative emotion that she felt into that name. She had this suspicion that he was one reason as to why her plan had failed. He was the greatest obstacle that she must overcome if she wanted Camelot for herself. The problem was, he was too powerful for her to handle.

An ugly look appeared on Mordred's face upon the mention of his name. Morgana was actually quite surprised with this. She distinctively remembered that she never told Mordred about Emrys at all.

"Do you know him?" she asked in curiosity and anticipation. "Do you have any idea as to who and what he is?"

"Emrys," he growled, bitter, "the same man who stays beside King Arthur unwaveringly, unnoticeable and a mere shadow." Upon seeing her questioning and confused gaze, he continued. "He is having the perfect disguise, Morgana. A great and powerful sorcerer like him stooped so low and became a servant to the King all because he wanted to protect the King himself and the kingdom that he loves the most."

Morgana did not like Mordred's description of the powerful sorcerer. But then, she desperately wanted to _know_. She had scoured the whole kingdom, asked numerous questions to people she thought might hold the information, but no one, not even the most powerful soothsayer she had met, was able to properly tell her who Emrys was.

"Who are you talking about?" she softly asked, her blood turning cold.

Mordred's intense, blue eyes **[1]** gazed into hers and slowly, ever so slowly, he declared, "Merlin." Morgana felt her jaw drop and her eyes widen. "It is Merlin that you seek Morgana. _Merlin _is Emrys, and Emrys is Merlin. They are one and the same."

* * *

Gathering ingredients never failed to make Hermione smile. And now that she was gathering ingredients for the potions that she had to make as the _new _Court Physician of Camelot… anyone would not be able to resist a growing smile on their faces upon seeing the infectious smile on the brunette's face.

Two weeks had already passed ever since she was declared as the new Court Physician of Camelot, and still, it was sinking in. She had grown quite busy these past few days, but she welcomed the responsibility. She _loved _the idea of brewing potions for the sick, visiting houses to have brief check-ups, and enhancing her knowledge about medicine in general by reading most, if not _all_, of Gaius' books. And to think that she was the first female Court Physician Camelot ever had!

'_Oh, how Harry and Ron will be so proud of me,' _she thought, bending down to pick some clovers on the ground. She slightly froze, though, upon understanding what she had thought of, and the infectious smile on her face immediately magnetized into a small, disappointed frown.

Harry and Ron.

Her best friends.

From Hogwarts.

In the Wizarding World.

A _thousand _years from now.

Once again, she was reminded of the cruel fact that she did not belong in Ancient Camelot – that she was merely brought back into the past all because she needed to accomplish the task of stealing Excalibur and bringing it back home.

Somber, she gently placed the small basket on the forest floor and sighed.

'_How could I forget?' _she thought, her heart turning cold. Now, she was starting to doubt whether it was a good decision to accept the responsibility of being the new Court Physician of Camelot when soon, she would leave this place.

The thought of leaving strangely gave her a painful pang in her heart. Looking wistfully around, she quickly asked herself how she_ could_ leave this place. Camelot was a dear place; its beauty exceeded anything vast and wonderful she had ever seen in her whole life. Its raw and gentle beauty rivalled the noisy and crowded cities of the modern world and truth be told, she would choose Camelot's peacefulness over England's rowdiness.

'_But people back home trust you to save them,' _a small, little voice whispered in her ear, making her feel all the more dreadful.

"But there are people that I am going to leave here," she murmured under her breath, absent-mindedly sitting down on one of the fallen logs in the forest. _'People who would be devastated of my disappearance,' _she added to herself.

Merlin stood startlingly dominant amidst all the people that she came to know and love. He was one of the sole reasons as to why the reluctance to steal Excalibur and ultimately go _home _was starting to grow as more days passed by.

Her cheeks grew red and she took a sharp intake of breath upon remembering the silent confession she had made to herself on the day of Arthur and Guinevere's wedding. The undeniable growth of her feelings for the young manservant now started to alarm her. She had brushed off that thought at first, thinking that she had plenty of time to ponder over such an earth-shattering revelation of finally falling in love with him.

But then, she realized that she was perhaps, running out of time.

The thought of leaving him… of leaving _Merlin _was so daunting and depressing that she could feel tears forming at the corner of her eyes. She was now carrying the burden of bringing home the biggest and most powerful aid that the Light Side needed. The consequence of this, though, was to leave Camelot… to leave _Merlin_ and honestly, she just could not imagine her life without him anymore.

'_What do I do?' _she asked herself, starting to grow fearful and panicky. The Gryffindor side in her, the one that pledged unwavering loyalty to her friends and the Light Side, urged her to go back home with an accomplished task. But another side, one that was _hopelessly _in love with Merlin, was forcing her to stay here.

What would she choose?

A sudden shot of pain stabbed her heart and she frowned, thinking that perhaps pondering over this matter right now was not a good idea after all. She had slept late last night and was still exhausted for today. It would be best if she were to think about this some other day, and maybe finally have a decision.

Hermione slowly stood up, but again, she felt that shot of pain in her heart. This time, it was stronger and more painful, prompting her to clutch her chest tightly. She doubled over as the pain increased and throbbed stronger. The brunette was brought to her knees due to the pain and she was now gasping, the pain intensifying and scaring her greatly. It felt like her heart was on fire, like it would burst soon, and as the last stab reached her heart, she was almost blinded by sheer pain.

Soon, everything turned black.

* * *

She slowly opened her eyes, a small yawn tearing from her mouth in the process. Hermione felt inexplicably tired and as she looked around the room, it took exactly a minute to register that she was not in the forest anymore but in fact in her small room in the castle already.

Frowning, she tiredly sat up from her bed and blearily rubbed her eyes. She distinctively remembered gathering ingredients in the forest, suddenly thinking about her supposed quest, and then that painful throbbing in her heart.

Before she could dwell on it deeper, her bedroom door burst open and in came Merlin, a small tray with a bowl of steaming porridge placed on top of it. Upon seeing that she was finally awake, he quickened his pace in anxiety and anticipation. But then, Merlin being _Merlin_, he tripped on his own feet. He accidentally released the tray and Hermione, acting out of instincts, outstretched her right hand and stopped the fall of her meal.

Merlin sheepishly smiled as he gently grabbed the suspended bowl and tray, once again settling them down on their previous place. He then walked closer to Hermione, this time making sure that he would not trip and spill the meal that he had prepared for her in the end.

Hermione immediately grabbed the tray once he was mere meters away, before gently placing them on top of her bedside table.

"What happened?" she then asked, directing her eyes at the frowning manservant. Merlin had pulled a small stool and sat down on it beside the bed. "I clearly remembered I was back in the forest a while ago."

"I should ask you, you know," Merlin said, his frown deepening at her obvious confusion. He absent-mindedly lifted his right hand and brushed away some of her damp fringes that clung to her forehead. "I got worried when you did not go back at your promised time. You are _always _prompt. And so, I searched for you in the forest and saw you sprawled messily on the forest ground, unconscious."

She fondly smiled, touched by his worry. "I feel fine now, thank you," she said, leaning closer to him to give him a grateful kiss on his cheek. "And for the porridge too, thank you."

Merlin sighed and nodded his head. "But what really happened?" he asked, the unmistakable worry still present in his voice. "Are you ill? Do you need some potions?"

"Perhaps, I'm just tired," she said. "I was not able to properly sleep last night."

The manservant scowled. "I knew being a Court Physician would be very taxing for you," he said. "I have no idea what came into me when I strongly suggested for you to become one."

The brunette chuckled and shook her head. "Stop worrying too much, warlock," she playfully said. "I feel fine. Now" – she quickly looked outside the window and noted that the sun was high above the sky – "It's almost noon and I am sure the King demands for your presence now."

Merlin sighed and rose up from his seat. "I'll tell Gwen you are ill," he said, dropping a soft kiss on her forehead. "I clearly remembered you are to meet up with her today."

"Thank you," she said once again.

"Rest well," was his farewell, before completely leaving Hermione alone.

Once she was alone, the small smile on her face gradually dropped into a worried frown. She placed her right hand on top of her chest, exactly where her heart was, and thoughtlessly rubbed it.

Perhaps, she just needed to rest, but somehow, she could not shake off the feeling that there was something more with the pain that she had felt.

* * *

"Thank you, Merlin," Arthur mindlessly claimed as he rose up from his seat to stride towards his wardrobe. His manservant shot him an amused look and when the King turned around and caught him staring, Arthur frowned. "What?"

"Nothing, sire," Merlin slowly said, grinning widely at his master. Arthur gave him a dubious look before turning away from him and wearing a travelling cloak.

"I will be fetching Guinevere now from the Darkling Woods," the King said, a sour expression on his face. "Why her teacher brought her there, I have no idea. Just tell my Court in case they search for me, all right?"

Merlin vigorously nodded his head and bowed down. "Of course, sire," he said.

"Thank you, Merlin," he said once again and left, unable to see the amused smile on Merlin's face.

As soon as he was alone, the manservant shook his head. It was plain to see that Arthur _changed_ and the source of it was his marriage with Gwen. With someone now beside him, someone he could depend on, and someone he viewed as his ultimate adviser and companion, Arthur somehow changed. In fact, Merlin thought he had matured quite wonderfully already. Gone was the irritable monarch that used to bully him to do unimaginable things. There were moments when the old Arthur would resurface, yes, but he was gradually transforming into a wonderful king that would one day unite all the Five Kingdoms into great Albion.

'_Maybe marriage changes people,' _he happily mused, fixing Arthur and Gwen's bed before finally striding out of the room.

Now that he was thinking about marriage, Merlin pictured himself committed in such a sacred vow. Before, he never really thought that he would marry someone. He left Ealdor, went to Camelot with dreams of changing the people's opinions about wizards and witches like him. All that was in his mind were wishes of exercising freely his power without being condemned and burned in stakes. Love had always been an enigma to him, something fickle and quite petty for him to dwell on.

Freya came, but her presence was quick. He once thought of running away with her, and he knew that as soon as they settled down in a nice house that she always dreamt of, marriage was soon to follow. He actually did not mind that, and was happy with that thought. But then, in the end, their brief love affair ended into a tragedy.

He had moved on and enjoyed life at the fullest. With that episode with Freya, he was more convinced that marriage was not for him.

And then, Hermione of Hogwarts came along and his world was never the same anymore.

He remembered being dumbfounded by the brunette's peculiar ways, curious with the distress and burden she seemed to carry due to her horrific life in Hogwarts, and interested with the way she was _different _from all the women he had encountered here in Camelot. Blushingly slightly to himself, he secretly smiled and would never confess out loud that she was always present in his mind.

Soon, albeit gradual, he developed feelings for this certain brunette.

Not even the happiest man in the Five Kingdoms would rival the happiness he felt when he discovered that she reciprocated his feelings. His relationship with her was the best thing that had ever happened in his life, and now, he could not imagine his life without her by his side. There was a nagging voice inside his mind, persistently popping up every time he was with her.

'_You love her,' _the voice would say, again and again, tirelessly and smugly. _'You love her.' _

It was a terrifying revelation for him first. He was never good with his emotions. The only things he were good at was practicing spells, saving Arthur from danger, and being simple, plain and clumsy. For him to be suddenly hit by such an _earth-shattering _revelation shook him.

But as the days passed by and as he spent more times with her, he soon accepted that indeed, he was _undoubtedly _in love with her already. Her smile still sent wild butterflies in his stomach; her touch sending shivers down his spine. Her smell always filled his senses; her laugh unfailingly bringing a smile on his face. Her hugs were tight and warm; her kisses… _oh_, her kisses.

She was everything to him.

_Everything_.

'_You besotted fool,' _he told himself, smiling goofily just at the mere thought of Hermione. His cheeks were sprinkled with red dots of embarrassment and happiness and anyone who passed by him gave him strange looks. Merlin brushed them off, happily thinking about his love.

Now that she was the new Court Physician, she was closer to him. It was just a little sad that he had to move away from the place he called his humble abode, seeing that they were still unmarried. Nonetheless, he was happy she was closer.

The idea of marriage once again struck him and his smile slightly faltered. Now that he was thinking about it, he wondered what it would feel like to _marry _Hermione. How it would feel living with her, cooking for her, spending some useless hours with her, and calling her his _wife_.

Merlin caught his trail of thought and froze, horrified. He darkly blushed and hurriedly walked away, afraid that the people passing by would be able to read his thoughts.

The young warlock brushed those thoughts away, not wanting to think about them anymore. Oh, he could already imagine the horror and embarrassment Hermione would feel if she was able to discover the things that he was thinking about her. God forbid, but he'd rather stay closer to her than to be avoided by the brunette.

Finally, he was able to arrive in her new bedchamber. Merlin took a deep breath and allowed his cheeks to cool down before striding inside. He expected her to still be on bed, seeing that she had fainted just this morning in the forest. But then, he was quite surprised to see her sleeping silently on her work table, her right cheek pressed against her arms that were on the table.

A frown gradually formed on his face, seeing the empty vials and half-filled ones, with a simmering cauldron and wastes from the ingredients that she had used. She was working once again, prompting him to sigh. He distinctively remembered he told her to rest well.

Silently, he walked closer to the brunette and gazed down at her. His annoyance slowly dissipated away, replaced by a certain fondness that he only uniquely held for Hermione. He slightly bent down and kissed her forehead, trying to wake her up.

Hermione groggily opened her eyes and lifted her head from her arms. Once her eyes focused on him, she sleepily smiled. Merlin was instantly struck with a strange feeling in his heart.

This was definitely what he wanted to see the first thing in the morning.

Discreetly shaking those thoughts away, Merlin lightly frowned. "Didn't I tell you to rest?" he asked, plopping beside the brunette on the bench. "You're working again."

"I'm the Court Physician," she pointed out matter-of-factly. "Of course I have some work to do. Besides, I feel fine already. I only needed a little rest and now, I'm as good as new. Which then reminds me…" She pulled out a small parchment tucked inside a medicinal book and gave it to Merlin. It was a long list of ingredients. "Will you be a dear and find these for me in the forest?"

She prettily smiled and Merlin sighed, knowing he would be unable to resist such a look on her face.

"Do I have any choice?" he exasperatedly asked, secretly grinning inside. "You are a persistent girl."

Her smile turned into a full-blown grin. "So I've heard," she said, leaning closer to him to give him a soft peck on the lips. "Thank you, Merlin."

All the jesting was thrown out of the window when he gently gave her a hug. "Anything for you," he said. It was almost scary how much truth that simple statement held. "I'll be back before twilight. If Arthur sought for me, _you _should defend me, you understand?"

"Of course," she said, laughing. "Be safe!"

Merlin nodded and stood up from the bench, leaving Hermione's room.

* * *

It was common knowledge that Merlin despised potion-making, but that did not mean he did not like gathering ingredients for the potions. Moments like this gave him the opportunity to explore the vast forest, which he actually looked forward to.

He once again scanned the long list that Hermione gave him and frowned. Most of them were hard to find; they were either too miniscule and easily ignored or too rare for a forest like this to hold. Twilight was nearing and he reckoned that he would go back to the castle with only a few gathered ingredients in the basket.

Sighing, Merlin shook his head and continued his perusal. There was no use complaining now because he swore her he would bring her all the ingredients for the future potions she would make.

A sudden sound a few meters away from him caught his attention and he froze. His magic hummed loudly inside his system, ready to be released in case he was in danger. Merlin turned around and warily searched his surroundings, when a _horrifyingly _familiar voice reached his ears.

"_Emrys." _

Merlin tensed and slowly turned around, his eyes immediately landing on the person that plagued his nightmares. Mordred stood across from him, taller and more mature than the last time he had saw him. His eyes were still a startling shade of blue, and he was wearing an identical cloak that he used to wear when he was younger. Time was good to him, for he looked like a handsome, fine young man.

A small smirk then grew on the Druid's face and Merlin cautiously took a step back. There was something disturbingly off with Mordred's smirk and Merlin frowned. It had been years ever since he last saw Mordred and he honestly thought he was dead. In fact, the memories of the young, Druid boy gradually faded from his memories. Seeing him now was an absolute surprise.

"_Emrys, beware," _Mordred claimed through telepathy. Merlin's eyes narrowed more as Mordred's smirk grew. _"Soon, I will get my revenge." _

Mordred gave him a last, intense look before disappearing into the thin air.

Merlin did not have a good feeling about this.

* * *

Her head shot up in surprise as Merlin strode inside her bedchambers. Hermione briefly looked outside the window and saw that it was still too early for twilight. Frowning, she looked back at her boyfriend and said, "You're back early."

He seemed not to hear what she had said. Hermione looked at him curiously and slowly stood up from the bench. She approached him and looked at the basket he was carrying and was surprised to see that it was barely full. "Where are all the other ingredients?" she demanded, feeling slightly frustrated.

But all of her frustrations dissipated away when she saw the look on his face. There was tension and terror mingling oddly on his face. His jaw was set and his eyes were hard. Merlin looked downright serious and scary that Hermione was forced to reach for his hand and give it a squeeze.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

Merlin seemed to finally snap off his stupor for he slowly looked down at Hermione and reached for her other hand.

"I'm afraid another crisis will befall upon Camelot," he fearfully whispered.

And Hermione, for the life of her, believed him.

* * *

**[1] So, I've made researches about Mordred's eyes (from the series) and the answer varies. Some would say they are blue, others green. I remember that one reviewer pointed out that they were actually green, and **_**really**_**, I'm so confused XD Since I've used the color blue from the previous chapters, I think I'm going to stick to it. But really, what is Mordred's eye color? Up until now, I'm still confused HAHA.**

* * *

**A/N: End of chapter! How'd you liked it? Tell me in your reviews :D **

**So, as opposed to the previous chapter, this one is actually frustratingly short (in my standards lol). In fact, I think this is kinda filler-ish. Forgive me for that, but I actually view this chapter as a turning point to the story. It is revealed that Merlin's feelings for Hermione heightened, Mordred is finally back (and will very much wreck havoc in the future, of course), and Hermione is kind-of-having-plans-of-going-back-but-not-really-because-of-Merlin dilemma blah. **

**Somehow, there is already an underlying darker themes in the future chapters, but I promise you that next chapter will exciting! It features our favourite knight, Sir Gwaine, and my take on another famous Arthurian legend. Any guesses? (hihi) So yes, do watch out for my next update! :D **

**That's it for now. Again, please review! **

**With love,  
****WickedlyAwesomeMe**


	45. Ragnelle

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything :D**

* * *

**A/N: Here's chapter forty-five! Thank you to all those who followed, favorited, and reviewed the previous chapter :D **

**Excuse any errors in this chapter. I have a test tomorrow so I wasn't able to proofread, hihi. **

**Review afterwards! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Five: Ragnelle**

* * *

Sir Gwaine grinned widely as he looked at his other companions. The Knights of the Round Table were all gathered in the forest, mounted on their horses with energy humming in their veins. Today was what Arthur deemed as their time for an "exercise". The King was nowhere to be found, though, for he had other important matters to attend to. Nonetheless, his absence was not an excuse for them not to stretch their limbs and crack their bones.

Moments like this was something that Sir Gwaine coveted. There had been far too many battles and fights that had happened to Camelot for the past few years, and he honestly thought it wouldn't hurt to have simple breaks in between. He loves battles, of course, but there was also a side of him that wanted to rest.

"Ready for a race?" Sir Leon cheekily asked, his eyes twinkling as he looked at the other knights.

"Last one to reach Camelot is a stinking egg!" Gwaine gleefully exclaimed as his horse suddenly shot forward and galloped away. He boisterously laughed upon hearing the complaints from the other knights for his unfair start, but he brushed them away.

The wind passed against him and his smile widened. Gwaine absolutely felt exhilarated and he leaned forward, urging for his horse to gallop faster. The forest turned into a hazy blur as he shot past them, and his eyes were starting to water a little from the speed. But Gwaine was enjoying too much to stop.

But then, he suddenly lurched forward and tumbled to the ground when his horse tripped on something he had not seen. Gwaine groaned in pain and rolled around, now clutching his pained right elbow. He scowled, hearing the fading hooves of the other knights and knew that he was the last to arrive in Camelot.

Gwaine then sat up and glared at the offending creature who had caused his losing. His glare gradually turned into curiosity, though, upon seeing an unconscious body of a battered and injured girl. He immediately scrambled towards her and lifted her into his arms, cautiously placing her at the back of his horse. Her leg was bleeding, he observed, and he knew that the wisest thing to do was to bring her to Hermione to be inspected and cured.

The knight then mounted on his horse right in front of the unconscious girl and urged the horse to gallop faster to immediately bring her for help.

* * *

Hermione couldn't help but smile when Merlin released a soft sigh of contentment.

They were in her bedchambers, with her gaining more knowledge by reading a medicine book, while Merlin was slumbering with his head in her lap. The young warlock had gone to her bedchambers a while ago, proclaiming to her that he was tired and bored and Hermione, with a smile, offered her lap for him to sleep on. He actually blushed while darting an embarrassed look on her legs, but she rolled her eyes, telling him that couples in her place usually did it.

Thus, he was now slumbering on top of her lap, with Hermione's fingers lulling him to sleep. As she read the book, she absent-mindedly ran her fingers through his rich, black hair, and Merlin would release constant sounds of contentment.

The peace was suddenly disturbed when Hermione's bedchamber door burst open. Merlin startled awake and fell off the bench, landing face down on the floor. Hermione released a sound between a laugh and a surprised exclamation and she bent down, immediately helping Merlin from the floor.

The young manservant groaned and sat up, glaring at the new intruder. His eyes met an amused Sir Gwaine, who was strangely carrying an unconscious, dirty girl in his arms. The knight then gently placed the girl on top of Hermione's work table and turned to the new Court Physician.

"What happened?" the brunette asked, now curiously inspecting the girl's whole body.

"I found her in the forest a while ago," Gwaine said, shrugging his shoulders. "She was unconscious, so I thought it was best if I bring her to you so that you can heal her."

Hermione frowned and peered closely at the girl. She checked her eyes, her mouth, her ears, her heartbeat, and her pulse. Lastly, she checked the wound on her right leg, before looking up at Gwaine. "She's just exhausted," she declared. "Her wound isn't life-threatening, but I guess she would have a difficulty walking for the new few days. But she's not on the brink of death."

"That's good to know, I guess," Sir Gwaine said. "Now, if you would excuse me, I have some training to do."

"What am I to do after she wakes up?" Hermione asked, stopping him in his tracks.

Sir Gwaine turned around and shrugged casually. "Helping her was part of the damn knight code," he flippantly said. "Once she is well, she doesn't concern me now." Briefly, his eyes landed on Merlin and he grinned. "Your forehead is all red, mate."

"I do wonder why, but thanks," Merlin sarcastically said, rubbing his smarting forehead.

The knight happily bid them goodbye and left.

"What do you reckon happened to her?" Hermione asked, summoning a small rug from the room. She gave it to Merlin, who obligingly dampened it inside a small basin of clean water.

"Perhaps, she was almost injured from a hunting accident," he lightly joked. When he saw Hermione scowl, he laughed. "This is what you _exactly _looked like the first time we met, you know. Sans the injury on the leg."

In spite of herself, Hermione smiled. "I still couldn't forgive Arthur for giving me a fright," she chuckled, shaking her head. Honestly, it was a not-so-pleasant welcoming in Camelot that she had received. "Now, can you help me bring her to my room? I have to clean her wound immediately to avoid infections."

Merlin nodded and scooped the girl into his arms. Together, they both walked into Hermione's bedchambers and placed the unconscious girl on her bed.

"I have to get going now," Merlin said. "I have to run an errand for Arthur in the village."

"Stay away from the tavern," Hermione lightly joked.

The young warlock rolled his eyes. "What is with taverns and me?" he asked.

"Nothing, warlock, now off you go," the brunette said, soft chuckles escaping from her mouth.

Merlin then grinned and fondly dropped a kiss on top of her head. "I'll be back later," he promised. And with that, he left.

* * *

A wide yawn escaped from Hermione's lips and she luxuriously stretched her arms above her head. Glancing briefly at her window, she noticed that night had already fallen all throughout the land of Camelot.

She had finally finished reading the book and was quite satisfied with all the knowledge that she had acquired. She looked appreciatively at the other books in Gaius' bookshelves, waiting to be opened and read, and couldn't help but anticipate the time when she would finally have all the time in the whole world to browse through all of them and learn new medical techniques used during the ancient time of Camelot.

Her eyes then amusedly landed on the slumbering form of Merlin. His mouth was slightly ajar as soft snores escaped from his lips. Her fingers were still running soothingly through his hair and once in a while, Merlin would emit a soft sigh of contentment. He had a tiring day, and he had coaxed her to accompany him to his secret place. But then again, she was the new Court Physician and she reckoned it was best if she were to learn more about the works of her new career.

Bending, she fondly placed a kiss on his forehead. Merlin slightly stirred on the bench, opening his bleary eyes. When they finally focused on Hermione's smiling face, he sleepily smiled and slowly sat up from her lap.

"Go back to your bedchambers," she softly ordered, reaching out a hand and patting his dishevelled hair. She knew she was partly to blame for his messy hair; thus, she tried patting it to tame it down.

Merlin looked at the window, his smile falling upon seeing that it was already night. "I was not able to spend the whole day with you," he grumbled petulantly.

Hermione softly laughed and shook her head. "We practically spent the whole day _together_," she pointed out in interjection.

"Yes," he sarcastically answered, "while I was dead to the world and you were lost in the sea of words of your book." A soft sigh escaped from his lips and his frown deepened. "What a lovely way to spend time together, Hermione. Let us do this again."

Hermione rolled her eyes at his melodrama but she could not help but widen her smile. She scooted closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, craning her neck upwards to give him a slight kiss on the lips. He lightly blushed, his frown momentarily falling, as he stared back at her in surprise.

"I promise to accompany you tomorrow in your secret place," she earnestly vowed. "Perhaps, we can dance once again with the song of the nightingales. Is that okay with you?"

Merlin sighed, his shoulder sagging. "That sounds lovely," he softly replied, a fond grin now on his face.

"Now, off you go," she said. "And have a good night sleep, warlock."

The young sorcerer eagerly nodded his head and stood up. After bidding her a fond farewell, he turned around and left her alone in her bedchambers.

After he was gone, Hermione stood up from her bench and once again yawned. Tonight, she would be sleeping on the makeshift bed where Gaius used to sleep. The unnamed girl, whom Sir Gwaine had brought from the forest, was now slumbering on top of her bed. Her injury was already dressed, but it was still too early for it to heal. Hermione thought it would be suspicious, especially because Sir Gwaine had already seen her, if she were to use magic to heal the girl.

She thought that she was already awake and decided to check on her. Hermione filled a goblet with water and strode towards her bedroom.

Once she opened it, she _screamed_.

Right on top of her bed sat a hideous creature. Her features were distorted, with her right eye slightly larger than her left. Her mouth was brown, with a startling row of jagged, yellow teeth inside. Her skin was wrinkly and warty, ashen and a sickly shade of grey. Her hair was wiry and long, partially covering her horrendous face. There was also a lump burdening her back and as she tried to struggle to stand up, Hermione backed away in horror.

The Court Physician's magic hummed with alarm, and Hermione could already feel her magic waiting to be released. "Where did you bring the girl?!" Hermione cried, outstretching her right arm.

The creature bolted upright and moved out of the bed. She hopped closer to Hermione, but messily collapsed on the ground. Hermione noted with suspicion that her right leg was bleeding.

"Please, _please_, I meant no harm!" a raspy voice exclaimed. Her eyes were widened with what Hermione perceived as panic and alarm. "It's me… _me_, the girl!" She tried to stand up once again but hopelessly failed. She fell on the floor in a messy heap and groaned in frustration and pain.

Hermione's mouth was now hanging by that time and she stared at her, unable to accept the fact that she was the _same _girl who was injured and unconscious.

"W-what are you?" was the only question she was able to manage to ask.

The creature on the floor blinked her wide eyes at Hermione, a sardonic smile stretching widely on her face. "Pardon me," she started, "but I myself do not know what hideous creature I've become."

The brunette snapped off from her surprised stupor and bent down, helping the girl back on her feet. Hermione assisted her back on the bed and allowed her to sit at the edge of it.

"Oh no," Hermione started, bending down to inspect her bleeding leg. "Your wound started to open once more."

Hermione quickly walked back to her workplace despite her astonishment, and went back to her room with a fresh cloth and a basinful of water. She started cleaning the wound while the creature flinched once in a while due to pain.

"Where am I?" she finally asked.

"You're in the castle of Camelot," Hermione said, noticing the surprise on her face. "You were found injured and unconscious back in the Darkling Woods just this morning by a knight and brought you here to be taken care of." Upon seeing the questioning look on her face. "Do not worry, you are in safe hands. I am Hermione, and I am the Court Physician of Camelot."

"Hermione," she said, blinking thoughtfully at her. "My name is Ragnelle."

Upon the mention of her name, Hermione frowned. Her name was _awfully _familiar but she couldn't quite put a finger on the reason as to why she found her name intriguing. She racked her brain with all the Arthurian legends she had read back in the library in Grimmauld Place but came up with nothing. In the end, she brushed that thought away and focused solely on the girl.

"What had happened?" Hermione then asked. "Why are you well… _like _that?"

"I came from Rheghed," Ragnelle gravely started, "and this place was well-known for the infamous Green Knight." She licked her dry lips and looked down at her clasped hands. "He is notorious, the Green Knight. He mysteriously appears at the dead of the night, challenging anyone who had come his way."

"One day, I strayed from home and was not able to return back before twilight fell. I've lost my way in the woods and panicked, and that is when I was able to see the Green Knight, one shrouded with mystery and myth, for the very first time."

Ragnelle paused and disdainfully looked at her hideous body. "He asked me to marry him, much to my surprise," she continued. "He revealed that he had watched me for a while now, the _fairest _lady of them all, and wished to make me his wife. I, of course, being sensible enough, refused his advances. The Green Knight was enraged and then he _cursed _me."

She then lifted her eyes and stared directly into Hermione's eyes. "By morning, I look like my normal self, but at night I change into a hideous creature." She spat the last part as if it was venom. "The curse of the Green Knight will only be broken if a noble knight was able to properly answer his riddle."

Compassion filled Hermione's heart as she regarded the poor girl. "All right, since you are here, I vow to help you break the curse," she said. Ragnelle's eyes lit up with surprise and joy, and Hermione could not help herself but to smile. "But first, of course, you must rest. Tomorrow, I will start to help you."

"Thank you," Ragnelle earnestly said, her distorted eyes now welling up with tears. "You have no idea how much that promise of yours means to me."

"Of course," Hermione said. "Rest now, Ragnelle, and I promise you that the following days will be filled with wonder and joy."

* * *

"What has made you awfully cheery today, Merlin?" Arthur demanded with a scowl, glaring slightly at the reflection of his manservant.

Merlin, with a jolt upon hearing his name, lifted his slightly dazed eyes from Arthur's uninteresting buttons to look at his master. The grin that he did not notice on his face stretched wider, prompting Arthur to roll his eyes. "I have a date with Hermione for the whole day," he proclaimed. Saying it out loud made him more excited.

"Hmm… that's good," Arthur deadpanned. "But do remember that you also need to train with the other Knights of the Camelot for the whole day today, too."

That made his smile fall. A small frown blossomed on his face and he stepped away as Arthur strode away from the full-length mirror towards his wardrobe.

"Sire, you know that I've worked hard," Merlin slowly said. Secretly, he was not able to see Arthur's small smile. "And, well, although I… err… sometimes complain - "

"How about 'always'?" Arthur snarled.

" – wouldn't you think it is already a _perfect _time for me to ask a day-off earlier than my supposed one?" he finished, choosing to ignore the King's previous comment. Although it was obvious that Arthur was jesting, Merlin felt anything but. He was downright serious. Dear God above, it had been a while ever since he had actually _relaxed _with Hermione by his side.

Arthur cocked a perfect eyebrow and slightly tilted his head at the side. "And what, pray tell, do you propose to do for me to finally agree to your request?" he inquired.

Merlin expelled a soft, slow sigh. "All right, fine," the manservant said. "I promise to wake up extra early everyday for the whole week just to prepare your favourite breakfast, sire," he said. Inwardly, he thought of all the precious hours of sleep he had to sacrifice just to spend some time with Hermione. Somehow, it made him smile just thinking about it. After all, he believed that everything – all the painstaking waking up early in the morning – would be worth it in the end once he spent time with the brunette.

"Two weeks," Arthur proposed.

His manservant frowned. "One," he interjected.

"_Two_, or no date for you, Lover Boy," the King haughtily said.

Merlin bristled, annoyed to see the finality on Arthur's face. In the end, he expelled a defeated sigh. "Fine," he replied.

Arthur grinned, prompting Merlin to think that his master was already anticipating the days to come.

'_All for Hermione,' _he assured himself. _'All for Hermione.' _

"You're then dismissed for the day," Arthur said, sounding extra cheerful today. Merlin couldn't help but petulantly glower at his king. Arthur, on the other hand, brushed him off and happily patted his shoulder. "Have fun with your date with Hermione today, Merlin!"

Merlin sighed yet again and nodded his head. He strode out of Arthur's bedchambers towards Hermione's, trying to convince himself that serving Arthur's favourite meal as his breakfast for two straight weeks would all be worth it in the end if he just had to spend the whole day with Hermione. Somehow, that made him smile, already thinking of numerous plans that he could pull just to make Hermione smile today.

She had been awfully tiring herself and he knew a rightful break was needed. _'I promise to make you relax today,' _he earnestly thought.

He then urged his legs to move faster so that he could immediately spend his day with his love.

Finally, he arrived. Before knocking at the door, he conjured a small tulip, which he knew Hermione would absolutely love. He then raised his right fist and rapped against the door. Barely a minute passed but it was already opened. And he was quite surprised to see that it wasn't Hermione who answered the door.

Opposite him stood a lovely girl, with her green eyes wide with surprise and wonder. Her long, flowing blonde hair slightly swayed behind her as she tilted her head and regarded Merlin curiously. Her small mouth was curved into a small frown.

Merlin blinked and actually took a step back. He looked at the neighbouring doors, thinking if he really was in the right room. With a bewildered frown, his gaze landed back on the unnamed girl and raised his eyebrows.

"Oh, are you looking for Hermione?" the girl then asked, her voice soft and melodious. The manservant dumbly nodded and she momentarily turned around, limping, and called for the Court Physician. Hermione immediately materialized and upon seeing Merlin's confused look, she chuckled and pulled him inside.

"I came here for our date," Merlin said with a frown, extending his right hand where the wonderful tulip was clutched.

Hermione softly sighed and shook her head. "I'm sorry, Merlin, but not today," she said.

Merlin scowled in disappointment.

The brunette fondly grinned at his petulance and gripped the beautiful tulip he was holding. She ignored the unnamed girl's curious eyes when she slightly tiptoed to give him a soft kiss on his cheek. "I'm sorry," she repeated once again. "But we have other important matters to deal with."

Merlin sighed and finally nodded, pursing his lips. "If you say so," he then said.

Hermione smiled and then gestured at the beautiful girl. "Her name's Ragnelle," she introduced. "She's the one Sir Gwaine found in the Darkling Woods."

He was not able to suppress the surprise that he felt. He clearly remembered that the girl that Gwaine brought here was battered and dirty. He did not realize that beneath all the blood and dirt, she, Ragnelle, was a beautiful girl.

"It's him?" Ragnelle softly asked, nervously looking at Hermione. "Is that the Merlin that you speak so highly of?"

The couple simultaneously blushed. Merlin shot her an amused look while the brunette sheepishly smiled.

"Well… yes," Hermione slowly said. "And I assure you still that your secret will be safe with him."

"Secret?" Merlin asked, now becoming more curious. "What secret?"

Ragnelle briefly shot him an apprehensive look before looking away, obvious that she was still hesitant to divulge her so-called secret to him. She merely relaxed when Hermione gave her a reassuring smile and held her hand.

"She bears a terrible curse," Hermione slowly said, cautiously choosing the right words to tell him. "During the day, she is her normal self, but during night" – Ragnelle slightly flinched – "she transforms into, well, _something _else."

"A terrible beast," the young girl spat, her eyes slightly narrowed in disgust. "A horrid monster."

Hermione squeezed her hand for comfort. When Merlin curiously looked at the two women, his girlfriend turned back to him and explained, "She was cursed by the Green Knight and only a noble knight will be able to break the curse that she bears."

Merlin contemplated the revelation for a while and thoughtfully looked at Ragnelle. How could a lovely girl like her turn into what she described as a 'terrible beast' and a 'horrid monster'? Somehow, he found it a little questionable.

"How can you prove that it's real?" Merlin asked, now curiously peering at Ragnelle.

"I've seen it myself," Hermione said, sounding as if it was the best proof that she had. "But if you still do not believe me, then you are welcome to stay until night falls."

In the end, Merlin nodded his head in agreement.

And for the rest of the day, they waited.

* * *

He restlessly tapped his fingers against his right knee, bored out of his wits. Across the room sat Hermione, once again reading another medicinal book from Gaius' vast collection. Ragnelle was residing inside the brunette's room and had not come out since.

"_I'd like to spare you from seeing my transformation," _she lightly drawled, a mixture of amusement and sarcasm at the tone of her voice before locking herself up in Hermione's room.

Quickly shooting a glance at the closed bedchamber door, Merlin frowned. Although he believed that curses were true, he found it slightly unbelievable to know that the lovely Ragnelle could turn out to be hideous and ugly. He had never heard of the Green Knight before; perhaps, it was a bedtime story told to the people of Ragnelle just to keep the children from roaming around at night.

Twilight was already nearing, maybe a few more minutes to go, but Merlin was already feeling a little impatient.

Forlornly, he thought of his lost chance of bringing Hermione to their secret place. He actually planned to teach her a few more spells that could help her in the future, which he knew she would be absolutely thrilled about. He also wanted to dance with her again, accompanied by the sweet melody he would be able to bewitch from the chirping of the nightingales.

He slightly scowled in annoyance, knowing that whether the date happened or not, he would still have to prepare Arthur's favourite breakfast so early in the morning. Else, he predicted another humiliation session in the stocks.

"Stop sulking," Hermione then suddenly said. He directed his gaze at her and was surprised to see that her eyes were still intently glued on her book. The difference, though, was that there was a small smile on her face.

He scoffed. "I'm not," he interjected.

Slowly, Hermione raised her eyes from her book and quirked an eyebrow. "Yes, you are," she said, her smile widening.

"I said I'm not," he shot back, now slightly glowering at the amused brunette.

Hermione chuckled and shook her head in disbelief. She placed a small piece of parchment in between the book to mark the last page she had read before slowly rising up from her seat. She sauntered towards Merlin, who by now had crossed his arms in petulance. He knew he was acting like a child, but then again, his plans had been ruined due to a series of odd events. He shouldn't really be blamed.

The Court Physician then sat down beside Merlin and wrapped an arm around his torso. She placed her chin on top of his right shoulder and earnestly looked up at him. Inside, he slightly trembled, swayed by the way she was looking at him right now.

"I'm sorry," she softly whispered, her breath brushing lightly against his cheek. Involuntarily, he closed his eyes.

"This isn't fair," he said, his tone of voice now lacking the annoyance he had felt a while ago. "I was supposed to be mad."

She kissed his cheek.

"And now?" she softly asked, her eyes twinkling brightly.

He expelled a defeated sigh and collected Hermione into his arms. The brunette chuckled against his neck and tightly wrapped her arms around his torso, too. "All I wanted was to spend my whole day with you," he honestly murmured, his cheeks reddening with embarrassment. "Is that too much to ask?"

"As soon as we helped Ragnelle break the spell, I promise to spend a day… no, _three _days with you and you alone, warlock," she fondly muttered.

"I couldn't bloody wait," he grumbled, sullen with the idea. What if they weren't able to break Ragnelle's spell? But he did not voice it aloud, knowing Hermione's loud interjection. That made him smile, imagining the passionate optimism that she would have replied back.

The brunette chuckled and completely pulled away from him. She glanced at the window and somehow, her mirth slightly dissipated. "It's twilight," she said, returning her gaze back at him. "It's time." She slowly stood up from the bench and worriedly looked at her bedchambers. "I want you to be sensitive enough, Merlin," was her little warning before striding towards her door.

Merlin followed suit and as Hermione slowly turned the doorknob to open her door, he unknowingly held his breath.

"Ragnelle?" Hermione softly asked.

"I-in here," a soft rasp, one that sounded too _inhuman _for Merlin, was heard at the corner of the room.

The Court Physician gave him a last, warning look before fully opening the door.

Inside was a lump, a hideous lump, _dear _God, and Merlin swallowed a soft gasp that was threatening to escape from his mouth.

"W-well," he nervously said, clearing his throat afterwards. "I do believe you both now."

Ragnelle, now fully transformed into the horrid creature that she claimed to be, gave him a terrifying smile. "I'd be surprised if you don't," she said, gesturing at herself.

* * *

The next day arrived and Hermione finally put her plan into action. Seeing that she was a Court Physician and Merlin was far from being a noble knight (she fondly remembered his indignant stare), she thought it would be best if they asked helped from the Knights of the Round Table, specifically Sir Gwaine since it was him who had found her in the Darkling Woods in the first place.

The Knights and Arthur were having another training session in the Training Grounds. Merlin, to her utmost surprise, was excused due to a deal that he had with Arthur. She tried to ask him what their deal was about, but Merlin adamantly refused to tell, complete with a dazzling smile on his face.

"Are you sure about this?" Ragnelle asked, now back to her normal self. She would grimace once in a while due to her wound on her leg. Merlin was gracious enough to assist the limping girl.

Hermione shared a look with Merlin, who silently raised an eyebrow at her challengingly.

"_We're talking about Gwaine here, Hermione," _Merlin had told her once. _"He's… unpredictable at times." _

'_But we have a beauty with us,' _she internally thought. _'If there is one thing that Gwaine cannot resist, it's beautiful girls.' _

"Oh, we are. Quite even," Hermione hastily babbled, unable to meet Ragnelle's eyes. "Just trust me."

Merlin softly expelled a sigh, prompting the brunette to glare warily at him.

Finally, they reached the group and all activities were halted. It was obvious that the knights were astonished by the mysterious, beautiful lady that both Hermione and Merlin were assisting for they were audacious enough to openly ogle at her. Even Arthur was surprised to see Ragnelle, prompting the poor, embarrassed girl to lightly blush.

"May we excuse Sir Gwaine for a while, sire?" Hermione hopefully asked.

The King quirked an eyebrow, looking at the said knight. Sir Gwaine looked surprised. "Of course," he said. "But do make it quick."

Hermione smiled and nodded. She ushered Sir Gwaine, who immediately followed, although the bewilderment never left his face.

The trio led the knight into a secluded area away from prying eyes. After all, they were about to confide a secret that Ragnelle was still uncomfortable to share. She knew of Arthur's abhorrence over anything magical and although it was not her fault she was cursed, she had this inkling she would still be severely punished if he discovered of her current predicament.

"Isn't she…?" Sir Gwaine asked, his eyes wide as he stared at Ragnelle. An amused smile then flitted on his face and he shook his head. "Who knew beneath the blood and dirt, a beauty hides?"

Ragnelle shyly blushed and looked away.

"No time for flirtations," Merlin hastily said, looking impatient.

"Whoa now, mates," Gwaine said, now looking confused at the urgency on their faces. "Is something the matter?"

Hermione took a deep breath and slightly leaned closer to the knight. "We are to tell you something of utmost import and secrecy, Sir Gwaine," she gravely said. "Do you swear to keep everything that you hear right now to yourself?"

The knight thoughtfully tilted his head, gazing at the three of them with a mixture of amusement and confusion. "Hmm…" he noncommittally said.

"Promise," Merlin interjected.

"Fine," Sir Gwaine said, expelling a soft sigh.

Hermione then slightly pushed Ragnelle in front of her so that Sir Gwaine had no choice but to behold the mysterious girl. "Her name is Ragnelle," she introduced. "And she is in dire need of your help."

It was obvious that the knight was already interested. "Do continue," he said.

"She… let's just say suffers from a terrible curse by the Green Knight," she continued, her voice now lower. "During the day, she is her normal self but at night… well, she changes into someone _different_."

To the surprise of the other three, Ragnelle spoke up. "You don't need to sugar-coat your words, Hermione," the blonde said. She directed her light blue eyes at Gwaine and held his gaze. "At night, I turn into a hideous creature and only a noble knight can break the spell that I am under."

Silence followed her revelation, until Sir Gwaine had burst into boisterous laughter. "Me… _noble_?" he asked in between chuckles. He shook his head and grinned at the three, flabbergasted. "If you want someone noble, Sir Leon's the best candidate."

"But it was _you _who found her," Merlin interjected. "We do not want to burden Sir Leon anymore."

"And it is all right for you to bother me?" Sir Gwaine asked, prompting Merlin to sheepishly smile. "Sorry, woman, but I have other things to do." He was about to turned around and leave, but Hermione's shout had stopped him.

"WAIT!" the brunette exclaimed. The knight slowly looked back at her and raised an eyebrow. "Isn't it part of your Knight's Code for a knight to do what a damsel asks him to do?"

Although they all knew that Gwaine was not exactly a man who tolerated responsibilities, being a knight was obviously _everything _for him. For Hermione to mention a rule in his code, he was able to properly ponder. To the relief of Hermione, Gwaine sighed.

"All right," he then answered. "For my damn code. Do know that I only do things that interest me."

"Thank you," Hermione said, a wide grin now spreading widely on her face. "It means a lot to Ragnelle. Right, Ragnelle?"

They all looked at the strangely silent girl and were surprised to see that she was slightly glowering at Gwaine. "If it is against your will, _sir_, then I am not forcing you to help me," she spat, further surprising the three. "There are more knights out there who are probably willing to help me."

Something sparked in Sir Gwaine's eyes, but they immediately disappeared. An amused smile stretched widely on his face as he regarded Ragnelle curiously. "This would be interesting," was only his answer. He looked away from her and back to his friends. "Well, duty calls. I must get going then. Do search for me if I have to do something already."

He then left and walked away from the group.

Once he was gone, Ragnelle showed a full-blown scowl. "Care to tell me where the 'noble' is in him?" she asked.

Merlin sighed and shook his head. "Trust me," he said. "He had done more un-noble things in his pa – OW!" He massaged his aching arm as he looked at his girlfriend, who had just previously pinched him.

"You're not helping," Hermione said through gritted teeth, shooting a worried look at the despondent girl. "Don't listen to him, Ragnelle. I'm sure your curse will be broken sooner or later."

The cursed girl sighed and sadly shook her head. "I have this feeling I will forever be doomed," she softly said.

* * *

"Hermione?" Ragnelle softly asked as she stepped out of the bedchamber.

The Court Physician of Camelot slowly looked up from the book she was reading. Merlin, who was sitting beside her, also looked at her curiously. "Is something the matter, Ragnelle?" she asked.

The blonde ran a frustrated hand through her hair, feeling absolutely restless. It was hours away from twilight and she was bored beyond her wits. Hermione was gracious enough to bring her some books for her to read, but most of them were about medicine and science. Frankly, those did not interest her.

She had been cooped up in Hermione's room for days now and because of her injury, she could not really walk around. Now, she was determined to exercise her leg.

"Can I go out for a while?" she then asked. "I promise to be back before twilight."

The concern that appeared on Hermione's face made her smile. Although she had only recently come to know Ragnelle, it was obvious that she cared for the young girl's welfare. There was something about Hermione that made her comfortable and when she promised to help her, somehow she believed the brunette.

"Well…"

"Don't stray too far from Camelot," Merlin quickly said, already predicting the next words that were to come out from Hermione's lips. "Especially the _tavern_. God knows what vileness you might encounter there, Ragnelle."

Hermione slightly frowned and silently glowered at the manservant. Merlin, to appease her, held her hand and charmingly smiled. Finally, the brunette sighed and looked back at Ragnelle. "Be careful," she then said. "If you're not back by twilight, we will be searching for you."

'_What a worrywart,' _Ragnelle fondly thought as she silently nodded her head. She bid the two goodbye and walked towards the door.

Before leaving, she was able to hear Hermione's soft protests, followed by Merlin's chuckles. As she closed the door, she chanced a glance at the couple for the last time and saw Merlin fondly kissing the forehead of a frustrated Court Physician.

Looking at the two made her heart clench in pain. The feelings between the two were obvious and genuine, and truthfully, she was envious. Now that she had this curse to bear, she was absolutely sure that men would be disgusted of her and no one would have her.

It was all the Green Knight's fault. She at first thought he was only a myth, but once he appeared to her in Rheghed, demanding for her to be his wife, she knew things wouldn't work out well with her in the future. Knowing she'd be doomed if she were to marry him, she adamantly refused, not knowing that he would curse her to be undesirable in the end.

It was a little unfair, she always thought. She had always dreamed about marrying and having a family. Her friends back in Rheghed always teased her for being too hopeless romantic, but she couldn't stop herself now, could she? She always dreamed of a quiet and happy life, full of love and affection from a family she could call her own. Until her curse was not broken, she knew this wish would not be achieved.

She was deep in her thoughts and it was only when she stepped into the Darkling Woods when she realized her feet had brought her there. She was never really fond of forests, but she thought it would be better to be here than in the village. She preferred the silence over the merry chattering and laughter of the village people.

As she walked around and inspected things, she came upon the person she least likely wanted to see.

Sir Gwaine was sitting on the ground, his back resting against a huge bark of a tree. He was obviously slumbering, his arms lazily tucked behind his head. Soft snores escaped from his lips.

Ragnelle slowly backed away, not wanting to wake him up. She'd rather not deal with him now that she was peacefully roaming around the Kingdom of Camelot. But then, it was unfortunate that she stepped on a twig. It loudly broke in the still forest, prompting Sir Gwaineto wake up from his sleep. He quickly stood on his feet, his sword unsheathed, his eyes wide with alarm and alertness.

Upon seeing Ragnelle, who was sheepish and annoyed, he gradually lowered his sword and stared at the girl in amusement. "I thought you were a horrid beast," he lightly cajoled.

Ragnelle, on the other hand, scowled at him. "Are you mocking me, sir?" she asked.

Sir Gwaine narrowed his eyes in confusion. "I'm not… _oh_," he said, finally realizing the words he had uttered a while ago. "I did not mean for my words to be offensive. I'm sorry."

She harrumphed at him and turned away, now purposefully striding away from him. To her dismay, she heard his footsteps.

"What troubles you, miss?" the knight asked.

Ragnelle looked over her shoulder and glared at him. "I believe that my troubles will not concern you, sir, because I am sure they will not interest you at all," she said coldly through gritted teeth.

To her utmost surprise, Sir Gwaine had burst into boisterous laughter, prompting her to halt in her steps. She turned around and looked at him, indignant. "And what, pray tell, amuses you, _good _sir?" she asked, putting emphasis on the word 'good'.

The knight gradually calmed down, although the grin never left his face. He took a few steps forward until he was staring down at Ragnelle. The blonde, on the other hand, shrank away from him close proximity. Unknowingly, her cheeks grew red.

"You are a one, interesting girl," he commented, his eyes twinkling like the sun. "You need not worry, Ragnelle. I do promise to help you break your spell."

He then proceeded to playfully ruffle her hair before completely leaving the dumbfounded blonde behind.

Ragnelle stared at his retreating back and _swore _it suddenly turned too hot for her own liking.

* * *

**A/N: End of chapter! So how'd you liked it? Tell me in your reviews :D **

**So, I introduced a famous character in the Arthurian legends, Dame Ragnelle. If you do not know her story, then you can search her online or something (but then, there would be spoilers but oh well haha). I think it is a poem (I'm not sure) merged with another famous Arthurian legend, "Sir Gawain and the Green Knight". Of course, I made some twists of my own to make it more interesting XD **

**That's it for now! Don't forget to review! **

**With love,  
****WickedlyAwesomeMe**


	46. Sir Gwaine and the Green Knight

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything :D**

* * *

**A/N: Hello, here's chapter forty-six! Thank you to all those who followed, favorited, and reviewed the previous chapter. This chapter holds the continuation of Gwaine and Ragnelle's adventure, so yeah! **

**Please review afterwards. Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Six: Sir Gwaine and the Green Knight**

* * *

A soft hiss of pain filled the bedchamber and Hermione couldn't help but chuckle. Queen Guinevere shot her a light-hearted glare, scowling as she nursed the finger she had pricked with a needle.

"I know it is amusing," Gwen admonished, "but there's no need to laugh at me, Hermione."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," the brunette said, unable to suppress another grin. "It's just that you and _embroidery_." A soft giggle escaped from her lips and her smile widened. Even before Gwen was queen, Hermione had discovered long before that sewing was one of her weak points. For her to be forced to learn embroidery since noble ladies do so was pure and absolute torture for her friend. Somehow, she was torn between sympathy and amusement.

Hermione then turned back to the laundry basket and started to collect Gwen's clothes.

Today was a fine day, and Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table were out hunting in the Darkling Woods once again. Merlin, of course, had no choice but to tag along. Hermione thought it was a good day to spend some time with her friend and queen, seeing that her workload as a Court Physician had finally decreased. Hence, she opted to do some random chores inside the King and Queen's bedroom.

"You know, you shouldn't do all these chores," Gwen said, frowning slightly at her friend. "You're Court Physician, Hermione. Besides, I can do them myself. You can just leave them alone and I'm sure to arrange them for my maidservant."

Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes. "Imagine the horror the King would have if he discovered his wife is doing duties that are beneath hers," she said with a cheeky grin. Gwen blushed and her frown deepened.

"Just because I'm Queen doesn't mean I'm not Gwen anymore," Gwen claimed for the umpteenth time. Hermione constantly heard those words from her friend and although they were quite true, one cannot help but treat her differently, seeing that she was a royal now and specifically the Queen of a vast kingdom.

"Oh, whatever you say," Hermione said. "Just don't bother yourself with me and - " Her words were cut off with a loud, pained gasp. Hermione's hand instantly shot up to her heart and she desperately clutched it as she bent over in sheer pain. The laundry basket that she was holding a while ago was now a messy heap on the floor.

Gwen, surprised by Hermione's sudden actions, was brought to her feet. She quickly rushed towards her obviously pained friend, but the brunette lifted her right hand to stop her.

"What's happening?" the queen asked, panicked. "What's the matter, Hermione?"

"Just give me" – a soft gasp escaped from her mouth – "a few minutes."

While Gwen restlessly waited, Hermione massaged her aching chest. It was happening again and she knew all she needed was to wait. After the first episode of this and fainting in the Darkling Woods, it happened thrice more. This was the fourth time that had occurred and already, Hermione was used to it. She knew that soon, the pain would subside, replacing a dull and numb feeling in her chest.

Finally, the pain stopped and she straightened up. There were beads of sweat on her forehead and soft wheezes tore from her mouth. Gwen by then had worriedly clutched Hermione's right arm and peered curiously at her.

"Are you all right?" the Queen softly asked, the blatant worry heard in the tone of her voice.

A weak chuckle escaped from Hermione's mouth. "I'm fine," Hermione said. "Just a little tired."

"What happened?" Gwen asked, absent-mindedly brushing off some perspiration from the brunette's forehead.

"I was just a little tired," the brunette repeated in a murmur, walking slowly towards Gwen's dresser to heavily lean against it. One thing she hated about that certain episode was that she always felt inexplicably drained after. "I just need a little rest. It's always the best solution."

Guinevere frowned in concern. "This has happened before?" she asked, surprised.

Hermione nodded her head, prompting Gwen to frown deeper. "Don't worry," she said. "I'll be fine. I just think that maybe being a Court Physician is starting to stress me."

"Do you wish for me to request from Arthur to look for a temporary Court Physician so you can rest?" Gwen offered, hopeful, but Hermione adamantly shook her head.

"It's not necessary," the Court Physician said. "I'll be as good as new as soon as I rest."

"Then do rest, dear God," Gwen said. "I'll tell Merlin to take care of you."

Hermione frowned. "No, please don't tell him," she softly beseeched. "I don't want him to worry."

Gwen looked hesitant at first before slowly nodding her head. "If you wish it," she said.

"Thank you," the brunette said, wiping the remaining sweat from her forehead. "I think it is best if I retire back to my bedchambers for now."

"That is a brilliant idea," Gwen said, giving Hermione a one-armed hug. "Do rest, my friend."

Hermione smiled and nodded. "I will."

* * *

She had no idea why she decided to go to the forest again, knowing _he _would be there as usual, but she went to the Darkling Woods nonetheless. Once again, Ragnelle felt annoyingly bored. Hermione was away in the village, healing some people in the area who had diarrhea. Merlin was away with the King, attending to his needs. Hence, Ragnelle was left to her own devices and the small bedchamber in the castle was already driving her insane.

Hence, here was she, limping s away from the castle and its busy corridors into the silent and peaceful ambiance of the forest.

'_You can avoid him if you must, Ragnelle,' _the young woman decided with a firm nod and a stubborn frown. Sir Gwaine was someone she shouldn't concern herself with. If he was reluctant to help her by breaking her blasted curse, then so be it. Perhaps if she was well already, she'd leave Camelot and seek other far nobler knights who'd be willing to help her no matter what her situation was.

But then, he _did _promise to help her break her spell. Her cheeks unknowingly reddened as she remembered the genuine smile Sir Gwaine had flashed to her two days ago. All the stubbornness left her, replaced by a sensitive uncertainty that made her _very _confused.

The first time she laid eyes on him, how could she not admit he was exceptionally dashing? His eyes were a handsome shade of brown, heavily framed by dark eyelashes that softly brushed against his eyes whenever he blinked. His lips were lovely, too, and every time he smiled, a flash of straight, white teeth could dazzle _anyone_. He had hints of stubbles on his chin to complete his somehow ragged look.

The moment he opened his mouth, his wonderful image instantly became marred by his words.

He was _incorrigible_, that much Ragnelle was sure. Despite being a knight, he was far from noble. She had this inkling he was a cad, for lack of a better word. He seemed so sure of himself sometimes, overly confident, with an ego thrice the size of the whole vast Kingdom of Camelot. He was, simply put, the kind of man she would never, _ever _associate herself with.

Why Hermione and Merlin thought it was best for Sir Gwaine to help her? She had no idea. And he even had the audacity to confirm her suspicions that he was not noble at all.

Ragnelle took a sharp intake of breath and shook her head. Oh, she had no hope of being cured now. She believed she would suffer more and feared that any semblance of happiness in the form of a family would continue being a faraway dream.

She temporarily pushed those fears aside once she entered the Darkling Woods. She mutely wished that Sir Gwaine would not be there to pester her, but then again, when were her prayers answered before? The said knight was once again on his usual spot, his back pressed against a huge bark of a tree. Instead of sleeping, he was wide awake and relaxing. Once his eyes landed on her, she was quite surprised to see that there was expectation on his eyes.

"I was starting to wonder when you'd come by," Sir Gwaine said, languidly standing up from the ground and brushing off the dirt from the seat of his breeches. Ragnelle found herself taking a step back, instantly cautious around his presence. He was looking at her quite strangely and truth be told, she felt _nervous _around him.

"I clearly remembered not planning to meet up with you here now, sir," she nonchalantly claimed, silently pleading for her heart to slow its beating. To complete her pretense of flippancy, she lifted her chin and hardened her gaze. All she was able to elicit from Sir Gwaine was a small chuckle of amusement.

"Come now, are you still mad?" he asked, taking a small step forward. "Ragnelle, I know that I've spouted insensitive words before and I apologize for them. Sincerely, I do. Ask either Hermione or Merlin. They know that I'm such a reckless bastard when it comes to talking."

She was actually surprised how he casually cursed right in front of her, a woman. She distinctively remembered that knights like him must always practice proper decorum and chivalry, especially in front of a damsel.

Again, she was convinced that Sir Gwaine was one, unconventional knight.

"Spend some time with me," Gwaine then said, flashing that dazzling – _annoying_ – smile of his. "Give me the chance to change your impression of me, dear lady, and convince you that even if I'm not the best choice to help you in breaking your curse, I can still do my very best."

Ragnelle hesitated. He was offering a suggestion, and she had no idea whether to accept or not. The knight was a peculiar being, one that she knew she should not easily trust, but she found herself curious how he, as what he had quoted, could change her impression of him.

Clearly, he intrigued her. There was something about him that compelled her to listen. Hence, she gingerly nodded her head and gave him a warning glare. "Just an hour," she conditioned. "Nothing more, nothing less."

Sir Gwaine grinned. "As you wish," he said, politely bowing for effect.

In spite of herself, she slightly smiled. If he had acted like this on the very first time she asked for his help, perhaps he would have been tolerable in her eyes.

The knight sat against the tree, and Ragnelle wondered where she would stay. She debated whether to stand up or sit down, but decided against the former. The long walk she made already exhausted her wounded leg; therefore, she limped towards the huge tree and sat down beside the knight, making sure to leave a considerable space between them.

And then, they started to talk. It was mostly Sir Gwaine doing the talking, making Ragnelle think he was such a _talkative _knight. He revealed his ancestry, of how he did come from nobility but was striped from it when his father died and his mother asked help from the late King Uther, but the king refused to. She discovered he had this burning hate against nobles and royals, believing that they were always up to no good, until his path crossed with Merlin and Arthur, and his life had made a complete turn.

He recounted his adventurous stories, alone or with a companion, and Ragnelle couldn't help but widen her eyes in awe and wonder every time he reached a particularly interesting part.

The first time she laughed, _actually _laughed at his story, Sir Gwaine flashed the most humongous smile he could muster and merely stared at her until she finished laughing.

"What?" she had asked, embarrassed by the way he stared at her.

Something sparkled in his eyes, but he shook his head with a smile. "Nothing," he merely replied, and proceeded to continue retelling another story about the invasion of Dorochas in Camelot.

Soon, Ragnelle started telling him stories about her life too. She told him she was from the Kingdom of Rheghed and was orphaned at the age of five and had lived with her aunt and eight cousins ever since. There really was no established love between her and the family and knew that now that she was missing, her aunt would be busy herding her eight other cousins to properly notice. She told him she had been alone ever since and was used to it. She confessed to him that she had no stories of awe and wonder to tell, having had a quiet and stable life for her entire existence.

Sir Gwaine gave his full attention to her, and Ragnelle somehow felt uncomfortable. She was not used with someone properly listening to her and for him, a man she absolutely _despised_, to give him his rapt attention… well, it felt _different_.

She did not know she was smiling for the rest of their conversation.

She did not know Sir Gwaine thought she was very beautiful.

And by the time she saw the sun making its slow descent from the sky, Ragnelle gasped in surprise and scrambled up immediately. She ignored the sudden shot of pain from her leg and backed away from Sir Gwaine. There was only one thing in her mind – she must run away from him as fast as possible.

"I told you just an hour!" she hysterically cried, tears already glistening at the corner of her eyes when she could already feel the curse awakening.

Sir Gwaine looked absolutely confused. "But I thought you forgot, so I conveniently pushed that thought aside, too," he said. A small, hopeful smile appeared on his face. "You had fun, though, didn't you?"

Oh, blast him, she undoubtedly did! Which was why she felt so infuriated of herself, knowing that it was too late to get away from him while she transformed into a hideous creature. Now, Sir Gwaine would see the dark secret she desperately kept. Would he still talk to her after seeing her transformation? Would he still be able to look into her eyes and smile? Would he still be willing to help her?

More tears slid down from her eyes as the curse finally took place. Her vision blurred due to her poor eyesight – a consequence of her curse. She could see the stunned expression on Sir Gwaine's eyes, though, and believed, with a sinking heart, that he was disgusted of her.

"This is my curse," she rasped out, slowly turning around. "I thought it is fitting for you to see what horrid beast you're going to help, Sir Gwaine."

He was silent and she cried more.

But then, to her utmost surprise, a soft whoosh was heard behind her and before she knew it, a small, red cape now covered her face. Sir Gwaine purposefully stood beside her and offered his arm, smiling gently down at the dumbfounded Ragnelle.

"A knight must always escort a damsel back home," he answered, complete with an un-noble wink and smile.

A soft sob tore away from Ragnelle's mouth and she haphazardly wiped away her tears before gingerly placing one of her hideous hands on top of Sir Gwaine's arm. The knight softly chuckled and gently patted her head, cajoling her to dry her tears.

Maybe, Ragnelle thought, she had misjudged Sir Gwaine.

Maybe, Ragnelle thought, he was thebest choice after all.

* * *

He and Gwaine were readying themselves to go to the Kingdom of Rheghed and seek for the Green Knight. Although Ragnelle clearly stated that only a knight would be able to break her curse, they all decided it would be better if Merlin tagged along. Hermione secretly confided to him that the Green Knight might be dangerous, and Gwaine, although strong, would need all the magical aid that he could get.

Therefore, they were both now doing the task of preparing for their impending journey. The problem, though, was that Gwaine always seemed to gaze somewhere only he knows, prompting their simple task to be slower than necessary.

With a sigh, Merlin followed Gwaine's line of vision. He spotted Hermione and Ragnelle not too far away, softly conversing with each other. Gwaine had once again stared at their direction, an odd expression on his face.

Merlin was unable to suppress a scowl as he shook his head. "Are you looking at Hermione again?" he accused. He clearly remembered that Gwaine used to have a crush on Hermione before, too.

The knight looked at the manservant in surprise. Upon seeing the jealousy on his face, Gwaine laughed and shook his head. "Of course not, mate," he assured, good-naturedly patting Merlin's shoulders. "She's all yours."

Which made Merlin frown. If he was not looking at Hermione then…

His eyes widened as he looked at the girl standing beside the Court Physician. Gwaine was looking at the two women with a different expression on his face, and that was when realization had hit him hard. Merlin slowly knitted his eyebrows, curiously watching Ragnelle as she talked to Hermione, and instantly became confused.

Merlin looked briefly at Sir Gwaine and almost backpedalled away from his friend. A foreign expression, one that showed complete gentleness as opposed to the usual jovial and humorous expression, was shown clearly on his face.

"You're looking at… _Ragnelle_?" Even Merlin heard the peculiarity in his statement.

But then, the moment Gwaine flushed red, a disbelieving smile appeared on Merlin's face.

"I detect a crush," he pointed out, grinning idiotically. "Do I detect a crush?"

Gwaine glared darkly at the manservant. "Shut up," the knight grumbled, roughly pushing Merlin away. The young warlock swayed on his feet and clutched his smarting shoulder. Despite Gwaine's sudden burst of brief violence, Merlin did not feel a fraction of anger against his friend. Merry chuckling escaped from his lips as he followed Gwaine. Oh, he knew his friend quite well and Merlin knew Gwaine was undergoing a confusing phase in his life. After all, he had always regarded women equally, having met a fair share of them. For Gwaine to finally meet someone who really _caught _his interest, Merlin imagined the knight baffled and secretly terrified at the same time.

Soon, he caught up with Gwaine, who still gazed at him warily. Merlin silently raised up his hands in defense – a silent agreement between the two. They both reached Hermione and Ragnelle at the same time, and Hermione quickly went to his side.

"Be careful," she sternly warned, passing a small medicine bag to Merlin. "The Green Knight might be too powerful for you to handle."

Merlin merely grinned and pulled the Court Physician into a tight hug. "I'm sure we will manage," he said.

Hermione smiled softly at his confidence and shook her head. She stood on her tiptoes and gave him a brief kiss on his cheek. "Still, be careful," she pressed on, burying her face against his neck. "I want you to come back in one piece."

Over her shoulders, Ragnelle already approached Gwaine. Merlin pulled away from Hermione and grinned, inconspicuously pulling his girlfriend away from the two.

"What?" the brunette asked, quizzically following his line of direction. After seeing a weird display of Sir Gwaine and Ragnelle _talking_, Hermione lifted an eyebrow. "I didn't know they grew quite close."

"Well, we never really know what happened on the days Ragnelle went to the Darkling Woods for a walk," Merlin claimed.

"And Gwaine's… _different_," Hermione pointed out, squinting at the red cheeks of their friend.

The young warlock silently nodded. The couple then watched as Ragnelle swiftly stood on her tiptoes and bestowed a quick kiss on the knight's cheek. Ragnelle grinned in embarrassment and waved her hand, immediately turning her face away from him and strolling back into the castle. Sir Gwaine, on the other hand, was smiling idiotically, his cheeks redder than before, as he watched the young woman stride back into the castle.

"Hmm…" Hermione murmured, turning to a grinning Merlin. "Keep Gwaine focused, though," she said. "It would not do any of you some good if he's distracted."

Merlin briefly brushed his lips on her forehead. "I'll keep that in mind," he promised.

* * *

They were nearing the Kingdom of Rheghed, and Sir Gwaine now regarded his surroundings with utmost alertness. Ragnelle had told them that the Green Knight was ubiquitous; therefore, one must not be surprised when the mysterious knight suddenly appeared when one least expected him to.

He had never been to the Kingdom of Rheghed in the past, which was actually surprising because one of Sir Gwaine's goals before he became a Knight of Camelot was to visit as many kingdoms as he could. He distantly remembered Rheghed from his ill mother before, but she, too, had few stories to tell about this kingdom.

Judging from the sky, twilight was to befall upon the kingdom. Sir Gwaine looked behind him and saw Merlin, already weary and exhausted. Conflicting decisions rushed into his mind – should they rest or continue? After all, they were battling against precious time here. What if by the time they saw the Green Knight it would already be too late to save Ragnelle?

'_No, we must rest,' _Sir Gwaine said, shaking his head firmly. Ragnelle had warned them of the Green Knight's power; it would not do them any good if they were to confront him when they were already too tired to even lift a sword.

"We must camp here for tonight," Sir Gwaine then declared, looking over his shoulders. Merlin made a great show of sighing in relief. The manservant stopped right there and then and comically slipped off from the horse's back. Gwaine watched in amusement as Merlin was too tired to even feel the pain.

"Should I…?" Merlin asked, a silent voice of hopefulness in his exhausted voice.

Gwaine shook his head. "No, don't bother with me," he said. "You need the rest more than I do, mate."

Merlin sleepily grinned and tied his horse's reins against a nearby tree. The young manservant slumped against a huge tree and was instantly snoring his way into dreamland.

The knight shook his head in amusement and also dismounted from his horse. He chose a tree opposite Merlin's and leaned against the bark, sighing loudly once he was finally settled.

Truth be told, he wasn't tired at all. Adrenaline was still pumping inside his system, ready to face the Green Knight anywhere and anytime it appeared. It baffled him how much he anticipated the inevitable confrontation with the Green Knight when before, he would most undoubtedly do not concern himself over this supposed mythical knight.

Would it even show himself to Gwaine? It was one of the problems that had plagued them as they travelled. The Green Knight had only revealed himself to Ragnelle because of his purpose to make her his bride. Would it be possible for the knight to show himself to Gwaine because of the latter's intent to defeat it? A lazy grin appeared on Gwaine's face. Not that he was boasting, but he thought it was a little unfair for the Green Knight to be oblivious of Gwaine's skills. He was not called 'strength' for nothing.

While waiting for sleep to come, he entertained himself by thinking of the damsel in distress. Ragnelle… she was very _interesting_. Gwaine had never met a girl like her before. Despite her obvious need of help, she still seemed quite fiery and stubborn at the same time. She was highly independent, having been orphaned at five and estranged by her new family. And… well, it was undeniable that she was a beauty.

The first time they met, he was baffled by the animosity that she felt towards him. He did not blame her, of course, seeing that he _did _act a little too insensitive when they asked help from him.

The next time they met, which was in the forest already, he was surprised at how easily she snapped at him. Despite the obvious dislike on her face, he could see underneath the pretense that she held that she was _sorely _disappointed with how things worked out. And Gwaine, with his heart skipping a beat, lightly assured her he would help her.

And dear God above, he was astonished by the genuine truth in his words.

The third time they met, with her once again arriving in the Darkling Woods, Gwaine smiled at the memory. She had no idea how much he had debated to go to his relaxation place with an intention to wait for her. It was silly for him to wish for her presence, knowing that in the end he would be disappointed, but the moment she arrived, he had released a soft, momentous sigh of relief. On that day, their relationship changed. He could see with the way Ragnelle listened to him that her view of him had changed, and oh how jubilant he felt!

They had talked for hours, with him doing most of the talking, unable to notice that time ticked by. By the time twilight came, Ragnelle panicked and almost ran away from him. But her limping leg had hindered her from fully returning.

Right there and then, she transformed into the hideous beast she was cursed to become.

Frankly, he was dumbfounded by her change. He had never seen such a creature before. Sir Gwaine had no idea what to feel right at that moment, but once his eyes connected with Ragnelle's crying, distorted ones, his heart warmed with compassion and he gently smiled at the distressed damsel. Despite her form, she was still a girl, and Sir Gwaine knew that she must be treated with respect.

After that day, things had drastically changed between the two. There were times when Sir Gwaine would visit the Court Physician's bedchamber with an excuse to spend some time with his friends. Ragnelle would of course be there, her eyes curiously watching the trio, and Sir Gwaine, unable to help himself, would also talk to her. She also continued to walk to the forest, but this time becoming careful not to stay out too late, which the knight respected.

Ragnelle was different from all the girls he had met before and goodness, how he yearned to set her free from the curse.

It was terrifying to admit, but it was his greatest wish for now.

His thoughts were halted when a sudden movement from the bushes caught his attention. Sir Gwaine directed his eyes at Merlin, who was still slumbering quite deeply.

A sound of hooves had this time brought him to his feet, his sword clutched tightly in his hand. He cautiously surveyed his surroundings and quietened his breathing. He could detect a presence, but he could not pinpoint what or _who _it was.

A horse suddenly loudly neighed, prompting Merlin to wake up. The manservant groggily stood up from the ground and stared at Gwaine, wide-eyed. "What was that?" he loudly asked.

Sir Gwaine placed a finger against his lip and continued to look around. A movement on his left caught his attention and he swivelled around, only to see an image most baffling.

A knight whose armor was as green as the trees in the forest emerged from a bush, riding on a black horse. His eyes were a gleaming red and Sir Gwaine swore his blood froze when they connected with his. The Green Knight, Gwaine assumed, exuded a different kind of power he had never encountered before. Gwaine even wondered if he was a creature of magic.

"In my territory, what are you doing?" the Green Knight asked, his voice sounding almost ethereal.

The Camelotian knight bravely squared his shoulders and took a step forward. "I am Sir Gwaine of Camelot, and we are here to demand you to break Ragnelle's curse," he declared.

Upon the mention of the Rheghed girl, the Green Knight's red eyes slightly widened. He silently regarded Sir Gwaine, and then at the silent Merlin cautious behind the knight. Slowly, the Green Knight's eyes landed back on Gwaine.

"A Knight of Camelot," he said. "The bravest and noblest of them all."

A cheeky smile appeared on Gwaine's face and he mocked-bowed at the Green Knight. "At your service," he joked.

"Very well, boy," the Green Knight said. He ignored how Gwaine bristled at how he addressed him. "Fight me first, you must. Remove my helmet and you succeed. And the riddle that you seek to break the curse of the damsel, you will achieve."

Sir Gwaine wordlessly nodded. Somehow, he already anticipated a fight. But for him to remove the helmet of the Green Knight? It was a weird way for him to become a victor from their little fight, but if the Green Knight says so, then he had no choice but to follow him.

The Knight of Camelot then looked at his companion. "Merlin, I don't think - "

"I know," Merlin said with a smile. "This is your fight and I have no right to interfere. I'm not a noble knight."

Gwaine grinned. "If something happens to me - "

"Oh, don't give me that line," the young manservant said with a slight scowl on his face. "You and I both know you'd return back to Camelot with me no matter what."

The knight snorted and shook his head. "And that, Merlin, is the reason we are friends," he said. Sir Gwaine then turned around and clutched his sword tightly. He held the Green Knight's gaze and lifted his weapon. "I am ready."

The Green Knight then clutched the reins of his horse and galloped forward, his sword pointed in front of him. Gwaine's eyes widened, realizing that he was to fight on foot while the Green Knight had the unfair advantage of riding on his horse.

"Let me ride my horse, too!" he claimed in annoyance, instantly clanging his sword against the coming blow of the Green Knight.

"My rules you must abide," the Green Knight smoothly said. "Else, the riddle you will not receive."

Gwaine grumbled and ducked, managing to roll on the ground to his left when the Green Knight had hit the place where he had been before. "Bastard, you are," he hissed, mockingly copying the way the Green Knight talked. He then jumped onto his feet and waved his sword menacingly.

The fight continued and Sir Gwaine could already feel his energy diminishing. Merlin had been tempted for a lot of times to scramble to his side, but one scathing glare from him always froze Merlin on the spot. If the young manservant was to help him, then the condition to get the riddle that would break Ragnelle's curse would not be fulfilled.

The Green Knight had by now successfully destroyed Gwaine's chainmail. He looked down at his armor and grimaced, knowing he would get an earful from his King for not taking care of his armor. And, well, Arthur could be bloody annoying when he is angry at times.

Gwaine, then, was already starting to grow desperate. He had his fair share of battles before to know when his limit was coming. He knew that if he had not ripped off the helmet of the Green Knight for a few more minutes, he would collapse on the floor into an exhausted heap.

Thus, he dashed forward and slashed one of the legs of the black horse. It neighed loudly in pain and lifted its two, front legs into the air. The Green Knight, surprised, lost his balance and fell onto the floor. Sir Gwaine did not waste this opportunity and ran towards the fallen knight. He placed a foot at the square of the Green Knight's chest, trapping him in place, before lifting his sword and forcefully removing his helmet.

To his utter horror, the Green Knight was headless.

Gwaine released his helmet in surprise, which landed on the ground with a loud clang. He felt his breath get knocked off from his system, which made the Green Knight to maniacally laugh. His headless body stood up from the ground, even brushed off the dirt from his bottom, before grabbing his fallen helmet. He wore it on his head and turned to the stunned Knight of Camelot.

"You're…" Gwaine was unable to finish his sentence due to astonishment and merely gestured widely at his head.

"Alas, successful you became," the Green Knight said, regarding Gwaine intently. "Therefore, the riddle you will receive. Sir Gwaine of Camelot, bravest and noblest of them all, women most desire is what?"

Gwaine blinked, surprised at the question. He was actually waiting for an extremely difficult question. "That's easy," the knight said with a disappointed frown. _'How anticlimactic,' _he petulantly thought. "A good husband who would take care of her for a lifetime."

The Green Knight barked a laugh. "Incorrect," he said. "One more chance, you only have. Sir Gwaine of Camelot, women most desire is what?"

The knight grew dumbfounded. _'Isn't that what all women in the world desire the most?' _he silently asked himself, thoughtfully rubbing his chin. "Won't you give me a hint?" he hopefully asked.

"In Camelot, the answer lies," the Green Knight said. "Two days, you only have. If you did not succeed, forevermore the curse will be."

And then, to the astonishment of the two, the Green Knight, together with his midnight horse, disappeared into thin air.

"HEY!" Sir Gwaine loudly exclaimed, wildly looking around. "We're not yet done!"

Merlin immediately came to his side and clutched his arm. "You heard the Green Knight," the manservant gravely said. "We must return now or else, we won't be able to help Ragnelle."

Sir Gwaine's shoulders slumped and he nodded his head. "I'm going to figure out that riddle no matter what," he claimed with conviction.

* * *

Hermione flew into his arms and he easily caught her with a small smile.

"You're safe," she said, her tone tinged with relief. She pressed a kiss on Merlin's chin and beautifully grinned. "How was your journey?"

Merlin shot a worried look at the silent Sir Gwaine. Ragnelle had by now arrived, a look of anticipation on her face.

"Gwaine defeated the Green Knight from the battle, but he still had a condition before completely lifting Ragnelle's curse," the young manservant answered. When the two women questioningly looked at him, Merlin said, "He gave us a riddle – What do women desire the most?"

Hermione quizzically looked at him. "Husbands?" she softly asked. Ragnelle earnestly nodded her head.

"That was what I told him, but he said it was wrong," Gwaine said, speaking up for the first time. He turned his eyes at Ragnelle and remorsefully looked at her. "He said I only have one more chance to guess it myself, or else you will forever be burdened by your curse, Ragnelle."

Ragnelle considerably paled and looked away from Gwaine's searching eyes.

Hermione sighed and shook her head. "You're both tired from your journey," she declared. "I think it is best if you both rest for now."

Gwaine nodded and wordlessly left.

"I'll… I'll take a stroll," Ragnelle softly said and turned around, leaving the couple alone.

* * *

She _swore _she had read everything that was happening right now. Hermione could not exactly recall as to where she had read the name 'Ragnelle' before, but she knew she was significant. Perhaps, if she remembered, she would also be able to remember the answer to the Green Knight's riddle.

"Don't stress yourself," Merlin reprimanded, sitting down beside her on her workbench.

Hermione turned to him and frustratingly leaned her forehead against his shoulder. "Why can't I answer the question?" she grumbled under her breath.

Merlin kissed the side of her head and tucked a stray strand behind her ear. "You don't have all the answers in the world, Hermione," he murmured for comfort. "I'm sure you will be able to answer it soon, what with that brilliant head of yours."

The brunette sighed and pulled away from him. "What if we won't be able to help Ragnelle in the end?" she worriedly asked.

"Now, now, where is that optimism of yours?" he asked. When Hermione merely frowned, he shook his head. "Oh, all this thinking is making me thirsty. Would you like a goblet of water, too?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, thank you," she said, racking her brain once again.

"If you wish it," Merlin said, lifting himself from the bench. "It's your decision."

A memory was triggered in her mind and she whipped her head at the young manservant's direction. "What did you say?" she asked, her eyes widened.

"Err… it's your decision?" Merlin asked, confused.

To his utmost surprise, Hermione released a loud scream of delight. She stood up from her bench, grabbed both of Merlin's cheeks, and gave him a sound kiss on his lips. "You are _brilliant_!" she exclaimed, before turning around and bolting out of her room, leaving a dumbfounded Merlin.

* * *

Twilight had already come and Ragnelle was fully transformed, but she was currently found in the Darkling Woods with Sir Gwaine. Despite her protests and desire to go back to the castle, Sir Gwaine requested for them to talk more to each other.

"I battled the Green Knight," he said when she asked him for a good reason for her to stay. "Need I say more?"

Hence, she had no choice but to succumb to his wishes.

She was awfully quiet that day, though, while she digested the story that Sir Gwaine and Merlin told her after they encountered the Green Knight in Rheghed. She thought it was a little unfair that after defeating the Green Knight, he would ask such ridiculous riddles. And Sir Gwaine only has one more chance to answer! Oh, what would happen to her if he answered the wrong question?

Ragnelle paled. She couldn't bear the thought of still transforming into a horrid beast once twilight falls for the rest of her life.

'_Maybe, I should just give up,' _she sullenly told herself, her shoulders slumping in defeat. After all, she should be used to not being able to get what she wished for. When she was five, she wished for her parents to come back but they didn't. She wished for her new family to love and notice her, but they did not. She wished to have more friends, but everybody knew of her curse and nobody wanted to be near her anymore. And now this. She, of all people, should know that nobody _hears _her prayers.

"Cheer up!" Sir Gwaine exclaimed, playfully bumping his shoulder against Ragnelle's. "Look at the bright side. At least, you get to be lovely in the morning."

Ragnelle broodingly glared at Sir Gwaine.

"That wasn't a good thing to say, yes?" the knight sheepishly asked. Ragnelle, in spite of herself, smiled and shook her head.

The knight sighed and patted her distorted left hand. "Everything will be all right," he said. "I'm sure we'll be able to know what the answer to the riddle is."

The cursed girl sighed and drew her knees to her chest. "Maybe, I should live up with this curse in the end," she murmured croakily. She closed her eyes and frowned, appalled with the idea. "How can I search for a husband who will give me a family I covet?"

"You want to get married?" Sir Gwaine asked, surprised.

Ragnelle blushed and lightly glared at him. "Of course I want to get married!" she retorted back. "Even if having a husband was not the right answer to the Green Knight's riddle, most women do want to find a husband and establish and loving family with him."

Sir Gwaine merely smiled, prompting Ragnelle to shake her head.

"The Green Knight also told me that if I were to marry," Ragnelle continued, "my husband has the right to choose when my transformation must be. He could choose for me to transform at night, so in the morning he could boast me with his friends. Or, he could choose for me to transform in the morning, so at night, things would be… err…"

"Pleasant?" Sir Gwaine offered with a playful grin.

Ragnelle blushed again and scowled. "Yes," she murmured, making the knight to chuckle in amusement. "This isn't a laughing matter, Sir Gwaine."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," the knight said, mollified. He then smacked his lips and thoughtfully looked at Ragnelle. "If I were your husband, what will I choose?"

The young woman nervously cleared her throat at his pretend scenario. Thinking of Sir Gwaine as her husband? Oh, how her heart would burst with emotions!

"What will you choose?" Ragnelle asked, this time quite curious herself. She directed her oddly-shaped eyes at him and patiently waited.

Sir Gwaine's lips magnetized into a small frown. "Actually," he started, rubbing his chin, "I honestly don't know." Slowly, he looked at Ragnelle and tilted his head in wonder. "I think… I'll let you choose. This concerns you, too, and you're the one suffering from the curse." A small, genuine smile appeared on his face – one that made her heart skip a beat. "It's supposed to be your decision, come to think of it." Gwaien paused for a moment, surprising Ragnelle, before his eyes widened and he looked at her. "Maybe the answer to the riddle is…"

Before he could even complete his sentence, something peculiar happened to Ragnelle.

The damsel glowed, blinding light engulfing her whole form. Sir Gwaine shouted in surprise, about to grab Ragnelle in a desperate attempt to save her, but an invisible shield was hindering him.

"Ragnelle!" he exclaimed.

The white light then disappeared, much to his relief. But then, to his utmost surprise, instead of the cursed, transformed creature in front of him, beautiful Ragnelle stared back at him, question and surprise in her eyes.

"What was that?" she asked, her lovely voice already back. She jolted upon hearing it, and she looked down at her body only to see that she was back to her usual self. Her eyes widened in surprise and her jaw dropped. "I… w-what's happening?"

Sir Gwaine's eyes then widened in realization. "What women desire the most," he said, almost breathless, "is for them to have their own will."

Ragnelle's eyes filled with tears. "Y-you answered the riddle?" she asked with a gasp. "M-my c-curse" – a soft sob escaped from her lips – "I-it's gone?"

"Yes," Sir Gwaine said, a wide smile stretching on his face. "Yes, it is!"

The damsel, now curse-free, released a joyous shout and lunged herself into Sir Gwaine's arms. The knight received her warmly and laughed disbelievingly against her raven hair, holding her tightly as Ragnelle cried tears of joy.

A few meters away from them stood Hermione, a wide smile on her face.

"_Sir Gawain and Dame Ragnelle_," she murmured under her breath, shaking her head in disbelief. She couldn't believe she _forgot _about her story with famous Sir Gwaine. She should have known Ragnelle was a significant person in the Arthurian legends.

Judging from the guttural, happy sobs emitted by the young woman, Ragnelle's curse was finally broken.

In the end, it was still Sir Gwaine who was able to help Ragnelle.

* * *

"Thank you, thank you, _thank you_," Ragnelle gushed out as she drew Hermione into a tight hug. The Court Physician chuckled and fondly patted her back while Ragnelle continued her litany of gratitude. "You have no idea how lucky I am to meet you." She softly sniffled and tightened her hug with Hermione. "Thank you."

"I promised you we would help you, so we did," Hermione said, pulling away from her. "I'm glad you are free from your curse now, Ragnelle."

The young woman smiled and quickly wiped away the stray tears that strolled down from her eyes. "And it is all thanks to your help," she said with a brilliant grin.

She turned her gaze to Merlin behind Hermione and smiled. The manservant laughed when Ragnelle also drew him into a hug, while he mindlessly patted her back.

"Must you really go back to Rheghed?" Merlin inquired when Ragnelle pulled away from him.

"I just… I thought it is best if I try to change my relationship with my relatives," she answered with a small, sad smile. "They still fed and clothed me, provided a roof above my head, after all. I realized that I wasn't, well, _lonely _after all."

Merlin nodded and Ragnelle smiled.

Lastly, her attention landed on Sir Gwaine, who was awfully quiet and serious. Ragnelle had never seen the knight like that before. She was so used with him being all cheeky and jesting. To see him serious without any humor on his face surprised her immensely.

"Goodbye, Sir Gwaine," she politely said, offering her right hand. "Thank you for all the help that you gave me."

The knight offered a small smile and clutched her proffered hand. "It was my pleasure," he said. Ragnelle expected him to merely shake her hand, but then, to her surprise and embarrassment, Sir Gwaine lifted her hand brushed his lips against her knuckles.

She took a sharp intake of breath and her cheeks colored. "Would you… would you want to visit me in Rheghed, Sir Gwaine?" she blabbered out, flustered and hopeful at the same time.

Sir Gwaine blinked his eyes at her straightforwardness, before smiling politely in return. "It depends on you, my lady," he said.

Ragnelle sighed and shook her head. "But what do you want, Sir Gwaine?" she asked in exasperation, absentmindedly squeezing the knight's hand.

Something shifted in Sir Gwaine's eyes, something that made her absolutely breathless, before quietly, softly, _earnestly_, he revealed, "Yes."

It was a simple answer but it spoke volumes. It was the only answer that Ragnelle wanted to hear from him.

A wide grin stretched on her face, prompting Sir Gwaine to also smile that dazzling smile of his. "I'll wait for you, then," she murmured, before surprising the trio – she stood on her tiptoes and bestowed a small kiss on Sir Gwaine's lips.

"Goodbye," she said, stepping away from the dumbfounded knight. She waved her hand enthusiastically before turning away and leaving the castle of Camelot.

Sir Gwaine stared at her retreating back with an idiotic smile on his face. Feeling the amused stares of his friends, he turned to Hermione and Merlin and lightly glared. "What?" he spat, oblivious to the fact that his cheeks were a brilliant shade of red.

"Nothing, mate," Merlin said. "Nothing at all."

* * *

Finally, _finally_, he was able to spend the whole day with Hermione in his secret place.

After a series of events regarding Ragnelle, the Green Knight, and Sir Gwaine, Merlin never really had the opportunity to spend a day with Hermione and only her. To finally be here, snuggled comfortably against the brunette… he was, without any doubt, perfectly exuberant today.

Waking up early, serving Arthur's favourite breakfast, and tolerating Arthur's annoying temper in the morning had finally paid off. Truth be told, all those gruelling tasks were all worth it just so he could spend a quiet, peaceful day with his girlfriend.

Hermione was practicing some advance magic he was gracious enough to offer to teach her. Like what he predicted, the brunette was ecstatic and excited, and had muttered incantations for minutes now, while gesturing elegantly with her arms. Merlin watched her in contentment, basking comfortably under the lovely sound of her voice.

"You're saying it wrong," he reminded her with a smile.

The brunette released an irate breath. "Well, I do apologize for that," she grumbled petulantly under her breath. "I'm still trying to _learn_. I can conjure magic, but most of them are wordless."

"Saying them aloud makes it more powerful," Merlin pointed out. "I'm sure that in no time, you'd be a brilliant witch."

She flashed a lovely smile. "And then, I can beat you, warlock," she playfully said, complete with sticking her tongue out.

"I'll see about that," he challengingly said, lifting an eyebrow in secret amusement. "If you must know, these hands" – he waved his hands in the air – "had saved Camelot and King Arthur countless times already from mortal peril. I don't th - "

His words died from his mouth when Hermione suddenly doubled over in pain. Her right hand tightly clutched her chest and she gasped, closing her eyes tightly in sheer pain.

"What's wrong?" Merlin asked in anxiety, clutching both of her shoulders to force her to look at him. "Hermione, listen to me!"

A soft, pained scream escaped from her mouth and she slumped against his chest, finally falling unconscious.

* * *

**A/N: End of chapter! How'd you liked it? Tell me in your reviews :D**

**I don't really have much to say except – Ready your **_**hearts **_**for next chapter *wink* *wink* Things are going to start escalating! **

**So, please do review! **

**With love,  
****WickedlyAwesomeMe**


	47. Terrible Secret

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything :D**

* * *

**A/N: So hi, here's chapter forty-seven! Thank you to all those who followed, favorited, and reviewed the previous chapter. **

**Remember when I warned you to ready your hearts for this chapter? Yeah, well, the warning still holds true XD This is also probably the chapter you've all been bugging me to post for **_**ages **_**so please read and then review afterwards! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Seven: Terrible Secret**

* * *

Hermione was so tired, _awfully _tired.

If she were given a choice, she'd rather sleep all day long on her soft, comfortable bed in her bedchambers in Camelot. Annoying twittering outside had hindered her to do so, though, and there was sunlight on her face. Thus, begrudgingly, she opened her bleary eyes and blinked around.

She was quite surprised to see Merlin in her room. He was seated on a chair beside her bed, with his head buried into his arms, sleeping deeply. His mouth was slightly agape as soft snores tore from his mouth.

It was surprising that he seemed to spend the night in her room. After all, people were quite strict about proper decorum and decency. If people were to discover that her boyfriend slept inside her room for the night, gossips were bound to run around like wildfire. She also thought, with a little grimace, that it was a little unfair that fingers would mostly be pointed at her.

Nevertheless, she was happy he was the first person she saw in the morning. She already predicted that a splitting headache was to form and for her to see Merlin already comforted her.

"Merlin," she murmured, running a gentle hand through his hair. The young warlock stirred and even leaned against her touch, prompting Hermione to smile fondly down at him. "Come now, warlock, it's time to wake up."

At the sound of her voice, he jolted awake. All his sleep had dissipated away as he regarded Hermione with a mixture of curiosity, relief, and worry. Hermione couldn't resist smiling at his look right now; his clothes were rumpled due to his position while sleeping and his hair was ridiculously sticking everywhere.

He proceeded to fuss over her. He checked her pulse, her eyes, even her breathing, and by the time he was done, Hermione was staring at him in amusement.

"What happened?" she asked, as Merlin lowered himself back on his chair. "I feel awfully tired," she added as an afterthought.

"You fainted last night," Merlin said with a deep frown. "_Again_."

Her smile faltered at the memory. _'It happened again,' _she thought, trying her best not to show her worry. Merlin looked like he was enough to be frazzled for the two of them; for her to show that even she was troubled would only worry him. "Well, perhaps I've been working quite late these past few weeks already, Merlin," she assured him with a smile.

Merlin shook his head and interlaced his fingers with hers. "Gwen told me you've been having chest pains," he said.

'_Blast,' _she thought, expelling a soft sigh. Of course, she knew the Queen meant well, but she distinctively told her not to tell Merlin. "I'm just a little tired, warlock," she said, slightly teasing. It didn't surprise her that Merlin only looked at her appraisingly.

"I know you've been a Court Physician for almost four months now, Hermione, and I could see that the job is quite taxing, albeit very fulfilling for you," Merlin started, squeezing her hand. "But you've been swooning frequently and I can't turn a blind eye about it. Even our late Gaius, who was very old and still working, seemed healthier than you are!" He worriedly played with her fingers, his frown deepening. "Maybe, it is time for me to ask Arthur to hire another physician to give you a complete check-up."

Hermione adamantly shook her head, her curls flying everywhere. "That won't be necessary," she said, ignoring Merlin's scowl. "The King has other important matters at hand than to concern himself with me."

"If the Court Physician is becoming ill, then I believe _this _matter greatly concerns him," Merlin interjected.

She knew anything she would say in defense of herself would all be received sourly by Merlin. Hence, to appease him, she drew him into a gentle hug and lightly kissed his head. "All right, if you're just going to be such a worrywart over this matter, maybe it's best if I research about it in the Royal Library," she said.

In spite of himself, he softly chuckled against her voluminous tresses. "I should have known you think all answers are found in books," he lightly cajoled, his tone of voice still tinged with worry.

"Books hold vast knowledge," she defended with a slight scowl. "It's the primary purpose why they were made in the first place."

"All right, all right, I did not mean to offend your books," he said, gently patting her shoulder. He pulled away from her hug and stared seriously into her eyes. "Fine, you win for now. You can search until your heart's content for the reason for your sudden swooning spells, but if this continued, I'm going to ask Arthur to seek for some medical assistance already."

She sighed, knowing it was a fair deal. "All right," she answered in defeat.

Merlin smiled and stood up. He then leaned down to give her a soft kiss on her forehead. "But for now, you must rest," he said. "I'm running a little late and Arthur will have my head if I do not arrive soon." He begrudgingly stepped away from her, his forehead creased in worry. "I don't want to leave you alone, though. You might faint again."

"Oh, seriously," she said, shaking her head in frustration. "I'm a Court Physician, Merlin. I do know how to take care of myself."

"Somehow, that made me more nervous," he answered back. She would have snapped back at him if he had not flashed that wonderful smile of his. "Rest well, Hermione."

He then waved his hand in farewell and walked out. As soon as Hermione was alone, dread filled her heart. Merlin's worry had not only been one-sided. As a person often visited by fainting spells, Hermione knew it couldn't mean anything good. Once she was well, she'd go to the Royal Library first thing and research about this baffling occurrence in her.

Even she could not turn a blind eye about it anymore.

* * *

"May I help you?" Sir Geoffrey of Monmouth quizzically peered at her through his spectacles.

"As a matter of fact, I - " Hermione clamped her mouth shut and took a deep breath, deeply frowning in contemplation. What would she ask Sir Geoffrey help for? Looking at the famous writer, he sure seemed very, _very _busy; perhaps, he was already penning some of the Arthurian legends that brought her here in the first place.

In the end, she merely smiled prettily at the old man. "Never mind me now, Sir Geoffrey," she said. "I'm just looking for a simple medical book. I'm sure I'll be able to search for it in no time."

He still stared at her in curiosity, before slowly nodding his head. Hermione smiled briefly for the last time before turning away, now facing the vast books in the castle library. Her smile faltered, now at loss of what to do. Truth be told, she had no idea where to start.

'_Fainting spells,' _she muttered inside her head, urging her feet to start walking. _'Maybe, that's the topic that I should start with.' _

Hence, she meandered through the dusty books, searching for anything that would describe anything related to her frequent fainting.

Hours passed, and she still had not seen a substantial explanation. There were the constant common symptoms for over-fatigue and such, which she immediately brushed off. The frequency of her fainting was too alarming for it to simply be over-fatigue. There was one book even that suggested pregnancy, which God _forbid_, was very much impossible. She briefly thought of telling Merlin she was pregnant with all the seriousness in the whole world just to watch her beloved warlock turn very white with shock. Not that something had happened between them… _yet_. Hermione always wondered when the right time would be, and it frustrated her so that society in this world dictates that it would be wrong, especially before marriage. It frustrated her so that _Merlin _was too decent and proper, and well, Hermione really had no choice but to wait. So, she brushed that thought aside in the end, thinking that Merlin would be very much upset with her, reprimanding her for making her situation light.

By the time she finished all the books she gathered mostly about fainting, she was exhausted. Beads of sweat started to form on her forehead and she noted with dismay that her breathing turned ragged.

'_Maybe, I'm still too tired,' _she thought with a frown. _'Maybe, researching immediately was a bad idea after all.' _

She thought it was a little weird that she was growing a weaker as days passed by. Hermione had trained her body for _years _to withstand pressure and lack of sleep, seeing that she had spent sleepless nights studying for school. Perhaps, she thought, all the all-nighters she had pulled back then was starting to take its toll on her.

A dull ache in her heart had made her pause for perusal. Her right hand once again landed on her chest and she lightly rubbed it, trying to ease the pain away.

'_It's starting again,' _she thought with a tight scowl, noting that she was getting attacked with tremors again. Her hand started to shake and she heavily leaned against a nearby bookshelf to support her weight. She closed her eyes and took in a very deep breath, but it seemed like her condition had not even became better for a fraction.

"What's happening to me?" she worriedly murmured to herself. Now that she was alone, she properly showed the anxiety she felt.

"_We are tampering Time here. Momentarily confounding it to believe that nothing had changed; that, once you are sent back to Ancient Camelot, you truly belong there."_

A sudden jolt of memory, Dumbledore's words, came rushing back into her mind like a great tsunami. At the same time, the pain in her chest intensified and she doubled over in sheer shock, finally having a realization why she was experiencing such pains and fainting.

"_Therefore, this quest you are asked to do is dangerous. We do not know what will happen to you once you arrive there. There might be side effects, one that will be dangerous even to your own life."_

Her breathing grew shallower, panicked by the conclusion she had made. Hermione then quickly pushed herself away from the bookshelf and desperately tried to go to another bookshelf, praying very fervently to the cosmic powers above that what she suspected would not be true at all.

But her body was weakened, her pain intensified, and she could not take a _bloody _step without swaying on the spot. When she urged herself to take just a single step, all the world seemed to come crashing down on her. She bumped quite hardly against one bookshelf, its books toppling out of the said shelf and tumbling down on the brunette. Hermione was already slumped on the floor, with her right hand still tightly clutching her heart.

Everything around her turned hazy. Blood rushed into her ears and through her heavy-lidded eyes, she saw Sir Geoffrey padding anxiously at her direction. The world spun around her and she closed her eyes, finally welcoming herself to the sweet beckoning of the darkness.

One thought stayed in her mind, though, before she completely fainted.

She was running out of time.

* * *

Arthur warily paced behind his back, but Merlin ignored him. Gwen stared silently beside him, also watching as Hermione slumbered on her bed.

That afternoon, Sir Geoffrey of Monmouth, puffing and red on the face, came rushing into the Training Ground, announcing that the Court Physician, _once again_, had fallen. Merlin quickly left his position as the sparring partner of Sir Gwaine and instead rushed into the library. Seeing Hermione, unconscious on the floor, had brought great fear in him.

He had carried her into her room, and along the way he thought that she felt extremely _cold_. She was sweating profusely and shivering silently. Soft moans of pain escaped from her mouth and Merlin, feeling very afraid like he'd never felt before, drew her close to him, trying to relay as much heat he could give to her.

The King and Queen arrived a few minutes later, a village physician known for his precision, accuracy, and knowledge in tow. He had examined Hermione for a whole, gruelling hour while Merlin had to painstakingly stand aside when all he wanted to do was to be beside Hermione. He even overlooked the fact that Arthur was being a friend to him today, which was something rare, because all of his attention was directed at Hermione.

It had happened again. She _fainted _again. Although she always assured him that it was because of her work, he did not believe her. At first, he did, because he had witnessed firsthand how dedicated and passionate she was with her work to the point of sheer exhaustion. But then, although he was not a physician, he still believed that there was something more to the fact that her fainting spells had been frequent.

"I'm… baffled," the physician revealed after examining Hermione afterwards. He stared at the three with obvious confusion on his face, before shaking his head. "I can't seem to pinpoint the origin of her illness. What I can deduce, though, is that she is weak. _Very _weak."

They tried to get a second opinion from another great physician, but like the first, he absolutely did not know what was causing Hermione's sudden illness. By the time a third, fourth, and fifth physician came, Merlin was at wits end. The day had passed without them still knowing Hermione's sickness, with the said brunette still unconscious, and Merlin swore that if he lost his control, he would start shooting healing spells at Hermione just to make her feel better.

"It's best if you rest," Arthur finally said, bringing Merlin's attention back to the present. His hand, calloused from war and work, was a comforting thing on his shoulder, but his grief over the anonymity of Hermione's sickness eclipsed any emotions all together. "Return back to your bedchambers, Merlin."

"No," he simply said. Stubborn and protective. Tired and confused.

Gwen gripped his left hand and gave it a squeeze. "We'll take care of her for you," she whispered gently. "You need to rest, Merlin."

"No," he said once again, this time with newfound fervor. He directed his weary eyes at his friends and shook his head. "I need to be beside Hermione when she needed me the most."

Arthur was about to retort something back, his face now exasperated and frustrated at the same time, when the weakened brunette suddenly stirred on her bed. It was the first action she had made ever since they found her unconscious in the library; thus, they all waited with bated breath until, to their utmost relief, Hermione opened her tired eyes and blinked at them in surprise.

"M-Merlin?" she rasped out.

"I'm here, I'm here," the manservant said, leaning forward to hold both of Hermione's hands. "How are you feeling, Hermione?"

His heart twisted in agony as obvious fear appeared in her eyes. She stared at Merlin, as if she had just the most terrifying revelation in her whole life, and there were a few tears that gathered at the corner of her eyes. He was surprised at the intensity of her emotions and he merely stared at her, at loss of what to do.

"I… I feel terrible," she whispered, pretending to paste a small smile on her face. "And v-very tired." A small tear slid down from her right eye. "But I feel better now that I see your face."

"I won't go anywhere," he vowed earnestly. For some strange reason, his passionate answer merely increased the tears in her eyes.

"You say that as if it is the most truthful thing in the whole world," she whispered with a fond smile, despite her thick tears. She shakily lifted a hand and placed it against his cheek. Merlin leaned against her touch, and even kissed the inside of her palm. She then closed her eyes and shakily swallowed. "You're not going anywhere."

There was an underlying grief in her voice that he could not understand. He brushed that thought away immediately as soon as her face contorted into pain again.

"Rest first," he insisted worriedly. He smoothed out some of her hair that had clung to her perspiring forehead. "You're tired."

Beside him, Gwen started to softly cry. Arthur now placed that comforting hand on his wife's shoulder and Merlin secretly thought he needed one, too.

Merlin then bent down and placed a soft kiss against her forehead. "I'm not going anywhere," he whispered once more and he couldn't help but notice how she trembled with tears. "I promise you that."

Silently, he hoped against hoped that she, too, would not go anywhere far away from him.

* * *

Her condition worsened as days passed by. Hermione could not even go out of bed without being assisted by either Merlin or Guinevere. King Arthur already relieved her from her duties and had hired a temporary Court Physician in her stead. Also, as a friend to Merlin, he knew it was best if he also hire for a temporary manservant while he spent his time taking care of Hermione.

Currently, he was back in Hermione's room, feeding porridge to the weakened brunette. One thing he liked about her was that she was still trying her best to act strong whenever he was with her. It was evident that she was dead tired today, but she diligently ate her porridge, and even managed to give Merlin a few weak smiles.

Until now, they still did not know what was causing Hermione's exhaustion. Arthur and Merlin had quarrelled over this at first, and it only took Gwen's sensible words for them to stop having the petty fight.

"Have you been sleeping?" Hermione then asked, curiously peering at Merlin. She slowly raised her right hand and rubbed the skin beneath his eye. "There are dark bags under your eyes."

"I try to sleep when I can," he honestly answered, setting the porridge aside.

The brunette frowned at him condescendingly. "I'm the one who is ill, Merlin," she said with a feeble shake of her head. "I don't think Camelot needs for an important manservant to fall ill, too." And she flashed another small smile that strangely sent a pang in his heart.

"Not until I know what's causing you this," Merlin grumbled. "Is it a new kind of disease? A plague? If magic is causing you this, then I swear to everything I own that I will learn any spell just to counter it."

Hermione only sadly smiled at him. "Don't stress yourself too much," she said.

"Do you have any idea, _at all_, why you are like this nowadays, Hermione?" he asked with a tired sigh. But then she, to his great disappointment, also shook her head. "I'm not really sure if you're only hiding something from me or you really don't know."

She looked away, unable to meet his eyes, making him think that the former seemed the most likely answer to his question. For the past few days, too, she gave him the impression that she _knew _what was happening to her but every time he asked, she would either say that she did not know or not meet his eyes. Sometimes, she did both, which frustrated him immensely.

He did not want to argue with her when she had limited energy today. So instead, he stood up and regarded her with seriousness. "I haven't done this before and I was meaning to do it today," he said. When Hermione questioningly looked at him, he continued, "Perhaps, let us say, that science cannot remedy your illness. Therefore, I thought if it is best if I start using my magic on you."

Her exhausted face softened into a fond expression. A small smile appeared on her face as she regarded him with all the gentleness that she could muster from her remaining strength. "I trust you," she said, comfortably snuggling under the bed sheets.

Merlin then nodded and outstretched both of his arms. His hovered hands were just inches away from her chest and softly, he claimed under his breath, "_Gestepe hole! Þurhhæle! _**[1]**" His eyes momentarily flashed gold and he waited until the white light he conjured disappeared.

"How do you feel?" he then hopefully asked, looking worriedly down at his girlfriend.

Sadly, Hermione merely shook her head.

The young warlock took a deep breath and hovered his hands over her chest once again. "_Efencume... ætgædre, eala gastas cræft ige: gestrice þis lic forod _**[2]**," he muttered, this time with more vehemence. But like the first, Hermione still felt the same. "_Ic þe þurhhæle þin licsare! _**[3]**"

He tried more spells. He uttered all the imaginable healing spells that he could think of. By the time he was spent and at loss of a new spell to utter, Hermione was still the same. Merlin slumped his shoulders in defeat, angry with himself for not discovering a better enchantment that could help her. Silently, he already swore to himself to spend the remaining hours of the day reading through Gaius' hidden spell books to discover new incantations he could use on Hermione.

"Merlin," the brunette whispered, prompting him to stare at her. There was a knowing look on her face, a sign of silent defeat, and all the emotions he was currently feeling all dissipated away. Replaced was a certain vulnerability that had drawn Hermione to wordlessly open her arms in invitation.

Merlin bent down and drew her into his arms, hugging her to himself as tight as he could.

"You tried your best," she tenderly whispered, rewarding him with a soft kiss on his cheek.

His eyes watered and he buried his nose into her voluminous mass of hair.

Somehow, he could not shake off the feeling that she was slowly slipping away from him.

* * *

"_O drakon, e male so ftengometta tesd'hup'anankes! _**[4]**"

Great flapping resounded in the whole, vast forest and Merlin waited as Kilgharrah descended from the sky. He landed just a few meters away from the troubled warlock and stared at him curiously.

"Is something the matter, Merlin?" the Great Dragon asked, peering at the dragonlord. "Something troubles you."

Merlin stepped forward and took a deep breath. "Something's happening with Hermione," he declared. "You've helped me greatly when Arthur is ill, and I supposed you would be able to help me, too, with what is happening to her."

"I apologize, young warlock," Kilgharrah declared, surprising Merlin, "but she does not concern me. I only care about matters that are of significance to me. She is not important."

"SHE IS TO ME!" Merlin bellowed in a sudden burst of anger. Bewildered, Kilgharrah released a loud growl and breathed fire that had almost singed Merlin. The young dragonlord had calmed down by then, and apologetically bowed down his head. "I'm sorry," he whispered, all the anxiety and fear that he felt now echoing at the tone of his voice. "But please, _please _help me. Hermione is important to me."

The Great Dragon finally released a sigh and shook his head. "As what I've suspected, Time is already catching up with her," he vaguely said.

Merlin looked at him confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I've warned you beforehand that not everything you perceive and believe is true," Kilgharrah wisely said. "The young witch withholds a terrible secret."

His blood ran cold, confused all the more. "A secret?" he asked, almost breathlessly.

"I'm afraid I cannot divulge any information anymore," the Great Dragon continued with a dismissive tone in his voice. "The young witch has a reason why she kept her secret to herself, and I very much prefer that she reveals it to you herself. Until then, I must not help you yet. I do not want you to have any regrets in the end."

Kilgharrah did not wait for Merlin's reply for he opened his wings and soared back into the sky, away from any eyes.

Merlin stared at the dragon's retreating form in confusion, his words still ringing wildly in his head. He then decided to return back into the castle with a purpose of asking Hermione about her life, her _everything_, and Merlin had this inkling he wouldn't like what she would reveal one bit.

* * *

When she woke up that night, she was surprised to see that Merlin was not where he usually was. Hermione tiredly smiled and slightly shifted on her bed. Perhaps, she had been so used to the habit of seeing Merlin first thing every time she woke up. Somehow, it was a little sad he was not there on his usual seat, thoughtfully looking outside or worriedly looking at her.

'_Maybe, he retired to bed,' _she thought, struggling to sit up to pour herself a small cup of water. By the time the goblet was clutched in her hand, she was gasping for her breath. She could not believe even the most trivial actions tired her so.

She was not blind; she could see that she was growing weaker as days passed by. She had been on her bed for days, _resting_, but every time she woke up, it was as if she had never slept in the first place.

The thought that maybe this was the repercussion for being in a time period where she did not belong terrified her. It was the most logical answer she could think of to explain her current situation. They had tackled time travelling back in History of Magic, and she clearly remembered that most, if not _all_, either died a terrible death in the time period they were brought into. For her to soon become part of that growing list made her blood froze.

Failing all the people in Hogwarts almost brought her into tears. She had been too distracted, _too _sidetracked to remember that there was a purpose why she was brought into Ancient Camelot. It had almost been what? Three years? Four? She wondered what had happened now in the Wizarding World.

But then, the idea of leaving the people here in Camelot, too, had brought a grief of equal magnitude. She loved her work as a Court Physician; she adored helping those who were sick, brewing potions and picking up their ingredients. She loved the idea of waking up in the morning to another peaceful day in Camelot.

And her friends… what would they feel if she was gone? Guinevere would be devastated. For her whole stay in Camelot, they had become best friends and each other's confidants. She had done quite a lot for Gwen, and her vice versa.

And Merlin… oh, Good Godric, the idea of leaving him had sent a pang in her heart that had no connection to her illness. He always promised to stay with her, to always be by her side, but the idea that it was _her _who would soon leave him… _'I'm sorry, Merlin,' _she thought.

It was either she steal Excalibur and with the remaining strength she had go back to Hogwarts or let her days deteriorate away until she completely died. Either way, she would leave Merlin, and she could not bear the thought of him mourning over her. After all, she had been there when Gaius died. She did not want to give him the same pain anymore.

Her thoughts were soon halted when her bedchamber door was opened by Merlin himself. Upon seeing that she was awake, he determinedly strode towards her. There was something different about him today, as if something great was bothering him.

Before she could inquire him, he had reached her side and held both of her hands.

"Where had you been?" she asked with a soft smile on her face. "I thought you had rested in your room."

He shook his head, brushing her question away. "Do you promise to be honest with me, Hermione?" he seriously asked, his eyes intently boring into hers. Hermione did not know why but she grew nervous under his gaze. "Promise me, Hermione. _Please_. This might be the only way I could help you with your condition."

Reluctantly, she slowly nodded her head.

"Who are _you_?" Merlin then asked. Hermione tried to look away from him, horrified by his question, but he slightly pulled her arms to keep her staring back at him. "I do know you are from a kingdom called Hogwarts, with an evil sorcerer threatening to destroy your land."

Tears pricked her eyes. She now did not understand as to where she plucked the courage to lie straight at the faces of the people she came to love in this kingdom.

"You're a sorceress, but you do not have any evil intentions," he continued. His hold on her slightly slackened, an uncertain look now shown on his face. "Unless, you made us all believe that you do not have any evil intentions."

Her tears now rolled down from her eyes, unable to answer his suspicion. It was futile to deny everything, especially on her weakened state. Merlin seemed intrigued and suspicious of her complete wellbeing now, and seeing that she was running out of time, she thought it was best if she confessed to him _everything_.

"I don't belong here," she whispered brokenly.

"Yes, I know, we've established that," he answered. "You're from the Kingdom of Hogwarts - "

She shook her head adamantly, prompting him to keep quiet. She closed her eyes and took in a deep, shuddering breath. When she opened them again, she was met with a myriad of emotions unravelling on Merlin's face. "The Kingdom of Hogwarts does not exist. I only made that up as an excuse," she revealed.

The way his eyes widened pierced her heart.

"H-Hogwarts is a real place, though, and it is a school for young wizards and witches… like _me_," she continued. Merlin's face had gone white already, but he still openly stared at her, silently demanding for her to continue answering his questions. "And right now, it still does not exist."

A pin-drop silence followed her revelation. Merlin had retrieved his hands away from her and stared at her disbelievingly, as if he was seeing another person in her place.

"I-I'm from the future," she continued, now crumpling her hands on her blanket. "A thousand years from now, to be exact." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I-I was sent here to this place, to C-Camelot, for a purpose… to save my people. I-I came to steal Excalibur, King Arthur's sword, and return back to my world to aid us with the impending war."

Slowly, she opened her eyes and regretted it in the end. A look of sheer anger, of betrayal, of _hurt _played on Merlin's face and Hermione was helpless and weak enough not to be able to reach for him.

"Merlin…" she murmured, raising up her hands to reach for him, but he recoiled from her touch.

"_No_, don't touch me," he thundered, prompting her to release guttural sobs. "All those years, all of those years were full of _deceit_."

"_No_, they're not," she implored desperately. "My background was the only thing that wasn't true. Please believe me. All the other things… my actions, my words, my _feelings_. They were a-all true. Please don't doubt that."

His expression darkened and he glared darkly at Hermione. "I'm not even sure if I should believe you," he bit back scathingly.

A large lump formed in her throat and she merely cried.

"I _trusted _you," he exclaimed in vehemence. "I _loved _you." His revelation had hit her like a bludger in her chest. His anger dispelled and he merely showed all the pain and betrayal that he had felt after her revelation. "I love you," he whispered wretchedly.

She always dreamed of this day, of the time when Merlin would confess his love for her, and she would answer him back with an equally brilliant smile on her face. But not this, she never planned this.

There was a painful pang in her heart and she doubled over. A soft scream escaped from her mouth and she closed her eyes in blinding pain. The pain in her heart was much more painful than anything she had ever felt before. More tears escaped from her eyes and she screamed once more.

A pair of warm arms wrapped around her shoulders to steady her. Through the hazy pain that she felt, her eyes were met by the worried eyes of Merlin.

"I-I'm sorry," she cried, placing both of her hands on his cheeks. She leaned her forehead in exhaustion against his shoulder and continued to cry. "I'm sorry, Merlin. I'm sorry. Please forgive me."

She continued blubbering, desperately clutching to him in fear that he would be mad again and leave her this time.

"Shh…" he shakily said, tears now also present in his eyes. "Sleep for now. You were tired. I'm sorry, too. I'm sorry."

He placed kisses on top of her head while pushing her gently back on her bed. She clung to him and cried, until exhaustion took over her body and finally brought her back to sleep.

* * *

He had once again summoned the Great Dragon, and as soon as Kilgharrah saw the face of Merlin, he knew that he already discovered Hermione's terrible secret.

"I-I don't know what to do," Merlin confessed in distress. He was emotionally tired and all he wanted to do was to crawl into his bed and let sleep numb the pain he was feeling right now.

"What does your heart tell you to do, young warlock?" the Great Dragon asked.

Merlin closed his eyes briefly and took a deep breath. Despite the fact that Hermione lied to him, _betrayed _him, there was only thing his heart screamed for him to do. "I still want to save Hermione, Kilgharrah," he said, slowly opening his eyes. "God knows it's my heart's greatest desire for now."

Perhaps, it was merely his imagination, but he thought he saw the Great Dragon's eyes softening. "Very well, Merlin," he said. Kilgharrah slightly shifted and peered more closely at Merlin. "Since the young sorceress is from a time period different from now, she is _dying_. I believe that a very powerful magic had brought her back from the future into her past, into our now, and Time had been confounded to let it believe she belonged in this world, too."

"But I'm afraid Time had already woken up," the Great Dragon continued, "and it is claiming her back to her world. I am not quite sure, but I have this inkling she only has a few more hours, Merlin."

"What must I do to prolong her time into days?" Merlin asked in beseeching. "Just for at least two days, Kilgharrah."

"The witch needs to return back to where she belongs."

"_Just _two days," Merlin said. "That is all that I am asking."

Kilgharrah looked at Merlin contemplatively, before sighing in defeat. "The Lady of the Lake holds the temporary cure," the dragon then said. "And now she waits for you, to pay a debt she had meant to pay for years."

"How am I to meet her?" he asked.

"You must travel to the Lake of Avalon," the Great Dragon continued. "And there, you must wait. Let your heart speak, Merlin, and you will seek what you truly desire the most."

Merlin earnestly nodded his head. "Thank you, Kilgharrah," he said. "You have no idea how much you've helped me."

He was about to leave, but the Great Dragon stopped him.

"Be warned, Merlin," Kilgharrah said. "The young witch must return back immediately; else, she will die and be completely erased from her future. Then, I'm afraid any kind of magic will not be able to help her anymore."

It was probably the first time the Great Dragon had ever seen a vulnerable person right in front of his eyes. He had been confronted with a lot of kinds of people before – brave, coward, strong, and weak alike. But none of them exuded such a vulnerable expression that Merlin was showing to him now. Silently, he felt compassion for the last dragonlord.

"I know," Merlin then said before purposefully turning around, leaving Kilgharrah to stare sadly at the back of the great warlock.

* * *

**[1] Gestepe hole! Þurhhæle! – Cure! Make well!  
****[2] Efencume... ætgædre, eala gastas cræft ige: gestrice þis lic forod. - Come together at the same time. Oh, spirits, your skill: mend this broken body.  
****[3] Ic þe þurhhæle þin licsare! - – I heal thoroughly from your mortal wound  
****[4] O drakon, e male so ftengometta tesd'hup'anankes! - O dragon, permit the appeal for an audience to speak here, fierce, wise-minded one.**

* * *

**A/N: End of chapter! How'd you liked it? Tell me in your reviews. **

**So yeah, the condition of Hermione was revealed. I know most of you guessed it right… eh, I kinda made it obvious looool. I hope you liked the reveal thing :D Ready your hearts for next chapter, too! **_**Or maybe**_**…I should keep that warning for the following chapters also XD **

**That's it for now! Once again, don't forget to review. **

**With love,  
****WickedlyAwesomeMe**


	48. Farewell

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything :D**

* * *

**A/N: Here's chapter forty-eight! Thank you to all those who followed, favorited, and reviewed the previous chapter. **

**I'm keeping this short because I want you to read it already. So do leave a review afterwards. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Eight: Farewell**

* * *

She woke up and it was his name that first came out from her mouth. The memory of last night came rushing back to her and Hermione fervently wished that until now, Merlin was not mad at her. She couldn't bear remembering the look on his face when she revealed who she truly was and her intentions of being in Camelot.

But then, instead of Merlin strolling into her room, it was Queen Guinevere who entered. The said royal gave her a small, tearful smile, obvious that she had been crying moments ago. Her eyes were puffy and red, and there were tear stains on her cheeks.

"You're finally awake," her friend said, sauntering closer to her bed. "How are you feeling, Hermione?"

The brunette smiled. "I feel fine," she softly said, lying through her teeth. She'd rather not cause Gwen any more distress by stating the truth. "What are you doing here?"

"Let me take care of you, too," Gwen said with a small smile. From beside Hermione, there was a small basinful of water. The queen grabbed a small cloth, dipped it into the cool water, and wrung out the excess water. She then proceeded to wipe some of the sweat on Hermione's face.

"Let me do it, your highness - "

Gwen expelled a soft sigh, frowning slightly at Hermione. "I came here as a friend," she interjected, gently pushing Hermione's hands away. "_Please_, Hermione. I've worried constantly about you. For now, can we both forget that a title is separating us?"

"I'm sorry, Gwen," Hermione murmured under her breath.

The disgruntled queen occupied the usual chair where Merlin sat on. "What's happening to you, Hermione?" Guinevere then asked, fearfully looking at her friend. "We've asked numerous physicians to give you a consultation, but all of them could not pinpoint the cause of your illness."

Hermione only wordlessly placed a hand on top of Gwen's hand. That simple action of hers brought tears in the queen's eyes. "I-it is distressing to see you weakened everyday, Hermione," she softly said, leaning closer to her friend to draw her into a hug. "M-Merlin… h-he doesn't sleep properly anymore. He neither eats properly, too. I-I do not like seeing him because I always think y-your case is hopeless whenever he looks at m-me."

"I'm sorry, Gwen," was all she said once again, tiredly closing her eyes and heavily leaning against her friend. "It wasn't my intention to cause you some distress."

To her surprise, the queen chuckled softly and pulled away from Hermione. "I p-promised Merlin I won't breakdown today," she said, daintily wiping away her tears. "Between the two of us, it is me that must be _strong_."

Hermione smiled gratefully at her friend. "You are _strong_, Guinevere," she said. "Never doubt that."

Queen Guinevere nodded her head and brushed away the remaining tears in her eyes. "You must rest again," she said. "Merlin perfectly told me that if you insisted to go out of bed, I _refuse_. God knows how scary he was when he gave that reminder."

"Where is he?" the brunette asked. "Where is Merlin?"

"He told me he must do something of importance," she answered. "He said that if you woke up and sought for him, he promised he'd come back to you immediately."

Hermione worriedly stared at her friend and frowned. It seemed like he was not mad at her anymore. _'But what is he doing?' _she asked, hating the feeling of foreboding that blossomed in her heart. She just fervently wished that wherever he was, he was not putting himself into danger.

* * *

He arrived in the Lake of Avalon, and as what he predicted, it was empty and normal. The Lady of the Lake, who up until now Merlin had no idea who was, was nowhere to be seen.

Merlin impatiently surveyed the calm waters. The first time he had seen her, her hand had shot up from the lake, clutching Excalibur for him. He wondered if he had to go at the very middle of the lake once again and wait if a hand would shoot out from the lake, this time holding whatever the Great Dragon had told him Hermione's cure was.

Something told him, though, that he had to wait. Hence, he trudged towards the nearest boulder and sat down on it, expectantly looking at the lake for any movement.

As he waited, the events of last night came crushing into him. He was overwhelmed by Hermione's revelation and he admitted he was _infuriated _when he discovered she had lied about her background all those years. He had believed her instantly, thinking she was genuine and was merely a girl who wanted to build a new life in a kingdom far away from her own.

He was still in disbelief that she was from the _future_. And centuries away, in fact! The mere idea that Hermione should not have existed at this time period made his blood run cold. He could not imagine, for the life of him, anymore what life would have been if he had not met her.

She told him she was tasked to go back into time to steal Excalibur, the very same sword that had saved the lives of the people of Camelot. She spoke of an impending war in her world, and although blinded with rage and betrayal, he could see that the words she said were the truth.

Angry words spouted out from his mouth from then on. He could not help it; she _lied _to him… to all of them. He knew he had said things he should have kept to himself, but the words merely spilled off from his mouth nonstop. Thinking about them made him ashamed. He clearly remembered the fear and distress that appeared on Hermione's face and he now felt absolutely guilty.

He did not know whether to be relieved or something else now that he knew the cause of Hermione's sudden weakened state. As a time traveller, the repercussions of travelling centuries into the past were finally taking its toll on her. Simply put, Time was claiming her back, and if she did not leave as soon as possible, she could die in this world.

Anguished by the thought, he glared petulantly at a distance. Hermione only had two choices: leave this world or stay and die. Both choices were not exactly pleasant ones for the young warlock.

Nevertheless, she would be gone.

Merlin took a sharp intake of breath and willed his emotions to be at bay. He had a task now, and that was to retrieve whatever cure the Lady of the Lake held. He could not afford to be sidetracked now, especially because Kilgharrah warned him that Hermione only had a few more hours left before things turned drastic.

"Where are you?" he called at the lake, wildly looking around. Silence answered him back and he grew frustrated. "I'm already here. What more do you want?!"

The stillness almost drove him insane. As compared to his tumultuous heart, the calmness of the scenery should be ashamed.

'_Where are you?' _he mentally asked this time, hopelessness and beseeching etched on his face.

"_Let your heart speak, Merlin, and you will seek what you truly desired the most_." Those were the last words Kilgharrah uttered to him before flying back into the sky.

Thus, Merlin calmed himself down and closed his eyes, inhaling deeply. _'Lady of the Lake, where are you?' _he asked himself. _'Please, I need you. I need to save Hermione.' _

Slowly, he opened his eyes, and the most baffling scene greeted him.

Freya stood before him, ethereal and beautiful. She was smiling gently at him and Merlin found himself brought to his feet in surprise. She did not seem alive as there was a certain light shrouding her that no mortal could ever possess. She was very much visible, though, and she took a step closer to him.

"You called for me," she said, her voice ghostly and gentle.

"You're the Lady of the Lake?" he asked breathlessly. When Freya merely smiled, he shook his head, a disbelieving smile on his face, too.

"How have you been, Merlin?" Freya asked, slowly moving closer to him and reaching for his hand. He shivered slightly at the touch of her fingers – they were cold and warm at the same time, solid and incorporeal. Her light almost blinded him, and her ghost of a smile brought back pleasant memories when he was still young and naïve.

"Freya," he murmured, tears already gathering at the corner of his eyes. "It had been too long."

For a moment, her eyes turned soft and vulnerable. 'What ifs' flashed in her eyes, and Merlin again wondered how his life would turn out if she lived and he ran away with her. A smile then appeared on her face, slightly wrinkling her beautiful eyes.

"I've been waiting to repay you for your kindness, Merlin," she continued. "And now that you seek for help, I will gladly give it to you."

She presented to him a small vial of golden liquid. It shimmered whenever Freya slightly moved it and Merlin stretched out his hand. She gently placed the cure into his hand and he grasped it tightly.

"Thank you," he earnestly said, a tear slowly sliding down from his eye.

The Lady of the Lake beheld him with sadness. "She is beautiful," she told him. "A person with a very kind heart."

Thinking about Hermione, he showed a shaky smile. "Yes," he answered. "She is and more."

"I'm sorry, Merlin," Freya then said, lifting up her right hand to press it against his cheek. Merlin closed his eyes and leaned against her touch, ignoring the tears that now steadily streamed from his eyes. "She could have made you happy, too."

And it was the truth. Knowing that Hermione could not be with him anymore made him slowly die inside. His first love had left him, but he was able to bear it. If his new love left him, too, Merlin did not know if he could bear it this time.

"The cure I gave you only lasts for two days, Merlin," the Lady of the Lake warned. "She must return back to her world immediately. If she doesn't, I apologize but I could not help you anymore."

He took in a shaking breath. "I understand," he whispered brokenly.

Freya then took a step back away from him. "Farewell, Merlin," she whispered, a touch of a sad smile on her lips. "I'm glad I am able to finally meet you again, old friend." Her eyes softened in fondness. "My first love."

She then turned around and descended back into the water.

Soon, the Lady of the Lake was gone.

* * *

She was awakened when her bedroom door burst open. Night had already fallen and Gwen reluctantly retired to her bed a while ago. She said she had important matters to discuss with her husband and Hermione, with a tired smile, assured her she would be all right alone.

"Gwen?" she sleepily asked, struggling to sit up on her bed. Strong arms immediately assisted her and by the time she was resting heavily against the wall, she was able to make out the outline of Merlin. "Where have you been?" she rasped out, reaching out for the goblet of water.

Merlin had beaten her already and assisted her into drinking. He then placed the goblet away and stared intently into Hermione's face. He brushed away some tendrils that were stuck on her forehead and leaned down to give her a soft kiss on her forehead.

"I brought something for you," he softly told her. "Will you drink it for me?"

She questioningly looked at him while he pulled out a liquid of gold from his pocket. He popped the cork open and gave it to her. Uncertainly, she looked at him once again, before returning her gaze back at the vial. "What is this?" she asked.

"Help," he vaguely answered.

In the end, she drank its contents and closed her eyes. The liquid was soothing and sweet, its taste akin to a mixture of honey and chocolate. To her utmost astonishment, she could feel her energy back. The exhaustion she felt slowly dissipated away and the dull ache that had permanently resided in her heart was alleviated. She stared at the empty vial with awe, before turning her gaze back at Merlin.

He was smiling.

"How are you?" he asked, prying the vial away from her slackened hold.

"I feel so much _better_," she said, knitting her eyebrows. "And I did not mean that to only appease you. I… I don't feel tired."

His shoulders sagged in relief and he drew Hermione into a tight hug. "I'm glad," he said, kissing the side of her temple.

* * *

Her miraculous recovery astonished the King and Queen. It was almost comical how Arthur and Gwen gaped at her the next day she attended the meeting of the Council. Gwen had lost her composure, released a soft, shrill shriek, and launched herself into the arms of the amused Court Physician. Despite the fact that all the eyes of the members of the Council were directed on her, Gwen fussed over Hermione.

The temporary Court Physician, a kind, young man named Damian, gave her a full report of everything that had happened in Camelot while she was recuperating. It relieved her that despite her absence, the village people had been well. With a brilliant smile on her face, she commended Damian, who flustered adorably and thanked her with a brilliant smile.

For the whole week she was resting, nothing much had changed in Camelot. Now that she was well, though, she knew that sooner or later, she must face the inevitable.

Today, she and Merlin were found in the latter's secret place. A picnic, he had told her one time when he asked her to come with him. "_To celebrate your recovery,_" he added with a serene smile. Merlin never told her where he obtained her cure; all he was able to tell her was that it was made out of magic, and that she should be grateful she was well again.

Thus, here was she, silently eating the food that Merlin had prepared from the kitchens. Now that they were completely away from the chaos, Hermione dropped the pretense. It was a struggle to smile everywhere she went because she knew that her recovery was merely temporary. It did not help that Merlin firmly believed so, too.

After her revelation of her true identity, they never touched that particular subject anymore. Although it was apparent that Merlin was not angry with her anymore, it did not mean that he had completely forgiven her. There had been a certain strain in relationship, especially because both knew, in the deepest recesses of their hearts that soon, it would all end.

"How are you?" the young manservant asked, gripping her arm to get her attention.

It had been his routine, asking her wellbeing every once in a while. And Hermione, with a small smile, answered her usual, "I feel fine."

And normally, he would have left her alone with a small smile of his. Today, it seemed like he had other things in mind.

His hand slowly travelled from her arm to her hand. Hermione curiously looked at their interlaced fingers, before lifting her gaze back at Merlin. His expression was unreadable, and she squeezed his hand in silent question. He briefly smiled at her before looking down at their joined hands.

"I'd like to know you more," he honestly confessed, followed by a forlorn sigh. "The _real _you. Would you tell me everything about yourself?"

Hermione scooted closer to him and squeezed his hand. "Of course," she gently whispered, prompting him to meet her gaze once again and smiled. "What do you want to know about me?"

Merlin shrugged flippantly. "Your family?" he asked. "Your friends? Anything insignificant."

The brunette sighed. "I… I'm an only child of two dentists," she started.

"Dentists?" he asked, slightly knitting his eyebrows in curiosity. "What are those?"

"Physicians of the teeth," she said, pointing at her own. He looked amused at her explanation. "Things are different in the future, Merlin. My people had advanced in science and medicine. Having dentists is just proof enough."

He chuckled. "Go on," he said.

"I had a cat. His name is Crookshanks, and he died the summer before I turned seventeen," she continued, saddened by the thought of her beloved pet. He died peacefully, though, and that was all that mattered to Hermione. "I started studying in Hogwarts at eleven. Before receiving an invitation to that school, I had no idea I was a witch. I always thought I was different, though."

"How so?" he asked, now playing with her fingers.

She grinned. "Purely accidental," she said. "I was playing outside our home, when a car, which is a metal transportation in the future, almost hit me. I was too horrified to move, and I thought I was going to die. But then, a dent grew right at the front of the car even before hitting me. And then, that was when I knew I was different."

"People can freely do magic in the future?" he asked, uncertain and hopeful.

Hermione nodded her head. "We are hidden from the non-magical people, though," she said. "They all think that magic is nonexistent. But in the midst of the other witches and wizards, we can freely practice magic with the help of wands."

"Wands?"

The brunette pulled her stick from her pocket and showed it to Merlin. The young warlock curiously looked at the wood, intricately made, and ran a finger against it. "Unlike the magic here, we are already able to harness its power and control it properly. A wand aids us in producing magic."

"So… many spoilers," he said with a grin. Hermione chuckled and hid her wand inside her pocket. A hopeful looked appeared on his face and he looked at her. "Will I be able to freely practice magic?"

"Sorry, warlock, _spoilers_," she said, absent-mindedly brushing some of his hair away from his eyes.

Merlin sighed but did not argue in the end. "Tell me more," he said, allowing her to lean against his shoulder.

"I have two best friends. Their names are Harry Potter and Ron Weasley," she continued with a small smile. "The former is famous for his scar. The latter is famous for his family. But I love them both nonetheless, and there is no day in this kingdom when I did not think about them."

"I love studying at night," she added. "My most productive hours are at midnight until the wee hours in the morning. I am a sucker for old books; I _sniff _books before reading them. I do not like tomatoes, I'm allergic to shrimp, and I am hopelessly, _hopelessly _in love with The Beatles."

"What else?" he murmured, kissing the side of her head. Although it was obvious there were parts in her story where he had no idea what she was talking about, he had let her continue.

"Reciting in class for me is a must," she continued, a lump already forming in her throat. "I love helping Hagrid take care of his pets, even if they are _very _dangerous. I sometimes sneak out at night to go to the Astronomy Tower just to look at the sky. I secretly hide some of Ginny's earrings because I know she always 'borrow' my notes without my permission and give it to Harry and Ron."

"I was orphaned on the day my father turned fifty-three," she said, tears already forming at the corner of her eyes. "A part of me died that day, and I had been a mess. There were times when I had a nervous breakdown a few months after their deaths, and I haven't really moved on properly ever since."

"I'm sorry," he soothingly said.

She softly sniffled and snuggled closer to him. Merlin now had wrapped an arm around her shoulders and continued to listen.

"I am secretly terrified of Voldemort," she confessed in shame. At the mention of the sorcerer, Merlin tightened his grip on her. "He is _real_ and he is evil. He tried to destroy everything that I love and cherish. So far, he was mostly successful. I try to be strong in front of my friends because they expect me to be, but at night, I cry myself to sleep, praying to anyone who could hear me to spare me from Voldemort's wrath."

Hermione gently lifted her head to look straight into Merlin's eyes. Tears started to stream down from her eyes. "The summer before I started my seventh and last year in Hogwarts, Professor Dumbledore gave me the task of reading everything about Camelot, about King Arthur and Queen Guinevere, about… _you_," she revealed. He did not reply and instead waited for her to continue. "And then, he revealed to me I was chosen to return back into Ancient Camelot and steal Excalibur to save the Wizarding World."

"It was against your will," Merlin pointed out, realization on his face. He lifted his right hand and brushed away some tears on her face.

"But it was the only choice," she said, closing her eyes. "If I did not agree, my world would fall and Voldemort and his evil ways will reign."

"You are very brave," he gently told her.

Hermione shook her head. "I was not," she rejected. "I did it because I would lose a lot of I love if I don't."

She resumed her position, with her head back on Merlin's shoulder. "On the day you found me, I thought Arthur was going to kill me. I thought Gaius was very kind; he very much resembled Professor Dumbledore. I was horrified to discover that Arthur was still a Prince, you were a manservant, Morgana is good, and Gwen is a mere maidservant."

"Why?" he asked, knitting his eyebrows in confusion. If he were asked, he could not imagine himself as something different than a manservant.

"Because, in the stories, you _were _different," she pointed out. "In the stories, you were older than Arthur, old enough to be his grandfather."

Merlin snorted at the idea. "Perhaps, that would have been better, since I could garner some respect from the clotpole," he said.

Hermione fondly smiled and grabbed his other hand. "The first time I saw you, I thought you were very handsome," she confessed. Merlin slightly blushed at her comment. "I think I already had a crush on you, but I was merely denying because I knew I was not _supposed _to."

"To relieve you from embarrassment, I had a crush on you on your first day, too," he confessed, prompting her to chuckle.

"The thought of liking you terrified me to the core," she continued. "I was only brought her to steal Excalibur, but in the end, I established relationships that I knew would break my heart on the day that I leave."

He slightly froze at the mention of the _inevitable_. Hermione once again lifted her head and wrapped her arms around his torso. "I had so many doubts in entering a relationship with you," she continued. "But my mother's comforting words finally made me decide to try, and so far, it was the best decision I ever made."

"When you don't look, I just stare at you and think I am the luckiest girl in the world," she whispered, kissing his jaw. "Sometimes, I sneak in the Training Ground just to watch you train with the other knights. I always brew an extra batch of all the potions that Gaius made me do, keeping them to myself in case _you _need it. I was the one who healed you when you were weakened by the Dorochas" – Merlin's eyes widened in disbelief – "but I asked Sir Lancelot to keep it to himself."

"Whenever you hunt, I wait with Gaius because I know you'd be frazzled from the activity," she said. "The neckerchief you gave me back in Idirsholas is still with me, and I treasure it like one of my precious books. I always love it when you act clumsy; it makes me like you more. I love it when you wrinkle your nose a little whenever you smile."

She lifted her head and stared squarely into his eyes. "It was on the night of Arthur and Gwen's wedding when I realized I've fallen completely in love with you," she whispered, prompting him to draw in a deep breath. Her eyes pooled with more tears and she held onto him tighter. "I absolutely _despise _it when you become so bloody selfless and risk your life countless times. I absolutely _despise _it when I have to keep to myself that I know it had been your doing why we were saved countless times but I couldn't say that because you'd discover I know you have magic."

"I…" Her voice cracked and she briefly looked away from him. "I-I'm terrified of the idea of losing you b-but I know that in the end, I must leave because…" She shakily took in a deep breath and leaned her forehead against his. She closed her eyes and allowed her nose to touch against his. "B-because, I don't belong here and w-we can't be together at all."

Her words died down and she cried earnestly against him. Now that they were alone, the realization that she had to _leave_ came crashing down into her and all the emotions that had built up in her system were just spilled right there and then.

Merlin shakily sighed and buried his watering eyes at her huge mass of hair. "Do you want to know a secret, Hermione?" he softly asked.

When she sniffed and nodded her head, he forlornly smiled. "I had meant to ask you for marriage for quite a while now," he revealed.

She froze in his arms and stared at him in shock. At the honest expression on his face, her face crumpled and her tears increased. An odd chuckle escaped from her mouth and she shook her head, disbelieving. "And you know what?" she said. "I-if you did ask, I would have a-accepted. _With all my heart_."

His grip on her tightened and he gently led her to stare straight into his tearful eyes. He leaned down at her and kissed her forehead, her nose, her wet cheeks, and her lips. "I love you, Hermione," he finally said.

His confession had broken her heart into a million pieces. She leaned her forehead against his once again and replied, "I love you, too."

He crushed her into his arms and held tightly. "I plan of stealing Excalibur tonight," he then revealed.

Hermione gasped and stared at him in shock despite her tears. "W-what?" she asked, breathless. "_No_, you can't. I-I'm going back to my world with a failed plan, Merlin. You can't steal Excalibur."

But he adamantly shook his head. "I've made up my mind," he said with a firm stare. "After everything you've gone through, I want you to go back to your own world _victorious_."

"I…" Her eyes softened. "I don't deserve to go back victorious."

"Oh, but you do," he earnestly said. "God knows how much you do." She uncertainly looked at him and he held her hand for assurance. "Wait for me in your bedchambers before midnight. Once I arrive, I will have Excalibur with me, and you can return back."

In the end, Hermione reluctantly nodded her head.

* * *

By the time he arrived at their agreed time, Hermione had already drawn the pentacle on the ground. Since Dumbledore's spell had urged her to etch the figure in her mind, she was able to flawlessly draw the ancient symbol on the ground.

"I've brought Excalibur," Merlin said, presenting the legendary sword to the brunette.

Hermione eyed the sword with mixed feelings, bewildered that finally, she was to return back with the supposedly missing sword with her. She tightly gripped the hilt and stared at it, the dormant hope now awakening in her system. Perhaps, she had thought, her side could have a chance of winning after all.

"I've written the spell, too," she softly said, passing a sheet of parchment to him. When he questioningly looked at her, she shakily sighed. "I… I want you to chant these words while I stand at the middle of the pentacle."

He surveyed the words, mindlessly nodding.

Hermione swallowed a forming lump, instantly feeling awkward. This was it, she was to leave, and it frustrated her so much that she was at a loss of what to do. "I… err… farewell," she whispered, not trusting herself to speak further in fear of breaking down. Her eyes were starting to grow hazy and as Merlin lifted his head from the parchment to stare at her, she took in a sharp intake of breath.

"I" – his Adam's apple bobbed up and down – "I'm not good with saying goodbyes."

She released a watery laugh, a few tears escaping from her eyes. "So do I," she said, hugging Excalibur close to her heart.

Merlin's eyes softened and he opened his arms. Her face had crumpled by then and she launched herself into his arms, hugging him as if he was the last thing to her that _only _mattered.

"Will you remember me, Merlin?" she asked.

He stared down at her, his eyes already strangely glossy. "Always," he whispered, leaning down to give her one last kiss.

Hermione then reluctantly broke away from his hug and she stood right at the middle of the pentacle. With every step that she took away from him, her heart shattered more and by the time she stood inside the pentacle, she was sure that her heart was too broken beyond repair.

"A-are you ready?" Merlin croaked, clearing his throat afterwards.

With all the honesty she could muster, she shook her head. He shakily chuckled and closed his eyes, a small tear now streaming down from his eyes.

"You're impossible," he brokenly whispered.

"So I've heard," she replied back, her hold on Excalibur tightening.

He was quietened as he remembered similar conversations he had with Hermione before. Slowly, then, he lifted his right arm, all the while his eyes never leaving Hermione's.

Merlin briefly shot a look at the parchment he had in hand and took in a deep breath. "_Ándaga , ásce…_" He faltered, his arm falling limply back at his side. Hermione's eyes had now filled with tears and he trembled with emotion.

"Merlin…" she whispered.

But he shook his head and closed his eyes, lifting his arm again. If he did not do it today, he was so sure he would never find the courage and strength to do it once more. "_Ándaga, ásce mec , and icel hie áfær," _he exclaimed. He opened his eyes, now turned gold, and steadily looked at Hermione's direction. "_Ándaga, cwæ álíefe dæg néah ándaga_."

The ancient symbol grew gold and slowly, a golden orb was produced and engulfed her whole body.

"_Forlæte sé twiheolore béo edcwione_," he continued, his heart silently sinking as Hermione grew more incorporeal and transparent. "_Forlæte hie ágéncym bæcern héo sóþfæstlicne behófe _**[1]**."

The golden light grew bright and overwhelming. Merlin was drawn to look away to shield his eyes. Soon, the golden light dissipated and he slowly turned around to look at the ancient symbol, but Hermione was not there anymore.

She was gone.

* * *

Hermione woke up with a gasp, as she sat up and placed a hand against her chest. It felt like she had not breathed oxygen for ages and she gasped for her breath.

She slowly turned around, already observing the different atmosphere. Magic was humming quite loudly against her ears. She was able to see a ruined castle behind her back and curiously wondered where she was. She pondered if Merlin's spell was able to successfully bring her back into the present.

"Oh my..." she breathlessly whispered as she finally recognized the ruined castle. Her beloved mighty Hogwarts was now destroyed beyond recognition.

Horrified, Hermione slowly stood up, Excalibur still clutched tightly in her hand.

She could not shake off the feeling that she might be too late already.

* * *

**[1] Ándaga , ásce mec , and icel hie áfær. Ándaga, cwæ álíefe dæg néah ándaga. Forlæte sé twiheolore béo edcwione. Forlæte hie ágéncym bæcern héo sóþfæstlicne behófe. - Time, hear me, and reclaim her back. Time, please permit one last time. Let the balance be restored. Let her return where she truly belongs.**

* * *

**A/N: End of chapter! How'd you liked it? Tell me in your reviews :D**

**So yup, Hermione officially left Camelot. Fear not, though, for this isn't the end of the story. There are only about six chapters to go, and I'm kinda glad and sad that this story is about to end. **

**Next chapter comes out on Friday! **

**That's it for now. Don't forget to review! **

**With love,  
****WickedlyAwesomeMe**


	49. Different Worlds

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything :D**

* * *

**A/N: Hello guys, here's chapter forty-nine! Thank you to all those who followed, favorited, and reviewed the previous chapter :D **

**Please review afterwards! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Nine: Different Worlds**

* * *

Queen Guinevere stared at Merlin in shock, disbelieving beyond words. Today, she, Merlin, and her husband were found in the Council Chamber of Doom. Just a while ago, a Council meeting was held, but it was perfectly obvious that the Court Physician was missing. Gwen instantly thought that perhaps Hermione's sickness had come back, and endured the whole meeting worrying for her friend.

As soon as the other members were dismissed, she stood up from her throne and was about to trudge into the room of the Court Physician, only for Merlin to arrive, bringing news that _changed _everything.

King Arthur was infuriated, pacing back and forth in front of his throne. He was muttering dark nothings under his breath and Gwen was _too _distress to even offer him a fraction of comfort that she could give. And Merlin… Gwen thought she had never seen him so indifferent and apathetic. The usual twinkle in his eyes, one that warmed her heart, was absent and Gwen honestly felt dreadful just looking at his face.

Merlin just revealed that Hermione was gone. Gwen thought she was _dead_, but the manservant explained everything far worse than what she had imagined.

Hermione was not from here, she was surprisingly a time traveller from a time period centuries away from now. Just the idea that magic was used, that she was essentially a person of magic, had placed Arthur into a furious state. It was common knowledge that anything that associates with the blasted thing made her husband already mad, and for him to discover that his Court Physician was a practicing witch made him see red.

"I… I can't believe it," Gwen whispered breathlessly, all the color on her face draining away.

Hermione went back to where she belonged now, bringing Arthur's beloved sword. When Merlin revealed this, too, Arthur grew much more infuriated and just looking at him made his wife somehow fearful. Gwen had never seen Arthur so mad before.

Merlin curtly retold that Hermione went back into time for a purpose, to steal Excalibur and save her world. By the time he was done recounting, Gwen's head was reeling. She could already feel a splitting headache and she had to clutch tightly at the armrests of her throne, feeling inexplicably weak.

Tears already sprung into her eyes as she remembered her friend. Hermione had always been a kind-hearted person and never in her whole life would she suspect of her anything evil and malicious. Not that she thought of her as _evil _already; judging from what Merlin had said, there was an impending war in Hermione's world and for her to steal Excalibur was only for _saving _her world.

Now that she heard the true story, Gwen silently mourned for the loss of a good friend. _'How noble of you, Hermione,' _she whispered, lifting a hand and wiping her tears away.

"Are you making this all up, Merlin?" Arthur scathingly asked, his eyes dangerously flashing in anger. Gwen could see that the king was trying his very best to control his anger, but it was blatant he was too infuriated to even mind his temper.

Gwen turned her gaze at Merlin and felt herself shiver as he cracked his first, wry smile for today. Something painful twisted in her heart and she swallowed.

More tears pooled in her eyes as Merlin shakily took in a deep breath. It pained her to look how much anguish was echoed through his deep, blue eyes."I wish I were, Arthur," he answered back, voice cracking. A tear silently slid down from his eyes, but he did not seem to mind. "Oh God, I wish I were."

* * *

'_How long has it been?' _she asked herself as she meandered through the rubble. It seemed like a great battle had happened inside Hogwarts and fearfully, she wondered if it was _the _Second War. _'Good Godric, please let it not be.' _

Excalibur was clutched tightly in her left while her right hand held her wand. Her magical stick now hummed with magic, as opposed to its unresponsiveness back in Camelot. Somehow, it felt a little foreign to her.

It had been too long.

The ruined castle was vacant. Judging from the weather, Hermione guessed it was somewhere between September and October, which baffled her further because of the absence of students. The vast ground was filled with debris and, _dear God above_, some hints of what she fervently hoped was not blood. The Black Lake was still; it seemed like even the Giant Squid was missing.

Hermione swallowed a forming lump and trudged inside the castle. Her breath was knocked off from her system as she stared in incredulity at the Great Hall, or what was left of it. The four long House tables were overturned. The floating candles all lay smashed on the ground. The windows were broken, and sunlight streamed into it without any hindrances. The teachers' table was cut into two and Dumbledore's eagle stand was now blasted into smithereens.

She ran into the corridors, sickened by the sight. The portraits were slashed; some were burned. The occupants of the portraits also seemed absent. There were parts of the school where walls were blasted, or classrooms were obliterated. The smell of residual magic was so thick in the air and she felt like gagging.

The vacant school screamed of blood and war, and Hermione was unable to suppress her tears anymore. Her hold on Excalibur tightened so much, her knuckles almost turned white.

'_Am I too late?'_ she meekly asked herself, hoping against hope that she was not. If only she had arrived a tad earlier. If only she had been courageous enough to steal Excalibur when it was still trapped inside the stone. If only she had pushed those selfish _feelings _she developed back in Ancient Camelot and solely focused on the task of saving the Wizarding World.

Hermione then stumbled upon the Grffyindor common room and blanched. Out of all the rooms and corridors she had been to, this room was by far the most devastated. The Fat Lady's portrait was entirely ripped away, the said portrait now lying as a sad heap on the floor. The entrance hole was widened by spells, scorch marks visible at the corners. Feathers and dust mingled around. The couches were ripped open and turned and she observed with distress as her favourite armchair was not saved from the mess.

The carpets were slashed and ripped. The stairs leading to the girls' dormitory was ruined; one could not climb up to reach the rooms. The hearth was unusable as some parts of the fireplace now blocked its passageway. The gold and red colors of the whole common room were now mixed with black and grey.

"Is anybody in here?" she called loudly, warily gazing around. She readied her wand in case someone jumped from behind. Her senses were heightened as she fell into a defensive stance. The position felt awkward to her, having not used it for _years_, but she kept herself that way in alertness.

She strained her ears to hear any movement but after a painstaking five minutes, nothing happened. Hermione slowly straightened herself and stubbornly wiped her tears away. She then trudged near the fireplace and examined it more closely. Something shimmered on the floor and she bent down, curious. A soft sob escaped from her lips as she caught sight of an earring, _Ginny's_, which she had hidden ages ago just to rile the redhead.

Hermione decided to leave the common room. She still had not visited some parts of the castle and she thought that if she perused, she might be able to see anyone.

She travelled to the Owlery, and was saddened by the fact that the owls were gone. There was a different stench in this room, though, and she almost gagged upon seeing some of the unfortunate owls, motionless on the floor. Feathers were everywhere and she then left, this time travelling to the Astronomy Tower.

She started with a gasp as a gaping hole now replaced the Astronomy Tower. Hermione tightly held onto the door frame as she stared down. Sharp stones and rubble scattered the ground below, and she quickly took a step back, knowing she would have an instant death if she fell.

Hermione visited the kitchens and was relieved to see that even the house-elves were gone. Pots and pans littered the room, and there was a distinctive smell of food, but still, it was vacant.

By the time she reached the seventh floor, she was gasping and tired. As hours ticked by, she was slowly losing hope that nobody was in the castle. She then warily looked around the corridor and noted with slight interest that among all the floors in the castle, the seventh floor seemed the most intact.

A tapestry at the end of the corridor caught her attention and she abruptly straightened up. The once comical tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy was stripped off from the wall, and slowly, Hermione turned around at the opposite wall in remembrance. The bare wall gave her an impression that it was normal, that it was _merely _there, but having been part of the Dumbledore's Army since fifth year gave her the hope that perhaps, _perhaps_ someone was inside.

Her feet brought her closer to the wall and she stared at it with as much hope as she could muster. Hermione tightly clutched both Excalibur and her wand, thinking silently as to what some of her schoolmates could have thought of while patiently conjuring the wall.

'_I need a place to hide,' _was what she had come up with. She chanted it thrice while pacing to and fro in front of the wall. And then, to her anticipation and relief, the room did not fail her. A door now materialized on the wall, with its gleaming doorknob winking promises she hoped would be true.

Slowly, Hermione reached for the cool metal and took a sharp intake of breath. She turned the doorknob and heard a soft click, before she gently pushed it open.

A wand was suddenly placed under her chin even before the door was fully opened.

* * *

From a distance, two cloaked figures stood. Below them, they could see the majestic and peaceful Kingdom of Camelot.

Morgana trembled with anger, recalling memories of grief and distress in this kingdom. Its mask of peacefulness mocked her. After everything it did to her and to people like her, it had _no _right to appear peaceful and wonderful. She ached to attack, to claim the throne that was rightfully hers, and put her vengeance into action. There were so many people in this vast kingdom she longed to face and torture.

Merlin, to her disgust, was at the very top list.

She could not believe that it was he that she had been searching and _fearing _at the same time. She could not believe that he and Emrys were one and the same, and that the gangly, clumsy manservant would turn out to be the most powerful sorcerer she had ever known. The powers he had hidden were so immense, and Morgana wondered how he was still able to successfully hide it while watching people of magic, people like _him_, one-by-one being burned in the stake.

Mordred had nursed her back into health for the past few months. He constantly reminded her to wait, much to her frustration. Although she detected that the druid man had a plan, he refused to give away at least a hint. She once doubted his intention to put his revenge against Camelot, and the way his eyes dangerously flashed was all the answer she ever needed.

As her healer, she had nothing else to do but observe him. The power that Mordred possessed was astonishing. She could not believe that the poor, frightened boy she had hid from Uther years ago grew up to be a powerful, intimidating man. He had learned quite a lot of spells and even did some of the most advanced ones.

When she was healthy enough, they trained together. Having been the High Priestess for years, Morgana shared her vast knowledge of spells and incantations. Secretly, she was awed by the promising man. He quickly learned the spells that took her weeks to master, and his determination to learn them was incredible. Morgana thought she had never seen such an intelligent sorcerer before.

In exchange, he taught her some druid spells she had never heard before. Everything he taught her was dark and powerful; it took all the energy she had for the day to master _all _of them. The blood and sweat she had shed were worth it in the end, believing that she had grown much more powerful than before.

Today, Morgana thought it would be a normal day. She took it upon herself to take care of Mordred, regarding him now as a younger brother she never really had. But then, to her surprise, Mordred vaguely told her to get ready for they were to go somewhere today.

He brought her to Camelot and she, with a small, knowing smirk, knew that it was already _time_.

* * *

Hermione held her breath as the wand painfully dug against her throat. Through hazy eyes, she peered questioningly at the owner of the wand, only to hear a ridiculously loud gasp. The wand was slowly lowered and the bewildered eyes of Neville Longbottom met her gaze.

"H-Hermione?" he rasped out, uncertain.

The brunette blinked, a wide smile now blossoming on her face. _Finally_, a living soul was found in the ruined castle. Neville looked very dishevelled, with hints of dirt and blood on his exposed skin. His clothes were a little tattered; his eyes puffy and weary. Dark bags were very visible under his eyes and there was a small scar that she was sure that was never there before just above his upper lip.

"It's me," she whispered, overwhelmed by emotions.

A collective gasp from behind startled her and she took a peek behind Neville. Familiar faces swam through her vision and tears blurred her eyes. She could see that most of them were Gryffindors, some of them wearing their school sweater and scarves to boast the red and gold.

"Out of the way!" someone gruffly exclaimed and the crowd seemed to part like the Red Sea. The owner of the voice soon became visible and Hermione choked back a sob, finally meeting the eyes of Harry Potter.

Neville respectfully stepped aside as Harry shot forward, his arms already outstretched. Hermione halfway met him, Excalibur and her wand now thrown carelessly on the ground. She lifted her arms and wrapped them tightly around Harry, who, with a gleeful shout, gave her a slight twirl before hugging her very close to himself.

"It's you," Harry said, his voice thick with tears. He slightly pulled away from her and grinned boyishly down at his best friend. "It's you. You're back."

Hermione shakily chuckled and buried her face against Harry's neck. "I came back," she whispered.

Harry sniffled and completely pulled away from her. His eyes then landed on the two things that Hermione had released, before his eyes widened in recognition. He shifted his gaze back at his best friend, ridiculously hopeful, before tentatively asking, "Is that - "

The brunette grinned and nodded her head, haphazardly wiping her tears. "It is," she said, followed by a watery chuckle.

Harry's shoulders sagged in relief and he leaned against her, odd chuckles escaping from his mouth. He then completely pulled away from Hermione and regarded her with the warmth and fondness she had absolutely missed. He surveyed her with a small smile. "Your clothing is odd," was the first thing he pointed out, making her smile. She had forgotten that in her haste, she left Camelot still wearing the medieval clothes.

"You must come with me," Harry then said, clutching her hand. "Dumbledore and the Order must know you are back."

He bent down to pick up Excalibur and her wand. He passed her wand to her, but he tightly held on to the sword. Hermione allowed him and followed him as they meandered through the crowd of students. Hopeful looks were thrown her way and she smiled, her heart almost bursting with overwhelming feelings. She was back and she could barely contain the happiness and relief that she felt.

Harry climbed into a small tunnel behind a portrait of a dragon and helped her up. Hermione briefly looked back and saw Neville waving with a smile, before he completely closed the portrait behind them.

"_Lumos_," Harry said, his wand instantly ignited with light. Hermione managed to make out a small tunnel from the meager light and from her position, she could see a faint light at the end of the tunnel.

"How long has it been?" she soon asked once they started to walk.

"Almost a year," Harry said, his voice cracking. He looked over at Hermione and asked. "How long has it been for _you_?"

Hermione ashamedly looked at her feet. "Almost four years," she whispered back.

Harry released a soft gasp in surprise. "That long?" he asked. Hermione lifted her eyes at him and slowly nodded. He stopped for a while and curiously looked at Hermione. "You've aged."

"It will wear off soon," she said, rubbing her right eye. "I'd soon regress back to being eighteen once I've completely adjusted in this time period." Harry nodded in understanding, before they continued their small journey.

"What… happened?" she then softly asked, dreading his answer. Harry stiffened for a while, before he slowed his steps and took a deep breath.

"A week after you left, a few days before the start of the school-year, Hogwarts was attacked," Harry explained. "It was a good thing the students had not yet arrived. Snape told us that Voldemort was supposed to attack on the very first day of school, but because of this new information, Dumbledore made an excuse of delaying the arrival of the Hogwarts Express." He looked behind him briefly and smiled. "That was very clever of him, mind you."

"And then, Voldemort got infuriated and ordered for his Death Eaters to destroy the _whole _castle," Harry said. "I'm quite sure he still did not intend to officially start the Second War and demand for me, but the magnitude of his destruction was _great_, Hermione. Imagine if it really is the Second War already."

Harry paused and shivered slightly from the thought. Hermione, sympathetic, raised her right hand and held his, giving it a comforting squeeze.

"Some fifth to seventh years, together with the Aurors and the Order of the Phoenix arrived to fight them off," he said with a disgruntled sigh. "I was _forbidden_ to fight, for goodness' sake! But Dumbledore being Dumbledore, he found a way for me to obey his orders. And so, I waited impatiently in Grimmauld Place while they fight off those bloody Death Eaters."

"There were a few casualties from our side," he continued, his voice now somber. "Cormac McLaggen and Romilda Vane are dead." Hermione released a soft gasp, her grip on Harry's hand tightening. Although those students were not exactly the most pleasant people that had ever graced the earth, they still did not deserve to die prematurely. "Ron was badly injured; most Healers reckoned that he would not make it." Hermione paled at the information. "_But_, as months passed by, Ron is recuperating wonderfully in Grimmauld Place now. Ginny and Molly are taking care of him."

Hermione nodded, relieved and worried at the same time for her other best friend.

"Dumbledore announced in the Daily Prophet the following day after that Hogwarts is closed indefinitely for the time being," Harry gravely said. "It was a day of utter mourning for the Wizarding World, Hermione. I had never seen such quiet streets in my whole life before."

Harry sighed and hastened his pace, tugging Hermione in the process. "Dumbledore and the Order members then decided to abandon Hogwarts for a while now. Most of the time, Death Eaters would appear and cause more destruction in hopes of finding a person from the Light Side." Fear flashed into his eyes when he looked at her. "It is a good thing that when you arrived, they were not here at all."

Hermione swallowed, silently terrified of the thought. It was a _good _thing. She was not sure if she'd be able to properly fight them if she were to encounter the Death Eaters.

"They then decided to let a few people stay in Hogwarts to monitor their arrival," Harry then continued. "Dumbledore's Army volunteered, of course. The Order was reluctant at first, but after seeing that we were able to properly fend for ourselves, they left us in our own devices with a reminder to warn them if the enemy became too big to handle. So far, though, Voldemort had been bringing some of his measly Death Eaters that could be easily fought."

"I…" she started, strangely feeling sick in the stomach. "I can't believe much has happened when barely a year even passed." She wondered what would have happened if the magic brought her a few more years forward.

Harry took a deep breath and pulled Hermione to himself. "We were starting to doubt that you'd come back," he revealed, a little ashamed at the mere suggestion. "I know a year still hasn't passed, but it had been too long, Hermione."

Her heart painfully clenched and she looked away from Harry. _'It had been too long,' _she said. For a moment, memories of her stay in Camelot came crashing back into her and she took a deep, shaky breath. Merlin's face briefly flashed in her vision and it took all the willpower that she had to hold in a sob.

Barely a day had passed, and yet, her heart already yearned for him.

"I-I came back," she then said with a small smile, which Harry returned with a huge smile of his own.

Unknown to him, she left a part of her in Camelot, and she knew that no matter what happened in this Second War, she would never be whole again.

* * *

Three days already passed, but Merlin hardly moved away from the window inside Hermione's bedchamber.

Things were normal in Camelot, and it almost tore him apart. Despite his feelings, nature seemed to mock him by bestowing beautiful days to the whole kingdom. Outside the window, he could see how busy the village people were. Children were playing, knights were jesting with each other. Everything was vibrant with life and happiness. It seemed perfectly unfair, when inside, he was silently suffering.

The grief he experienced was far greater than anything he had felt before. Balinor's death, Freya's death, even Gaius' death eclipsed the anguish that he felt now that Hermione was gone. Remembering that he would never see her smile, hear her laugh, hold her hand, hug her tight, and kiss her lips… all of them always brought a tightening in his heart.

He knew he was acting indifferent to everything that was happening around him. Everyday, he had to drag his feet and start a new day, forcing himself to do the usual things, but he was always reminded of the harsh truth that she was _gone_, and he felt like he could not even take a single step to moving on.

He spent everyday thinking about her, reminiscing their wonderful days together, and the gaping hole inside his heart would fester and fester. Soon, he knew, that there would be nothing left in the place where his heart used to be.

Gwen and Arthur were worried for him. They kept on approaching him, trying to haul him back onto his feet and start his life anew, but he always fall back down on the ground and mourn. Even Sir Gwaine, who had an infectious happy side in him, was unable to help his friend. After two days, they all gave up, and left the suffering manservant alone.

He was so lost in his sea of thoughts that he was unable to hear the arrival of his King. It was only when Arthur placed a comforting hand on his shoulder when he realized he was not alone anymore.

"I don't want to eat," Merlin monotonously stated, guessing that it was Arthur's purpose for arriving.

"You're a mess," Arthur pointed out with a disgruntled frown. "A little nourishment will do you good, Merlin. Don't act stubborn now or I'll… I'll throw you in the stocks."

The manservant merely stared at his reflection, immobile.

"Dear God above, you idiot!" Arthur said, trying to shake Merlin. "Snap out of it, or I'll do something much more drastic than sending you to the stocks."

"I thought you, of all people, will understand my feelings, Arthur," the young warlock whispered, glancing down at his tightly clasped hands. "You've lost Gwen once. How did you feel then?"

Arthur sighed, his hold on Merlin's shoulder slackened. "Like life is not worth living anymore," he truthfully said.

Merlin, in spite of himself, wryly smiled. "There you go," he pointed out. "Which is why, _leave _me alone. Please."

He uttered the last word with so much emotion that Arthur was prompted to shake his head. "I've lost Gwen once, yes, but I struggled to get back to my feet and live the remaining years of my life at the fullest," the King continued, sadly staring down at his friend. "It was difficult, I can vouch for that. But I'm sure this isn't what Hermione wants for you, Merlin. She wants you to be happy."

The manservant closed his eyes, pained by the mention of her name. "She is my happiness," was all he managed to say.

"Don't be such a sap, Merlin," Arthur retorted back. Merlin noted with a forlorn smile, though, that the king lacked the mocking tone.

Merlin took in a deep breath and absent-mindedly patted Arthur's hand. He knew the king meant well. They had been through so much together and they were _friends_. Arthur was acting as one today, and Merlin was eternally grateful for it.

But now, he just wanted to wallow in peace.

"Look," Arthur then said, followed by a soft, exasperated sigh. "I can see how much damage her departure had caused you, Merlin. My wife…" He shook his head, thinking sadly of Guinevere. "She is doing worse, too, although a tad better than you do."

"Gwen is a good friend," he said, tiredly rubbing his right eye.

The king slowly nodded, his hand on Merlin's shoulder now tightening. "It is… it is painful to accept she is not coming back anymore," Arthur continued hesitantly. Merlin slightly stiffened by his words, his heart clenching at the mention of the _truth_.

He did not want to hear the truth anymore.

"Arthur, I don't think - "

"_No_, as your king, I demand you to listen to me," Arthur authoritatively barked.

Merlin shook his head in exasperation. "I don't need a king right now," he said. "I'm too drained to fight against the king, Arthur."

"Then, listen to me as a concerned _friend_," the blond replied with a determined tone. "Hermione is not going to come back anymore, Merlin. She is yet to be born after a few more _centuries_. That doesn't mean you cannot do anything for her anymore."

Arthur sighed and sadly shook his head. "You and she belong to different worlds," he continued. "But, you can continue helping me fight for the unification of the Five Kingdoms, to bring about Albion and bring peace to the kingdom for the future generations, including _Hermione's._ You want that, don't you?"

Slowly, Merlin nodded his head.

"There you go, now for goodness' sake, lift that annoying arse of yours and _eat_," Arthur said in exasperation. "If you refuse once again, I'm going to order for the whole battalion of my knights to haul you out of this room, Merlin."

Despite the pain he felt of the truth, Merlin managed to smile. Silently, he leaned his forehead against the cool windowpane and took in a deep, shuddering breath. "Who knew the royal prat that I used to know grew up to become a wise and noble king?" he slightly jested.

Arthur's reflection was almost comical. His shoulders sagged in relief, having heard the Merlin that he knew and trusted.

Thus, with a playful glare, he lightly punched Merlin's shoulder.

"Idiot."

* * *

They finally stumbled out of the tunnel and Hermione blinked her eyes rapidly to adjust with the sudden light that bombarded her eyes. Once her eyes adjusted, she realized with a small smile that she was back in Grimmauld Place.

The portrait connected into the vast living room of the said house. Today, it was deserted, and Hermione noted that nothing much had changed ever since she left.

"FIREBOLT!" Harry hollered, much to her surprise. He was moving in circles, claiming once again a loud, "FIREBOLT!"

"What are you - "

"FIREBOLT!" The-Boy-Who-Lived exclaimed for the last time before he returned beside Hermione. The first pop resounded in the room, and that was when Hermione realized that Harry's weird exclamations were sort of a code.

"Goodness, Harry, I'm not…" Molly's words died down as her eyes landed on Hermione. The brunette, overwhelmed by the emotions of seeing the Weasley matron, lifted her right hand and gave her a small wave in greeting. Mrs. Weasley expelled an odd combination of a shout and a strangled sob.

More pops were heard, the Order of the Phoneix now assembled in the large living room. All of their eyes were on Hermione, making her feel a little uncomfortable.

Soon, the pops died down, until a mighty, powerful one followed. The small group had parted to allow their leader to come through. Hermione felt herself swallowing back a sob, feelings bursting inside her heart upon seeing Professor Dumbledore once again.

"Professor," she shakily greeted, grinning widely at the old Headmaster.

Dumbledore regarded her warmly, utter relief flooding on his face. The twinkling in his eyes was back and Hermione must admit she had terribly missed him, too.

"Hermione," Dumbledore greeted, finally stopping right in front of Hermione. "Welcome back."

Hermione took a deep breath and gazed warmly at the people around her. The smiles on their faces made her heart beat wildly. Some, including Mrs. Weasley, had tears in their eyes, knowing that she was back from her task. And she was successful.

"Professor, I have it with me," she said, reverently lifting Excalibur for all the people to see. Soft gasps were exchanged as they beheld the legendary sword of King Arthur, and Hermione couldn't help but notice it was Dumbledore who was delighted the most.

Gingerly, the old wizard clutched the sword and gazed at it with a mixture of awe and amazement. His gaze then landed back on Hermione and he warmly smiled.

"Thank you, Hermione," he earnestly said. "You've done well."

* * *

Mordred brought her into the Isle of the Blessed with a purpose in mind. After months of waiting, of practicing, of _planning_, the druid man reckoned that they were finally ready to attack.

His anticipation was undeniable. Their journey towards the Isle of the Blessed was proof enough. He could see in Morgana's eyes the amusement she felt whenever he fidgeted and he, defensively, would only lightly scowl at her. Morgana would shake her head, but would not comment anything in the end. He believed that she understood the anticipation he was feeling. After all, it was obvious in her eyes that she, too, had yearned for this moment for a long time already.

He then proceeded to draw a pentacle on the ground. The ancient symbol had required him hours and by the time he was done, he was already perspiring. Morgana respected his concentration. Living with him for months made her know more about him and one of them was that he absolutely _loathed _it when he was being distracted from what he was supposed to do.

Morgana was looking at him curiously as soon as he stood up and beheld his work.

"I think it is fair if I already know what you are planning to do, Mordred," the High Priestess said, complete with that small smirk of hers.

Mordred rummaged inside his pocket and pulled out a small parchment. "Read this with me," he said, passing it to Morgana. She questioningly looked at him, before reviewing the spell he had written.

He stood at one side of the pentacle and directed Morgana to stand at the other. They both stretched out their right arms and with a firm nod of his head, he took in a deep breath.

"_Áríse, hie holdes, and lóce úrene clipunge_," they boomed, their voices holding so much ferocity and strength. The magic in the place thickened, but both Mordred and Morgana held their ground. "_Áríse, hie holdes , and ácene áwéstednesse oþ him á_! **[1]**"

The ground rumbled before everything returned to normal. Mordred's eyes swept patiently at the ground, waiting until small cracks finally appeared. He released a satisfied smirk as a skeletal hand shot up from the ground. A certain haze then filled the Isle of the Blessed as slowly, more Undead escaped from the ground.

Mordred then met Morgana's gaze and he smirked.

It was time.

* * *

"Tell Hermione I love her!" Ron called as Harry slowly closed the door with an idiotic grin on his face. The said redhead was recuperating wonderfully and for him to once again see the best friend he thought would never come back anymore made Ronald Bilius Weasley a blubbering mess.

Hermione had long retired to her room, excusing exhaustion. The Order of the Phoenix had twittered around her like birds, and questions about her life in Ancient Camelot were thrown her way. Harry had watched her for the whole ordeal, though, and he noticed with confusion that something was not _right _about her. The answers she gave were curt and quick, and although happy that she was back, her smile did not seem to reach her eyes.

'_Blimey, four years in Camelot?' _he asked himself, shaking his head. Hermione told them that Dumbledore's spell had gone awry a little and brought her further back, with Arthur as still the Prince of the kingdom. Hermione then had no choice but to wait until he was king and inevitably claim the rightful ownership of the legendary sword.

Harry reckoned that much had changed to her ever since she arrived. Like what he had pinpointed, she aged, but it was merely a consequence of her time travel. She and Dumbledore assured him that she would soon revert back to her eighteen-year-old look.

He wondered what adventures she had gone through back in Ancient Camelot. Knowing Hermione, he imagined her going gaga over the famous people she met along the way. He briefly smiled, having an inkling how she reacted the first time she met the famous Merlin. Hermione had always been a sucker for history, that was why she was the person Dumbledore chose in the first place.

His smile slightly faltered, the guilt of allowing Hermione to be brought back into the past once again reawakening in his system. He was very much against Dumbledore's plan at first, even adamantly presenting himself. But the old Headmaster told him he was too precious to risk.

"_And Hermione isn't_?" he hollered back in rage. He loathed the idea of risking another important person in his life for his _sake_. It almost took him two weeks until he reluctantly agreed, and they then revealed to Hermione what her task was to be.

Harry finally arrived in Hermione's temporary bedroom and knocked. He waited for a few seconds for a reply but none came. Assuming that Hermione was already asleep, he gently opened the door and peeked inside. The said brunette, now bathed and clothed in her modern clothes, was sitting on a chair near the window, gazing outside.

The-Boy-Who-Lived noiselessly neared her, his eyes never leaving her form.

Hermione looked absolutely tired, and Harry had an idea it was not merely physical. She exuded a different ambiance, one that screamed… _grief_. He could detect that emotion anywhere he went, especially because he had a fair share of feeling that emotion in the past. Hermione's eyes were strangely glossy and unfocused and he had an inkling she was seeing a different world, one that was very far away from them.

"Hermione?" he softly asked.

He startled her for she immediately whipped her head around, her wand gripped tightly in her right hand. Harry deeply frowned, though, when a small tear slipped down from her eye. Hermione immediately looked away and discreetly removed the tear, before returning her gaze back at Harry with that condescending look he missed.

"Harry," she admonished with a slight shake of her head. "Don't you know how to knock?"

"I did," he said, pursing his lips tightly. "But you did not answer, so I assumed you were asleep."

"Oh," Hermione said, shifting her gaze away from him. "Is there something you want, Harry?" She slightly licked her lips and looked back outside the window. "Maybe we can talk tomorrow. I'm… tired."

The-Boy-Who-Lived sighed. Something was definitely wrong. "Are you all right, Hermione?" he asked.

The brunette softly chuckled, looking at him with question in her eyes. "Of course I am, Harry," she said, gesturing around her. "I'm finally back and I am very glad I am."

He almost cringed at the obvious lie he detected. "No," he bluntly said. "No, you're not."

She was astonished by his reply. Hermione slowly knitted her eyebrows in confusion as Harry took a step forward. Her gaze then turned wary when he finally neared her. "Honestly, Harry. I'm just tired from all the time travelling I did," she assured him. "There's nothing to worry about."

"Hermione," he said, his shoulder sagging in anxiety. "Something's bothering you. Something's _not _right. Are you all right?"

Hermione quickly grinned and patted his cheek. "I'm _fine_," she said with emphasis. "Whatever made you believe that I'm not?"

"I hate it when you lie to make me feel better," Harry shot back with a dark scowl. "It makes me feel worse." Hermione's expression crumpled and she immediately looked away from him. Harry was brought to his knees and he held both of Hermione's hands, gazing worriedly at her hidden face. "And so, I am asking this again, Hermione. Are you all right?"

Silence followed and Harry patiently waited. She started to tremble, much to his surprise, and he had to hold onto her hands tightly to relay as much comfort as he could give. Her shoulders also shook and a soft sob escaped from her lips. She was startled by the sound she emitted for she pulled away one of her hands and pressed it tightly against her lips. Hermione looked at Harry widely, tears now profusely gathering at her eyes. They steadily slid down from her eyes, down to her cheeks, and more sobs escaped from her mouth.

Her hand fell limply on her lap, knowing that it was already futile to suppress them. Vigorously, frantically, _grievously _she shook her head, and her sobs turned guttural, loud, and broken.

"N-no," she moaned, tightly closing her eyes, her face now crumpling with a myriad of emotions. Harry was dumbstruck at the display of her emotions and every sob that Hermione released broke his heart. "N-no Harry, _not even close_."

Harry's arms instantly wounded around her shoulders and she desperately clung to him, gasping for breath. Her tears were increasing and she buried her face against her neck. Harry rubbed her back, at loss of what to do. She had seen Hermione like this, _once_, and it was when her parents were murdered back then.

"I-I miss Camelot," she shamefully revealed in between sobs. "Oh _God_, I-I miss Merlin, H-harry. H-he was everything… _everything_…"

Her words died down as more shaky cries escaped from her lips. Harry tightened his hold on her, disbelieving of what he had heard.

"I-I want to go back," she choked out. "I want to go back."

Harry sagged against his best friend, finally grasping what she was saying.

Hermione did come back, but she left her heart back in Ancient Camelot.

Of course she was not all right.

* * *

**[1] Áríse, hie holdes, and lóce úrene clipunge. Áríse, hie holdes , and ácene áwéstednesse oþ him á - Arise, the Dead, and heed our call. Arise, the Dead, and bring destruction to them all.**

* * *

**A/N: End of chapter! How'd you liked it? Tell me in your reviews :D **

**So yup, the first chapter were Merlin and Hermione are apart, huhu XD But yeah, I have more plans for this story (BTW, there are five more chapters to go), so I think it is best to wait how I plan to end this fic than answering your questions, yes? **

**I'd end it here because I still have to finish tons of research papers lol. Don't forget to review, though!**

**With love,  
****WickedlyAwesomeMe**


	50. Wars in Two Worlds

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything :D**

* * *

**A/N: So chapter fifty and above 700 hundred reviews. I'm stoked guys. I **_**truly **_**am! So thank you to all those who followed, favoritied, and reviewed the previous chapter!**

**Please review afterwards! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Fifty: Wars in Two Worlds**

* * *

A week had already passed ever since Hermione arrived and now, the Order of the Phoenix was gathered inside the vast living room of Grimmauld Place. Right at the middle stood Dumbledore, Hermione, and Harry, the latter wearing what Hermione perceived as a look of complete and utter determination.

Her grip on Excalibur tightened, the look on her face speaking of the anxiety that she felt. She knew that sooner or later they had to _try _killing the fragment of Voldemort's soul inside Harry using the legendary sword. Although she never doubted the power Excalibur held, she could not shake off the feeling of nervousness.

During her week of stay in the Wizarding World, she was able to catch up with everything that she had missed. The repercussions of growing old had worn off by now and Hermione still felt uneasy with the fact that she looked younger. She was so used to looking at herself in the mirror back in her bedchambers in the castle of Camelot, older than how she was looking right now.

The news about Voldemort and his continued restlessness also made her terrified. The fact that the attacks, whether at Muggles or Magical people, were increasing tremendously was already a sign that the Second War was coming. It was a relief that Voldemort still had no idea of Excalibur's existence in the hands of the Light Side; the war might have prematurely erupted without even using Excalibur on Harry.

Thus, it did not surprise her when last night, Harry announced his intention to kill the vile monster's soul inside of him.

"_Are you quite sure, Harry?" _she softly asked him last night as she, together with Ron, spent the night in each other's company.

"_Positively sure," _The-Boy-Who-Lived answered with so much conviction.

"Miss Granger, the sword," Dumbledore then said, bringing her mind back into the present.

She met the unusually serious eyes of her Headmaster and nodded her head. Slowly, she walked forward and presented Excalibur. The legendary sword twinkled under the unbearable lighting of the living room, mesmerizing the others who were gathered inside the living room.

When Dumbledore turned to Harry, Hermione held her breath.

"Are you ready, Harry?" the wizened wizard asked, looking seriously at the boy who would save them all.

Harry determinedly nodded his head. Hermione was not sure whether Harry felt fear or not. Perhaps, with all the Gryffindor courage that he could muster, he had pushed such frivolous feelings at the back of his mind and focused on the task at hand – destroy Voldemort's remaining horcrux.

"I've always been ready," he rasped out, eyes staring intently at the pointed end of Excalibur.

Dumbledore then slowly lifted the sword and pointed it against Harry's heart. For a heart-stopping moment, the old wizard pulled back before thrusting the sword into Harry's heart.

A deafening cry, one that was too inhumane to be Harry's, filled the whole room. Hermione raised both of her hands and placed them against her ears, watching through half-opened eyes as a black, smoke-like figure escaped from Harry's body, forming a horrendous face that resembled the Dark Lord.

* * *

"Right, Merlin?" Arthur drawled, a lazy grin stretched widely on his face. He craned his neck when his manservant did not reply immediately, and suppressed a soft sigh upon seeing the faraway look on the young manservant's face. "_Merlin_."

The said warlock snapped off from his stupor and landed his blue eyes on the king. Arthur could not help but frown deeply, seeing that his usually bright eyes lacked luster. "Of course, sire," he curtly replied, flashing a brief, wry smile, before looking away from him once again.

Arthur shook his head and looked back at his knights and council. Currently, they were in the Council Chamber, sitting on the round table. Guinevere was sitting at his right while Sir Leon sat on his left. All the other knights and councils occupied the said table, his eyes then stopping at the sole vacant seat that the Court Physician was supposed to occupy.

It had been a week ever since Hermione's disappearance and quite frankly, Arthur did not really have the heart to replace her. He admitted to himself that although Gaius would always be the best physician Camelot ever had, Hermione was a wonderful one. He had doubts, but now he could not imagine his kingdom without her as their Court Physician.

Merlin told him she was a witch, and oh how furious had he become. Right under his nose, a person of magic worked for him, and he could not shake off the fury that had filled his systems. As days passed, though, he reckoned that despite being a witch, despite being the _supposed _abominable creature she was, Hermione had never done anything horrendous to his kingdom and people. In fact, as the Court Physician, she helped cure people.

Her disappearance made him uneasy, especially because of how his manservant was acting these past few days. It was like Gaius' death all over again, but _worse_. And so, Guinevere, growing immensely worried for their friend, asked for Hunith's presence in Camelot.

He could still vividly remember the time when he and Gwen escorted Merlin's mother into Hermione's bedchamber. Hunith had been distressed of the situation that they had told her and by the time they arrived, her eyes already filled with tears, heartbroken for her only child.

"_My son," _she said, announcing their presence.

Merlin slowly looked at them, his eyes widening in surprise upon seeing his mother. The shock dissipated, though, and to Arthur's extreme surprise, Merlin's face crumpled and he started to earnestly cry. The following days after Hermione's absence, Arthur knew that Merlin was trying his best to compose himself. But then, to see him like this, _breaking down_, Arthur was at loss.

While his mother comforted him, Arthur, together with a grieving Guinevere, decided it was best to leave the two alone.

Hunith had returned to Ealdor yesterday, and Merlin was reduced to an empty shell. He still diligently did his chores, but he was _different_. Arthur tried to lighten up the times when Merlin would serve him, but the manservant would always be monotonous and indifferent.

It was painful to watch him crumble as more days passed by.

A warm hand suddenly enclosed his own and he looked at his wife questioningly. Gwen sadly looked at him and smiled, squeezing his hand for comfort. His knights and the council members merrily chattered with each other, seemingly oblivious of the inner turmoil that was going inside their king's mind. It comforted Arthur to think that in the end, Gwen still detected his distress.

Squeezing her hand in return, Arthur silently prayed for things to get better soon.

* * *

Merlin softly sighed to himself, the merry chatters and laughter of the Knights of the Round Table and the King and Queen drowning at the back of his head. He felt extremely tired and all he wanted to do now was to leave and crawl back into his bed. Being the manservant to the King hindered him from doing so; thus, he had to endure a few more painstaking hours away from his coveted solitude.

It had been a week now, but he reckoned he was not getting anywhere near better. He could see that his friends were already treating him as if he was fragile… as if he would _break_, and as much as he loathed the way they treated him, he welcomed the solace that they brought. They had stopped pestering him for a while now, and he was eternally grateful for it.

One day, though, Arthur and Gwen brought Hunith to Camelot, and all composure that he managed to build, all the self-control he managed to conjure… all of them _broke _at the sight of his mother. Perhaps because he needed a very good cry; he'd been suppressing tears for days now, wanting to show that he was willing to be strong when inside he was not. Seeing Hunith, her eyes also filled with tears and sorrow for her son, broke his heart and prompted him to cry.

Her presence was a comfort and as Arthur and Gwen left the two of them alone, he blubbered everything that he was feeling to his mother. His words echoed his heartache and Hunith merely held him tight, listening to everything that he was saying.

By the time he was comforted, he was an exhausted mess. Ashamed with his sudden display of emotion, Merlin buried his face against his mother's neck to hide his face.

"_There's nothing wrong of being hopeful, my son," _Hunith had soon told him after long minutes of silence. _"But sooner or later, you have to let go." _

'_I can't,' _he mournfully thought, his mind once again brought back into the present. He directed his empty eyes at his clasped hands and took a deep, shuddering breath.

He can't let go.

Hermione once told him being hopeful could get him out of the toughest situations that were to come. Being hopeful, _hoping _that she would still come back, only brought him more heartache, though, and as more days passed by, he was slowly accepting that she would never come back, despite the pain.

"_Emrys." _

A sudden familiar voice, one that brought a chill down his spine, snapped him off from his wallowing. Merlin's eyebrows knitted together in confusion and distraction, wondering if he had merely conjured that voice due to his lack of sleep and nourishment.

"_Emrys." _

There it was again, and Merlin's blood ran cold. _'Mordred,' _he thought, his hands now tightening into fists.

"_Emrys, it's time." _

The sudden declaration of the druid young man momentarily made him stop breathing. Merlin blindly shot towards one of the nearby windows and looked outside, his face now very pallid and horrified.

"What is it now, Merlin?" Arthur asked condescendingly. Through the glass, he was able to see that all conversations on the round table had stopped. They were now looking at the manservant questioningly and Merlin thickly swallowed, focusing his vision now outside the window.

From the outskirts of the kingdom, he could see two cloaked figures. The unmistakable built of Mordred and Morgana had almost knocked him breathless and his hold on the windowsill tightened in alarm. Behind them stood a vast army, one that Merlin suspected were not human at all.

"Merlin!" Arthur exclaimed, attracting his attention. Merlin quickly looked at the other occupants of the Council Chamber. The King's lips shrank into a thin line, not being able to like the look on his manservant's face. He abruptly stood up and strode towards the window where Merlin stood.

"I… It's Morgana," Merlin whispered, afraid to voice out the truth. "And I believe, Arthur, she brings the most dangerous army of all."

Morgana, Mordred, and the army they had brought were now advancing towards his kingdom. Arthur gasped upon seeing the skeletons after the two persons of magic. Without any second thoughts, he turned around and met the questioning eyes of his knights.

"Gather _all _of the civilians in the village and bring them inside the castle as soon as possible," he boomed. Gwen was brought to her feet, her eyes narrowing in deep suspicion and unadulterated fear. "I am only giving you ten minutes before you can ready yourselves for an attack, gentlemen." Arthur shot a quick look at Merlin and gravely nodded his head. "Tonight will be a dark night."

* * *

Harry blearily opened his eyes, groaning in pain while the annoyingly bright light momentarily blinded him. He lifted a shaky right hand to shield his eyes, grimacing and flinching at the same time. There was a certain pain somewhere in his chest and he felt too weak to move.

"Harry?" Somebody was shaking him and he hissed. "Harry? Are you okay?"

His hand limply fell back beside him and he willed for his eyes to adjust with the bright lights. He was able to make out the faces of Dumbledore, Hermione, and the other Order members, hovering above his body. He was too disoriented to remember why he was such in a position and struggled to sit up. Hermione immediately came unto his aid and helped him into a sitting position. She then threw her arms around his shoulders and held him tight as tears streamed down from her eyes.

"You weren't responding for an hour!" she cried, almost hysterically. "We all thought we lost you already."

Harry pulled away from the brunette and confusedly looked at the others. "W-what happened?" he asked, wiping some of his sweat from his forehead.

Dumbledore, with a small, serene smile, lifted the legendary sword for him to see. He was immediately struck with the understanding and remembrance of what had transpired an hour ago. "It seems that Excalibur was able to destroy the remaining horcrux in you, Harry," the old Headmaster said, his eyes slightly twinkling with unsuppressed mirth.

The-Boy-Who-Lived lifted a hand and pressed it against his chest. No wonder he felt slightly incomplete, but nonetheless well. At the same time, though, he felt… _free_.

"Can you stand?" Hermione asked him worriedly and Harry, with a faint smile, nodded his head. He climbed onto his feet, with Hermione still assisting him, before slowly looking around the room. All of the Order members were looking at him, silent hopefulness shining brightly in their eyes.

Harry could not help but grin widely at all of them. All of Voldemort's horcruxes were finally destroyed.

Voldemort was finally mortal.

And no one, not even the bastard's band of Death Eaters, would be able to stop Harry from fulfilling his destiny.

It seemed like his triumph was short-lived, for the sudden arrival of Kingsley Shacklebolt's Patronus brought bad news to all the people in the room. The shimmering lynx directed its eyes on Dumbledore and then, with Shacklebolt's voice booming, the Prime Minister of Magic declared, "Voldemort and his Death Eaters are coming to Hogwarts. He detected that all of his horcruxes had been destroyed, Albus. _He _is going to attack now."

Harry's blood ran cold at the declaration. The Patronus galloped away before disappearing, leaving the living room that seemed to suddenly become too dark and cold.

Beside him, Hermione trembled and Harry reached for her hand to give it a comforting squeeze. His eyes momentarily met Ginny's and he took in a deep, shuddering breath, silently praying to whoever would listen to him to spare those he loved the most. Standing beside Ginny was Ron, still a little pale and weak from the injury he had received; nonetheless, he was determined, and that was all that mattered.

Dumbledore then stood at his fullest height before striding right at the middle of the room. His blue eyes swept all over the whole place, his eyes lingering at Harry. "We must ready ourselves," he declared, his voice laced with determination and unmistakable dread. "Tonight will be a dark night."

* * *

The Army of the Undead, that was how the Knights of the Round Table called them. The said knights were rushing in and out of the castle, half-carrying and half-dragging terrified village people into the castle away from the chaos that was to befall upon Camelot.

"Their breaths are deadly," Sir Gwaine had informed them a few minutes ago, breathless and tired. "You must, with all your might, hold your breath whenever they are near. Inhaling too much of it can kill you."

Arthur ordered for him not to rush outside and help the knights and Merlin, helpless, obediently stayed inside the Council Chamber. Arthur and Gwen were furiously muttering with each other; looking at them, with Gwen already distressed and enraged, Merlin knew Arthur was discussing something ridiculously dangerous with his wife.

He directed his attention back outside the castle and shook with suppressed fury and fear. Morgana and Mordred were indifferently meandering through the mess, letting the Army of the Undead do their task of frightening and killing anyone who was on their way. Merlin could already spy that a lot of knights, whether Patrolling or part of the Round Table, had already fallen. The happy village had now once again turned into a battlefield, and Merlin had this foreboding that the battle tonight would be… _different_.

He could not believe that Mordred had returned. Merlin always suspected that the Druid boy had died, his presence now a distant memory at the back of the young warlock's head. When he saw him, back in the Darkling Woods, his return held an absolute promise of revenge. Merlin did not really expect that the promise would be fulfilled _today_.

They weren't ready. They were not informed, and it enraged him to think that again, they were unprepared. But then again, this was reality; how would they be informed? If Morgana and Mordred wanted to frighten Camelot, to _claim _Camelot, a bit of an element of surprise would already shake the whole kingdom.

The doors of the Council Chamber were suddenly blasted off. Merlin pointedly looked at the High Priestess and the young Druid man now strolling casually inside the room. As opposed to the chaotic pandemonium outside, the chamber was eerily silent. For a moment, Mordred and Morgana merely stared at the royals of Camelot.

Finally, it was King Arthur who broke the silence.

"Morgana," he hissed, his tone of voice holding deep betrayal and fury, "what are you doing?"

The High Priestess merely smiled, that facial expression sending shivers down Merlin's spine. "I've arrived to claim Camelot, _dear brother_," she said, spitting the last address as if it was venom. "Have you not learned before, Arthur?" She casually gestured her hand outside. "Many of your people are dying. I thought, after all the attempts I made in the past, you would be ready more than ever."

The truth that escaped from her mouth made Arthur blanch, his fury heightening. Gwen instinctively latched a hand on Arthur's arm, instantly attracting Morgana's attention. Now that her eyes landed on the new queen of Camelot, the look on her face twisted in disgust.

"And you got yourself a queen," she continued, her eyes dangerously flashing. Behind her, a stone column exploded into smithereens and Merlin had to shield himself in order not to be injured.

To the surprise of all, Gwen strode forward, her face set with determination, yet pale with obvious terror. "It is my position that you covet," the queen said, her voice surprisingly steady despite the fear that she felt. "Leave my people alone, _please_, and I will give you my crown and my throne without any fight."

"Guinevere!" Arthur exclaimed, horrified with his wife's claim.

Gwen slightly looked at him and sadly smiled. "Camelot had seen too much, my love," she said, slowly turning her gaze back at Morgana. "Our people had seen too much. This must… this must _stop_, Morgana, I'm begging you." Guinevere slowly removed her crone from her head and offered it to the High Priestess.

A dark look settled on Morgana's face, the wide smirk stretched on her face unsettling and chilling. "Ah, but where would the fun be?" she said. She then raised her right hand and slapped the crown off Gwen's hand. It landed with a loud clang on the stone floor, followed by an eerie silence that terrified Merlin more.

"Camelot must _bow down _to me," Morgana declared, directing her crazed eyes at the King and Queen. "Uther must repay his sins. And I know… I _know _that I will win this time." She flashed a brief smirk, her eyes narrowing into a death glare. "Look at your beloved kingdom one last time, Arthur Pendragon. Relieve all the memories you had in this kingdom, for it will be your last."

Morgana raised her hand, ready to chant an incantation to harm Arthur, but then, acting out of his instincts, Merlin charged forward and crashed against Morgana. The High Priestess lost her balance and fell on the ground, releasing an indignant cry in the process.

Merlin's single action had ignited a fight in the Council Chamber. While Morgana was momentarily distracted, Arthur pulled out his sword and moved towards the silent Mordred. Sensing this, the Druid man silently called for some of the Army of the Undead, who all swarmed inside the Chamber. Some of the knights also went inside to battle.

The air filled with a hazy, green smoke and Merlin immediately held his breath. From his position, some of the occupants inside the castle were slowly falling onto the ground, consumed with the deadly breath the skeletons breathe out.

Merlin meandered through the chaos, his thought solely focusing on finding Arthur and rescuing him. His eyes already watered with the lack of oxygen but he held his breath still; if he were to save Arthur, he must be _alive_.

"_Emrys." _

He whipped his head around, seeking for the unmistakable figure of Mordred.

"_Emrys, what's the matter?" _the Druid man asked through telepathy. _"Why don't you show your magic?" _

Finally, Merlin was able to find Arthur.

"_The people around you are dying, Emrys," _Mordred continued. _"Why do you forsake them by hiding your magic?" _

If he showed his magic, everybody would know.

If he showed his magic, _Arthur _would know.

He was torn between his selfish desire to hide his power to himself and saving Arthur. Merlin always told himself that the best way to reveal his magic to Arthur was when he knew that the King would be ready… when he knew that the King held at least a fraction of respect for those who are persons of magic. He would reveal his magic when he knew that Arthur would not forsake him for being one, when he knew that Arthur already accepted that magic, in itself, was not purely _evil_.

Not here. Not now. Not when Camelot was in a pandemonium. With his head jumbled and adrenaline pumping through his veins, with blood rushing to his ears and eyes blinded with sheer anger and despair, Merlin knew that revealing his magic now… _Arthur would not understand_.

"GUINEVERE!" Arthur suddenly screamed, temporarily disturbing Merlin from his inner turmoil. "GUINEVERE!"

Merlin spied Morgana now dragging the struggling Queen away from the Council Chamber. It was obvious that Gwen was in pain, but Morgana held onto her tightly. Looking at Arthur, Merlin could see the fear and distraught on the king's face.

And then he knew he had no choice.

Closing his eyes, he gathered all of his wits and took a deep breath. He knew that Arthur and the others be damned. He did not think about his future first, he focused on the present. And then, snapping his eyes open, now golden with unsuppressed magic, Merlin lifted his arm and screamed an incantation. The spell hurled towards Morgana but the High Priestess, unfazed, was able to deflect it.

Arthur was openly staring at Merlin now, the expression on his face speaking volumes of the astonishment that he felt.

Merlin ignored him and was about to exclaim a spell once again, but suddenly, Morgana and Guinevere disappeared.

"GUINEVERE!" Arthur screamed, now anguished and terrified at the disappearance of his wife.

"_What are you going to do, Emrys?" _Merlin whirled around and was able to see Mordred standing opposite him, his lips stretched widely into a mocking smile.

The young warlock trembled with anger, closing his hands into tight fists. Behind him, Arthur continued to mourn and Merlin knew that for now, they must retreat. Mordred was able to read his thoughts for he lifted his eyebrows in surprise.

Merlin ignored him and immediately turned around, blindly running towards Arthur. All else around him fell into deaf ears and blind eyes; all he knew was that he should remove Arthur from Camelot for now if he wanted the King to live.

He grabbed both of Arthur's arms and pulled him to his feet. The King, enraged by being touched by _him, _trashed wildly, even managing to slightly injure Merlin. Words of disgust, of _betrayal_, spewed out from the King's mouth and although pained by the insults, Merlin gripped Arthur more tightly.

Left with no choice, Merlin knew he had to use magic.

"_Swefn _**[1]**," he muttered. Arthur then grew limp against Merlin's arms. With all the strength he could muster, Merlin lifted Arthur onto his shoulders and _ran_. He ran, ignoring the battle that was happening in the Council Chamber. He ran, ignoring the furious incantations that escaped from Mordred's mouth. He ran, knowing that if they stayed behind, they could die.

He was not sure how he was able to dodge the Army of the Undead. Once they arrived deep into the Darkling Woods, Merlin collapsed into an exhausted heap on the wet ground. Arthur was still fast asleep due to the spell and Merlin, distressed and hopeless, bowed his head low in deep regret.

"I'm sorry, Arthur," was all he managed to say.

* * *

Hermione rolled onto her side when one spell had blasted off the stone wall from behind her, prompting for debris to rain down on the ground. Blindly, she lifted her wand and exclaimed the first spell that came into her mind. Judging from the loud grunt and thud that she had heard, her spell had successfully hit her target.

Shakily, she stood up and tensely looked around her. To her surprise, she recognized what was left of her old Charms classroom. After being mercilessly chased by a masked Death Eater, who was clearly intent of killing her, they landed inside the Charms classroom.

The brunette swayed a little on her feet, her hand immediately landing on the wall to steady herself. With a scowl, she noted that her left ankle had swollen due to their mad dash. She bent down and muttered a healing curse, suppressing a hiss when she heard her bones clicking back into their rightful places.

For a moment, she slid down on the floor once again and rested her head against the wall. She fervently prayed to whoever would listen to her that nobody would find her for now, unguarded and exhausted.

The Second War had been going on for hours now, and Hermione already lost track of time. A certain darkness loomed over the Wizarding World, obscuring any source of light that could illuminate the whole grounds. Hogwarts became startlingly cold. It was as if even the castle, ancient and powerful as it was, detected the turmoil and pandemonium that was happening inside the school.

Hermione took a deep breath and shakily wiped away some of the forming sweat on her forehead. She closed her eyes and steadied her breath, trying to calm her heart. Adrenaline still surged into her blood and her senses were heightened due to alarm and vigilance.

This was it, the Second War. Years and years of practice and anticipation had finally paid off. She thought they were _ready_. Spells and wand movements were drilled inside their heads so that once this fateful war had come, they would be able to defend and attack with their skills and knowledge. But then, Hermione horrifyingly discovered that all spells and practices she had learned before all flew out of the window once she was faced against the Death Eaters. Her wand and mouth acted on their own accord, since her mind become an instant blank every time she fought against an enemy. The fear she felt clouded any sane thoughts; the only thing that was left coursing inside her brain was the fact that _she had to survive_.

How could she calmly conjure a spell when even at the moment of exclaiming a spell, an unsuspecting Unforgivable Curse would be thrown her way? How could she calmly think of all the advanced spells she had learned from all the advanced classes she took up when the pungent smell of sweat, blood, and residual magic disoriented her so?

In this battlefield, no one was the brightest witch or wizard. In this battlefield, Hermione knew that even a simple _'Expelliarmus' _could save one's life.

Tears sprang into her eyes and she hugged her knees close to her chest. Despite the bravery all Gryffindors were hailed to be, Hermione still felt terrified. For her life, for her friends, for her classmates… for _everyone_. She hadn't seen a familiar face for hours now, and Hermione wondered if some of the people she had cursed and blasted off were part of the Light Side.

Taking in a deep breath, Hermione forced herself to gather the remaining wits she had. Outside was insanity and she was thankful she landed briefly inside. She did not know what would happen to her if she stayed longer outside.

'_The Light Side needs you,' _she kept on chanting to herself as she slowly rose back onto her feet. She determinedly wiped away the tears from her eyes and took a step away from the ruined Charms classroom. On her way, she passed by the Death Eater that had unceasingly chased her a while ago. Squinting her eyes a little, she was able to recognize the unmistakable face of Bellatrix Lestrange.

Her legs then urged her to move faster and her pace sped up. She now ran back outside the battlefield and was instantly greeted with a lot of wayward spells. Hermione conjured a Shield Charm and ran blindly into the chaos. Her wand slashed to and fro, spells spilling off from her mouth with tensed speed. More and more masked Death Eaters fell on the ground.

Sometimes, she would trip on a dead body and she had to hold in a sob every time she would see a face she knew that belonged to the Light Side. More familiar faces swarmed into her vision, but Hermione did not let her guard down.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" one Death Eater exclaimed and Hermione gasped, instinctively ducking. The Killing Curse skimmed over her head and Hermione shivered, having felt the coldness the spell had brought. She silently shook, thinking that if she weren't fast enough, she would have been a lifeless shell on the ground.

Hermione then roared a countercurse, and the Death Eater flew into the air and landed a few feet away from her. She then immediately stood up and was about to run away, when a hand suddenly grabbed her wrist. Furious and fearful at the same time, she lifted her wand and was about to blast a curse, when Ron's familiar face greeted her eyes.

A soft sob of relief escaped from her mouth. Hastily, her eyes roamed all over the body of her best friend. Ron's left temple was bleeding, prompting him to slightly squint his eyes. His upper lip was bleeding, but he did not seem to mind. Despite not being fully recovered from the injury he had acquired before, he still fought with the Light Side.

"Come," the redhead said, tugging her arm.

Curiously, she followed. It even surprised her that the spells had diminished and everybody, whether an enemy or an ally, all walked towards their direction.

"What is it?" she whispered, her voice slightly cracking.

To her surprise, Ron looked down at her, an unreadable expression on his face. "The prophecy," he simply said, and Hermione _knew_.

They finally stopped in what was a destroyed Quidditch Pitch. The high goal posts were now blasted off into smithereens. The stands were ruined and burned. The air was thick with smoke and fog, but through the hazy atmosphere, Hermione could see that more wizards and witches were gathering around, seemingly somber and anticipating.

The small crowd formed what looked like a circle and right at the very middle stood Harry and Voldemort.

'_The prophecy,' _she thought, tears now springing into her eyes. She lifted her quivering hand and placed it against her mouth, fearful of how things would turn out. In front of them, the famous prophecy was to be unravelled, which would then determine how the future of the Wizarding World would turn out to be.

Harry and Voldemort seemed to be in a deep conversation that only the two of them understood. Hermione figured out, though, that it was probably something to do with the prophecy.

Silently, Hermione reached for Ron's comforting hand. The redhead squeezed her own hand, trying to relay as much comfort as he could give. Beside her, though, she knew that Ron needed as much comfort as she did.

Both Harry and the Dark Lord then raised their wands. "_EXPELLIARMUS!" _Harry boomed at the same time Voldemort hissed the Killing Curse. The whole battlefield was illuminated with red and green as both of their spells met at the middle.

Harry struggled to maintain the spell, now holding his wand with both of his hands. The spell obviously exhausted him, but he was determined not to back down.

'_Please save Harry,' _Hermione softly beseeched, closing her eyes in silent prayer. _'Please save Harry.' _

Sudden blinding light filled the whole place and she shielded her eyes. An inhumane scream then resounded, sending shivers down Hermione's spine. Coldness engulfed the battlefield and Hermione shivered, stepping nearer Ron.

For a moment, there was silence. As they all waited for the light to die down and the fog to clear up, Hermione held her breath, anticipating the result.

Perhaps, heaven answered her prayer, for once the light disappeared and the fog cleared up, standing alone at the very center was Harry Potter.

Tired, yes, but very much _alive_.

And Voldemort was gone.

* * *

Merlin ran deeper into the Darkling Woods, trying to put as much distance as he could between him and King Arthur.

The said king refused to talk to him, obvious fury written on his face every time their eyes would meet. Arthur even threatened to incapacitate him if he took a few more steps toward him. In the end, Merlin gave up and left the furious king alone.

This wasn't supposed to happen. Although Merlin still had no clear plan on how to reveal his magic to Arthur, he wanted things to turn out smoothly… for Arthur to give an indication that he would, and will _forever_, accept magic and lift its ban. Now, Merlin knew that Arthur felt betrayed and he had no choice but to leave him for now, knowing that the king still was trying to understand what had transpired.

Satisfied with his position, Merlin took a deep breath and cried, "_O drakon, e male so ftengometta tesd'hup'anankes! _**[2]**" His eyes flashed golden as Kilgharrah's great wings filled the night. Soon, the Great Dragon stood before him.

"You summoned me, young warlock," the dragon said. "And I am assuming that this has to do with what is currently happening in Camelot."

"You were right," Merlin said, his shoulders sagging in disappointment. "I should have killed Mordred a long time ago." His eyes shone in terror and his lips turned into a deep frown. "He connived with Morgana and now brought an invincible army with them. Their breath is deadly and I don't think that any amount of magic that I possess will be able to defeat them."

The Great Dragon slightly tilted his head, deep in thought. "You must not dwell in your regrets, Merlin," Kilgharrah said. "It is part of Arthur's destiny to fight against the Druid boy. You cannot do anything about it anymore."

"Camelot is in danger, Kilgharrah," Merlin implored. "Camelot is in danger once more. You've helped me before, countless times in fact, and now, once again, I am asking you on how to save it."

It was an illusion, maybe, but Merlin could have sworn he had seen defeat in Kilgharrah's eyes. A lump formed in his throat, fearing what the dragon would answer back.

"The solution lies in the future, young warlock," the Great Dragon gravely revealed. "The young witch had brought it with her."

"Excalibur," Merlin said, almost breathless. When Kilgharrah nodded his head, Merlin determinedly looked back at him. "Well, can you not forge another sword?"

The manservant's heart sank when the dragon sadly shook his head. "A dragon can only lend its breath once, Merlin. I am very sorry," he softly answered back.

Defeated, Merlin closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Guilt bubbled at the pit of his stomach, but at the same time, he did not want to regret that he helped the love of his life. Silently then, he fisted his hands and determinedly took a deep breath. Without the magical sword, then he believed he had to give his _everything_, even his life if he was called to, just to claim Camelot back and give Arthur the opportunity to achieve the wonderful destiny he was supposed to have.

"Very well," Merlin softly muttered, slowly opening his eyes. His eyes hardened as they stared back at Kilgharrah's golden ones. "Then I believe the future of Camelot lies in my hands now."

The Great Dragon's eyes softened. "You are the last of the dragonlords, and I, the last of the dragons," he started. "We share a bond than runs deeper into our souls. Therefore, as my kin, I pledge my allegiance to you, Merlin. If ever you need help, call for me and I will be there."

Merlin smiled, comforted by Kilgharrah's words. They had been through a lot, and he was thankful he found a friend in him.

"Thank you, Kilgharrah," he gratefully said. "I will keep that in mind."

The Great Dragon then deeply bowed down before spreading his great wings and flew into the dark sky. Soon, he was gone, leaving Merlin alone.

* * *

**[1] **_**Swefn **_**– Sleep  
****[2] **_**O drakon, e male so ftengometta tesd'hup'anankes! **_**- O dragon, permit the appeal for an audience to speak here, fierce, wise-minded one.**

* * *

**A/N: End of chapter! How'd you liked it? Tell me in your reviews! **

**So whew, what a pretty eventful chapter. It was a struggle to write this, and I'm having mixed feelings about it but me, I tried my best. **

**Next chapter comes out on Friday, so do watch out! **

**Once again, review!**

**With love,  
****WickedlyAwesomeMe**


	51. For the Love of Merlin

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything :D**

* * *

**A/N: Chapter fifty-one guys! Thank you to all those who followed, favorited, and reviewed the previous chapter. They were greatly appreciated :D **

**Another eventful chapter is in store for you! So please review after reading and enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Fifty-One: For the Love of Merlin**

* * *

Light finally befell upon Hogwarts and the aftermath of the Second War was visibly seen. Broken and bloodied bodies were scattered everywhere, amidst a mixture of debris, dirt, and scorched grasses. The ominous ambiance of death still hung heavily in the atmosphere, but there were rays of sunlight everywhere that brought a wonderful promise to the survivors of the Second War.

Multiple pops resounded in the battlefield as more and more Aurors and Ministry officials arrived. The remaining Death Eaters were collected and arrested, ready to be put under the scrutiny of the Wizengamot for the verdict of their future. Many thought it was merely for show, for formality's sake, because in the end, all the surviving Death Eaters were to be sentenced either a lifetime imprisonment in Azkaban or, if they were quite notorious, an instant death bestowed by the Dementor's Kiss.

The Death Eaters seemed to understand this for some fled in fear to hide while others, right there and then, took away their own lives. There were those who strongly struggled, but due to their overwhelming despair for the death of their Dark Lord, the life in them seemed to drain away, and the Aurors were able to capture them immediately.

Cries of relief mingled together with the angry shouts of those who were defeated. Students, strangers even, all scrambled up to embrace their neighbours, shouting joyously of the good fortune that had befallen upon them. The Second War was finally done, and although the next step of recuperating seemed to be daunting, just the fact that they were still alive and breathing was enough for now.

Amidst the victory, Hermione meandered through the battlefield, her eyes blurry with tears. They had won, _finally_, and her emotions almost overwhelmed her to the point of suffocation. Harry had survived, most of her friends survived, and all the hardships and sufferings they all had to undergo in the past few years had finally paid off.

They won.

As Hermione surveyed the battlefield, looking at the faces of the fallen, she mourned for those who met their untimely death. Some faces she immediately recognized, dirtied by blood and dirt, but there were those whose faces were either blasted off or scorched deeply beyond recognition. There were even bodies that were torn openly, their innards spilling off everywhere.

Hermione felt nauseous and she almost swayed on the spot. Blinking rapidly, she tried to calm herself so as not to faint. She was so tired and relieved and anxious and happy and _everything _at the same time. She wanted to rest, but the adrenaline of fighting still surged inside her blood system. The horrors of yesterday's battle still flashed in her eyes and as she drew into a halt, tears were now spilling down from her eyes.

Her eyes briefly landed on the lifeless body stretched beside her and for a moment, a familiar face, one that didn't belong here, flashed before her eyes. A gasp tore from her mouth, _swearing _she had just seen King Arthur's lifeless form. She averted her gaze, reassuring herself that she was merely seeing things due to her tiredness. But then, more familiar faces greeted her eyes and everywhere she looked, she could see _them_.

Guinevere. Gwaine. Leon. Percival. Elyan.

Horrified, she shakily placed a hand against her mouth and tried to banish the image of their faces from her mind. Hermione was reminded with the fact that she left Camelot when the fateful battle between Arthur and Mordred had not happened yet. With Excalibur in her possession, what would happen to Camelot?

Her sobs turned guttural as she imagined Merlin, lifeless on the ground, helpless against the powerful Morgana and Mordred.

'_No,' _she internally moaned, closing her eyes mournfully. _'No.' _

A hand suddenly enclosed around her free hand, startling her. The-Boy-Who-Lived, battered and tired from the battle, appeared before her, his eyes shining with concern. Judging from his expression, Hermione knew that Harry _knew _her tears weren't of either relief or happiness.

"Ha-Harry," she cried, her voice thick with tears. She lifted her eyes and stared straight into her best friend's eyes. "I-I have to go back to Camelot."

* * *

Merlin hesitated, grasping his berry-filled neckerchief tightly. Two days had already passed ever since he and Arthur ran away from Camelot, and the King still had not talked to him. Merlin respected his desire to contemplate peacefully, but he was getting tired of his ignorance already. If they were to plan to reclaim Camelot from Morgana and Mordred, then it would be best for them to start communicating.

The young warlock thought that it would be better if he approached Arthur with a peace offering. Seeing that he was currently empty-handed, having left Camelot in haste, he thought that offering edible fruits he had gathered in this forest would be the best approach.

Hence, here was he, hands full with berries, but he was still reluctant to approach the king. Arthur had his back away from Merlin, his arms crossed tightly against his chest, brooding.

Merlin sighed. _'Well, here goes nothing,' _he thought, taking a few more steps towards Arthur. The King's back had straightened, having heard of his arrival, but Arthur did not even glance at him. Merlin sighed once again and sat down beside the King, who then stiffened.

"I gathered some food," his manservant said, offering the berries. "Please eat, sire. You haven't eaten for days now."

Although he was looking away, Merlin could see how Arthur's jaw tensed. "They're not poisonous," Merlin added. "I've tried them all before gathering them."

To his relief, Arthur turned. His eyes, though, were narrowed dangerously into thin slits. "How, pray tell, can I be sure they are not _bewitched_?" He spat the last word as if it was venom, prompting Merlin to flinch.

Merlin then scowled, annoyed with _everything_. He knew his anger was reasonable, but his silence was starting to tire him. Camelot was slowly falling apart and if Arthur wanted to save it, he had to sooner or later talk to his manservant.

Childishly, he charmed the berries to fly into the air and hit Arthur's cheeks. Some managed to splatter and scatter a sweet, sticky substance all over the King's face.

Arthur turned to him in silent indignation, his eyes wide and his mouth ajar in fury. "Bloody hell, you idiot!" the king roared, his voice resounding in the whole Darkling Woods.

Merlin sighed and raised his arms up in defense. "I know you are angry with me," he said. Arthur's glare darkened. "And I know you very much want to _punish _me, Arthur, but honestly, you are acting like a... child."

"A _child_?" Arthur cried, appalled. "I have every damn right in the world, Merlin because… WHAT WERE YOU DOING HIDING SUCH A HUGE SECRET FROM ME?!" He clamped his mouth shut, the betrayal of Merlin's deceit clearly etched on his face. "Forgive me," he hissed, fisting his hands, "but I thought you were a loyal friend to me, Merlin."

"I was," Merlin said, deflating. He expelled a soft sigh and firmly stared at Arthur. "I still am."

The King slumped down and took a deep breath, shaking his head. "I don't understand why you hid it from me," he said, his tone now laced with exhaustion. "You very well know how I view magic in this kingdom, Merlin."

"That's exactly why I desperately hid it from you," Merlin reasoned out. "Arthur I… I never meant any harm. I had helped you protect Camelot. I have protected _you_." A wry smile appeared on his face and he shook his head. "You have no idea how many times I've saved you with the use of my magic."

When Arthur looked away from him, still silently infuriated, Merlin sighed in defeat. "Listen," he started, "I know you are angry with me. You can" – he swallowed a lump, his heart sinking – "you can sentence me to death, personally build my stake and burn me alive if you have to. But Arthur, we have to _save _Camelot. This may be my last chance, but if I were to die, then at least give me some peace of mind that your destiny to bring about prosperity in Albion for the future generations will be achieved. I want to help, and we will not be able to save Camelot if we do not communicate."

He knew his words had an impact on Arthur, for, even though subtle, his expression had softened. "You're right," the king said, shaking his head. "I hate to admit it but you are _right_." Arthur ran a hand through his tired face and sighed. "Before everything else, though, we must save my queen."

Merlin knew of Arthur's restlessness over the fact that they left Camelot without Guinevere. "I… I still think that the queen's alive," the manservant assured, strongly believing his words. "Morgana and Mordred are trying to keep her as bait, knowing that sooner or later you will be saving her from their clutches." He took a deep breath and stared at his hands. "They want you dead, Arthur. They want you dead and they will not stop until they are able to achieve this goal."

It was unsettling how Merlin was even frightened by his own words.

* * *

"No," Dumbledore firmly said, his clutch on Excalibur tightening.

Hermione sadly smiled, having predicted the headmaster's answer long before. She was not swayed, though; in fact, her determination strengthened.

Currently, they were in the Headmaster's office, or what was left of it. After her slight breakdown outside the ruined school, Harry had led her towards Dumbledore. The old wizard, detecting Hermione's distress, led both of his students into his destroyed office for some privacy.

Hermione then revealed her desire to go back to Camelot, bringing Excalibur back to where it truly belonged. The war that had happened reminded her of the impending war in Camelot and she knew she would not forgive herself if something happened to Ancient Camelot, forever changing the history and the future; perhaps, even changing the _present_.

"I knew you would say that," she softly answered, a lone tear sliding down from her brown eyes. "But, please, professor, I _need _to go back."

Dumbledore tiredly sighed and leaned against his surprisingly intact desk. He looked at Hermione through his half-moon spectacles, the weariness on his face saddening Hermione. Last night had been a tiring night for all and even the powerful wizard was dreary and exhausted. As Headmaster of Hogwarts, the brunette knew Dumbledore was already devising plans to restore Hogwarts back into its impenetrable glory so that the future wizards and witches of the Wizarding World were to be taught once more.

She knew she was being selfish. The Second War had just ended, and yet, here was she, demanding another extraordinary amount of power from Dumbledore to send her to Camelot once again. But, this was an urgent matter. For all she knew, the battle between Arthur and Mordred was already happening. This thought frightened her more, and her desire to go back strengthened.

"Miss Granger," Dumbledore said, expelling a soft sigh, "the moment I start to chant the incantation, you will _die_." His words brought a shiver down her spine, and at the corner of her eyes, she saw how Harry blanched. "There is a small chance for you to survive, but we cannot take the risk, Miss Granger. Not when your life is too precious to be sacrificed."

More tears escaped from her eyes and she adamantly shook her head. "No," she whispered, ignoring her tears. "No, please, I _must _go back. Why can't we try, Dumbledore?" Her face crumpled and she shakily brushed her tears away. "Can't we at least try?"

Harry moved closer to her and placed his hand on top of her shoulder for comfort.

"I do not quite understand why you want to go back again," Dumbledore quietly said, the twinkling in his eyes dimming in seriousness.

"W-when I left," Hermione said, taking in a deep breath, "the fateful battle between Arthur and Mordred had not yet happened, Dumbledore. Without Excalibur" – she gestured at the sword – "I don't think Arthur will be successful. Wouldn't there be an… an effect to the future… to our _now_?"

Dumbledore kindly smiled at her and straightened up. "The Arthurian legends are a fixed point in our time," the headmaster gently explained. "Although nobody really knew the whole truth of what had happened in the life of King Arthur Pendragon except those who were dear to him, no matter what happens, everything in the past will still lead to what is happening now in the present." The headmaster sighed and shook his head. "Time is a complicated matter, my dear student. It will take years, perhaps even a lifetime, for you to completely understand its concepts."

"Therefore, it is not necessary for you to go back to Camelot," he continued. "I know you worry for those who you become acquainted with in Ancient Camelot, having been there for four years, but whatever happens then, the history will be unravelled."

"No, _no, _you _don't _understand," she sobbed, beseechingly looking at Dumbledore. She could see that the headmaster was openly surprised with the desperation in her face. "I need to go back. Y-you say that if we try, I might have an instant death." More tears streamed down from her face and she sniffled. "B-but if I stay here, doing nothing, every day, every night, overwhelmed with grief and anguish, my death will be slow and painful." She fell down on her knees, much to the surprise of the two, and brokenly whispered, "What's the difference?"

Pained by her display of emotions, Dumbledore would sadly shake his head. "This is why going back into time is dangerous and difficult," he started, his voice somber and grave. "Making relationships and building connections will always be inevitable."

Harry then bent down and clutched both of Hermione's shoulders, gently urging her to stand up. "She found her everything back in Camelot," The-Boy-Who-Lived whispered, speaking for the first time. His words were met with silence as Hermione's tears increased, realizing the meaning of Harry's words. Again, she was reminded of what she had lost back in Camelot, and she knew she should return.

_No matter what. _

Quietly, _resignedly_, Dumbledore pushed himself away from his desk and drew out his wand. Pointing it on the floor, he muttered a soft incantation while drawing the familiar pentacle that was forever engraved in Hermione's mind. Dumbledore drew the ancient symbols, silently asking for Hermione and Harry to step aside.

"Harry?" she softly said, her eyes still intently watching their headmaster.

Her best friend held her hand and tightly squeezed it. "What is it?" he asked, his voice cracking with emotion.

Hermione turned her head to him, tears still slipping down from her eyes. "I'm sorry," was all she managed to whisper. She was sorry she was being selfish. She was sorry she wanted to go back. She was sorry she was going to leave everything and everyone that mattered to her here in the Wizarding World. She was sorry that, in the end, she chose Merlin, above all else.

She hated herself for the selfishness that she felt, but she knew it was the only thing that her heart desired the most. Life would be bleak… life would be _useless_ if she did not go back to Camelot.

When Harry squeezed her hand once again, she sadly smiled. Tears now gathered at the corner of Harry's eyes, but there was understanding there. Leaning down, he brushed his chapped lips against her forehead and closed his eyes. "Remember that we love you very much, Hermione," he whispered.

"I-I won't forget that," she said, lifting her arms and wrapping them around him. "Thank you." She might forget their faces. Hell, she might even forget the memories she forged with them. But Hermione knew that the feelings she had in this world, the feelings of love and friendship, would forever stay to her.

Dumbledore then had finished drawing the symbol and ushered Hermione to stand at the very middle of the circle. He offered Excalibur to her, which she clutched tightly against her chest as if it was her lifeline. No matter what happens, she had to go back to Camelot and return the legendary sword to its rightful owner.

"Miss Granger," the headmaster then gravely said, "if you were to return to Camelot and decided to stay there, your own future will dissolve into nothingness. W-we…" Dumbledore's voice faltered, much to Hermione's surprise. The kind, old wizard sadly stared at one of his brightest student and expelled a soft sigh. "We will not remember that you ever existed. If you decide to return back to the present, I'm afraid that no amount of unyielding power would permit you to do so. Do you understand what I am trying to tell you?"

Hermione slowly nodded. "I-I need to go back," she whispered, determination shining through her watery eyes.

In spite of himself, Dumbledore smiled. "We might not remember you anymore, my dear student, but I wish that you will always remember that you've done a great deal to this world," he continued.

More tears slipped from Hermione's eyes, and, to the surprise of Dumbledore, she shot forward and enveloped the old wizard into a hug. The headmaster softly chuckled while rubbing her back. "Thank you for everything you've done to me, Dumbledore," she whispered, before slowly pulling away from him.

Hermione then strode at the very middle of the pentacle and took a deep breath. "Farewell," she whispered.

Dumbledore then lifted his wand and pointed it at Hermione. "_Ándaga, béo geondmenge and forlæte hie áfær_," he boomed. The pentacle grew golden and Hermione shivered, feeling the familiar pull. Her hold on Excalibur tightened and she prayed to whoever could hear her that she would be able to go back into time safely.

"_Ándaga, cwæ álíefe and forlæte hie ádríeg hie sculan_." A golden orb was then produced, engulfing Hermione's body completely. But then, to the astonishment of the three, the orb suddenly turned into a frightening shade of blood red. Cracks started to appear and inside, Hermione felt a sudden pain in her chest. She placed a hand against her chest and gasp, the familiar pain resurfacing. She doubled over and bit back the scream that was threatening to escape.

More cracks appeared on the blood red orb, but Dumbledore continued.

"HERMIONE!" Harry roared and was about to run inside the pentacle, but Dumbledore lifted his arm to stop him. Beads of sweat had now formed on the headmaster's forehead, but he continued to chant.

"_Áciere áfær in ándagan and forlæte__drýcræfte béo úre begíemend_," he continued, his voice getting louder.

Excalibur spasmodically shook in Hermione's hand and weakened from the pain, the legendary sword slipped off from Hermione's hands. It landed with a loud clang on the floor, still shaking frantically.

Just then, Excalibur emitted a blinding white light. Harry shielded his eyes and released a loud gasp when the legendary sword suddenly burst into a million pieces. The destroyed parts of the sword quickly filled the gaping cracks of the orb until it was whole again.

They all watched, dumbstruck, as the blood red orb turned into its golden form once more. The pain in Hermione's chest dissipated and she straightened up, astonished and confused.

"_Áciere áfær in ándagan and áhredde ús á_! **[1]**" Dumbledore exclaimed the last sentence of the incantation. The brunette released a surprised scream when the pull became stronger. The whole room was illuminated with blinding light.

Once the light disappeared, Hermione was already gone.

* * *

Something cold kept on dripping on Hermione's nose, forcing her to blearily open her eyes. Scowling, she groggily wiped what turned out to be water droplets pattering on her nose and scooted away.

She was tired, so _tired_, and if she was allowed to lie down on the cold, stone floor for the whole day, then she would gladly do so.

'_Wait,' _she said, her squinting eyes now wide open with shock. _'Cold, stone floor?' _

Hermione gasped, instantly remembering what had happened just a while ago, and pushed herself away from the floor. Now fully standing, her eyes surveyed the whole room. She reckoned she was in a dungeon, judging from the dreariness of the room and a pungent smell that almost made her gag. She took a step forward but slightly swayed, prompting her to heavily lean against the mossy wall for her to catch her breath.

'_Am I in Camelot?' _she asked, a spark of hope igniting in her heart upon recognizing the familiar stone stairs and torches.

Once she knew her dizziness had disappeared, Hermione slowly pushed herself away from the wall and continued to survey the room. There was the same, gaping hole that had always been on one wall of the dungeon. The same table where the guards stayed was also there. The difference, though, was the obvious lack of guarding knights. The iron bars, rusting due to age and time, were the same as to what she had remembered of how they looked like when she used to visit the dungeon.

Hermione halted in her steps and knitted her eyebrows, confused. Dumbledore perfectly told her that if she were to attempt to go back, she would _instantly _die. But here was she, very much corporeal.

She remembered the blood red orb and the pain that had struck her heart. Honestly, during that time, she thought she would really die. But something peculiar done by Excalibur had brought her… _here_. Hermione gasped, remembering the legendary sword, and how it was strangely destroyed.

Panic rose at the pit of her stomach. Without Excalibur, nothing could aid King Arthur. Although she believed Dumbledore's words of the Arthurian legends as something fixed in the point of time, she still feared for the worse. What if the absence of Excalibur would cause more turmoil to Camelot and the people before they finally achieve the prosperity that Arthur's destiny promised to bring about?

Her words were interrupted when sudden movement from the entrance caught her eyes. Her instincts screamed for her to hide, and thus she did. Hermione pressed herself tensely against the dark wall, trying to blend into the shadows as much as possible.

The newcomer came into view and Hermione had to bite her bottom lip just to suppress a growing gasp. Across from her stood two moving skeletons, their breaths producing a peculiar green-colored smoke. They both trudged into the dungeons and checked each cell. The brunette grew terrified as one skeleton dangerously neared her hiding place. It took all of her willpower not to expel a relieved sigh when finally, the two skeletons disappeared.

'_What are they?' _she thought, emerging from the darkness. Fear gripped her heart, having an inkling that those skeletons were somehow related or caused by Morgana, and quite possibly, _Mordred_.

With that thought in mind, she knew she had to immediately find her friends. If Camelot was truly under siege by the powerful sorceress and druid, then she had to help. Now that they know she possessed magic, then she wouldn't be hindered to help using the incantations and spells that she knew and learned.

Hermione was about to bound out of the entrance when a soft groan from one of the cells caught her attention. She froze on the spot, wondering if she was just hearing things, but when another groan followed, she blanched.

Silently, she approached the source of the pained noise and peered inside. It was too dark for her to see and she waited for her eyes to adjust into the darkness. Inside, she could make out an outline of a person, sitting down on the dank and dirty floor. The long hair was unmistakable, making Hermione conclude that the person inside was a girl. And then, when she recognized the curly, black hair, she gasped in horror.

"G-Gwen?" she whispered through the cell.

The Queen's eyes fluttered open in surprise, squinting through the darkness as she tried to recognize the person standing outside her cell. "W-who's there?" she softly rasped. Guinevere drew her knees closer to her chest and narrowed her eyes.

"Gwen, oh Gwen," Hermione said, relief flooding in her heart. Tears pricked her eyes and she widely grinned. "Gwen, it's _me_."

Guinevere's eyes widened in recognition. Hesitantly, she stood up from the ground and strode closer to the cell bars. Her face crumpled, disbelieving, and she shook her head. Her messy curls flew around her face but she didn't seem to notice. "No, _no_, you're just an illusion," she sobbed, wiping away her tears. "H-Hermione returned to her world."

The brunette released a watery chuckle and pressed herself against the bars. "Gwen, it's me," she said. "It's _really _me. I returned; I came back to help."

A look of doubt crossed Guinevere's face. "H-how can you prove that you really are Hermione?" she whispered back.

"T-the first time I came to live in your house," Hermione said, fondly recalling that memory, "I asked you where the privy was."

An odd sound, one that was strangely sounded like a mixture of a sob and a laugh, escaped from Gwen's mouth. "Hermione," she cried, reaching for Hermione's hand. The brunette instantly caught her hands and squeezed them tight. "Y-you came back."

Hermione nodded her head and instantly wiped her tears away. "Stand back," she said, much to Gwen's confusion. The queen relented nonetheless and took a few steps away from the bars. The brunette then stretched out her right arm and hovered it near the keyhole. "_Tóspringe _**[2]**."

She was thankful to the cosmic powers above when her magic still worked here in Camelot. Her eyes turned golden and there was a soft click from the cell door.

The brunette quickly opened the door, ushering an astonished Guinevere outside.

"Merlin did tell us that you are a witch," Gwen said, slightly breathless, "but I was still surprised."

Upon hearing the name of the wizard, Hermione quickly looked at Gwen. "_Merlin_," she said, her heart skipping a beat. "Where is he?"

Gwen's smile fell, replaced by a worried frown. She vigorously shook her head. "I-I don't know," she said. "Morgana had imprisoned me before I can even see what she had done with Merlin and my husband."

"What happened here?" the brunette inquired.

"Morgana and Mordred attacked," Gwen answered back, fearfully gripping Hermione's hand. "T-they are aided by the moving skeletons… the Army of the Undead they are called. Their breaths are deadly. Inhaling a huge amount of it can cause instant death."

Hermione frowned gravely. "I knew they would attack soon," she murmured to herself. She returned her gaze back at Gwen and asked, "How long had they been here?"

Gwen shook her head. "I-I'm not sure," she said. "Two weeks? Three? They attacked a few days after you left."

"It hadn't been that long," the brunette said, silently relieved. She would be damned if Dumbledore's spell had gone awry once again and sent her a few years _after_. She couldn't imagine how Camelot would have been by then.

"Anyway, _why _are you here?" the queen then asked, attracting Hermione's attention. "Merlin perfectly told us that if you were to stay here, you could" – Gwen nervously swallowed – "die."

Hermione smiled. "I… came back," she simply answered. "I don't know how, but I do know _why_." When Gwen questioningly looked at her, she answered, "I think… no, I _know _my task in my world had already been done; and thus, I came back. I don't think I can bear the thought of living there when I very well know I've left my heart here in Camelot."

Guinevere fondly smiled and drew her friend into a hug. "Merlin will be so happy to see you," she whispered, tightening her hold of the brunette. "When you left…" Her voice faltered as she expelled a soft sigh. "He changed when you left, Hermione. He wasn't the same anymore."

Before Hermione could even react to Gwen's words, the two skeletons that had patrolled a while ago marched inside the dungeons. Hermione immediately pulled away from Gwen and held her hand. The Undead, upon noticing the two, released their deadly breath but Hermione had immediately blasted them away.

"QUICK!" Hermione cried. Pulling Guinevere with her, they left the dungeons and ran for their lives.

* * *

"Have you been well, my Queen?" Mordred asked as he strode inside the Council Chambers. Morgana, who by then had been crowned the Queen of Camelot, was sitting on her throne, apparently lost in her sea of thoughts. Upon Mordred's arrival, she managed to show a small smirk.

"Things had been going according to plan, don't you reckon?" the High Priestess asked, watching as Mordred stood beside her throne. "There are a few difficulties along the way, namely the Knights of the Round Table, but I don't think they would be able to endure a fight against the Army of the Undead."

Mordred nodded, completely concurring. "Their energies had been dwindling," he reported. "Inhaling too much of the breaths of the skeletons tired them so."

"Good," Morgana said, satisfied. "Any news about Arthur and Emrys?"

To her dismay, Mordred shook his head. "They are still in the Darkling Woods, hiding," the Druid said. "Are you quite certain you do not plan to search for them? What with that vast powers of yours, they would be powerless once captured."

"Mordred, _Emrys _is with Arthur," she interjected. "He is unpredictable. His power is mighty. One cannot act recklessly when fighting against him. Besides, we have Gwen in our hands. Sooner or later, her husband would not be able to rest until he saves her." A small, eerie smirk appeared on her face and she sighed. "I want Arthur to run towards me, and not the other way around."

Their small conversation was disrupted when one of the skeletons strode into the Council Chamber. It bowed down in respect before straightening up and staring straight into Morgana's eyes. "I bring awful news, my Queen," he said.

Morgana's eyes knitted in alarm. "Speak," she ordered.

"Queen Guinevere has escaped," he revealed. "With her is a woman with strange clothes. We tried stopping them, but the strange woman withholds some powerful magic."

The High Priestess hissed in rage and was brought on her feet. "It's _Hermione_," she lashed, turning to the Druid. When Mordred merely stared back at her gravely, her blood boiled. Her magic crackled all over her form and she knew that if she didn't control her temper, she might be releasing accidental magic.

Morgana then turned back at the skeleton. With bones and no muscles to show its emotions, the queen wondered if it would be terrified by now. Shaking off those ridiculous thoughts from her mind, she then boomed, "Gather more of the Army and search for them. I want Guinevere alive while the other dead. Am I making myself clear?"

"Yes, my queen," the skeleton said, once again bowing deeply. It then turned around and walked out of the Council Chambers.

* * *

It had been a week now, and yet they were still hiding.

Staying in the Darkling Woods, running and hiding away from some Undead who lost their way had produced utter misery in both the king and his manservant. Merlin had spent restless nights, wondering what horrors had now been happening in Camelot and he knew, even though he never told him, that Arthur felt restless as well.

Despite their one-week forced hiatus in the woods, they still had not come up with a concrete plan. Arthur was steadily becoming frustrated with his helplessness and would sometimes lash out at his manservant. Merlin, completely understanding Arthur's frustration, would accept his furious rants without any complaints.

Coupled with their miserable helplessness was Merlin's grievance over Hermione's loss. For the first few days of their flight, his mind was solely filled with the fact that his magic was revealed to Arthur and that Morgana and Mordred had taken over Camelot. As days passed by, he was soon reminded of the harsh truth that Hermione would never come back, making him all the more miserable.

Sometimes, when Arthur was already sleeping, Merlin would sneak away and vent off his frustration through magic. Now that Arthur knew of his secret, the young wizard reckoned he would not lose anything at all if he freely practiced his magic. Hence, with the aid of his magic, he sought comfort. He conjured various things, practiced complicated incantations, and blasted off whatever was in sight until he was exhausted and at the same time mollified.

So far, this was the worst and most trying situation he had ever been confronted with. He still had not healed from Hermione's departure, and he thought he would never be. Adding Morgana and Mordred in his problem already stretched his patience beyond its limits.

Merlin found himself praying sometimes. He never really knew to whom he was praying. He was never a practicing, religious person of some sort. It was a topic that was vast and broad and Merlin knew that a person must have never-ending patience to understand this certain enigma. And he, without any doubt, was nowhere near patient.

But sometimes, when his heart was aching due to yearning and desperation, he would silently pray. He found himself comforted with the habit, and although he doubted somebody would answer his prayers, he still did it. And by the time sleep finally welcomed him, his heart was lighter at least.

Today was fairly normal. They had not encountered any skeletons of the Army of the Undead or any dangerous beasts for that matter. They were able to capture rabbits for their lunch. Arthur was quieter; therefore, less insulting. And, once again, they had no absolutely idea how Arthur would reclaim his throne as King of Camelot.

Merlin now was sitting on a fallen log, his mind floating high above the clouds. He was relieving some of his happiest memories with Hermione just to comfort his restless heart. And for a moment, he found himself almost… _happy_.

His eyes then strayed, and landed on the King. Arthur was contemplating against a tree trunk, his eyebrows knitted together and his mouth magnetized into a deep frown. Merlin then found himself slowly standing up and approaching Arthur.

Silently, he sat down behind his king… his _friend_ and comfortably basked under the silence between the two of them.

"I have been thinking," the king started, looking briefly at his manservant. "Why didn't you tell me? About your… _true _identity, that is."

Merlin blinked, clearly surprised. Although it was somehow clear that Arthur still had not entirely accepted the fact that his manservant was a person of magic, Merlin thought the king already tolerated the idea of it. Thus, pursing his lips, he looked at his king and slowly answered, "I do believe the answer to your question is already obvious, Arthur."

When the king merely raised an eyebrow at his answer, Merlin sighed and added, "The first thing you'd do is chop off my head."

Arthur looked at his clasped hands. Merlin thought the conversation already ended, but then, to his surprise, Arthur stated a startling question. "Do you really think I'd do that?" he asked.

Merlin was stunned, openly staring at Arthur with wide eyes. The king hesitantly met his eyes and the young warlock, at loss of what to say, nodded his head.

The king shrugged. "Then, it was clearly inappropriate for me to call you an idiot," Arthur answered smoothly, much to Merlin's amusement. All jesting left Arthur's face, though, for he turned to Merlin once again and seriously stated, "I trusted you, you know. So all those years were filled with lies."

A small lump formed on Merlin's throat and he shifted his gaze away from Arthur's. "You must understand that I've tried telling you countless times before, Arthur," he softly said. "But… you weren't ready… and so was I." A wry smile appeared on his face. "There were times when I thought you were, but then certain fiascos concerning magic changed my mind and ever since then, I was trying to find the _right _time to tell you."

"I… I used my magic to help Camelot," Merlin continued, meekly staring at his lap. "To help _you_, Arthur, and not once in my life did I ever wish to put harm on you or your kingdom using my magic."

A strange expression appeared on Arthur's face. Slowly, he looked back at Merlin. "During the times when I was on the brink of death, the times when the Knights of the Round Table are in danger, the times when Camelot was attacked from Morgana and her allies… all of them were stopped because of you?" he asked.

Merlin's cheeks colored. "Err… perhaps," he said, running a hand through his dishevelled hair. "I tried my best."

Although his answer was vague, Merlin knew that Arthur _understood_. "All those years, Merlin," he said, his expression turning unreadable. "You never once sought any credit."

"That isn't why I do it," Merlin truthfully replied. "It is my task to ensure the safety of the king and the kingdom that will prosper under his reign."

For the first time since they ran away from Camelot, Arthur genuinely smiled. Merlin stared at his expression with befuddlement, hope awakening inside his heart. Did it mean Arthur accepted him already? Did it mean Arthur accepted that magic wasn't exactly evil? Did it mean that all the hard work that Merlin had done for the past few years, all the sacrifices he had made just to protect Arthur and Camelot would finally pay off?

Before he could dwell more upon Arthur's strange smile and the implications of it, the king started talking once more.

"Do you…" Arthur started, hesitant. When he shifted his eyes and briefly looked at his manservant, he continued, "Do you think we will still be able to reclaim Camelot?"

It was a question that had constantly run through Merlin's mind but he refused to doubt. Hearing it straight from the King's mouth made him frown. "Whatever made you think that we can't?" he shot back.

Bitterly, King Arthur laughed. "Merlin," he continued, "I've ran away once again, just like a coward, and failed my people. I am not quite sure my people would welcome me back whole-heartedly when they discovered that their king hid away in the forest while they desperately needed me the most."

Merlin sighed and shook his head. "The downfall of Camelot will hasten if you are to die in Morgana's hands," he pointed out.

The King took in a deep breath and mindlessly skimmed his hand on the dewy grass. "I do not even have Excalibur with me," he said. A few days ago, Merlin told him about the powers the sword withheld. He told him about how it was forged by the breath of a dragon and its ability to kill, even those that were already dead. He also revealed that this was the reason why Hermione went back into time to save her world. It surprised the young warlock that Arthur was not angered by this revelation, especially because Merlin made it a point to say that Hermione was merely doing her task.

Merlin must admit, though, there were times when he regretted giving Excalibur to Hermione. Their kingdom was slowly falling and they had no magical weapon to fight against their foes. But then, he would realize that giving Excalibur to Hermione might have been the right thing, and then, he would regret no more.

"There are far more powerful things than magical weapons, Arthur. Things that are within," Merlin said softly, his eyes looking intently at his master. "For example, belief in one's self."

Arthur looked fairly surprised as he looked at his manservant. When Merlin questioningly looked at him, he was surprised to see that a small smile was seen on the King's face.

"What?" Merlin asked, confused. Did he say something funny?

"Sometimes," the King started, "you say the most sensible things, Merlin. How peculiar." He absent-mindedly brushed the dirt from his hands and added, "Remind me to bestow upon you the title of my Court Adviser once we reclaim Camelot."

The young warlock's eyes widened in disbelief. "Didn't you say you'd sentence me to death first for being a person of magic?" Merlin asked.

"Of course, you idiot, I was merely jesting," Arthur said.

"About making me a Court Adviser or burning me in a stake?" Merlin asked.

Before Arthur could even answer, a sudden movement from a nearby bush alarmed the two of them. They were instantly on their feet, with Arthur brandishing his sword and Merlin outstretching his right arm. From the bush then tumbled Queen Guinevere, her dress tattered and dirtied, but she was very much alive.

She stumbled on the ground and fell on her knees. Her face was crumpled with worry and fear as tears steadily streamed down from her face. She had not yet seen Arthur and Merlin and constantly looked over her shoulders.

"GUINEVERE!" Arthur roared.

The queen flinched and wildly turned around. As her eyes met her husband's, relieved sobs escaped from her lips. Arthur immediately ran towards her and scooped her into his arms, tightly hugging her to relay all the relief that he possessed.

"O-oh Arthur," she sobbed, burying her face against his neck. "Oh God, it's you."

"Shh… shh," the king said, wiping away her tears and trailing them with kisses. "You're safe. You're with me."

Merlin immediately strode forward and stood behind the reunited couple. "But how did you escape?" he asked, obvious astonishment on his face.

Slowly then, Gwen turned her head at Merlin and flashed the brightest and widest smile she could muster. "Hermione," she whispered, more joyous tears trailing down from her eyes. At the mention of her name, Merlin froze on the spot. "I-it's Hermione. She's back, I swear to you. _She's back_. She came to help us."

* * *

"QUICKLY, GWEN!" Hermione shouted, urging her legs to move in bigger strides and a faster pace. "QUICKLY!"

The queen tumbled on protruding roots and stones, but she obeyed Hermione's command. Constantly, the brunette would shoot some spells at the Army of the Undead, but then, seeing that they were already _dead_, once blasted off, they would merely assemble their parts back into place and continue to pursue the two young women.

Hermione thought it was like the Immortal Knights all over again, but _worse_. The skeletons would always produce a huge puff of green, deadly air and it was difficult for Hermione to shout spells and hold her breath at the same time.

She could feel herself getting woozy with the amount of deadly air she had inhaled. She managed to produce a small shield of protection for her and Guinevere, but it was wavering; therefore, allowing the deadly air to seep into the invisible shield.

A soft gasp escaped from her lips as she stumbled and almost landed facedown on the ground. Gwen was farther away from her now, so much farther, that Hermione decided to halt this time and face the Army of the Undead.

They were still a few feet away from her, giving her the time to raise both of her arms and scream spells. Those who were hit either flew a few feet into the air or disassemble, but then, after a few minutes, they would all be back on their feet and joining the others.

Hermione then closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. Magic coursed through her blood, humming frantically, waiting to be released. She almost jerked as she detected a foreign presence of a different kind of magic… something _powerful_. She probed on it and flinched, feeling a small twinge of pain. But then, she continued, and the foreign magic suddenly diffused. It coiled tightly around her own, familiar magic, merging to become one.

The brunette then opened her eyes, which had turned into a brilliant shade of gold. Stretching out her right arm, she pointed it towards one skeleton, and with all her might, she exclaimed a loud, "_Bærne _**[3]**."

Her spell had hit her target squarely on its chest. The skeleton then was engulfed into fire before, to her utmost surprise, it combusted into ashes.

She stared at her hand in awe, wondering as to how she managed to do that.

Her attention was brought back at the Army of the Undead when a huge wall of roaring fire suddenly separated her from the approaching enemies. Confused, Hermione swore it wasn't her that conjured such powerful magic and reckoned that perhaps her magic, now merged with the foreign one, was going haywire.

A pair of footsteps from behind her prompted her to whip around, her right arm outstretched in vigilance. But then, her arm limply fell back at her side as her eyes took in the person now standing across from her.

A sob tore away from her mouth as the unmistakable face of Merlin stared back at her. His clothes were tattered and dirtied, his face weary and surprised. His hair was dishevelled into an unimaginable shape, but the disbelieving smile that bloomed on his face seemed to outshine the obvious state of exhaustion that he was currently feeling.

"M-Merlin," she cried, tears profusely slithering down her eyes. "O-oh, Merlin."

He swallowed, his eyes glistening with unshed tears. "Y-you…" he started, taking in a sharp intake of breath. He shakily took a step forward, the smile on his face faltering in doubt. "You came back."

His words prompted her to make a mad dash towards him. She threw her arms around his neck and held him tight, sobbing openly against his chest.

Merlin released an odd sound between a laugh and a sob, also wrapping his arms around her waist. He pressed kisses on top of her head, the fact that she was back, _in his arms_, still sinking in.

Their reunion was then broken when Merlin noticed that the wall of fire was slowly diminishing. More skeletons now started moving again and were slowly closing the distance between them.

"MERLIN!" Arthur cried.

Both Hermione and Merlin turned to see Arthur and Guinevere, ushering them to run. Merlin then firmly gripped Hermione's hand and together, they ran from the Army of the Undead as fast as possible. They shouted spells to and fro, giving them some opportunity to run farther away from their deadly breaths.

A few minutes passed by and still running, Merlin broke away from the group and loudly roared, "_O drakon, e male so ftengometta tesd'hup'anankes!_"

His sudden incantation startled his companions, and they were further horrified when the Great Dragon swooped down from the sky and landed in front of the group. Arthur was about to pierce him with a sword, but Merlin stopped him.

"No, he's a friend," Merlin said.

"How can you be so sure?" Arthur barked, eyes crazed as he look at his manservant. "_He _was the one who had attacked Camelot before."

"Indeed, I am," Kilgharrah said, looking at the frazzled King in amusement. "But, have no fear, Arthur. I do not wish to harm any of you." For a moment, the dragon looked over their shoulders, the amusement now replaced with seriousness. He walked away from the group and breathed fire, once again building a wall of fire to separate them from the Army. Now that the skeletons were temporarily helpless, an idea suddenly came into Merlin.

"Kilgharrah," he said, turning to the dragon. "Will you be able to carry four people on your back?"

The dragon was surprised with the dragonlord's request. He looked at all of them, his eyes lingering at Hermione's. The widening of his eyes spoke volumes of the surprise he felt for seeing Hermione, but then, he swept his gaze back at Merlin, before nodding his head.

The Great Dragon then fell on his hind legs and allowed all four of them to safely ride on his back. Once they were all settled, he opened his wings and took flight, leaving behind the Army of the Undead.

* * *

**[1] **_**Ándaga, béo geondmenge and forlæte hie áfær. Ándaga, cwæ álíefe and forlæte hie ádríeg hie sculan. Áciere áfær in ándagan and forlæte drýcræfte béo úre begíemend. Áciere áfær in ándagan and áhredde ús á.**_** - Time, be confused and let her journey back. Time, please permit and let her do her task. Go back in time and let magic be your guide. Go back in time and save us all.  
****[2] **_**Tóspringe**_** – Open quickly  
****[3] **_**Bærne**_** – Burn**

* * *

**A/N: End of chapter! How'd you liked it? Tell me in your reviews :D **

**Three more chapters to go, my dear readers. And now that Hermione's back in Camelot, well… maybe you have new guesses how I'd end this story, eh? I'm curious as to how you imagine the ending now lol. **

**That's it for now! I still have a bloody research paper to finish, which is annoyingly due tomorrow. Am I the only one who enjoys writing fanfics but **_**loathes **_**writing research papers? Why is it so bloody easy to write a ten-paged fanfic than a ten-paged research paper? XD So yeah, to make me happy, please send your reviews!**

**With love,  
****WickedlyAwesomeMe**


	52. Forevermore

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything :D**

* * *

**A/N: Here's chapter fifty-two peeps! Thank you to all those who followed, favorited, and reviewed the previous chapter :)**

**View this chapter as a the typical "calm before the storm". So please do read and then review afterwards!**

* * *

**Chapter Fifty-Two: Forevermore**

* * *

"Thank you, Kilgharrah," Merlin said with a small, grateful smile.

The Great Dragon chuckled and even gave a noble bow. "It is my pleasure to help you and the leaders of Camelot, Merlin," he said. "You do not have to thank me at all."

Currently, they were in the Forest of Essetir. Arthur decided that this would be the safest place they could be if they wanted to recuperate from the sudden attack. Morgana would be restless now, seeing that they were unable to catch Guinevere, and reckoned that the search parties she would send would be bigger and more formidable.

Merlin and Kilgharrah separated from the group for a while. The other three sought for the necessities that they would probably need for their stay. Merlin planned to help after thanking the dragon and bidding him farewell. But then, there was one question that had niggled at the back of his head ever since their flight and he was itching to ask it. He did not have an idea how to present it, though.

"Something troubles you, I suppose," Kilgharrah said, his features softened as he looked at the dragonlord. "Ask now, young warlock."

The manservant took a deep breath and looked up at the dragon. "Hermione…" he started, his voice faltering. He absent-mindedly ran a hand through his already dishevelled hair. "I-I don't understand," he continued. "You told me before that if she were to stay here in Camelot, she would _die_. But then, she is here, very much alive and healthy. I vividly remembered the day when I helped her get back to her own world and I was sure that the spell worked."

"A peculiar thing, indeed," Kilgharrah said, nodding his head. "If you may please call for the young witch, I would like to have a word with her."

Merlin nodded his head and ran away, only to come back together with the bewildered brunette. Hermione stared up at the Great Dragon with wide eyes of wonder, surveying his very body with those keen eyes of hers.

"Step forward, young witch," the dragon ordered. Hermione stiffly followed and took a few steps forward, her warm, brown eyes not leaving the dragon's golden ones. "Have you brought the legendary sword with you?"

Hermione swallowed and guiltily broke her gaze away from his. "I meant to," she said, "but something happened to it while I attempted to go back." She briefly looked over her shoulders at Merlin before turning her gaze back at Kilgharrah. "My headmaster told me that if I were to attempt to go back, I would instantly die, but I insisted and he relented."

The dragon regarded her with a newfound respect. He never thought that such bravery and determination coursed through the bewildering witch. But at the same time, though, he couldn't help but think her actions also fall under the category of foolishness.

"As the golden orb was produced that was supposed to bring me back to Camelot, it strangely turned into blood red with visible cracks," she continued. "I-I felt the instant pain, one that I always felt when I was still sick here in Camelot, and I thought I was about to die. But then…" – she tilted her head in slight confusion – "… but _then_, Excalibur shook and burst into a million pieces, filling all the cracks that was formed. The orb returned to its golden form and successfully brought me here. By the time I woke up, the legendary sword was already gone."

By the time she ended her speech, Kilgharrah was looking at her strangely. Hermione grew flustered under his gaze and even took a step back. She shot a quick glare at Merlin when she heard a soft chuckle. He then clamped his lips shut and stared back at the dragon, refusing to meet her gaze.

"The magical sword, I believe," the dragon then boomed, "is one with you."

Their eyes simultaneously widened, with Hermione's eyebrows almost hidden behind her fringes and Merlin's jaw dropped open.

"You see, the golden orb represented your lifeline," Kilgharrah continued. "Because you are to travel back into time a thousand years from your own time period, your life is the most vulnerable, and yet the most important thing that would aid you back into time. The pieces of Excalibur that filled the cracks also meant that it was tangling itself with your own life."

Kilgharrah amusedly stared at the flabbergasted couple. "My magic now runs through your blood," he further revealed. "I believe, because of this, Time permitted you to return to Camelot." A small, odd smile also appeared on his face, looking from Merlin and then to the brunette. "And perhaps, even permitted you to live here forevermore."

"Forevermore?" Merlin asked breathlessly as he took a few steps forward and stood beside Hermione. He looked at the witch standing beside him, whose lips were stretched widely into a watery grin. Silently, he reached for her hand and gave it a squeeze, this simple gesture speaking volumes of what he was feeling.

"Forevermore," Hermione whispered, a small tear sliding down from her eye despite the wide smile on her face.

* * *

Merlin blearily opened his eyes and released a wide yawn. Morning had come and he felt _comforted_. It had been so long. Waking up, relaxed and happy, that is.

He then sat up from the ground and looked around. Gwen and Arthur were already wide awake, speaking between themselves. Hermione, however, was still sleeping silently on the ground. Grinning, he climbed up to his feet and approached her.

The young warlock could not believe that she was _back_. Yesterday morning, he woke up with misery, knowing that Hermione was gone and would never come back. But here was she, back in the flesh, with a promise that she would be staying in Camelot without any intentions of going back to her world anymore.

Arthur's cape was draped around her body for modesty's sake. Hermione wore a peculiar ensemble of clothes. She called it 'jeans' and 'shirt', but he still thought it was a strange type of breeches. According to the rules of propriety and etiquette, she was underdressed, and, well, it brought discomfort to him.

Merlin finally reached her side and shook her awake. Slowly, she opened her eyes and upon seeing him, sleepily smiled. He once thought that this would be face he would love to see first thing in the morning. Up until now, he still firmly believed this thought.

"Good morning," she whispered, slowly sitting up from the ground.

It definitely was, and Merlin couldn't hide the growing smile on his face. She laughed at the look on his face and she shook her head.

"I know everything still feels ridiculously surreal, Merlin," she said. His smile widened; he missed the way she said his name. "But there's no need to act all ridiculous yourself."

Merlin shot a quick look at the royal couple, and after making sure that they were not looking at their direction, he drew Hermione into a tight hug. She snuggled deep into his embrace, fondly kissing his chin. The young warlock closed his eyes and just took a deep breath, her scent instantly invading his senses. Her brown curls tickled his nose, but he didn't care.

She was back and he had no plans of letting her go anymore.

"You're back," he murmured against her brown tresses.

He felt her smile against his shoulder. "I think we've already established that," she said, a hint of fondness in her voice.

His hug tightened. "You're… you're _impossible_," he managed to say jokingly.

"So I've heard," she said, pressing a kiss on his jaw once again.

Merlin's grin widened and he shook his head. "You're back," he repeated once more. "I-I can't believe it. I thought… I-I thought I've lost you forever and now, you're back in my arms and I just… I just…" The words died down from his lips and he chuckled, realizing how ridiculous he had sounded back then.

"I was so afraid I would never see you again," she softly confessed, her voice barely audible. But he perfectly heard her, and the kiss that he pressed against her forehead was a silent concurring with her words.

Gwen and Arthur had by then finished talking and was about to return to where they were. Merlin reluctantly released Hermione from his hug.

The queen smiled at the couple and approached Hermione. "Should we prepare food for the men?" she asked, a small smile on her face.

Hermione chuckled and reached for Gwen's offered hand, before the two women strode away from the two of them to peruse for edible fruits.

Now that Arthur and Merlin were alone, the seriousness of their situation now hung heavily on their heads.

"What do you think is happening in Camelot now?" the king softly asked, his eyes intently staring at his wife and the returned Court Physician.

Merlin looked at Arthur and sighed. Gently, he place a hand on his shoulders and determinedly said, "I am sure the Knights of the Round Table are doing their very best to defend the people, Arthur."

The king expelled a soft sigh and sadly smiled. "You are most probably right," Arthur said.

* * *

Morgana sneered, her eyes trained intently outside the window, as a small battle was happening on the town square. Arthur's trusted knights, namely Gwaine, Leon, Percival, and Elyan, had caused a ruckus early that morning, loudly demanding for Morgana to be dethroned for the position that wasn't worthy for her. What they did were quite reckless, even surprising Morgana for she knew that Arthur's knights, although very brave, were still cautious. But then again, it had almost been a month ever since she took over Camelot; even Arthur's knights were getting restless.

The current Queen of Camelot ordered for some of the Army of the Undead to battle against the knights. She specifically ordered for them to tire the knights, but not kill them. She would rather they were alive, watching with their very own eyes, as she singlehandedly took away their King's life, and therefore officially proclaiming her as the new ruler of Camelot.

"The Knights of the Round Table are chivalrous and brave," Mordred commented, appearing beside her. The High Priestess looked at the druid and smirked. "Their unyielding force and willpower could be useful in the near future, Morgana."

She sighed and gazed back outside. It was obvious that the four knights were slowly getting exhausted by the fight. She knew that sooner or later, they would surrender for now. "Everything they do is futile now," she then nonchalantly said, turning away and strolling back to her throne. "Camelot will fall and it will soon be mine."

Morgana sat down on her throne and pursed her lips. She wished for her half-brother to finally return to Camelot and attack. Thus, she would be able to kill him and the satisfaction of claiming her position in Camelot would finally be whole-hearted.

'_Make haste, dear brother,' _she thought, her face darkening. _'What are you waiting for?'_

* * *

"I don't think this is a good idea," Arthur muttered, his right hand instinctively resting on the handle of his sword. Merlin shot him an exasperated glare and shook his head.

"This is a _good _idea," his manservant shot back.

Currently, they were trudging somewhere at the heart of the Forest of Essetir. The women were back in their makeshift camping place, preparing for supper. While they busied themselves with the preparation for food, Arthur and Merlin discussed battle plans.

Arthur thought it would be better if they were to gather all of his remaining knights first before attacking. But then, Merlin interjected that they had no way of contacting them. He then suggested that perhaps, it would be best that they were to gather them on the day of their planned attack, but Arthur would point out it was too dangerous and unpredictable. The Army of the Undead all lurked everywhere; there would be a possibility they would be sidestepped even before they entered the Kingdom of Camelot, unaided.

Thus, Merlin finally suggested for them to talk with Kilgharrah. Arthur was appalled with the idea, obviously uncomfortable with the fact that they were talking to the same dragon his father had imprisoned… the same dragon that had brought turmoil once to his kingdom.

"He can be trusted," Merlin assured for the umpteenth time, finally stopping in his steps. He turned around, instantly meeting Arthur's glowering eyes. "If you are uncomfortable with the idea of talking to him, then it's all right if you return. I can talk to Kilgharrah alone."

He patiently waited for Arthur to decide. He struggled for a decision, before finally, Arthur expelled a loud sigh and stood beside Merlin. His manservant grinned then looked up at the dark, inky sky. Merlin roared the incantation that summoned the Great Dragon, prompting some of the nocturnal birds to fly away from the trees in surprise.

From beside him, he could feel Arthur's tension. Merlin had been freely using his magic now, and so did Hermione, and although Arthur was slowly getting used to their random bursts of magic, he was still discomfited with the idea that two of his closest friends were conjuring magic that he once firmly believed was abominable.

Kilgharrah's form then suddenly materialized from the night sky before quickly descending in front of the two. "You called for me," he said, nobly bowing at the King and the Dragonlord. "What must I do for you today?" **[1]**

Merlin expectantly looked at Arthur, wanting him to start the discussion. Arthur stared back at him, wide-eyed and dumbfounded. He made an indignant sound at the back of his throat and turned to look back at the dragon. Kilgharrah was curiously looking at the two of them, a deep frown on his face.

The corner of the manservant's mouth twitched, observing the staring match between the two. It even amused him more when the dragon was also glaring down at his king. He knew communicating with each other might be a difficult thing to do. After all, Kilgharrah tried to destroy Arthur's beloved Camelot and Arthur had attempted to kill the dragon.

"You have no idea how many answers I got from him, sire," Merlin then said, deciding to break the lengthy silence. Beside him, Arthur heaved a huge, defeated sigh and slightly slumped down, turning his wary gaze at his manservant. "He can… he can _help_."

Arthur then licked his lips before reluctantly turning back at the Great Dragon. "I… I wish to reclaim my throne and save Camelot from Morgana and Mordred," he started. "But first, we must defeat the Army of the Undead." He lifted his ordinary sword, forged by the greatest blacksmiths of Camelot, and showed it to Kilgharrah. "As you can see, mere swords and arrows have no effect on them. Since my manservant here tells me you withhold a lot of answers, we were hoping you would be able to give us some answers how to defeat the skeletons."

The King's speech had finally ended and he expectantly looked at the dragon. Kilgharrah tilted his head, deep in thought, and regarded Arthur with curiosity and slight caution.

"Only the aid of a powerful sword, forged by the breath of a dragon, can destroy the Army of the Undead, Arthur Pendragon," he then answered.

"Excalibur," Arthur said, his lips thinning. The dragon nodded. "But I do not possess it anymore. And Hermione claims it had been destroyed as she attempted to return back. Must you not forge another one?"

Beside him, Merlin sighed and shook his head. "A dragon can only lend his breath once," his manservant answered, echoing the words Kilgharrah had told him a few days ago. "I'm afraid that we can't – " The words died down from his lips as his eyes widened and his jaw dropped. It seemed like a deep revelation arrived to him and he turned his eyes at the Great Dragon, a knowing look on his face.

"We can't what?" Arthur asked, impatient and curious.

"Hermione," Merlin said, sounding almost breathless. "We have _Hermione_."

The king's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "Yes, we have her," Arthur said. "But I do not understand how she can defeat the formidable army."

"Kilgharrah said that on her journey back to Camelot, Excalibur mysteriously merged within her. That is, Excalibur is one with Hermione," Merlin repeated, the words gushing out from him. "If that is the case, then we did not _exactly _lose Excalibur. Its power now courses through Hermione, and if I am not mistaken, she now has the ability to destroy the Army of the Undead." He eagerly turned his wide eyes at the dragon, who now was smiling down at the two. "Am I right, Kilgharrah? Oh, please tell me I'm right."

With a laugh, the Great Dragon's golden eyes twinkled. "You've figured it out yourselves," he said. "Well done."

Arthur couldn't suppress the growing scowl on his face. "You could have said so in the first place," he mumbled under his breath, bitter.

"Ah, but that will be unwise of me, then," Kilgharrah answered, perfectly hearing Arthur's complains. "I cannot provide the answers to all of your questions. My only purpose is to guide you towards the said answers."

"But… but Hermione's sudden responsibility is vast," Merlin reasoned out, his eyebrows knitting in worry. "I am sure she would not be able to fight against the Army of the Undead alone." He questioningly looked up at Kilgharrah once again. "Is there anything that we could do to help her?"

The dragon nodded his head, much to their relief. "In the Isle of the Blessed, a guarded pentacle was made," he revealed. "I believe that this pentacle is the reason the Undead are now freely roaming around the surface of the earth. If you are able to destroy this pentacle, then the skeletons will return to where they truly belong."

"We must reach this pentacle," Merlin said, now turning to Arthur.

The King, contemplative, slowly nodded his head. "All right," he then said. "But first, we must formulate a concrete plan."

* * *

All the color on her face drained after Merlin and Arthur recounted their conversation with the Great Dragon. Unwittingly, her hand shook as she wiped away the forming beads of sweat on her forehead, still reeling in shock at the words they had revealed. Somehow, Hermione felt a little nauseous and she involuntarily brought her knees closer to her chest.

Excalibur was now one with her, that much she understood. It came as a shock to discover that the magic of the legendary sword was now coursing through her veins. Hermione had this inkling that the foreign magic she had probed before was Excalibur itself. She never realized that now being one with the sword, it meant she grew _powerful_. Therefore, making her as the most important weapon they have against their enemies.

The thought of becoming the most significant figure in this coming fight made her sick in the stomach. The war in her world had just ended, and she had not yet recuperated from all the horrors she had witnessed. Suddenly, the images of the lifeless bodies and the repugnant smell of blood, sweat, and residual magic filled her senses.

Forcefully, she closed her eyes. Everything suddenly became terrifying.

Merlin's warm hand then gently enclosed her shaking one and her eyes flew open. She slowly looked at him and she could see how his face softened with concern. Hermione thought that perhaps, he could sense the horror that she had felt.

"Look," Arthur said, expelling a soft sigh. Hermione turned her gaze at the king and saw that, he too, sported a concerned look on his face. Beside him, his wife was worriedly looking at her friend and in spite of herself, Hermione managed to crack a shaky smile. "I know the idea of being a powerful weapon against Morgana terrifies you, Hermione. As the King of Camelot, and you as my loyal subject, I vow to you that I will protect you no matter what. You need not worry because you are not alone."

His words were reassuring and the smile on her face slightly blossomed into a bigger one. "Thank you," she managed to rasp out, taking in a deep breath. "Forgive me for my reaction. It's just…" Her voice faltered and she thickly swallowed. "I-I haven't recovered from the war that happened back in my home yet."

Merlin's hand tightened and she found herself slowly scooting towards the powerful sorcerer. "You're not alone," he said, echoing Arthur's words. "Remember that."

Hermione nodded and fondly turned to him, smiling in return.

The manservant then looked back at Arthur and said. "When do you plan to attack, sire?" Merlin asked.

Arthur, with hesitation, struggled to find the right words. "Perhaps three days or so," he said, frowning in dissatisfaction. "Camelot had perished under Morgana's clutches for far too long. I think it is best if we do something now."

Merlin nodded, completely concurring with his words. "I have a plan," he revealed. When all eyes landed on him, he continued, "While all three of you travel back to Camelot, gathering as many loyal knights as possible, I plan to go to the Isle of the Blessed and destroy the pentacle that animates the Army of the Undead."

"Let me come with you," Arthur immediately said, but Merlin shook his head.

"Camelot needs to see their King," his manservant reasoned out. "The chance of bringing back your loyal subjects to you is higher if they saw a glimpse of their King."

"Then, let me come with you," Hermione quickly added, turning to him. "It is _dangerous_, Merlin. If Kilgharrah says that this is the source of the enchantment of the Army, then there is a great possibility that it is heavily guarded by Morgana and Mordred's followers."

Once again, Merlin shook his head. "_No_, you are needed in Camelot," the young manservant said. When Hermione opened her mouth, about to loudly protest, Merlin tightly squeezed her hand. "You have to be with Arthur and Gwen when they return to Camelot." Tears pricked her eyes and her mouth turned into an indignant frown. "I know you worry for me, but I promise to be careful. This is the best plan for now and above all else, Camelot is the most important."

"Merlin, I don't think - "

Merlin turned to Arthur and cut his sentence with a firm shake of his head. "My decision is absolute," he said.

Affronted, the king darkly glowered at him. "I am your King and I am the one who makes decisions," he spat back.

Wryly, he smiled. Merlin could detect the underlying fear in Arthur's voice. He knew that he was merely masking his feelings by being irate and pompous. Years of being beside Arthur made him understand the king's antics. "This is the _best _plan," he said. "If you want to reclaim your throne and ultimately Camelot, then please, Arthur, for now, _listen to me_."

In the end, Arthur merely stared at him, at loss of what to say.

* * *

He stared worriedly at Hermione's back, wondering if it was really a brilliant idea to use her newfound power to aid them in retrieving Camelot. The moment he and Arthur told her of her sudden importance in this pandemonium, fear crossed on her face. She was, without any doubt, utterly _terrified_.

Although he still had no clear idea what had happened to her back in her world, he knew that the war in there had finally ended. To his utmost relief, Excalibur had done its purpose and was able to aid them in ultimately winning the war. Voldemort, the dark wizard that caused turmoil to her and the people she loved, had fallen. It turned out that her world was finally at peace.

But then, the war had _just _ended. Perhaps, the wounds she had developed, both physically and emotionally, had not yet healed. Hermione watched a lot of her people dying with her very own eyes. The thought of participating in another war scared her.

With a sigh, Merlin decided to strode towards the contemplating brunette. Gwen and Arthur were once again lost in their little world. Merlin had an inkling it had something to do with the impending attack that they were to partake in three days from now.

"Hey," he whispered softly so as not to startle her. He sat down beside her on a fallen log and worriedly peered at her face.

"Hi," she replied back, a small smile appearing on her face. He reckoned that some of the color came back on her face and she seemed calmer now.

"What were you thinking?" Merlin asked, his attention solely on her. Now that he was looking right at her, and not in his dreams or his memories, he was suddenly hit with the realization that he had _missed _her. Unbearably so, even.

She turned her gaze away from him and looked at the inky, black sky. The stars dotted the velvety darkness like glimmering jewels. And the moon, full and bright as it was, hovered all over the creation in the universe with a serene contentedness. It was a beautiful night, he thought, and he was silently glad he was able to spend it with Hermione.

"Things," she then whispered, her voice almost sounding breathless. "Lots of them." The smile on her face turned forlorn and she looked at her hands. "Merlin?"

"Yes?"

"I'm terrified."

Her honesty made his heart clench and he found himself at loss of what to do. And then, she chuckled, much to his surprise. She lifted her glimmering eyes and looked straight into his, and he felt his heart skip a beat.

"I'm making you uncomfortable," she pointed out, fondly staring at him. "I'm sorry."

He stared at her disbelievingly. "You don't have to apologize," he retorted back. "I'm just… I'm _honestly _feeling useless right now." He looked at his fisted hands with a scowl, disappointment shining in his eyes. "I-I don't know the right words to say and the right things to do to comfort you, Hermione. It is me that must apologize to you."

Once again, she chuckled. Merlin almost closed his eyes, marvelling at the melodious sound that escaped from her soft, pink lips. He missed her laugh. He missed her lips. He missed everything about her. And now that she was troubled, it annoyed him that he could not even do anything to put her worries at ease.

"Your mere presence already comforts me," she confessed, her cheeks now sprinkled with a lovely pink. Merlin felt his cheeks heating up, too, and he couldn't hide the large grin on his face when she grabbed his hand and held it tight.

Silence settled between the two of them and they basked comfortably in each other's company. Both their eyes stared at the night sky and they marvelled at the beauty that was staring right back at them.

"Merlin?" Hermione then asked, breaking the silence.

"Yes?"

"Do you think I will do well?" she asked, the underlying doubt in her voice perfectly heard by him.

He quickly turned to her, astonishment in his eyes. "Of course!" he replied, almost too quickly. "You are brilliant, and intelligent, and wonderful, and… and…"

She chuckled and silenced him with her pointed stare. "All right, all right, I get it," she said. Her smile slightly fell from her face and the worry and fear that she was feeling once again resurfaced. "It's just… I-I can't believe I'm somebody important in this war." A soft sigh escaped from her lips and she blinked down at their clasped hands. "I only used to read about the Arthurian legends… about _you_, and for me to suddenly be part of such a great battle, I'm terrified."

Her eyes started to water, and Merlin felt his heart breaking. Silently, he lifted her hand that he was holding and gently kissed her knuckles. She looked at their clasped hands with a small, sad smile as a lone tear now streamed down from her eyes.

"You know we must do this," he said, unable to resent his words. Although he very much wanted to sugar-coat his words, to promise victory when he himself was doubting, he knew that lying more would be futile. After all, they both silently agreed that battling against Morgana, Mordred, and the Army of the Undead, promised unpredictability. They couldn't be overconfident if they wanted to survive in this war.

A rueful chuckle escaped from her lips and she vigorously shook her head. Confused, Merlin questioningly looked at her.

"What is it?" he asked.

More tears streamed down from her face and she wiped them away with her free hand. "I cannot believe I still chose to go back to Camelot even though I knew this place holds so much grief than a now-free Hogwarts," she said. She blew out a small puff of air. "In the end, though, I believe I'm always going to choose Camelot, however selfish it may sound."

"And why is that?" he asked, his mouth strangely going dry.

Hermione turned to him and openly stared at his face, her eyes shining with tears and fondness. Merlin's stomach made a strange somersault and his cheeks reddened at her intense gaze.

"Because you're here," she finally answered.

And he knew she was speaking the truth.

His free hand gently cupped her cheek and slowly, he bent down. Hermione's eyes gradually closed and he felt his heart jump into his throat when their noses lightly brushed against each other. Even before his lips touched hers, Merlin already felt lightheaded.

And as their lips touched once again, everything else didn't matter but _her_.

He kissed her, a touch of disbelief in his actions. For the past few days, he was slowly picking up the pieces of his heart and desperately trying to put them back together. He woke up everyday with the miserable belief that she would never come back, that she had really disappeared and he was all alone. As he kissed her, once again, it seemed like all those horrible days were ruthlessly pushed at the back of his head, only to be replaced by the feelings he held for Hermione.

Her lips reminded him that he loved her. _Still _love her. Tears still streamed down from her eyes and his lips moved more tenderly against her own, silently promising he would try his very best not to make her cry anymore.

It was her who broke the kiss, but she did not completely pull away. Her forehead rested against his and she sighed. Merlin's eyes flew open and he looked at her and grinned.

When she then pulled away and intently looked at him, Merlin's eyes softened in fondness. Her cheeks and the tip of her nose were slightly red, but her eyes shone like the stars above.

Slowly, she lifted her free hand and placed it against his cheek. He briefly closed his eyes, marvelling her touch, and involuntarily leaned against her hand.

"Merlin," she whispered, her breath sending chills down his spine. "I love you. W-whatever happens, remember that."

A certain lump formed inside his throat and he smiled. "I love you, too," he whispered against her hand. Her tears increased and he reached out to wipe them away. "Always and forever."

* * *

Three days passed and before Hermione knew it, they were to put their plan into action.

Morning on that day was a dreary one. The fact that they were to be separated once again loomed heavily on their heads and no amount of simple jesting from good, ol' morning could lift all of their moods. It startled Hermione the most to see that it was Merlin who was trying his very best to make their situation lighter when his mission seemed the most dangerous of the lot.

Now, Kilgharrah was seen a few feet away from the four of them. Gwen had drawn Merlin into a tight hug, blubbering to him how he should not be reckless. Chuckling, Merlin would fondly kiss the side of his good friend's temple to calm her down.

Arthur had placed a hand on Merlin's hand. No words were exchanged between the two of them. They had been good friends for years, each person's confidant; thus, Arthur's simple action of squeezing Merlin's shoulder already spoke volumes of what he wanted to say. And Merlin, with a small smile, patted Arthur's arm in understanding.

Now, all was left was her, and Hermione could not bring herself to move forward. She was rooted on the spot, unwittingly trembling, despite the expectant look on Merlin's face.

His smile had fallen and he reached her in three sides. She cursed herself for softly sobbing when his arms gently wrapped around her waist and pulled her close.

Hermione desperately fisted the front material of his clothes and ashamedly buried her face at the crook of his neck. "I-I'm not good with farewells," she softly muttered, daintily sniffing in misery.

In spite of himself, Merlin chuckled. "So I've heard," he tenderly replied, planting a loving kiss on her forehead. Hermione closed her eyes and revelled against his touch, silently terrified of the fact that they were to be separated again.

She stared at him for a while, her bottom lip quivering with unsuppressed emotion. "I'll go with you," she brokenly whispered, her tears increasing as minutes passed by. "_Please_, let me."

With the way she was begging him, with the way she was distressed with the whole matter that he had to separate from the three of them, with the way his heart broke for the tears that she was shedding for _him_, how could he resist her request? Hermione could clearly see the conflict on Merlin's face. But then, of course, she knew that Merlin knew better and with Excalibur now one with Hermione, it would be better if she were to accompany the monarchs of Camelot.

"You know you can't," he whispered, gently brushing her tears away.

Her shoulders slumped in defeat and she closed her eyes. Hermione took a deep breath and then opened her eyes, which were now shining with tears and determination.

"But we will meet again. I _know _we will," Merlin strongly assured.

Hermione clung to his words like they were her lifeline. They had been separated once before and still, they managed to find their way back into each other. Therefore, she knew… she _believed_ that no matter what happened, they'd still return to each other once more.

"Be careful," she fearfully whispered. "Oh dear God above, please be _careful_."

"I promise," he whispered, his lips lightly brushing against her forehead. He slightly pulled away from her and gingerly wiped away the tears on her face. Reluctantly then, Hermione pulled away from him. Even though she wanted to spend more time with him, time was ticking by. If they had to reclaim Camelot, they had to act _fast_.

Merlin then turned to Arthur and said, "As soon as I destroy the pentacle, Kilgharrah and I will travel back to Camelot." The King firmly nodded his head. "For now, I will try my best."

"Good luck," Arthur said, grimly looking at his manservant. "We will meet again, Merlin."

The young sorcerer then nodded his head before turning around. Kilgharrah had lowered himself down on the ground now so that Merlin could ride on his back.

Before the dragon took flight, Merlin's eyes swept on the other three. With a silent promise of success, Kilgharrah then opened his wings and leapt into the air.

Once he was gone, Arthur turned to the two women in front of him. "Now, we return," he said. With firm nods from Hermione and Gwen, they started to journey back to their beloved kingdom, with an intention of getting it back, even if it required their lives.

* * *

Morgana woke with a soft scream, the vestiges of her nightmare still vivid in her mind. She scrambled up on her bed and gasped, growing fearful of what she had seen.

In her dream, she had seen the vivid image of Arthur and Mordred, battling against each other. Mordred then had fallen down on the ground, _dead_, while Arthur emerged bloodied, yet victorious.

Her dream unsettled her, and she couldn't shake off the paranoia. Her dreams tended to become real, especially if they were quite vivid. Her late sister, Morgause, once told her she possessed a powerful ability to sometimes see the future. What she had witnessed in her dreams, though, was not exactly a wonderful foreshadowing and unwittingly, tears gathered at the corner of her eyes.

Her bedroom door suddenly banged open and out of instincts, she raised her right arm, ready to blast off some magic. Upon seeing Mordred, though, her tears increased, alarming the Druid young man.

"What has happened?" he inquired, striding towards Morgana's bed. "I heard your scream. What is the matter, Morgana?"

Morgana tightly wrapped her arms around the young man and silently let her tears fall. Mordred was like a younger brother she never had, and he became one of the most important people in her life. Seeing that her life was currently filled with hate and anger, Mordred was able to at least bring out the feeling of affection and protection from her.

"I fear for your life," she murmured, now pulling away from him. She was reluctant to completely tell him the nightmare she saw. She hastily wiped away her tears and held Mordred's piercing gaze. "Arthur might kill you, Mordred. I fear for _your _life."

His lips twitched into a small, fond smirk. "No mortal wound can harm me, Morgana," he said. "Arthur cannot kill me."

She doubted his words, but tried to at least look like she believed him.

Just then, a skeleton came dashing inside her room. "My queen," it said, stiffly bowing down. "We spotted a dragon with a young man on his back. We fear that they are travelling towards the direction of the Isle of the Blessed."

Morgana was brought to her feet, a dark scowl now twisted on her face. "_Emrys_," she hissed, angrily looking at Mordred. "I will go to the Isle of the Blessed and meet him myself. You must stay here and guard the kingdom. Any form of rebellion must be diminished instantly."

"I understand," Mordred said, slightly inclining his head.

The High Priestess curled her hands into fists and darkly glared. "No one can snatch Camelot away from me," she finally said before turning around and departing to the Isle of the Blessed.

* * *

**[1] Soooo, a Dragonlord is the only one who can converse with a dragon, right? I realized my **_**serious **_**mistake after posting a lot of chapters with Hermione conversing with the dragon and this time, with Arthur conversing with Kilgharrah. Let us all just pretend Hermione had the ability to talk to Kilgharrah because the dragon willed for her to hear him, especially because she is a witch. As for Arthur, he was accompanying the last dragonlord, so Merlin bestowed upon him a little magic so that Arthur could understand him. HAHA, I hope you understood me :D**

* * *

**A/N: End of chapter! How'd you liked it? Please tell me in your reviews :D **

**The next chapter is already the last my dear readers. And then, an epilogue follows it so technically, there are two chapters left for "Ancient Help". I'd save my goodbyes on the epilogue but HUHUHU, I can't believe there's a total of fifty-three plus epilogue chapters in the story. So far the longest novel-fic I've ever written and of course, this story will have a special place in my heart. **

**As of now, I have no future story plans. I'll most probably continue writing my Dramione fic and *crosses fingers* finish it before the year ends. I'm making another outline for a new Merlin fic (nope, no crossovers this time) with the main ship as Arthur/Fem!Merlin XD I think I'm undergoing this phase where I like gender bending fics and I thought I'd write a full novel out of it. I'm not really sure when I'd post it so do wait for my update :D **

**So, this is a random question and nowhere related to "Ancient Help" buuuuuut, has anyone seen "A Very Potter Senior Year"? IT WAS TOTALLY AWESOME and I was in tears by the end of the production. AVPSY rekindled my love for HP and at the same time broke my heart because another great thing ended T_T But really, if you haven't seen it, then boy, you're missing a lot! So I highly recommend it :D **

**That's it for now! Once again, don't forget to review!**

**With love,  
****WickedlyAwesomeMe**


	53. The Last Battle

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything :D**

* * *

**A/N: This is it, my dear readers. The last chapter of "Ancient Help" T_T There will be an epilogue, of course. But the last chapter!**

**Thank you to all those who followed, favorited, and reviewed the previous chapter :D They were greatly appreciated. Also, thank you for clearing up the whole Dragonlord thing. Can't believe Merlin Season One was ages ago, eh? I do apologize for messing up with my facts **

**So please don't forget to review! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Fifty-Three: The Last Battle**

* * *

King Arthur took a deep breath as they finally stood at a secluded part of the Darkling Woods, Camelot now seen from their positions.

This was it; they had finally arrived. Rage awakened inside his heart upon seeing the destruction that was brought upon his beloved kingdom. Even from a distance, he could hear the loud moans and cries of his people. Even from a distance, he could already see how his people were being poorly treated and abused.

"Arthur?" Guinevere asked, looping her arm around his.

He looked down at his wife and saw the deep worry on her face. His anger slightly dissipated and, yet again, he expelled a soft sigh. He then turned his head once again at the distant Camelot, newfound determination now replacing his rage.

They had prepared thoroughly, and although he knew that Morgana and Mordred combined, aided by a powerful army, was almost an indestructible opponent, there was no time to doubt themselves if he really desired to claim what was rightfully his. His people had perished for far too long and he could not afford to wallow in self-pity and insecurity if he wanted to save his kingdom.

His eyes then settled on a strangely quiet and pale Hermione. The witch seemed tense and afraid, but she was determined, too. He could not believe he was willingly working with a witch… and a wizard, too! But they were his friends, and at a trying time like this, they were the best aids that he could have. If Hermione and Merlin were willing to help him save Camelot, then he would be forever in their debt if they actually did.

"Are you ready?" he then asked the brunette, who turned her fearful eyes at him. He somehow could relate with the myriad of emotions she was feeling. For one to be burdened with a vast responsibility with a consequence of bloodshed if ever there was failure was not exactly a wonderful idea. The moment he understood what a Crown Prince was and what his future would be, he knew that he could not afford to make mistakes along the way.

The brunette then took a deep breath and hardened her features. "I am now," she replied back, her gaze slowly returning to the ruined Camelot.

Arthur then nodded his head and tightly held Gwen's hand. With a simple motion of his free hand, they started running quickly towards Camelot.

* * *

Kilgharrah landed on a more secluded part just to be safe. A few feet from them was the lake and right at the heart of it was the Isle of the Blessed. Merlin could already see quite a lot of Army of the Undead, guarding the whole place. The air, too… it was thick with magic and the manservant could feel goosebumps erupting on his skin. The atmosphere screamed of danger and wryly, he couldn't help a small smile from growing.

"I guess you are right after all," he then said, speaking about the vast army as he climbed down from the dragon's rough back. "Thank you, Kilgharrah. Once more, you have helped me."

The Great Dragon reverently bowed his head. "One must be cautious around the Undead, Merlin. Always remember that," he said. "I bid you good luck."

After saying his parting words, Kilgharrah opened his wings and took flight. Merlin stayed hidden in the shadows, in case a strayed skeleton was able to come upon him.

It boggled him as to why no one had even approached him or check upon him. Merlin thought that the pentacle they were guarding was too precious to leave unattended. With this thought in mind, he knew he was in the right place.

Merlin then closed his eyes and softly muttered a spell. "_Ungesewen _**[1]**." He felt his magic ripple all throughout his body and when his opened his eyes, he glanced down and was satisfied to see that he was concealed from sight.

He then slowly emerged from the darkness and approached the lone boat on the lakeside. With his eyes intently focused on the Isle of the Blessed, he lowered himself on the boat. "_Gesegle _**[2]**," he whispered, and the boat started to move.

Throughout his small journey, his mind raced. Now that he was staring right at a large number of skeletons, he racked his brain for any brilliant ideas how to dispatch them, or at least temporarily distract them so that he could accomplish his task of destroying the pentacle that controlled them. Their breaths were deadly, which made fighting them much more difficult. They, too, were bewitched to move lithely like a knight, with their bony hands clutching sharp swords that could instantly kill a foe. So far, Merlin classified the Army of the Undead as one of the deadliest enemy, if not _the _deadliest, he had encountered among all he had faced.

By the time he reached the isle, he was still at loss of what to do. Some skeletons looked at the direction of the boat, wondering why it had moved on its own accord. One even moved forward and checked. Merlin held his breath and tried to be as immobile as possible.

The skeleton's bony hand groped through the air, with Merlin crouching down to avoid its touch. Once it was satisfied that no one was on the boat, it strode back to its original position.

Merlin stayed on the boat for a while and surveyed the whole isle. Every corner was occupied by a skeleton, their deadly breaths mingling in the air, making a green hazy smoke that was impossible not to breathe in. The manservant decided to make a temporary shield that would protect him from the deadly fume, before he stepped out of the boat and stood in front of the isle.

The last time he had been here, Dorochas attacked in Camelot and he lost a good friend. It had been a while ever since he was here, but the isle still did not fail to give him chills. Its ominous atmosphere was doubled by the presence of the Army of the Undead.

He quickly took a few steps forward, his eyes sweeping warily around. He dodged the skeletons that were in his way, careful not to let even a fraction of his hair to brush against their bones.

For a moment, he was mesmerized by a brilliant light right at the very middle of the isle. An ancient symbol was drawn on the ground, one that was similar to the figure Hermione had drawn back then to aid her to get back to her world. It gave off an eerie, ethereal light and the skeletons seemed drawn to it.

'_The pentacle,' _he said, determination now set upon his face. Merlin walked closer to the pentacle, his eyes trained intently on its glow. Such was his concentration for he was not able to see a passing skeleton. He collided quite hardly against the Undead and he fell heavily on the ground. Pain shot up his bottom and he scowled.

Momentarily distracted from the pain, it was already too late when he discovered that the Invisibility Spell had worn off. The army's attention were now directed solely on him, menacing looks on their faces as they lifted their weapons and breathed more deadly fumes.

Merlin hastily stood up, disregarding the dull ache, and quickly conjured another shield. Skeletons now dashed towards him and he desperately shot one spell after another. One skeleton was able to successfully slice through his arm and he gasped, now looking at his bleeding body part.

Growling, his spells grew more advanced and complicated. The skeletons were thrown off, but to his utter dismay, they would still be back on their feet and continue to fight.

'_Oh, if only Hermione's here,' _he thought, ducking quickly on a ground when a sword almost banged against his head. He rolled to the right and kicked a few bony legs in the processes. The skeletons clamoured into a messy heap of bones and metals. Merlin took advantage of this momentary disarray for he then shot back on his feet again and made a mad dash towards the pentacle.

Both of his arms were already outstretched, ready to destroy the powerful figure, but the skeletons were back on their feet and fending him off.

Disgruntled, Merlin widely looked around for some aid. He then observed that _all _skeletons were charging towards him, leaving the pentacle unattended.

A sudden idea came into his mind as he heard the loud trashing of the waves from the lake. Previously, it was calm, but it seemed like even nature detected the chaos that had ensued.

Merlin then ran towards the edge of the isle and nervously looked at the lake. It was ominous and daunting, looking like a sea monster about to swallow him whole if he were to jump inside. But looking behind him, he knew it was the only choice and finally, without any second thoughts, he dove inside.

The Army of the Undead came falling after him, desperate to tear him, limb by limb. Merlin quickly resurfaced and coughed, having swallowed a lungful of cold water. The waves were mighty and he had to dodge the skeletons with all the strength he had left. The water seemed a disadvantage to the Undead, though, for they were unable to breathe out their deadly fumes.

'_Good,' _he thought, glancing quickly at the isle. He made sure that the very last skeleton was now swimming inside the lake before he swam furiously back onto the isle. Some skeletons grabbed his arms, his legs, his hair… but he shrugged them off with newfound strength. His adrenaline and magic pumped wildly inside his body and they were able to propel him quickly back on land.

He looked at the pathetic skeletons, now scrambling back on the isle to capture him. Their haste actions created more waves on the lake, making most of the enemies impossible to quickly climb back on the ground.

Merlin took this opportunity to outstretch both of his arms and with a loud, booming voice, he exclaimed, "_Wæterhelm!_ **[3]**" The effect of his spell was instant for ice quickly covered the whole lake, entrapping the skeletons inside.

His breath grew ragged as exhaustion took over. Merlin bent over and rested his hands on his knees, taking huge gasps of breath. Swimming in a _freezing _lake while fending off the Army of the Undead was ridiculously exhausting. What more if he had to use a huge amount of his magic to turn the lake into ice.

"Impressive, Emrys," a voice behind him said. Merlin quickly whirled around, his eyes immediately meeting Morgana's mercurial one. The young manservant stiffened at the sight of her, and then blanched upon remembering the name she had called him.

She finally _knew_.

"Morgana," he said, cautiously taking a step forward, his eyes never leaving the witch's form.

"Merlin," she replied back with a sneer, her beautiful face contorting into a dark scowl. "Who would have thought?" She sauntered closer to him, her eyes dangerously flashing. "A powerful wizard, whose magic is vast and unyielding, would disguise himself as a lowly servant. It was the perfect disguise. To be a manservant, that is. Insignificant and unnoticeable. No one would even suspect that you withhold such vast power within you."

She finally stopped right in front of him and Merlin, defiant, held her gaze. "Who knew you are the one who had protected Arthur Pendragon all along?" she hissed, a small smirk now growing on her face.

"Morgana," Merlin said, a hint of desperation in his voice. "You don't have to do this. You still have the chance to change, the chance to - "

"SILENCE!" she loudly boomed, prompting Merlin to clamp his lips tight. He could feel her magic crackling and he tensed, readying himself to attack whenever the situation called for it. "It is too late," she barked, her voice calmer, yet more dangerous. "I've suffered enough. My people – _our _people – have suffered enough. Have you no mercy for those who perished under Uther's reign? With that great power of yours, you could do wonders and avenge those who died in the name of magic."

Merlin shook his head, pitying the witch in front of her. Morgana used to be a kind person, but her hatred had corrupted her heart. "Uther is not Arthur," he claimed with conviction.

"Arthur is Uther's _son_," she replied, as if his mere relationship with the late king was enough.

"And you, his daughter," Merlin replied.

His words had enraged Morgana for she lifted her right hand and blasted a spell. It had skimmed against Merlin's cheek, and he felt it immense power, before the spell had hit a distant tree, turning it into a pile of burning ash. He was unfazed by her rage and continued to hold her gaze.

"You _mock_ my pain," she said, her eyes hardening.

Merlin's face crumbled for a bit and he stared at the friend he used to have. "Morgana, what happened to you?" he whispered, remembering the times when she was still kind-hearted and loving.

For a moment, vulnerability shone on her face. Merlin caught a glimpse of the old Morgana, of sweet and lovely Lady Morgana, and he hoped… hoped that there was still a chance for her to leave her dark hatred behind and start life anew.

But then, she realized where her emotions were leading to and once again, her face hardened. "Enough of this," she coldly said, lifting her right arm. "You came here to destroy the pentacle and I came here to destroy _you_. I do believe it is time for us to put our tasks at hand."

"Morgana…"

"ENOUGH!" A black jet of light escaped from her hand and Merlin had to quickly scramble to the side to avoid it. He fell on his knees and took in a deep breath, not wanting to know what could have happened to him if the spell had hit him squarely.

Morgana threw more spells, silently urging for Merlin to retaliate. Finally, with a determined face, Merlin stood up and stretched out his right arm. "_Bærne _**[4]**," he exclaimed, conjuring a long, stream of fire. Morgana managed to deftly dodge it, producing a shield, ricocheting the fire. Merlin ducked down as the fire shot over his head, singing the tips of his hair.

Spells escaped more from her mouth, lashing and slicing and burning and incapacitating. Some had hit him, but most he was able to dodge or block. Merlin also exclaimed his extensive knowledge of magic, having practiced secretly for ages.

But producing magic was taxing, and Merlin knew that if he were to destroy the symbol, he had to act quickly. With all the remaining energy that he had, he pointed his hand directly at Morgana and with a loud, booming voice, he exclaimed, "_Ástríce_ **[4]**!" It was the same spell he had used to kill Nimueh before, and it had not failed him still. The heavens above opened up and lightning struck down, hitting Morgana.

The High Priestess shrieked in pain and surprise. The lightning was able to knock her off her feet and she stumbled on the ground. Merlin quickly ran in front of her and menacingly stretched out his arm over her form once again.

Horrified, Morgana remembered the dreams she used to have, only this time, instead of the aged Emrys she had seen before, Merlin stared back at her, his eyes hardened with determination and frightful coldness. The lightning had weakened her and even though she wanted to fight back, her body was unable to follow her command.

"I'm sorry, Morgana," he finally whispered before once again summoning the lightning. This time it had struck her longer and the High Priestess screamed in complete and utter agony, before her voice died down, now lifeless on the ground. She was charred by the lightning and her eyes still wide with the shock. And Merlin, remorseful, slowly bent down to close her eyes.

Merlin shakily stood away from Morgana, a mixture of exhaustion and guilt churning inside his stomach.

'_Morgana's dead,' _he chanted, again and again in his mind, but he fisted his hands and clenched his jaw. _'It was the only way,' _he told himself. After all, she was far too tangled in her web of hate and anger to once again be the Morgana he knew.

Without any hindrances in sight, Merlin quickly ran towards the glowing pentacle. He took in a deep breath and steadied his nerves. For a moment, he swayed on the spot, spent from all the magic he had released for today.

"Come on, Merlin," he said, urging himself to straighten up. "Come on."

He outstretched his arm over the glowing symbol. "_Ábric hie tácne_," he started, the words rolling flawlessly off his mouth. "_Hie holdes béo holdes sæl géanfær!_ **[6]**"

The symbol slowly dimmed until it lost its luminosity. His head turned around as he heard a terrifying shriek, only to see that all the Undead that were trapped inside the frozen skeleton were finally gone.

Heart pumping wildly with the fact that he succeeded with his task, Merlin was unable to stifle the growing grin on his face. Now that the Army of the Undead and Morgana were gone, Mordred was the only one standing. Remembering his name, Merlin bolted forward. The Druid young man was still powerful, and Kilgharrah had warned him about Mordred before.

He turned around, planning to go back to Camelot. To fight off Mordred, his friends needed all the help they could get.

"_Ámylte _**[7]**," he said, and the lake unfroze. Merlin quickly climbed inside the boat and charmed it to move back to the other side.

Before the boat could even reach the lakeside, Merlin already scrambled out. He loudly summoned Kilgharrah, who immediately materialized and landed before him. Silently, the dragon lowered himself down, his golden eyes twinkling with the discovery that Merlin was successful with his mission.

Kilgharrah then opened his vast wings and flew into the sky, ready to return back to Camelot.

* * *

Her heart pounded loudly and blood pumped against her ears as they all hurriedly walked down to the dungeons, where the other Knights of the Round Table were imprisoned.

They had finally arrived inside Camelot, and a lot of the Undead had already pursued them. Hermione, with all the strength that she could muster, had probed the foreign magic, Excalibur, once more inside her, which then unravelled and tangled with her familiar magic. Now that she was one with the ancient magic, Hermione was able to successfully blast off the skeletons. Arthur and Gwen were at awe, and with their utmost strength, they, too, tried to deflect that Army of the Undead.

In doing so, Hermione's strength slowly wavered. Beads of sweat were now forming on her forehead and the color on her face was slowly draining. By now, both Arthur and Gwen were clutching her arms and helping her run, seeing that the brunette was slightly swaying on her feet.

"Can you still keep up?" Gwen worriedly asked, glancing at Hermione's pallid face.

The brunette managed a weak nod and craned her neck above her shoulders. More skeletons were coming and she raised her right arm, but then, Arthur clasped it and shook his head.

"Reserve your remaining energy," he ordered. "We cannot let you faint in the middle of the fight, Hermione."

She hesitantly obliged, and allowed the royal couple to assist her further inside the castle.

Arthur's sword had managed to give them an opportunity to flee and the relief they had felt was so humongous as soon as they entered the dark and dreary dungeons.

A sudden riot inside had startled the three, only to see that Arthur's trusted Knights of the Round Table were all shouting in glee for their arrival.

Hermione quickly broke free from the two and charmed their prison cells to open. The freed knights all hurriedly walked out, grabbing their swords that were thrown unceremoniously on the ground.

"Hermione!" Sir Gwaine joyfully cried, and threw his arms around the brunette. Her eyes watered, releasing a soft chuckle, as she briefly patted back his head. "Dear God above, you are divine!"

"My knights!" Arthur then called, and all of them looked at their king. For a moment, a huge smile appeared on his face as he looked at one knight to another. "You are to gather the remaining civilians and protect them. Merlin, for now, is in the Isle of the Blessed, trying to destroy whatever enchants the Army of the Undead to move." He took a deep breath, determination now settling on his handsome face, and declared, "We will win this fight today and I need all of your cooperation. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, sire," they boomed in unison.

As they all left the dungeons, more Undead greeted them. Hermione desperately created a huge shield that would block the deadly fumes the skeletons had emitted, aiding the knights to fight against them with less difficulty. The brunette had followed Arthur's order and had not blasted off any skeletons anymore. If she were to help Arthur fight against Mordred and Morgana, then she needed all the energy that she could muster.

The Knights of the Round Table broke away from them and scattered around, hunting for surviving civilians to protect. Arthur, Gwen, and Hermione, on the other hand, all rushed into the Council Chambers, where they knew Morgana and Mordred were waiting.

As they entered, their surprise was evident upon seeing that only a smirking Mordred waited for their arrival. The throne, _Morgana's _throne, was empty and the current Queen of Camelot was nowhere in sight. Although it should relieve Hermione that the High Priestess was not present, the eerie smirk stretched widely on Mordred's face brought an ominous feeling to her.

"The day of my revenge had finally come," Mordred said, slowly walking towards the newcomers. His cloak billowed behind him as he shortened the distance between him and the enemies. "Under my power, Arthur Pendragon, you shall perish."

Slowly, Mordred stretched out his right arm and blasted a spell. His smirk widened when Arthur was frozen on his spot, too dumbfounded to move.

His smirk fell, though, when a blast of golden jet of light met his hurtling, red spell, prompting it to burst into a shower of glittering sparks. Mordred's eyes widened as they settled on a heaving brunette, her golden eyes settling back on their usual brown eyes.

Shakily, Hermione took a few steps forward and stood in front of the King. Gwen quickly went to Arthur's side and clutched his arm in worry.

"You," Mordred started, his eyes narrowing in scrutiny. "Finally, we have met, Hermione Granger." Slowly, he sauntered closer, his eyes never leaving Hermione's dishevelled, yet determined form. "I detect great power from you, young witch. You could do wonders with that magic of yours."

"Mordred," she hissed, her hands clenching into fists. This was the same man who had betrayed the King in the Arthurian legends. This was the same man, who, with a lot of speculations from scholars and professors, claimed was the cause of King Arthur Pendragon's downfall.

The Druid's eyes landed on Arthur's defiant face and he showed a small smile. "How does it feel, Arthur Pendragon, to be aided not merely by a powerful sorcerer, but even a sorceress?" he lightly asked, his blue eyes twinkling with unknown emotion.

"Leave Camelot alone," Arthur then proclaimed, marching forward to now stand beside Hermione. "It is me that you want. It is me that you want _dead_." It surprised them when the king's face crumpled, beseeching. "My kingdom had perished enough. If the only way for you to end this… this wretchedness is for me to die, then so be it."

"No," Queen Guinevere said, her face aghast at the mere suggestion. "No, I won't allow it."

For some strange reason, Arthur's declaration enraged Mordred. Hermione could see how his eyes dangerously flickered, prompting her to lift her right arm again in case he started shooting spells.

"GUARDS!" Mordred suddenly boomed, and the doors of the Council Chamber banged open. The Army of the Undead marched inside, filling the whole room. She, Arthur, and Gwen were forced to huddle at the very middle, their weapons ready once the skeletons start to attack. "Kill the witch and the queen. Leave Arthur Pendragon to me."

His simple order had sparked a battle. Seeing that Gwen was merely holding a sword without any swordsmanship skills, Hermione defended her from the charging skeletons with her magic. Despite the weariness that she felt, she continued to fight, knowing that if she at least faltered, it would be the end of the three of them… the end of Camelot.

Her eyes constantly darted on the battling Druid and King, and Hermione gritted her teeth at Mordred's immense power. His spells were too powerful and dangerous and Arthur most of the time barely missed them, whether by accident or sheer luck.

This was the inevitable 'Battle of Camlann' that was infamously known in the Arthurian legends. With her presence in Camelot, Hermione thought she disrupted the _supposed _line of events. Since Arthur's sword held no use against the Druid, Hermione knew that, with Excalibur now running through her, it was her _task _to help Arthur.

'_Quickly, Merlin,' _she desperately thought, dodging a sharp sword thrown her way. _'Come on.'_

It relieved her a little when the Knights of Camelot finally ran inside and helped them. Sir Elyan and Sir Percival came to her and Gwen's aid, their swords flawlessly disassembling the skeletons. Their momentary distraction gave Hermione the opportunity to gather more strength. The adrenaline wildly pumping through her bloodstream had dulled the pain and exhaustion that she was feeling right now.

Just then, a situation most peculiar happened. The Army of the Undead all froze, ceasing all the fight that was happening around. Their bones then crumbled into ashes and they fell on the floor, gone.

A strangled laugh escaped from Hermione's lips, realizing that Merlin had succeeded. It also meant that the young warlock was still alive, and she need not worry too much about him anymore.

"NO!" Mordred boomed, his eyes crazed as he looked at his fallen army. His rage sent tremors all throughout the castle and he stormed closer to Arthur, his hostility now heightened. Coupled with his anger was the strengthening of his power and Hermione instinctively moved forward, visions of the legend she had read before, of the _Battle of Camlan_, now unravelling in front of her eyes.

"ARTHUR!" Hermione cried, and the king turned his head at her. "Pierce him with your sword." _'I have a plan,' _she added inside her mind, dragging herself closer to the fight.

Mordred turned his head at Hermione and darkly scowled, hurtling a spell her way. But she easily dodged it, enraging him more.

The Druid then turned to Arthur and cried out a spell. This time, due to exhaustion, Arthur was unable to dodge it immediately. The spell had hit him on his chest and he doubled over, blood now profusely spilling from his side. Gwen released a shrill cry and shot forward, but Hermione raised her arm, silently telling her to stay put.

"NOW!" Hermione then cried.

Despite the wound, Arthur charged towards Mordred, who toppled and fell on the floor. The King hovered above him, his sword raised high, and that was the time when Merlin arrived just in time to watch the legend that was about to happen.

Hermione then mustered all the power that she had left, both of her familiar and the foreign, urging them to build up and strengthen. Her eyes then turned into a blinding shade of gold, her right hand pointed straight at Arthur's sword. "_Mín drýcræft ic efengedæle _**[8]**," she boomed. Her spell shot forward and enveloped Arthur's ordinary sword, making it glow with unimaginable power.

In that moment, it seemed like King Arthur Pendragon was holding Excalibur once more.

The King then thrust his sword downward, piercing Mordred straight at his very heart. The Druid young man released a loud cry of pain and anger, before all the life in him had left him. Mordred now slumped on the ground, limp and lifeless, gone forevermore.

Arthur, in a daze, removed his sword from his body and looked at his other companions. Slowly, then, he raised his bloodied sword, and his knights cried out a victorious chant of "Long Live the King!"

Hermione swayed on the spot and almost fell down on the floor, exhausted and drained, but Merlin quickly came into her aid and supported her.

"We did it," she weakly said, smiling up at the young sorcerer. "We did it, Merlin."

A sudden soft thump caught their direction and they saw Arthur, who now was brought onto his knees, his face contorted with pain. Merlin and Hermione immediately strode towards Arthur. The king was cradling his wound and Hermione was reminded of the legend she had read back in Grimmauld Place.

Panicked, she looked at Merlin. "Bring him to my room," she said. "I will do my best."

Merlin nodded and with the help of the other knights, they hauled the now unconscious king on his feet and dragged him into the Court Physician's bedchambers.

* * *

**[1] **_**Ungesewen **_**– Invisible  
****[2] **_**Gesegle **_**– Sail  
****[3] **_**Wæterhelm **_**– Freeze  
****[4] **_**Bærne –**_** Burn  
****[5]**_** Ástríce **_**– I strike  
****[6] **_**Ábric hie tácne. Hie holdes béo holdes sæl géanfær **_**– Destroy the symbol. The Dead be Dead once again  
****[7] **_**Ámylte **_**– melt  
****[8] Mín drýcræft ic efengedæle – My power, I share**

* * *

**A/N: SO END OF CHAPTER, huhu. Actually, it's the end of the story already (in case something happens and I'm unable to post the epilogue… KIDDING XD)! Truth be told, I don't really feel like it is the end yet so I'd save my "real" goodbyes on the epilogue :D **

**It's been months for "Ancient Help" and really, I'm eternally grateful to all those who gave this a chance. Merlin/Hermione is still a rare pairing, bordering crackship, but I adored the idea nonetheless. Harry Potter x Merlin crossovers always made sense to me, what with all the magic and blahs. Perhaps in the future I'd write more crossovers. So far, I'm focusing on writing a Dramione and a Merthur so I don't really think a Merlin/Hermione, or an Arhtur/Hermione in that matter, will happen in the near future. Nonetheless, writing something for this pair was a blast and I do hope more people will write about them! **

**Again, I'd save my real goodbyes in the epilogue but I'd say goodbye and thank you anyway XD No words can express how much I feel right now huhuhu but I hope you get my gist with all the random ramblings I'm making. **

**THANK YOU AND I LOVE YOU ALL! **

**See you sometime, I guess :D **

**With love,  
****WickedlyAwesomeMe**

**P.S. Oh, right, if some of you are wondering why there's no real battle in Camlann, I thought that because of Hermione's sudden intervention, certain events in the past were altered. For one, Excalibur is now one with her. Dumbledore once said that the Arthurian legends are still a fixed point in time, so whatever happens, whatever alterations were made, everything would still boil down to the facts (or myths, really) that we famously known now. So yeah, the last battle between Arthur and Mordred still happened, but this time, they did not do it in Camlann. I hope you're getting my point. So maybe I'm going to tweak a few things just to make this a happy ending… LOL :D **


	54. Epilogue: All was Well

**Disclaimer: Until the very end, I still do not own anything.**

* * *

**A/N: So, here it is! The promised epilogue of "Anceint Help". I'd save all my goodbyes and whatsoever at the end of the chapter :D For now, don't forget to review! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Epilogue: All Was Well**

* * *

"Hermione?"

The brunette turned around and smiled upon seeing Queen Guinevere peeking inside the room. "Come in," she said, turning her head back at the small vanity mirror King Arthur was generous enough to provide in her bedchambers. She concentrated on pinning the small rose-shaped hairpin on her hair but gave up in the end.

Chuckling, Gwen strode towards her and helped her, easily putting the hairpin in place. "Where are the maidservants we've ordered to help you?" she asked, looking at Hermione at the mirror.

"They're noisy," Hermione grumbled, frowning a little. The small gloss on her pink lips made it shinier than normal and she sighed. "I-I'm honestly nervous and they twittered around." She craned her neck to look up at her friend. "I'm sorry if I wasted your generosity."

"Nonsense," the queen said, clicking her tongue. Her eyes skimmed down at her white dress, her eyes twinkling with unsuppressed mirth. "Hermione, you look lovely."

Hermione prettily blushed and slowly stood up from her small stool. Her white, wedding dress billowed behind her as she moved away to stand beside Guinevere. Her eyes surveyed her reflection, smiling fondly while brushing off invisible lint from her beautiful dress. Her veil was still placed on top of her bed and she sauntered towards it, clutching it to herself.

"Let me," Gwen said, stretching out her hand for the veil. Hermione obliged and gave her the veil, standing still as Gwen put it in place. "Oh, how the men will gape."

"You flatter me too much," Hermione said, her cheeks darkening.

The queen laughed and held both of Hermione's hands. She happily looked at her friend, her heart bursting with joy with the fact that today, her life would change for the better. "Because you deserve them, my dear friend," she said, smiling broadly. "Are you happy today, Hermione?"

A soft laugh escaped from her lips. "Whatever made you think I'm not?" she gushed out, flustered. "Good heavens, I think I am the happiest woman in the Five Kingdoms today!"

Today, she was to start on a new journey… a journey with Merlin.

After the fateful battle against Mordred, Arthur was heavily injured and despite the exhaustion she felt after giving all her strength to help the said king, Hermione fussed over Arthur's body. Her mind was racing and her heart was pounding quickly, remembering the Arthurian legends and how scholars and professors speculated that on the day of the Battle of Camlann, on the day Arthur battled against Mordred, the legendary King was to die.

And Hermione, for the life of her, could not just accept that fact.

Thus, she poured all her knowledge as a Court Physician and a sorceress at the same time to cure Arthur. Even Merlin had helped, listening obediently to Hermione's orders. It wasn't a wonder when Arthur's condition stabilized with Guinevere crying tears of relief as she stayed with her husband.

Since then, Camelot slowly built back to the way of their lives before the attack of Morgana and Mordred. Although the scars that were left were still fresh and festering, with the knowledge that their King and Queen were back, and very much alive, they slowly, yet determinedly started their life anew. Arthur had planned projects with his council, especially with the rehabilitation and reconstruction of all the buildings and infrastructures in Camelot. Food and clothes were immediately distributed while the castle was made as a temporary evacuation place while the houses were rebuilt and fixed.

It took almost a month or two, but life in Camelot was peaceful and wonderful again. Having returned to Camelot, and promising to stay forevermore, the title of the Court Physician was gladly given back to Hermione. She was ecstatic, of course, and had started brewing potions and curing people.

It was on one fateful day, though, when their life, specifically persons of magic, had changed completely.

Arthur had called for a kingdom meeting, with him and his council standing on a balcony while most of his people were gathered in the town square. There was inquisition in their eyes, curiosity as to why the king had called for all of them when he rarely did so. Hermione asked Merlin about it beforehand, but even the manservant was clueless to the king's plans.

"The events that had happened in the past two months had been drastic and chaotic, and as your King, I would like to ask forgiveness for being momentarily incompetent, setting you aside when you are supposedly the most important above all else," Arthur started.

To the utmost astonishment of the people, Arthur deeply bowed. Everybody scrambled to bow down back, dumbfounded at the fact that their king was humbling himself down before them.

"I have committed countless, unforgivable mistakes, and I will not forgive myself more if I will do more that would cause you distress and harm," Arthur continued, straightening up. "Therefore, I vow to all of you, my friends… my _people_, that I will become a better King than before, promising to put your safety and well-being first before my selfishness."

"To start," he continued, an unreadable expression now on his face, "I revoke the declaration of prohibition of the usage of magic."

His announcement had caused a small ruckus and Arthur had to raise his hand to put order. Hermione, whose eyes had widened in bewilderment, looked at Merlin beside her. The manservant had gone extremely white and Hermione feared he was not breathing properly.

"During the battle with Morgana and Mordred," he continued once the noise died down, "I was awakened from my blind resentment against persons of magic, and magic generally. There are people" – he shot a quick glance at Merlin and Hermione – "who proved themselves loyal and good, only using their magic to help who are in need. Forgive me, for I had been naïve, treating poorly of those who merely wished to practice their magic with freedom. There are, of course, certain limitations and those who wish to use their magic to harm others will most certainly be punished."

Merlin had been in a daze for that whole day and thinking about his flabbergasted look still did not fail but bring a fond smile on Hermione's face.

Things then continued to happen ever since that declaration. In the village, those who were persons of magic revealed themselves, were slowly accepted by the people. It was a change that was hard to accept. After all, there were those who shared King Uther's sentiment before. Nonetheless, the discrimination against persons of magic was slowly dwindling and Hermione knew that in no time, magic would be back fully and completely accepted.

A certain change, too, happened between Hermione and Merlin, and thinking about the night he formally proposed, Hermione prettily blushed and smiled.

She had suspected long before that something was to happen, especially because Arthur and Gwen couldn't help but give her pointed, meaningful, _knowing _looks. Merlin then asked her out-of-the-blue if she wanted to have a picnic with him, which she agreed on without any second thoughts.

He brought her to his secret place… _their _secret place, and they stayed until night had befallen. Once the nightingales' song was heard, Merlin bewitched it to once again be the beautiful, melodious sound she had heard before and he silently led her to dance.

As they swayed with the music, he whispered her proposal against her ear, followed by his promises of happiness and forever.

"Yes," she had answered, her eyes filled with tears of joy. And underneath the moonlight, they shared a kiss that spoke volumes of the love they held for each other.

Therefore, here was she now, dressed as a bride, with the usual pre-wedding jitters and cold feet. She lightly scowled at Gwen's amused looks.

"What if I freeze in terror?" she whispered in fear, allowing Gwen to limply pull her into a tight hug.

"You're being ridiculous, do you know that?" her friend asked, comfortingly patting her back. "Been there, done that, but _trust _me, everything will be worth it afterwards."

For some strange reason, Hermione's cheeks warmed in embarrassment.

There was a sudden knock on her door, and Gwen piped a happy "Come in!" Sir Gwaine peeked inside and upon seeing the two women, his smile widened. He courteously bowed down at Gwen, who lightly rolled her eyes.

"I'm still Gwen!" she exclaimed, which fell into deaf ears once Gwaine's eyes settled on Hermione.

His gaze turned fond. "You look beautiful," he said, prompting her to flush redder. "Are you really, seriously, _absolutely _sure you want to marry Merlin?" He seriously pointed at himself and stared intently in her eyes. "There is still a chance for you to run away with me, Hermione, and I vow to make you the happiest girl in the whole world."

"Oh, stop it, you," Hermione said, chuckling at his ridiculousness. Gwaine dropped his pretense and winked in jest. "Ragnelle will have my head if I run away with you."

At the mention of the lady, Gwaine's smile turned fond again. "True," he said, followed by a deep sigh. "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned." It made the knight laugh when both Hermione and Gwen earnestly nodded their heads in agreement. "Anyway, I came here to tell you that the wedding is about to commence."

Hermione took a deep breath, calming her nerves. "All right," she announced. "I'm ready."

It was time.

* * *

Merlin scowled, unable to properly button his sleeves. He blew out a frustrated breath, realizing in the processes that his hair was _atrocious_.

"For heaven's sake," he muttered, striding towards the table to grab a small bottle filled with something akin to wax, which, to his surprise, was actually placed on the hair. Sir Gwaine had graciously lent him this, pointing amusedly at his usually dishevelled hair.

He opened the said bottle and took a whiff and then made a face. It smelled pungent and he'd rather not put anything smelly on his hair on his wedding day today, thank you very much. Thus, he placed the small bottle back on the table and grimaced.

He was getting ridiculous and he knew it, but who could blame him? Today, he was to marry the person he wanted to be with forever and ever; it was only natural for him to be quacking on his boots, with feelings churning at the pit of his stomach. It was just annoying, though, that his mind was a jumbled mess, making him unable to properly prepare for his wedding.

His cheeks turned into a light shade of red, remembering the day when he proposed and Hermione _accepted_. It would be a huge understatement if he said he was happy on that day. Nothing, not even the happiest man in the Five Kingdoms, could compare to the happiness he had felt. Good God, he thought he had lost _her _forever and he was doomed not to see her again! To know that they were to get married now, a sacred vow filled with promises of loving and staying together for a lifetime, was a huge turn of events, albeit a wonderful one.

His train of thought then swerved towards the newcomer of his small room. After he and Hermione got married, they both decided it would be best if he moved back to her bedchambers. As the Court Physician of Camelot, all of her belongings, ingredients, knickknacks and whatnot were already installed inside.

"You're not yet ready?" King Arthur then said, raising an eyebrow at Merlin's obvious state of unpreparedness.

Merlin merely answered him with a deep sigh, and to his surprise, Arthur sauntered towards him and grabbed his arm. The King then helped him fix his cuff links, buttoned up the necessary buttons into their right holes, and stared thoughtfully at his hair.

"Can't your magic do something with your hair?" Arthur inquired.

"I might make a mistake and end up sporting pink hair on my wedding day," Merlin shot back, blanching at the thought. "I'd rather not take the risk."

Arthur snorted unregally and lightly patted Merlin's dishevelled hair. "Doesn't matter," he said. "Hermione accepted you when you aren't wearing wonderful clothes. I'm quite sure she will not leave you in front of the altar just because you have atrocious hair."

Merlin blanched more at the thought. "Thanks," he sarcastically drawled, this time desperately patting his hair down.

While he did so, Arthur walked towards Merlin's bed and grabbed his belt. He offered it to his manservant, who was mortified with the idea that he had completely forgotten about it. What would the people think if he marched towards the front, belt-less, and his trousers would suddenly fall? He shook that thought off, saving himself from getting nervous once again.

"Relax, you idiot," Arthur said, amusedly staring at his manservant while he fixed his belt on place. "You are to have your wedding day today, not your death sentence."

"Shut up," Merlin muttered, ignoring the fact he just disrespected his king. But Arthur seemed not to mind. In fact, he seemed much more amused. "Why are you helping me anyway?"

Arthur shrugged nonchalantly.

In spite of himself, Merlin grinned. "Don't you think the positions are reversed?" he asked. "Here you are, _helping _me to get dressed."

"Now, don't get too hopeful, you idiot," the king preached, shaking his head. "This is only for today."

"Of course, sire, I know that," Merlin said with a sigh. "After this wedding, I'd be back to good, ol' manservant Merlin."

A mysterious smile appeared on Arthur's face. "Hmm…" he muttered, turning away to hide his face.

Merlin's eyes slightly widened at Arthur's strange answer. Ever since the king recuperated from the mortal wound Mordred had given him, he was… _different_. In a good sense, of course, but Merlin was getting more and more flabbergasted with his attitude as days passed by. For one, he had revoked the prohibition of magic, meaning, Merlin could freely practice his magic. He had always dreamed for that day, fighting secretly, yet reverently, for his magic to become legal and not something viewed as an abomination. For that day to finally come, well, Merlin was absolutely in disbelief.

And then, there were times when Arthur relieved him from his work. He was gracious for Arthur's kindness, of course, but it was baffling and suspicious at the same time. Hermione seemed to know what was going on, but whenever he questioned her, she would merely laugh and give him a kiss on his cheek to silence him. George, Arthur's temporary manservant, seemed much more frequent beside Arthur and honestly speaking, Merlin did not like the idea.

"Merlin."

He snapped off from his suspicious thoughts. Arthur was looking at him strangely right now but no matter how much he tried to understand the expression on his face, Merlin could not. "What is it, sire?" he asked, absent-mindedly looking at the hem of his tunic for some dirt or lint.

"I never really properly thanked you, did I?" the King said.

Merlin froze from his perusal and looked up at Arthur. The king lifted the corners of his lips, amused with his manservant's surprise. "Err… there were shocking times before, though," he lightly said, sheepishly smiling.

But Arthur shook his head and strode forward. With a smile on his face and a hand on Merlin's shoulder, he said, "Allow me to say it once again, then." Taking a deep breath, Arthur briefly gave him a withering glare. "But don't get too used to it, Merlin. I am, and will always be, your king."

His manservant only nodded his head.

"Thank you, Merlin," Arthur earnestly continued. "For staying by my side."

His words were simple, but nonetheless truthful. A full-blown smile appeared on Merlin's face, his heart humming with unimaginable delight. He never really expected anything in return for helping Arthur and Camelot, but perhaps if he really _were _to expect something, it would be Arthur's gratitude. And now, here was his king, his _friend_, thanking him for all those years where he stayed by his side and strived to protect him.

"You're always welcome, Arthur," he replied back with equal honesty. "Remember that."

The king smiled and nodded. Looking at him now, Merlin thought they had gone a _long _way. He wondered what promises the future brings for Arthur and him. Even if the future was still bleak and unpredictable, Merlin was absolutely certain of one thing – he wouldn't, for the life of him, tire from serving Arthur. He didn't really need to voice it out loud, because he was sure that Arthur understood Merlin's silent promise, too.

His thoughts were then halted when a new person came inside his room. Hunith bowed courteously at the king before smiling widely at his son.

"I'll be waiting outside," Arthur said, excusing himself and leaving the mother and son alone in the room.

"You look magnificent," Hunith complimented once Arthur was outside. Merlin flushed and sheepishly smiled, self-consciously taming his hair down. "Are you ready, my dear son?"

"I'm bloody nervous," he answered.

His mother laughed, ignoring the language he had used, and sauntered closer to him to give him a tight hug. "Oh, Merlin, I'm so proud of you," she said, fondly kissing his son's cheek. "You've finally gotten everything that you had wished for in the past."

Merlin smiled back and patted his mother's back. "I only did my best in everything I did, mother," he replied back.

"Do not give Hermione too much of a hard time, do you understand?" When Merlin nodded, she continued. "Her work as a Court Physician requires time and effort; hence, have patience when she does not have enough time for you."

The manservant remembered all those disappointing days when he had not seen nor hugged Hermione for a day. The thought wasn't exactly a nice one, but he sighed nonetheless. "I had practice before," he said, prompting Hunith to softly chuckle.

She pulled away from her son and looked at him with pride and love in her eyes. "I am glad you finally found your happiness in her," she said. "I foresee a wonderful future for you two, you know."

"I know," Merlin said, his eyes softening at the thought of Hermione. He _swore _to everything that was precious in this whole world that he would love her unconditionally and unceasingly.

Arthur then peeked once again, a small smile on the face. "The wedding is about to start," he said. "I think it is best if you go to the Hall of Ceremonies now."

Hunith beamed and Merlin slightly paled. Taking a deep breath, he stepped away from his mother and straightened up.

It was time.

* * *

He was holding onto her hand too tight but Hermione did not mind. Her hand had turned clammy in exchange, and well, she thought it was _fair_. All eyes had instantly settled upon them and beside her, she felt Merlin stiffen. He was never a huge fan of crowds, and to be the center of attention now must be taking its toll upon him. Hermione had to bite her bottom lip in order not to burst out laughing.

"Come now, love," she whispered, pulling his arm. They started to walk down the aisle and she beamed, her heart fluttering wildly inside her ribcage at that thought that any minute from now, she would be _married _to Merlin.

_The _Merlin.

Some of the village people lined the sides of the hall, which was decorated wonderfully with flowers and ribbons. Gwen had spearheaded the arrangement of the Hall of Ceremonies and Hermione was floored by the beauty it withheld today. Her eyes caught Gwen's, who was right at the very front of the room, and mouthed a silent "Thank you." Gwen smiled in return and inclined her head.

She spotted the Knights of the Round Table, all lined up diligently at the sides. Her eyes quickly caught Sir Gwaine's, who sent her a playful wink, and she blushed, restraining herself from sticking out her tongue. Seriously, Gwaine could act immaturely sometimes. Nonetheless, he was a good friend.

Arthur stood beside his wife, an unmistakable smirk wide on his face. Hermione anticipated his announcement at their wedding feast and wondered what emotion Merlin would show upon hearing it. Her eyes quickly darted at the man she would marry and this time, she grinned widely. Despite his nervousness, Merlin's face was glowing with happiness.

Feeling her eyes on him, he looked down at her and he blushed, smiling in embarrassment. Momentarily distracted, he tripped on his own feet and almost toppled on the ground. Loud gasps from the guests resounded in the whole hall and Hermione had to pull his arm so that he wouldn't completely fall on the ground.

The brunette softly chuckled, much to Merlin's embarrassment, who then had flushed into a dark shade of red. Arthur mumbled 'Idiot' while Gwen laughed. Even the knights were laughing in the expense of her soon-to-be husband.

A lot of things had changed in Merlin, but well, sometimes, he would always be the clumsy young sorcerer she had come to love.

They finally reached the very front, with Sir Geoffrey of Monmouth presiding their holy matrimony. It thrilled Hermione to think that she was experiencing, _first-hand_, how a wedding during the ancient times was to be done. There were still the usual rings – simple, yet beautiful ones – which Merlin and Hermione exchanged.

Promises of forever and always, vows of happiness and adoration, declarations of protection and security, were exchanged. Everything went on so quickly and before she knew it, Sir Geoffrey was already presenting them to the guests as a married couple.

"I now present to you," he declared, smiling widely at the two, "man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Merlin turned to her and she blushed. Slowly, he removed the veil from her face and grinned widely.

"Finally," he murmured for only Hermione to hear, prompting the brunette to chuckle. He then bent down and Hermione closed her eyes.

As his lips pressed against hers, sealing a wonderful future together, the whole hall had burst into loud applause.

* * *

The feast was vast and scrumptious and Merlin was undoubtedly _suspicious_. He frowned incredulously when Arthur himself had poured him some more wine. He was the manservant, for goodness' sake! He was supposed to be the one serving the guests. But then of course, it was his wedding today… _but still!_

Hermione suddenly squeezed his hand, their linked hands hidden underneath the table, prompting him to look at her. She was chatting animatedly with Sir Leon beside her, her eyes lit up with happiness as a melodious laugh escaped from her lips. Her cheeks were a lovely shade of red and the little nose of hers was crinkling adorably whenever she was happy.

Dear God above, she was beautiful.

And she was his _wife_.

His heart skipped a beat, reality finally sinking in. He was married to her, to Hermione, and he was to spend his eternity with her and only her. The prospect of waking up every morning with her face the first thing he would see, the prospect of going home from a tiring day of work only to be welcomed by her, the prospect of building a family with her, with little brunettes with blue wide-eyes… it thrilled him to his very core.

She squeezed his hand once again and his eyes landed on their linked hands. Her ring twinkled even underneath the table, making him feel that ridiculous fluttering in his heart.

If he were to die today, then he would die a happy man.

Her eyes then turned to him and her smile widened. There was that same knowing look on her face again and he frowned.

"What are you hiding from me?" he whispered, annoyed that he was being left in the dark.

"Soon, love," she replied back, mindlessly brushing away some of his hair that landed on his face. His cheeks grew hot under her touch, but a small smile appeared on his face.

Dear God above, he loves her.

And she was his _wife_.

His attention was diverted to Arthur when the King suddenly stood up from his seat. The noise subsided as they all looked at their king, waiting for him to start talking.

"Let us all congratulate the newly married couple," he said, raising his goblet. "Merlin" – he looked at his manservant – "Hermione" – he looked at the Court Physician – "Congratulations." The whole table burst into a loud chorus of 'congratulations', making the couple blush scarlet with embarrassment.

Arthur then waited for the noise to subside before continuing. "As you may all know, both Merlin and Hermione had played an important role during the previous war that had happened to our kingdom," he said. "And as their grateful king, I think it is only rightful for them to be rewarded."

Merlin's eyes narrowed in suspicious. _'A reward,' _he said, frowning a little.

"Of course, Hermione is still the Court Physician in Camelot," he proclaimed. "And she once voiced out to me that it would be convenient to put a small infirmary in the village."

Hermione's eyes widened, already suspecting where his words would lead to.

"My queen and I decided that it would be best if we are to build a small infirmary at the heart of the village outside the castle," Arthur said, smiling at the brunette's surprised gasp. "Because of this, it would be easier to be able to work with the sick and needy."

The brunette beamed widely. "Thank you, sire," she said with sincere gratefulness.

Arthur nodded and smiled in return. His gaze then landed on Merlin and that same knowing look was present on his face.

"And as for Merlin," he continued, looking back at his guest. "Some of you might think of him as my mere manservant and that is understandable. But then, my dear friends, Merlin had proven to me that he is a passionate defender of Camelot and… a loyal friend to me." Arthur's cheeks tinged with light red and he briefly glanced down at him.

On his seat, Merlin snorted. "King Arthur is complementing me," he said, a teasing grin on his face. "I'm at awe."

Arthur lightly glared at him, but there was a hint of playfulness in his eyes. "Therefore," he continued, "I think it is rightful that he is to be rewarded, too, for his bravery and loyalty. I declare then that Merlin of Ealdor will become my new Court Adviser and the official Sorcerer to the King and Camelot."

Merlin's eyes widened. Because of sheer surprise, he was able to knock off the goblet of wine from the table. Hermione, thankfully, was quick to react for she had immobilized the said drink before it spilled all over Merlin and ruined his clothes.

"Y-you're…" Merlin said, flustered. "You said you were joking."

Arthur shrugged, obviously amused with Merlin's reaction. "And I never built a stake for you, did I?" he asked. "Now stand up, you idiot, so that people can welcome you as the new Court Adviser and Official Sorcerer."

He blanched as all eyes once again settled on him.

"Go on," his wife urged, the smile on her face reaching her ears.

Wobbly, Merlin stood up, and the whole table had burst into loud applause. He was at loss of what to do, so he merely bowed down low. Constant 'thank yous' escaped from his mouth.

The feast continued and Merlin had let it pass in a daze. He was the new Court Adviser and Official Sorcerer to the King and the Camelot. He shouldn't be blamed.

* * *

A sudden burst of laughter from inside brought a small smile on Hermione's face. The wedding feast still continued and Hermione, not really knowing why, sauntered outside and was now on a balcony in the castle overlooking the whole of Camelot.

She marvelled at the beauty that the kingdom exuded. Electricity had not yet been discovered during this time; thus, there were lesser lights at night compared back home. The stars twinkled brightly in the inky, black sky and the moon, now a lovely crescent shaped, was peacefully sitting at the middle, gazing down at the creations below.

Her smile faltered as she remembered the Wizarding World. Sudden melancholy echoed inside her heart and she softly sighed. She was absolutely happy she went back to Camelot, but knowing that she could never go back to Hogwarts anymore brought sadness in her. Of course, she had chosen this, but that did not mean she wasn't saddened by the difficult choice.

She wondered what Harry, Ron and the others were doing now. She wondered if they still remember _her_. Dumbledore told her she would be gradually forgotten if she forever stayed in Camelot, and that saddened her. All those wonderful memories she shared with her friends and family back home… all of them would be forgotten because she _chose _Camelot.

In the end, though, she knew she would never regret her decision. Her happiness was _here_ and although her friends and family loved her dearly and she loved them in return, something, or rather someone, all paled in comparison compared to all of them.

Hermione knew that soon, she would also gradually forget the faces of her friends in Hogwarts. The thought terrified her, but she knew that sooner or later, she had to accept it. The memories she had built in her world would all be pushed back at the deepest recesses of her brain, a mere shadow of a strange past that would make her think of a dream.

'_At least,' _she then thought. _'The Wizarding World is finally safe.' _At least, she had thought, she was able to help save her world first from the clutches of Voldemort before choosing her own desires.

Her eyes landed on her wedding ring and she fondly smiled. She was married and truthfully, she was in disbelief. She once thought she would marry at a later age, being the typical workaholic that would focus first on her work before trying to build a happy family. But then, fate had a funny way of twisting her beliefs and now she was married to the legendary Merlin.

The thought of him warmed her heart. She swore she would make him happy, that she would support him in everything that he would do in the future. Now that he was the new Court Adviser and Sorcerer to the King and the kingdom, he was slowly treading to the path towards the greatness and fame he was always fated to reach.

A soft sigh escaped from her lips and lightly smiled. "What a tiring day," she murmured, lifting a hand and rubbing her right eye.

What a tiring four years, she quickly added in her mind. But despite all the hardships she had undergone, she was, without any doubt, very happy of how things turned out. She found a new home which she knew she would cherish and protect. She found new people whom she would love unconditionally and build new memories with.

She used to define Camelot as a legendary place where legendary people existed.

Now, she defined Camelot as _home_.

"What are you doing here?"

She smiled and turned around, only to see her husband standing questioningly in front of her. His hair was impossibly dishevelled once again and he looked a little flustered. She had an inkling even the feast inside was making him uncomfortable already.

Hermione outstretched her hand and waited for him to grab it. Once he interlaced his fingers with hers and stood beside her, she answered, "Thinking."

"Of what?" he asked.

The brunette shrugged and looked back at the beautiful scenery below. "Of everything," she whispered in reply.

Silence settled between the two of them and Hermione allowed it. His thumb gently rubbed her knuckles and she walked closer to him, warmed by his mere presence.

"You knew about it, didn't you?" he suddenly asked, breaking the silence.

"About what?"

"About Arthur's plan," he said, looking down at her, slight accusation in his eyes. "About making me his new Court Adviser and Sorcerer to the King and his people."

She sheepishly grinned. "He might have hinted it one way or another," she nonchalantly said. When he glowered, she chuckled and shook her head. "You should have seen it coming, you impossible wizard. After everything you did and sacrificed for Arthur and his kingdom, you should have expected to be rewarded in the end."

Merlin slightly frowned and looked at their interlaced hands. "I never expected anything in return," he truthfully confessed. "I was happy serving and protecting him."

Hermione's eyes softened and she fondly stared at him. No wonder he was destined to be great; he has a kind heart.

"But don't tell Arthur that," he immediately said, his cheeks tainted with pink. "He'd _mercilessly _tease me."

She laughed. Merlin smiled and shifted his gaze back on her face. For a moment, a troubled look crossed his face and he uneasily looked away from her.

"Do you miss Hogwarts?" he then silently said. "Do you miss your home?"

The brunette bit her bottom lip. He was undoubtedly terrified of her answer… terrified that she regretted going back to Camelot to be with him.

Somehow, she thought he was being ridiculous.

"Of course I'll forever miss my world," she shot back. She did not miss the frown that appeared on his face. "But, I chose Camelot over it. Selfish, I know, but you're here and I'm happy to be with you. I'm happy to be _married _to you. Are you happy?"

He seemed affronted with her question. "Of course I'm happy!" he cried with adorable passion.

The brunette grinned. "Good," she replied back. "Because I promise right now that I'm not going anywhere, so you're forever stuck with me."

"You're conceited," he told her, a tinge of fondness in his voice. "Downright frank, too."

She chuckled and took a few steps forward him. "So I've heard," she replied. Funny how that simple phrase turned into something meaningful to the two of them.

"But utterly beautiful, too," he whispered, gently cupping her chin and tilting it upwards. "And you're my _wife_. I-I still can't believe it."

"Hmm…" she muttered, her eyes already fluttering close. "I'm sure you'd be able to believe it tonight." She was being cheeky, even bordering improper, and she _knew _it. But it was amusing to mercilessly tease Merlin and now that she was his wife, she knew she'd have the privilege to do so anytime she pleased to.

Her eyes might be close, but she knew he flushed a darker shade of red. Grinning widely, she took a quick peek at his face and she could see how embarrassed he was with her words. Something flashed in his eyes, though, something she had never seen before, and soon, his lips descended onto hers and he earnestly kissed her. Her arms wound around her neck and she kissed him back with equal passion.

"I love you," he murmured in between their kisses. She smiled against his lips before pulling away, gazing up at him with all the unspoken happiness and love she held for him.

Merlin then completely pulled away from her and held her hand.

"Where are we going?" she questioningly asked.

He turned to her, an unreadable expression on his face, and she felt her heart skip a beat and her face flush with his gaze. "As the new Court Adviser of the King, I believe it will be a good advice to give to Arthur to end the wedding feast now, don't you think?" he asked, his hold on her hand tightening.

"Hmm…" she said, smiling prettily up at him.

He tugged her quickly back inside the feast, his footsteps determined. Hermione chuckled behind him and shook her head. She had this inkling he would do everything, and she meant anything, just to end this blasted wedding feast.

And well, _finally_.

As she gazed at his back, a wide grin on her face, she wondered of what things would come their way in the near future. In Camelot, anything can happen, and she knew she had to anticipate a lot of things.

But for now, she wanted to bask under the happiness that she felt because at least, all was well.

* * *

_**FIN**_

* * *

**A/N: END OF STORY! Huhuhu, I am honestly a bundle of overwhelming emotions right now. I can't believe I was able to finish another novel-length story, and seriously, I won't be able to come this far without you, my dear readers. Truth be told, you are my driving force to continue this story despite annoying writer's block and bombarding school works. **

**Thank you to all those who reverently reviewed (you know who you are). Either they are compliments, constructive criticisms, and even flames, I was able to become a better writer than before (I think hahaha) all because of you. Thank you to all those who read it despite my obvious flaws, despite my annoying ramblings, despite my glaring mistakes, and gave this story a chance until the very end. **

**Merlin/Hermione will always be one of my OTPs and I hope this story made you one too! I wish that in the future, more awesome writers would be able to write awesome stories about this awesome ship. Perhaps, I'd write something more about them too, in the future. So yep, do watch out for me if ever I find the time to write another story. **

**For now, I'd be on a hiatus. College is messing up with my life and thank God I have my lovely friends (even awesome professors) because I might have gone insane now. So yes, a hiatus, with perhaps a small one-shot hither-thither. I do plan to update more of "Spot the Difference" and maybe even continue writing the outline of my new Merthur novel-length fic. **

**Once again, thank you everybody! You all honestly made me happy and rest assured, I will never stop writing :D **

**That's it for now! See you soon :) **

**With overflowing love,  
****WickedlyAwesomeMe**


End file.
